The Halo Universe
by xKeybladeWielderx
Summary: Devon and his friends enter the Halo Universe. Here the Legendary Keyblade Master and his friends meet another legend, the Master Chief, Spartan-117. Together, they join Master Chief and the UNSC for an unforgettable journey across the Halo Universe from Halo: Combat Evolved all the way to Halo 4. Side series to Kingdom Hearts World Conquest. Rated T for Blood, Gore, and Language
1. Into the Halo Universe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Halo Universe)<p>

The year is 2552. The planet Earth still exists, but it's overpopulation has forced many former residents to colonize other worlds. Fast travel through the stars is now a reality. Earth's united government through the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) has put full effort into colonization. Millions of humans now live on habitable planets in other solar systems. One piece of humanity's achievement was a planet called Reach, an interstellar naval base that builds colonies for civilization and warships for the UNSC's armed forces. Reach was also a hub of scientific and military activity

Thirty-two years ago, contact with the outer colony named Harvest was lost. A battle group was sent to investigate and was almost completely destroyed. Only one badly damaged battleship returned to Reach with a warning. A warning about a seemingly unstoppable alien warship that had effortlessly annihilated their forces. This alien force came to be known as the Covenant

The Covenant was a collected organization of alien races united in a fanatical religious devotion. The Covenant's religious leaders declared humanity an affront to their gods and thus began the Human-Covenant War. Dozens of colonies fell to the power of the Covenant and humanity experienced many crushing defeats and many losses. Humanity was threatened to the point of extinction

On Reach, a secret military project was underway. It's mission: to create perfect elite Super-soldiers of war. It's name was the Spartan-II Project. It's leader was a praised scientist named Dr. Catherine Halsey who used abducted children to create the Spartans. Dr. Halsey believed that children were more susceptible to indoctrination which would allow them to become great Spartans

Soon, several Spartan Super-soldiers were commissioned to the planet Reach for further training and augmentation. They were then sent onto missions. Then, humanity's survival was put at risk. The Covenant strikes Reach with devastating force annihilating the planet. One ship, a Halcyon-class light cruiser named The Pillar of Autumn under the command of Captain Jacob Keyes escapes with the key to humanity's survival and the last remaining Spartan-II soldiers, John-117 and Davis-217 and makes a blind jump deep into space, hoping to lead the Covenant away from Earth

Little did they know, the crew of the Pillar of Autumn would meet a band of heroes. Heroes they would have never imagined. They would soon meet the Destined Savior of the Universe, the Guardian of Worlds, the Legendary Keyblade Master, Devon and his friends, Luna, the NightFury, the Legendary Purple Dragon, Spyro, Cynder, the former Terror of the Skies, and Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, the Viking Teens and Dragons of Berk

(The Soell System)

In the deep vastness of space, the UNSC ship, the Pillar of Autumn drifts through space hoping they had lost the Covenant that had invaded Reach. Ahead of them was an unknown object which represented a ring-like structure. Captain Jacob Keyes stood in the Bridge of the Pillar of Autumn with the ship's AI, Cortana

Cortana was a female AI construct replicated by her creator's living brain tissue which happened to be Dr. Catherine Halsey albeit at a younger age. She was a smart AI with a witty and playful personality and a small sense of cryptic humor laced with some sarcasm. Despite her personality, she was deeply devoted to her duty. Her color was normally Blue and Purple. Cortana's body was a visual avatar of flowing data streams

Cortana stood on a holotank which projected her body

"Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" Captain Keyes asks

"I think we both know the answer to that." Cortana says

"We made a blind jump. How did they-" Captain Keyes asks before Cortana interrupts him

"Get here first? The Covenant ships have always been faster. As for tracking us all the way from Reach, my light-speed manervering options were limited. Until we decelerated, no one could've missed the hole we tore in subspace. They were waiting for us on the far side of the planet." Cortana says

"So where do we stand?" Captain Keyes asks

"Our fighters are mopping up the last of the recon ships now. But I've isolated approach signatures from multiple CCE class battle cruisers making it three capital ships per group. In about 90 seconds, they'll be all over us." Cortana says

"So that's it then. Bring the ship back up to combat alert alpha. I want everyone at their stations." Captain Keyes says

"Everyone, sir?" Cortana asks

"Everyone. And Cortana." Captain Keyes says

"Hm?" Cortana says

"Let's give our friends a warm welcome." Captain Keyes says

"I've already begun." Cortana says

The crew of the Pillar of Autumn began heading for their stations. The Marines began prepping themselves for combat. Pelican Dropships were being prepped for launch. The Marines grabbed their weapons which were standard-issue military weapons. These weapons were MA5B Assault Rifles and M6D Magnums

The MA5B Assault Rifles were automatic gas operated rifles that fired 7.62x51mm armor-piercing rounds. It had low damage per hit, and low accuracy at medium to long ranges. This weapon was good for close and medium ranges.

M6D Magnums were powerful, accurate semi-automatic weapons that can be used up to 124 meters. It has good 12 round magazine, a 2X zoom scope for semi-sniping, and bullets which create a very small explosion on impact

"Attention, all combat personnel, please report to your battle stations."

The Pillar of Autumn also had vehicles stowed aboard in the loading bay. These vehicles included M12 Light Reconnaissance Warthogs M808B Main Battle Scorpion Tanks and Dropship 77-Troop Carrier Pelican Dropships

In the loading bay, Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson made sure all the Marines were ready for combat

"You heard the lady. Move like you got a purpose!" Johnson says

"This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

The Marines lined up in two rows. Sergeant Johnson walked inbetween the marines giving them a speech

"Men, keep your eyes down range and your fingers on the triggers and we all go home in one piece. Am I right, marines?" Johnson says

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Once agan, it is our job to finish what our flyboys started. We are leaving this ship and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spines and toss them away laughing. Am I right, marines?" Johnson says

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Here's where we show those squid-head sons of bitches that they couldn't have picked a worse enemy than the human race. We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bums until we don't have anything left to shoot them with. And then, we are going to strangle them with their own living guts. Am I right, marines?" Johnson says

"Sir, yes sir!"

"We led those dumb bums out in the middle of nowhere and we gotta keep them from getting their filthy claws on Earth. But, we've stumbled onto something that's so hot, they're scrambling over each other to get it. Well, I don't care whether it's god's own anti-son-of-a-bitch machine or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let them have it. But what we will let them have is a belly full of lead and a pool of their own blood to drown in. Am I right, marines?" Johnson says

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Mm-hm. Damn right I am. Now move it out! Double time!" Johnson says

With that said, the Marines moved out to their stations

"Attention, we are re-engaging the enemy. Contacts are imminent."

"All you green horns who wanted to see Covenant up close, this is your lucky day." Johnson says

(Elsewhere)

Elsewhere on the Pillar of Autumn, two technicians were operating in the Cryo Room when they get a message from Cortana

X - Cortana 1 0 Cryostor. 23.4.7

(Priority Alpha)

Unseal the hushed caskets

The techs understood the message and got down to work

"Sir?"

"Alright. Let's thaw them out."

"Ok. Bringing leveling systems online. Cracking the cases in 30 seconds."

The two Spartans, John-117 and Davis-217 were stowed in two seperate Cryo-chambers down in the room

John was commonly referred to as Master Chief because of his rank as a Spartan being a Master Chief Petty Officer. He was also called Chief for short. Davis was also a Master Chief Petty Officer like John, but he was often called by his name. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were both close friends and they both had their own history

Master Chief in his early career in military service was assigned to many missions including one mission to rescue a group of cadets on Circinius IV at the Corbulo Academy of Military Science in the Year 2526. He was also assigned to one mission to rescue Dr. Catherine Halsey from the Covenant back in the Year 2544. John served in over 200 campaigns against the Covenant Empire over the next 27 years. During the Fall of Reach, he was assigned to Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn with Spartan Davis-217 who was also assigned to him

Spartan Davis was one of Master Chief's closest childhood friends. He lived with his Mother and Father on Eridanus II, the same planet that John lived on with his familiy. John and Davis have both become inseperable. Dr. Catherine Halsey identified both John and Davis to be ideal physical and mental candidates for the SPARTAN-II Project when they were both six. It turned out Davis and John were both of the same age. John and Davis both possessed great strength, fast reflexes, and a dedicated drive for success. They were both kidnapped and replaced with flash clones. They were then relocated to the planet, Reach. Davis had dedicated his life to military service especially when the Covenant invaded and glassed his home planet, Eridanus II back in 2530. Davis served in many campaigns alongside John against the Covenant over the next several years. During the Fall of Reach, he was assigned to Captain Keyes of the Pillar of Autumn with Spartan John-117 who was also assigned to him

The techs were operating in a box that overlooked the two chambers. The chambers gave off a hiss as the two Spartans slowly started to awaken from their cryo-sleep

"They're hot. Blowing the pins in five."

Spartan John-117 and Spartan Davis-217 both wore MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor also known as Mark V. The Mark V had several armor components on the chest, shoulders, arms, legs, calves, feet and hands. Underneath all the armor, the two Spartans wore a Titanium Nanocomposite Bodysuit which was sandwiched between the external armor and the internal padding

Master Chief's Mark V armor color was primarily green

Spartan Davis' Mark V armor color was all black steel

Both of their helmets had gold visors

Master Chief and Spartan Davis soon awaken from their cryo-sleep and look around inside their chambers. The hatch to their chambers opens up

"All systems show green."

"Sorry for the quick thaw, Spartans. Things are a little hectic right now. The disorientation should pass quickly."

"Welcome back, Spartans. We'll have you battle ready stat."

"Spartans, please look around the room. I need to get a readout of the calibration for your diagnostics."

Master Chief and Spartan Davis look around the room. They then look toward each other and nod

"Good. Thank you."

"I'll bring your health monitors online."

In their helmets, the HUD (Heads-Up Display) was brought online. The Spartan's HUD integrated in their visors displayed their biometric health readout, shield status gauge, weapon statistics, a motion-tracking system for ally and enemy forces, a compass for navigation, a gauge for tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried, a counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried, and a targeting reticule which changes relative to the weapon currently in use

"Vital signs are normal. No freezerburn. Okay, Spartans. Climb out of the cryo-tube."

The two Spartans climb out of the tube and walk up to the technician

"I gave you both a double dose of the wake-up stim. Walk with me to the Optical Diagnostic Scanner."

Master Chief and Spartan Davis follow the technician over to the diagnostic scanner

"I know the ordinance techs usually care for your targeting sensors, but we're short of time. Just look at each of the flashing panels to target them. Lock on and they shall change color."

Master Chief and Spartan Davis look toward the four flashing lights. Upon targeting them with their reticles, the lights change from red to green

"Ok, that looks good."

"We're ready for the shield test now."

"Please follow me to the shield testing station."

The Spartans follow the technician over to the station

"Fireteams report to stations Alpha and Sierra. Sensors show inbound Covenant boarding crafts. Standby to repel boarders."

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both stepped into their own individual shield testing station while the technicians prepared for diagnostics

"Okay. Bring their shields online please."

The mechanic device which stood over the Spartans began to spin around them bringing their shields online. The shield charging process gave off a short humming noise. Soon, the armor shields of the Spartans were fully charged and would recharge should they take damage

"Okay. Shields read fully charged."

"Alright. Now let's test the automatic recharge."

The device gave off another hum different from the shields recharge. The shield gauges were immediately dropped and they flashed red indicating the shields were down. The shields soon began to recharge giving off the same hum

"Recharging normal. We're showing green across the board."

The Cryo-Room then recieved a transmission from Captain Keyes

"Bridge to Cryo-Room. This is Captain Keyes. Send the Spartans to the bridge immediately."

"Captain, we'll have to skip the weapons diagnostics."

"On the double, crewman." Captain Keyes says

"Alright, sir."

The technician faces the two Spartans

"The skipper seems jumpy. We better get moving. We'll find you both weapons later."

"Okay. I'll leave the subdiagnostics running at least."

The technician in the box notices the door on his left was flashing red indicating someone was trying to breach the room

"Oh god! They're trying to get through the door!"

The door to the box is blasted open and blue plasma bolts were shot into the room

"Security! Intruders in level two!"

The technician in the box was soon shot dead

"C'mon! We got to get to the bridge! Follow me!"

John-117 and Davis-217 follow the technician out of the room and into the hallways of the ship. They try to go through one door, but it was blasted open. The two Spartans manage to survive, but the technician died from the blast. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were forced to make their own way to the bridge. Alarms were flashing red and blaring throughout the Pillar of Autumn. Explosions lit up the hallways. There was gunfire everywhere from both human and Covenant. There were firefights all over the ship. The two Spartans had to run through each of the firefights to find their way to the bridge. They soon come across one marine who spots them

"Sir, the captain needs you both at the bridge! Follow me!"

The Spartans follow the marine as he leads them to the bridge. They traverse through the hallways and individual rooms heading toward the bridge. The marine soon leads them to the doorway

"Go and head inside, sir. The captain's waiting for you."

Master Chief and Spartan Davis head into the bridge where they meet Captain Jacob Keyes

"Captain Keyes." Master Chief says

"Sir." Davis says

Captain Keyes turns to face the two Spartans

"Good to see you, Master Chief. And it's good to see you too, Spartan Davis. Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best, but we never really had a chance." Captain Keyes says as he shakes both of the Spartan's hands

Cortana appears on the holotank

"A dozen Covenant battleships against a single halcyon class cruiser. With those odds, I've detected three...make that four cruisers." Cortana says

Cortana turns to face the two Spartans

"Sleep well?" Cortana asks

"No thanks to your driving." Master Chief says

"So you did miss me." Cortana says

"Of course we did." Davis says

Suddenly, the Bridge shook violently shaking everyone off balance

"Report!" Captain Keyes says

"It must've been one of their boarding parties. I guess an anti-matter charge." Cortana says

"Ma'am! Fire controls for the main cannon is offline!"

"Captain, the cannon was my last defensive option." Cortana says

"Alright, then. I'm initiating Cole Protocol. We're abandoning the Autumn. That means you too, Cortana." Captain Keyes says

"While you do what? Go down with the ship?" Cortana asks

"In a manner of speaking. That object we found. I'm gonna try and land on it." Captain Keyes says

"With all due respect, sir, this war has enough dead heroes." Cortana says

"I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it's not up to me. The protocol is clear. Destruction or capture of a ship boarding is absolutely unacceptable. And that means you're leaving the ship. Lock in a selection of emergency landing zones, upload them to my neural lace, and then sort yourself up for transfer." Captain Keyes says

"Aye, aye, sir." Cortana says

Cortana disappears from the holotank and begins working on the ships flight maneuvers. Captain Keyes turns his attention toward the two Spartans

"That's where you and Davis come in, Chief. Get Cortana off this ship, keep her safe from the enemy. If they capture her, they'll learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research, Earth." Captain Keyes says

"I understand." Master Chief says

"Understood, sir." Davis says

Cortana reappears on the holotank

"The Autumn will continue it's evasive maneuvers until you initiate a landing sequence." Cortana says

"Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?" Captain Keyes says

"Yank me." Cortana says

Cortana disappers from the holotank again and transfers herself into a data chip installed into the tank. The data chip ejects from the tank. Captain Keyes takes the data chip and hands it to Master Chief

"Good luck, Spartans." Captain Keyes says

Master Chief takes the data chip and inserts it into a data port built into the back of his helmet. Cortana was now in Master Chief's armor system. She also had a link to Spartan Davis' system

"Hm. Your architecture isn't as much different from the Autumn's." Cortana says

"Don't get any funny ideas." Master Chief says

Captain Keyes then hands Master Chief and Spartan Davis two Magnums

"I don't keep them loaded. So you'll have to find ammo as you go." Captain Keyes says

"We'll put them to good use. Thank you, sir." Davis says

With that said, the two Spartans begin heading out of the Bridge and out into the hallways. As soon as they head out of the bridge, they were encountered by two Grunts

Grunts also known as Unggoy were a species of squat bipedal aliens of the Covenant. They are the lowest-ranking species in the hierarchy, and are frequently mistreated by almost every higher-ranking race. They were commonly used as Cannon Fodder. They were fairly intelligent, cowardly, and not very creative on the battlefield. The Grunts varied in different colors from mainly orange to green, blue, and red. They were also horrible shots in terms of skill and were slow. Grunts breathe methane rather than oxygen. Their combat armor/harness has an integrated methane re-breather system which allows them to breathe methane gas. The Grunts commonly wielded Plasma Pistols and Needlers

These two Grunts were easy to deal with. One shot to the head and they drop dead. The two Spartans did just that with their Magnums both blasting a single bullet into the Grunt's heads causing blue blood to shoot out from their heads. After dealing with the Grunts, Master Chief and Davis both spot two dead marines with two Assault Rifles lying next to them. They pick up the Assault Rifles and arm themselves. The Assault Rifles the Spartans wielded carried a 60-round magazine. Up ahead in the next room, they saw a few more marines engaging two more Grunts along with an Elite

Elites also known as Sangheili were saurian species of strong, proud, and intelligent warriors, as well as skilled combat tacticians. The Sangheili were named after their home planet, Sanghelios. Their bodies were muscular and tall. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like lips. With few exceptions, these mandibles are generally shown with six teeth each. Their hands were tetradactyl having four digits; two middle fingers, and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking. This arrangement possibly allows them to run very quickly and jump large distances, compared to ordinary humans and other Covenant races. Their skin color and texture varies from light brown and scaly to black and smooth, most appear to have dark grey skin and the majority have either dark blue, black, or brown eyes. The Elites display respect and admiration for honorable fighters, whether they are allies of the Sangheili or not. It is common for the Sangheili to have such an admiration for their adversaries. The Elites have many ranks when it comes to military terms. The most common rank of Elites were Minors who wear blue combat armor and Majors who wear red combat armor. The Elites were usually equipped with Plasma Rifles, Energy Swords, and occasionally Plasma Pistols

The Elites that the two Spartans saw accompanied by the two Grunts was a Minor. They quickly moved to assist the marines and blasted the Grunts with their Assault Rifles. They then focused on the Elite. But unlike the Grunts who had no shields, the Elites had shields just like the Spartans and it would require alot of gunfire to bring them down. This Elite was armed with a Plasma Rifle holding it with only one hand. The Elite fired at the Spartans, but they took cover behind some barricades. The Spartans fired back with their Assault Rifles. Eventually, they took out the Elite's shields and soon the Elite itself. As they gunned down the Elite, they saw that instead of blue blood, the Elite's bled out purple blood

With the Grunts and the Elite taken care of, Master Chief and Spartan Davis move deeper into the hallways of the Pillar of Autumn picking up ammo and gunning down Elites and Grunts as they go. There were some hallways that had lost their light from the result of the Covenant boarders crashing into the Pillar of Autumn. These hallways were illuminated by the gunfire from both the Humans and the Covenant. The two Spartans manage to breeze through the hallways. They soon notice that the escape pods were launching

"The life boats. Their launching." Cortana says through the Spartan's com systems

The Spartans try to move ahead, but the blast doors prevented them from proceeding further

"The blast doors are shut tight. We'll have to use the maintenance hatches. I'll light up a NAV point to an opening." Cortana says

A red NAV point appears on the Spartan's HUD and leads them to the hatches. The Maintenance hatches were all darkened. The Spartans switched on their flashlights built into the side of their helmets and navigated through the hatches

"I'm detecting Covenant movement outside the accessways. Activating motion sensor. Let's find us a safe exit." Cortana says

The motion sensors on the Spartans HUD appears and lights up with red dots. The Motion Sensors had a 15m range

Master Chief and Spartan Davis soon made their way out of the Maintenance hatch and continue heading deeper into the Pillar of Autumn. They encountered more Elites and Grunts as they proceeded, but they quickly gunned them down with their Assault Rifles and Magnums assisting marine soldiers along the way

"The damage to the super structure is extensive. I'm not sure how much more the ship can take." Cortana says

Continuing through the ship, Cortana manages to detect one last lifeboat preparing to launch

"One last lifeboat. Quickly! Get aboard before it launches!" Cortana says

The two Spartans try to make for the last lifeboat, but their path was blocked by several Elites and Grunts that filled the hallway infront of them. They manage to find several Fragmentation Grenades behind a barricade in the hallway. They look at each other and nod. The Spartans pick up four Frag Grenades each, takes one, pulls the pin, and throws it at a group of Elites and Grunts that flooded the hallway. The two grenades explode blowing away the Elites and Grunts After traversing through the Covenant infested hallways of the ship, Master Chief and Spartan Davis soon make it to the life boat

"Now would be a very good time to leave." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis help one marine into the lifeboat and enter themselves. The lifeboat was filled with eight marine soldiers strapped to their seats while Master Chief and Spartan Davis stood in the ship. The lifeboat was piloted by a female pilot

"Punch it." Master Chief says

"Aye, aye, sir."

Within moments, the lifeboat launches out from the Pillar of Autumn

"We are away. Heading a minimum safe distance."

As the lifeboat flew away from the Pillar of Autumn, the marines were a bit nervous

"We're going to make it. Right, Spartans? I don't wanna die out here."

"Don't worry, soldier. We'll make it." Davis says placing his left-hand on the marine's shoulder

This made the marine feel a bit better

"Look!"

Master Chief and Spartan Davis head to the front of the lifeboat. Up ahead, they saw the ring-like structure and they were heading straight for it

"What is that thing, Leuitenant?"

"Hell if I know, but we're landing on it."

"The Autumn! It's hit!"

"I knew it. The Pillar of Autumn is accelerating. The Captain is going in manually." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis look behind through the hatch windows and see the Pillar of Autumn flying past them at fast speeds

"Heads up, everyone. We're entering the ring's atmosphere in five."

(Installation 04)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch found themselves in an unfamiliar environment. They looked around and found themselves in a warm, temperate coniferous highland forest with metal structures around them. The climate was warm and sunny

"Where are we?" Luna asks

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we're in some sort of new world." Devon says

"Uh, that's putting it mildly. Look." Hiccup says pointing up to the sky

Devon and his friends looked to where Hiccup pointed and they saw the band of the gigantic ring

"Ok. Now I really want to know where we are." Snotlout says

"As do we all." Devon says

Suddenly, the group saw a flaming object soaring across the sky. It was the life boat that Master Chief, Spartan Davis and the marines were in having escaped the Pillar of Autumn

"We're coming in too fast! Damn! Air brakes failecd! I'm losing her! Brace for impact!"

The life boat crashes further down the grassy slope landing near a cliff

"C'mon! Let's go check it out." Devon says

Devon climbs onto Luna's back while the Viking Teens mount their dragons. They soon head for the crash-site where Master Chief and Spartan Davis slowly started to regain consciousness

"Chief! Chief, can you hear me? Are you alright? Can you move?" Cortana asks worried

"I'm here. And I'm fine." Master Chief says

"Oh good." Cortana says with relief

Master Chief looks toward Spartan Davis who also survived the crash

"Davis, you alright?" Master Chief asks

"Don't worry. I'm still breathing." Davis says

The two Spartans stepped out of the life boat and looked around them. The marines that were with them didn't survive the crash. Neither the pilot survived

"The marines. The impact. They didn't make it. There's nothing more we can do for them." Cortana says

Cortana suddenly picks up multiple readings. Something was approaching them

"I'm detecting unknown readings. Something's coming our way." Cortana says

"Are they Covenant?" Master Chief asks

"I don't think so." Cortana says

The two Spartans look at their motion sensors on their HUD. Cortana was right. There were several yellow dots approaching them. They soon saw several bushes rustling not far from where they stood. Master Chief and Spartan Davis grabbed their Assault Rifles and aimed them at the bushes. Within moments, Devon and his friends appeared out from the bushes. The Spartans recognized Devon and the Viking Teens as humans so they lowered their weapons. Devon and his friends were amazed by the two tall figures standing infront of them. Master Chief was the first to speak

"Who are you?" Master Chief asks

Devon steps forward riding Luna and introduces himself

"I am Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master."

Devon pats his NightFury Dragon, Luna

"This is my dragon, Luna." Devon says

Luna nods

"These are my friends, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, the Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and their dragon, Barf and Belch." Devon says as he gestures over to the rest of his friends

Devon's friends nod as he introduces them

"What do you make of them, Cortana?" Master Chief asks

"Obviously, they're friendlies, Chief. But they're probably not from this world." Cortana says

"Alright then." Master Chief says

"Now I believe it's time you introduce yourselves." Devon says

Master Chief steps forward with his Assault Rifle still in his hands

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan John 117 of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn."

Next, Spartan Davis steps forward and introduces himself

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan Davis 217 of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Devon says holding his Right-hand out

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both shake Devon's hand. As soon as they met them, Cortana took an interest at Devon's group

"Chief, yank me. Let get a look at them." Cortana says

Master Chief reaches for the data port in the back of his helmet and he pulls out Cortana's data chip. Cortana appears on the small circle of the data chip revealing herself to the group. Devon and his friends were surprised when they saw Cortana appear before them

"Hello. I am Cortana. I am an AI in service of the UNSC. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise." Devon says

Cortana turns her attention to Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch. She was amazed by the sight of the dragons. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were a bit surprised and amazed by this as well

"Amazing. Actual Dragons. They were supposed to be mythological creatures. It's incredible to actually see living, breathing dragons. And they're of different species. You can actually train these dragons?" Cortana says

"Yep. We sure can." Hiccup says

"Not only do we train these dragons. We ride them as well." Devon says

"Unbelievable. It would truly be fascinating to study them." Cortana says

"Let's try and stay on task, Cortana." Master Chief says

"Right, right." Cortana says

Master Chief places Cortana's data chip back into the data port of his helmet

"Now we have some questions for you. What exactly is the UNSC?" Devon asks

"The UNSC stands for United Nations Space Command. It's an organization both of research and military. It is mostly comprised of humans." Cortana says speaking through the exterior speakers of Master Chief's helmet

"So, you're both humans?" Luna asks

"Yes." Master Chief says

"Master Chief and I are both Spartan Super-soldiers in service for the UNSC. You could say we're somewhat like heroes for humanity." Davis says

"I see." Devon says

"So I guess we can assume you're not from around here?" Davis asks

"If you ask me, I'm not even sure where here is." Devon says

"Yeah. We have no clue where we are." Fishlegs says

Cortana began detecting Covenant dropships not far from their position

"We'll have to worry about that later. I'm detecting Covenant dropships on approach near our position." Cortana says

"What's the Covenant?" Astrid asks

"You'll see." Davis says

"We need to move." Master Chief says

"Well then, you mind if we tag along? I know we may not look like much, but we can hold our own in a fight." Devon says

"Stay close." Master Chief says raising his Assault Rifle

"And follow us." Davis says raising his Assault Rifle

With that said, Master Chief and Spartan Davis moved away from the crash-site with Devon and his friends following them on foot

"Where should we go?" Devon asks

"I recommend moving into those hills. If we're lucky, the Covenant will believe that everyone aboard this lifeboat died in the crash." Cortana says

"Alright." Devon says

Then, a Covenant Spirit dropship flies overhead

"Covenant dropship inbound. They must be looking for survivors. I recommend immediate evasion." Cortana says

"Understood." Devon says

Devon looks back toward his friends

"You hear that guys? We're going stealthy on this one. Stay out of sight of that ship." Devon says

Devon's friends nod understanding the situation. The group moves far away from the crash-site. The Covenant dropship reaches the crash-site and drops several Elites and Grunts. They even dropped off another breed of aliens called Jackals

Jackals also known as Kig-Yar were avian/reptilian aliens that typically serve as snipers, shock troopers, defensive fighters, and scouts within the Covenant due to their excellent senses of sight, smell, and hearing. They have features similar to that of birds of prey as well as reptiles. Their legs are sinewy and muscular, and are reverse-jointed in a similar fashion to birds. They have sharp claws on both hands and feet. Being carnivores, their jaws are lined with rows of razor-sharp teeth. Some have far more numerous teeth. Jackals like Grunts and Elites have military ranks. The most common were Jackal Minors who wear defense gauntlets that projects a light blue shield and Jackal Majors who wear defense gauntlets that projects a stronger violet-colored shield. These Jackals often carry Plamsa Pistols and Needlers

The group hides behind some large rocks away from the crash-site up on the hill

"Let me guess. Those are Covenant?" Hiccup asks

"Yep. They'd be the ones. They're a collection of united aliens who have a fanatical religious devotion to their gods. The small ones are called Grunts. The big ones are called Elites. And the ones with colored shields are called Jackals. And right now, they declared humanity a threat to their religious beliefs. So that would also make you a threat to them. Especially since you have dragons." Cortana says

"In that case, we better keep moving." Devon says

With that said, the group moves deeper into the forest

"So, you care to explain more about yourselves?" Davis asks

"It's a bit of a long story." Devon says

"A really, really long story." Hiccup says

"But we'll explain as best as we can." Devon says

Within the next couple of minutes, Devon and his friends told Master Chief, Spartan Davis and Cortana everything about them as best as they could. They told them about the Inheritor, the Dark Lord of the Shadows, Makuta Teridax, Lord Thanatos, the Keyblade, their journey so far and all the friends they've met and all the worlds they've visited so far

"Well, it sounds like you've been through alot. This Inheritor sounds intriguing. I would like to meet him someday. From what I hear, he sounds quite important." Cortana says

"But what about this weapon you wield? The Keyblade?" Master Chief asks

"You mean this?" Devon asks

Devon extends his Right-hand out and summons his trusted Keyblade: Soul Calibur into his hand. Master Chief, Spartan Davis and Cortana were a bit surprised when the Keyblade magically appeared in Devon's hand

"Truly fascinating. So that's a Keyblade. Looks to me like it's a very powerful weapon. It's unlike anything this world has ever seen." Cortana says

"Believe me, Cortana. The Keyblade is indeed a very powerful weapon. Not only does the Keyblade grants it's wielder the ability to fight, but it also imbues them with unbelievable magic powers and abilities. And I happen to be it's wielder." Devon says

"So we see." Master Chief says

"It does look very impressive." Davis says impressed by the design of Devon's Keyblade

"Yes. And Devon happens to be the Legendary Keyblade Master." Luna says

"Legendary Keyblade Master?" Master Chief asks

"Is that some sort of title?" Cortana asks

"The one and only. It is the title which I bear. For it is my destiny. As the Legendary Keyblade Master, my duty is to protect the universe from the Forces of Darkness." Devon says

"And from the pure evil of the Dark Lord of the Shadows." Cynder says

"Right. And we help him every step of the way." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward Toothless

"Right, bud?" Hiccup asks

Toothless nods and gives off his gummy smile

"Well, thank you for explaining everything." Cortana says

"Sure thing. Now would you care to tell us your story?" Devon says

"That would be my job." Cortana says

Within the next couple minutes, Cortana began telling the group about the Human-Covenant War that was currently going on. Cortana told the group how humanity had expanded spreading to other worlds and colonizing on other planets. Next, she told them about the Planet Reach and how it fell to the Covenant. Then, she told them about how humanity had sufferd from the forces of the Covenant, how millions of people died from their invasions of other planets. Finally, she told them about the Pillar of Autumn, it's Captain Jacob Keyes, and how they arrived here

"Wow. That's quite a story." Devon says

"Yep. That sums up alot of stuff." Hiccup says

"But it's very sad to hear that so many lives had been lost to the Covenant." Luna says

Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch all whimpered with sadness thinking about how many people died from the Covenant. All those countless innocent humans killed because the Covenant saw them as a threat to their religious beliefs

"You know, if you ask me, these Covenant are no better than the Heartless." Devon says

"Yeah. Not to mention the Nobodies." Astrid syas

"Or Lord Thanatos." Fishlegs says

"Or the Dark Lord of the Shadows for that matter." Luna growls

"Well, now that we've introduced our worlds to each other, we'd better get moving and search for any other survivors from the Pillar of Autumn." Davis says

"Cortana, are you picking up anything?" Master Chief asks

"I'm reading a beacon over the next hill. I'll check to see if there are any survivors." Cortana says

"Right. We'll help in anyway we can." Devon says

"Are you sure?" Master Chief asks

"Sure. We've handled being blasted by enemies before." Devon says

"And we can put up a great fight." Luna says

Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch nod in agreement

"Then, let's move." Davis says

Once they reach the top of the hill, the heroes see a structure down below with the marines and Covenant engaged in a firefight. Within moments, the group charges into the fight. Master Chief and Spartan Davis run down the hill while Devon and his friends take to the air

Master Chief and Spartan Davis spray a storm of bullets from their Assault Rifles at two Elites

Devon and Luna drop down on a Grunt killing it instantly. Luna grabs one Grunt in her jaws, shakes her head breaking the Grunt's body and tosses it aside. Two Grunts aim their Plasma Pistols at Luna from behind, but she slams them away with a powerful swipe from her tail. Her strong blow instantly defeats the Grunts

Several Grunts and Jackals aim their Plasma Pistols and Needlers at Devon and Luna deciding they were a more dangerous threat. That was until the Spyro and Cynder along with the Viking Teens and their dragons attack them

Spyro uses his Ice Breath and freezes a Grunt solid in ice. He then rams into the Grunt smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing acid at two Grunts which melts them in a pool of poison

Toothless rams his head into a Jackal sending it flying. He then swipes his tail at two Grunts and one Jackal behind him. Stormfly unleashes a jet of fire sending the Grunts ablaze. She then flicks her tail sending multiple spikes at an Elite Minor which despite it's shields pierces it's body in multiple spots killing it right on the spot. Hookfang grabs a Grunt in his mouth and shakes his head breaking the Grunt's body. He then tosses the Grunt aside. Barf and Belch both grab two Grunts in their mouths and tosses them aside. Then, they swipe both their tails at two Grunts

Soon, all the Covenant in the area were defeated. The marines regrouped with the heroes who had just saved their lives. Even Staff Seargant Avery Johnson was with the marines

"Good to see you, Spartans. I thought we were the only ones who made it off the Pillar of Autumn."

"It's a mess. We're scattered all over this valley. We called for evac, but until you showed up, I thought we were cooked." Johnson says

"Don't worry, Seargant. We'll stay here until evac arrives." Cortana says

The group soon heard a voice speaking over the radio

"This is Pelican Echo 4-19, anybody reading me? Repeat, any UNSC personnel respond."

"Roger Echo 4-19. This is Fireteam Charlie. We read you five-by-five. Is that you warhammer?" Johnson says over the radio

"Roger that, Fireteam Charlie. Good to hear from you."

"If you're not too busy, Warhammer, we could use a lift. We have survivors to transport to the command shuttle." Johnson says over the radio

"I'm on my way."

The group looks into the sky overhead and see more life boats soar across the sky. No doubt they were full of marines

"Look! More life boats. If there are marines inside, the Covenant will be all over them." Cortana says

"Not if we have anything to say about that, Cortana." Devon says

"Right. Warhammer, we need you to disengage your Warthog and Me, Master Chief, Spartan Davis and our new friends are gonna see if we can save some soldiers." Cortana says

"Roger, Cortana."

The Pelican arrives and drops the Warthog down gently on the ground

"Okay, Fireteam Charlie, Warthog deployed. Go and give 'em hell."

"Roger that, Warhammer. Standby to evacuate some marines and transport them to safety." Cortana says

"That's affirmative. Echo 4-19 standing by. Warhammer out."

The group approaches the Warthog

"I'll drive. You shoot, Chief." Davis says jumping into the driver seat of the Warthog

"Not a problem." Master Chief says jumping onto the back of the Warthog where the 12.7mm Gatling style Turret was mounted

"Alright. Let's move." Devon says as he and Luna take off into the air with their friends following behind

Master Chief and Spartan Davis follow Devon and his friends in their Warthog driving over the terrain. The heroes head into a large cave tunnel. But this was no ordinary tunnel. This seemed to be a metal tunnel with no rocks or anything. Curious about what layed deep within this so called cave, the group decided to investigate

"This cave is not a natural formation." Cortana says

"So we noticed." Devon says

"Perhaps someone built them." Hiccup says

"Yeah. So they must lead somewhere." Astrid says

"I've hacked into the Covenant Battle Net. Their broadcasting tactics on isolated channels. We should show them who they're dealing with." Cortana says

"Oh yeah. Hookfang and I, we'll show them who they're dealing with." Snotlout says

"Chief, I'm going to use your suit's transcom system to monitor their chatter." Cortana says

"Good thinking, Cortana. We could possibly learn what the Covenant are planning." Davis says

The group soon enters a very large room. They try to proceed further, but the bridge for the Warthog was offline

"The bridge is offline." Davis says

"Cortana." Master Chief says

"I'm working on it. And...I got it. There's an activation pad up there on that platform just up that ramp. Head up there and you should be able to activate a light bridge." Cortana says

The group heads up the ramp and over to the platform that overlooked the wide gap which was meant for the bridge. Master Chief takes his hand and presses down on the holographic activation pad. Metal structures move out from underneath the floor each side and a light bridge of transparent light was created. Devon and his friends were amazed by this. With the light bridge online, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump back in their Warthog and continue further ahead with Devon and his friends following them

"There's alot more traffic on the Covenant Battle Net. Apparently, alot more crew members made it off the Pillar of Autumn than I predicted. If we can find Captain Keyes and the other survivors, we have a chance to coordinate an effective resistance." Cortana says

The heroes soon make it out of the tunnels and out into the forest. They come across one empty life boat, but there were no bodies lying around which left everyone confused

"Here's one of the life boats." Cortana says

"But there's no bodies lying around." Spyro says

"Why?" Cynder asks

"There's a whole lot of weapons here. We better stock up while we can." Davis says

Spartan Davis picks an SRS99 Sniper Rifle which had a long-range accurate 10X scope and a four round magazine carrying 14.5×114mm high power bullets

"Maybe this Sniper Rifle may come in handy." Davis says

Master Chief stocks up on Assault Rifle and Magnum ammunition while Spartan Davis loads up on his Assault Rifle and his Sniper Rifle

With their ammo topped off, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump back into the Warthog and drive off with Devon and his friends following them. They head up a hill and see another structure. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump out of their Warthog while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons land up alongside them

"There's another structure." Hiccup says

"Some marines may have taken cover there." Cortana sys

"We better take a look." Devon says

"Hold up." Davis says

Davis takes out his new Sniper Rifle and looks through the scope. From his point of view, Davis could see a few Grunts and Jackals patrolling the structure

"We got Covenant contact by the structure." Davis says

"What should we do?" Astrid asks

"Switch 'em off. I'll provide sniper fire from up here while you guys follow the Master Chief inside the structure." Davis says

"Follow me." Master Chief says

Following Master Chief, Devon and his friends stick to the ground as they approach the site undetected. The group was getting into position to ambush the Covenant hiding behind some large trees

"Davis, we're in position." Master Chief says over the radio

"Roger, Chief. I'm taking the shot." Davis says over the radio

Davis aims his Sniper Rifle at the head of an Elite and takes the shot. The Sniper round blasts a good hole in the Elite's head as it falls to the ground dead. The Grunts and Jackals hear the sniper shots and begin to panic

"They're in a panic. Hit 'em now while they're afraid." Davis says over the radio

Master Chief takes out his Magnum and shoots four Grunts dead with headshots putting four single bullets in their heads

Devon conjures two small discs of light in his left-hand and throws them at two Grunts. The discs hit the two Grunts directly in their foreheads making them fall dead. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two Jackals which hits killing both Jackals. Stormfly rams her head into an Elite sending it flying into the air. Then, she fires a jet of fire at the Elite sending it ablaze. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast which explodes killing two Grunts and two Jackals. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire upon several Grunts sending them ablaze making them run around while they were on fire. Barf lets loose a cloud of gas from his mouth over to an Elite, two Grunts and two Jackals. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that blows the Covenant soldiers to pieces

The group soon takes care of the Covenant outside the structure

"That does it for the Covenant out here." Cynder says

"Now we just have to save the marines inside." Spyro says

"I'll get them. You all stay out here and secure the area. I won't be long." Master Chief says

With that said, Master Chief heads into one of the doorways leading deeper into the structure. Once inside, Master Chief finds a few marines caught in a firefight with a few Jackals and Grunts. He quickly takes out the Grunts with headshots from his Magnum. Then, he takes out his Assault Rifle, aims it at the small gaps of the shields the Jackals used for defense, and fires. The bullets hit their mark against the Jackals and they fall dead to the ground

"Chief, it's Davis. Have you found the marines?"

"Affirmative. I'm bringing them out now." Master Chief says

Master Chief soon walks out with the marines

"Echo 4-19 to Cortana, come in."

"We read you Echo 4-19. We have survivors ready for immediate dust off."

"Roger, Cortana. On my way."

"I spotted additional life boats in your area. One near a rock slide. And another near the head of the river. Hard to see from my altitude, but it looks like there are more survivors."

"Acknowledged. We're on our way." Cortana says

The marines board the Pelican dropship while the group heads out to save other marines pinned down by Covenant. They head over to the life boat near the river and see the marines hiding on a hill near the structure taking cover from Covenant fire coming from the Elites, Grunts and Jackals. A few of the marines were wounded

"There are some marines hiding in the hills above this structure." Cortana says

"Looks like they're pinned down." Hiccup says

"But not for long." Devon says

"You guys go. I'll watch your back with the Sniper Rifle." Davis says

Master Chief takes out a group of six Grunts with a Frag Grenade. He pulls the pin and throws it. All six of the Grunts were blown to pieces

Devon jumps down off Luna's back, summons his Keyblade, and cleaves it down on a Elite. Another Elite tries to attack him from behind, but Luna lands hard ontop of the Elite crushing it to death. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two Elites which hits killing both of them despite their shielding technology. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes at dozens of Grunts. The spikes pierces the Grunts killing them instantly. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast which explodes killing three Jackals. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it into a few Grunts. Barf lets loose a cloud of gas from his mouth over to an Elite, two Grunts and three Jackals. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that blows the Covenant soldiers to pieces

One Elite tries to attack Master Chief while his back was turned, but Davis shoots a bullet straight through the Elite's head making it fall dead on the ground

"Thanks for rescuing us. We've got wounded here."

"We'll get a Pelican Dropship to your location." Cortana says

"Attention, this is Pelican Dropship 4-19. I'm on station and ready for another pick-up."

"Roger that, warhammer. Ready for dust off. We're going to rescue the last squad of marines. Good luck." Cortana says

With that said, the group heads out to rescue the last batch of marines. As they traveled the terrain, Cortana found more information on the Covenant Battle Net

"I just recieved word that the Covenant have secured the Pillar of Autumn's crash-site. Hopefully, the captain is still alive. The bad news is the Covenant have captured an entire supply and command crew." Cortana says

"Then, let's find the final life boat and link up with the rest of the survivors." Devon says

And soon enough, the heroes found the last remaining marines. They were caught in a firefight with a couple of Grunts, Jackals, and Elites. The marines took cover behind large rocks from the rockslide the pilot described earlier

"There's the marines." Spyro says

"They're trapped." Cynder says

"Then, let's go lend them a hand." Devon says

Devon and his friends fly toward the area flying over Master Chief and Spartan Davis as they drove in their Warthog

"Time to show them what I'm made of." Devon says

In that moment, Devon jumps off Luna's back and dives down toward the Covenant with his Keyblade drawn. The Elites, Grunts, and Jackals turn their attention up toward Devon who dived down toward them and fired their Plasma Rifles, Plasma Pistols and Needlers at him. Devon flew left and right avoiding the gunfire and continued toward the Covenant. He soon takes his Keyblade in both his hands and holds it over his head preparing to strike. Devon's Keyblade glowed brightly with pure blue light

As soon as he reached them, Devon smashes his Keyblade into the ground with a downward slash, obliterating most of the Covenant Infantry around him with a devastating wave of blazing light

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons watched in amazement as Devon took on the Covenant. Master Chief and Spartan Davis stopped their Warthog and watched Devon fight the Covenant with interest wanting to see what he could do. The marines who took cover peered around the large rocks and watched Devon obliterate the Covenant soldiers

All the Jackals, Grunts, and Elites who had been firing at the marines now directed their attention toward Devon aiming their weapons at him and firing. Devon sprints toward the Covenant opposition dodging plasma shots and needle shots which were shot in his direction jumping from left to right. The Legendary Keyblade Master takes his Left-hand and forms it into a fist with blue light radiating from his hand. He then jumps up and swings his left-hand conjuring six blasts of blue light which acted like guided missiles seeking out their own individual targets. The six blasts of light hit six Jackals, three Minors and three Majors

A blue Elite Minor draws it's Energy Sword, roars out in rage and tries to attack Devon from behind. Devon knew the Elite was coming for him with his eyes looking toward it, but didn't even bother to look back. Before the Elite could drive his Energy Sword into him, Devon backflips over the Elite just as it lunges his Energy Sword at him and jabs his Keyblade straight through the Elite's body through it's back with the tip of his Keyblade protruding out from it's chest. The Elite groans in pain. Devon soon removes his Keyblade and the Elite falls to the ground dead

The Legendary Keyblade Master turns his attention toward the Grunts who were now completely scared out of their wits. They dropped their weapons and began to flee panicking. Devon teleports up to the fleeing Grunts despite that he was meters away from them. Devon darts toward the Grunts and slashes them with side-swipes from his Keyblade killing each and every one of them with only one hit from his swipes

"He's a Demon! Flee!"

Devon turned his attention toward the last remaining Grunt who tried to flee, but he took his Keyblade and threw it several meters at the fleeing Grunt. The Keyblade struck the Grunt in the back causing it to fall to the ground dead face down

Within moments, all of the Covenant Infantry in the area were defeated. And not only that, they were all defeated by Devon who single-handedly struck them all down with his Keyblade. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons landed near Devon completely amazed by Devon's impressive feat

"Devon, that was amazing." Luna says

"That was real impressive, Devon." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward Toothless

"What do you think, bud?" Hiccup asks

Toothless nods in agreement

"Never saw you do that before. Even I'm impressed." Astrid says

"Devon, you were awesome." Fishlegs says

Meatlug nods in agreement

"Yeah. Did you see how he took out all those bad guys? I totally want a Keyblade now!" Tuffnut says

"Me too!" Ruffnut shouts enthusiastically

"Big deal. If I had a Keyblade, I could've done all that." Snotlout says

"In your dreams, Snotlout." Astrid says leaning in toward Snotlout

Master Chief and Spartan Davis stopped their Warthog only a few meters from Devon and his friends, jumped off the land vehicle, and walked toward them

"Not bad." Master Chief says

"Most impressive." Davis says

The marines came out of hiding and approached the heroes. They were most impressed by Devon's fighting skills

"Hey, we saw you take out all those Covies. That was amazing."

"Yeah. Great work."

"Nice job."

Having rescued all of the marines, Cortana calls in the Pelican Dropship

"That's all of them. Warhammer, you're clear to land." Cortana says

"Roger that. I'm on my way."

"New traffic on the Covenant Battle Net. I found Captain Keyes. He's being held on a Covenant ship cruiser, the Truth and Reconcilliation, a ship I disabled before we abandoned the Autmun. The Truth and Reconciliation touched down on a desert plateau roughly 300 Kilometers from here." Cortana says

The Pelican Dropship touches down softly in the area and opens it's hatch

"Welcome aboard, Spartans."

The female pilot in the cockpit notices Devon and his friends on their dragons

"So Cortana, you mind introducing us to your new friends?"

"Later, lieutenant. We should move out. And then we'll need your help on a rescue mission." Cortana says

Once everyone was aboard, the Pelican Dropship takes off into the air with Devon and his friends flying alongside them. The group having joined up with Master Chief and Spartan Davis now embarked on a rescue mission. Their objective: Board The Truth and Reconciliation and rescue Captain Jacob Keyes

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here it is! The Legendary Keyblade Master and his friends meet another legend, The Master Chief, Spartan John-117! I also added an OC to this epic Kingdom Hearts/Halo Crossover, Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan Davis-217.  
>He is one of my custom-made Spartans in the Halo games for the Multiplayer. While I was planning on this chapter, I thought maybe, why not add my Spartan into the story? I also gave my Spartan OC a little history. He's a close friend of Master Chief. He lived on the same planet Master Chief did back in his childhood. And served alongside him in missions against the Covenant. For Spartan Davis' voice reference, he is voiced by Brian Bloom, the voice of Keegan from Call of Duty: Ghosts. To start things off, this chapter tells of their escape from the Pillar of Autumn which was invaded by the Covenant, how they landed on the Halo Ring, Installation 04, and how they met Devon and his friends. Devon and his group meet the Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and they even meet Cortana. They learn about the history of the Halo Universe as Cortana explained to them. They learn about the Fall of Reach, the Human-Covenant War, and the UNSC. The heroes lend their help assiting Master Chief and Spartan Davis as they rescue the surviving marines who were hunted by the Covanent. Now they embark on a rescue mission to board a Covenant ship called The Truth and Reconciliation and rescue Captain Keyes. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!<p> 


	2. The Truth and Reconciliation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Installation 04)<p>

It was dark out. The night sky was filled with dozens of stars

Master Chief and Spartan Davis were onboard the Pelican Dropship with Staff Sergeant Avery Johnson and a squad of Marine soldiers as they flew toward their objective. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew alongside the Pelican Dropship ready to assist in anyway they can. They were each given small earpiece radios which were clipped onto their right-ears so that they could communicate with each other. The group were in a rocky desert heading toward the Covenant Cruiser called The Truth and Reconciliation which hovered above a large plateau

"The enemy has captured Captain Keyes and are holding him aboard one of their cruisers, The Truth and Reconciliation. The ship is currently holding position approximately 300 meters above the other end of this plateau." Cortana says

"Well, how do we get inside the ship if it's in the air?"

"There's a Gravity Lift that carries troops and supplies between the ship and the surface. That's our ticket in." Johnson says

"Once we get inside the ship, we should be able to lock onto Captain Keyes' position through his neural implants." Cortana says

Devon and his friends land down on the ground and await Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and the Marines deployment. The Pelican Dropship touches down gently and opens it's hatch

"Move out, Marines! Go, go, go!" Johnson shouts

As they touched down, the heroes move up and proceed into the area. Up ahead was a path on the left that led into the next area while there was a hill leading to higher ground on the right

"Stick to higher ground on the right. We should be able to recon the enemy opposition without being spotted." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both take out their Sniper Rifles and head up the hill. The area was filled with Covenant. There were Grunts, Jackals, and a few Elites. There were even Shade Turrets planted in the area with Grunts mounted on them

"I've detected Covenant stationary guns in the next area. Chief, Davis, I recommend using your Sniper Rifles to take out the gunners while I call them out." Cortana says

"Understood." Master Chief says

"Devon, you and your friends stay with the Seargent and the Marines and standby to assist, the Master Chief and Spartan Davis will covertly take out as many of the Covenant as they can. Don't attack until the enemy returns fire on us." Cortana says

"Sure thing, Cortana. We'll be here if you need us." Devon says through his radio

Master Chief and Spartan Davis got into crouch position and looked through the scope of their Sniper Rifles

"I count two Grunt mounted Shade Turrets dug in the area. Two Elites, six Jackals, and seven Grunts." Davis says

"We're ready when you are." Devon says through his radio

Devon looks back toward his friends who nod

"Taking the shot." Master Chief says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both shoot the Grunts operating the two Shade Turrets. The Grunts had their heads blown off by the shots of the Sniper Rifles and they fall to the ground dead. The Covenant in the area were now aware to their presence and began shooting at the two Spartans. Master Chief and Davis took cover behind some large rocks

"Let 'em have it!"

Devon and his friends move into the area and attack the Covenant with the Marines at the rear providing covering fire. Luna grabs a Grunt in her jaws and clamps down on it killing it. She then tosses the dead Grunt aside and slams her tail into two Jackals that stood behind her

The two Jackals that were hit by Luna's tail was sent flying over to Barf and Belch who had Tuffnut and Ruffnut riding them. Barf and Belch grab the two Jackals in their mouths and shake their heads killing the two Jackals. They both toss the dead Jackals aside

Spyro rams his head into a Grunt and shoots a blast of fire blasting it to bits. Cynder slams her tail at two Jackals knocking them away. Toothless hits two Grunts with his wings then blasts another Grunt with a Plasma Blast. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward three Grunts which pierces their bodies making them fall to the ground dead. Meatlug attacks with a Lava Blast shooting a fireball from her mouth toward two Grunts and two Jackals. The fireball explodes and kills the Grunts and the Jackals. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire upon the remaining Grunts setting them ablaze

Master Chief fires his Sniper Rifle at an Elite hitting it a direct headshot. Spartan Davis hits the second Elite with a headshot as well. The two Elites falls to the ground dead

The area was cleared out of Covenant and the group proceeds further into the plateau. They encounter more Covenant as they proceed, but they make short work of them. The group comes across another area filled with Covenant troops

"Covenant forces detected up ahead. The path on the left should help us sneak around them." Cortana says

"We'll hang back while you both get into position, Spartans."

Devon and his friends stayed back with the Marines while Master Chief and Spartan Davis continued heading down the left pathway. The area the group was in had three different paths. There was one on the left which Master Chief and Spartan Davis took. One path in the middle. And another on the right. In this area was several Grunts, Elites, Jackals and three Shade Turrets operated by three Grunts

"Cortana to Fireteam Charlie, the Chief and Spartan Davis has the left flank covered. Recommend you move up the middle."

"Me and my friends will move up through the right side." Devon says over the radio

With that said, the group flanks the Covenant forces and attacks

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both shoot two Elites with headshots from their Sniper Rifles. A Shade Turret targeted the two Spartans and fired at them while they took cover behind some rocks. Davis takes out a Plasma Grenade which he acquired from the body of a dead Elite. He presses a button on the grenade and tosses it toward the Shade Turret. The Plasma Grenade emitted a bright blue light and gaseous plasma as it flew across the air. The grenade sticks to the Shade Turret and explodes in a flash of white-blue light destroying it and the Grunt who operated it

Devon and his friends were heading up the right flank when a Shade Turret targets them and began firing. The group hides behind a collection of large rocks as the turret fired at them. Devon takes his Keyblade, quickly jumps out and throws it at the Shade Turret. Devon's Keyblade glows with bright, blue light as it headed for the Shade Turret. It pierces into the Shade Turret leaving the Grunt who operated it confused. The Shade Turret soon explodes in a flash of blue light

The Marines who were moving through the middle were gunning down several Grunts and Jackals until the Shade Turret targeted them making them get to cover. Having cleared the right flank, Devon and his friends moved to help out the Marines who were pinned down. Spyro shoots a fireball at a Jackal while Cynder spews a blast of poison at another Jackal. Luna and Toothless both fire a single Plasma Blast at the Shade Turret. Their blasts combined were powerful enough to destroy the Shade Turret and kill the Grunt operating it

With the Shade Turrets gone and the Covenant in the area dealt with, the group heads through a passageway into the area where the Gravity Lift and the Covenant Cruiser was located. The area of course was guarded by Covenant forces. There were three Shade Turrets planted in the area. One was set on a hill to the right side and two more were placed in the back. There were numerous Elites, Jackals, and Grunts in this area than anywhere else the group had managed to bypass

"We're directly underneath the ship now." Cortana says

"Alright. Are we there yet or what?" Snotlout says

"If we're gonna board that thing, we'll need a plan."

"The Covenant use the gravity well to transport troops and supplies to the Covenant ship from the ground. We need to ambush them, secure this loading zone and use the lift to enter the ship." Cortana says

"Then, let's get started." Devon says

Devon jumps off Luna's back and heads toward an Elite Minor who had it's back turned. He takes his Keyblade and drives it straight through the Elite's body. The Elite groans and falls to the ground dead. The Grunts who were nearby saw this and began to flee. The Shade Turret that was set on the hill targeted Devon and fired at him. Devon took cover behind some large rocks as the turret fired on him. As the Grunt continued firing at Devon, it was completely unaware of Luna who stood behind it until she growled in an angry tone. The Grunt slowly turned and looked back only to meet the angry face of Luna who wasn't very happy with the fact that it had fired at her rider. In that moment, Luna grabs the Grunt in her jaws and plucks it out of the Shade Turret. She then clamps her jaws down on the Grunt killing it and tosses it aside

The other two Shade Turrets turned their attention toward Luna and targeted her. But before they could fire, Master Chief and Spartan Davis both shoot the two Grunts out of the turrets hitting them with headshots from their Sniper Rifles

The Marines moved in and began gunning down a few Grunts and Jackals

Toothless rammed his head at a Jackal sending it flying and fired a single Plasma Blast blowing it to bits. Two more Jackals tried to attack Toothless from behind, but he slammed his tail into both of them. Stormfly slams her tail into an Elite and unleashes a jet of fire sending it ablaze. Hookfang grabs a Grunt in his jaws and shakes it breaking it's bones. He then tosses the Grunt aside and rams his head into three more Grunts. Meatlug rams her head into a Grunt sending it flying. The Grunt lands on the ground. It tries to get back up, but Meatlug lands on the Grunt crusing it underneath her stomach. Barf spews out a cloud of gas which reaches an Elite, two Grunts and three Jackals catching them inside. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that engulfs the Covenant soldiers leaving no trace of them behind

Just when they thought it was over, a group of Covenant Infantry consisting of Grunts, Elites and Jackals hovered down to the ground from the ship. Master Chief takes a Plasma Grenade, primes it, and throws it at the Covenant soldiers. The grenade sticks to the Elite's chest and explodes. The Covenant who were caught in the explosion radius of the grenade were blasted away and killed. More and more Covenant forces drop down from the cruiser that hovered overhead, but the group made short work of them. That was until two massive alien creatures dropped down from the ship. These aliens were known as Hunters

Hunters also known as Mgalekgolo were aliens composed of orange, worm-like creatures called Lekgolo. When grouped together, their intelligence, strength, and maneuverability are increased exponentially. Hunters do not use vocal chords to speak, but instead vibrate their bodies to make a low rumble to produce speech. Hunters are equipped with a heavy Fuel Rod assault cannon integrated directly into their armor on one arm. On the other arm, they carry an enormous and nearly impervious two-part heavy metal shield. They also have spikes on their backs which act as sensory nodes and were as sharp as razors. Hunters were usually put into pairs of two. This pair were known as Bond Brothers

Devon and his friends were surprised by these new aliens

"Uh, what are those things?" Hiccup asks

"Hunters. Keep your distance. They're too strong." Cortana says

Devon notices gaps in the Hunter's neck and back showing their orange skin. However, a closer look showed the worm-like creatures that formed their bodies

"Go for their neck and back! That's their weakspots!" Devon shouts

The Hunters charged toward Devon making rumbling sounds preparing to hit him with a melee attack. One of the Hunters tries to smash Devon with it's shield, but he jumps to the side and dodges the attack. The Hunter turns around and tries to hit Devon again, but he jumps back away dodging the attack. The Hunter then tries using it's Fuel Rod Cannon firing a green blast of powerful energy at Devon. The Legendary Keyblade Master jumps into the air dodging the blast and flipping over the Hunter. Devon lands behinds it's back and delivers a powerful side-swipe to it's exposed back slicing off a chunk of the orange worms. The Hunter falls to the ground dead

The second Hunter feels the death of it's brother and went completely berserk. The Hunter immediately went for Devon, the murderer of it's partner. Devon turns and sees the Hunter charging toward him. He defends himself with his Keyblade, but he was knocked back several feet away from a swipe of the Hunter's shield. Devon was now down on the ground on his back. The Hunter continues charging for Devon and prepares to initiate another melee attack. But before it could bring down it's shield on Devon, Luna shoots a single Plasma Blast into the Hunter's back blasting out a ton of it's worm-like skin. The Hunter began to fall forward toward Devon. Devon manages to roll out of the way before the huge alien could crush him. Devon rises up to his feet and looks at the Hunters who were now dead

"You're not kidding. Those Hunters are strong." Devon says

"Devon, are you alright?" Luna asks worried

"Yeah. I'm still breathing. Don't worry." Devon says petting Luna's head

"We've secured the landing platform."

"Marines, prepare for boarding action."

"Cortana to Echo 4-19, we've reached the gravity lift and are ready for reinforcements."

"Copy that, Cortana. Hold on tight. Warhammer out."

"Once we're inside the ship, I can home in on the Captain's neural interface. He'll probably be in or near the ship's brig. We should narrow our search." Cortana says

"We'll find him. Even if we have to search the entire ship." Devon says

"Echo 4-19 inbound. I'm dropping the load."

The Pelican touches down near the gravity lift and deploys four Marine soldiers. The group stepped onto the gravity lift underneath the Covenant Cruiser and prepared themselves for insertion. Devon climbed onto Luna's back while the Viking Teens were still on their dragons. The Marines were the first to be lifted up into the ship. Then, Devon and his friends were lifted up into the Covenant Cruiser. And finally, Master Chief and Spartan Davis were lifted into the cruiser

(The Truth and Reconciliation)

Devon and his friends along with Master Chief, Spartan Davis and the Marines were now inside the Covenant Cruiser

"We're in. I've got a good lock on the captain's transponder. No Covenant defenses detected." Cortana says

"What? There's no Covenant in here?"

"Maybe nobody's home." Hiccup says

Suddenly, Devon sees something move from the corner of his eye

"Wait! There!" Devon says

In that moment, Devon throws his Keyblade toward a Spec Ops Elite who had it's Active Camoflauge on. Devon's Keyblade pierces right through the Elite's body through it's chest sending it flying up against the wall of the large room. Devon's Keyblade vanishes from the Elite's dead body and reappears in his right-hand

Then, more Spec Ops Elite come barging into the room all using their Active Camoflauge

"Elites! They got Active Camoflauge!" Cortana says

"You mean they're invisible?!" Fishlegs asks

"They're like Changewings!" Astrid shouts

"Keep your eyes open!" Devon shouts

One Spec Ops Elite tries to sneak up on Devon and Luna, but they both sense the Elite behind them. Before it could strike, Luna slams the Elite with her tail disabling it's Active Camoflauge. With the Elite now revealed, Master Chief guns down the Elite with his Assault Rifle

Spartan Davis looks at his Motion Sensor on his HUD and sees a Spec Ops Elite heading straight for Astrid and Stormfly who were trying to keep an eye out for any sign of movement. The Elite had it's Energy Sword out ready to finish off the two girls. Before it could strike, Spartan Davis guns down the Elite with his Assault Rifle. Astrid and Stormfly turn to see the dead Elite and they saw that it was Spartan Davis who took it down and saved them

"Thanks." Astrid says

"Anytime." Davis says

After surviving the ambush from the Spec Ops Elites, the group begins heading through the rooms and hallways of the Covenant Cruiser searching for Captain Keyes. They come across more Covenant Troops along the way, but they manage to fight their way through

"The captain's transponder signal is getting stronger. The brig must be nearby." Cortana says

"Then, let's move. We gotta find him." Devon says

The group continues moving through the ship's rooms and hallways fighting through Covenant forces determined to find Captain Keyes. They soon come across the brig where Captain Keyes was supposedly held captive. Also in the brig were captured Marines

"I'm guessing this must be the brig." Hiccup says

The group looks in the cells and see Captain Keyes in one of them. They also notice that some Marines were held prisoner in some of the cells

"There's some Marines trapped in here." Cynder says

"And there's Captain Keyes." Cortana says

"Is there a way we can open these cells?" Spyro asks

"There's a console over there." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis walk over to the console which controlled the cell fields. Master Chief presses his hand on the console and deactivates the fields that imprisoned Captain Keyes and the Marines inside

"Coming here was reckless. You two are better than this." Captain Keyes says as Master Chief and Spartan Davis help him up to his feet

"Sir, are you alright?" Davis asks

"Don't worry, Spartan. I'm fine." Captain Keyes says

Captain Keyes soon notices Devon and his friends

"I see you have made some new friends." Captain Keyes says

"You must be Captain Keyes. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Cortana has told us much about you. I'm Devon, the Legendary Keyblade Master. These are my friends, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Vikings and Dragons of Berk."

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and Dragons nod as Devon introduces them

"Good to meet you, Devon." Captain Keyes says as he shakes Devon's hand

Captain Keyes looks at Devon's group and was amazed upon seeing Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch

"Dragons. I'm quite surprised. You've actually trained them?" Captain Keyes says amazed

"Yes. We've trained them to be our friends and companions." Hiccup says

"Interesting. I'd very much like to learn more about them once this is all over." Captain Keyes says

"Well, what matters now is that you're safe." Luna says

Toothless steps forward to Captain Keyes and allows him to pet his head. Captain Keyes rubs Toothless' head happy that he was able to have an experience with the Dragons

"I'm glad we were able to learn more about each other, but we need to move. We need to get off this ship and escape the Covenant." Captain Keyes says

"Agreed." Devon says

Captain Keyes steps out of his cell with Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless

"Marines, lock and load your weapons. Let's be ready to move." Captain Keyes says

"Yes, sir!"

Captain Keyes looks toward Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends

"While the Covenant had us locked up in here, I overheard the guards talking about this ring world. They call it Halo." Captain Keyes says

"Halo?" Devon and his friends say in unison

"What is that?" Snotlout asks

"Is that what this place is called?" Astrid asks

"One moment. Accessing the Covenant Battle Net. According to the data in their battle net, the ring has some kind of deep religious belief. If I'm analyzing this correctly, they believe that Halo is some sort of weapon, one with vast, unimaginable power." Cortana says

"This place is a weapon?" Hiccup asks

"Uh, how could a giant thing like this be a weapon?" Tuffnut asks

"I have no idea." Ruffnut says

"Then, it's true." Captain Keyes says

"What's true?" Devon asks

"The Covenant kept on saying that whoever controls Halo controls the fate of the Universe." Captain Keyes says

"That doesn't sound good." Fishlegs says nervously

"No, it doesn't." Hiccup says

"Now I see. I've intercepted a number of messages about a Covenant Search Team looking for a control room. I thought they were looking for a bridge for the cruiser that I damaged during the battle above the ring." Cortana says

"But instead, they must be searching for Halo's control room." Devon says

"That's bad news. If Halo is indeed a weapon and the Covenant get control of it, they'll use it against us and wipe out the entire human race." Captain Keyes says

"Well, we won't let that happen." Luna says

Captain Keyes nods in agreement and looks toward Master Chief and Spartan Davis

"Chief, Davis, Cortana, I have a new mission for you. We need to beat the Covenant to Halo's control room." Captain Keyes says

Captain Keyes turns his attention toward Devon and his friends

"Devon, I want you and your friends to go with Master Chief and Spartan Davis on their mission. Help them get to Halo's control room and stop the Covenant." Captain Keyes says

"You got it, sir. We'll go with them and stop the Covenant from using Halo. No more people will die at their hands." Devon says

"Thank you. All of you. Once this is all over, I shall recommend you all as honorary members of the UNSC." Captain Keyes says

Captain Keyes then looks toward the Marines

"Marines, we're moving out." Captain Keyes says

"Yes, sir!"

The Marines took some Plasma Rifles and armed themselves for combat. Captain Keyes grabs hold of a Plasma Rifle and arms himself for combat

"Chief, Davis, take point." Captain Keyes says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis nod and take point leading the group

"Stick with us, sir. We'll keep you safe." Luna says

"I'll bring up some NAV points leading to the Shuttle Bay. We can grab a ship and exit the ship from there." Cortana says

Having rescued Captain Keyes, the group now began making their way out of the ship. They head out into the hallways and find Covenant forces inside. Letting nothing stand in their way, the group fights through the Covenant forces. They soon reach the Shuttle Bay and Cortana calls in the Pelican Dropship

"Cortana to Echo 4-19, the Captain needs extraction on the double."

"Negative, Cortana. I'm being engaged by Covenant air patrols and I'm having a rough time shaking them. You'll be better off finding your own ride. Sorry."

"Acknowledged, Foehammer. Cortana out. Air support is cut off, Captain. We need to hold here until she can move in."

"Aw, man. We're trapped in here! We're screwed! We're screwed, man!"

"Stow the belly-aching, soldier. Cortana, if you, Davis, Devon, and the Chief can get us into one of those Covenant dropships, I can fly us out of here." Captain Keyes says

"Yes, Captain. There's a Covenant Spirit Dropship still docked." Cortana says

"So, we're stealing a ride? I like it." Snotlout says

"Technically, they're stealing a ride, Snotlout. We'll ride on our dragons and follow them out." Devon says

"Cortana, set up a waypoint to the dropship." Davis says

"You got it." Cortana says

Cortana places a waypoint on Master Chief and Spartan Davis' HUD directing them to the dropship

"Follow us." Master Chief says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis took point while Devon and his friends followed protecting Captain Keyes and the Marines. They soon reach the Shuttle Bay where the Covenant Spirit Dropship was docked. Master Chief and Spartan Davis head up to the console that held the dropship in place. Master Chief presses on the console while Spartan Davis watches his back. The Spirit was unanchored from the Shuttle Bay

"That did it. The dropship is loose." Cortana says

"Everybody, mount up. Let's get onboard." Captain Keyes says

"You go ahead. We'll follow on our dragons." Devon says

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Captain Keyes and the Marines board the Spirit dropship while Devon and his friends mount up on their dragons

"Give me a minute to interface the ship's controls." Cortana says

"No need. I'll take this bird out myself." Captain Keyes says taking control of the ship

Before the group could take off, two Hunters storm into the Shuttle Bay and prepares to fire upon the ship

"Captain, Hunters!" Cortana says

"Hang on!" Captain Keyes says

Captain Keyes rams the prongs of the dropship at the two Hunters crushing them against the wall

"Nice one, sir!"

"Time for a little payback." Captain Keyes says

Having dealt with the Hunters, the group flies out of the Covenant Cruiser and escapes the Covenant. Now they all had a new objective: Find Halo's control room and stop the Covenant from using it

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Rescue mission aboard The Truth and Reconciliation. Devon and his friends join Master Chief and Spartan Davis in a rescue mission to save Captain Keyes being held prisoner aboard the Covenant Cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation. Once aboard, the group meets Captain Keyes and escorts him into the Shuttle Bay of the ship. They manage to hijack a Covenant Spirit dropship and escape the Covenant Cruiser. Next mission: The Silent Cartographer. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	3. The Silent Cartographer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

It was now daytime and the weather was partly sunny. Some clouds hovered in the sky

Two Pelican dropships flew across the air. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were onboard one of the Pelican dropships with a squad of Marines flying toward a tropical island. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew alongside the Pelican dropships ready to begin their mission

"The Covenant believe that what they call 'The Silent Cartographer' is somewhere on this island." Cortana says

"What exactly is a Cartographer?" Hiccup asks

"The Cartographer is a map room that will lead us to Halo's control center. The island has multiple structures and installations. One of them contains the map room." Cortana says

"We'll search every structure and installation for the Cartographer. We can't let the Covenant reach the control center." Devon says

"We're approaching the LZ. It's gonna be hot."

The Covenant on the beach was firing at the dropships. The Landing Zone was gonna be hot. Avoiding the gunfire, the Pelicans touch down on the beach and open their hatches. Devon and his friends land inbetween the dropships

"Touchdown! Hit it, Marines!"

"Ooo-rah!"

"Go! Go! Go!"

The Marines head out of the Pelicans and charge straight into battle with Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends following them. On the beach were several Grunts along with a few Jackals and Elites

Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire their Assault Rifles at the Elites with the Marines backing them up. The Marines held out on their own shooting their Assault Rifles at Grunts, but they had little difficulty dealing the Jackals who held their shields

Devon throws his Keyblade at a Grunt while Luna shoots two Plasma Blasts at two other Grunts. She then slams her tail at an Elite and two Jackals

Spyro uses his Fire Breath and unleashes a stream of flames at some Grunts and Jackals setting them on fire

Cynder uses her new Light Breath shooting blasts of white light from her mouth toward some Grunts

Toothless shoots a Plasma Blast at a Jackal blasting it away. Then, he hits two more Jackals with his wings

Stormfly unleashes a jet of flames at several Grunts and Jackals sending them ablaze. She then flicks her tail launching multiple spikes at an Elite. The Elite is pierced multiple times by the spikes and falls to the ground dead

Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast spewing a chunk of lava at some Grunts melting them

Hookfang slams his tail at some Grunts knocking them away. Next, he unleashes a stream of fire at some Jackals sending them ablaze. Then, he shoots a Fire Blast at two Elites blasting them to bits

Barf lets out a cloud of gas from his mouth toward a group of Grunts and Jackals. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that blows away all the Grunts and Jackals that were caught inside

Soon, all the Covenant on the beach were defeated. The beach was now clear

"Clear!"

"All Clear!"

"Area secure. All hostiles have been eliminated."

"Affirmative. Echo 4-19 inbound."

The Pelican flies in with a Warthog in tow and drops it gently on the beach

"Somebody order a Warthog?"

"Hey, I didn't know you made housecalls, Foehammer."

"You know our motto. We deliver."

With the Warthog deployed, Master Chief jumps in the driver seat and Spartan Davis jumps onto the turret

"Shotgun!"

One Marine joins the two Spartans in their Warthog jumping into the passenger seat

"Alright. Let's go find that map room." Cortana says

"My thoughts exactly, Cortana." Devon says as he climbs onto Luna's back

The Viking Teens mount their dragons as well. With the beach secured and everyone mounted up, the group proceeds further down the beach searching for the map room

"Let's keep heading down this beach. There could be a structure further in that might have the map room." Devon says

Heading down the beach, the group encounters a few Covenant forces during their search. But they quickly make short work of them and continue their search. They soon come across a large structure thinking that it might be the map room. Master Chief and Spartan Davis dismount their Warthog while Devon and his friends land near them. The Marine who accompanied them stayed by the Warthog

"Stay with the Warthog and secure the area, soldier. We'll be back." Davis says

"You got it, sir."

While the Marine stayed behind with the Warthog, Master Chief, Davis, Devon and his friends entered the structure. They headed into the hallways of the building searching for the map room. During their exploration, they come across two Hunters inside a room

The Hunters charge toward the group and tries to attack swinging their shields at them. The heroes jump out of the way and dodge the Hunter's attack. Devon takes his Keyblade and swings a powerful side-swipe at the Hunter's back slicing out a chunk of it's worm-like skin. The Hunter falls to the floor dead. The other Hunter turns it's attention toward Devon and charges toward him. The Hunter swings it's shield, but Devon jumps back dodging the attack. While it's back was turned, Davis runs up to the Hunter, takes out a Plasma Grenade, primes it and drives into the Hunter's back planting the grenade inside. He then quickly backs away from the Hunter. Within moments, the Plasma Grenade inside the Hunter's body explodes leaving a hole in it's body. The Hunter like it's brother falls to the floor dead

Having dealt with the Hunters, the group proceeds further down into the structure. They soon come across a room with a holographic console

"Is this the map room?" Hiccup asks

"No. This isn't the map room. This is a security override station for the main facility located somewhere else on this island. Shut the system down so the Covenant won't be able to lock us out." Cortana says

Master Chief presses his hand down on the console and deactivates the security override that locked down the main facility that supposedly had the map room

"Okay. We should now have access to the facility. Let's find the map room." Cortana says

With that said, the group began heading back out of the building. They soon get an incoming transmission from a male pilot of a Pelican dropship

"Mayday! Mayday! Dropship Bravo 22 taking heavy fire! Repeat! We are under heavy fire and are losing altitude!"

"Understood. We're on our way." Cortana says

After hearing the transmission, the group continued heading out of the building. They make it outside onto the beach where the Marine awaited them with their Warthog

"Bravo 22 was bringing us some heavy weapons. After I saw we were up against the Hunters, I thought we could use them." Cortana says

The group saw Bravo 22's Pelican had crashed onto the beach

"That must be the dropship that contacted us." Devon says

"Looks like it crashed." Luna says

"Let's move down the beach. Keep an eye out for any cargo we can salvage." Cortana says

The group headed down onto the beach and move up toward the crashed Pelican. They met up with the Marine who followed them to the crash site. There was weapons, ammo, and dead Marines lying on the sand. Spartan Davis went over to check on the pilot. He checked his pulse and felt his chest for a heartbeat, but the pilot along with the Marines that were onboard the Pelican had died in the crash

"He's dead. They're all dead." Davis says

Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch whimpered with sadness feeling remorse for the death of these Marines. Spartan Davis examines the weapons that were scattered across the sand. The weapons that laid in the sand were M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon (M41 SSR MAV/AW) Rocket Launchers

These Rocket Launchers carries two 102mm HEAT shaped charge rockets and sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy and heavy firepower

Spartan Davis switches out his Magnum for the Rocket Launcher and places it on his back. He then tosses Master Chief another Rocket Launcher. Both Spartans now had heavy weapons capable of devastating firepower. Master Chief jumps back into the driver seat while Spartan Davis jumps onto the turret. The Marine who accompanied them jumped back into the passenger seat. With the two Spartans locked and loaded, the group heads out moving down the beach

The group comes upon another structure with Covenant forces in it. There was also two Hunters outside the structure with several Grunts and Jackals near them. Master Chief quickly stops the vehicle and both he and Spartan Davis jump out. They quickly switch to their Rocket Launchers and take aim through the scope. The two Spartans both fire a single rocket at the two Hunters. The rockets flies through the air at a fast velocity heading toward their target. Within moments, the rockets hit their mark impacting both Hunters engulfing them and the Grunts and Jackals in a large explosion

"The Covenant are putting up a real fight. The Cartographer must be close. My analysis shows that it is at the bottom level of this facility." Cortana says

"Then, let's head inside." Devon says

With that said, the team of heroes head inside the structure. They encounter more Covenant as they proceed further down into the facility, but they make short work of them. Especially since Master Chief and Spartan Davis had their Rocket Launchers. After fighting their way down the facility, the group finally reaches the map room. The room had a hologram of Halo Installation 04 on display. When Master Chief presses his hand down on the console, the Halo ring on the hologram splits into parts as Cortana analyzes the data

"Analyzing. The control room is located there. That structure appears to be some sort of temple or shrine if I am interpreting this correctly." Cortana says

"Ok. Let's go." Devon says

The group began heading out of the facility while Cortana contacts Captain Keyes

"Cortana to Captain Keyes."

Cortana recieved no response from Captain Keyes, but she did get a response from Pelican dropship, Foehammer

"The captain has dropped out of contact, Cortana. His ship may be out of range or having equipment problems."

"Keep trying, Foehammer. Let us know when you've re-established contact and then tell him that we have determined the location of the control center. We'll head over there as soon as we reach topside." Cortana says

"Affirmative. Foehammer out."

As the group began heading up through the facility, they encounter Covenant that had arrived inside the building. Several Elites, Grunts and Jackals all got in their way. Wasting no effort, the group fights their way through the Covenant while making their exit. Eventually, they reach the outside of the building

"Echo 4-19, we are topside. We need a ride. Requesting pick-up." Cortana says

"Roger. On my way."

The Pelican touches down gently on the platform and opens it's hatch. Master Chief and Spartan Davis board the Pelican dropship while Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons. The Pelican soon takes off into the air with Devon and his friends following on them on their dragons

"Let's get moving. Foehammer, here are coordinates for a flight plan I worked up." Cortana says

"Uh, Cortana, these coordinates are underground."

"The Covenant did a theroseismic scan. My analysis shows that Halo's a honeycomb of deep tunnels which circle the whole ring." Cortana says

The Pelican follows the coordinates that Cortana gave the pilot to a large open underground tunnel

"I hope you've got good money, Cortana. This Pelican won't turn on a dime."

"Look on the brightside, Foehammer. The last thing the Covenant would expect is an aerial insertion from underground." Cortana says

The Pelican lowers down into the tunnel with Devon and his friends following them inside. As the group descended into the tunnel, the entrance to the tunnel began to close above them. Having found the location of Halo's control room, the heroes headed down the tunnels searching for it

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> In search of the Silent Cartographer. Having rescued Captain Keyes, the group initiates an attack with the marines against the Covenant. The group searches the island for the map room where the Cartographer rested. They soon find it and gain access to the main facility. Now the group heads underground beginning their mission toward Halo's control room. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	4. Assault on the Control Room

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(In the Underground Tunnels)<p>

Somewhere in the underground tunnels, a few Grunts were stationed at a large platform. One of the Grunts heard something like an aircraft flying inside the tunnel. The Pelican dropship, Warhammer hovered upward in the large underground tunnel with Master Chief and Spartan Davis onboard while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew alongside it. The Grunt saw the group and as scared out of it's wits. Luna and Toothless roar at the Grunt making it run away. The other Grunts saw the dragons and they fled as well

"This is as far as I can go."

"Roger that. We'll be able to find our way to the control center from here." Cortana says

The Pelican drops down gently on the platform and opens it's hatch. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump out of the Pelican while Devon and his friends land on the platform

"Good luck. Foehammer out."

After dropping off Master Chief and Spartan Davis, the Pelican flies out of the tunnel. The group heads into the futuristic hallways and rooms fighting Covenant along the way. The group soon makes it out onto a large hi-tech bridge in a snowy, icy area of towering cliffs. There were also structures built into and through the cliff walls

"Hey, it's snowing down here." Hiccup says

"That's weird." Astrid says

"Why is it snowing down here?" Snotlout asks confused

"Interesting. The weather patterns here seems natural, not artificial. I wonder if the ring's environment systems are malfunctioning. It's as if the designers wanted the ring to have inclimate weather." Cortana says

As the group began crossing the bridge, they recieved a transmission on the radio

"Fireteam Zulu requesting immediate assistance from any UNSC forces. Does anyone copy?"

The voice on the radio belonged to Staff Sergeant Johnson

"I didn't think there were any UNSC forces left on this part of the ring. Cortana to Fireteam Zulu, I hear you. Hold position. We're on our way."

"Roger that. Make it quick." Johnson says

Ater recieving the transmission, the group continues crossing the bridge. Covenant forces tries to prevent the group from crossing, but they manage to fight their way across. Once they reach the other side, they head inside the structure built into the cliff wall. Inside were Grunts, but they were sound asleep

"They're asleep." Devon whispers

"Now they're gonna stay asleep." Davis whispers

In that moment, Davis pulls out a combat knife. He sneaks up to a Grunt in a crouched position and stabs his knife into it's head, piercing it's brain. Master Chief moves up to one Grunt and hits it with the stock end of his Assault Rifle

"We'll take 'em out quietly and move through this area." Davis says

Devon and his friends nod and they follow the two Spartans as they silently take out the sleeping Grunts. Davis still in crouched position takes the lead with Master Chief and the group moving quietly behind him. He sneaks up behind a sleeping Grunt, grabs it, and drives his knife into it's neck. Master Chief moves silently over to another sleeping Grunt, grabs it's head and snaps it's neck. The group moves quietly through the circular room taking out any sleeping Grunts that came across their path. Davis holds his hand out telling the group to hold position. He was picking up a moving red dot on his motion sensor. It was an Elite heading their way

"Approaching Elite. Five o'clock." Davis whispers

"He's coming in from the side." Master Chief whispers

Davis takes out his combat knife

"I got him." Davis whispers

Davis looks toward Devon and his group

"Watch and learn, kids." Davis whispers

The moment the Elite came walking in, Davis sprints toward the Elite and tackles him to the floor. The room ahead was empty, so they didn't have to worry about anymore Grunts that were asleep while Davis took down the Elite. The Elite on the floor tried to throw Davis off of him, but he clung on to the Elite. Davis took his knife and stabbed the Elite in the eye killing it instantly. Devon and his friends came walking up to Spartan Davis impressed by his assassination

Suddenly, the doorway the Elite came through opened up revealing a startled Grunt. The moment the Grunt saw the group, it turned around and fled. It didn't get far though as Davis quickly plucked his knife from the Elite's head, spun the knife around in his hand so that he was holding it by it's blade and threw it at the fleeing Grunt. The knife hits the Grunt deep in the back of it's head. It went in so deep that it pierced it's brain. The Grunt falls to the floor dead. Davis gets up on his feet, walks over to the dead Grunt and plucks it from it's head. Devon and his friends were completely amazed

"Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout in unison

Having silently cleared out the room of Covenant, the group proceeds further into the structure. They come across a large elevator and they all step on. Davis presses his hand on the console which controlled the elevator and the elevator began heading downward. The elevator soon reached the bottom and the group made it outside into the snowy canyon. Once outside, the group saw a Wraith tank firing from several meters away at Johnson and his squad of five surviving Marines who were taking cover behind some large rocks. Near the soldiers was a Scorpion battle tank and a Warthog that was positioned not far from them. Unlike the UNSC vehicles, the Covenant vehicles featured a gravity propulsion system which allowed them to skim across the ground

The Wraith tank that attacked the Marines was the Covenant's main heavy assault craft for ground engagements. The Wraith wields a massive, bulbous and thickly armored mortar assault gun. The tank had a sleek winged vehicle design more akin to an aircraft than a ground vehicle. The Wraith is composed of four major components: The chassis, is the first and major component and consists of the cockpit, which contains the controls for the pilot, these include the controls that move the vehicle, align the mortar on-target, and arms and fires the main battery. Holographic control surfaces and displays show the pilot a 360-degree view outside the Wraith. Underneath is its propulsion system consisting of a boosted gravity propulsion drive, the chassis also contains the necessary systems that power all other systems on the vehicle. Two wide lateral fins are the second major component to the tank. The fins stabilize the vehicle on terrain, as well as provide the vehicle thrust to attain limited boost for enhanced maneuverability. The third major component is the rudders, which control the turning or yaw-axis of the vehicle. The rudders use two independent propulsion drives to help turn the vehicle. The fourth and final major component is the gun carriage, which contains the heavy mortar cannon. The huge bulk of the Wraith is well shielded by an armored shell that is nearly two feet thick

"Careful. Wraith on the field. It's firing on Fireteam Zulu." Cortana says

"Not for long." Devon says

Devon climbs onto Luna's back and the two take-off into the air toward the Wraith. Devon and Luna swoop down toward the Wraith tank and hit it with a powerful Plasma Blast. The blast effectively penetrates the Wraith's hull and destroys it. After dealing with the Wraith, the group rushes over to Johnson and his men

"What's the situation?" Davis asks

"We could use your help. There's a whole bunch of Covenant in this canyon. They're trying to prevent us from reaching Halo's control room. They must know you're heading there. But this Scorpion should help you punch through them. We'll join up with you for the trip." Johnson says

Master Chief, Davis, Devon and his friends nod

"Marines, lock and load! We're moving out!" Johnson shouts

"Yes, sir!"

Master Chief jumps into the canopy of the Scorpion taking the driver seat. Spartan Davis jumps into the rear right tread covers with Johnson and his Marines hitching a ride on the Scorpion's other three tread covers. Johnson jumped onto the tread cover across from Spartan Davis while the two Marines took up the front

The Scorpion's main weapon, mounted on a 360 degree rotating turret, is the M512 Smooth Bore High Velocity Cannon which fires a powerful 90mm tungsten shell capable of penetrating armor of some heavy vehicles. For additional firepower, the Scorpion had a M247T Medium Machine Gun co-axially mounted next to the main cannon. The machine gun served as a secondary delivering 7.62mm armor-piercing rounds. The Scorpion also had Ceramic-Titanium armor plating making it almost invulnerable to small-arms fire

The other three Marines mounted the Warthog's driver, passenger, and gunner seat and were ready for combat

With Johnson and his Marines joining them, the group heads into the canyon. Devon and his friends followed the Scorpion and the Warthog flying low above them. From the moment they start, two Grunts driving Ghosts drive up to them firing plasma shots

The Ghosts were standard reconnaissance and rapid attack vehicles of the Covenant. They have has two sections. The forward fuselage section contains the energy weapon, anti-gravity propulsion, imaging, control, and guidance systems as well as its fuel and two wings. The second section is the cockpit, which is connected to the fuselage by a ball joint. This ball joint aids the pilot in maneuvering the vehicle when in use. The pilot is seated in front of a large holographic display console which displays the controls and status of the vehicle. The Ghosts are armed with two linked forward-firing plasma cannons used as automatic anti-infantry weapons. And like the Wraith, they used a blue propulsion system to skim across the ground

Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main cannon at one of the Ghosts blasting it to pieces. Master Chief soon fires at the second Ghost destroying it as well

After dealing with the two troublesome Ghosts, the group proceeds into the canyon. They soon come across a large cave tunnel leading to the next area. They pass through and enter the next area. The area had Covenant Shade Turrets planted near the far ends. Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless take to the air and head for the Shade Turrets. Luna swoops down toward one Shade Turret and blasts it to pieces with a single Plasma Blast. Toothless swoops down toward another Shade Turret and destroys it with a single Plasma Blast

"Wraith inbound!"

"Contact! Contact! Enemy mortar tanks moving into position!"

One Wraith tank and four Ghosts move into the area and fire upon the group. Devon and his friends manage to dodge the plasma shots. Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main cannon at the Wraith destroying it with two shots. Luna and Toothless fly in and destroy the two Ghosts firing a single Plasma Blast. Stormfly flies in and flicks her tail at the third Ghost. The Ghost takes multiple hits from Stormfly's spikes and explodes. Hookfang flies in and shoots out a Fire Blast at the fourth Ghost blasting it to pieces of scrap metal. After dealing with the Wraith and the Ghosts, the group proceeds heading through the canyon

"Not so tough now, are they?" Snotlout says

"Looks like they're not so tough after all." Tuffnut says

The heroes head down into the underground tunnels fighting Covenant forces along the way. They easily blasted away the Covenant with the Scorpion battle tank and the dragon's firepower. They soon make it out to the other side of the tunnel heading back into the canyon. The group comes across more Covenant Shade Turrets and Ghosts in the canyon, but they blast them away with minimum effort. Once they reach the other end of the canyon, the group stops and go their seperate ways. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jumps off the Scorpion tank while Devon and his friends land on the ground near them

"This is as far as we can go. Thank you. We'll hold this area while you all continue toward the control room." Johnson says

The group nods and continues onward toward Halo's control room. They head inside the structure and move up toward the bridge which supposedly led to the area where the control room would be. Upon entering the structure, they head up using a large elevator. They quickly head through the structure taking out Covenant forces along the way. Eventually, they make it back outside onto the bridge where they were met by Covenant forces. Quickly taking out the Covanent Infantry, the group manages to cross the bridge and head into the structure on the other side of the cliff wall. They encounter more Covenant inside, but they quickly make short work of them. The group soon made it to the other side and back outside where a temple-like structure stood built into the cliff wall which supposedly housed Halo's control room

"This must be where Halo's control room is." Devon says

"The control room is at the top of this pyramid." Cortana says

"Then, let's get moving." Devon says

With that said, the group began heading up the temple-like structure moving up along the path that led up to the top. When they reach the top of the temple, they were met with two Hunters accompanied with several Grunts. The Hunters attacked firing their Fuel Rod Cannons at the group, but they jumped out of the way dodging the attack. The Hunters then charged and swinged their shields at the group, but they jumped out of the way dodging the attack. Luna shoots a Plasma Blast into the back of one of the Hunters and blasts a chunk of it's orange worm-like skin. The Hunter falls to the ground dead. It's partner sensed it's death and began charging toward Devon and Luna. But before it could reach them, Toothless fires a Plasma Blast into it's back blasting off it's skin. And just like it's partner, the Hunter falls dead. Master Chief took care of the Grunts with a Frag Grenade which he threw at them. The Grunts were blown away by the grenade

With the Covenant taken care of, the group headed through a set of large doors and entered the structure. They made their way through the large corridors and hallways of the structure. And soon enough, they reached their destination. Having fought through Covenant forces, the group finally reaches Halo's control room

"This is it. Halo's control center." Cortana says

Halo's control room was a large, dome shaped room featuring a massive hologram of Halo, and the Threshold system in it's center. Suspended in the air is a large circular catwalk around the room. Devon and the Viking Teens climbed off their dragons and walked with Master Chief and Spartan Davis into the large room. They were amazed at how large and open the room was

"Wow. This room is large." Astrid says

The group walked along the catwalk over to the console that stood at the other end

"That terminal. Try there." Cortana says

Master Chief pulls out Cortana's data chip and inserts it into the console. Cortana's hologram appears on the console

"Are you alright?" Master Chief asks

"Never been better. You can't even imagine the wealth of information. The knowledge. So much, so fast. It's glorious." Cortana says

"So, what sort of weapon is it?" Master Chief asks

"What are you talking about?" Cortana asks

"Let's stay focused. Halo. How do we use it against the Covenant?" Master Chief asks

"This ring isn't just a weapon. It's something else. Something much more important. The Covenant were right. This ring. It's Forerunner." Cortana says

"Forerunners?" Devon asks

"The Forerunners were a highly-advanced, ancient race of beings who existed for over 100,000 years long before humanity and the Covenant. They were the creators of this ring as well as other ancient artifacts." Cortana says

"Can you get us some more information?" Davis asks

"Give me a second to access...Yes, the Forerunners built this place what they called a Fortress World in order to...Wait...No, that can't be." Cortana says

"Cortana, what is it?" Davis asks

"Oh, those Covenant fools! They must've known! They must've been signs!" Cortana exclaims

"Slow down. You're losing us." Master Chief says

"The Covenant found something buried in this ring. Something horrible. And now, they're afraid." Cortana says

"Something buried? What-" Devon says before Cortana interrupts him

"The Captain! We've got to stop the Captain!" Cortana exclaims

"Keyes? What-" Master Chief says before Cortana interrupts him

"The weapon cache he's looking for. It's not really-We can't let him get inside." Cortana says

"Cortana, we don't-" Devon says before Cortana interrupts him

"There's no time! Get out of here! Find Keyes! Stop him before it's too late!" Cortana exclaims

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both ran out of the room leaving Cortana behind in the terminal. Devon and the Viking Teens quickly climbed back onto their dragons and followed Master Chief and Spartan Davis out of the room

"What do you think Cortana found in there?" Astrid asks

"I'm not sure. Whatever she found obviously frightened her. Whatever it is can't be good." Devon says

"Well, we better do what she says and find Captain Keyes." Hiccup says

"Then let's waste no more time. Let's move!" Devon says

With that said, the group ran to find Captain Keyes and stop whatever he was about to do. Little did they know that they would soon meet a new enemy. A fearful, terrifying new enemy

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Assault on the Control Room. Devon and his friends along with Master Chief and Spartan Davis fight their way through the Covenant determined to find Halo's control room. They recieve help from Sgt. Johnson and the Marines as they fight through the ranks of the Covenant. And soon enough, the group finally reaches Halo's control room. They learn a little bit about the Forerunners and they soon discover something else. Something horrible and terrifying. Cortana urges the group to find Captain Keyes and stop him from whatever he's doing. Now, the group shall meet a new enemy. One that even the Covenant fear. What do you think the group will meet next? What new enemy will they meet? And more importantly, will they be able to defeat it? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	5. The Flood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Having left Cortana in Halo's control room, Master Chief and Spartan Davis along with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were now in a gloomy, exotic swamp. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were onboard the Pelican dropship, Foehammer while Devon and the Viking Teens flew on their dragons with Spyro and Cynder. The Pelican lowers down to the ground while Devon and his friends land on the ground. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump off the Pelican dropship

"The last transmission from the captain's dropship was from this area. That was over 12 hours ago. When you locate Captain Keyes, radio in and I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks, Foehammer." Davis says

After dropping Master Chief and Spartan Davis off at the landing site, the Pelican takes off. The group looked around the area. The moment they arrived, they saw a crashed Pelican dropship and a crashed Spirit dropship in the swamp with both UNSC and Covenant weapons along with dead Marines and dead Covenant littering the ground. The group heads over to the crashed Pelican dropship hoping to scavenge for any useful weapons. Davis manages to find an M90 Shotgun

The M90 Shotgun a pump-action, magazine-fed, dual tubular non-detachable type weapon. This weapon had a 12-shell magazine firing large Soellkraft 8 Gauge Shells

Spartan Davis switches out his Magnum for the Shotgun and tosses another one over to Master Chief

"Here, Chief. You never know when these might come in handy." Davis says

"Let's keep moving." Devon says

Having equipped themselves, Master Chief and Spartan Davis head into the swamp with Devon and his friends following close behind. The group heads through the gloomy swamp until they come across a structure and head inside. The interior of the structure was completely empty. Although, there were dead Elites, Grunts and Jackals lying on the floor in some rooms, the rest of the stucture was completely empty. The area was abandoned. As they moved further into the facility, they come across hallways filled with the blood of both humans and Covenant. They also came across rooms that had flaming rubble and debris. This left the group confused

"This place is completely empty." Hiccup says

"I don't like the look of this." Fishlegs says

"What happened here?" Astrid asks

"Something not good." Devon says

The group soon came upon a door with a door decoder attached to it. Master Chief was just about to press a button and open the door when they suddenly heard a growling sound. Everyone immediately turned around at the horrible sound, but they saw nothing. Master Chief had his Assault Rifle out while Spartan Davis had his Shotgun out. After hearing nothing else, they turn their attention back toward the door. Master Chief presses a button on the device and opens the door. As the door opens, a dead Marine drops out toward the group. Davis catches the dead Marine in his arms. Everyone heads into the next room which was large while Davis backs in with the dead Marine. The room the group were now in had blood all over the place. Davis gently kneels down and places the Marine down onto the floor on his back. The rest of the group kneels down to the Marine's body

"Ok. Now I really don't like this." Fishlegs says nervous

"What happened to him?" Hiccup asks

"Obviously something killed him." Astrid says

"But what?" Devon says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis turn their attention toward the helmet of another Marine

"Maybe we can find something out of the recording from this soldier's helmet." Davis says

Davis takes out a memory chip from the helmet. He then takes out a small hand-held holoprojector which would show a video of the recording to the rest of the group. Davis inserts the chip into the holoprojector and plays the recording

OPEN RECORD VIEW (2:52:56 L)

Pvt. Jenkins, Wallace A.

:Play:

The recording showed Private Jenkins wearing the helmet cam with Johnson and his squad of Marines onboard a Pelican dropship heading toward their objective. They were listening to rock music during the trip

"Why do we always have to listen to this old stuff, Sarge?"

"Watch your mouth, son. This stuff is your history. It should remind you what we're fighting to protect." Johnson says

"Hey, if the Covenant want to wipe out this part of my history, that's fine by me."

"Yeah. Better it than us."

"You ask them real nicely next time you see them. I'm sure they'd be happy to obliege." Johnson says

"LZ looks clear. I'm bringing us down."

The Pelican dropship touches down gently and the Marines jump out

"Go! Go! Go!" Johnson says

The screen fades into a black screen as Davis fast-forwards the recording

:FFW:

:Play:

The picture comes into view. The Marines were heading through the swamp toward the structure the group had entered only minutes after they were deployed

"Stay close, Jenkins!" Johnson shouts

The Marines move up to the entrance of the structure and hold position

"Mendosa, move it up!" Johnson shouts

One Marine moves into the structure while Johnson and the other Marines await his call

"Wait here for the captain and his squad then get your ass inside." Johnson says

"Sir!"

"Okay, let's move!" Johnson says

The Marines soon enter the structure

The screen fades black again as Davis fast-forwards

:FFW:

:Play:

The picture came into view and it now showed the squad of Marines surrounding the corpse of a dead Elite whose body had been devoured from the inside

"Which is weird right. I mean, look at it. Something scrambled the insides."

"What is that? Plasma scoring?" Johnson asks

"I...uh...don't know."

"Maybe there was an accident. You know? Friendly fire or something?"

While the Marines were examining the dead Elite, Captain Keyes accompanied with a few Marines walks up to them

"What do we have, Sergeant?" Captain Keyes asks

"Looks like a Covenant patrol. Bad-ass Elite units. All KIA." Johnson says

"Real pretty. Friend of yours?" Captain Keyes asks

"No. We just met."

The screen fades again as Davis fast-forwards the recording one last time

:FFW:

:Play:

The picture now shows Johnson, Captain Keyes, and the Marines at the door to the room where the group was now presently inside

"Right. Well let's get this door open." Captain Keyes says

"I'll try, sir. But it looks like these Covenant went pretty hard to lock it down."

"Just do it, son." Captain Keyes says

"Yes, sir."

The Marine takes out the door decoder which planted onto the door. After pressing a few buttons, the door opens and the Marines head inside and scan the area. The room was empty

"I got a bad feeling about this."

"Boy, you always got a bad feeling about something." Johnson says

Suddenly, the Marines recieved a transmission from a Marine elsewhere outside

"Sarge, can you hear me?!"

"What's going on, soldier?" Johnson says

"We've got contacts! Lots of them! But...they're not Covenant! We can't kill them! What the fu-ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Corporal? Do you copy, over? Mendosa, get your ass back up to 2nd squad's position and find out what the hell is going on." Johnson says

"But, sir-"

"I don't have time for you to lip, soldier! I gave you an order!" Johnson shouts

The Marines began hearing something in the room

"Sarge, listen."

"What is that?"

"Where's that coming from, Mendosa?" Johnson asks

"I don't-there!"

Suddenly, a door leading into the side of the room is busted open. The doors were thrown out from it's slot. In that moment, small strange creatures crawled into the room. One of them latches onto a Marine while the another tries to pull it off

"Get it off! Get it off!"

The Marines began firing their Assault weapons at the strange creatures

"Sergeant, we're surrounded!" Captain Keyes shouts

"Damn it! Jenkins, fire your weapon!" Johnson shouts

"There's too many, Sarge!"

"Don't even think about it, Marine!" Johnson says

Suddenly, one of the small creatures jumps onto the Marine with the helmet cam latching onto his body. The Marine falls to the ground dead

"Jenkins!" Johnson shouts

The screen fades black as the recording ends

UNEXPECTED HALT X {WND/INCAP/KIA? Ref.a43d.3}

END RECORD VIEW (2:39:26 L)

Davis takes out the recording from the holoprojector and tosses it aside. He then puts away the small device

"This is bad. This is very bad." Fishlegs says nervously

"Did you see what happened to that Elite?" Astrid asks

"And did you see those things? What were they?" Hiccup asks

Suddenly, the group heard banging on a doorway at the farside of the room

"I think we're about to find out." Devon says summoning his Keyblade

Master Chief and Davis raised their weapons at the door. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons as they prepare to meet their new enemy. WIthin moments, the door bursts open and several small creatures came scampering into the room. These were the same creatures that were in the recording. These horrible creatures were known as the Flood

The Flood were highly virulent parasitic organisms that can reproduce and grow by consuming sentient life forms of sufficient biomass. The Flood creatures that the group saw was it's first stage basic form, Infection Form. The Flood in it's Infection Form were small, repulsive creatures with small tentacles underneath its tan body and long tendrils

"Stay back! Don't let those things get on you!" Devon shouts

Master Chief and Spartan Davis fires their weapons at the Flood. Some of them manage to pass the two Spartans and began heading toward Devon and his friends targeting them. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch manage to deal with the Flood by stomping on them with their feet. They even used their firepower to deal with them blasting their fire on the floor keeping them away

Luna and Toothless shoots a single Plasma Blast at a swarm of Infection Forms. Stormfly shoots jets of fire from her mouth. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at the swarm. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at the swarm obliterating them. Barf and Belch use their gas and spark attack blasting the swarm of Flood to oblivion

Another swarm of Flood Infection Forms smashes through another door and heads for the group. Master Chief and Spartan Davis take out their Frag Grenades, pull the pins, and throws them at the swarm. The grenades explode and the swarm is obliterated

"Could someone please tell me what in the name of Thor were those things?" Fishlegs asks scared

"Whatever those things were, something tells me you shouldn't let them grab hold of you." Devon says

The group continued heading further into the structure keeping an eye out for anymore Flood. They soon came into a room with some dead Elites inside. Before the group could proceed, more Flood Infection Forms scurried into the room. But instead of attacking the group, they did something else. The group turns their attention to a Flood Infection Form which scurried over to the body of a dead Elite. The repulsive creature latches onto the body of the Elite entering it's chest and penetrates it's skin using it's small tentacles. It taps into the Elite's spinal cord and brain using it's tendrils making the Elite twitch around. The group watches in absolute horror and shock as they watched the mutation was processed. Then, the body of the Elite starts to morph, it's organs were liquified and it's biomass was redistributed creating tentacles on it's left arm. The arm was mutated to a claw like or tentacle-like structure that splits into multiple angular, hand-like structures replacing the hand's usage. Thick and distinct blood-colored vessels begin spawning all across the infected creature's body, most prominently so on the head. The Infection Form finally nestles itself into the Elite's chest. The Infection form now had control over the Elite's body. The Elite's body was now severely deformed, ravaged and decayed much like a corpse that had been exhumed. This form of the Flood was called a Combat Form

The group was completely horrified at the mutated body of the Elite. The Combat Form growls and lets out a horrific, primordial scream and charges toward the group. Spartan Davis aims his Shotgun at the Combat Form and blasts it to bits with a single shell. More Flood Infection Forms began infecting the dozens of dead Elites that were still in the room. The Elites were quickly mutated becoming Flood Combat Forms. They all targeted the group and charged toward them

Master Chief takes out his Shotgun and helps Spartan Davis gun down the Flood Combat Forms with his Shotgun

Spyro uses his Flame Breath unleashing a stream of fire upon the Combat Forms. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing acid at the Combat Forms dissolving their bodies

Luna slams her tail into one of the Combat Forms dismembering it's upper body and smashing it to pieces

Toothless rams his head into a Combat Form destroying it. The tentacle-like arm falls onto Toothless' head. Toothless looks at it with disgust and shakes it off his head

Stormfly flicks her tail at a few Combat Forms sending spikes flying toward them. The spikes easily pierces the Combat Forms destroying them

Hookfang slams his tail at one Combat Form smashing it to pieces. He then stomps his foot on the remaining pieces to ensure that it wouldn't get back up

Barf and Belch slammed their two tails into two Combat Forms easily destroying their bodies

The group soon manage to defeat all of the Combat Forms in the room. There were dismembered heads, arms and legs littering the room

"Ok. I really, really don't like this." Fishlegs says now scared out of his wits

"Would you stop saying that!" Snotlout shouts

"Well, that was really heart-pumping." Astrid says

"Oh, yeah sure. Heart-pumping. I think terrifying is the correct word for it!" Snotlout says

"We need to keep moving. Let's go!" Devon says

Having dealt with the Flood, the group proceeds further into the structure searching for Captain Keyes. They encounter more Flood Infection and Combat Forms along the way, but the heroes manage to fend them off. They soon manage to make it to a lift and head up to the next floor. As they made their way through the structure, the group recieved a transmission from the Pelican dropship

"This is Echo 4-19. Chief, Davis, is that you?"

"This is Spartan Davis. We read you."

"I lost your signal when you disappeared into the structure. What's going on down there? I'm tracking movement all over the place."

"We came across alien contact in the structure below. We are now enroute to the exit." Davis says

The lift soon reached the top floor and the group was met by a whole squad of Marines led by Johnson who survived their ordeal. But Captain Keyes was nowhere in sight

"Thank God you're here. We've been lost out here for hours. After we lost contact with the rest of the mission, we headed for the rally point and these...these things...they ambushed us."

"Uh...these things wouldn't happen to be small, creepy, crawly things with tentacles, wouldn't it?" Fishlegs asks

"Yeah, why?"

"We saw them too." Fishlegs says

"They ambushed us as well." Luna says

"We came searching for Captain Keyes to try and stop him from releasing these things. But apparently, we were too late." Devon says

"We got to get out of here."

The group recieved another transmission from the Pelican dropship

"There's a large tower a few hundred meters from your current position. Find your way above the fog and foliage canopy and I can move in and pick you up."

"Understood. We're enroute to the extraction point." Davis says

With Johnson and the Marines joining them, the group heads back out into the swamp heading for the large tower. They came across more Flood along the way, but with their combined firepower, the group makes short work of them. The group even came across Flood Combat Forms that looked like Marines. The infected Marines had the exact same mutation as the Elites, but they had a screaming head to go along with their deformed bodies. Sticking together, the group manages to arrive at the tower. When they do, some flying robotic drones called Sentinels came down and began firing beams of lasers at the Flood protecting the group. The group had gotten seperated from Johnson and the Marines on their way to the tower when the Flood ambushed them, but there was nothing they could do for them now. They had to stick with the mission. Before they could proceed into the tower, the group was suddenly teleported to the top. There, they met a Forerunner AI named 343 Guilty Spark

343 Guilty Spark also known as the Monitor was a Forerunner AI who served as caretaker, guard, and historian for Installation 04. The Monitor's body consists of a roughly spherical shape, concave on three sides, with an illuminated photoreceptor (an eye) located on the front of the orb. It's silvery metal covering is reminiscent of other Forerunner constructs, though their spherical shapes are a sharp contrast to the polygonal, angular shapes commonly seen in other Forerunner creations

"Greetings, I am 343 Guilty Spark. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. Someone has released the Flood."

"The Flood?" Astrid asks

"It must be what those things are called." Devon says

"You very smart, Reclaimer. My function is to prevent the Flood from leaving here. But I require your assistance." Spark says

"Sure thing. We can't let the Flood leave this ring." Devon says

"Come." Spark says

In that moment, the group and 343 Guilty Spark teleport out of the area

"Chief, Davis, I've lost your signal! Where'd you go! Chief! Davis!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Flood has been unleashed! Devon and his friends along with Master Chief and Spartan Davis head to the last known location of Captain Keyes to find him. But what they actually find was disturbing. They meet the Flood. Fighting through swarms of the Flood, the group searches for any sign of Captain Keyes, but they have no luck in finding him. Instead, they meet 343 Guilty Spark, the Monitor of Installation 04 who requests the heroes help to deal with the Flood. The group agrees to help and follows 343 Guilty Spark to find a solution to the Flood Outbreak. Where has the group gone to? And how will they deal with the Flood? Next mission: The Library. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	6. Library of the Index

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(The Library)<p>

Master Chief and Spartan Davis along with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch had been teleported into the Library arriving in a large hallway with the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark

"Here we are. Please follow me. We must collect the Index before we can activate the installation." The Monitor says

The group follows the Monitor as he leads them through the hallway. As they proceeded into the hallway, the group came across a new Flood Form

This Flood had a large, bloated body with two tentacles and short, stubby legs. This Flood was known as a Carrier Form

Luna shoots a single Plasma Blast at the Flood Carrier Form knocking it back. The Flood falls over on it's back and explodes releasing several Flood Infection Forms which headed toward the group. Master Chief and Spartan Davis take their Assault Rifles and fire at the Flood. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch stomp their feet on the Flood crushing them. The Monitor stayed high above in the air away from the Flood

More Carrier Forms appeared and slowly headed toward the group, but they quickly dealt with the incoming Flood keeping their distance. Then, Flood Combat Forms of both Marines and Elites began appearing and attacked the group

Master Chief and Spartan Davis switched to their Shotguns and blasted the Combat Forms to bits. Devon threw his Keyblade at an infected Marine slicing it in half. Luna hits two infected Marines with her wings instantly destroying them. She then slams her tail at an infected Elite that crept up behind her. Toothless rams his head at an infected Elite knocking it into the air. He then fires a single Plasma Blast at it, blasting it to pieces. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward an infected Elite hitting it multiple times. Hookfang sets his tail on fire and slams it at two infected Marines setting them on fire and destroying them. Barf spews out some gas toward a group of infected Marines and Elites. Belch then ignites the gas creating an explosion that destroys the Flood. Spyro uses his Ice Breath freezing an infected Elite in solid ice. He then rams his head into the frozen Flood smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing globs of poison at a group of infected Marines. The poison dissolves the Flood forms liquifying them

Having dealt with the Flood, the group continues to follow 343 Guilty Spark through the facility. They enter a large central chamber where four levels above them, the Index rested

"The energy field above us contains the Index. We must get up there." The Monitor says

The group then follows the Monitor to a locked security door

"The security doors have sealed automatically. I will go access the override to open them." The Monitor says

With that said, the Monitor heads into one of the holes in the walls leaving the group for a minute. As soon as the Monitor leaves, more Flood appears and attacks the group. Several Flood Infection Forms scurry into the large hallway and approach the group

Master Chief throws a Frag Grenade at a swarm of Flood blasting them all to oblivion. Spartan Davis throws another Frag Grenade at another swarm of Flood. The grenade explodes and the Flood were caught in the explosion

The Monitor soon returns and unlocks the security door

"Please, follow closely." The Monitor says

With the security door now opened, the heroes proceed further into the facility following the Monitor

"The Flood must not escape this installation or they would consume all." The Monitor says

"Well, we won't let that happen." Luna says

"No we won't." Devon says

"You can see how the body has been transformed by the genetic restructuring of the Flood infection. The small creatures carry spores that cause a host to mutate. The mutated host then produces spores that can pass the Flood to others. It is insidious and elegant. As long as any hosts remain, the Flood is virulent." The Monitor says

"Well, I certaintly don't want to turn into a Flood. No thank you." Fishlegs says nervously

The group began nearing closer to the first platform lift until the Monitor stops them

"Pardon me. A plasma conduit breach in Section 5-5-2-4 has disrupted power flow to a gravity maintenance assembly. Repairs require my attention. I will return soon." The Monitor says

With that said, the Monitor leaves the group to make repairs to the lift. As soon as the Monitor leaves, more Flood attacks the heroes

Luna slams her tail at an infected Marine and then fires a single Plasma Blast at an infected Elite. Toothless hits two infected Marines with his wings and then shoots a Plasma Blast at an infected Elite blasting it to bits. Stormfly spews a jet of fire at a Carrier Form setting it ablaze. The Carrier Flood explodes and the Infection Forms that were released were consumed by the flames. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at some infected Marines and Elites. Barf and Belch slam their tails at some infected Marines destroying them with a single swipe

The Monitor soon returns and leads the group to the lift. Everyone steps onto the large platform and it slowly moves upward to the next level. Upon reaching the second floor, the group heads into the first hallway. As they traveled through the first hallway of the second floor, the Monitor stops the group

"Flood activity has caused a failure in a drone control subsystem. I must reset the backup unit. Please, continue on. I will rejoin you when I have completed my task." The Monitor says

Again, the Monitor leaves the group temporarily. And again, more Flood appear and attack the group. The heroes hold their ground against the Flood while the Monitor repairs the drone controls. The Monitor soon returns to the group after completing his task. The Sentinels are deployed from the walls by the Monitor and assists the group in dealing with the Flood

"The Sentinels can use their weapons to manage the Flood only for a short time. Speed is of the essence." The Monitor says

Having dealt with the Flood, the group proceeds to follow the Monitor through the hallways. They encounter more security doors further into the hallways of the Library, but the Monitor unlocks them for the group to proceed. The heroes soon reach the second platform lift which takes them up to the third level

"So, activating this ring is the only way we can stop the Flood?" Devon asks

"Why yes, Reclaimer. This installation was well conceived. The activation of this ring is surely the only way to end the Flood threat. Though I would conjecture that the other species currently on the installation is responsible for releasing the Flood. They seem most persistent in their attempts to access restricted areas." The Monitor says

"I guess he means the Covenant." Hiccup says

"Who else?" Astrid says

Upon reaching the third level, the group heads into the hallways following the Monitor

"Can you tell us why this ring was built?" Devon asks

"Of course, Reclaimer. The installation was specifically built to study and contain the Flood. Their survival as a race was dependent upon it. I am grateful to see that some of them survived to reproduce. Why naturally the Flood is simply too dangerous to release, and mass sterilization protocols may again need to be enacted. Of course, samples were kept here after the last catastrophic outbreak...for study. It seems...that decision may have been an error." The Monitor says

"Yeah. That's putting it mildly." Snotlout says

After traversing through the hallways of the third level, the group began stepping onto the third platform lift which takes them up to the fourth level

"So, how can we use Halo against the Flood?" Devon asks

"It is quite simple, Reclaimer. All we need to do is retrieve the Index from the Library and bring it to the control room where we can activate the ring." The Monitor says

Upon reaching the fourth level, the group enters the hallway that leads to the Index Chamber

"The Flood are already hard at work repairing your vessel. It's parasitic nature belies the Flood's intelligence." The Monitor says

Once they reach the platform to the Index Chamber, the group is once again ambushed by the Flood. First, several Flood Infection Forms scurry toward them, but Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch stomp their feet on the Flood crushing them

Then, Flood Combat Forms of infected Marines and Elites began appearing and attacked charging toward the group. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both fire their Assault Rifles gunning down the infected Marines and Elites. Devon throws his Keyblade at an infected Elite slicing it in half. Luna slams her tail at two infected Marines destroying them with one swipe. Spyro uses his Flame Breath unleashing a stream of fire setting the Flood ablaze. Cynder uses her Wind Breath and blows away the Flood sending them flying off the platform. Toothless hits two infected Marines with his wings destroying them instantly. Stormfly flicks her tail at several infected Marines and Elites sending multiple spikes toward them. The Flood were hit numerous times by Stormfly's spikes and were destroyed on the spot. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at the infected Marines and Elites sending them ablaze. He then shoots a Fire Blast at an infected Elite blasting it to bits. Barf lets out some gas from his mouth toward the Flood. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that destroys the Flood. The area was soon clear of Flood

Having fought through levels filled with Flood, the group finally reached the chamber where the Index awaited them. The platform lift they stood on began lowering down toward the Index Chamber

"The energy barrier surrounding the Index will deactivate when we reach the ground floor." The Monitor says

The platform soon comes to a stop and they could all now see the Index floating in the center. The Index was a vaguely 'T'-shaped device, with a faint green and blue glow emanating from a stripe on each side

"You may now retrieve the Index." The Monitor says

Master Chief walks slowly over to the Index, which is held in a sheath of some sort. A series of metal blocks encircling the Index move in and out for a few moments, before the Index itself pops slightly out of the top of the sheath. Master Chief removes it and holds it up to examine it for a moment, before The Monitor zaps it from his hands and into some sort of trans-dimensional storage chamber in it's body

"Hey, what gives?" Snotlout asks

"Protocol requires that I take possession of the Index for transport. Your organic renders you vulnerable to infection. The Index must not fall into the hands of the Flood before we reach the control room and activate the installation." The Monitor says

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends teleport out of the Library with the Monitor

"The Flood is spreading. We must hurry." The Monitor says

Now that they had the Index, all they had to do is head back to Halo's control room and activate the ring to destroy the Flood

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Fighting through the Library. Not much to say for this chapter. Just a whole lot of fighting. The group having met the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark head through the Library fighting though swarms of Flood trying to reach the Activation Index. Soon enough, they reach the Index and now head for the control room. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	7. Two Betrayals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Halo's Control Room)<p>

Master Chief and Spartan Davis along with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch teleport into Halo's control room with the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark having retrieved the Index from the Library

"Which means that any organism of sufficient mass and cognitive capability is a potential vector." The Monitor says

Master Chief pauses as if he felt something wasn't right

"Is something wrong?" The Monitor asks

"No... Nothing." Master Chief says

"Splendid. Shall we?" The Monitor asks

Devon and his friends climb off their dragons as they follow Master Chief, Spartan Davis and the Monitor into Halo's control room. The Monitor hums as they enter the large room. They approach the main control panel and stood infront of it

"Unfortunately, my usefulness to this particular endeavor has come to an end. Protocol does not allow units with my classification to...perform a task as important as the reunification of the Index with the Core. That final step is reserved for you, Reclaimer." The Monitor says

Master Chief takes the Index and inserts it into the console. Lights and holograms begin to appear. There is the sound of the ring powering up which sounds throughout the room. Suddenly, the sound stops and begins to fade. The lights and holograms disappear

"Odd. That wasn't supposed to happen." The Monitor says

In that moment, Cortana appears over the console

"Oh really?!" Cortana asks

There is a flash of light, and the Monitor is thrown back, down to the ground

"Cortana!" Master Chief exclaims

"I've spent the last few hours cooped up in here, watching you toady about, helping that thing get set to slit our throats!" Cortana shouts

"Hold on now, he's a friend." Master Chief says

"He's here to help, Cortana." Devon says

"Oh! I didn't realize. He's your pal, is he? Your chum? Do you have any idea what that bastard almost made you do?!" Cortana says

"Yes...activate Halo's defenses, and destroy the Flood, which is why we brought the Index to the Control Center." Master Chief says

"You mean this?" Cortana asks

The Index hologram appears in Cortana's hand

"A construct?! In the Core?! That is absolutely unacceptable!" The Monitor says

"Sod off!" Cortana shouts

"What impertinence! I shall purge you at once!" The Monitor says

"You sure that's a good idea?" Cortana asks with a smile

Cortana absorbs the Index into her avatar

"How...how...how dare you! I'll-" The Monitor says before Cortana interrupts him

"Do what? I have the Index! You can just float and sputter!" Cortana says

"Alright! That's enough!" Devon says bringing both hands up in the middle of them to stop the arguement

"The Flood is spreading. If we activate Halo's defenses, we can wipe them out." Master Chief says

"That's right. We can take 'em out with one blow." Hiccup says

"You have no idea how this ring works, do you? Why the Forerunners built it? Halo doesn't kill Flood, it kills their food. Humans, Covenant, the Dragons, whatever. We're all equally edible. The only way to stop the Flood is to starve them to death. And that's exactly what Halo is designed to do: Wipe the galaxy clean of all sentient life. You don't believe me? Ask him!" Cortana says

The group turns to face the Monitor

"Is it true?" Davis asks

"More or less. Technically, this installation's pulse has a maximum effective radius of twenty-five thousand light years. But, once the others follow suit, this galaxy will be quite devoid of life, or at least any life with sufficient biomass to sustain the Flood. But you already knew that...I mean, how couldn't you?" The Monitor says

"Left out that little detail, didn't he?" Cortana says

"We have followed outbreak containment procedure to the letter. You were with me each step of the way, as we managed this crisis." The Monitor says

"Guys, I'm picking up movement!" Cortana says

"Why would you hesitate to do what you have already done?" The Monitor asks

Four Sentinels float up behind the Monitor and aim their beams at the group. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch growl at the Monitor and the Sentinels as Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their backs. Devon summons his Keyblade once he was on Luna's back

"Last time, you asked me, if it were my choice, would I do it? Having had considerable time to ponder your query, my answer has not changed." The Monitor says

The group backs toward the panel. Master Chief takes Cortana's disk out of the console and inserts it into his helmet

"There is no choice. We must activate the ring." The Monitor says

"Get-us-out-of-here." Cortana says

"If you are unwilling to help, I will simply find another. Still, I must have the Index. Give your construct to me, or I will be forced to take her from you." The Monitor says

"That's not going to happen." Master Chief says aiming his Assault Rifle at the Monitor

"You only want to activate it so you can save this ring which you've guarded from the Flood at the risk of others. You would kill us and all life in this world just to satisfy yourself. You're not activating this ring." Devon says

"So be it. Save their heads. Dispose of the rest." The Monitor says

Having said that, the Monitor teleports away leaving the Sentinels to deal with the heroes

"Look out!" Cortana shouts

The Sentinels fire their beam weapons, but the group jumps out of the way. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire their Assault Rifles at two Sentinels gunning them down. Luna and Toothless both fire a single Plasma Blast at the other two Sentinels. Soon, the Sentinels were defeated

"What do we do now?" Astrid asks

"We can't let the Monitor activate Halo. We have to stop him. We have to destroy Halo." Cortana says

"And how do we take out something this big?" Snotlout asks

"Yeah. Do you know how huge this place is?" Tuffnut asks

"It's pretty big." Ruffnut says

"According to my analysis of the available data, I believe the best course of action is somewhat...risky. An explosion of sufficient size will help destabilize the ring, and will cut through a number of primary systems. We need to trigger a detonation on a large scale. A star ship's fusion reactors going critical would do the job. I'm going to search what's left of the Covenant Battle Net, and see if I can locate the Pillar of Autumn's crash site. If the ship's fusion reactors are still relatively intact, we can use them to destroy Halo." Cortana says

"See what you can find, Cortana. We'll work on making an exit." Davis says

The group began heading out into the large hallways and headed for the exit. In the hallways, they encounter more Sentinels who fire their beam weapons at them. Master Chief and Spartan Davis gun down the Sentinels using their Assault Rifles. Devon throws his Keyblade at a Sentinel which hits destroying the flying robot. Spyro shoots a blast of fire at one Sentinel while Cynder uses her Light Breath to shoot a blast of light at another Sentinel. Luna and Toothless both fire more Plasma Blasts at the Sentinels destroying them with one hit. Stormfly shoots a jet of flames at one Sentinel. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blat at one Sentinel. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at another Sentinel. And Barf shoots out some gas toward two Sentinels while Belch ignites the gas creating an explosion which destroys the Sentinels

After fighting through hallways filled with Sentinels, the heroes manage to make it outside into the canyon

"Cortana, have you found anything?" Davis asks

"I haven't located the crash site yet but we need to buy some time, in case the Monitor or his Sentinels find a way to activate Halo's final weapon, without the Index. The machinery in these canyons are Halo's primary firing mechanisms. They consist of three phase pulse generators that amplify Halo's signal, and allow it to fire deep into space. The power levels are enormous. I can't even begin to calculate the pulse's range. So, if we damage or destroy these generators, the Monitor will need to repair them before Halo can be used. That should buy us some time. I'm marking the location of the nearest pulse generator with a nav point. We need to move in and neutralize the device." Cortana says

The group began heading down the temple-like structure going from ramp to ramp down to ground level. They encounter both Covenant and Sentinels on the way down, but they saw that they were fighting each other. They use this to our advantage and sneak past them continuing their descent. Once they reach the ground floor, they see two Banshees parked on the ground

The Banshees were atmospheric crafts typically used for reconnaissance, ground support, and ground attack missions. The Banshee's cowling was purple acting as an outer shell. The aircraft has two wings which terminate in a propulsion jet and an anti-gravity pod, leaving behind a signature vaporous exhaust trail while flying. The Banshee sports two weapon pods attached underneath the fuselage. One pod contains two plasma cannons and the other contains a Fuel Rod Cannon

"We should commandeer those Banshees." Cortana says

"Chief, Davis, you go ahead and pilot those Banshees. We'll follow you on our dragons." Devon says

Master Chief and Davis nod and jump into the two Banshees and take-off into the air with Devon and his friends flying alongside them.

"That's the pulse generator. The center core is the signal amplifier. That's what we need to shut down. We need to interrupt the pulse generator's energy stream. I've adjusted your shield system so that it will deliver an EMP burst to disrupt the generator. Chief, you will need to walk into the beam, to trigger it. The EMP blast should neutralize the generator. But it will also drain your shields, and you will be vulnerable until they recharge." Cortana says

Master Chief steps near the pulse generator and Cortana releases an EMP blast which takes care of the generator. Master Chief's shields were down flashing red on his HUD, but they soon recharge

"Objective accomplished! The pulse generator has overloaded. Scanning...the generator's central core is offline." Cortana says

With the first pulse generator taken care of, the heroes head back out into the canyon. The two Spartans jump back into the Banshees and take off with Devon and his friends following close alongside them

"Where to now?" Hiccup asks

"The second pulse generator is located in the adjacent canyon. Move out, and I'll mark the target with a nav point when we get closer." Cortana says

The group flew through the caynon avoiding the Covanent, Sentinels, and Flood that fought down below. Cortana soon marks the entrance to the second pulse generator on the Spartan's HUD. Devon and his friends follow Master Chief and Spartan Davis as they lead them to the second generator. They head through the doorway and reach the second pulse generator

"Ok. Let's take care of the next pulse generator." Cortana says

Master Chief steps near the pulse generator and Cortana releases another EMP blast which takes out Master Chief's shields in the process. The second generator was now down

"That did it! The pulse generator overloaded." Cortana says

"Only one more to go." Devon says

The group head back out into the canyon and take-off into the air heading for the final generator

"Cortana, have you found the Pillar of Autumn, yet?" Davis asks

"Yes. I've located the Pillar of Autumn. She put down twelve-hundred kilometers up spin. Energy readings show her fusion reactors are still powered up. The systems on the Pillar of Autumn have fail safes that even I can't override, without authorization from the Captain. We'll need to find him or his neural implants, to start the fusion core detonation." Cortana says

"Alright. Once we've taken care of the final pulse generator, we'll start looking for Captain Keyes." Devon says

"Let's just hope he's alright." Luna says

The heroes reach the doorway leading to the final generator. Once inside, Master Chief steps to the generator and Cortana releases one last EMP blast. Now all three pulse generators were offline

"Final target neutralized. Let's get out of here." Cortana says

"Let's find a ride, and get to the Captain." Master Chief says

"No, that'll take too long." Cortana says

"You have a better idea?" Master Chief asks

"There's a teleportation grid that runs throughout Halo. That's how the Monitor moves about so quickly. I learned how to tap into the grid when I was in the Control Center. Unfortunately, each jump requires a rather...consequential expenditure of energy." Cortana says

"Something tells me we're not going to like this." Master Chief says

"I'm pretty sure I can take the needed energy from your suit without permanently damaging your shields. I'm sure I can teleport all of us to where we need to be. Needless to say, I think we should only try this once." Cortana says

"Do it." Master Chief says

In that moment, the group teleports out of the room. Now that they had bought themselves some time, the heroes needed to find Captain Keyes so that they could get access to the Pillar of Autumn. The mission: Find Captain Keyes and acquire the codes

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Betrayal on Halo. After retrieving the Activation Index, the group moves to activate Halo. But Cortana stops them, telling them that Halo does not kill the Flood, but instead their food, humans, Covenant, even them. That's when the Monitor betrays them and tries to kill the group. They fight their way through Sentinels, Covenant, and Flood taking out the three pulse generators hoping to buy themselves enough time to find Captain Keyes. When they destroy the generators, Cortana teleports the group out of the area. Now they had to find Captain Keyes and head to the Pillar of Autmun to destroy Halo. Will they find Captain Keyes. Is he still alive? And will they find Captain Keyes in time? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	8. Keyes to the Pillar of Autumn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(The Truth and Reconciliation)<p>

"The Covenant network is in absolute chaos! From what I've been able to piece together, their leadership ordered all ships to abandon Halo when they found the Flood, but they were too late. The Flood overwhelmed this cruiser and disabled it. The Covenant are terrified the Flood will repair the ship and use it to escape from Halo. They've sent in a strike team to neutralize the Flood and repair the ship for immediate departure. I've got a good lock on Captain Keyes' CNI transponder signal! He's alive! And the implants are intact! There's some interference from the cruiser's damaged reactor. I'll bring us in as close as I can." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis along with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch are teleported into a corridor on the Covenant Cruiser, the Truth and Reconciliation. But they were all upside down. The entire group of heroes fall to the floor in a pile. They all rise to their feet after being awkwardly teleported

"Ohh...I see, the coordinate data needs to be-" Cortana says before Master Chief interrupts her

Master Chief whacks the side of his head with his hand as he and the others stand up

"Right. Sorry." Cortana says

The group began heading down the corridor of the ship when they heard Captain Keyes' voice on the COM

"Chief...Davis...Devon...my friends...Don't be a fool...Leave me..." Captain Keyes says weakly

"Was that Captain Keyes?" Devon asks

"Captain? Captain?! I've lost him..." Cortana says

"C'mon. We need to find him." Luna says

"Analyzing damage...This hole was caused by some kind of explosive. Very powerful enought that it tore through a ship's hull. All I detect down there are pools of coolant. We should continue our search somewhere else." Cortana says

"Right." Devon says

The group was about to head back into the corridor until several Flood blocked their path

"We're cut off!" Astrid shouts

"We gotta jump!" Devon shouts

"Are you sure?" Fishlegs asks

"Don't worry. The coolant is deep enough to cushion our fall." Cortana says

"Jump!" Devon shouts

In that moment, the group jumps into the hole falling into a large pool of coolant, which breaks their fall. The heroes emerge from the coolant and see the Covenant and Flood are engaged around the pool

"Let's get out of here, and find another way back aboard the ship." Cortana says

The group ignores the Covenant and Flood letting them kill each other and head down a narrow canyon. They manage to bypass some firefights, but there were some that they had to fight their way through

"The crash did more damage than I suspected. Analyzing...Coolant leakage rate is significant. The ship's reactor should already have gone critical." Cortana says

"Clearly, it didn't." Devon says

The group continues heading through the canyon until they come across an open area where the gravity well was located. The area was locked in combat between the Covenant and the Flood

"Power source detected. There's the gravity lift. It's still operational!" Cortana says

"Then, that's our way back in." Devon says

"We need to clear the area before we can get onboard." Davis says

With that said, the group heads into the fight taking on both the Flood and the Covenant. For the Flood, there were Infection Forms, Combat Forms of infected Marines and Elites, and Carrier Forms. For the Covenant, there were Elites, Jackals and Grunts

Devon and his friends take on the Covenant while Master Chief and Spartan Davis take on the Flood keeping them away from the group

Master Chief uses his Assault Rifle and guns down a few Carrier Forms making them fall over and explode releasing a swarm of Infection Forms. Master Chief takes out a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin and throws it toward the swarm. The grenade detonates and explodes blasting all the Infection Forms to oblivion. Spartan Davis takes his Shotgun and guns down several infected Marines and Elites that charge toward him

Devon swings his Keyblade at multiple Grunts with side-swipes hitting them with one hit each. He then sprints toward an Elite and drives his Keyblade through it's chest killing it. Devon hits another Elite with Luna grabs a Grunt in her jaws and clamps down killing it. Luna tosses the dead Grunt aside and hits a Grunt and a Jackal with her wings. She then slams her tail into two Grunts Toothless shoots a Plasma Blast at a Jackal killing it with one shot. He then rams his head into another Jackal and fires a Plasma Blast at it

Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at an Elite setting it on fire. She then flicks her tail sending multiple spikes at another Elite landing direct hits with her spikes

Meatlug shoots a large Lava Blast at a small group of Grunts. The fireball explodes blasting all the Grunts away. Meatlug then hits a Grunt by slamming her tail down on it

Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it at a Jackal and two Grunts. He then unleashes a stream of fire sending several Grunts ablaze

Barf and Belch both grab two Grunts in their jaws and slams them together. They toss the dead Grunts aside and slam both their tails into two Jackals. Barf spews out some gas toward a group of Grunts and Jackals. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that blows them away

The group soon clears the area of Covenant and Flood. They step onto the gravity well and are lifted up into the Covenant Cruiser. They were now back inside the ship

"We should be able to get into the ship's control room from here." Cortana says

Now back inside the ship, the heroes head through the hallways which had dead Covenant lying on the floor

"The Covenant Battle Net is a mess. I can't access the ship's schematics. My records indicate that a shuttle bay should be...here." Cortana says

As they continue through the ship, they hear Captain Keyes on the COM channel

"I...gave you all an order! Now pull out!" Captain Keyes shouts

"He's delirious! In pain! We have to find him!" Cortana exclaims

The group were nearing close to the control room. As they did, they hear Captain Keyes screaming in agony on the COM channel

"The Captain! His vitals are fading!" Cortana exclaims

"Let's hurry!" Devon shouts

After fighting through Covenant and Flood, the heroes finally reach the control room. But what they find inside left them all horrified making them gasp in shock. A Proto-Gravemind sits on the bridge with Captain Keyes' face sticking out and his deformed body dangling below. The Flood had Captain Keyes assimilated into it's body

A Proto-Gravemind was an advanced form of the Flood. It was a coagulation of multiple other Flood forms all merged together. The Proto-Gravemind merges hosts into it's body in order to gain knowledge which in this case was Captain Keyes

The group was completely horrified. Even the dragons looked horrified

"Oh Thor." Hiccup gasps

"Keyes..." Devon gasps

"No human life-signs detected. The Captain...He's one of them." Cortana says

"Oh no." Astrid gasps

"We can't let the Flood get off this ring. You know what he'd expect...What he'd want us to do." Cortana says

Master Chief punches into Captain Keyes' skull, sticking his hand inside. He pulls out the neural implants, shakes the Flood biomass off of them, and inserts them into his helmet

"It's done, I have the code. We should go. We need to get back to the Pillar of Autumn. Let's go back to the shuttle bay and find a ride." Cortana says

Having got the codes, the group headed back into the hallway and started heading toward the Shuttle Bay. Just as they arrive, a Covenant Spirit dropship enters the hangar escorted by two Banshees

"Perfect. Grab those Banshees. We'll use them to return to the Pillar of Autumn." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis rushes over to the two Banshees and guns down the two Elites with their Assault Rifles. Having killed the Elites, the two Spartans climb into the Banshees and take-off. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons and take-off into the air with Spyro and Cynder following the two Spartans. Now that they acquired the codes from Captain Keyes, what was left of him, the group of heroes now headed for the Pillar of Autumn with Cortana guiding them. Their mission: Destroy Halo before it destroys all life in the galaxy

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> In search of Captain Keyes. After escaping the Monitor and the Sentinels, the group teleports into the Covenant Cruiser, The Truth and Reconciliation where the Covenant were engaged in heavy combat with the Flood who now had control over the ship. The heroes head through the ship searching for Captain Keyes. They soon find him assimilated into a Proto-Gravemind. They retrieve the codes for the Pillar of Autumn and make their exit. Captain Keyes was dead. Now the group had one final mission to complete. One last chapter and Halo: Combat Evolved will be finished and then it's on to Halo 2. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	9. The Maw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(The Pillar of Autumn)<p>

In the sandy, rocky desert, the Pillar of Autumn sits in the desert relatively intact. A giant gouge of the terrain had been ripped away when the Pillar of Autumn crash landed forming a new canyon where the sea had flooded into it. The nose of the massive ship hanged slightly off a massive cliff and the antennae along the bow have been bent and torn away. The entire bow has been burnt badly with the metal completely scarred

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were flying toward the Pillar of Autumn with Spartan Davis and Master Chief both piloting Banshees

"Is that it?" Devon asks

"Yes. The Pillar of Autumn."

"That's the ship you came in?" Snotlout asks

"It sure is one big ship." Astrid says

"Yeah. It's real big." Fishlegs says

"It's massive. It's pretty much bigger than the Red Death." Hiccup says

Devon and his friends were the first to fly into the lifeboat slip. Spartan Davis jumped out of his Banshee and shoots into the slip. He rolls across the floor and skids to a stop crouched down. Master Chief's Banshee was slightly damaged and smoking veering wildly

"This thing is falling apart!" Cortana says

"It'll hold." Master Chief says

"We're not gonna make it!" Cortana says

"We'll make it." Master Chief says

"Pull up! Pull up!" Cortana says

The Banshee drops just before reaching the lifeboat slip smashing into the side of the Pillar of Autumn, sending debris and blue-purple fire hurling out. Devon and his friends look worried. Master Chief's hand appears from below and grips the edge of the slip, and he pulls himself up and onto the Pillar of Autumn. The group sighs with relief

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Cortana asks

Master Chief walks over to Devon and his friends and nods. He then looks toward his partner and nods. Davis nods back. Now onboard the crashed Pillar of Autumn, the group began exploring the ship

"We need to get to the bridge. From there, we can use the Captain's neural implants to initiate an overload of the ship's fusion engines. The explosion should damage enough systems below it to destroy the ring." Cortana says

"Set a waypoint to the bridge." Davis says

"Sure thing." Cortana says

Cortana places a waypoint on the Spartan's HUD which should point the way to the bridge. The group began exploring the empty ship while following Master Chief and Spartan Davis. The Pillar of Autumn was completely empty. There was no one inside it except for the heroes. The ship however was filled with flaming debris, open crates and sparking wires. After going through the hallways and corridors of the ship, the group enters the bridge

"The bridge. We made it. Let's get to work. I need you to upload me into the control systems. The terminal is located next to the main view screen." Cortana says

Master Chief takes Cortana's chip from his helmet and inserts it into the cylindrical terminal near the front of the bridge. Cortana's avatar appears above it

"I leave home for a few days, and look what happens. This won't take long." Cortana says

The main screen flickers to life. "Self Destruct Sequence Initiated." is displayed across the top of the screen with numbers beginning to count down

"There. That should give us enough time to make it to a lifeboat and put some distance between ourselves and Halo before the detonation." Cortana says

Master Chief moves to pull Cortana from the terminal until the group hears a familiar voice speaking on the COM Channel. It was the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, really."

"Oh, hell." Cortana groans

"Ridiculous! That you would imbue a warship's AI with such a wealth of knowledge! Weren't you worried it might be captured? Or destroyed?" The Monitor says

"He's in my data arrays, a local tap!" Cortana says

The Monitor was in the Engine Room of the Pillar of Autumn scanning a console

"You can't imagine how exciting this is! To have a record of all of our lost time! Human history, is it? Fascinating." The Monitor says

The Monitor flutters around performing engineer work as groups of Sentinels hover around. The Monitor scans another console

"Oh, how I will enjoy every moment of its categorization! And to think that you would destroy this installation, as well as this record. I am shocked. Almost too shocked for words." The Monitor says

A tone sounds over the ship's speakers. The countdown timer freezes

"He stopped the self-destruct sequence..." Cortana says

"Why do you continue to fight us, Reclaimer? You cannot win! Give us the construct, and I will endeavor to make your deaths relatively painless and-" The Monitor says before Cortana cuts him off

"At least I still have control over the comm channels." Cortana says

"Where is he?" Master Chief asks

"I'm detecting taps throughout the ship, Sentinels most likely. As for the Monitor...he's in Engineering. He must be trying to take the core offline! Even if I could get the countdown restarted...I don't know what to do." Cortana asks

"How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engine's shields?" Master Chief asks

"Not much. A well-placed grenade perhaps, but why-" Cortana says before Master Chief interrupts her

Master Chief tosses a Frag Grenade up and down

"Okay, I'm coming with you." Cortana says

"And we're going with you too." Devon says

Suddenly, Sentinels appear descending from above and taking position along the shattered windows of the bridge

"Sentinels!" Cortana exclaims

"Take cover!" Davis shouts

The Sentinels open fire, shattering the main display and touching off Master Chief and Spartan Davis' shields. The group quickly gets behind cover. Master Chief removes Cortana from the terminal, places her into his helmet, and raises his Assault Rifle aiming them at the Sentinels

"Stay back." Davis says

Sparatan Davis assists Master Chief in shooting the Sentinels with his Assault Rifle while Devon and his friends stay behind cover. The two Spartans quickly dispatch the Sentinels and the group heads out of the bridge

"The ship was heavily damaged when it crashed. Head to the cryochamber. We should be able to get to the engine room through there." Cortana says

The group began heading for the Engine Room going through hallways filled with Covenant, Flood and Sentinels. They were nearing close to the engine room, but before they enter the room, they head for a nearby armory station which was filled with dozens of Assault Rifles, Magnums, Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, and Frag Grenades

Master Chief and Spartan Davis look toward each other and nod. The Spartans arm themselves while Devon and his friends watched. Master Chief armed himself with an Assault Rifle and a Rocket Launcher. Spartan Davis armed himself with a Shotgun and also a Rocket Launcher

With the Spartans locked and loaded, the group finally heads for the Engine room. And soon enough, the enter the room

"Is this the Engine Room?" Devon asks

"Yes. We're here." Cortana says

The room was crawling with Flood and Sentinels

"The Monitor has disabled all command access. We can't restart the countdown. The only remaining option is to detonate the ship's fusion reactors. That should do enough damage to destroy Halo. Don't worry; I have access to all of the reactor schematics and procedures. I'll walk you through it. First, we need to pull back the exhaust couplings. That will expose a shaft that leads to the primary fusion drive core." Cortana says

"We need to clear out the engine room." Davis says

"Right." Devon says

Devon threw his Keyblade at an infected Elite slicing it in half. Luna hits two infected Marines with her wings instantly destroying them. She then slams her tail at an infected Elite that crept up behind her. Toothless rams his head at an infected Elite knocking it into the air. He then fires a single Plasma Blast at it, blasting it to pieces. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward an infected Elite hitting it multiple times. Hookfang sets his tail on fire and slams it at two infected Marines setting them on fire and destroying them. Barf spews out some gas toward a group of infected Marines and Elites. Belch then ignites the gas creating an explosion that destroys the Flood. Spyro uses his Ice Breath freezing an infected Elite in solid ice. He then rams his head into the frozen Flood smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing globs of poison at a group of infected Marines. The poison dissolves the Flood forms liquifying them

After dealing with the Flood, the group focuses on the Sentinels

Master Chief fires his Assault Rifles at two Sentinels gunning them down. Spartan Davis fires his Shotgun at another Sentinel gunning it down. Luna and Toothless both fire a single Plasma Blast at the two more Sentinels. Stormfly shoots a jet of flames at one Sentinel. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at one Sentinel. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at another Sentinel. And Barf shoots out some gas toward two Sentinels while Belch ignites the gas creating an explosion which destroys the Sentinels

After dealing with the Flood and Sentinels, the group focuses on the fusion reactors

"The room is clear. Open up the shafts." Cortana says

The group heads up to one of the consoles and opens up the manifolds

"We have a straight shot into the fusion reactor! We need a catalyst explosion to destabilize the magnetic containment field surrounding the fusion cells. Use an explosive. I recommend a grenade or a rocket." Cortana says

"Maybe the dragon's firepower could be useful too." Hiccup says

"Chief, I'll take out this reactor. You take the other one." Davis says

"Right." Master Chief says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both switch to their Rocket Launchers and they both fire a single rocket into the first two reactors

"Alright. Fusion reactors one and two are destabilizing. Head for the other two." Cortana says

"Luna, Hiccup, Toothless and I will take care of the other two reactors." Devon says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis open up the other two manifolds revealing the reactors

"Ok. Luna." Devon says

"Toothless." Hiccup says

"Plasma Blast!" Devon and Hiccup say in unison

Luna and Toothless both fire a single Plasma Blast at the two remaining reactors. Both blasts hit their mark

"That did it! The engine's gone critical! Based on the current rate of decay, we should have fifteen minutes to get off the ship. We don't have much time! We should move outside and signal for evac. Accessing schematics...there's a service lift at the top of the engine room! It leads to a class-7 service corridor that runs along the ship's dorsal structure. Hurry!" Cortana says

"Alright, let's move!" Devon says

Having destroyed the fusion reactors, the group began making their way toward the elevator. They reach the elevator and they head up

"Cortana to Echo 4-19, come in Echo 419!"

"Roger, Cortana. I read you, 5 by 5."

"The Pillar of Autumn's engines are going critical, Foehammer! Request immediate extraction! Approach the crash site and be ready to pick us up at external access Junction 4C as soon as you get my signal!" Cortana says

"Affirmative. Echo 4-19 going on station. Echo 4-19 to Cortana. Things are gettin' noisy down there. Everything okay?"

"Negative, negative! We have a wildcat destabilization of the ship's fusion drive core. The engines must have sustained more damage than we thought! Analyzing...we have six minutes before the fusion drives detonate. We need to evac now!" Cortana says

The group reaches the top floor and enter a room where several Warthogs were docked. Master Chief jumps into one of the Warthog's taking the driver seat while Spartan Davis jumps onto the mounted turret. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons. The two Spartans drive off into a large corridor with Devon and his friends following close behind

"Activating final countdown timer. When it reaches zero, the engines will detonate. The explosion will generate a temperature of almost 100,000,000 degrees. Don't be here when it blows." Cortana says

"Then, let's move!" Devon says

A countdown timer appears on the Spartan's HUD. The timer read 6:00. The group had six minutes to reach the extraction point before the Pilla of Autumn explodes. Master Chief drives the Warthog through the large corridors of the Pillar of Autumn with Spartan Davis on the mounted turret while Devon and his friends followed them on their dragons. The corridors were filled with Flood and Sentinels, but the heroes manage to bypass them and continue their trip toward the extraction point

"Cortana to Echo 4-19! Request extraction now, on the double!"

"Affirmative, Cortana. Foehammer inbound."

The group arrives at the extraction point which was a wide, open platform. It took them three minutes to get to the extraction point. The timer on the Spartan's HUD now read 3:00

The Pelican dropship appears banking around the hull of the Pillar of Autumn. A pair of Banshees close in on the Pelican from the rear at both sides

"Cortana to Echo 4-19! Two Covenant Banshees are approaching on your six! Evade! Say again, evade!"

A loud explosion erupts from the Pelican's starboard wing tips sending it into a shaky dive, ablaze and out of control

"I'm hit! Mayday! Mayday! Airfoil structures have been shot to hell! I can't hold her! I can't hold her!"

The Pelican flies into the distance, still ablaze. The Pelican drops down disappearing out of sight

"Echo 4-19!" Cortana calls

No response

"She's gone. Calculating alternate escape route. The ship's inventory shows one Longsword fighter still docked in Launch Bay 7. If we move now, we can make it!" Cortana says

"Then, let's waste no more time! Let's get to that ship!" Devon shouts

The group proceeds heading through the large corridors. The group headed through curved corridors going from left to right. The group clears an 'S' shaped corridor and were coming up on a gap in a trench up ahead. Devon and his friends flew over the trench, but the two Spartans on the Warthog had to jump across the gap

"Chief, Davis, up ahead! There's a gap in the trench! At top speed, we should be able to clear it!" Cortana says

Master Chief floors the Warthog at top speed and the two Spartans jump the gap. After traveling through the long corridors, the group finally makes it to the launch bay where the Longsword awaited them

The Longsword was a large starfighter of the UNSC. The inside of the Longsword presents a corridor leading to the rear, stairs, and a higher corridor to the cockpit. In the two corridors, there are several equipment lockers, along with two secondary crew stations. The cockpit consists of two pilots' chairs and two auxiliary crew stations. With a known total crew complement of four, along with the equipment and weapon lockers, the ship presents itself as less of a fighter-bomber and more of a dedicated bomber and close support craft. The cockpit had four windows, two on each side, but none in the front and a view screen. The Longsword was made for a small crew which meant one Pilot, one Co-Pilot, and a Navigator/Engineer. But the Longsword was large enough to fit the entire group including the dragons inside

As they arrive, there was heavy fighting between the Covenant and the Flood. A barricade blocks the Warthog's path forcing the two Spartans to jump out and finish the journey on foot. By the time the group got to the launch bay, they only had one minute to reach the ship and escape the Pillar of Autumn and the Halo ring

"That's the ship! Move! We need to get aboard now!" Cortana shouts

The heroes make a break across the platform for the Longsword with the Flood closing in behind them. They make it onto the ship through the open door. The hatch slams shut as they run through. There was 30 seconds left on the countdown

"We're cutting it close!" Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis head for the cockpit while Devon and his friends climb off their dragons. The two Spartans reach the cockpit, jumps into the seats and quickly punches a series of buttons. Master Chief takes the controls in his hands

"Here we go." Master Chief says

"Hold on." Davis says looking back at Devon and his friends

The Longsword rises above the platform slowly, turning to face the open end of the bay, and lights its engines, rocketing away from the exploding ship. Several burns and explosions flare all along the length of the ship. A horde of Flood stumble slowly towards it, and the Longsword arrows from the starboard side of the ship away into the sky. The Longsword clears the atmosphere, flying away from Halo. The distant side of Halo is drowned out in a blinding explosion, which grows and grows, and then a massive shock wave sweeps across the ring, shattering it into sections. The engines of the Longsword were now running hot. There was a warning displayed on the viewing screen which read "Engine Temp Critical"

"Shut them down. We'll need them later." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis a few switches and the Longsword's engines die, leaving it drifting. Debris from the blast hurtles past it, still hot and glowing

"Fancy a look?" Cortana asks

The two Spartans rise from their chairs and moves to one of the Longsword's windows on the left side of the ship. Devon and his friends also move to the windows with the two Spartans looking toward the Halo ring. Halo had broken into a few dozen large fragments, all of which are slowly spinning away from each other. As the group watches, one massive fragment comes swiftly from the far side of the ring and collides with another, closer one, splitting it in half, and the two go spinning off in a giant gout of fire and debris. Silent explosions spread throughout Halo's remains. The ring was destroyed

"Did anyone else make it?" Master Chief asks

"Scanning...Just dust and echoes. We're all that's left." Cortana says

Devon and his friends remain silent upon hearing that. They along with the two Spartans were the only ones that made it off the Halo ring

"We did what we had to do...for Earth. An entire Covenant armada obliterated, and the Flood...we had no choice. Halo...It's finished." Cortana says

"No...I think we're just getting started." Master Chief says as he and Spartan Davis both sit back in their seats

"So, that's it? We did it?" Astrid asks

"Maybe. We fought the Covenant, the Flood, all of them." Hiccup says

"So, it's over?" Fishlegs asks

"No. Something tells me this is only the beginning. I think there's a whole lot more in store for us." Devon says

"Well, whatever it is, we'll be ready." Luna says

"Right. No matter what lies ahead, we will be ready." Devon says

The group rested on the Longsword as it drifted through the vastness of space ready for their epic adventures with the two legendary Spartans, Master Chief and Spartan Davis

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And there you have it. Halo: Combat Evolved. The first chapter of the Halo Saga is now over. Devon and his friends escape the Halo ring with Master Chief, Cortana and Spartan Davis. Their adventure on Halo Ring Installation 04 is over, but their real adventure is only just getting started. Next up is Halo 2 where Devon and his Friends become full-fledged members of the UNSC, meet Lord Hood, Miranda Keyes, the daughter of Captain Keyes, and Thel 'Vadamee, The Arbiter. I also plan on adding another OC into the story. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	10. Cairo Station

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

In the vast reaches of space, several Covenant CCS-class battle cruisers prowl among the remains of the broken Halo ring, Installation 04. Near the ring was a giant structure with hundreds of Covenant ships swarming around it. It's name was High Charity, the Holy City of the Covenant

(Covenant Holy City, High Charity. Ninth Age of Reclamation)

High Charity was the Covenant's mobile planetoid station and the capital city. It was a large mushroom-shaped structure. At the apex of this "mushroom" was an artificial star that simulated natural sunlight within the city. This star doubled as a launch pad for the Forerunner Dreadnought, the ship at the center of the city. The stalk tapered to a point, with various branches emanating from it, likely for service as docking bays. The city could jump through Slipspace, and was almost completely powered by the engines of the decommissioned Forerunner vessel. The Dreadnought's engines were powerful enough to run the city on a fraction of their potential output. The station also possessed a set of auxiliary reactors that were capable of generating enough power for slipspace travel

The city itself contained many locations sacred to the Covenant such as the Council Chamber, the Sanctum of the Hierarchs and the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. High Charity contained many courtyards and other non-essential spaces which gave the station a terrestrial feel

In the Council Chambers, a meeting was held discussing the past events of the Halo ring

The Council Chambers was an enormous hall within High Charity that the Covenant High Council met within to discuss politics, discipline, promotions among ranks, and military plans. The walls of the chamber were lined with large bleacher-like seats, and it appeared much like a stadium in shape and a circular opera house in design. The Councilors sat on opposite sides of the chamber. In the center of the chamber was a podium from which a member of the Covenant stood to speak or be judged. On one end of the chamber was the entrance to the Sanctum of the Hierarchs and from this end the three High Prophets sat and addressed the Council. On the other end was an entrance, flanked by two Forerunner pillars, leading outside to the actual city of High Charity

In this room were the three High Prophets, The Prophet of Truth, The Prophet of Mercy, and the hologram of the Prophet of Regret who sat in their chairs. The Prophet of Regret at the time was not present, so he represented himself as a hologram. Also in the room were seats filled with Elite and Prophet Council Members along with a Sangheili Elite named Thel 'Vadamee who stood before the three High Prophets

Thel 'Vadamee was a Sangheili Supreme Commander of his fleet of Covenant ships who was now put on trial for the failures of the Halo ring

Rows of Honor Guard Elites stand at attention on the path leading to the end where Thel 'Vadamee stands facing the three Prophets explaining the past events of the Halo ring. Also in the room was a Brute Chieftan named Tartarus who stood with his arms crossed with two Brutes standing nearby

Tartarus was the Chieftan of the Brutes who acts as the Hierarchs' Chief Enforcer or, more accurately, Truth's second-in-command. He has silver fur, a very deep voice, his distinctive "Mohawk" and wields the Fist of Rukt, a ceremonial Gravity Hammer capable of emitting electromagnetic fields

Brute also known as Jiralhanae were large, bipedal, giant, heavily muscled ape-like aliens that served in the Covenant. They have thick, gray skin that is extremely resilient to battle damage. They have digits on each hand including opposable thumbs. Their feet have only two digits

Also in the room was a female Sangheili Special Operations Commando named Kira 'Vadamee

Kira 'Vadamee was a female Sangheili Special Operations Commando. She wore steel standard Elite Combat Armor. The only difference was her armor had an 'I' shaped metal plate with a series of 'V' shaped blue lights running down its length and a pair of clasps on each shoulder. She was Thel 'Vadamee's closest friend and relative who trained with him in the ways of the warrior during their young childhood on their homeworld of Sanghelios. Despite being a female, she along with Thel 'Vadamee joined the Covenant. Kira, like all Elites believes in doing things in an honorable manner and she has deep respect for Thel 'Vadamee showing compassion for him

"There was only one ship." Thel says

"One? Are you sure?" The Prophet of Truth asks

"Yes. They called it The Pillar of Autumn." Thel says

"Why was it not destroyed with the rest of their fleet?" The Prophet of Mercy asks

"It fled as we set fire to their planet. But I followed with all the ships at my command." Thel says

"When you first saw Halo, were you blinded by it's majesty?" The Prophet of Regret asks

"Blinded?" Thel asks

"Paralyzed? Dumbstruck?" The Prophet of Regret asks

"No." Thel says

"Yet the humans were able to evade your ships, land on the sacred ring, and desecrate it with their filthy footsteps." The Prophet of Regret says

"Noble Hierarchs, surely you understand that once the Parasite attacked-" Thel says before the crowd interrupts him

The Council members mutter angrily while Thel 'Vadamee looks toward them

"There will be order in this council!" The Prophet of Mercy shouts

The Prophet of Truth moves forward on his chair and raises his hand. The room falls into complete silence

"You were right to focus your attention on the Flood, but these Demons. This Master Chief and the humans with their winged beasts." The Prophet of Truth says

"By the time I learned of the Demon's intent, there was nothing I could do." Thel says

The Prophet Councilors stand up and yell angrily. Elite Councilors glance and mutter to each other. Jiralhanae Brute Chieftain, Tartarus, stood nearby with arms crossed, chuckles audiably to himself

"Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough. Make an example of this bundler. The Council demands it." The Prophet of Regret whispers

The Prophet of Truth holds up a hand, silencing the Prophet of Regret and turns his attention toward Thel 'Vadamee

"You are one of our most treasured instruments. Long have you led your fleet with honor and distinction. But your inability to safeguard Halo was a colossal failure." The Prophet of Truth says

One of the Prophet Council Members stands up and raises a fist

"Nay, it was heresy!"

The Council Members yell and shout while Thel 'Vadamee looks back and forth between them

"I will continue my campaign against the humans." Thel says

"No. You will not." The Prophet of Truth says

The Prophet of Truth glances over to Tartarus. The Brute Chieftan barks a command and two Brutes approach Thel 'Vadamee. They try to grab him, but he shakes them off and he starts walking to his fate willingly. The two Brutes escort him out of the room

"Soon, the Great Journey shall begin. But when it does, the weight of your heresey will stay your feet and you shall be left behind." The Prophet of Truth says

(Earth Defense Platform, Cairo. 10.20.2552)

Elsewhere in the stars, three MAC stations stood in orbit near the Planet Earth

"Your plating was about to fail. There's viscosity throughout the gel layer."

In the Armory Station on the MAC Orbital Station, Cairo, UNSC officer, Master Gunnery Sergeant handles equipment on a table

"Optics, totally fried. And let's not even talk about the power supply. Do you know how expensive this gear is, son?"

The two Spartans, Master Chief John-117 and Master Chief Spartan Davis-217 grabbed their helmets and fitted them into place on their heads. The helmets hiss and click when put on, then shortly stops. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were now wearing their new Mark VI armor. Although they were now wearing new armor, their colors remained the same. Master Chief's armor was olive green while Spartan Davis' armor was steel

"Tell that to the Covenant." Master Chief says

"Let them pay for the gear." Davis says

"Well, I guess it was all obsolete, anyway. Your new suits are Mark VI, just came up from Songnam this morning. Try and take it easy 'til you get used to the upgrades. Okay, let's check the targeting system. Please look at the top light."

The two Spartans look at the green light up top

"Good. Now look at the bottom light."

They both look down at the green light down on the bottom

"Alright. Look at the top light again."

The two Spartans look up at the top light again

"That's it. Now the bottom one."

They look back down at the bottom light

"Everything checks out. Standby. I'm gonna offline the inhibitors. Come follow me to the zappers."

The two Spartans move over to the shield recharge stations

"Now listen closely cause I'm only going over this once. This station'll test your recharging energy shields. Step on in, I'll show ya."

The two Spartans step into their own individual station

"Your new armor's shields are extremely resilient, very efficient."

The machine zaps the Spartan's shields and they recharge at a slightly faster rate

"Bingo! As you can see, they recharge alot faster."

The elevator door opens, and Sergeant Johnson steps out, wearing a naval dress uniform, but the Gunnery Sergeant doesn't take notice

"When your shields go down, find some cover and wait for the meter to read fully charged."

"That or they can hide behind me. You done with my boys here, Master Guns? I don't see any problems with the training wheels." Johnson says

"Their armor's working fine, Johnson."

The Gunnery Sergeant looks toward the two Spartans

"You're free to go, boys. Just remember, take things slow."

"Don't worry. I'll hold their hands." Johnson says

The two Spartans follow Johnson into the elevator

"So, Johnson, when are you gonna tell how you made it back home in one piece?"

"Sorry, Gunns. It's classified." Johnson says

"Hmph! My ass! Well, you can forget about those adjustments to your A2 Scope and you're surely..."

The doors close and the elevator rises, drowning out the Gunnery Sergeant's voice

"Well he's in a particularly fine mood. Maybe Lord Hood didn't give him an invitation." Johnson says

The elevator stops, the doors open and the two Spartans and Johnson get out to board a small tram. Once they were inside, they look up toward the Planet Earth

"Earth. Haven't seen it in years." Johnson says

The tram starts to move

"When I shipped out for basic, the Orbital Defense Grid was all theory and politics. Now look." Johnson says

The two Spartans and Johnson look toward a massive MAC gun outside the station

"The Cairo is just one of three hundred geo-sync platforms. That MAC gun can put a round clean through a Covenant capital ship." Johnson says

They soon direct their attention toward the other two MAC stations which were named Malta and Athens

"With coordinated fire from the Athens and the Malta, nothing's getting past this battle cluster in one piece." Johnson says

Several UNSC ships drift past the station

"Ships have been arriving all morning. Nobody's saying much, but I think something big's about to happen." Johnson says

The tram stops, and they walk out to join a crowd of cheering Marines and robot cameras that hover around

"You told us there wouldn't be any cameras." Master Chief says

"And you told me you were gonna wear something nice. Folks need heroes, Chief. To give them hope. So smile, would ya? While we still got something to smile about." Johnson says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch walk up to Master Chief and Spartan Davis

"Quite a celebration." Devon says

"Like the new armor." Hiccup says

"I think it suits you both." Astrid says

"Same here." Luna says

"Thanks." Master Chief and Spartan Davis say in unison

"C'mon. Let's not keep them waiting." Devon says

With that said, the group of heroes walk to the end of the room, as the Bridge's blast doors open up

(High Charity)

Tartarus and two Brutes walk Thel 'Vadamee out onto a ledge on High Charity. Honor Guard Elites are stationed on either side. Grunts, Jackals and Hunters have gathered on the walkway. They reach the ledge, in which we see the stadium seats filled with roaring Covenant aliens. The Brutes fix Thel's arms onto floating cuffs. Kira 'Vadamee stood at the front of the walkway watching her friend being cuffed

"You drawed quite a crowd." Tartarus says

"If they came to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." Thel says

"Are you sure?" Tartarus asks

The entire crowd cheers as energy beams hit Thel 'Vadamee on either side, and he shakes with pain

(Cairo Station)

Dozens of Naval Officers cheer as Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Sergeant Johnson, and Devon and his friends approach Lord Hood at the end. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and Sergeant Johnson salute to Lord Hood

Terrence Hood commonly referred to as Lord Hood was the the de facto leader of the UNSC, a flag officer of the UNSC Navy, Chief of Naval Operations, and the Commanding Officer of the UNSC Home Fleet

"Gentlemen, friends, we're lucky to have you back." Lord Hood says

An officer whispers into Lord Hood's ear

"Go ahead, Cortana." Lord Hood says

Cortana's avatar appears on a nearby holotank

"Another whisper, sir near IO. We have probes enroute." Cortana says

"I apologize, but we're gonna have to make this quick." Lord Hood says

Lord Hood turns away while Cortana looks up toward the two Spartans and Sergeant Johnson

"You look nice." Cortana says

"Thanks." Master Chief and Spartan Davis say in unison

"Thank you." Johnson says

The two Spartans and Johnson look at each other. Lord Hood picks up a Colonial Cross medal from a red-clothed case containing two other Colonial Cross medals

"Sergeant Major, the Colonial Cross is awarded for singular daring and devotion for a soldier of the United Earth Space Corps." Lord Hood says as he places The Colonial Cross medal onto Johnson's uniform

(High Charity)

"There can be no greater heresey! Let him be an example for all who would break our Covenant!" Tartarus shouts

The Covenant crowd cheers. Tartarus barks an order, and two Brutes grab onto Thel 'Vadamee's now charred armor and pull them off

(Cairo Station)

Devon and the Viking Teens step up to Lord Hood who hands each of them a medal. They were given the UNSC Legion of Honor Medal, the Medal of Honor, and a Golden Star Medal. And like Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and Seargent Johnson, they were also given the Colonial Cross Medal

The Medal of Honor was awarded for singular, conspicuous acts of individual gallantry and steadfast devotion

The Legion of Honor Medal was awarded for selfless acts of heroism

The Gold Star was awarded for Valor and Bravery

"Devon, you and your friends heroic actions reflects great credit upon yourselves and the UNSC. Therefore, I award you all with the Colonial Cross, The Medal of Honor, The Legion of Honor, and the Gold Star. We are proud to commemorate you all as honorary members of the UNSC." Lord Hood says as he hands the four medals to Devon and his friends

After recieving their medals, Devon and his friends salute Lord Hood. Then, a young woman named Miranda Keyes joins Devon and his friends, the two Spartans and Johnson. Lord Hood hands her the Colonial Cross medal

"Commander Miranda Keyes, your father's actions were in keeping with the highest traditions of military service. His bravery in the face of impossible odds reflects great credit, upon himself, and the UNSC. The Navy has lost one of its best."

(High Charity)

A blackened Sangheili Combat helmet falls to the floor, and a naked Thel 'Vadamee hangs limply from his restraints. A glowing brand rises from the floor behind him, and Tartarus grabs it and moves forward. Thel 'Vadamee raises his head weakly. Tartarus gives him a fierce look, and presses the brand against the Elite's chest with malice. The tortured Thel 'Vadamee fights the pain, but gives in and screams. Kira 'Vadamee could only watch as her best friend was tortured right before her eyes

(Cairo Station)

Alarms start to sound throughout the station

"Slipspace rupture directly off our battle cluster." Cortana says

"Show me." Lord Hood says

Images of Covenant ships appears on a large screen

"Fifteen Covenant capital ships holding position just outside the killzone." Cortana says

The screen shows UNSC ships approaching the Covenant fleet

"This is Fleet Admiral Harper, we are engaging the enemy."

"Negative, Admiral. Form a defensive perimeter around the cluster." Lord Hood says

Lord Hood turns to Miranda Keyes

"Commander, get to your ship. Link up with the fleet." Lord Hood says

"Yes, sir." Miranda Keyes says with a salute and walks away

Lord Hood looks toward Cortana

"You have the MAC gun, Cortana. Soon as they come in range, open up." Lord Hood says

"Gladly." Cortana says

Cortana's avatar disappears

"Something's not right. The fleet that destroyed Reach was fifty times this size." Lord Hood says

"Sir! Additional contacts! Boarding crafts and lots of them!"

"They're gonna try to take all MAC guns offline. Give their capital ships a straight shot at Earth." Lord Hood says

Lord Hood looks toward the two Spartans

"Master Chief, Spartan Davis, defend this station." Lord Hood says

"Yes, sir." Master Chief and Spartan Davis say in unison

Lord Hood looks toward Devon and his friends

"Devon, I want you and your friends to go and support them." Lord Hood says

"Not a problem." Devon says

"We need a weapon." Master Chief says

"Right this way." Johnson says

The group leaves the bridge as Lord Hood turns back to his command station. Through the bay windows, the fleet turns to engage the Covenant attackers. Longsword fighters hurtle overhead trailed by Marathon-class cruisers. The Viking Teens were on their dragons while Devon stayed on foot with Luna, Spyro and Cynder by his side as they followed Master Chief, Spartan Davis and Johnson along with several Marines preparing themselves for battle

"Alert! Boarders inbound! All hands report to battle stations. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill!"

There was some BR55 Battle Rifles and M7/Caseless Submachine Guns set up in some weapon racks along the walls

Battle Rifles were notable weapons for its powerful three-round burst fire and accurate 2x scope. The magazine carries 36 rounds of 9.5x40mm M634 Experimental High-Powered Semi-Armor-Piercing Ammunition

Submachine Guns more simply known as the SMG were fully automatic weapons that holds 60 rounds in a magazine which carries 5x23mm M443 Caseless Full Metal Jacket Ammunition

Master Chief and Spartan Davis arms themselves with a Battle Rifle and two dual SMGs

The group then follows Johnson and the Marines through the hallway heading into a large room

"How's it going, Malta?" Johnson asks contacting Malta Station through the COM Channel

"Stand-by... they're latched! Check your targets and watch the crossfires. They're in standard formation: little bastards up front, big ones in back... Good luck, Cairo."

Outside, a Covenant Boarding Craft latches onto the hull, causing the station to shake. Weapons fire is soon heard from outside the doorway

"I need a Field of fire on that bulkhead." Johnson says

The Marines take up position around the sealed bulkhead. Johnson sets up a stationary gun turret. Master Chief aims his Battle Rifle at the bulkhead while Spartan Davis holds his dual SMGs in his hands aiming them at the bulkhead. Devon and his friends took cover behind some barricades and direct their attention toward the door. A bright light and crackling noise, like a welding torch, comes from the center of the door

"Soon as that door opens, let 'em have it." Johnson says

Within moments, the door explodes and Elites and Grunts come breaching into the room. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and the Marines fire their weapons while Seargent Johnson fires the turret. The dragons use their own firepower and assist the soldiers

Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle at three Grunts killing them with headshots shooting three burst shots. Davis shoots his dual SMGs firing them both at two Elites gunning them down

Spyro uses his Electric Breath shooting volts of electricity from his mouth toward four Grunts electrocuting them. Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of Light from her mouth toward three Grunts

Luna shoots a single Plasma Blast which explodes killing two Grunts instantly. Toothless also shoots a single Plasma Blast killing another pair of Grunts

Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward an Elite. The spikes penetrates the Elite's body puncturing it in numerous spots. The Elite falls back on the floor dead

Meatlug shoots an explosive Lava Blast which kills two Elites and four Grunts

Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast which takes out an Elite

Barf spews out gas from his mouth toward a small group of Grunts. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating an explosion which kills all the Grunts

With their concentrated firepower, the group takes down the Covenant intruders and moves into the next area entering the first Hangar bay where Marines inside were engaged with more Covenant

Master Chief shoots his Battle Rifle at an Elite which takes out it's shield. He then shoots another burst right into the Elite's head killing it. Davis shoots the SMG in his left-hand at a Grunt while he shoots the SMG in his right-hand at another Grunt. One Elite charges toward Spartan Davis, but he jumps over and guns the Elite down using both his SMGs

Devon swings his Keyblade at six Grunts hitting them with side-swipes each with only one hit. One Elite tries to attack Devon from behind, but Luna jumps in and slams her tail into the Elite sending it flying. Next, she hits two Grunts with her wings. Then, she grabs a Grunt in her jaws clamping her teeth down killing the Grunt. She tosses the dead Grunt aside

Toothless rams his head into an Elite knocking it back. Then, he shoots a Plasma Blast at the Elite blowing it to bits. Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at a Grunt. Next, she grabs another Grunt in her jaws. She clamps her jaws down on the Grunt and tosses it aside. Then, she slams her tail into another Grunt. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast toward a small group of Grunts. The Lava Blast explodes killing the Grunts. She then rams her head into an Elite knocking it back. Meatlug then lifts her tail and slams it down on a Grunt which was behind her. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it at a Grunt. He then unleashes a stream of flames at a small group of Grunts burning them all to a crisp. Barf and Belch grab two Grunts in their mouths and slams them together. They toss the two dead Grunts aside and slam both their tails into two more Grunts

After the group finishes killing all Covenant borders in the first Hangar bay, Covenant Boarding Crafts are seen through the windows rapidly leaving Malta Station

"Hey, check it out! The Malta's already driven off its boarders!"

"Malta, what's your status, over?" Cortana asks over the COM Channel

"I don't believe it! They're retreating, we won!"

The Malta Station suddenly detonates in a huge ball of fire, the barrel of the MAC gun breaking loose and tumbling away

"This is bad, real bad!"

A door to the Hangar bay opens up and a Elite leading three Grunts enter. Master Chief quickly takes out the Elite and Grunts by throwing a Frag Grenade

The group proceeds through the hallways and rooms of the station heading for the next area. They soon reach the second Hangar bay where they encounter more Covenant Troops firing at two Marines

Master Chief guns down four Grunts with headshots from his Battle Rifle. Davis shoots his dual SMGs at an Elite gunning it down. He then throws a Frag Grenade at a group of Grunts. The grenade explodes killing all the Grunts

Devon conjures a blast of Light on the tip of his Keyblade and launches it toward a Grunt mounted on a Plasma Turret up on a catwalk. He quickly conjures another blast of Light and takes out the second Grunt who was also mounted on another Plasma Turret

Once the group clears the second Hangar bay of the Covenant intruders, Covenant Boarding Crafts are seen through the windows retreating, only this time, from the Athens Station

"Uh-oh! They're leaving the Athens!"

The Athens detonates and spins apart, just like the Malta "Cortana, assessment!" Lord Hood says

"That explosion came from inside the Athens. Same as the Malta. The Covenant must have brought something with them. A bomb." Cortana says

"Then they sure as hell brought one here. Chief, Davis, find it." Lord Hood says

"A bomb? Here? That doesn't sound good." Fishlegs says

"No, it doesn't." Hiccup says

"C'mon. We better find it." Devon says

With that said, the group heads out of the room searching for the bomb. They head through a door which lead underneath the Armory. Through the floor, they saw the Master Gunnery Seargent shooting his Shotgun at two Elites

"Get the hell out of my armory, split-lip! Oh God!"

The Master Gunnery Sergeant is hit by bolts of plasma and dies. The hatches in the floor opens up and the group enters the Armory. Master Chief shoots his Battle Rifle at one Elite Minor while Spartan Davis uses both his SMGs gunning down an Elite Major. With both Elites down, the group continues heading through the station searching for the bomb

The group comes to a hallway where Keyes, Johnson, and a couple of officers are engaged in a firefight outside the gangway to the In Amber Clad. They were hiding behind some barricades avoiding plasma shots from a few Covenant Troops

"Come on. This way." Johnson says

"I was almost on board when they showed up." Miranda says

"Don't worry, ma'am, we're on it." Johnson says

"Stay behind us, ma'am. We'll protect you." Spyro says

Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle shooting two bursts into two Grunts hitting them with headshots. Spartan Davis guns down one Elite with the SMG in his left-hand. He then guns down another Elite with the SMG in his Right-hand. Devon conjures three small discs of light in his left-hand and throws them at three Grunts. The discs hit the Grunts directly in their foreheads making them fall dead. Soon, the gangway was clear

"Thanks. I owe you one." Miranda says

"Get going. I'll cover the Commander." Johnson says

The group exits the station through an airlock and fights several Elite Rangers in the vacuum of space. Devon uses his magic allowing him and his friends breathe in space providing them with oxygen by shielding them with blue aura that envelopes their bodies

The Elites use their jetpacks and fly through the air shooting their Plasma Rifles at the group, by they jump into the air using the gravity of space to dodge the plasma bolts. Master Chief shoots four bursts from his Battle Rifle toward an Elite taking out it's shields and hitting it with a headshot. Spartan Davis uses his SMG hitting another Elite with a barrage of bullets

Luna and Toothless both fire a single Plasma Blast at two Elites blasting them into space. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward another Elite. One spike hits the Elite straight in it's helmet while the rest pierce it's body. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at an Elite melting the jetpack off it's back and causing it to fall into the vastness of space. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at another Elite hitting it's jetback causing it to malfunction. The Elite flies around and crashes into a wall. Barf grabs hold of an Elite while Belch rips off the jetpack. The jetpack flies around and crashes into a wall. Barf tosses the Elite off the station sending it into space

After dealing with the Elites, the group moves back into the station

"Sir, boarders have breached the fire control center. They have a bomb." Cortana says

"Can you defuse it?" Lord Hood asks

"Yes, but I'll need the Chief's help to make contact with the detonator." Cortana says

"Chief, get to the bomb, double time! Cortana, prioritize targets and fire at will." Lord Hood says

"First Echelon, you're with me, blanket those cruisers, take em out one by one. Second Echelon, keep those carriers busy."

"Registering all hostile vessels inside the kill zone. Thirteen cruisers, two assault carriers. I'm going loud!" Cortana says

The heroes reach a large cargo room with a few Marines facing off a new bunch of aliens. These aliens were called Drones

Drones also known as Yanme'e were insectoid creatures that travel in swarms. They had two pairs of beetle-like wings, an exoskeleton, and three pairs of arms. They also hands that sport opposable thumbs and dextrous fingers which allowed them to wield weapons. Drones often wielded Plasma Pistols

The group quickly moves in and helps the Marines deal with the Drones. Master Chief shoots his Battle Rifle firing 3-round bursts at each Drone gunning them down. Spartan Davis shoots his dual SMGs firing a storm of bullets at the Drones killing a multitude of the insectoid creatures. The cargo room was soon clear of the Drones

"Those things are new." Cynder says

"What were those things." Fishlegs asks

"Drones. Nasty Buggers."

"Hey, the elevator's coming up."

The elevator platform that was further down in the room was now rising toward the group. When it reaches their level, the platform had two Elites on it. The group heads onto the platform and quickly takes out the Elites. Luna and Toothless both knock the Elites off the platform by slamming their tails into them. Once the Elites were done, Master Chief activates the elevator platform by pressing his hand on the activation pad. The elevator platform began it's descent down toward the airlock where the group would have to go back out into space to cross the MAC's recoil arm to reach the otherside

"The carriers are breaking through, Sir! They're heading straight for the Cairo!"

"Cortana! Concentrate your fire on the first carrier. Admiral, do what you can against the second." Lord Hood says

"Everyone, form up, follow my lead!"

The group watches through the window as the lift descends, a massive Covenant Assault Carrier accelerates right past Cairo station and towards Earth, making the entire station shake

"The first carrier completely ignored us, Sir! Blew right through the Malta's debris field and headed straight for Earth!" Cortana says

Once the platform reaches the airlock, the group heads back out into space. As soon as they head back outside, they were met with three Elite Rangers who fired their Plasma Rifles at them. The group dodges the plasma bolts and takes cover. Master Chief shoots his Battle Rifle at one Elite hitting it's jetpack causing it to fly uncontrollably into space. Spartan Davis shoots the SMG in his left-hand at the second Elite while he shoots the SMG in his right-hand at the third Elite gunning them both down. After clearing out the area of Elites and crossing the MAC's recoil arm, the heroes head into the airlock and takes a lift down to the area where the bomb was located

"Just so you know, there are quite a few Elites guarding the bomb. You may need to get creative." Cortana says

The station shakes again. The group heads out the lift and see through the window another carrier bypassing the station and following the first carrier down to Earth. The heroes were soon met with a group of Elites and Grunts who were guarding the bomb

Devon sprints toward the Covenant opposition dodging plasma shots and needle shots which were shot in his direction jumping from left to right. He leaps forward and smashes his Keyblade into the ground with a downward slash, obliterating most of the Covenant Infantry around him with a devastating wave of blazing light. An Elite roars out in rage and tries to attack Devon from behind. But before it could reach him, Luna jumps in and kicks the Elite back using her back legs

Master Chief shoots two bursts from his Battle Rifle toward two Grunts hitting them with headshots. Spartan Davis jumps over an Elite as it swings it's Energy Sword at him and shoots his SMGs at it's head. Another Elite tries to attack Davis by swinging it's Energy Sword, but Davis grabs the Elite's arm holding back the Energy Sword and guns down the Elite using the SMG in his right-hand

Toothless hits two Grunts with his wings knocking them away. Next, he shoots a Plasma Blast at an Elite killing it with one hit. He then slams his tail into another Elite

Stormfly spews a jet of fire from her mouth lighting an Elite up in flames. She then slams her tail into a Grunt jabbing her spikes into it's body. Stormfly lifts her tail and throws the dead Grunt aside

Meatlug rams her head into a Grunt sending it flying. She then lifts her tail and slams it down on a Grunt who tried to attack her from behind

Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it into an Elite. He then unleashes a stream of fire at a few Grunts setting them ablaze

Barf spews out some gas toward a small group of Grunts led by an Elite. Belch ignites the gas creating an explosions which blows the Covenant troops away. Luckily, the explosion was nowhere near the bomb

Once the area was clear, the group approaches the bomb. Cortana's avatar appears on a holotank near the bomb

"Me. Inside your head. Now." Cortana says

Master Chief walks over and places his hand on the holotank downloading Cortana back into his armor. He then steps over to the bomb, and touches the flashing red activation pad at its center. It blinks and turns blue

"How much time was left?" Master Chief asks

"You don't want to know." Cortana says

"Cairo, this is In Amber Clad. The carrier's shield is down. I'm in position and ready for immediate assault." Miranda says

"Negative, Commander. Not against a ship that size. Not on your own." Lord Hood says

"Sir...permission to leave the station." Master Chief says

"For what purpose, Master Chief?" Lord Hood asks

"To give the Covenant back their bomb." Master Chief says

Lord Hood pauses slightly and agrees

"Permission granted." Lord Hood says

In the bay, Master Chief and Spartan Davis grabs the bomb by two of its sharp handles and hauls it across the floor, causing sparks to erupt as it scrapes across the floor. They drag it into an elevator with Devon and his friends following them inside

"I know what you're thinking, and it's crazy." Cortana says

"So, stay here." Master Chief says

"Unfortunately for us both...I like crazy." Cortana says

The elevator reaches an empty Longsword launch bay and the group steps out. They watch through the huge bay doors as the entire fleet streams down toward Earth, chasing the Covenant ships. Master Chief and Spartan Davis step up to the door's release handle, which drops down above them while Devon and his friends climb up onto their dragons preparing to follow them back out into space

"Just one question. What if you miss?" Cortana asks

"We won't." Master Chief says

Master Chief pulls down the handle and the bay doors cycle open, the bay decompressing rapidly. Debris lifts off the floor and hurtles into space, and the bomb slowly begins to slide toward the doors, scratching sparks across the floor. The two Spartans grabs hold of it as it passes, and is pulled out into space. Devon and his friends fly out and follow them. In freefall, the group descends in the general direction of northern Africa. The first carrier is miles below them, too far to reach. The second carrier passes right below their position, and opens up with a energy projector, narrowly missing them. A cruiser rockets below him, takes an Energy projector round right through its spine, explosions lighting all over its hull. The group plummets past it, watches as its engines fail and try to relight themselves

A pair of Longsword fighters dive past the group, and make a strafing run on the carrier. They open fire on the Carrier, and make a staccato beat of fire along the back of the carrier, allowing the heroes to slip through the narrow hole the blasts have created. The Carrier's center is a huge, open chamber, a massive fusion core casting white light across its inner surface. The carrier has taken a lot of abuse; the far side of the chamber is torn open, showing the Earth outside. Master Chief crawls up the bomb, presses its activation panel, and spins around. His legs flex, and he vaults off the bomb, aiming for the split in the carrier's armor. Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends follow Master Chief out of the carrier. They plummet from the carrier, straight for Earth, as minor blue explosions flicker up and down the alien warship behind them. A pause, and the entire ship detonates in a huge plasma conflagration

As the group falls towards Africa, a UNSC Frigate passes beneath them, matching trajectories. It was In Amber Clad. Inside the ship's bridge, Johnson and Keyes watch a tactical display. A thud resounds throughout the ship, and Johnson and Keyes look up. Johnson looks at Keyes and grins

"For a couple of bricks, they flew pretty good." Johnson says impressed

"Chief, Davis, guys, get inside. Gear up. We're taking this fight to the surface." Miranda says

In Amber Clad banks hard and dives towards the Earth's atmosphere

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is it. Halo 2, the second chapter in the Halo Saga. One month after the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, the Covenant meet on High Charity discussing the past events on the Halo ring, Installation 04. Thel 'Vadamee was on trial having failed to protect Halo and was deemed a Heretic. He was stripped of his rank as Supreme Commander and was branded the Mark of Shame by Tartarus, the Chieftain of the Brutes. On Cairo Station, Devon and his friends along with Master Chief and Spartan Davis were given an award ceremony overseen by Fleet Admiral Lord Hood. Devon and his friends were given medals for their heroic acts and bravery and were now honarary members of the UNSC. The festivities were soon interrupted by Cortana reporting the Covenant's presence near Earth signifying the start of the Covenant Siege of Earth. UNSC Marine forces along with Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and Devon and his friends protect the station from the invading Covenant, but other stations were destroyed by the Covenant. Cortana detects a bomb on the station and the group was sent to disarm it. They then send the bomb back into space placing it on the Covenant ship that had planted it. The bomb destroys the ship and the group are now on their way down to Earth. I also added another OC to the storyline. Meet Kira 'Vadamee, a female Sangheili Special Operations Commando. This OC was one I had going through my mind constantly. She is a close friend of Thel 'Vadamee and she served alongside him as a Special Operations Commando. Next up, Battles in New Mombasa. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	11. Battles of New Mombasa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>Three Pelicans rocket away from UNSC In Amber Clad, jet engines thundering, and spear out towards New Mombasa. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow the Pelicans flying with them as they headed toward the city. The Covenant Assault Carrier, Solemn Penance hovers high over the city, Gravity Lift engaged<p>

"The message just repeats. Regret, regret, regret." Cortana says

"Catchy. Any idea what it means?" Miranda asks

"Dear humanity, we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth." Johnson says

Inside the cockpit of the Pelican, Johnson leans against the bulkhead behind the two pilots

"And we most definitely regret the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!" Johnson says

"Oo-rah!"

"Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help." Cortana says

The group flies over a convoy of Warthogs as they head toward their objective. A Marine sniper-spotter team lies prone on a rooftop, and the Pelicans fly over their position

"Immediate: Grid kilo two-three is hot. Recommend mission abort."

"Roger, recon. It's your call, Sarge."

"We're going in. Get tactical, Marines!" Johnson says

A Marine loads rounds into his Battle Rifle and cocks the weapon. Another Marine examines a magazine before slotting it into his Sniper Rifle. A third Marine puts on a helmet, tapping it to make sure it's tight. Master Chief and Spartan Davis stood silently, gazing at the streets below as Devon and his friends flew behind their Pelican

"Master Chief, Spartan Davis, take Devon and his friends, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why." Lord Hood says on the COM Channel

"Thirty seconds out. Stand by to...whoa."

Suddenly, a huge Scarab comes into view

A Scarab was a heavy super vehicle used in combat. Scarabs are extremely powerful, possessing an exceptionally destructive plasma beam mounted onto its head. Their bodies are massive featuring an upper-deck and possess four legs. Unlike most Covenant vehicles, Scarabs do not use anti-gravity propulsion to move. Scarabs instead walk using their massive legs, which are surprisingly swift and precise given their massive size. The legs can also be used to crush enemy forces on the ground

The Scarab's leg spears a truck which explodes, then its main gun focuses and fires, destroying the lead Pelican. The two other Pelicans veer off, as Plasma Turrets on the Scarab's back track them. The leftward dropship, with Johnson, Spartan Davis and Master Chief on board, catches a burst of plasma on its right flank, flips inverted, hits a building, and slides through a low brick wall. Devon and his friends manage to dodge the Scarab's beam and the Plasma Turrets and heads over to the crashed Pelican

At the crash-site, Master Chief and Sparatn Davis regain consciousness as Devon and his friends approach them

"You all right, Chief?" Cortana asks

"Chief, Davis, you alright?" Devon asks

"We're fine" Davis says

"Shake it off, Marines. Clear the crash-site! Go, go, go!" Johnson says

The group quickly leaves the crash-site and arrive at a bombed-out building in a small courtyard where a few Grunts and Jackals along with an Elite Major were dug in. They were soon engaged in a short firefight

Master Chief shoots his Battle Rifle at a Jackal aiming for the gap in it's shield. He soon shoots the Jackal dead. Spartan Davis takes out his dual SMGs and shoots them at two Grunts. The Elite Major shoots it's Plasma Rifle at Spartan Davis, but he misses as Davis takes cover behind a Covenant crate. Davis shoots both his SMGs at the Elite Major gunning it down

The courtyard was soon clear of Covenant, but not for long as more came out from an alleyway

"If they didn't know we're here before, they do now." Johnson says

The two Spartans and the Marines quicky gun down the Grunts and Elites. More Covenant troops including Jackal Snipers armed with Beam Rifles appeared up on the rooftops

"Here they come! Up high!" Johnson shouts

Master Chief shoots two Jackal Snipers down with two bursts killing them with headshots. He then shoots the rest of the ammo at two Elites that were also up on the roof taking them out too

Jackals and a Minor Elite appear through the path where they had entered the courtyard

"We've got Jackals in the courtyard!" Johnson shouts

"I got this." Devon says

Devon jumps up into the air radiating with blue light. Devon's Keyblade also radiates with blue light. All the Covenant Troops fire their weapons at Devon, but their weapons seemed to have no effect as the light shielded his body. Harnessing all the power of Light, Devon unleashes a powerful blast of Light at the Covenant Troops which condenses into a large explosion disintegrating the Jackals and Elite Minor

A group of Drones flies into the courtyard

"Buggers, headin' over the rooftops!" Johnson shouts

The Drones fire their Plasma Pistols at the group, but they take cover hiding in the building. Spartan Davis mounts a turret and shoots it at the swarm of Drones. He manages to quickly take out the Drones single-handedly by himself

After dealing with waves of Covenant, another Pelican arrives, hovering over the courtyard. The male pilot of the Pelican contacts Johnson through the COM Channel

"My girl's a little big for that courtyard, Sergeant. I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over."

"Copy that. Someone get a satchel on the gate!" Johnson shouts

Before anyone gets a chance to reach for a satchel, the gates begin to shake, raising dust. A few seconds later, it breaks, and a pair of Hunters enter the courtyard

"Hunters!" Cortana says

"Stand back, Marines. Let the Chief and his friends show you how it's done!" Johnson shouts

The Hunters fire their Fuel Rod Cannons shooting green blasts of powerful energy at the group, but they take cover in the building. Master Chief and Devon jump off the building and face off against the Hunters. The Hunters charged toward Master Chief and Devon making rumbling sounds preparing to hit them with a melee attack. One of the Hunters tries to smash Devon with it's shield, but he jumps to the side and dodges the attack. The Hunter turns around and tries to hit Devon again, but he backflips away dodging the attack. The Hunter then tries using it's Fuel Rod Cannon firing a green blast of powerful energy at Devon who jumps into the air with a somersault dodging the blast and flipping over the Hunter. Devon lands behinds it's back and delivers a powerful side-swipe to it's exposed back slicing off a chunk of the orange worms. The Hunter falls to the ground dead

The second Hunter feels the death of it's partner and went completely berserk. The Hunter immediately went for Devon, the murderer of it's partner. Devon turns and sees the Hunter charging toward him. The Hunter tries to smash Devon with it's shield, but he backflips away. Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle shooting four bursts of bullets into the Hunter's back. This caught the Hunter's attention making it charge toward Master Chief. The Hunter tries to hit Master Chief with it's shield, but he jumps to the side and rolls out of the way. Master Chief takes out a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin, sprints toward the Hunter and drives it into it's back, then moves away quickly. The grenade inside the Hunter's back explodes blasting a chunk of orange worms out from it's body. The Hunter falls to the ground dead

"Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over?" Cortana asks

"We're operational ma'am...barely. Our pilots didn't make it."

"Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you."

After dealing with the Hunters, the group heads through the gate with Johnson and the Marines following them. They were about to proceed into the next courtyard until a Jackal Sniper nearly hits Devon with a beam of energy shooting right past infront of him. The group jumps back and takes cover behind a wall

"The only thing worse than Jackals...Jackals with sniper rifles!"

Master Chief moves to the corner of the wall, aims his Battle Rifle at the Jackal Sniper and takes it out with a single burst hitting it with a headshot. With the Jackal Sniper taken care of, the group moves into the second courtyard and a Pelican drops down and hovers over the area

"Sergeant, I need you on that bird." Miranda says

"Ma'am?" Johnson says

"My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire." Miranda says

"Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em. Chief, Davis, Devon...good luck." Johnson says

"We'll catch up with you later, Johnson." Devon says

Johnson climbs aboard the Pelican and dusts off

"Alright. Let's go find second squad's position." Cortana says

After Johnson leaves the group, the heroes proceed further into the alleyways. They encounter more Jackal Snipers, but Master Chief and Spartan Davis make short work of them. After fighting off a few Covenant Troops, the group reaches second squad's position. They were caught in a firefight between an Elite Major and a few Grunts. The heroes move in and assist the Marines. They quickly dispatch the Covenant Troops and head over to the Marines. Once they reach them, they meet Gunnery Sergeant Marcus Stacker

"Chief! Glad you and your friends could make it." Sgt. Stacker says

"What's the situation?" Devon asks

"Crash site's on the other side of this hotel. Covenant are crawling all over it." Sgt. Stacker says

"We'll handle it." Devon says

"Follow me." Sgt. Stacker says

The group follows Sgt. Stacker as he leads them into the darkened hotel. The corridors of the hotel were dark and empty. Master Chief and Spartan Davis activate their flashlights on their helmets shining some light into the dark corridor. Devon holds his Keyblade up as it shined with bright blue light helping to light the way. The group quickly heads through the hotel and reach the otherside which led them back outside to a beach. Once they were outside, Master Chief and Spartan Davis deactivate their flashlights. Devon's Keyblade dims down and glows regularly with it's blue light. A couple of marines pull up in a Warthog, honking the horn for the two Spartans

"Special delivery from Commander Keyes, Spartans."

Master Chief jumps into the driver seat of the Warthog. Spartan Davis jumps onto the turret mounted on the back. Devon and the Viking Teens mount their dragons and take to the air. The group heads out along the beach moving to the next area

"Cortana, can you give us any more info on the Covenant?" Davis asks

"The highest concentration of Covenant troops is directly below the carrier. I don't think they want you to get on board." Cortana says

"What's the quickest way to the carrier?" Davis asks

"That bridge is the most direct route to the city center." Cortana says

"Alright. Then, that's where we'll go." Devon says

As the group navigates the beach, Miranda Keyes contacts them on the COM Channel

"Chief, Davis, Devon, the carrier just launched a wave of pods. They're inbound on your position!" Miranda says

"Understood, Commander." Davis says

"Thanks for the warning. We'll be careful." Devon says

Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods slam down on the beach armed Elites spring out of them. There was also some groups of Grunts with them. Master Chief drives the Warthog while Spartan Davis guns down the Elites and Grunts with the mounted turret

Devon and his friends help out the two Spartans using the firepower of their dragons. Luna and Toothless shoot Plasma Blasts at two Elites blasting them away. Stormfly spews a jet of fire at a few Elites setting them ablaze. Spyro uses his Fire Breath releasing streams of fire from his mouth down upon a group of Grunts engulfing them in flames. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing poison at another group of Grunts. The group soon takes care of the Covenant Troops

Suddenly, a Phantom Dropship flies in and drops off two Ghosts with Elites riding them. Like before Master Chief drives the Warthog making sharp turns while Spartan Davis shoots a barrage of bullets at the Ghosts. The two Spartans manage to take out one Ghost, but the other one was still in pursuit of them. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at the second Ghost. The Ghost is hit by the lava blast and explodes killing the Elite. Having dealt with the Ghosts, the group moves further up the beach

They come across Deployable Lookout Towers with Jackal Snipers inside them. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at the tower making it explode killing the Jackal Snipers that were on it. Barf spews a cloud of gas toward another tower. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that destroys the tower and kills the Jackal Snipers. After dealing with the Covenant at the beach, the heroes arrive at a large highway tunnel and head inside. Devon and his friends flew low above the Warthog as they headed through the tunnel

"This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats, if you know what I mean...But it sure beats swimming." Cortana says

"Anything else?" Davis asks

"I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused...I don't think they expected us to be here. Not you and me...all of us...humanity, on Earth." Cortana says

"That's odd." Hiccup says

"I know, but it does help explain why they came here in such small numbers." Cortana says

Heading through the tunnels, the heroes encounter many Covenant positions consisting of Ghosts, Plasma Turrets, Shade Turrets, Drones, and even a few Battlefield Methane Tanks, but they evade them and continue through the tunnels. They then come across two Shadows moving slowly through the tunnel

Shadows were troop transport vehicles of the Covenant. Unlike some of the other Covenant vehicles, Shadows were not offensive vehicles due to their low speed. However, they possess a powerful defensive Plasma Turret used for defense. Its heavy armor is its best defense against attack and was the main reason for it's slow speed

"The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them." Cortana says

"They're not going anywhere." Devon says

Spartan Davis shoots the turret at the nearest Shadow. The dragons help out using their firepower. Luna and Toothless both shoot Plasma Blasts at the Shadow. Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at the Shadow. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at the Shadow. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at the Shadow. Barf spews out some gas and Belch spews out some sparks igniting the gas creating a large fireball. All of their attacks hits the Shadow dealing alot of damage to it. The Shadow eventually explodes killing the Elites onboard. The group then moves on to the next Shadow

"I'll deal with this." Devon says

Devon stands up on Luna's back in a crouched position. He jumps onto the Shadow and swings his Keyblade at the Elite mounted on the turret knocking it off the vehicle. Devon moves up to the back of the Covenant Vehicle, points his Keyblade downward and drives his Keyblade into it. Devon's Keyblade shines with bright blue light. With the power of light surging through his body, Devon unleashes bolts of blue electricity into the vehicle. The blue electricity began surging throughout the Shadow causing it to malfunction. Devon jumps off the vehicle and lands on Luna's back. The Shadows glows with blue light and explodes killing it's passengers

With the Shadows destroyed, the heroes speeds through another Covenant defensive position whilst evading enemy fire and the rampaging Scarab outside the tunnel firing on the inside with assistance from Phantoms. After traveling through the large highway tunnels, the group finally approaches the exit of the tunnel. Once outside, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump off the Warthog while Devon and his friends land on the ground. The group walks past a male Marine who was sitting on the ground breathing erratically watching the heroes pass by him. They walk over to a female Marine

"It blew right through us."

The group watches as the Scarab ramps over the bridge and eventually out of view

"50-cal, rockets...didn't do a thing."

A Pelican flies in and drops a Scorpion Battle Tank. Johnson jumps off and walks over to the group as they walk toward him

"Where's the rest of your platoon?" Johnson asks

"Wasted, Sarge."

"And we will be too, sir, if we don't get the hell out of here!"

Johnson puts his hand on the Marine's shoulder

"You hit, Marine?" Johnson asks

"N-no, Sir."

"Then listen up! You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved Corps. But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this motivational device. This here is sixty-six tons of straight up, H-E-spewing dee-vine intervention! Now, the Chief and Davis are gonna jump in this tank, Devon and his buddies are gonna ride their fire-breathing reptiles in the air, move across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman-son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between them and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, because you're going with them! And remember one thing, Marine! Our big green style cannot be defeated!" Johnson says

"What about that Scarab?"

"We've all run the simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief and his friends, they'll know what to do." Johnson says as he puts a cigar in his mouth and walks back toward the Pelican

"Yes, sir, Sergeant!"

"Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything." Cortana says

Johnson climbs back on the Pelican, and cocks its machine gun

"Oh, I know what the ladies like." Johnson says with a smirk

Master Chief takes control of the Scorpion while Spartan Davis jumps onto one of the tread covers hitching a ride with the two Marines. Davis magnetically clips his two SMGs onto his thighs and pulls out his Battle Rifle. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons. Soon, everyone was set and they begin heading toward the bridge. Devon and his friends take-off into the air while Master Chief drives the Scorpion toward the bridge. The bridge was strewn with the wreckage of cars, trucks and buses. The Covenant CAS-class assault carrier was visible in the distance hovering over a burning skyline. A multitude of Ghosts was on the bridge with a Covenant Wraith tank

Making their way up the bridge, the group come across the Ghosts and Wraith that drove toward them. The Ghosts and Wraith fire at the Scorpion. Master Chief manages to maneuver the Scorpion away from the Wraith's mortar shot, but it took some hits from the Ghosts. But it was nothing serious. Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main cannon at two Ghosts destroying them with one shot each. Then, he fires the cannon at the Wraith. The Wraith is hit three times by the Scorpion. The third shot was enough to destroy the Wraith

Halfway across the bridge, Banshees swoop in for an attack, but Devon and his friends deal with the Banshees. Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting blasts of fire at one Banshee while Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of light at another Banshee. Luna and Toothless both shoot two Plasma Blasts at two Banshees. Their blasts were powerful enough to take out the Banshees with their two shots. The two Covenant aircrafts explode in purple flames and the Elites piloting them fall to their deaths. Stormfly flicks her tail launching multiple spikes toward one Banshee. The spikes penetrate the Banshee's armor and destroys it. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at another Banshee destroying it with only one shot. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at another Banshee destroying it with one hit. Barf shoots a cloud of gas toward another Banshee. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating a fireball which hits the Banshee destroying it

The group were soon coming up on another large highway tunnel. A pack of Ghosts skitter out from the tunnel and fire at the group. They were followed by a pair of Wraiths

"That's quite a welcome party." Astrid says

"Then, let's give them a warm welcome." Devon says

Master Chief fires the Scorpion's cannon taking out three Ghosts with one shot each. He then fires three shots into a Wraith destroying it. The second Wraith was about to fire at Master Chief's Scorpion until Devon and Luna fly in

"Oh no you don't!" Devon shouts

Devon and Luna swoop down toward the Wraith. Devon jumps off Luna's back and takes his Keyblade in both his hands. Devon's Keyblade glows brightly with blue light. With his Keyblade now charged with light, Devon swings his Keyblade launching a large blast of blazing blue light toward the Wraith. Devon lands back on Luna's saddle. When the blast of light reaches the Wraith, it condenses and explodes consuming the Wraith in it's light destroying it

With the Ghosts and the two Wraiths taken care of, the heroes head back into the highway tunnels. They meet little resistance inside, but there was nothing the Scorpion or the dragons couldn't handle. They soon come across a barrier preventing Master Chief and Spartan Davis to move any further with the Scorpion. The two Spartans and the Marines jump off the Scorpion. A Warthog with three Marines pulls up to the group and joins them. A trio of Jackals stationed at the barrier fires down on the group, but they take cover and quickly take out the Jackals

"Secure the area!"

Another female Marine walks up to the group, more specifically towards Spartan Davis

"It's tight quarters on the other side, sir. Use this."

The Marine hands Spartan Davis a Shotgun trading him for his Battle Rifle

"Thanks." Davis says

With the Marines following them, the heroes enter a dark wreckage and Covenant strewn section of the highway tunnel. A pair of Elites and a large group of Grunts attack, while a pair of Jackal Snipers fire from a distance with Beam Rifles. Spartan Davis takes out a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin and throws it at the large group of Grunts. The grenades detonates blowing away the group of Grunts. He then shotguns the two Elites. Master Chief shoots the Jackal Snipers using his Battle Rifle shooting six bursts from his weapon hitting them with headshots

The group enter a series of sewage tunnels and eventually reach out into a massive courtyard. As they exit out the sewage tunnels, they see a Jackal Sniper trying to snipe the Marines in the courtyard. Spartan Davis sneaks up behind the Jackal taking out his combat knife. Once he reaches the Jackal, Davis swipes the Jackal's legs with his left-arm and stabs it's neck with his combat knife

Now entering the courtyard, the group sees the Scarab in the distance although it leaves quickly. In that moment, a Warthog carrying a M68 Gauss Cannon

Unlike the regular Warthog which carried a gatling turret, this Warthog was equipped with a Gauss Cannon which fires hyper-velocity, high-density projectiles similar to those of MAC cannons, but on a smaller scale

In the driver seat of this Warthog was Sgt. Stacker

"Could use you on the gun, Spartans." Sgt. Stacker says

Master Chief enters the passenger seat while Spartan Davis takes the gun. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons. Sgt. Stacker drives the two Spartans through the courtyard while Devon and his friends followed them flying low above them. The group enters another courtyard where a few Ghosts and a Wraith tank were guarding the tunnel at the far end. Spartan Davis fires the Gauss Cannon at the Ghosts. The Gauss Cannon fires it's devastating projectile taking out three Ghosts with only one shot each. The Wraith fires it's mortar shot at the Warthog, but Sgt. Stacker drives it out of the way. Spartan Davis shoots the Gauss Cannon taking out the Wraith with only three shots

After dealing with the Covenant vehicles, the group into a large room with a waterfall, and then out into the streets of New Mombasa. They come upon a Marine outpost under siege by a trio of Wraith tanks while group of Marines on a Warthog valiantly defends. A Phantom delivers a pair of Ghosts, but they are neutralized easily by the combined support fire from the two Warthogs

"There are Marines trapped inside that building. Concentrate on the Wraiths, they're the biggest threat." Cortana says

The group moves in to deal with the Wraiths. The second Warthog joins them driving alongside Master Chief and Spartan Davis' Warthog. Spartan Davis shoots the Gauss Cannon at the Wraith at the center hitting it with three shots that destroys it. The second Warthog shoots it's gatling turret at the Wraith on the left-side, but it fairly did somewhat damage to the tank. But with help from Spyro and Cynder who used their Fire and Light Breaths, the Warthog takes out the Wraith. With only one Wraith tank left on the street, Luna and Toothless both shoot two Plasma Blasts at the remaining Wraith. The Wraith is soon destroyed by the combined firepower of the two NightFuries

"There is a Marine Command Post in that building. We'll need to help them deal with that Scarab." Cortana says

With the Wraiths destroyed, the group heads over to the building as a Pelican delivers a squad of Marines. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump out of their Warthog and Devon and his friends land on the street near them and dismount their dragons. The group was greeted by a Marine who awaited them at the entrance

"Corporal Perez, A-Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in."

"Who's in charge now, Corporal?" Cortana asks

"Uh, Sergeant Banks, ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you."

Corporal Perez leads the group heavily guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the streets where they had just fought the Wraith tanks. They met Sgt. Banks on the balcony

"When I asked for reinforcements, I didn t think they d send Spartans...or some teens with real, live dragons."

Suddenly, a huge plasma beam fires at something in the distance and the Scarab lumbers into the street

"We got trouble!"

A Scorpion now on the street fires its main cannon twice at the Scarab to no effect. The Scarab aims its beam and destroys the tank in a single blast, then starts walking toward the base, demolishing the pedestrian walkways in the process

"See this look? It's terror!"

"Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?"

The Scarab advances toward the group

"I don't think it's stopping!" Fishlegs says nervously

"Get your heads down!" Devon shouts

The Scarab walks right over the group's position, knocking over an antenna

"That thing is really starting to piss me off! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab!"

"It's over here!"

The heroes head back into the building in pursuit of the Scarab. They soon end up on a series of walkways above a large water-filled canal with the Scarab walking below them. Devon and the Viking Teens climb back onto their dragons. The group follows the Scarab as it heads across the canal on the walkway evading gunfire from the Covenant Troops that were up on the Scarab's deck. Eventually, the Scarab reaches the end of the canal, and can go no further. Devon and his friends fly infront of the Scarab. A group of Pelican fly up alongside them

While Devon and his friends kept an eye on the Scarab, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump on deck and enter the Scarab. Inside, they find a couple of Grunts and Elites piloting the Scarab. Master Chief guns down the Grunts with his Battle Rifle shooting them with headshot bursts. Spartan Davis guns down one Elite with his shotgun and then quickly turns and guns down another Elite. The two Spartans quickly clear out the Scarab and head up on deck. The Scarab falls apart and the two Spartans walk out. Devon and his friends fly up to the two Spartans with the dragons flapping their wings alongside the Scarab. The two Spartans look toward Devon and his friends and nod while they nod back. Together, they watch as the carrier prepares to leave. A Pelican lowers down behind the Scarab. Inside the cockpit with the pilot was Sergeant Johnson

"That's right, you mothers! Run!" Johnson says

"Not if we can help it, Sergeant. Extract the Chief, Davis, Devon and his friends and return to In Amber Clad." Miranda says

"Roger that." Johnson says

The Video COM switches to Lord Hood

"Status?" Lord Hood asks

"Sir, the Prophet is bugging-out. Request permission to engage!" Miranda says

"Negative, Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept." Lord Hood says

The Assault Carrier begins to accelerate. A purple glow appears in front of the ship

"Ma'am, Slipspace rupture off the target's bow! It's going to jump, inside the city!"

"There's no time, sir!" Miranda says

"Green light! Green light to engage!" Lord Hood says

Devon and his friends fly out of the city following Johnson's Pelican with Master Chief and Davis onboard to the In Amber Clad via a hatch under the ship. Once everyone was onboard, the UNSC ship follows in pursuit of the cruiser

"Punch it! Get us close!" Miranda says

"Ma'am, without a destination solution-"

"We are not losing that ship!" Miranda says

The Assault Carrier enters Slipspace, pulling In Amber Clad with it. The jump creates a massive electromagnetic pulse that engulfs the whole of New Mombasa. Everything went white

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Battle of New Mombasa! Devon and his friend fight alongside Master Chief and Spartan Davis in the Battle of New Mombasa on Earth. They fight against Grunts, Elites, Jackals, Hunters, Drones, Wraiths, Ghosts, Banshees and even a Scarab. No matter what stood in their way, the heroes take them all down. Now, they are in pursuit of the Prophet of Regret as his carrier heads into slipspace. But where will they wind up next? Next up, The Arbiter where Thel 'Vadamee and Kira 'Vadamee's journey together begins. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	12. The Arbiter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(High Charity)<p>

In a hallway in High Charity, Tartarus, Chieftan of the Brutes was walking down the hallway of a prison with two Brutes behind him dragging Thel 'Vadamee carrying him on their shoulders

"How much further must we heft this baggage? Any cell will do."

"Why not toss him in with this lot?"

The Brutes pass a cell containing three hungry Jackals, which hiss and growl as they reach out through the bars at the Brutes passing by

"They could use the meat."

"Them? What about us? My belly aches and his flesh is seared, just the way I like it."

"Quiet! You two whimper like Grunts fresh off the teat. He's not meant for the jails. The Hierarchs have something special in mind." Tartarus says

The Brutes and their cargo move out onto a platform overlooking the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. They ride a Gravity Lift down to the walkway leading up to it and pass dozens of Elite Honor Guards standing at attention entering the Mausoleum, of the Arbiter where the Prophets of Truth and Mercy await them. The Brutes and Tartarus bow

"Noble Prophets of Truth and Mercy. I have brought the incompetent." Tartarus says

"You may leave, Tartarus." The Prophet of Truth says

Tartarus looks up, surprised

"But, I thought-" Tartarus says before The Prophet of Truth interrupts him

"And take your Brutes with you." The Prophet of Truth says

Tartarus hesitates, and then bows again

"Release the prisoner." Tartarus says

The Brutes drop Thel 'Vadamee to his knees and rise, leaving the room

"The Council decided to have you hung by your entrails and your corpse paraded through the city. But ultimately, the terms of your execution are up to me." The Prophet of Truth says

"I am already dead." Thel says

"Indeed. Do you know where we are?" The Prophet of Truth says

"The Mausoleum of the Arbiter." Thel says

"Quite so. Here rests the vanguard of the Great Journey. Every Arbiter, from first to last. Each one created and consumed in times of extraordinary crisis." The Prophet of Truth says

"The Taming of the Hunters, the Grunt Rebellion. Were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago!" The Prophet of Mercy says

"Even on my knees, I do not belong in their presence." Thel says

"Halo's destruction was your error, and you rightly bear the blame. But the Council was...overzealous. We know you are no heretic." The Prophet of Truth says

The Prophet of Truth presses a button on his chair and a miniature hologram of an Elite in abnormal equipment appears. This Elite displayed on the hologram was named Sesa Rufumee

"This is the true face of heresy, one who would subvert our faith and incite rebellion against the High Council." The Prophet of Truth says

The Prophet of Truth presses another button on his chair playing a recording of the Elite

"Our Prophets are false! Open your eyes, my brothers! They would use the faith of our forefathers to bring ruin to us all! The Great Journey is a-"

The Prophet of Truth presses another button and cuts off the hologram

"This heretic, and those who follow him, must be silenced." The Prophet of Truth says

"Their slander offends all who walk the Path!" The Prophet of Mercy says

"What use am I? I can no longer command ships. Lead troops into battle." Thel says

"Not as you are, no. But become the Arbiter...and you shall be set loose against this heresy with our blessing." The Prophet of Truth says

A large pod floats into the center of the room, opening to reveal a suit of ancient armor surrounded by white light. Thel 'Vadamee stares at the armor for a moment, before turning back to the Prophets

"What of the Council?" Thel asks

"The tasks you must undertake as the Arbiter are perilous, suicidal. You will die as each Arbiter has before you. The Council will have their corpse." The Prophet of Mercy says

Thel 'Vadamee rises and walks toward the armor. He pauses before it, and looks to the pods containing the bodies of the Arbiters who fell before him. He reaches up and takes the helmet of the Arbiter, and places it upon his head. He then turns toward the Hierarchs

"What would you have your Arbiter do?" The Arbiter asks

(Moments later)

Three Phantoms fly past the ruins of Installation 04, a large piece of it still intact and with landscape and clouds still visible Inside one of the Phantoms, an Elite Commander named Rtas 'Vadumee gave a speech to his Elite brethren

"When we joined the Covenant, we took an oath!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

"According to our station! All without exception!"

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons...we swore to uphold the Covenant!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

"Even to our dying breath!"

"Those who would break this oath are heretics, worthy of neither pity, nor mercy! Even now they use our lords' creations to broadcast their lies!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

"We shall grind them into dust!"

"And continue our march to glorious salvation!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Phantoms enter Threshold's atmosphere and come upon a large Forerunner platform. Rtas 'Vadumee approaches The Arbiter and they stare each other down

"This armor suits you. But it cannot hide that mark." Rtas 'Vadumee says

"Nothing ever will." The Arbiter says

"You are the Arbiter, the will of the Prophets. But these are my Elites. Their lives matter to me. Yours does not." Rtas 'Vadumee says

"That makes two of us." The Arbiter says

"Hmmm..." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Phantoms fly over the Forerunner platform and descend toward another structure dangling below it on a long cable, a Gas Mine. An intense storm swirls below the structure

"Leader, there is no doubt: the storm will strike the facility!"

"We'll be long gone before it arrives." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Phantoms fly lower, near the top of one of several towers sticking out from the center of the main structure. One deposits a group of Grunts and an Elite, followed by a second one that drops two Elites, Kira 'Vadamee and The Arbiter

"Warriors, prepare for combat!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

Kira 'Vadamee and the Arbiter ignite their Energy Swords as they prepare to enter the facility in search of the Heretic Leader. They were both armed with their Energy Swords and their Carbines

"You have my allegiance, Arbiter. Though you have been stripped of your rank, I shall always be by your side as your friend and your companion." Kira 'Vadamee says

"Thank you, Sister." The Arbiter says

"Come, brother, let us go and silence this heresey." Kira 'Vadamee says

"We are the arm of the Prophets, Arbiter, and you are the blade. Be silent and swift, and we shall quell this heresy without incident." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee began approaching the doors of the facility where the rest of the team awaits them

"The storm has masked our approach, and it should have their local Battle-net in disarray. We have the element of surprise...for now." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The team moves into the airlock and the door shuts behind them

"Engage Active Camouflage! Reveal yourselves only after the Arbiter has joined battle with the enemy!"

The Grunts and Elites fade into their surroundings as their Active Camouflage is engaged. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee activate their Active Camouflage and blend into their surroundings. The team enters the next room where several Heretic Elites and Grunts patrolled the room

Unlike the team who wore their combat armor, these Heretics wore different armor

The Heretic Elites wear a breathing apparatus to assist in respiration on the Gas Mining facility. They also have four fins on the back of their armor. Their armor color was golden-brown. The Heretic Elites like their counter-parts were armed with Carbines and Plasma Rifles

The Heretic Grunts wore different methane tubes than their non-Heretic counterparts. They have two blue-white glowing round tubes, instead of the pointed-pyramid shape. And they also wear a small mouth-breather that exposes their small teeth. Their armor color was also golden-brown. The Heretic Grunts also like their counter-parts were equipped with Plasma Pistols and Needlers

Using stealth and their Active Camouflage, the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee silently take out two Heretic Grunts by driving their Energy Swords into their heads. The two Heretics fall to the floor dead. The two then move on toward two Heretic Elites. Once they reach them, the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee drive their Energy Swords through their backs

After clearing the room of Heretics, team team enters an elevator and descends into a hangar containing a Seraph. Upon entering the hangar, they see Sentinels hovering around the room

"Sentinels, the holy warriors of the Sacred Rings. Why have they sided with these Heretics?"

Once the elevator stops, the Sentinels along with two Elites and a few Grunts attack the team. The Sentinels fire their energy beams at the team, but they take cover behind some structures and columns inside the hangar. The Arbiter fires three shots of his Carbine at one Sentinel destroying it. Kira 'Vadamee also fires her Carbine Rifle at another Sentinel shooting three shots into it destroying the robot. After dealing with the Sentinels, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee activate their Active Camouflage and move toward the two Heretic Elites with their Energy Swords drawn. The Arbiter swings his arm over the Heretic Elite's body bending him backwards and stabs the Elite's chest with his Energy Sword. He then drops the dead Elite to the floor. Kira 'Vadamee slashes the other Heretic Elite with her Energy Sword and delivers a spinning kick into his stomach. The Elite was knocked off the platform and lands dead on the bottom floor. The two SpecOps Elites who were with them quickly dispatched the Heretic Grunts using their Plasma Rifles

Once the room was clear of the Heretics, the team recieves a transmission from another Elite on the COM Channel

"Arbiter, Sister, open this door, so I may drop the second Lance!"

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee moves toward the hangar door. Kira 'Vadamee presses her hand on a holographic console opening the large door

"Hold position. I am making my approach."

As the door opens, more Sentinels float into the room and attacks the team. The Phantom who had called on the team appears and quickly destroys the Sentinels with it's Plasma Cannons

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee descends through the facility eventually entering a room with a window looking out onto a landing pad with three Heretic Banshees. The Heretic Leader, Sesa 'Refumee appears

"Deal with them, my brothers! I will defend the Oracle." Sesa 'Refumee says

The Heretic Leader hops onto a Heretic Banshee and flies off. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee soon recieves a transmission from Rtas 'Vadumee

"The Heretics are mobilizing their air forces, Arbiter. Get after their leader, but watch your backs. I'm sending one of our Phantoms to support you and our Sister." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The two Elites head out onto the platform and hop into the two remaining Banshees taking off into the air meeting with the supporting Phantom

"The Heretics have weapons emplacements all over the facility. We'll take them out, one by one, until we find the Heretic Leader."

The Phantom flies up to the first emplacement with the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee following in their Banshees. The first emplacement had some Heretic Elites and Grunts armed with Fuel Rod Cannons who fired at the team. Some Banshees even flew in and fired at the team. The Phantom dealt with the ground forces while the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee kept the Banshees off it. They both fire their Plasma Cannons at the Banshees chasing them around and hitting them multiple times. Eventually, their shots were enough to destroy the Banshees sending the Elites driving them plummeting to their endless fall of the planet. The Phantom dispatches the Heretic Elites and Grunts with it's Plasma Cannons making short work of them. The team soon clears the first emplacement of the Heretics

"All Heretic Forces have been eliminated. Moving on."

The team moves to the second emplacement not far from their current position. At the second emplacement were more Heretic Elites and Grunts armed with Fuel Rod Cannons. And just like the other emplacement, they fire at the team. More Banshees came flying in firing at the team. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee quickly destroys the Banshees and helps the Phantom deal with the Heretic ground forces. They both use their Fuel Rod Cannons on their Banshess firing explosive green projectiles toward the Heretics. The blasts hit their mark taking out many of the Heretics on the platform

"No sign of the Heretic Leader or his Banshee. We must keep searching."

The team moves on toward the third and final emplacement which was across the otherside of the facility. Once they reach it, they encounter another group of Heretic Elites and Grunts all armed with Fuel Rod Cannons as well as more Banshees. Like before, the Phantom deals with the ground forces while the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee deal with the Banshees. The Arbiter guns down one Banshee with his Plasma Cannons destroying the aircraft. Kira 'Vadamee shoots her Fuel Rod Cannon and manages to land a hit to another Banshee destroying it with only one shot. After dealing with the Banshees, they quickly help the Phantom dispatch the Heretic ground forces

"These Heretics are damned! Onward!"

After dealing with the third and final emplacement, the team recieves a transmission from Rtas 'Vadumee

"We've tracked the leader to this part of the station. Clear that landing zone and get inside." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The team moves to a platform on a structure which was near them. On it were more Heretic Elites and Grunts. The team quickly dispatches the Heretics and land on the platform. They head toward the door and prepare themselves for insertion. The door slides open. Two Special Ops Elites cover the entrance with Plasma Rifles while Special Ops Grunts file in. The Elites cautiously advance with The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadamee, and Rtas 'Vadumee following them. Rtas 'Vadumee had his Plasma Rifle drawn while the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee had her Energy Sword out. Rtas 'Vadumee pauses and sniffs the air

"What is it?" The Arbiter asks

"That stench...I've smelled it before." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The assault team proceeds through a small room, where a large tank containing some small, floating, fleshy lifeforms. They approaches a doorway, and through the transparent floor of the next room, they can see the shadows of Heretics and strange creatures battling. They then move into a laboratory, strewn with deformed corpses

"By the Rings." Kira 'Vadamee gasps slightly

"What happened here?"

"Me have bad feeling about this."

"You always have bad feeling! You had bad feeling about morning food nipple!"

"Close your jaws, or I shall bind them shut!"

A floating orb enters the room, and the image of the Heretic Leader appears in the air

"See! Heretic!"

The Grunt fires on the image, which quickly becomes apparent as a hologram

"Hold your fire. Hold your fire!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Grunt ceases fire

"I wondered who the Prophets would send to silence me. An Arbiter...I'm flattered." Sesa 'Refumee says

"He's using a holodrone. He must be close. Come out, so we may kill you." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Heretic Leader laughs

"Get in line." Sesa 'Refumee says

The hologram vanishes and familiar tiny bulbous creatures start to appear. It was the Flood

"Stand firm! The Flood is upon us!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The team battles the oncoming Flood Infection Forms. Some of them enter the corpses of Elites on the floor and reanimate them back to life. The Flood having assimilated Combat Form began stalking toward the team. The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee take their Energy Swords and slash away at the Combat Forms destroying them with only one slice

"Go, Arbiter! Go, Sister! I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." Rtas 'Vadumee says

"Take care, brother." Kira 'Vadamee says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee ride an elevator down to the lower levels of the labs, fighting the Flood and Sentinels. They then enter a hallway strewn with corpses. They advance into a lab filled with battling Heretics and Flood and manage to press outside to the exterior of the station. They see more Flood battling more Heretics, and a Phantom swoops in to provide reinforcements and covering fire

"Leader, the storm is about to hit! We cannot maintain our position!"

"Bring the Phantoms closer to the mine. We're not leaving until the leader of these Heretics is dead. Arbiter, Sister, the Flood have spread throughout the station! We don't have enough troops to manage such a large infestation. Find the leader of these Heretics, kill him now!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The team advance into the heart of the installation where they encounter the Heretic Leader taking cover behind a shielded door before they could catch him

"This will save me from the storm, but you will be consumed." Sesa 'Refumee says

The Arbiter pounds angrily on the shield, but cannot break through as the doors seal

"Arbiter, Sister, where is he?" Rtas 'Vadumee asks

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee simply step away as Rtas 'Vadumee moves toward the shielded door

"Stinking Floodbait boxed himself in tight. We'll never break through this!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee notice a hologram of the station, and they both watch it thoughtfully

"Then we shall force him out." The Arbiter says

"How?" Rtas 'Vadumee says

"The cable. I'm going to cut it." The Arbiter says

"Brother, get everyone back to the ships." Kira 'Vadamee says

Rtas 'Vadumee nods in agreement and turns to the Elites

"Warriors, return to the landing zone! The Arbiter is going to continue upward, cut this station loose, and scare the Heretic from his hole!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

"May our Lords guide you."

"We shall not forget your sacrifice."

Rtas 'Vadumee turns his attention back toward the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee

"Keep your blades handy. I doubt the cable can withstand its bite." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee leaves Rtas 'Vadumee and the team and rides the elevator to the upper level where the cable is located. Once they reach the cable, they recieve a transmission from Rtas 'Vadumee

"All of my Phantoms are in the air, Arbiter, Sister. Sever the cable at the points where it connects to the structure!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The two Elites look around and see the Flood fighting off against the Sentinels. They manage to slip past them and focus on the first cable. The Arbiter takes his Energy Sword and strikes the cable. It takes three swings with the Energy Sword to break the first cable

"That's one! By the Prophets, look at the station list!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

Kira 'Vadamee moves to the second cable and strikes it with her Energy Sword swinging it three times.

"One final cable. Take it out." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The two Elites cut the final cable, and the entire station groans with the stress. All the Flood and Sentinels present stop their fighting and look upward towards the cable. The top of the station tears away, and it plummets into the atmosphere

"That did it! The station is in free fall! The Heretic Leader is on the move, do not let him escape! We'll stay with you as long as we can!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee head back down the elevator and back down into the station. They advance past Heretics keeping hot pursuit of the Heretic Leader. Chasing him across the station, they see the Heretic Leader hopping in a Banshee. The two Elites fire their Carbine Rifles at the Heretic Leader's Banshee shooting four projectiles toward it as it flies away, then takes cover as the Banshee fires at them in return. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee dash back out, and hop inside two more Banshees pursuing the Heretic Leader

"What lunacy! He'll never escape this maelstrom in a Banshee! Wait! The hangar, there was a Seraph fighter inside! Arbiter, Sister, you know what to do!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The two Banshees follow the Heretic Leader across the falling station as he leads them to the hangar. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee try to land their Banshees on a platform, but fails and crashes into it instead. The Arbiter holds on to the edge of the platform, raises himself up, helps Kira 'Vadamee up and continues inside the structure. The two Elites arrive in the hangar and encounter the Heretic Leader as he is boarding the Seraph

"Turn, Heretic." The Arbiter says

"And face justice." Kira 'Vadamee says

The Heretic Leader turns to face the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee

"Arbiter, Sister, I would rather die by your hands than let the Prophets lead me to slaughter."

"Who has taught you these lies?" The Arbiter asks

A familiar humming is heard in the hangar. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee look up and see The Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark descending down toward them

"The Oracle!" The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee exclaim in shock

"Hello! I am 343 Guilty Spark . I am the Monitor of Installation 04."

"Ask the Oracle about Halo. How they would sacrifice us all for nothing!" Sesa 'Refumee says

"More questions? Splendid! I would be happy to assist you." The Monitor says

The Heretic Leader opens fire on The Arbiter and Kira'Vadamee with twin Plasma Rifles. The two Elites fall back, taking cover while their shield generators recharge. The Heretic Leader floats back toward the Seraph and pulls out two holodrones

"The Elites are blind, Arbiter, Sister...but I...will make them see." Sesa 'Refumee says

The Heretic Leader releases the drones, which become copies of him. They turn to look at the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee and attack. The two copies fire their twin Plasma Rifles at the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee as they hover through the air. The Arbiter fires his Carbine Rifle at one copy hitting it with seven shots. Those seven shots eventually defeat the copy making it disappear. Kira 'Vadame strikes the second copy with her Energy Sword taking it out with only one slash. After the two copies were quickly taken care of, the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee focus on the Heretic Leader who fires his twin Plasma Rifles at them. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee take cover from the plasma shots and activate their Active Camouflage while the Heretic Leader searches for them

"Arbiter! Sister! Show yourselves!" Sesa 'Refumee shouts

Suddenly, a Carbine Rifle shot by Kira 'Vadamee hits Sesa 'Refumee's jetback causing it to malfunction. The Heretic Leader falls to the floor. He turns his attention toward Kira 'Vadamee, but did not notice the Arbiter heading toward him with his Energy Sword. The Heretic Leader soon realized where the Arbiter was, but it was too late. Within moments, the Arbiter drives his Energy Sword into the Heretic Leader's chest making him groan in pain. The Arbiter pulls his Energy Sword back. The Heretic Leader falls to the floor dead. The Heretic has been silenced. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee drag the Heretic's corpse to the hangar door while the Monitor floats up to them

"Unfortunate. His edification was most enjoyable." The Monitor says

"We had no choice, Holy Oracle. This Heretic imperiled the Great Journey." The Arbiter says

"Oracle? Great Journey? Why do you meddlers insist on using such inaccurate verbiage?" The Monitor says

Suddenly, the Monitor is snatched by an unseen force and pulled away

"Oh my!" The Monitor says

The Monitor was dragged through the air, directly to the top of the Fist of Rukt, the gravity hammer of Tartarus who was standing beneath a Phantom

"Tartarus, what is the meaning of this?!" Kira 'Vadamee asks

"That...is the Oracle!" The Arbiter exclaims

Tartarus pulls the Monitor off the end of his hammer

"So it is." Tartarus says

Tartarus tosses the Monitor into the Gravity Lift casually

"Come, we are leaving this system." Tartarus says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Great Journey of The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee begins. Thel 'Vadamee is now the Arbiter thanks to the Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy. Having become the Arbiter, Thel is sent to the planet near the ruins of Installation 04 where the Heretics gather. There, he embarks on a mission with Kira 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee along with a team of SpecOps Elites and Grunts to assassinate the Heretic Leader. During the mission, they come across the Flood. The Heretic Leader seals himself behind a shielded door, but not for long as the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee cut the cable to the facility sending it into freefall. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee chase the Heretic Leader to the hangar where they meet a familiar figure, 343 Guilty Spark, the Monitor of Installation 04. After a battle with the Heretic Leader, the Monitor is snatched by Tartarus who tells the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee that they are leaving the system. Where do you thik they will go? I also have a voice reference for Kira 'Vadamee. Kira 'Vadamee is voiced by Linda Lee, the voice of Jade from _Mortal Kombat 2011_. Next up, Delta Halo where Devon and his friends discover another Halo Ring. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	13. Delta Halo

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

A Slipspace rupture appears in space. The Prophet of Regret's Carrier comes out, followed by some debris from New Mombasa and the In Amber Clad. Inside the In Amber Clad, Commander Miranda Keyes lurches forward and grunts from exiting the Slipspace rupture

"Report!" Miranda says

"Both engine cores have spun to zero. We're drifting."

"Archer pods are cold. I'll need to re-key the system."

"Do it, and find out where we are." Miranda says

Elsewhere on the ship, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were inside a room filled with HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles) which were drop pods. Inside these pods was Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and Sergeant Johnson

"Sorry for the quick jump, Sergeant. You in one piece?" Miranda says

"I'm good. Chief? Davis?" Johnson says

"We're fine." Cortana says

"Devon, how are you and your friends holding up?" Miranda asks

"We're alright, Commander." Devon says

"Ma'am, there's an object. Coming into view now."

Miranda Keyes looks out infront of her and stares in amazement by what she sees

"Cortana, what exactly am I looking at?" Miranda asks

The UNSC ship, In Amber Clad was heading toward another Halo Ring. It's name, Installation 05

"That...is another Halo." Cortana says

"What?!" Devon and his friends say in unison

Johnson chokes on his cigar

"Say what?!" Johnson says

"So this is what my father found...I thought Halo was some sort of super weapon." Miranda says

"It is. If activated, this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale." Cortana says

Devon and his friends look outside a window in the room looking out toward the Halo Ring. In the pods, Master Chief and Spartan Davis looks at Halo on their viewscreens

"I want all the information you've got on the first Halo. Schematics, topography, whatever. I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Miranda says

"Yes, ma'am." Cortana says

"Where's our target?" Miranda asks

"The enemy ship has stopped above the ring, ma'am. We're going to pass right over it."

"Perfect. Given what we know about this ring, it's even more important that we capture the Prophet of Regret. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came here. Chief, take First Platoon. Hard drop, secure a landing zone. Devon, you and your friends follow the Chief and Davis and help them secure an LZ." Miranda says

"Not a problem." Devon says

"Sergeant, load up two flights of Pelicans and follow them in." Miranda says

"Aye aye, ma'am." Johnson says

Johnson exits his pod meeting Devon and his friends who nod at him

"Until I can move and fight I'm going to keep a low profile. Once you leave the ship, you're on your own." Miranda says

Johnson knocks twice on the hatch of Master Chief's pod and Spartan Davis' pod as he is walking by. The two Spartans pound back in acknowledgment

"Understood." Master Chief says

"Copy all. We'll get it done, Commander." Davis says

"Over the target in five..."

The In Amber Clad was soon over the Halo Ring. As soon as it was, the ship deploys it's drop pods

"Hang on to your helmet!" Cortana says

The pods drop, and the platoon hell-jumps onto Halo. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons and fly out from a hatch underneath the ship following the drop pods down toward the Halo Ring. Their bodies were enveloped with blue aura providing them with respiration from the deprive of oxygen of space. The group soon enter the ring's atmosphere with the drop pods. The drop pods were now flaming as they soar into the atmosphere. Devon and his friends were also flaming as they traveled into the ring's atmosphere, but their's was different. Their bodies were now enveloped with blue flames which helped them travel safely into the ring's atmosphere with the drop pods. The drop pods began deploying their chutes

"Mind the bump." Cortana says to Master Chief and Spartan Davis

On Halo, a Grunt and Jackal notice the pods and Devon and his friends flaming and streaking down towards them. The Jackal snarls in alarm flicking it's wrist, and it's energy shield snaps on. The Grunt boards on the Shade Turret and shoots at the group, and soon another Shade Turret starts firing. The pods land crashing into the ground. Devon and his friends manage to land gently on the ground with the pods landing near Master Chief and Spartan Davis' pods. Master Chief and Spartan Davis breaks the cover open on their pods, scanning the area with SMGs in their hands

"Could we possibly make any more noise?!" Cortana asks

Master Chief takes up a Rocket Launcher out of his pod and hefts it onto his shoulder while Spartan Davis takes up another SMG in his other hand with a Rocket Launcher on his back

"I guess so." Cortana says

"Yeah! Let's blow things up!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

The group comes under fire from the Shade Turrets and takes cover. An ODST comes up to the group

"We gotta neutralize those turrets!"

"Clear this landing zone! The Pelicans are right behind us!"

The group sees that dozens of Covenant soldiers consisting of Elites, Grunts, and Jackals were positioned near a Forerunner structure. They were all armed with Plasma Pistols, Plasma Rifles, Beam Rifles, and Needlers. Two Shade Turrets were operational firing at the group

Master Chief and Spartan Davis quickly deal with the Shade Turrets by firing one rocket each the turrets destroying them both. With the Shade Turrets eliminated, the group moves to secure the structure

Two Jackal Snipers shoot at the group with their Beam Rifles. The group takes cover while Master Chief fires his Rocket Launcher shooting a single rocket which takes out the two Jackals blowing them away. Once the snipers were taken care of, the group continues toward the Forerunner structure

Three Elites shoots at the group with their Plasma Rifles while the Grunts and Jackals move in. Devon charges toward the Covenant troops with his Keyblade: Soul Calibur with Master Chief and Spartan Davis moving with him covering him with their dual SMGs drawn. Devon hits an Elite Major multiple times with his Keyblade using side-swipes. He then jumps up and delivers a round-house kick to the Elite's head. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both gun down the other two Elites with their SMGs shooting a barrage of bullets at them

Once the Elites were taken care of, the heroes focus on the Grunts and Jackals. It was the dragon's turn to take out the Covenant troops. Luna shoots a single Plasma Blast at two Jackals blowing them both away. She then slams her tail into two Grunts. Toothless rams his head into a Jackal sending it flying. Next, he hits two more Jackals with his wings and then kicks a Grunt with his hind legs. Stormfly spews a jet of fire at four Grunts setting them ablaze. She then flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward one Grunt. The Grunt was hit multiple times by Stormfly's spikes and falls to the ground dead. The Grunt that was next to it tries to flee, but Stormfly flicks her tail launching more spikes toward it. The spikes hit the Grunt's back making it fall to the ground dead. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at two Grunts blowing them both away. She then lifts her tail and brings it down on a Jackal that tried to attack from behind. Hookfang rams his head into a Jackal sending it flying. He then unleashes a stream of fire setting the Grunts and Jackals ablaze. Barf shoots a cloud of gas from his mouth toward the remaining Grunts and Jackals. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion which finishes off the last remaining Covenant troops

The area was soon clear of the Covenant opposition

"Artillery disabled, Sergeant. Landing zone secure." Cortana says

"I hear ya. Starting our approach." Johnson says

The Pelicans soon arrive dropping off two Warthogs and two Marines

"I got a good view comin' in. There's a big building in the middle of this island's lake." Johnson says through the COM Channel

"I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I were a megalomaniac, and I'm not, that's where I'd be." Cortana says

"Saddle up! We're movin' out!"

Master Chief jumps into the driver seat of one of the Warthogs with Spartan Davis takes up the mounted turret with one Marine jumping into the passenger seat. The two ODSTs jump into the second Warthog with one other Marine taking up the turret. Devon climbs onto Luna's back while the Viking Teens mount up on their dragons

"Whoa...it's like a postcard! 'Dear Sarge: kicking ass in outer space, with Dragons, wish you were here.'"

"I heard that...jackass!" Johnson says through the COM Channel

With everyone mounted up, the group proceeds up the path. Master Chief drives his Warthog with the second Warthog following them. Devon and his friends flew low above the two Warthogs following them. The path leads them into a gorge with a large bridge on it and a large structure on their side

"The Covenant have control of the bridge ahead. They're going to try to bottle us up on this side of the gorge. The controls to extend the bridge should be in this structure." Cortana says

The group moves inside the large structure and come across a room where they see a hologram of the Prophet of Regret as well as a few Covenant. They quickly dispatch the Covenant troops and focus their attention on the hologram

"Hey, isn't that The Prophet of Regret everyone keeps talking about?" Fishlegs asks

"What's he doing? Giving a speech?" Snotlout asks

"Uh, singing a song?" Tuffnut asks

"Regret's giving a speech. A sermon, to be exact. I've been listening to it since we landed. So far it's the standard Covenant liturgy, but I'll translate if he says anything interesting." Cortana says

Master Chief notices the controls for the bridge and presses his hand on the holographic console lowering the bridge

"Good, the bridge is down. Now about those Wraiths..." Cortana says

"Roger that. Armor's on the way." Johnson says through the COM Channel

Another Pelican flies in and drops off a Scorpion battle tank. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump off their Warthog and jump into the Scorpion tank. Master Chief jumps into the canopy while Spartan Davis and the two ODSTs hitch a ride on the tread covers. Spartan Davis switches out his SMGs and pulls out his Rocket Launcher

The group began crossing the bridge to take on the two Wraith tanks that stood in their path. The Wraiths fired their plasma mortar shots at the group. Master Chief manages to move the Scorpion out of the way dodging the mortar fire. He then fires the Scorpion's main cannon at the Wraith on the left shooting three explosive rounds at it. The Wraith tank was soon destroyed. Spartan Davis shoots his Rocket Launcher at the second Wraith firing two rockets at it. The two rockets hit the Wraith tank, but it wasn't enough to destroy it. Spartan Davis quicky reloads his Rocket Launcher and fires two more rockets at the Wraith. Those two rockets hit the Wraith and manage to finish the job destroying the tank

With the two Wraiths taken care of, the group moves through a multidude of Forerunner ruins blasting any Covenant that stood in their way. They come across Ghosts while proceeding through the ruins. Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main cannon taking out two Ghosts each with one shot. Spartan Davis shoots his Rocket Launcher firing two rockets at high velocity at two Ghosts

Moving on through the ruins, the group comes across more Ghosts. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two Ghosts blasting them to pieces. Their shots were enough to take out the two Ghosts. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward one Ghost. The spikes pierce the Ghost in numerous spots with one even hitting the Elite driving it. Meatlug rams into another Ghost flipping it over throwing the Elite out of the driver seat. She then body slams the Elite on the ground underneath her stomach. Hookfang manages to grab an Elite out of another Ghost and toss it through the air. The Elite slams into a nearby wall and falls to the ground. Barf shoots a cloud of gas toward another Ghost. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion which destroys the Ghost along with it's driver

After dealing with tunnels filled with Ghosts, the heroes came up to another structure filled with Covenant troops

"Careful. We're coming up to another structure." Cortana says

Arriving at the structure, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump off the Scorpion tank while Devon and his friends land on the ground next to the two Spartans. The group was soon attacked by a few Elites, a few Grunts and some Jackals

"They're all pouring out of the middle!" Cortana say

The Elites fired their Plasma Rifles at the group, but they took cover behind some portable shields protecting them from the gunfire. Master Chief takes his Rocket Launcher and fires a single rocket at one of the Elites. The rocket hits it's target and blows the Elite away. Spartan Davis also takes his Rocket Launcher and fires a rocket toward another Elite that was nearby blasting it away

"Pelican inbound! Let's clear a landing zone!" Cortana says

Luna hits two Grunts with her wings swatting them away. Then, she slams her tail into a Jackal that tried to attack from behind. Toothless slams his tail into two Grunts swatting them away. He then rams his head into an Elite throwing it into the air. Toothless finishes off the Elite with a Plasma Blast. Stormfly slams her tail at an Elite swatting it away. She then flicks her tail launching several spikes toward a small group of Grunts. The spikes hit their targets taking out the Grunts. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at a pair of Jackals. Then, she rams her head at an Elite launching it through the air. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and swats his tail at an Elite. He then unleashes a stream of fire at some Grunts and Jackals setting them ablaze. Barf spews a cloud of gas from his mouth toward the remaining Covenant troops trapping them inside the gas. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating an explosion which makes short work of the Covenant troops

Once the area was clear, a Pelican flies overhead and drops some weapons in capsules. These weapons included Battle Rifles, SMGs, Magnums, a Sniper Rifle, and a Shotgun. Master Chief switches out his empty Rocket Launcher and trades it for a Battle Rifle. Spartan Davis switches out his empty Rocket Launcher for the Shotgun. The two Spartans refilled their ammo for their SMGs

"The Covenant are holed up in the middle of this structure. We need to clear them out." Cortana says

"Then, let's head inside." Devon says

The group heads inside the structure and moves through the area. They come across a hologram of the Prophet of Regret in one of the areas

"In a gesture of peace and reconciliation, the Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunners' transcendence, and to share this knowledge with the Elites. The Elites promised to defend the Prophets as they searched. A simple arrangement, that has become our binding Covenant!" The Prophet of Regret says

"Transcendence, huh? More like mass suicide." Cortana says

Moving on, the group head through an area with a waterfall flowing into a creek. They encounter more Covenant troops, but they quickly make short work of them. They proceed through the next area and arrive at a massive temple

"Good, still no word about In Amber Clad on the Covenant battlenet. It's odd, the Covenant knew we made landfall, but they don't seem to consider us a very serious threat. Boy, are they in for a big surprise." Cortana says

"Yeah. A real surprise." Snotlout says

As the group enters the temple, they find three Honor Guard Elites standing next to another Regret hologram

"Watch yourselves! Honor Guards!" Cortana says

The three Honor Guards draw their Energy Swords and charge toward the group, more specifically toward Devon, Master Chief and Spartan Davis. Devon charges toward the lead Honor Guard while Master Chief and Spartan Davis focus their fire on the two other Elites. Master Chief shoots four bursts from his Battle Rifle toward one of the Elite Honor Guards. His shots manage to damage the shield of the Elite leaving him exposed to further gunfire. Master Chief shoots a fifth burst into the Elite's head, killing it. The second Elite Honor Guard swings it's Energy Sword at Spartan Davis, but he leans his body away from the energized blade. He kicks the Elite back and shoots a single shell into it's body. The Elite's body is thrown back and drops to the floor dead. The third and final Elite Honor Guard swings it's Energy Sword at Devon, but he jumps over the Elite, dodging the attack. The Elite quickly turns and swings it's Energy Sword at Devon again, but he jumps to the side. The Honor Guard then tries to jab it's Energy Sword at Devon, but he leans his body to the side, grabs the Elite's arm, and kicks the Energy Sword out of it's grasp. With the Elite now disarmed, Devon kicks it in the stomach making it lurch it's body forward. He then grabs the Elite's head and knees it in the chin making it stumble back. Devon finishes the fight by delivering a round-house diagonal slash which defeats the Elite Honor Guard

With the Elite Honor Guards defeated, the group starts to walk past another hologram of the Prophet of Regret until Cortana stops them

"Wait, go back." Cortana says

Master Chief puts Cortana in the holo-projector. Her avatar appears before the group

"That's what I thought he said. The Prophet of Regret is planning to activate Halo!" Cortana says

"Are you sure?" Master Chief asks

Cortana snaps her fingers, making the hologram speak in English

"I shall light this holy ring, release its cleansing flame, and burn a path into the divine beyond!" The Prophet of Regret says

Cortana snaps her fingers again, and the hologram freezes

"Pretty much." Cortana says

"That's not good." Fishlegs says

"No, it's not." Hiccup says

"If the Prophet of Regret is planning to activate this Halo ring, we gotta stop him." Astrid says

"Right. Before it's too late." Hiccup says

"Commander, we've got a problem." Master Chief says

"So I hear." Miranda says on the COM Channel

On In Amber Clad's bridge, Miranda Keyes studies a hologram of the Index

"But from what I understand, the Prophet will need an object, the Index, to activate the ring." Miranda says

Commander Keyes changes the hologram to the Library.

"I've located a Library similar to the one you found on the first Halo. If the rings work the same way, the Index should be inside." Miranda says

"I'll bet the Covenant are thinkin' the exact same thing." Johnson says on a Video COM

"Then, we'd better beat them to it, Sergeant. Extract your men, and meet me at the Library." Miranda says "Yes, ma'am." Johnson says

Back in the temple, Master Chief inserts Cortana back in his armor

"I'll secure the Index, Chief. You and the others take out the prophet. He's given us all the intel we need." Miranda says

Having learned about the Prophet of Regret's plan, the group moves outside to the Forerunner ruins with a new objective: Defeat the Prophet of Regret. While heading through the ruins, Cortana looks deeper into some information on the Forerunner ruins

"You know, I think the Forerunners built these new structures around the old, to protect them, to honor them. Pure speculation, mind you. I'd need to make a thorough survey to be sure." Cortana says

"See what you can find out, Cortana." Davis says

Heading through the Covenant infested ruins, the group reaches a large platform, just to see a gondola be activated and speed away

"I wish I had more time to decipher these inscriptions. The Forerunners revere this place, that much is clear. But was it a temple, or a university...I can't say." Cortana says

The group then recieves a transmission from Miranda Keyes

"Cortana, the Covenant are getting nosy. I don't want to give away my position, so I'm rerouting a few stragglers back to you. I apologize. These Pelicans are all the support you're gonna get." Miranda says on the COM Channel

"Understood, ma'am." Cortana says

A Pelican arrives and drops off some Marines along with some weapon capsules

"A gondola's launching from the far towers. It's full of Covenant reinforcements." Cortana says

"Ain't that a big surprise." Astrid says

The gondola had a few Elites, Grunts and Jackals, but the group quickly eliminates the opposition. Master Chief throws a Frag Grenade at a three Grunts. The grenade detonates and blows the Grunts away. Spartan Davis also throws a Frag Grenade tossing it toward three Jackals. The grenade explodes killing the Jackals. Devon throws his Keyblade at an Elite Major knocking it off the gondola. Luna and Toothless both shoot a Plasma Blast at two Elites throwing them off the gondola to the lake down below. The gondola was now clear of Covenant

"Well, they were nice enough to bring us a ride." Hiccup says

"Ain't that the truth. C'mon. Let's get onboard." Devon says

The group boards the gondola with the Marines joining them

"I'll drive."

"What's to drive? It comes here, it goes there."

Once everyone was onboard, Master Chief activates the gondola and it moves hovering over the lake down below toward another temple. As they cross the lake, the group is suddenly attacked by a swarm of Drones. Master Chief shoots his Battle Rifle firing 3-round bursts at each Drone gunning them down. Spartan Davis shoots his dual SMGs firing a myriad of bullets at the Drones killing a multitude of the insectoid creatures. One of the Drones manage to grab Devon by his arms and lift him off the gondola and into the air

"Devon!" Luna cries out

Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons turn their attention toward Devon as he is lifted toward the swarm. But that would be their big mistake. Devon manages to flip himself over onto the back of the Drone holding him. Once he was on it's back, he points his Keyblade downward and drives it into the Drone's back killing it. Devon jumps off the Drone and teleports to the other Drones, slashing away at them with aerial swipes. He then throws his Keyblade letting the wind guide it toward targets. Devon's Keyblade hits multiple Drones. Devon catches his Keyblade and levitates in the center of the swarm. He crosses his arms drawing all the Drones to him. He then thrusts his arms out creating a large spherical telekinetic explosion of blue light that disintegrates all of the Drones killing them. Devon lands back on the gondola where Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons who stared at him completely amazed

With the Drones dealt with, the group continues toward the structure. Once they reach it, they move inside clearing out Covenant forces that stood in their way. They soon reach an elevator that awaited them

"Ah, now I see." Cortana says

"What did you find, Cortana?" Davis asks

"There's a submerged section that connects these towers to the outlying structures. Looks like we're going down. Unless you'd...prefer to swim." Cortana says

"Everyone, inside." Devon says

The heroes enters the elevator and were all able to fit inside. They journey underwater in the elevator, and peer around the murky depths

"I've intercepted a secure transmission from Regret's Carrier to something called High Charity." Cortana says

"High Charity?" Tuffnut asks

"What's that?" Ruffnut asks

"It could be the name of the Covenant's homeworld." Devon says

"Why would the Covenant's homeworld be named High Charity? What? Do they do alot of charity work?" Snotlout asks

"Why don't you ask them and find out?" Astrid asks

"Cortana, can you give us any more intel on the transmission from Regret's carrier?" Davis asks

"It seems to be a formal apology to the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. Apparently, Regret jumped the gun when he attacked Earth. He's asking the other Prophets to 'forgive his premature arrival', arguing that 'no human presence was foretold.'" Cortana says

"That explains why there were so few ships in his fleet." Devon says

"Yes, but it's odd that a Prophet would have such bad intel about his enemy's homeworld." Cortana says

The elevator brings the group into the next structure. They all head out and enter a large chamber looking at a huge hologram of the Prophet of Regret

"Most of those we encountered in our search were compelled to join our Union. To take part in moment of promise, Freedom for Allegiance, Salvation for Service! But some, like the Humans, chose to impede our progress. Block our access to sacred sites, damage Holy Relics! For their transgressions, the Humans shall be hunted until none remain alive!" The Prophet of Regret says

"Not on our watch you won't." Luna growls

"Oh man, he's so dead."

The group heads through the structure and come across another elevator. They all head inside and journey back underwater heading toward the next structure

"Regret's carrier just received a response from High Charity. A very well encrypted message from the Prophet of Truth. Listen to this: 'Your haste has jeopardized the fulfillment of our Covenant, threatened our grand design. That you shall be spared a public display of our contempt is thanks only to Mercy and his wise counsel.' Truth, Mercy, Regret. Three Prophet Hierarchs. Killing Regret should shake up the Covenant leadership. But frankly, it sounds like we might be doing Truth a favor." Cortana says

The group emerges from the water and arrive at another structure. They head out into another chamber and see another hologram of the Prophet of Regret

"Every member of the Covenant shall walk the path. None will be left behind when the Great Journey begins! That is the Prophets' age-old promise. And it shall be fulfilled!" The Prophet of Regret says

"'Great Journey'? What's that?" Snotlout asks

"I'm not sure, but if involves the Halo ring wiping out all life in the universe, it obviously can't be good." Devon says

"Doesn't he even know what these rings do?" Astrid asks

"Probably not. And neither do the Covenant. So far, they seem to be highly farfetched in their religious beliefs to realize the truth." Devon says

The heroes head back outdoors clearing out Covenant-filled areas. They reach the last area and encounter another gondola

"There, another gondola. Looks like it leads straight to the main temple. Not much further now." Cortana says

"That must be where the Prophet of Regret is." Hiccup says

"Then, let's head over there and take him down." Devon says

"Oh, great! We're gonna ride another one of these death-traps!" Snotlout says

Everyone heads onboard the gondola and Master Chief starts it up. The gondola hovers across the lake toward the main temple. As the group traveled to the main temple, they recieved a transmission from Miranda Keyes

"How's it going, you guys?" Miranda asks on the COM Channel

"So far, so good, Commander." Devon says

"We're approaching the main temple now." Cortana says

"Roger that. I'm as close to the Library as I can get. There's some sort of...barrier. We're trying to find a way around it. I'll keep you posted." Miranda says

The group continues their trip toward the main temple. They encounter Covenant forces along the way trying to stop them, but they fight them off. The gondola soon reaches it's destination. The group walks off the gondola toward the main temple. They then look up and see countless numbers of Slipspace ruptures, and hundreds of Covenant ships come out of Slipspace

"That's the largest Covenant fleet I've ever seen...the largest anyone's ever seen." Cortana says

"Oh Thor. That's a whole lot of ships." Fishlegs says

"Too many to even count." Astrid says

The group then sees High Charity appear out of slipspace

"What is that?" Snotlout asks

"That must be High Charity." Devon says

"The Covenant's homeworld." Luna says

"Whoa. Look at the size of that thing." Tuffnut says

"It's huge." Ruffnut says

"Get inside the temple and kill Regret, before they can stop us!" Cortana says

The heroes heads inside the temple. As they head through the chambers of the temple, Cortana analyzes the Covenant battle net

"The Covenant fleet has launched multiple waves of Phantoms." Cortana says

"How many?" Davis asks

"Too many for me to track...We don't have much time." Cortana says

"Let's move!" Devon says

The group continues moving through the temple. Soon enough, they reach the Throne Room where they found their target: The Prophet of Regret

"There he is." Cortana says

"The Prophet of Regret." Devon says summoning his Keyblade

Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch growl and snarl at the Prophet of Regret

"These are Humanity's Greatest Warriors? The Demons accompanied by a group of children and their pets?" The Prophet of Regret asks

The Prophet of Regret laughs

"Why anyone would fear these Demons, these humans and their winged beasts is beyond me. You dare to interrupt my sermon?!" The Prophet of Regret says

"It's over, Regret. You're done." Devon says

"I think not, human filth! Your very existence offends me! You and your friends defoul this holy sacred place! The Great Journey will not be postponed! Warriors! Attack! Remove these humans and their beasts from my sight! They must die!" The Prophet of Regret says

The Elite Honor Guards charge toward the group with the Energy Swords. Master Chief takes out his dual SMGs and guns down two Elite Honor Guards before they could reach him. Spartan Davis leans his body away as an Elite swings it's Energy Sword at him. He then blasts a shell from his Shotgun into the Elite killing it. Devon throws his Keyblade at an Honor Guard knocking the Energy Sword out of it's hand. He then jumps toward the Elite and kicks it back. Luna shoots a Plasma Blast at one Elite blasting it away. Then, she slams her tail at another Elite swatting it away. Toothless shoots a Plasma Blast at one Elite, then hits two other Elites with his wings. Stormfly spews a jet of fire at another Elite Honor Guard blasting it away. She then swats her tail at another Honor Guard knocking it away. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at one Honor Guard, then she lifts her tail and slams it down on an Honor Guard that tried to attack from behind. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at an Honor Guard, then he lights his tail on fire and slams it at another Honor Guard swatting it away. Barf and Belch both grab two Honor Guards in their mouths. They slam them both together and toss them aside

"Incompetents! I'll kill them myself!" The Prophet of Regret says

The Prophet of Regret attacks from his Gravity Throne with Fuel Rod Cannons that are integrated into his throne shooting bright orange blasts of energy. The group dodges the attack jumping out of the way. Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle while Spartan Davis fires his dual SMGs at the Prophet of Regret. Their weapons had no effect as Regret's throne was equipped with a heavy shield

"Surely, you can do better than that!" The Prophet of Regret says

Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting blasts of fire at the Prophet of Regret while Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of Light. Both of their attacks hit, but have no effect. Luna and Toothless both fire Plasma Blasts at the Prophet of Regret. Their attacks have no effect. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward the Prophet of Regret. The spikes have no effect as they bounce off the throne's shield. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast while Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at the Prophet of Regret. Their attacks hit, but to no effect. Barf spews a cloud of gas toward the Prophet of Regret. Belch ignites the gas creating an explosion. But just like the others, their attack had no effect

"Perhaps you underestimated me?" The Prophet of Regret says

"Our attacks have no effect." Cynder says

"The dragon's firepower isn't working either." Astrid says

"His throne's shielding is protecting him." Cortana says

"How can we defeat him?" Fishlegs asks

"We've got to get him out of that throne." Hiccup says

The Prophet of Regret fires his Fuel Rod Cannons at the group again, but they manage to dodge the attack jumping out of the way

"Quick! Board his throne!" Cortana says

"I got him!" Devon says

Devon charges toward the Prophet of Regret and boards his throne

"Get off my throne, human!" The Prophet of Regret says

"I don't think so." Devon says

Devon takes his Keyblade and bashes the Prophet of Regret several times while holding on to his throne. Eventually, Devon manages to defeat the Prophet of Regret. The throne overloads, falls to the floor and explodes. Devon jumps back just in time before the throne explodes. The had accomplished their mission. The Prophet of Regret was dead

"Bad news, the Phantoms are turning around. The fleet is preparing to fire on our position. We need to get out of here." Cortana says

The group quickly heads back outside the temple. They look up and see a Covenant ship directly overhead. A huge purple beam, similar to a gravity lift, comes down, hits the temple, and starts getting brighter and brighter. It was obviously a weapon

"Run!" Devon shouts

The group turns and runs. Devon and the Viking Teens quickly climb onto their dragons and takes-off into the air following Master Chief and Spartan Davis as they flee. The two Spartans run around a corner, and jumps a ledge, landing several feet below where they were. The group runs the entire length of the temple, as it starts exploding. Luna grabs hold of Master Chief by his arms while Toothless grabs hold of Spartan Davis holding him by his arms. They make it off, but they were flung into the water by the beam. Devon and his friends scream as they fall into the water. Even their dragons scream with them as they fall toward the lake. The heroes crash into the water, lose consciousness and begin to sink with bits of stone from the temple. As they continue to sink unconsciously in the water, several tentacles come up from underneath them and wrap around their bodies dragging them down as a deep, disembodied voice speaks out to them

"This is not your grave...But you are welcome in it."

The group disappears into the murky waters as the tentacles drag them down

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A new journey and a new Halo. After following the Prophet of Regret's carrier through slipspace, Devon and his friends come across another Halo, Installation 05. The group was deployed down to the ring world and begin their mission to find the Prophet of Regret. During the mission, they learn that the Prophet of Regret plans to activate the Halo ring. Miranda Keyes and Johnson journeys to the Library to find the Activation Index while Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends move to take out the Prophet of Regret. They soon find the Prophet in the main temple and fight him. They fight dozens of Honor Guards and eventually, the Prophet of Regret himself. The group finishes off the Prophet of Regret and complete their mission. Unfortunately, one of the Covenant cruisers fires down on the group trying to obliterate them. The heroes are thrown into the lake and sink unconsciously in the water. Suddenly, several tentacles drag them down into the murky waters supposedly saving them. Any one care to guess who they'll meet then? Next up, The Sacred Icon of the Great Journey. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	14. The Sacred Icon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(High Charity)<p>

Thel 'Vadamee, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee walks down a large hallway through rows of Elite Honor Guards. The two watch as the Brutes take Honor Guard equipment from the Elites. Some Brutes fight each other for choice parts. As they ascend the stairs leading to the Prophet's Inner Sanctum, a pair of former Honor Guard Elites pass by them, without their helmets and carrying Plasma Rifles instead of Energy Staves. They walk through a large doorway, past the new Honor Guard Brutes heading into the Inner Sanctum where the Prophets of Truth and Mercy speak with Rtas 'Vadumee and two of his Spec Ops Elites

"This is unprecedented...Unacceptable." Rtas 'Vadumee says

"A Hierarch is dead, Commander." The Prophet of Truth says

"His murderers were within our grasp. If you had not withdrawn our Phantoms-" Rtas 'Vadamee says before The Prophet of Truth interrupts him

"Are you questioning my decision?" The Prophet of Truth asks

"No, Holy One! I only wish to express my concern that the Brutes-" Rtas 'Vadamee says before The Prophet of Truth interrupts him again

"Re-commissioning the guard was a radical step. But recent events have made it abundantly clear that the Elites can no longer guarantee our safety." The Prophet of Truth says

"I shall relay your...decision, to the Council." Rtas 'Vadamee says

Rtas 'Vadumee and his Elites leave. He nods to The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee who returns the nod

"Politics...How tiresome." The Prophet of Truth says with a small sigh

The Prophet of Truth speaks to the Arbiter while Kira 'Vadamee stands by his side

"Do you know, Arbiter, the Elites have threatened to resign? To quit the High Council? Because of this...exchange of hats?" The Prophet of Truth says

"We have always been your protectors." The Arbiter says

"We have stood by your side as some of your most loyal followers." Kira 'Vadamee says

"These are trying times, for all of us." The Prophet of Truth says

"Even as the humans' annihilation filled us with satisfaction, the loss of one of the Sacred Rings wracked our hearts with grief." The Prophet of Mercy says

"Putting aside our sorrow, we renewed our faith in the prophecy that other rings would be found. And see how our faith has been rewarded." The Prophet of Truth says

They turn to a large view screen of Delta Halo

"Halo! Its divine wind will rush through the stars, propelling all who are worthy along the path to salvation." The Prophet of Mercy says

"But how to start this process? For ages, we searched for one who might unlock the secrets of the ring. An Oracle. And with your help, we found it." The Prophet of Truth says

They turn toward the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, who seems to have been suspended in a gravity beam.

"With appropriate humility, we plied the Oracle with questions. And it, with clarity and grace, has shown us...the key." The Prophet of Mercy says

The Prophet of Mercy presses a button on his Gravity Throne and shows a hologram of the Activation Index

"You will journey to the surface of the ring, and retrieve this Sacred Icon. With it, we shall fulfill our promise." The Prophet of Truth says

"Salvation for all!" The Prophet of Mercy says

"And begin the Great Journey." The Prophet of Truth says

(Moments later)

A Phantom flies toward the surface of the Halo ring. Inside the cockpit was Tartarus, the Chieftan of the Brutes with a Brute pilot

"Once the shield is down, we will head straight to the Library. I do not with to keep the Hierarchs waiting." Tartarus says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee were both in the Phantoms with some Brutes preparing for their mission. But they both wondered who killed the Prophet of Regret

"The ones who killed the Prophet of Regret, who was it?" The Arbiter asks

"Who do you think?" Tartarus says

"The Demons and their winged beasts are here!?" The Arbiter asks surprised

"On this world!?" Kira 'Vadamee asks also surprised

"Why? Looking for a little payback?" Tartarus asks

The Arbiter draws his Carbine while Kira 'Vadamee draws her dual Plasma Rifles

"Retrieving the Icon is our only concern." The Arbiter says

Tartarus laughs in a skeptical tone

"Of course." Tartarus says

The Phantom flies Delta Halo's Library, heading for the Sentinel Wall. The dropship stops at the Sentinel Wall and hovers over a landing. A battle has been fought here recently, as evidenced by Sentinel wreckage and Covenant blood on the ground. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee drops down from the Phantom dropship which then flies off. Behind them, an Enforcer rises up and slowly advances toward the two Elites

An Enforcer was a massive Forerunner robotic automaton designed to prevent mass Flood outbreaks on the Halo Rings. They guarded key locations such as the entrances to the Sentinel Wall and the Library on Installation 05. Enforcers have three Energy Shields. The larger two are split in half for their guns to fire through, and the small upper shield protects the 'eye' of the Enforcer. The shields only protect the front side of the machine. Enforcers are armed with Pulse Beams and Missiles. They are also equipped with large claw-like arms

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee whirls around and fires their Carbines and Plasma Rifles. The Arbiter shoots three shots of his Carbine while Kira 'Vadamee shoots her dual Plasma Rifles. Their attacks had little effect. Suddenly, the Enforcer is hit by a sustained burst of plasma fire and loses its right-back leg. The Phantom flies by, and the Enforcer chases after it

"Lower the shield, Arbiter! I'll pick you and your Sister up when you've finished." Tartarus says through the COM Channel

The Arbiter and Kira' Vadamee moves through the entrance where some Constructors are repairing the damage. One of them opens up a piston for the two Elites providing them with passage into the Sentinel Wall. The two Elites jump into the passageways moving downward. They soon arrive at one room where they are greeted by a Grunt. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee moves into the next room where they see a group of Grunts and Jackals fighting Sentinels. They move in and assist the Grunts and Jackals against the Sentinels firing their Carbines and Plasma Rifles at them. The Arbiter fires three shots into a Sentinel while Kira 'Vadamee shoots several plasma shots at another Sentinel. With enough sufficient fire from their weapons, the Sentinels were destroyed

"Arbiter...Sister...our saviors! Stupid Jackal, say thank you!"

After saving the Jackals and Grunts from the Sentinels, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee moves to the next room. As they do, they recieve a transmission from Tartarus

"You're getting close to one of the shield generators. Many of my Brutes have fallen attempting to take it down. Let's see if you fare better." Tartarus says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee soon reach the Shield Generator

"You've reached the power source." Tartarus says

As they enter, an Enforcer descends from above and attacks them

"It is useless to attack the Enforcer at the front, especially when its shields are up. Stay in the shadows, wait until it loses interest, then strike the beast when its back is turned." Tartarus says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee activate their Active Camouflage blending into their surroundings. The Enforcer has trouble searching for the two Elites unaware they were moving behind it. Once they were behind the Enforcer, the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee prime one of their Plasma Grenades and throws it at the Enforcer. The Plasma Grenades stick to the Enforcer and explodes. The two Plasma Grenades were enough to deal significant damage to the Enforcer destroying it

"Well done. Quick, the power source. Overload the locks holding it in place." Tartarus says

The two Elites overloads the first lock by shooting at it with their weapons. Next, they move onto the second lock and overload it. Then, they move onto the third lock and overload it as well

"One more." Tartarus says

They overload the last lock and recieves another transmission from Tartarus

"Release the power source. Find a way to remove it from its cradle." Tartarus says

The Arbiter uses the holo-panel, causing the platform and the door in front of them opens. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee looks up and sees the bright-green shield surrounding the Library fading away, followed by Tartarus's Phantom flying lower towards the other side of the wall

"Our path to the Library's clear. I'll pick you up on the ledge ahead." Tartarus says

The door of the approaching wall opens to another Enforcer firing on the Phantom

"Blasted machines! Make your own way through the wall, Arbiter!" Tartarus says

The Phantom leaves followed by an attack by Sentinels, Sentinel Majors and a break-out of Flood Combat Forms. The Forerunner robots focus their attacks on the Flood, ignoring the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee. The two Elites use this to their advantage and move on heading through a wide-opened door in the wall. They reach a piston on the other side, open it up and head down into a hallway. As they proceed through the hallways, their COM links picks up a Marine's transmission

"Proceed to the objective, we'll hold out as long as we can!"

The Marine on the transmission screams in pain

"Get it off me!"

"Suppressive fire, suppressive fire!"

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee encounter Flood Infection Forms, Combat Forms of both Marines and Elites, and Carrier Forms as they proceed through the hallways, but they quickly gun them down with their Carbine and Plasma Rifles blasting them to pieces. As they reach the next bottom floor, their COM links pick up another transmission

"Negative, ma'am! They are not Covenant!"

"Cover that doorway!"

The two Elites manage to fight their way through hordes of Flood, Sentinels and Enforcers. They soon drop down a long tunnel, and reaches the bottom of the wall. As soon as the doorway opens, an airborne Sentinel Production Facility can be seen in the distance as it is shot down by Wraith mortars and crashes into the Quarantine Zone. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee proceeds through the snow. Orbital Insertion Pods land across the canyon

"Forerunners be praised, the Arbiter! And our Sister!"

"Brothers, what news do you bring?" Kira 'Vadamee asks

"This Quarantine Zone has been compromised, we must do what we can against the Flood. Our Commander has landed further in."

"Come with us. Let us join our brother." Kira 'Vadamee says

With the Elites joining them, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee crosses a bridge and through a tunnel. They soon meet up with Rtas 'Vadumee and his team of Elites

"Arbiter! Sister! What are you doing here?" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Elites are interrupted by screeches of the Flood

"The Flood is upon us!"

"We must hold this camp until reinforcements arrive." Rtas 'Vadamee says

The team battles the oncoming Flood as they defend the zone. The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadamee and Rtas 'Vadumee take their Energy Swords and slash away at the Combat Forms destroying them with only one slice. The rest of the Elites fire their Plasma Rifles at the Flood Infection Forms. After the fighting has gone on for a while, a Phantom descends from above, firing on any remaining Flood in the zone. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee walk up to Rtas 'Vadumee

"In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. Our Sister and I must find it." The Arbiter says

Rtas 'Vadumee nods and turns to his Elites

"We shall cut into the heart of this infestation, retrieve the Icon, and burn any Flood that stand in our way!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

Elites roar and growl in agreement. Rtas 'Vadumee looks back toward The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee

"The parasite is not to be trifled with. I hope you know what you are doing." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee look toward each other, then look toward the entrance on their left

"Forward, warriors! And fear not pain nor death! Go, Arbiter, go Sister. I'll follow when our reinforcements arrive." Rtas 'Vadumee says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee mount two Ghosts. The Elites that stayed with them also mounted their own individual Ghosts. An Enforcer, along with some Sentinels enter through the large door in the wall ahead

"Enforcers! To the vehicles. We'll need their heavy guns."

The Elites fire their Ghosts at the Enforcer and the Sentinels. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee focus on the Enforcer while the Elites focus on the Sentinels. The two Elites fire their Ghost's Plasma Cannons at the Enforcer. With their combined firepower, they take out it's front shields and eventually, the Enforcer itself. The Elites manage to defeat the Sentinels with their Ghosts as well

"Onward to the Sacred Icon!"

The team pass through the tunnel and enter the structure within. They find Flood-Infected Bodies riding Ghosts

"What? The parasite controls our vehicles?"

"No matter, brother. They shall die all the same." Kira 'Vadamee says

The team of Ghosts quickly gun down the opposition taking out the Flood and destroying the Ghosts with their combined firepower. Moving ahead, they head through a large area where Enforcers and Sentinels were fighting Flood that controlled Ghosts, Warthogs, Scorpions, and Wraiths. The team manages to bypass the firefight and move on toward the next area. They drive through a valley of Flood-Controlled Wraiths, with Enforcers rising and falling into and from the pits in the center. The team passes them moving through a tunnel ahead. They then head through the remains of the Sentinel Constructor Factory that had crashed. After bypassing the area, the team enters a large valley. A Phantom flies in and drops a Spectre, driven by Rtas 'Vadumee, aiding The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee

A Spectre was a multi-sized, multi-troop armored Covenant ground assault/transportation vehicle. The vehicle features two seating positions for additional passengers and a rear-mounted Plasma Turret

"Forward to the Icon! The parasite's ranks swell as we draw nearer to the Library. Steel your nerves, we're not turning back."

With Rtas 'Vadumee now joining them, The Arbiter, and Kira 'Vadamee along with their team of Elites through the Flood-filled valley and reach a barricade where a Scorpion tank and a Wraith face off with Enforcers. The Flood were guarding the entrance to a tunnel with turrets. Using their Ghosts and Spectre, the team of Elites quickly deal with the Flood blasting them to bits

"Once again, brothers, we are victorious!" Rtas 'Vadumee says

The team finds a gondola on the other side of a tunnel. The Elites dismount their vehicles and head for the gondola. The team runs to the control panel of the gondola. The Arbiter was about to activate the drive switch until they hear the grinding and whirring noise of another gondola approaching the Library

"More humans?" Rtas 'Vadumee says

"They must be after the Icon." Kira 'Vadamee says

Flood screeches echo through the air

"On your way, Arbiter. Go, Sister. I'll deal with these beasts!" Rtas 'Vadumee says drawing his Energy Sword

"Tread carefully, brother." Kira 'Vadamee says

Rtas 'Vadumee takes off as The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee watch him go. They turn back to the control panel and activates the gondola. The gondola starts moving, and Tartarus's Phantom hovers above the team

"I see that coward didn't join you. I'll do what I can to keep the Flood off your back." Tartarus says

The entrance, in the shape of a circle, rotates, then opens in four-quarter pieces

"We cannot let the humans capture the Icon. The Hierarchs do not look kindly on failure." Tartarus says

"Look! Up ahead. The Flood gathers for an attack."

"Let them come! I am ready for battle!"

Up ahead, the Flood awaited the team of Elites. They drop down and ambush them. The team fights off the Flood wave with their Energy Swords slicing them to pieces. As the gondola continues it's journey to the Library, more Flood attack the team. The Elites quickly deal with the second wave of Flood still using their Energy Swords. Soon, the gondola ascends and the team of Elites arrive at the Library

"Behold, the Library of our lords!"

"The humans are already inside, Arbiter! After them! I'll watch the perimeter." Tartarus says

"We shall protect this vessel. It may be our only means of escape."

"Retrieve the Icon, Arbiter, Sister, for the Covenant, and the Great Journey!"

With the team of Elites staying behind with Tartarus' Phantom, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee move through the hallway heading toward the Library. Inside the Library, Miranda Keyes was looking toward the Index as it floated in its container in the center of the Library. Miranda approaches a Flood tentacle hanging off of some Enforcer wreckage and grabs hold of it while reaching for the Index. The container whirs, clicks, and then releases the Index. Miranda grabs hold of the Index

"Gotcha." Miranda says

The tentacle loosens its hold on the wreckage. Miranda about to fall to her death until the tentacle suddenly stops. She looks up and sees Johnson holding onto the tentacle

"You know, your father never asked me for help either." Johnson says

"The Index is secure." Miranda says as she places the Index in her belt

Miranda climbs back up onto the floor

"McKenzie, Perez, how's our exit?" Johnson says

No response

"You hear me, Marines?!" Johnson asks

Still no response

"We got trouble." Johnson says

Miranda readies two SMGs. Johnson walks slowly, watching for signs of enemy forces. He turns to his right and sees movement of a cloaked figure. He aims his Battle Rifle and fires

"Damn!"

Johnson opens fire shooting three bursts, but misses. The cloaked hostile gets close enough for Johnson to club it twice with his Battle Rifle, but with no effect. The attacker was none other than The Arbiter who grabs Johnson by the shoulders and sets him straight on his feet

"How 'ya doin?" Johnson says

The Arbiter growls, and hits Johnson with a head-to-head clash, knocking him down and out. He looks up toward Miranda who aimed her dual SMGs at him

"Sergeant, stay down!" Miranda says

Miranda fires, and bullets light up the Arbiter's shields. The Arbiter dashes for nearby cover, his shields drained as he reaches a piece of wreckage

"Johnson, are you all right? Johnson!" Miranda says

While Miranda was distracted, Kira 'Vadamee appears right in front of Miranda and slaps the SMGs out of her hands. She is about to react when a shock surrounding her whole body flickers, and pulls her away from Kira 'Vadamee. Miranda lands flat on Tartarus' shoulder unconscious as he catches her in his grasp

"Excellent work, Arbiter. Fine work, Sister. The Hierarchs will be pleased." Tartarus says

The Arbiter had a hand on his side, where he was shot when his shields were drained. Kira 'Vadamee stood by his side

"The Icon...is our responsibility." The Arbiter says

"Was your responsibility. Now it is mine." Tartarus says

Two Brutes aiming Brute Shots at The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee. The two Elites stare at them in disbelief. Another Brute drags Johnson's unconscious body with Tartarus firmly placing Miranda on the same Brute's shoulder. Tartarus takes his hammer and points it toward The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee

"A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race. And I, Tartarus, Chieftan of the Brutes will send you to it."

"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" The Arbiter says

"And mount it on a stave for your treachery!" Kira 'Vadamee says

"When they learn?" Tartarus says

Tartarus chuckles

"Fools. They ordered me to do it." Tartarus says

Tartarus shoots his hammer and sends The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee falling into the pit below with one gravity shock

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Journey for the Sacred Icon. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee are sent to the Delta Halo to head for the Library where the Activation Index for the Halo ring awaited them. But they were not the only ones after the Index. Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson with their Marines were also after the Index. Both sides encounter the Forerunner Drones and Sentinels along with the Flood and are involved in a race for the Index. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee receive help from Rtas 'Vadumee who journeys with them to the gondola, then rushes off to face against the Flood. The two Elites reach the Library where Miranda and Johnson had already acquired the Index. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee quickly deal with Miranda and Johnson disarming them and forcing them unconscious. Tartarus arrives and takes possession of the Index betraying The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee telling them that the Prophets ordered him to betray them. Tartarus knocks The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee into the pit of the Library. What do you think will happen next? Who will they meet? And how will they react? Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	15. High Charity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch begin to awaken after being unconscious in the lake after their battle with the Prophet of Regret. How they were able to survive from drowing was unknown. They see a red circle of lights on the ceiling of some underground area. They also notice that they were being held aloft by individual tentacles. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were held individually. Devon and Luna were held back to back with their bodies wrapped in tentacles. Spyro and Cynder were also held back to back wrapped in tentacles. Even the Viking Teens and their dragons were wrapped up in tentacles back to back. The group of heroes were brought up toward the head of a massive creature. This creature was known simply as The Gravemind

The Gravemind was the ultimate intelligence of the Flood. It was a near-omniscient creature with complete control over all Flood forms. It had a massive head with a long, snake-shaped body and had many tentacles

"Where are we?" Astrid asks

"What happened?" Luna asks

"I don't know." Devon says

The group held in front of the Gravemind's head, the head being one giant mouth made from separate parts. They all immediately noticed the massive creature that stood before them and were shocked by what they saw. Even the dragons were shocked upon seeing the Gravemind

"What in the name of Thor?" Hiccup asks

"Whoa." Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

"What...is that?" Cortana asks

"I...? I am a monument to all your sins." The Gravemind says

The Gravemind spoke in clear english, but it's voice was deep, and disembodied. As the Gravemind talks, he breathes out Flood Spores. Four tentacles bring forth The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam who both struggled

"Relax. I'd rather not piss this thing off." Master Chief says

"Yeah. I'd rather not make it mad." Fishlegs says nervously

"Demon!" The Arbiter exclaims

"The humans and the winged-beasts!" Kira 'Vadam exclaims

The Gravemind makes loud huffing sounds which draws the entire group's attention. The Gravemind analyzes Master Chief and Spartan Davis

"These two are machine and nerve, and has their minds concluded." The Gravemind says as it wraps two tentacles around Master Chief and Spartan Davis' helmets

Next, the Gravemind analyzes The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam

"These two are but flesh and faith, and is the more deluded." The Gravemind says as it turns The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam upside down

Then, the Gravemind analyzes Devon and Luna

"These two are of Love and Everlasting Friendship. Full of unbound Light, great Courage, strong Justice, and are driven by a great path of Destiny." The Gravemind says

The Gravemind moves on to Spyro and Cynder

"These two are of Compassion and Hope. Both unique with their own history." The Gravemind says

Finally, the Gravemind analyzes the Viking Teens and their Dragons

"This group is of Friendship and Compassion. All are unique and similar to one another." The Gravemind says

"Kill us or release us, parasite. But do not waste our time with talk!" The Arbiter says

"Especially if it's in riddles!" Kira 'Vadam says

"There is much talk. And I have listened. Through rock and metal and time. Now I shall talk, and you shall listen." The Gravemind says

The Gravemind raises two tentacles, one wrapped around a red Monitor, the other merged with an infected Prophet of Regret assimilated into it's tentacle

"Greetings! I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05."

"And I am the Prophet of Regret, Councilor most High...Hierarch of the Covenant!"

Penitent Tangent sees Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends

"Reclaimers? Here? At last! We have much to do. This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak!" Penitent Tangent says

"Stay where you are! Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete!" The Prophet of Regret says

"Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." Penitent Tangent says

"Of all the objects our Lords left behind, there are none so worthless as these Oracles! They know nothing of the Great Journey!" The Prophet of Regret says

"And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated complete disregard for even the most basic protocols!" Penitent Tangent says

"This one's 'containment'...And this one's 'Great Journey'...are the same." The Gravemind says

The Gravemind lowers his tentacles, and the Prophet of Regret shrieks in fear

"Your Prophets have promised you freedom from a doomed existence, but you will find no salvation on this ring. Those who built this place knew what they wrought. Do not mistake their intent, or all will perish as they did before." The Gravemind says

"This thing is right. Halo is a weapon. Your Prophets are making a big mistake." Master Chief says

"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the sacred rings, Demon. It shall not harm another." The Arbiter says

"If you will not hear the truth, then I will show it to you. There is still time to stop the key from turning, but first it must be found." The Gravemind says

The Gravemind looks toward Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends

"You will search one likely spot." The Gravemind says

The Gravemind then looks toward The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam

"And you will search another. Fate had us meet as foes, but this ring will make us...brothers and sisters." The Gravemind says

The entire group disappear in teleportation rings

(High Charity)

A swarm of Covenant ships attack each other outside of High Charity. Near the Council Chamber, Honor Guard Brutes guard the gates from Grunt and Jackal rioters where the Prophet of Truth delivers a speech

"We are, all of us, gravely concerned." The Prophet of Truth says

Inside the Council Chamber, a line of Honor Guard Brutes stand at attention. A cameraman Grunt focuses a holographic camera on Truth as he delivers his propaganda, while the Prophet of Mercy watches from aside

"The release of the parasite was unexpected, unfortunate. But, there is no need to panic. In truth, this is a time to rejoice. A moment that all the Covenant should savor." The Prophet of Truth says

The Prophet of Truth raises the Index in his hand

"For the Sacred Icon has been found. With it, our path is clear, our entry into the Divine Beyond guaranteed! The Great Journey is nigh...and nothing, not even the Flood, can stop it!" The Prophet of Truth says

One Grunt notices Master Chief appearing out of thin air behind him. Master Chief looks down at the shocked Grunt

"Boo." Master Chief says

The Grunt yelps, throws up his Needler, and flees. Master Chief catches the Needler and aims it at Truth. Two Brute Honor Guards shield the Prophets with their staves

"Kill the Demon!" The Prophet of Truth says

The Prophets and some Brutes escape through a gravity lift, leaving two Brutes behind

"Brutes! The faster you can kill these Brutes, the better." Cortana says

Master Chief shoots his Needler at one of the Brutes. The pink needles home in on the Brute and hit it multiple times. With enough needles, they explode and kill the Brute

"They don't have shield generators, but take them out before..." Cortana says

She was soon interrupted by the second Brute who went berserk charging after Master Chief

"It's berserking!" Cortana says

The Brute roars out at Master Chief and charges toward him. Master Chief quickly takes out the Brute firing his Needler at it. With enough shots, the needles hit the Brute and explode killing it. He had used up all the ammo on the Needler and switched it out for two Brute Plasma Rifles. Unlike regular Plasma Rifles, the Brute's Plasma Rifles were red and fired much more quickly, but they would overheat quickly also

"The Demon has infiltrated the Council Chamber?! Protect the Hierarchs! Seal the exits!" Tartarus says on the loudspeaker

"Oh, I don't think so. Put me down on one of the pedestals near the door." Cortana says

Master Chief approaches the door leading out of the Council Chamber and Cortana's avatar appears on a holo-projector

"That Prophet, Truth. He has the Index! You've got to take it from him. Let me get these doors." Cortana says

Cortana opens the door to the corridor leading out of the chamber

"Go! It will be easier to track Truth if I stay in the network." Cortana says

Master Chief fights his way through the hallways and corridors to the ledge where Thel 'Vadamee, the Arbiter was tortured. There, he encounters a Brute Captain equipped with a Brute Shot

"Watch out for the Captain, it's got a Brute Shot!" Cortana says

The Brute Captain shoots at Master Chief firing three shots at him. Master Chief manages to dodge the shots fired at him by moving from the sides while firing his two Brute Plasma Rifles at the captain. With enough hits, Master Chief manages to gun down the captain and equips himself the Brute Shot. He then switches out the Brute Plasma Rifles for a Carbine Rifle

"Truth is moving through the lower levels of the tower. I'll reverse this Grav Lift. Drop down, try to cut him off." Cortana says

Master Chief heads down the Grav Lift moving to the next area

"Reinforce all approaches to the holding pens. Slay the Demon on sight!" Tartarus says on the loudspeaker

"They're beefing up their patrols. Stay sharp." Cortana says

Master Chief heads through more hallways and corridors fighting off Brutes, Grunts and Jackals. As he does, he hears the Prophet of Truth speaking through the loudspeaker

"Fear not, my brothers! The Sacred Icon is secure. It was Tartarus and his Brutes who took the Icon from the Flood, and for that they have our thanks." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"Excellent! Truth is broadcasting on the move. It'll make him much easier to track." Cortana says

While moving through the hallways, Master Chief notices that some Elites were fighting against the Brutes. He uses this to his advantage and moves on toward his objective: The Prophet of Truth. In one of the hallways, a swarm of Drones attacks Master Chief firing their Plasma Pistols. Master Chief quickly takes out the Drones with his Carbine Rifle shooting them each with one shot. After dealing with the Drones, Master Chief heads out into another hallway where a fight was breaking out between the Elites and the Brutes

"The Elites have failed to protect the Prophets, and in doing so, have put all our lives at risk. Let no warrior forget his oath, 'Thou, in faith, shall keep us safe, whilst we find the Path.'" The Prophet of Truth says

"I've got a fix on Truth, just outside this tower, Chief. There's an exit nearby. Hurry!" Cortana says

Master Chief manages to make his way through the hallway and out the tower into an outdoor area

"With my blessing, the Brutes now lead our fleets! They ask for your allegiance, and you shall give it." The Prophet of Truth says

"You wouldn't believe the number of kill-systems the Covenant are throwing down around me. Not to worry, it's pretty sloppy stuff. I guess they never expected a hostile intelligence to penetrate their networks from the inside." Cortana says

Master Chief moves across the area avoiding the fighting between the Elites and the Brutes. He heads inside down a hallway

"The Covenant just destroyed two of their own ships! And I'm hearing reports of small arms fire throughout their fleet."

"Creatures of the Covenant! The path is broad, and we shall walk it side by side." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

Master Chief heads back outside toward a gravity bridge. Just before he could move on, Cortana picks up a slipspace rupture

"Slipspace rupture...It's In Amber Clad!" Cortana says

In Amber Clad flies by overhead

"Be glad! A reward for all your toil and all your sacrifices in the year at hand." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"Hailing...no response. She's crashed into another tower ahead of our position. I'll keep trying to make contact, but I'm not registering any human vital signs." Cortana says

Master Chief moves through a garden-like area bypassing fights between the Elites and the Brutes

"At this moment, the Council is gathered on Halo, to see the Icon secured." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"Rise, my brothers! Cast down the Elites!" Tartarus says on the loudspeaker

"There are those who said this day would never come. What are they to say now?" The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"Once the towers are clear, we'll drive them from the lower district." Tartarus says says on the loudspeaker

"I have listened to the Oracle, and it confirmed our deepest hope. The Great Journey begins with Halo." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"The Elites are falling back to the Mausoleum. Fools! Their Arbiter and their Sister can do nothing for them now!" Tartarus says says on the loudspeaker

"If we're going to catch Truth, we'll need to take a shortcut, straight through the Mausoleum. Look on the bright side: for now, they seem much more interested in killing each other." Cortana says

Master Chief heads into the hallway that led to the Mausoleum. Before he could enter, two Hunters blocked his path. The two Hunters fire their Fuel Rod Cannons at the Spartan. Master Chief jumps out of the way and fires his Plasma Rifles at one of the Hunters. The shots hit the Hunter, but to little effect. The Hunter charges toward Master Chief and tries to hit him with it's shield. Master Chief jumps over the Hunter's attack and lands behind it. He then fires his twin Plasma Rifles at it's back blasting off a chunk of it's worm-like skin. The Hunter falls to the floor dead. The second Hunter feels the death of it's brother and charges toward Master Chief enraged. Like it's twin, the Hunter tries to smash Master Chief with it's shield, but he ducks down dodging the attack. Master Chief moves around the back of the Hunter and takes out a Plasma Grenade. He primes the grenade and drives it into the back of the Hunter. The grenade detonates and kills the Hunter

Before he could proceed, Master Chief notices that he had used up all the energy from the two Plasma Rifles. He then sees a Covenant crate holding two Energy Swords. He grabs one and switches it out for his empty Plasma Rifles. Locked and loaded, Master Chief heads to the Mausoleum where there was a large fight between the Elites and the Brutes. Unlike previous fights from before, this was one fight he would have to fight through

"You might consider sitting this one out." Cortana says

The Brutes were firing at the Elites who took cover behind some large columns built into the walls of the room. Master Chief joins the fight shooting his Carbine Rifle at the Brutes. He shoots one Brute several times in it's head. With enough shots, the Brute falls to the floor dead. The other Brutes turn away from the Elites and focus their fire on Master Chief. Master Chief takes cover as the Brutes now fire on him. The Elites continued firing at the Brutes with their Plasma Rifles. They were able to help Master Chief take out some of the Brutes. Hiding behind cover, Master Chief takes out a Plasma Grenade, primes it, and throws it at one of the Brutes. The grenade sticks to one Brute attaching to it's chest and detonates blowing the Brute to pieces. Any Brutes that were nearby were killed by the blast radius of the grenade. Now, there was only one Brute left. As it saw it's pack mates dead, it went berserk. The Brute went for the Elites thrashing it's arms about and smashing them with it's strength. The Elites are thrown against the wall and across the room. With the Elites dead, the Brute now focuses on Master Chief charging toward him. Master Chief draws his Energy Sword and charges toward the Brute. The Brute jumps toward Master Chief and tries to smash him to the floor, but he jumps over the Brute, lands behind it, and drives his Energy Sword through it's back. The Brute groans in pain and then falls to the floor dead

Just when he thought it was over, two more Hunters charge into the room and attack him. The Hunters fire their Fuel Rod Cannons at Master Chief, but he manages to roll out of the way dodging the blasts. The Hunters charge toward Master Chief and attack swinging their shields. Master Chief jumps back dodging the attacks. He jumps over one of the Hunters, lands behind it's back, and swings his Energy Sword, slicing off a chunk of it's orange skin. The Hunter falls to the floor dead having took only one swipe from it's back. The second Hunter charges toward Master Chief and swings it's shield at him. Master Chief jumps to the side, dodging the attack. He jumps onto the Hunter's back grabbing one of it's spikes and drives his Energy Sword into the back of it's neck. The Hunter falls to it's knees and falls to the floor dead. The fight was now over

"Hang on, I'm picking up two more transponders. It's the Commander and Johnson! They're closing on Truth's position, Chief! They'll need your help! This way, Chief." Cortana says

Master Chief heads through the doors heading out of the Mausoleum and out into the hallway

"This isn't good. I m getting confirmed reports of Flood leaving the In Amber Clad's wreckage. Let's get the Index and find a way out of here, before things get really ugly!" Cortana says

(Elsewhere)

Tartarus and his Brutes take Miranda Keyes, Sergeant Johnson, and the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark toward a platform where the Prophets of Truth and Mercy wait for them, with three Phantoms

"Split them up. One in each Phantom." Tartarus says

Three Brutes do so rather brutishly. Miranda notices In Amber Clad in the tower before being pushed into the Phantom.  
>Tartarus kneels before the Prophets<p>

""The hopes of all the Covenant rest on your shoulders, Chieftain." The Prophet of Truth says handing Tartarus the Index

"My faith is strong. I will not fail." Tartarus says

Suddenly, Flood Infection Forms spring up and attack. The Brute Honor Guards throw their pikes aside and stomp on several of them. Tartarus flattens one with the Fist of Rukt. The Brutes manage to shoot or crush most of them, but one gets through and lodges itself to Mercy's throat, knocking him off his throne and making him scream in agony. Tartarus moves to remove the Infection Form, but the Prophet of Truth stops him

"Let him be." The Prophet of Truth says

Tartarus turns to Truth in surprise

"The Great Journey waits for no one, brother...not even you." The Prophet of Truth says

Prophet of Truth boards the Phantom and the Honor Guard Brutes follow immediately, but Tartarus hesitates at the dying Prophet of Mercy. Tartarus looks at the Index, makes his decision, and turns away from the Prophet. Master Chief drops down a grav-lift just in time to see the Phantoms containing the Brute Chieftain Tartarus and the Prophet of Truth fly away. He walks over to the Prophet of Mercy who has yet to be killed by the Flood Infection Form

"Your pal. Where's he going?" Master Chief asks

"Earth...to finish what we started. And this time, none of you...will be left behind..." The Prophet of Mercy says

Master Chief picks up the Flood form and squeezes it, making it pop, killing Mercy in the process. Cortana's hologram appears on Mercy's throne

"That structure, at the center of the city... it's a Forerunner Ship! And Truth is heading straight for it! If he leads the Covenant fleet to Earth, they won't stand a chance. You have to stop him!" Cortana says

"That Brute has the Index. And Miranda and Johnson. He can activate the ring." Master Chief says

"If he does, I'll detonate In Amber Clad's reactor just like we did the Autumn's. The blast will destroy this city and the ring. Not a very original plan, but we know it'll work." Cortana says

The In Amber Clad had crashed into one of the towers near Master Chief and Cortana. Master Chief reaches for Cortana, but she stops him "No. I don't want to chance a remote detonation. I'll need to stay here." Cortana says

Master Chief and Cortana watch as a Pelican crashes on the platform, and soon the Flood Combat Forms inside the dropship run out. The Flood were fighting against Elites firing both UNSC and Covenant weapons. Some of the Combat Forms were equipped with Energy Swords. Master Chief takes out his Energy Sword and cuts through the Flood, slicing them to pieces. He then switches to his Carbine Rifle and guns down the Elites

"Flood controlled dropships are touching down all over the city! That creature beneath the Library...that 'Gravemind'...used us. We were just a diversion. In Amber Clad was always its intended vector. There's a conduit connecting this tower to the ship. Head back inside. I'll lead you to it." Cortana says

Master Chief rushes back inside the tower heading through the hallways and corridors. He soon reaches a Gravity lift leading upstairs

"I'll disable this lift once you reach the top. That'll slow them down...I hope." Cortana says

Master Chief enters the Gravity Lift and heads up top. When he reaches the top, The Prophet of Truth speaks on the loudspeaker

"Shall we let the Flood consume our holy city? Turn High Charity into another of their wretched hives? No enemy has ever withstood our might. The Flood too shall fail." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

Master Chief watches as a skirmish between several flood combat forms with a swarm of Drones and one Brute

"I'll do what I can to slow the launch sequence, but there's something inside the ship...a presence that's fighting back. For a Covenant construct, it's unusually formidable." Cortana says

Master Chief moves through the darkened halls of High Charity gunning down any Flood and Covenant that stood in his way. He used his helmet's flashlight to help light the way as he proceeded through the dark areas

"The parasite did not defeat the Forerunners...and it shall not defeat us." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"Arrogant creature! Your death will be instantaneous, while we shall suffer the progress of infinitude!" The Gravemind says

"The security systems in this part of the tower are particularly robust." Cortana says

"Whosoever is gripped by fear, take heed. I am the Prophet of Truth...And I am not afraid. Noble Mercy is here at my side. His wise counsel ever in my ears."

"We exist together, now...Two corpses, in one grave." The Gravemind says

Master Chief reaches a lift which takes him to the Inner Sanctum. Inside were more Flood and Covenant fighting each other. Master Chief manages to bypass the fight and move on. He soon reaches a Grav Lift which takes him to the top of a tower which had a conduit connecting to the Forerunner ship

"This crisis will not be the end of us. It is but one last hurdle before the journey and salvation!" The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"Brute and Elite ships are engaging one another all around High Charity. I'm running out of options, Chief. I can't stall the launch sequence much longer. The next lift will take you up to the conduit. Hurry!" Cortana says

"I knew the Covenant were good at re-purposing Forerunner technology, but this is amazing... They've been using the Forerunner ship's engines as an energy source for the city. The ship isn't so much launching as it is disengaging, uncoupling itself from High Charity's power grid. Stopping Truth, that's all that matters!" Cortana says

"Now is the time of our unworlding, in a moment we shall all become...as gods." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"You know the plan. You've got to stop Truth, I've got to handle the Index. Go!" Cortana says

"If you will falter, know this...one final effort is all that remains." The Prophet of Truth says on the loudspeaker

"Forget about the Flood, you've got to get aboard!" Cortana says

Master Chief enters the conduit on a large, green beam of light. The Forerunner Dreadnought starts to launch, and he enters through a large portal, landing with scrapes flickering off his armor

"Chief, when you get to Earth...good luck." Cortana says

"After I'm through with Truth..." Master Chief says

"Don't make a girl a promise...if you know you can't keep it." Cortana says

Cortana watches the ship rise, and exit through the top of High Charity, where Brute-controlled and Elite-controlled ships are continuing to destroy one another. Soon the Dreadnought enters slipspace, and vanishes

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Rebellion in the Covenant. Devon and his friends along with Master Chief and Spartan Davis meet The Gravemind, the ultimate intelligence of the Flood. They also meet The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam. They learn that the Prophet of Truth now has the Activation Index for the Halo ring. And to stop him, they would have to work together. Master Chief was teleported to High Charity while Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, Devon and his friends are teleported elsewhere. Master Chief goes in pursuit of the Prophet of Truth, fighting through Covenant forces during a rebellion between Elites and Brutes. He catches up with them, only to see them leave. The Flood arrives and spreads throughout High Charity. The Prophet of Truth now makes his way toward Earth leading the Covenant Fleet. Not if Master Chief has anything to say about it. I've decided to take the two missions from Halo 2 of the same setting and mix them into one chapter and I shall do the same for the next one. Up next, the Great Journey where Devon and his friends fight alongside The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and the Elites against Tartarus and the Brutes. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	16. The Great Journey

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam arrive on a cliff face via teleporting from the Gravemind. They looked and saw Delta Halo's Control Room. Then, they looked and saw Plasma Rifles lying on the rocky ground stained with Elite blood. They pick up the Plasma Rifles and arms themselves for the path ahead. They sees Brute Shot grenades going off in the distance, followed by Plasma Rifle bursts firing in the air

"Weaklings!"

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam head down the path and pick up two Energy Swords on the ground. They soon turn their attention to a dying Elite

"Brother!" Kira 'Vadam cries out

Kira 'Vadam rushes over to the fallen Elite and holds it's head up in her arms. The Elite weakly looks up at her

"Sister...The Brutes...have betrayed us...the Councilors..."

The Elite sighs it's last breath and dies

"Those monsters! They've shed the blood of our brothers! They'll pay for this!" Kira 'Vadam says

Moving along the path, the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam see two Brutes up ahead. They were unaware to their presence, so they decided to kill them silently. Activating their Active Camouflage, they sneak up toward the two Brutes. When they get close enough, they take their Energy Swords and drive them through the backs of the two Brutes making them both groan in pain. The two Brutes fall to the ground dead. Kira 'Vadam roars at the two dead Brutes

"Let our swords be stained with the blood of these beasts just as they've stained the blood of our fallen brothers with their betrayal!" Kira 'Vadam says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam move into a nearby structure heading through the doors. Inside, they meet an Elite

"By the Prophets...what have these Brutes done?"

"They've betrayed us, brother. Murdered our fallen brothers and stained the ground with their blood." Kira 'Vadam says

The Elite tightens his fist

"They have shed our brothers' blood...and for that, they must die!"

"I could not agree more, brother. Come." Kira 'Vadam says

With the Elite joining them, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam moves into the next area. Insertion Drop Pods land on the canyon, unveiling Elite reinforcements

"A Zealot! So much for a stealthy advance."

"Make haste! There are more Brutes to kill!"

The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and their allies enter a hallway with dead Elites, Grunts, and weapons scattered about

"Start the journey...be at peace."

"Our brothers. They have fallen."

"Tartarus will pay for this bloodshed!" Kira 'Vadam says

The team moves into another room, where more Covenant Loyalist forces await them. They easily defeat them and move on. They enter another room, with more Elite and Grunt corpses and scattered weapons. As the door to the outside opens, several Brutes and Jackals are taken by surprise as the team charges at them. Kira 'Vadam and her brothers roar at the Brutes and Jackals and charge with their Energy Swords. The team quickly takes out the loyalist forces and move forward. Further down the path, they find some Ghosts

"Come, my brothers! Let us use these Ghosts and avenge our fallen brothers! These beasts shall know pain!" Kira 'Vadam says

The team mounts the Ghosts and drive down the path. The team of Elites head into a Brute camp and take them by surprise. They ram into the Brutes with their Ghosts sending them flying. One Brute was mounted on a Plasma Turret firing at the group. Kira 'Vadam fires her Ghost's Plasma Cannons at the Brute gunning it down. Some Brutes were armed with Brute Shots, Beam Rifles and Fuel Rod Cannons standing high up on large rocks firing down at the team of Ghosts. The Ghosts avoid the shots and return fire at the Brutes shooting them off the rocks

After clearing the first camp, the team moves onto the next camp where some Brutes controlling Ghosts and Spectres tried to stop them. But their attempt ended in failure as the team destroys the Brutes blasting them to pieces

The next area was guarded by multiple Brutes. The team quickly deals with the Brutes using their Ghosts shooting them down. Once the area was clear of Brutes, a few more Elite Drop Pods land to reinforce the team. They move into the caves and head through to the other side. Once they exit the last door, a Wraith approaches them slowly. The team readies their weapons The lid opens to reveal Rtas 'Vadum

"By the rings, Arbiter, Sister!? The Councilors! Are they-" Rtas 'Vadum says before the Arbiter interrupts him

"Murdered...By the Brutes." The Arbiter says

"Vile, disloyal, insolent beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them!" Rtas 'Vadum says

They see Phantoms fly over them. It stops above the platform of the Delta Halo Control Room. Tartarus lands from the gravity lift, with Commander Miranda Keyes and the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark in captivity. Tartarus greets the Brute guards with growls. He enters, and the doors close behind him

(Elsewhere)

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch and Spartan Davis arrive on a cliff face after being teleported by the Gravemind. They look ahead and see Delta Halo's Control Room

"Where are we?" Hiccup asks

"I'm not sure. But it looks like we're back outside on the Halo ring." Devon says

The group looks around, but doesn't see Master Chief anywhere

"Where's Master Chief?" Spyro asks

"Maybe he got teleported elsewhere." Cynder says

"Davis, do you think you can contact him?" Devon asks

"I'll try." Davis says

Davis switches to the COM Channel to try and call Master Chief or Cortana

"Chief, this is Davis. Do you copy?"

No response, just static

"Cortana, this is Davis. Do you read?"

Still no response

"I can't reach them." Davis says

"I hope they're safe." Luna says

"I'm sure they're fine." Devon says

The group soon notices a Phantom dropship flying overhead. They take cover to avoid getting spotted. The group looks down the cliff and see the Phantom land at a nearby canyon. They soon see Brutes drop out from the Phantom with Sergeant Johnson with them

"There's Johnson." Davis says

"Looks like he was captured by the Covenant." Devon says

"Uh, what are those things?" Fishlegs asks

"Jirahanae. They're also called Brutes." Davis says

"Brutes?" Hiccup asks

"Big, large ape-like aliens. Very aggressive. More dangerous than the Elites." Davis says

"Dangerous? Ha! Hookfang and I, we can take 'em!" Snotlout says

"Oh really?" Astrid asks

"But what about those Brutes? What do they want with Johnson?" Cynder asks

"They're Executioners. Death squads. They're gonna execute him." Davis says

"Not if we have anything to say about it. Let's get down there and help him." Devon says

Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons. Luna looks toward Spartan Davis

"Wanna ride?" Luna asks

Spartan Davis nods and climbs onto Luna's back sitting behind Devon. Davis holds Devon's left-shoulder with his left-hand while he holds an SMG in his other hand

"Hang on, Spartan." Luna says

With everyone onboard their dragons, they all take-off into the air flying down the cliff toward the Brutes

(Meanwhile)

"What is that place?" The Arbiter asks

"Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon. The start of the Great Journey." Rtas 'Vadum says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam remember something the Gravemind told them

"There is still time to stop the key from turning."

"We must get inside." The Arbiter says

"And stop Tartarus from using the Icon." Kira 'Vadam says

"Then mount up, Arbiter. Mount up, Sister. I know a way to break those doors." Rtas 'Vadum says

With that said, Rtas Vadum enters his Wraith and closes the hatch behind him. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam hop into two Ghosts and head into a passageway with Rtas 'Vadum following them. They travel through the path and see a Scarab docked up on a ledge

"There. That Scarab's main gun will break the Control Room's door. At the far end of the beach there's a passage into the cliff. It'll take you up to the Scarab. The Brutes control the cruiser. I'll remain here, make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then, I'm going to take the cruiser back!" Rtas 'Vadum says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadum head for the door jumping out of their Ghosts. They head inside a room where they are greeted by an Elite and two Hunters

"The Arbiter and our Sister? I thought they were dead! Hold your fire. The Hunters have come to our aid. They will fight by our side."

With the Elite and the two Hunters joining them, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadum move through the caves fighting off Brutes and Jackals. The Hunters use their Fuel Rod Cannons and manage to deal significant damage to the Brutes blasting them away and swatting them with the shields. The team moves on into another room where two Councilors and two Hunters are being held prisoner behind force field doors

"Free our brothers! Death to the Brutes!"

The team charges in and fights the loyalist forces. The Hunters swat the Brutes away with their shield arms while The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadamee move to free the Councilors. The Councilors joins the team with the Hunters drawing their Energy Swords. Having freed the Councilors and the Hunters, the team moves to the top floor where the Scarab was docked. Upon arrival, a group of Brutes preparing to execute Johnson and some Marine prisoners

"Mine will do. Kill the others." Tartarus says on the COM Channel

"Yes, Chieftain. A day's ration says I can do this in one cut."

"Two cuts at least."

"Done. Wait, movement!"

"There! Up there!"

"The winged-beasts and the Demon!"

"Kill them! Kill them all!"

Devon and his friends riding their dragons fly down toward the Brutes and attack. While the heroes attack the Brutes, Johnson and the Marines board the Scarab

"Go, go, go!" Johnson says

Devon throws his Keyblade at one Brute throwing it off the platform to it's death. Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting fireballs at one Brute. Cynder uses her Poison Breath shooting globs of poison at one Brute. Luna and Toothless both shoot Plasma Blasts at two Brutes killing them with one shot. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward one Brute. The spikes hit the Brute multiple times in numerous spots. The Brute falls dead onto the floor. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast toward three Brutes knocking them off the platform sending them to their demise. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire setting two Brutes ablaze. Barf spews a row of gas toward the Brutes. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating a line of explosions which blasts the Brutes to bits. While riding on Luna's back, Spartan Davis shoots his SMG at two remaining Brutes gunning them down. The area was soon clear

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam turn around to see the Scarab's main cannon aimed at him. They also see Devon and his friends flying their dragons above the Scarab. Spartan Davis rode on Luna's back behind Devon

"Listen, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. But if we don't do something, Mr. Mohawk's gonna activate this ring. And we're all gonna die." Johnson says

"Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room." The Arbiter says

"He's sealed himself off from within." Kira 'Vadam says

"Well, I just happen to have a key." Johnson says

The Scarab's cannon opens up

"Come on. Grab a Banshee and give me some cover. He's gonna know we're comin'." Johnson says

Two Banshees arrive and the Elite pilots jump out

"Take my Banshee, Arbiter!"

"Take mine, Sister!"

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam board the Banshees and joins Devon and his Friends in the air. The group follows the Scarab as it moves through the canyon back toward the Control Room. As they traverse through the canyon, some Wraiths fire at them. Johnson fires the Scarab's cannon shooting a powerful beam toward the Wraiths instantly destroying them

"Ha! How do you like it?!" Johnson says

The group soon began approaching the Control Room

"Stay clear of the doors. Hey, bastards, knock knock!" Johnson says

The Scarab's cannon fires, destroying Control Room's door. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam enter the Control Room, running into some Brutes

"Do not let them into the chamber! The Chieftain must complete his holy work!"

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam draw their Energy Swords and quickly deal with the Brutes slicing them to pieces. After dealing with the Brutes, the two Elites head into the main chamber of control room. Inside, Tartarus and four Brute Captains stand in front of the control panel, holding Commander Miranda Keyes and the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark. Tartarus tries to get Miranda to insert the Index into the console

"Come, human, it is easy. Take the Icon in your hands..." Tartarus says

Tartarus growls impatiently

"And do as you are told!" Tartarus says

"Please, use caution! This Reclaimer is delicate." 343 Guilty Spark says

"One more word, Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket!" Tartarus says

Tartarus looks toward Miranda

"Which is nothing compared to what I will do to you." Tartarus says

In that moment, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam walk in

"Tartarus, stop." The Arbiter says

Tartarus gasps jerking his neck up in surprise

"Impossible!" Tartarus gasps

"Put down the Icon." The Arbiter says

"Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?" Tartarus asks

"There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." The Arbiter says

"There are many things we do not know about Halo. We've been living in this world with secrets about them that have been hidden from us." Kira 'Vadam says

The Brutes step forward menacingly, but Tartarus waves them off

"Take care, Arbiter. Tread carefully, Sister. What you say is heresy!" Tartarus says

"Is it? Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" The Arbiter asks

"Collectively, the seven-" 343 Guilty Spark says before Tartarus grabs him

Tartarus grabs 343 Guilty Spark and jerks him around growling in the process

"Not another word!" Tartarus says

"Please..."

Tartarus lowers 343 Guilty Spark to see Spartan Davis, Johnson, Devon and his friends standing next to The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam. Devon had his Keyblade drawn pointed toward the Brute while Spartan Davis had his dual SMGs out aimed at the Brutes. And Johnson held a Beam Rifle aimed directly at Tartarus

"Don't shake the lightbulb." Johnson says

The Brutes growl and approach. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch growled back at the Brutes

"If you wanna' keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill."

Tartarus barks as commanded, making the Brutes back off

"Go ahead. Do your thing." Johnson says

"The Sacred Rings, what are they?" The Arbiter asks

"Weapons of last resort, built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless." 343 Guilty Spark says

"And those who made the rings? What happened to the Forerunners?" The Arbiter asks

"After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life within three radii of the galactic center, died, as planned. Would you...like to see the relevant data?" 343 Guilty Spark says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam lower their heads in sadness. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch also lower their heads in sadness. Even Devon, Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens felt sad. Hearing the Forerunners sacrifice themselves to stop the Flood really made them feel sad. Using their own weapons to save the universe from a dangerous enemy at the cost of their own lives. A sacrifice in order to save countless lives from a horrible fate. A doomed existence. The dangerous threat of the Flood was very much similar to the group with their fight against Makuta Teridax, the Dark Lord of the Shadows and the Forces of Darkness who sought to control Kingdom Hearts in order to control the entire Universe and all of existence. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam turn their attention back toward Tartarus

"Tartarus. The Prophets have betrayed us." The Arbiter says

Tartarus pauses, then throws 343 Guilty Spark at Johnson's head, knocking him down. He then grabs Miranda's hand and forces the Index into the console

"No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun. And the Brutes, not the Elites, shall be the Prophets' escort!" Tartarus says

Tartarus grabs his hammer as his energy shield turns on. The main platform splits into three as Halo charges up. Tartarus jumps to the platforms. Johnson hangs back, firing on Tartarus with his Beam Rifle. Devon, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam charge toward the Brute Captains with Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons following them. Devon swings his Keyblade at one Brute Captain knocking it off the platform sending it plummetting to it's demise. Spartan Davis shoots his dual SMGs at another Brute Captain gunning it down. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam take their Energy Swords and swing them at the two remaining Brute Captains cutting them down

After dealing with the Brute Captains, the heroes focus on Tartarus. Devon, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam jump onto the platform ready to face Tartarus in combat. Kira 'Vadam tosses Spartan Davis a spare Energy Sword. Davis catches the Energy Sword in his Right-hand and activates it. He looks toward Kira 'Vadam who nods and returns it with a nod from him

"C'mon! They'll need our help!" Hiccup says

The Viking Teens climb onto their Dragons and take-off into the air flying around the platform ready to help the four heroes anyway they could

"Charging sequence initiated. Primary generators coming online." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Well, shut them down!" Miranda says

"Apology. Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of this sequence." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Then how do I stop it?" Miranda says

"Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures, I-" 343 Guilty Spark says before Miranda interrupts him

"Quit stalling!" Miranda says

"Under more controlled circumstances, I would suggest the Reclaimer simply remove the Index." 343 Guilty Spark says

"That's it? Johnson, I'm on it!" Miranda says

"Hang tight, ma'am! Not until that Brute is dead!" Johnson says

"You want revenge? Well, here I am. Come and take it!" Tartarus says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam were the first to charge toward Tartarus wielding their Energy Swords. Once they reach him, they attack swinging their Energy Swords at Tartarus. Their attacks had no effect on Tartarus. Tartarus swings his hammer at the two Elites, but they jump back and dodge the attack. With enough shots from Johnson, Tartarus' shields were brought down temporarily

"Hey, Mohawk! How'd that feel?" Johnson says

The Arbiter charges toward Tartarus and swing their Energy Swords at him. He manages to land several hits to Tartarus.  
>But even with his Energy Sword, his attacks weren't enough to bring Tartarus down. Tartarus was no doubt a strong Brute Chieftan<p>

"Alright, Toothless. Plasma Blast!" Hiccup says

Toothless shoots three Plasma Blasts at Tartarus. Tartarus is hit by Toothless' Plasma Blasts. Even after being hit by the Plasma Blasts, Tartarus was still standing

"Lucky hits. You shall not land another." Tartarus says

Tartarus raises his hammer and swings down on The Arbiter, but he jumps back away from him. Kira 'Vadam charges toward Tartarus and swings her Energy Sword at him. Her attacks had no effect on Tartarus. Tartarus swings his hammer at Kira 'Vadam who ducks down avoid getting hit by Tartarus' hammer

"Stand still, Sister!" Tartarus says

Tartarus continues to swing his hammer at Kira 'Vadam as she continues to dodge his attacks. Tartarus swings her hammer down on Kira 'Vadam, but she jumps and rolls out of the way. Johnson continues firing his Beam Rifle at Tartarus. Soon enough, he takes out Tartarus' shield

"His shield is down, let 'em have it!" Johnson says

With Tartarus' shield down, Kira 'Vadam charges toward him with her Energy Sword. She lands plenty of clean hits to Tartarus, but he was still standing

"Okay, Stormfly. Let's help her out. Spine shot! Now!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail launching multiple spikes toward Tartarus. Most of the spikes hit Tartarus on his chest. Tartarus removes the spikes from his body. Even with Stormfly's spikes, Tartarus was still standing. Tartarus' shields quickly recharge

Tartarus manages to catch Kira 'Vadam off guard. Tartarus rams his shoulder into the female Elite knocking her into a structure. Kira 'Vadam was left dazed by the blow. She looks up and saw that Tartarus was about to bring his hammer down on her. Just before he hits her, Spartan Davis grabs hold of Tartarus' hammer upon mid-swing with just his left-hand while holding the Energy Sword in his other hand and pushes his strength against Tartarus'. Devon and his friend including The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam were amazed by the Spartan's immense strength. Tartarus throws Spartan Davis aside and charges toward him. Davis slides across the platform after being thrown by Tartarus. He looks ahead of him and sees Tartarus heading straight for him. Tartarus leaps toward Spartan Davis with his hammer raised. Davis jumps to the side and rolls out of the way. Johnson helps Spartan Davis by shooting his Beam Rifle at Tartarus. With enough shots, he manages to bring Tartarus' shield down

"There goes his shield!" Johnson says

With his shields down, Spartan Davis swings his Energy Sword at Tartarus. He lands many clean hits to Tartarus. The Brute Chieftan's body was now covered with scorch marks from the Energy Swords of The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and Spartan Davis. Even with his body covered with the marks, he was still standing. Tartarus tries to attack Spartan Davis again until Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang lend him a helping hand

"Get him, Meatlug! Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

"Go, Hookfang! Burn him!" Snotlout says

Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at Tartarus while Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast. The two blasts hits Tartarus and knocks him back slightly. Next up was the Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their dragon, Barf and Belch

"Our turn!" Tuffnut says

Barf shoots a cloud of gas toward Tartarus while Belch ignites the gas creating a fireball. The attack hits Tartarus and explodes. Tartarus was thrown back slightly by the attack. Tartarus' shield recharges. He then sets his sights on Devon. Tartarus charges toward Devon and brings his hammer down on him. Devon defends himself by holding his Keyblade horizontally. The two were caught in a clash pushing against each other's strength. Although Tartarus was a strong Brute Chieftan, Devon was able to push back using his own strength

"So this is the mighty Human. I've heard much about you and your beasts. I've been waiting a long time to fight you." Tartarus says

"Well, consider this your lucky day cause here's your chance." Devon says

Devon and Tartarus push away from each other and clash swinging their weapons at each other

"Secondary generators charging. All systems are performing well within operational parameters." 343 Guilty Spark says

"You're telling me that you cannot stop the sequence?" Miranda says

"Reclaimer, please understand that interrupting the wave generation process will severely damage this installation." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Give me a direct answer!" Miranda says

"I am but a Monitor. The Reclaimer can do as it likes." 343 Guilty Spark says

Tartarus swings his hammer down at Devon who jumps back and dodges the attack. Tartarus swings his hammer again, but Devon jumps over him avoiding the attack. Tartarus turns to face Devon. Johnson shoots his Beam Rifle at Tartarus. With enough shots, he brings his shield down

"Got his shield! Hit him now!" Johnson says

With Tartarus' shield down, Devon hits the Brute Chieftan with multiple side-swipes. He then jumps and hits Tartarus with a somersault. Next, he cartwheel kicks Tartarus' head and delivers a strong round-house kick to his chest. Tartarus staggers back slightly from receiving Devon's attacks. Luna helps him out by shooting three Plasma Blasts at Tartarus. The Brute was hit by the dragon's shots, but was still standing. The Brute Chieftan continues to attack Devon by swinging his hammer at him, but he backflips away from Tartarus. Johnson shoots his Beam Rifle, hitting Tartarus' shield. His shield was soon brought down

"Quick while his shield is down!" Johnson says

Devon hits Tartarus with more side-swipes. He then hits him with left and right diagonal slashes. Spyro and Cynder lend Devon their help. Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting blasts of fire while Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of light. Both of their attacks hit Tartarus. After all the attacks Tartarus had recieved, he refused to go down. Johnson shoots his Beam Rifle a few more times. He soon manages to take out Tartarus' shields for good

"There, his shield is finished. Now finish the job!" Johnson says

First, The Arbiter charges up to Tartarus who swings his hammer at him. The Arbiter slides underneath Tartarus' hammer and lands a hit to the Brute Chieftan striking him in his chest. Next up was Kira 'Vadamee who also lands a direct hit to Tartarus' chest. Then, there was Spartan Davis who lands another hit to Tartarus' chest. Finally, there was Devon. He comes up to Tartarus with his Keyblade and lands a powerful hit to his stomach. This final blow finished the fight. Tartarus groans in pain dropping his hammer. The Brute Chieftan falls to his knees and then finally falls to the floor dead

With Tartarus finally defeated, the group focuses on deactivating the Halo ring. Miranda jumps onto a rotating platform, ducks to avoid one of the other platforms passing right above her, reaches a main platform, and grabs the Index. The entire room shakes making the entire group look around. Outside the Control Room, all the built up energy fires into space. A large pulsing ball of energy is being formed in the center of the Halo ring. The shot from the Control Room reaches it, the ball glows, explodes, then dissipates. Back in the Control Room, which seems to be running on emergency power, as many of the lights are dimmed, Miranda stands in front of a holographic depiction. Devon and his friends ride the dragons down to her with 343 Guilty Spark following them. Johnson rides on Luna's back behind Devon. Once they reach Miranda, Devon and the Viking Teens dismount their dragons

"What's that?" Miranda asks

"A beacon." 343 Guilty Spark says

"What's it doing?" Miranda asks

"Communicating. At superluminal speeds with a frequency of-" 343 Guilty Spark says before Miranda interrupts him

"Communicating with what?" Miranda asks

"The...other installations." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Other installations?" Devon asks

"Show us." Miranda says

343 Guilty Spark interfaces with the hologram, showing seven Halo rings. A red message points to one ring likely either Installation 05, where they were, or Installation 04, which has been destroyed

"Fail-safe protocol: In the event of unexpected shutdown, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Remote activation?" Miranda asks

"From here?" Devon asks

"Don't be ridiculous." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Listen, tinkerbell, don't make me..." Johnson says

Miranda puts a hand on Johnson's shoulder

"Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?" Miranda asks

343 Guilty Spark was baffled

"Why, the Ark, of course." 343 Guilty Spark says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam walks up to Miranda, Johnson, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends

"And where, Oracle, is that?" The Arbiter asks

(Elsewhere)

The Forerunner Dreadnought with Master Chief inside exits slipspace heading straight toward Earth. Covenant and UNSC ships were engaging each other in space

"We've got a new contact, unknown classification!"

Master Chief listens to the transmission

"It isn't one of ours, take it out."

Master Chief recognizes the second voice on the COM Channel. It was Lord Hood

"This is SPARTAN-117, can anyone hear me? Over."

"Isolate that signal! Master Chief? You mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?" Lord Hood says

"Sir. Finishing this fight." Master Chief says

(High Charity)

The Covenant Holy City, High Charity was now a Flood-infested zone. A Flood spore floats through the air. A damaged door was jammed as it tried to close. The Gravemind's tentacles creep through the door

"Silence fills the empty grave, now that I am gone." The Gravemind says

The Gravemind's tentacles reach across to the Council Chamber

"But my mind is not at rest, for questions linger on. I will ask, and you will answer."

Cortana's hologram appears on a holo-projector, she holds up her hand, and the tentacles stop and move off

"Alright...shoot." Cortana says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There you have it! Halo 2, the second chapter in the Halo Trilogy is now over! The rest of the group is transported elsewhere on the Halo ring where Tartarus plans to activate the ring using Miranda Keyes. Working together with the Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and the Elites, Devon and his friends meet up with Sergeant Johnson and heads to the Control Room to confront Tartarus. Tartarus activates the Halo ring and the group fights an epic battle with the Brute Chieftan. They manage to defeat Tartarus and deactivate the Halo ring. But now, the heroes have to worry about another thing, a place called The Ark. Good news is they won't be going at it alone. For now, they have formed an alliance with The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, and the Elites. Meanwhile, Master Chief is now on his way toward Earth. His mission: Finishing the Fight. Halo 2 is finished. Now it's onto Halo 3 where Devon and his friends finish the fight between the UNSC and the Covenant as well as The Flood. It's time to finish the fight! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	17. Sierra 117

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Earth)<p>

It was night time on the Planet Earth. The black sky was full of countless stars over a tranquil forest, with lush forestry and a winding river

"They let me pick. Did I ever tell you that? Choose whichever Spartan I wanted. You know me. I did my research. Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be."

Suddenly, a fireball soars across the night sky entering the atmosphere leaving a trail of flames. Then, a lesser fireball breaks off from the main one, moving in an oblique angle

"Like the others, you were strong and swift and brave. A natural leader. But you had something they didn't. Something no one saw, but me. Can you guess? Luck."

The lesser fireball heads toward the ground, vanishes behind a spray of trees, and smashes into the ground with an earth-shattering impact

"Was I wrong?"

(The Next Morning)

The sun streamed through the trees onto the smoking ruin where the object hit ground. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were with several Marines and Sergeant Johnson investigating the crash site

"This ain't good."

"Damn. How far did he fall?"

"Two kilometers, easy."

"Stay sharp!" Johnson says

The group moves closer to the object. It turned out that it was Master Chief. He lied at one end of his own personal crater as a result of his fall. His armor neither scratched nor singed, apart from a large scrape across the upper right of his chestplate. Master Chief was in an odd position. He was liked a dropped statue with his hands up and his body frozen still. Devon and his friends move up to Master Chief looking worried. Even the dragons were worried about Master Chief. Johnson moves up to Master Chief with Devon and his friends along with a Marine who held a small computer. They all sat down to Master Chief's body

"Is he alright?" Devon asks

"I hope so." Luna says

"Corpsman?" Johnson asks

"His armor's locked up. Gel layer could have taken most of the impact."

The Marine taps something on the computer. With a hiss, Master Chief's outstretched arms collapse onto his ground. The Marine checks for vital signs. No readings.

"I don't know, Sergeant Major."

Johnson kneels by the side of his fallen friend and places a hand on his chest, feeling for breath, or any sign that Master Chief is alive. He inadvertently breathes smoke onto the Spartan's helmet. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch whimper with sadness feeling that Master Chief was gone. Johnson sighs sadly, reaches behind Master Chief's head and pulls Cortana's empty chip out of his helmet

"Radio for VTOL, heavy lift gear. We're not leaving him here." Johnson says

Suddenly, armored hand reaches up and grabs Johnson's wrist

"Yeah. You're not." Master Chief says

The moment they saw Master Chief alive, Devon and his friends gave a sigh of relief. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch were all immediately happy to see Master Chief was alright. Toothless was wagging his tail like a happy dog. Master Chief pushes himself slowly up to his feet. Toothless moves up to Master Chief and nuzzles himself against his armor. Master Chief pets Toothless rubbing his head

"Crazy fool! Why do you always jump? One of these days, you're gonna land on somethin' as stubborn as you are! And I don't do bits and pieces!" Johnson says

Master Chief reaches down and takes Cortana's chip from Johnson's hand and lets go of his arm

"Where is she, Chief? Where's Cortana?" Johnson asks

"Yeah? Where is she?" Devon asks

Master Chief stares at the data crystal, and for a second, Cortana's face flashes in his face. Her voice echoing in his head

"Don't make a girl a promise...If you know you can't keep it."

"She stayed behind." Master Chief says

Master Chief inserts the chip into the port at the back of his helmet

"Corporal? Make it quick." Johnson says

"Sorry, sir. Your armor's still in partial lockdown."

Master Chief looks around, taking in his surroundings. As he does, Spartan Davis moves into the area greeting the group armed with an Assault Rifle

"The area ahead looks secure...for now. We should get moving." Davis says

Spartan Davis looks toward Master Chief and nods who returns with a nod of his own. Master Chief then notices something invisible near Spartan Davis who nods at it. Two Elites deactivates their Active Camouflage and reveal themselves. It was The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam. The moment they appear, Master Chief brushing aside Johnson and another Marine next to them, drawing Johnson's Magnum from it's holster

"Chief, wait!" Johnson says

Master Chief jams the pistol between The Arbiter's mandibles

"The Arbiter's with us!" Johnson says

"Chief, don't!" Devon says

The Arbiter shows no sign of discomfort or making any move to point the gun away from himself. Master Chief hesitates to lower his gun

"Come on now." Johnson says

Johnson grabs Master Chief's shoulder

"We got enough to worry about without you two tryin' to kill each other." Johnson says

Master Chief slowly lowers his gun. The Arbiter clacks his mandibles together

"Were it so easy." The Arbiter says

The Arbiter tries to move past Master Chief, but he pushes him back. The Arbiter turns and walks away with Kira 'Vadam

"We must go. The Brutes have our scent." The Arbiter says

"Then they must love the smell of green." Johnson says

Johnson grabs an Assault Rifle from a nearby Marine and holds it out to Master Chief. Swiftly, the Spartan snatches it and arms himself. Master Chief looks toward Spartan Davis and nods at him who returns it. He then looks toward Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons and nods at them. And like Spartan Davis, they return the nod

"1st Squad, you're my scouts. Move out! Quiet as you can." Johnson says

With that said, the group moves away from the crash site and into the jungle. Devon moved on foot with Luna, Spyro and Cynder following him. The Viking Teens rode their dragons staying on the ground also following Devon

"Bravo Team, this is Johnson. We got him. Fall back to the extraction point. Over."

"Roger that. Reynolds out."

Suddenly, they all hear a Brute howling in the distance

"That sounded close." Spyro says

"Yeah. Too close." Cynder says

The group recieves a transmission on the COM Channel, but it was static

"Johnson, you be advised. Hostiles are-{static}-on the move-{static}. I've got eyes on a-{static}-Brute Pack-{static}. Over."

"Say again, Gunny? You're breaking up." Johnson says

Then, the team hears an ominous whisper of gravitational drives. They look up and see a Phantom flying overhead above the trees

"Sergeant Major, Phantom inbound."

"We stick together, we're gonna get spotted. We'll split up, and meet back at the LZ. Chief, Davis, Arbiter, Kira, head toward the river. Devon, you and your friends go with them." Johnson says

"Right." Devon says

"2nd Squad, you're with me. Keep an eye out for Bravo Team. If the Brutes do have our scent, those boys are in a lot of trouble." Johnson says

The group heads toward a small pond and go seperate ways. Johnson and 2nd Squad climb up the cliff by the waterfall. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, the Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, and Devon and his friends head up on some rocks around a pile of fallen logs while 1st squad waits to go straight over. They soon spot a Brute Captain Major standing up on a fallen tree

"Spread out, you whelps! Find them!"

"Up ahead! Single Brute, plus backup!"

"He's got power armor!"

The team engages the Brute and his Grunt subordinates. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire their Assault Rifles at the Brute Captain while The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam who were equipped with Carbines fire at the Grunts. The two Elites hit several of the Grunts with headshots firing a single blast each. The two Spartans manage to take out the Brute's shield and eventually the Brtue itself. Once the area was quickly cleared out of Covenant, the team regroups. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam walk up to the dead Brute

"The Prophets are liars, but you are fools to do their bidding!" The Arbiter says

"Their arrogance shall lead to their undoing." Kira 'Vadam says

Suddenly, two Phantoms drop in and deploys a squad of Grunts and Brutes blocking the group's advance. The Grunt mounted on a Plasma Turret on the Phantom's side fires at the group. They take cover behind some large rocks and logs. Kira' Vadam manages to shoot the Grunt dead off the Phantom ship. After deploying their troops, the Phantoms fly off leaving the group to focus on the current Covenant forces attacking them. The Grunts fire their Plasma Pistols while the Brutes fire their Spikers and Brute Shots at the group, but they manage to take cover, dodge the gunfire and attack

Devon jumps down to the Covenant and attacked with his Keyblade while Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons followed him down. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam provided cover fire from above using their weapons

Devon attacks with side-swipes from his Keyblade at a few Grunts. Luna helps him out by using her wings, her tail and some Plasma Blasts to attack. She whacks two Grunts with her wings. Then, she slams her tail at one Brute. Spyro swipes at a Grunt using his claws. Cynder swings her tail using her tailblade at a few Grunts cutting them down. Toothless rams his head into a Brute knocking it back. Then, he blasts it with a Plasma Blast. Stormfly flicks her tail sending spikes toward three Grunts. The spikes hit their target and kills the Grunts. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at one Brute along with two Grunts. The blast hits the Brute and explode blowing it to bits. The two Grunts that were with it were blown away. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and swings it at another Brute. Barf spews out a cloud of gas toward the remaining Grunts. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks creating an explosion that blows all the Grunts away. The area was soon clear of Covenant

"Those Brutes are tough."

"Grunts ain't no slouches either."

"Maybe the Brutes put something in their tanks."

"The Grunts' new-found courage is but fear. When we are victorious, all who serve the Prophets will be punished." The Arbiter says

"Those who serve the Prophets shall face justice for their crimes." Kira 'Vadam says

The group moves on heading into the nearby caves. After advancing through the caves, they enter a massive forested area. It was a camp for the Covenant. Sleeping Grunts litter the first half of the area while a few Brutes, Jackals, and other Grunts patrol the far hills

"Sleepers! Take 'em out, nice and quiet!"

"Jackals, on the ridge! Stay low. Looks like they've got Carbines."

The team moves quietly through the lower area taking out any sleeping Grunts. Spartan Davis takes out his combat knife and jabs it into the head of a sleeping grunt. Master Chief takes his Assault Rifle and hits a Grunt with the stock end of his weapon. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam also hit the sleeping Grunts with the stock end of their Carbine Rifles. The group were soon spotted by the Covenant

Now that they were discovered, the group attacks the camp. The Brutes fired their Spikers at the group who took cover behind some large rocks. The two Jackals that were up on the ridge shoot their Carbine Rifles. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam fire their Carbine Rifles shooting the two Jackals dead hitting them with a single headshot. After the two Jackals up top were taken care of, the team moves and attacks the Brutes, Grunts and Jackals. Devon attacks the Grunts with side-swipes from his Keyblade taking them out with ease. He then attacks a Brute with several hits. He hits the Brute with swipes of his Keyblade attacking left and right, up and down. The Brute is hit several times by Devon's attacks. Devon finishes his combo by delivering a jumping round-house kick to the Brute's head. Luna stands alongside Devon and fights with him. She grabs one Grunt in her jaws, shakes her head breaking the Grunt's body and tosses it aside. Two Grunts aim their Plasma Pistols at Luna, but she swats them away with a powerful swipe from her tail. Spyro uses his Ice Breath and freezes a Brute solid in ice. He then rams into the Brute smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Wind Breath blowing powerful gusts of wind that sends a few Grunts and Jackals flying away. Toothless shoots a Plasma Blast at one Jackal, then hits two more Jackals with his wings. Stormfly unleashes a jet of fire sending one Brute ablaze. Hookfang grabs a Jackal in his mouth and shakes his head breaking it's body. He then tosses the dead Jackal aside and unleashes a stream of flames at a few Grunts and Jackals. Barf and Belch both grab two Grunts in their mouths and tosses them aside. Then, they swipe both their tails at two Jackals. Master Chief and Spartan Davis guns down two Brutes with their Assault Rifles. The area was soon clear of Covenant

After clearing out the camp of Covenant, the group recieves a transmission from Johnson

"Pelicans are en route, but I can't reach Bravo. If you find 'em, get 'em to the extraction point." Johnson says on the COM Channel

Moving away from the encampment, the group sees a Brute holding a Sgt. Reynolds by his throat high up on a log

"Tell me its location!"

"Kiss...my...ass."

The Brute growls at the Marine and was about to kill him. But before he could, Devon swings his Keyblade launching a crescent blade of blue light at the Brute. The Brute was hit by the cresent blade and was knocked off the log letting go of Sgt. Reynolds in the process. Reynolds jumps down from the log, grabbing a nearby Assault Rifle and joins the heroic team

"Brute Chieftain. Phantom. Pinned us down...killed my men."

"It's alright. You're safe now. Come with us." Luna says

Moving on, the group reaches another cave

"The river. Hurry!" Kira 'Vadam says

The team heads through the cave pushing toward the river. They head down a steep slope heading through an underground cave that led to the river. When they reach the bottom of the cave, Master Chief suddenly has a vision which involved Cortana. His vision became blue and distorted. Cortana's image erratically jumps around in his vision

"Could you sacrifice me to complete your mission? Could you watch me die?"

Master Chief recovers from his vision. As he does, the group turns and looks at him concerned. Even the dragons looked at him also concerned

"Sir, you okay?"

"Your vitals just pinged KIA."

"Chief, you alright?" Devon asks

"I'm fine. It's nothing." Master Chief says

Master Chief moves on ahead leading the group. Devon looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons and shrugs. The group heads out of the caves and reaches the river around the bend. Marine corpses are scattered on the ground along with a Battle Rifle and some Frag Grenades. Spartan Davis switches out his Magnum and takes the Battle Rifle. Master Chief and Spartan Davis take two Frag Grenades and adds them to their armament

"Group, Pelicans are at the river. We've got company, so hustle up!" Johnson says

Moving past the steep slope, the group reaches a river substation next to a raging river. A pair of Pelican dropships hover above the river as gunners in their troop bays fire upon a cluster of Covenant troops that have tunneled themselves in the substation

"Hold on. Got a contact."

The group moves to assist the Pelican in their fight against the Covenant Troops. As they take out the Covenant forces, two Banshees streak in along the river

"Banshees! Fast and low!"

"Break off! Now!"

The Banshees launch a high-speed strafing run against the Pelicans, and explosions cascade over them as the Pelicans rock. The Pelican's wingman collides with it

"Watch yourself!"

"I'm hit! ARRGH!"

"Lost a thruster. Hang on!"

"Get a hold of her!" Johnson says

"Negative! We're going down!"

Both Pelicans streak away around the river bend. One Pelican tries to gain altitude, but it skims the top of a cliff and crashes out of sight. The second Pelican attempts to do the same, but having suffered more damage than the first Pelican, it immediately plunges into the river beyond the dam, most likely drowning all of the Pelican's occupants

"Johnson! Johnson, do you copy?!" Davis says through the COM Channel

Davis hears nothing, but static

"Damn it!" Davis says

"We have to find out where that ship crashed." Hiccup says

"Then, let's move." Devon says

The group moves toward the river substation taking on the Covenant forces that were entrenched there. Master Chief throws a Frag Grenade at a small group of Grunts. The grenade detonates and blows away the Grunts. Spartan Davis takes a Plasma Grenade, primes it and throws it toward a Brute. The grenade sticks to the Brute and detonates blowing the Brute to pieces. The two Brutes that stood alongside it were also blown away. They quickly take out the Covenant troops and clear the area

"The Banshees will return." The Arbiter says

"Hurry, back into the jungle!" Kira 'Vadam says

The group moves back into the jungle entering a short canyon with trees inside. As they enter, the group recieves a transmission from Johnson

"Chief, Davis, can you hear me?...(static) My bird's down. Half a klick-(static)-downriver from your position." Johnson says

"Johnson, sit tight. We're on our way to you." Davis says

Just as the group was about to move through the area, a Jackal shoots it's Carbine Rifle nearly hitting Devon. The blast streaks past Devon's face as he leans his body out of the way

"Whoa! That was close." Devon exclaims

"Jackals! In the trees!"

"Shoot 'em down!"

Master Chief shoots his Assault Rifle at one Jackal shooting it out of a tree branch. Spartan Davis shoots another Jackal off a tree with his Battle Rifle hitting it with a headshot. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam shoot two other Jackals with their Carbine Rifles also hitting them with headshots. After quickly dealing with the Jackals, the group moves to the crash site of the first Pelican. There, they saw Johnson and a few marines moving across a bridge

"Come on, you dumb apes! You want breakfast? You gotta catch it!" Johnson says

Johnson and the Marines frag a Brute and his fellow soldiers on the bridge, and run off into a cave. The group moves in to secure the crash site. They encounter more Covenant troops in the area and attack

Devon jumps down and attacks with his Keyblade with Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons following him. Devon lands on the ground below and cuts down a few Grunts and Jackals with his Keyblade. Luna lands on one Grunt crushing it. The Grunt that stood nearby tried to run away, but Toothless lands ontop of it. Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting blasts of fire at some Grunts and Jackals while Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of light and another group of Grunts and Jackals. Luna stands up on her hind legs and brings her paws down on one Jackal crushing it. Toothless grabs another Jackal in his jaws and tosses it aside. Stormfly slams her tail at one Grunt and a Jackal swatting them both away. Meatlug rams her head at a Brute knocking it back. She then spins and slams her bludgeon-like tail at the Brute throwing it off the nearby cliff. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at another Brute. The fireball hits the Brute and sends it flying. Barf and Belch slam both their tails at the last remaining Grunts and Jackals swatting them away

With the crash site secure, the group moves to the crashed Pelican where Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, and Frag Grenades were lying on an outcropping along the valley wall. They even heard the ship's radio still operational

"Echo Five-One, this is Crow's Nest. Echo Five-One, please respond! Hocus, Five-One is down. Divert for emergency evac, over."

The group moves on toward the bridge. One of the Marines points out the direction of where Johnson and his squad went

"Sergeant Major went this way. Through the caves."

The heroes move through the caves and reach a low cliff, viewing a dam occupied by dozens of Covenant. The Arbiter spots the Chieftain beating Johnson soundly on the far left in front of a small building

"See how they bait their trap?" The Arbiter says

The Chieftain roars at Johnson. Johnson punches the Chieftain in the stomach with no effect

"There's Johnson." Davis says

"The Brutes have taken him prisoner." Hiccup says

"Well, we got to bust him out of there." Astrid says

"So, what do we do?" Fishlegs asks

"We spring the trap." Devon says

The Chieftain growls loudly and kicks Johnson back inside the prison. The group moves in and attacks. Master Chief guns down a Jackal standing on the rooftop of a broken building down below with his Assault Rifle. Spartan Davis shoots his Battle Rifle gunning down four Grunts with headshots using four bursts. Devon jumps off the ledge toward the Covenant forces down below. He takes his Left-hand, forms it into a fist with blue light radiating from his hand and swings it conjuring six blasts of blue light which acted like guided missiles seeking out their own individual targets. The six blasts of light hit four Grunts and two Jackals. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons jump down following Devon. Master Chief and Spartan Davis also jump down off the ledge The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam draw their Energy Swords and jumps down with the group

The Brutes fire their Spikers while the Grunts and Jackals fire their Needlers and Plasma Pistols. The group dodges the gunfire and attacks. Luna rams her head into one Brute knocking off the dam and into the water. Spyro rams his head into a Grunt, then slams his tail at a Jackal knocking them both away. Cynder swipes her claws at one Grunt, then she slams her tail at a Jackal taking them both out. Toothless shoots a Plasma Blast at another Brute blasting it away. Stormfly flicks her tail launching multiple spikes toward another Brute. The spikes hit the Brute multiple times causing the Brute to fall to the ground dead. Meatlug slams her tail at a Grunt knocking it to the ground. She then lifts her tail and slams it down on the Grunt. Hookfang rams his head at two Jackals sending them flying. Barf and Belch grab two Grunts in their mouths and toss them off the dam

With the first section of the area clear, the group moves on toward the bridge where they encounter more Covenant including a Brute Chieftan that wielded a Gravity Hammer. The group quickly takes out the Brutes, Grunts and Jackals that stood near the Brute Chieftan and then focus on the Chieftan itself. The Brute charges toward the group letting out a battle cry as it wielded it's Gravity Hammer. When it reaches the group, the Brute swings it's Gravity Hammer at them. The group jumps out of the way and avoid getting hit by the Gravity Hammer. The Brute Chieftan turns around and brings it's hammer down on Devon who blocks it with his Keyblade holding it horizontally. The two push each other using their strength. Devon manages to shove the Brute's Gravity Hammer away and attack with his Keyblade. He swings his Keyblade left and right four times, up and down four times, and delivers a powerful strike to the Brute's stomach. The Brute Chieftan staggers back from recieving Devon's attacks. Devon finishes off the Brute by jumping up, kicking the Brute's chest with both his legs with a backflip and knocks it off the dam into the water

With the second section of the dam clear, the group moves on toward the prison where Johnson was kept. They move toward the building and finally reach Johnson, who's been tied up and imprisoned behind a plasma shield. Inside the plasma shield were also the dead bodies of Marines

"This isn't as fun as it looks. Cut the power!" Johnson says

Master Chief releases the plasma shield and frees Johnson

"We're even, as long as we're only counting today." Johnson says

Johnson grabs a nearby Spiker from a Covenant crate and arms himself with it

"Kilo 023, what's your ETA?" Johnson asks

"Imminent, Sergeant. Find some cover. Gotta clear a path."

"Roger that, Hocus. Friendly gunship, coming in hot!" Johnson says

The group moves back toward the center of the dam on the bridge where two Phantoms arrive, carrying reinforcements

"Hocus! Phantom!" Johnson says

"I see 'em! Standby. Going loud. Everyone down!"

The Pelican Dropship rounds the river bend meeting the two hovering Phantoms. The Pelican lets loose a missile barrage, etching the air with vapor contrails as the first Phantom explodes in a brilliant coruscation of light

"Scratch one Phantom!"

The Pelican directs it's fire toward the second Phantom unleashing another barrage of missles. The Phantom explodes and plunges into the river

"Scratch two!"

With the dam cleared out, the Pelican lowers down for pickup. Johnson, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam board the ship while Devon and the Viking Teens board their dragons. The Pelican takes off with Devon and his friends following close behind flying through the air. Johnson gives Master Chief and Spartan Davis a pat on the shoulder appreciatively and goes into the cockpit. The back hatch closes and the Pelican flies over the first dam with Devon and his friends, en route to Crow's Nest

Further in the jungle, two Marine Sentries spot the group on approach

"IFF confirmed. Contacts are Pelican Dropship Kilo 23 and Devon and his group. Over."

"Roger that. What's the word, Kilo 23?"

"Sierra 117 and Sierra 217 on board. I also got Devon and his friends on their dragons flying with me. Request priority clearance. Over."

The two Marine Sentries bump their fists and smile

"Deck's yours. Come on down."

The group proceeds and descends into the hole in the ground

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here it is. Halo 3. Master Chief arrives in the jungles of Earth where Spartan Davis, Johnson, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, Devon and his friends find him. They move to escape the jungle, but they encounter Covenant forces along the way. Eventually, they reach the extraction point which was a rive substation. Unfortunately, the Pelican were shot down and made the group proceed further into the jungle. The heroes find Johnson captured by the Covenant and free him. Now, they're on their way to Crow's Nest where Commander Miranda Keyes awaits them. Now to get down to business. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	18. The Crow's Nest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(UNSC Underground Facility, Crow's Nest)<p>

The Pelican Dropship Kilo 2-3 arrives at Crow's Nest with Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, and Johnson onboard descending into the base arriving at a landing platform down below. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch follow the Pelican down to the landing platform. The two Flight Controllers who stood in a box overlooking the platform watched as the group slowly proceeded downward

"Sorry for the tight squeeze. Tell the Commander her ace is in the hole."

The Pelican and the group of Dragonriders touches down on the landing platform while medics load an injured marine on a stretcher and move out. Once they were down on the platform, the Pelican opens it's hatch and Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, and Johnson step out of the ship. Devon and the Viking Teens dismount their dragons and walk with them. Marines sitting by the landing pad see Master Chief and Spartan Davis step out of the Pelican dropship. They also see Devon and his friends with the dragons. However, one of the Marines was blinded by injury with a blindfold across his eyes

"Hey, check it out."

"No way! Spartans!"

"For real? You better not be..."

"No man. They're here. We're gonna be alright."

"And check out those dragons.

"Oh, hell yeah! Real live dragons! Awe-some!"

Commander Miranda Keyes comes out onto the landing pad meeting the group. They salute and she salutes back smiling

"Where'd you find him?" Miranda asks

"Napping. Out back." Johnson says

"Hmm, I'll bet. It's good to see you Chief."

Miranda shakes Chief's hand

"Likewise, ma'am." Master Chief says

"Let's get you up to speed." Miranda says

The group moves down the hallways of the base with wounded Marines lay against the walls. Two Marines chatting to each other notice Commander Keyes and the group. They make way and salute

"The Prophet of Truth's ships breached the Lunar perimeter. Smashed what was left of the Home Fleet. Terrestrial casualties from the subsequent bombardment were...extreme." Miranda says

The group watches as medics race by with an injured Marine on a stretcher who groaned in pain

Truth could've landed anywhere, but he committed all his forces here. East Africa. The ruins of New Mombasa. Then, they started digging." Miranda says

The group walks in to the Command Center

"What about Halo?" Master Chief asks

"We stopped it, but only temporarily. Now, the Prophet of Truth is looking for something called 'The Ark', where he'll be able to fire all the Halo Rings. If he succeeds, Humanity, The Covenant, Devon and his friends, the dragons, every sentient being in the Galaxy..." Miranda says

"The rings will kill us all." Master Chief says

"But that's not gonna happen." Devon says

"Not while we're here." Luna says

"Ma'am, I have Lord Hood."

"Patch him through." Miranda says

Lord Hood appears on the main screen

"Good news, Commander Keyes?" Lord Hood says

"As good as it gets, sir." Miranda says

"So I see. What's your status, son?" Lord Hood says

"Green. Sir." Master Chief says

"Glad to hear it. The Commander's come up with a good plan. But without you, I wasn't sure we could pull it off." Lord Hood says

"Truth's ships are clustered above the excavation site. And his infantry has deployed Anti-Aircraft Batteries around the perimeter. But, if we neutralize one of the batteries, punch a hole in Truth's defenses..." Miranda says

"I'll initiate a low-level strike. Hit 'em right where it hurts. I only have a handful of ships, Master Chief. It's a big risk. But I'm confident-" Lord Hood says before he was cut off

The power to the base suddenly fails cutting off the video COM with Lord Hood

"Hell! Not again!"

"Emergency generators! Now!" Miranda says

"Shielding failed. They're down and charging."

"As soon as they're up, re-establish contact with Lord Hood. Let him know that-" Miranda says before she was interrupted

The Prophet of Truth suddenly appears on all the screens

"You are, all of you, vermin. Cowering in the dirt, thinking what, I wonder? That you might escape the coming fire? No. Your world will burn until its surface is but glass! And not even your Demons, the mighty human, and their winged beasts will live to creep, blackened from their hole to mar the reflection of our passage...the culmination of our Journey. For your destruction is the will of the gods! And I? I am their instrument!" The Prophet of Truth says

The power to the base returns and lights switch back on

"Cocky bastard. Just loves to run his mouth!" Johnson says

"Does he usually mention me?" Master Chief asks

"Does he even mention me?" Devon asks

"Or us?" Luna asks

Miranda thinks and realizes what the Prophet of Truth meant. The Covenant Forces were about to attack

"Give the order. We're closing shop." Miranda says

"Ma'am?"

"We're about to get hit." Miranda says

"All personnel! Defense code Alpha-one. Prepare for immediate evacuation!"

"The wounded. We're getting them all out." Miranda says

"If I have to carry 'em myself." Johnson says

"We'll help out too." Spyro says

"Help out in anyway we can." Cynder says

"Right." Devon says

"We're in too." Hiccup says

Hiccup looks toward Toothless

"Right, bud?" Hiccup asks

Toothless nods and gives off a gummy smile

"Ma'am, squad leaders are requesting a rally point. Where should they go?"

Miranda walks up the stairs, draws a Magnum, and pulls the slide back

"To war." Miranda says

"We just lost the Perimeter Cameras."

"Motion sensors?" Miranda asks

"They're down or we're not receiving. Can't tell."

"Any of our birds squawking?" Miranda asks

"No ma'am. Wait, Overwatch has contacts. Phantoms, closing in on our position."

"Any birds less than five minutes out, bring them in. Tell everything else to scatter." Miranda says

"Aye aye."

"Who would've thought we'd have this many wounded?"

"Pelicans are gonna take extra time to load."

"We knew they'd find us eventually. But we have a plan, let's make it happen." Miranda says

"Yes, sir!"

"Oorah!"

"Arbiter, Kira and I will guard the Ops Center. Don't worry about the Commander. I got her. But the Marines downstairs could use your help." Johnson says

"Alright. Let's go." Devon says

While The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and Johnson stay behind with Miranda Keyes, Master Chief and Spartan Davis moves out with Devon and his friends. They meet with two Marines from downstairs

"Follow us."

"Perimeter's this way."

The group follows the Marines downstairs

"Come on. I'll show you the way."

Master Chief and Spartan Davis finds weapon stock ups on the wall across from them. The two Spartans arm themselves with Assault Rifles, SMGs and Battle Rifles. Master Chief arms himself with an Assault Rifle and two SMGs while Spartan Davis arms himself with two dual SMGs and a Battle Rifle

"This base was built for some 20th-century war. It's full of old tech, like these door controls."

The Marine opens the door and the group walks through to find Marines in a large cave setting up defenses for the Ops Center

"Get those turrets up! Watch your fields of fire!" Sgt. Stacker says

"How'd they find us?"

"Probably just smelled you, man."

"Hey, bite me. I'm sick of hiding anyways."

"Quiet. Cut the chatter." Sgt. Stacker says

"What is it, Sergeant?"

"Calm before the storm, Marines. Enjoy it." Sgt. Stacker says

Suddenly, the cave shakes

"What was that?" Fishlegs asks

"I'm not sure. Could very well be the Covenant trying to get into the base." Devon says

"Well, let's go get 'em!" Tuffnut says

"Yeah!" Ruffnut says

"Point of entry, best assessment?" Sgt. Stacker says

"The hangar, Sergeant."

"Agreed. Master Chief, Davis, take your group and get there." Sgt. Stacker says

The heroes proceed onward, meeting up with two Marines

"We're with you, Chief."

"Yeah, get some! And with dragons too. Sweet!"

"What's the situation in the hangar?" Davis asks

"Squad down in the hangar's real shorthanded, sir."

"If we don't get there quick, they're gonna get rolled."

"Then, let's go back them up." Devon says

Master Chief opens the door and the group proceeds through the hallways with the two Marines following them. As they proceed, they recieve a transmission from Miranda Keyes

"Chief? Davis?" Miranda says on the COM Channel

"We read you, Commander." Davis says

"Devon?" Miranda says

"We hear you loud and clear, Commander." Devon says

"Good, this channel is secure. My fire-teams are spread thin. We can't hold out forever. I need that hangar cleared for evac, ASAP." Miranda says

"Understood." Davis says

"Those Brutes secure the hangar; we won't be able to get our birds out."

The group moves to a door and opens it. They find a Warthog is in battle with many Covenant soldiers. Grunts lob Plasma Grenades and destroy it. The group moves out into the large hallway and engage the Covenant troops.

Pushing onward, they reach an open door and continue through into the narrow corridors into the hangar where Marines inside were engaged with more Covenant which were a couple of Grunts and Jackals with a few Brutes. A Phantom Dropship was inside the hanger deploying it's troops giving cover fire with it's Plasma Cannons. They also notice in the distance that Hornets and Banshees were engaged in aerial combat near a Cruiser which was supplying Covenant reinforcements to the base. The group moves in to assist the Marines in the firefight

"Wipe those bastards off the deck!"

"Pelicans can't launch until the hangar's clear!"

The Phantom targets the heroes and fires it's Plasma Cannons at them. The group takes cover behind some barricades and some walls of sandbags that were set up in the hangar. More Grunts, Jackals, and Brutes were deployed into the hangar dropping from the underbelly of the Phantom dropship. As soon as the Covenant Troops were deployed, the Phantom hovers in reverse and heads out of the hangar. Master Chief and Spartan Davis take up two Machine Gun Turrets on both sides of the hangar and fire at the Covenant, gunning down several Grunts, Jackals and Brutes. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch helped out the two Spartans with their own firepower. More Phantoms arrive replacing the fallen Covenant troops, but the group holds their ground and defends the hangar. Eventually, the hangar was clear and the Phantoms retreat

As soon as the hangar was cleared of Covenant, a Pelican hanging on a crane in one of the docks slides out and is released. The Dropship lands to evac the Marines in the hangar, while Master Chief and Spartan Davis restocks on weapons and ammo. As the Marines evacuate into the Pelican, the group recieves a transmission from Johnson

"Chief, Davis, Devon, Ops Center. Double time! The Brutes are pressing hard." Johnson says

The heroes heads back to the Ops Center as Marines pass by for evac. Back in the vehicle access, two Marines, staying behind until the next evac, hear sounds of Drones' wings beating and metal banging in the ventilation pipes. The group including the dragons could also hear the Drones

"Hey. You hear that?"

"Yeah. And I don't like it."

"Something's moving in those pipes. We better keep an eye out for whatever comes out." Devon says

"Keep moving to the Ops Center." Davis says

The group continues moving toward the Ops Center. They then hear Miranda's voice on the loudspeaker

"Attention! Hostiles reported outside the barracks." Miranda says

The group heads back into the corridors, with the two Marines following

"Barracks are under attack! All available combat teams, respond!" Miranda says

The COM systems remain silent and the banging and fluttering noises of the Drones continue

"Anyone in the barracks, I need a sit-rep. Now!" Miranda says

The heroes meets with the Marines in the cave, defending the Ops Center

"C'mon! This way!"

Behind the Marine looking toward the group, parts of a ventilation pipe falls down and a Drone comes out, hovers above the Marine and picks him up. Devon quickly rushes over to the Drone with his Keyblade in his hands. He jumps up and slices the Drone in half, saving the Marine. Then, a swarm Drones fly out and pour from the pipe

"Look! Coming outta the vents!"

"Light 'em up! Light 'em up!"

"What the hell are these things, Sergeant?!"

"Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down! Short, controlled bursts!"

The Marines open fire on the swarm. Master Chief and Spartan Davis find two turrets nearby. The two Spartans grab the turrets, rips them off from their mounts, and unloads a storm of bullets on the Drones. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the dragons help out using their firepower against the Drones. Eventually, the swarm of Drones were defeated. Marines in the Ops Center open the doors, letting the group inside

The group meets with Johnson smoking a cigar and other defending Marines setting up an explosive device. They also notice that The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam weren't in the room. Miranda Keyes also wasn't in the Control Center as she was elsewhere in the base, but her image appeared on the screens via Video COM

"If I try to hook up a timer, it might just go off by itself."

"Johnson." Miranda says

"Mm-hmm?" Johnson says

"You might wanna put that out." Miranda says

Johnson drops his cigar and stamps on it

"Chief, Davis, Devon, take a look. A little going away gift for the Covenant. We've linked it to smaller charges throughout the base. Johnson, soon as the evacuation is complete, start the timer." Miranda says

"Understood." Johnson says

"Good luck everyone. See you on the last Pelican out." Miranda says

With that said, the feed disconnects

"Chief, Davis, Devon, Follow me." Johnson says

Johnson leads John to the back of the room, guarded by four Marines with a Weapons Locker nearby full of Shotguns. Spartan Davis switches out his SMGs for one Shotgun. Master Chief also switches out his SMGs for another Shotgun

"Brutes have taken the barracks. Marines are trapped inside. Those apes ain't much for mercy. And we all know what they do to prisoners. Get to the barracks, save those men. Then escort them to the Landing Pad for evac." Johnson says

The heroes heads through the corridor to the Motor Pool. While down there, they spots a Brute Pack, lead by a Brute Chieftain with a Gravity Hammer

"A fresh scent! Must be close."

"Spread out! Track it down!"

The Brutes disperse searching for the group. Master Chief, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly hid on the left side of the room while Spartan Davis, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch hid on the other side. They used large crates, barricades, and the nearby walls for cover and hiding spots. One of the Brutes stopped and looked around the area

"Watch and learn, kids." Davis says

Spartan Davis takes a Plasma Grenade, primes it, and throws it at the idle Brute. The Plasma Grenade sticks to the Brute's chest and explodes blowing the Brute to bits. The Brutes were now aware to the group's presence and attacked. They fired their Spikers at the group, but they took cover. Master Chief ans Spartan Davis return fire with their weapons with the dragons lending their support

Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle shooting a full mag into one Brute, gunning it down. Spartan Davis fires his Shotgun, pumping one shell into one Brute. He then turns and fires another shell into another Brute. Devon charges toward one Brute with his Keyblade attacking it head on. The Brute fires it's Spiker at Devon, but he jumps through the air dodging the spikes. Once he reaches the Brute, he kicks the Spiker out of the Brute's hand with a round-house kick and swings seven strikes with his Keyblade. Devon trips the Brute with his Keyblade swinging at it's legs making it fall to the floor. He then brings his Keyblade down on the Brute, finishing it off

Luna rams her head into one Brute, then slams her tail at it, swatting the Brute away. Spyro rams his head into a Brute's stomach, then delivers several punches to the Brute. Cynder kicks another Brute in the stomach using her hind legs, then slams her tail into the Brute. Toothless rams his head at another Brute, then shoots a single Plasma Blast at it. Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at another Brute sending it ablaze. Then, she flicks her tail at another Brute sending spikes toward it. The Brute was hit by Stormfly's spikes and falls to the floor dead. Meatlug slams her tail at one Brute, knocking it to the floor. She then lifts her tail and slams it down on the downed Brute. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at another Brute, blasting it to bits. Barf and Belch both grab two Brutes in their jaws, slam them together, then toss them aside

Once all the Brutes were taken care of, all that was left was the Brute Chieftan. The Chieftan charges toward the group with a battle cry. The Chieftan went straight for the three heroes: Devon, Master Chief, and Spartan Davis swinging it's Gravity Hammer. The trio jump out of the way dodging the attack. Master Chief tries to take a shot at the Brute Chieftan, but it knocks his Assault Rifle out of his hand with it's hammer. The Chieftain cleaves it's hammer down on Master Chief, but he jumps out of the way evading the attack. Spartan Davis shoots his Shotgun blasting a shell at the Brute Chieftan, but one shell wasn't enough to faze the Brute, even at close range. The Brute Chieftan directs it's attention toward Spartan Davis and swings it's Gravity Hammer at him. The Spartan backflips away a few meters avoiding the Chieftan's hammer

Devon charges toward the Brute Chieftan with his Keyblade and delivers a kick to it's chest, jumping off it with a backflip. The Brute Chieftan swings it's Gravity Hammer horizontally left and right at Devon, but he jumps over the attack and counters with a kick to it's head. He then attacks with a series of kicks and swings from his Keyblade hitting the Brute Chieftan. Next, Devon turns his Keyblade over and hits the Brute in the face with the hilt. He turns his Keyblade back over and slashes upward and downward. Then, he frontflips the Brute Chieftan with his Keyblade spinning in mid-air. He follows up with a cartwheel kick. Continuing his combo, Devon jumps up and hits the Brute with a series of bicycle kicks at it's torso. He then kicks the Brute in the face jumping back. The Brute staggers back after being kicked in the face. Devon finishes off the Brute by throwing his Keyblade at it, hitting the Brute Chieftan directly in the chest making it fall to the floor defeated. Devon lands on the floor, kneeling down with his left-hand on the floor and his right-hand catching his Keyblade. He stands on his feet and twirls his Keyblade spinning it around with only one hand. He then de-summons his Keyblade

After wiping out the Brute Pack, the group continues through a corridor, but it was caved in. They soon notice a large hole in the floor. The hole was large enough for the dragons to fit through. Moving on, they all jump down into a large shaft. At the bottom were several pipe entrances. The moment they reach the bottom, Master Chief has another vision involving Cortana

"You have been called upon to serve."

Master Chief recovers from his vision receiving confused looks from Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends

"Chief, are you sure you're alright?" Devon asks

"Yes. I'm fine." Master Chief says

Devon looks toward his friends then looks back toward Master Chief

"It has something to do with Cortana, does it?" Devon asks

Master Chief remains silent before he answers

"Yes." Master Chief says

"Ok. We understand. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll meet up with her again." Devon says

"Let's move. We need to get to the Barracks." Davis says

With that said, the group moves on proceeding through the large shaft. They head out of the shaft and arrive near a canal where The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam were fighting off a small swarm of Drones firing their dual Plasma Rifles

"Half-wit insects! The Prophets use you like they used us! Reject their lies! Rebel, or all your hives will perish!" The Arbiter says

The two Elites quickly defeat the Drones and meets up with the group

"Spartans, friends, the Brutes have taken your soldiers. As prisoners or meat for their bellies, we do not know." The Arbiter says

"In case some yet live, let us be careful when we shoot." Kira 'Vadam says

With the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam joining them, the heroes head through the door, seeing a captive Marine thrown hard into a pillar, where multiple Marine corpses lie. The Marine dies and falls limply to the ground. They all rush inside and see another Marine being held by a Brute begging for mercy as it decides to kill him too

"No! Please!"

"Look, it has soiled itself! These are whelps, not warriors!"

"Then, how about I enlighten you!"

The Brutes turn their attention toward Devon who charges toward them with his Keyblade in hand. Devon jumps across toward the Brute holding the Marine and kicks it directly in the torso, forcing the Brute to release the Marine. The Brute takes out it's Spiker and aims it at Devon, but he backflips kicking the weapon out of the Brute's grip. He then swings his Keyblade left and right with side-swipes and finishes the Brute with a powerful diagonal slash

"It's the Mighty Human!"

"Kill it!"

The other two Brutes that were nearby aim their Spikers at Devon

"I don't think so." Luna says

Before the Brutes could fire their weapons, Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast that disarms the Brutes, shooting the Spikers out of their hands

"Thanks, Luna. Thanks, Toothless." Devon says

Devon kicks the Brute on the left in the stomach and then strikes it down with a powerful diagonal slash from his Keyblade. He then cleaves his Keyblade down on the second Brute, then delivers a reverse round-house kick to it's head

"That was close. Too damn close."

"Come with us. We're getting you out of here." Hiccup says

Having saved the first Marine, the group moves in to save the rest of the prisoners. They encounter more Brutes further in the Barracks, but they quickly take them out and free the imprisoned Marines

"Everyone on your feet! Grab a weapon!"

"Payback time! OO-RAH!"

The surviving Marines grab weapons from more piles of corpses, taking a second to grieve for their comrades while the group moves to clear out the rest of the Barracks. They continue their rescue throughout the barracks, defeating the Brutes and rescuing more Marines inside. They soon clear out the Barracks of Brutes saving all the Marines they could

"We did all we could. Let us move the survivors to the landing pad." The Arbiter says

"Come. There is a lift outside." Kira 'Vadam says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis leads the survivors outside to the lift. Master Chief activates it and they wait for the lift to come down. During their wait, they hear Johnson through the COM Channel

"Commander, we lost the Ops Center. Brutes attacked in force. Couldn't hold them off. We're falling back to the hangar. But don't wait for us." Johnson says

"What should I do, ma'am?"

"Hold position! I'm not leaving without him." Miranda says

Once the elevator reaches their level, the group board the elevator back up to the flight deck. While heading up, the Pelican on the landing pad was having trouble

"Ma'am, I've got movement. Above and below. Brutes! They got jump-packs!"

"They're going after the thrusters. Shake them off, Lieutenant!" Miranda says

The Pelican takes off, getting out of the Brutes' reach. Noticing the group, the Brutes attack them

After retaking the flight deck, a door at the road below opens, and Johnson approaches the group, holding an SMG moving out with a surviving squad under attack from Drones. The group moves to assist Johnson and the Marines

"Drones! Go! I'll cover you!" Johnson says

The Drones are quickly eliminated and the Pelican returns for evac. The barracks survivors and Johnson's squad board the Pelican dropship. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam also board the ship

"Brutes. In the Ops Center. They disarmed the bomb. Sorry Commander, there were too many. Even for me." Johnson says

"Chief, Davis, Devon, get back to the Ops Center. Kill those Brutes. Rearm the bomb. I've gotta get these men outta here. But I'll radio with another exit. Good luck." Miranda says

As the Pelican takes off, the group goes along the road, passing by destroyed Warthogs and dead Marines. They reach a door at the end of the road. Before they could proceed, Master Chief has another vision involving Cortana

"You will be the protectors of Earth and all her colonies."

Master Chief recovers from his vision and sees Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends looking at him

"Another vision?" Devon asks

"Yes." Master Chief says

"We'll look into it later. We have to get to the Command Center." Davis says

The group moves into another roadway arriving back toward the Motor Pool next to the Ops Center. Master Chief and Spartan Davis manage to find two Active Camouflage devices nearby and takes them. The heroes moves back up the corridor behind the Ops Center. They sneak in and witness a Chieftain communicating with the Prophet of Truth using the Ops Center communications. There was also a few Brutes, Grunts and Jackals inside the room. To avoid being detected, Master Chief and Spartan Davis activate their Active Camouflage blending into the environment. Devon uses his magic and makes himself and his friends also invisible. Now that everyone was invisible, the group listened in to the conversation

"We have taken their Command Center!"

"Have you discovered how they plan to stop me?" The Prophet of Truth asks

"Not just yet, Noble Prophet."

"Find out what I need to know, or your place on the path is forfeit. Tell me you understand!" The Prophet of Truth says

"Yes, Holy One. It shall be done."

The Prophet of Truth disconnects from the screen

"Have the Drones scour these machines! Find out what these heathens know about the Ark!"

"Better yet, why don't you just ask us?"

In that moment, the group deactivates their camouflage and take the Covenant troops by surprise

"The Demons and their forces!"

"Kill them!"

Master Chief and Spartan Davis take two Plasma Grenades, one each, primes them, and tosses them toward two Brutes. The grenade sticks to the two Brutes and detonates, blowing them to pieces. Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch make short work of the Grunts and Jackals leaving only the Brute Chieftan. The Brute Chieftan armed with a Fuel Rod Cannon fires explosive green blasts at the group. Devon takes his Keyblade and swings it, redirecting two blasts of the Fuel Rod Cannon back toward the Brute Chieftan. The blasts hit with direct impact and finish off the Brute Chieftan

Having defeated all the Covenant in the room, the group takes back the Ops Center. Master Chief reactivates the bomb and the alarm sounds throughout the whole base

"That did it! Bomb's armed." Miranda says

"We got your exit. A service elevator in the hangar. Head downstairs, cut through the caves!" Johnson says

"Let's move!" Devon says

The heroes heads back into the cave, where Grunts run wildly. Bypassing them, they continue back out into the corridor leading to the vehicle access. Before they could proceed any further, Master Chief has another vision involving Cortana

"There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead."

Master Chief recovers from his vision and the group proceeds toward the vehicle access. There, they see Drones, some Jackals and Grunts fleeing. Master Chief takes a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin, and tosses it toward the group of fleeing Covenant. The grenade detonates taking them all out. The group moves on proceeding through the corridors toward the hangar. Before they could proceed into the hangar, Master Chief has another vision involving Cortana

"You will become the best we can make you."

Master Chief recovers from his vision and the group finally arrives in the hangar, where Phantoms flee, and Grunts run around in panic. The group manages to bypass the Grunts and makes it to the service elevator

"There's the elevator!" Luna says

"Everyone, inside!" Davis shouts

The group all enter the elevator. Master Chief activates it, but the door doesn't fully shut. Something explodes and flames flicker through the gap. In that moment, Master Chief has another vision

"This place will become your home."

The elevator descends. The group hears a massive boom. They all looks up and sees the flames roar through the open door. The violent shaking disconnects the elevator and sends it plummeting down. It crashes and everything blacks out

"This place will become your tomb."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Now we enter the Crow's Nest. After finding Master Chief in the jungle, the group heads to Crow's Nest where they meet up with Commander Miranda Keyes who brings Master Chief and the group up to speed. She tells about The Prophet of Truth searching for The Ark, a place where all the Halo Rings could be activated at once. If the Prophet of Truth succeeds in using the Ark, Humanity, the Covenant, Devon, his friends, the dragons, every being in the Halo Universe would die. They soon recieve a message from none other than the Prophet of Truth himself, telling them that the Covenant were about to attack. The group begins evacuating the base. Miranda Keyes planned on leaving behind a bomb to blow up the entire base when the evacuation was over, but the Brutes manage to take the Command Center and disarm the bomb. This left Devon, Master Chief, Spartan Davis and the group to head back and re-arm the bomb taking out any Covenant that stood in their path. Once they reach the Command Center and clear it of Covenant, they reactivate the bomb and head for a service elevator in the hangar which would be their exit. The group reaches it, but as it descends, everything blacks out. What will happen next? And what about these visions Master Chief has about Cortana? What do they mean? Next up, Tsavo Highway. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	19. Road Trip on Tsavo Highway

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Underground Vehicle Maintenance Area)<p>

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch began to wake up after losing consciousness from the crash in the elevator

"What happened?" Astrid asks

The group comes to in the wreckage of the elevator, with wounded Marines being treated and other Marines trying to regroup. They look up and see the elevator shaft above is engulfed in flames. They soon hear Commander Miranda Keyes on the COM Channel, but it was static

"Chief, please respond. What's your status over? If you can hear me, find transport. Head for the town of Voi." Miranda says

"Ah! I've got a broken rib."

"Hey. You wanna bleed out?"

"No..."

"Then I've gotta keep pressure on the wound."

"I think I broke something!"

Devon looks toward his friends

"Is everyone alright?" Devon asks

"We're fine." Spyro says as he and Cynder rise up on their feet

"Yeah. We're good. Toothless?" Hiccup says

Toothless nods indicating he was alright

"We're okay." Astrid says

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut nod saying they were fine

"Luna?" Devon asks

"Don't worry, Devon. I'm alright." Luna says

"Good." Devon says sighing with relief

On the other side of the underground vehicle maintenance bay, a Marine Sergeant shows up at the other side of the elevator wreckage and begins to handle the situation. It was Sgt. Reynolds. He runs up to the gate, coughs loudly, and fires a Battle Rifle burst at a security camera to perhaps prevent any remaining Covenant forces from finding them

"Settle down, Marines! Somebody hit the emergency power." Sgt. Reynolds says

"On it, Sergeant."

"'You think the Brutes know where we are?"

"Any word from Charlie-Two? We got separated."

"Nah, man. Alpha-Six. They're all gone too."

"The swelling, could be a fracture. You think you can stand?"

"I don't know, doc."

"If you can walk, set your boots on the line." Sgt. Reynolds says

The group forms up on the other side of the maintenance bay, with two Warthogs parked and functional. One was a regular Warthog having a turret in the back while the other was a troop transport. Any Marines that were fit for duty followed them

"What's our situation, Sergeant?"

"Not sure, can't reach the Commander, too far underground." Sgt. Reynolds says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis look toward the Warthogs and nod at each other. They head over to the Warthog with a gun turret and mount it. Master Chief took the driver seat while Spartan Davis took up the turret. Devon climbs onto Luna's back and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons

"They got the right idea. Let's mount up, get the hell outta these caves." Sgt. Reynolds says

"Yes sir!"

The Marines mounts up the second Warthog while Sgt. Reynolds rides with Master Chief and Spartan Davis in the passenger seat

"I'll get the door."

The Marine opens the door and the group proceeds down the tunnel. The Dragonriders fly low above the Warthogs following them through the tunnel

"Second Squad? We're coming through!" Sgt. Reynolds says

The group small resistance at the gate leading out of the caves, but they quickly take them out and head outside. Once they were outside, the group could see some Jackals fleeing

"Look at the little bastards run!"

The Warthog runs over the fleeing Jackals and pushes on. Moving along, the group observes the massive wreckage from the New Mombasa Orbital Elevator, along with a crashed Phantom. They find a cliff and sees a long line of the elevator's wreckage

"The Mombasa Space Elevator."

"It collapsed when the city got glassed."

"But the tower was thousands of kilometers high!"

"Yeah? Well now it's scattered all over the Savannah."

"Holy crap..."

The group then listens to a radio transmission from the wreckage of the crashed Phantom

"Chieftains! Rally your packs!"

"Kill all survivors, let none near the crater!"

"The Prophet will soon complete his blessed task!"

The group moves on through the area

"Chief, Davis, Devon, still can't get the Commander. COMs are a mess, Pelicans are scattered. Best thing now, get some distance between us and the base. Brutes are gonna be looking for survivors." Sgt. Reynolds says

The group reach another crashed Phantom and kill the troops around it. Afterwards, they hear another transmission from the radio

"I see it, pack brothers! The Holy Relic! What fools, to live so long on hallow ground! Never knowing what lay beneath the surface."

The group keeps pressing on, encountering a Phantom and its many troops. The Phantom leaves after deploying it's troops. It doesn't take long for the group to overpower the infantry and they move onto the next area. They soon hear Gunnery Sergeant Stacker on the COM Channel

"I repeat, my convoy's been hit. I've got wounded-(static). We're on the Tsavo Highway about-(static)-east of Voi. Someone, anyone, please, respond!" Sgt. Stacker says

"Tsavo Highway is just ahead!"

The group arrives at the Highway, encountering Brute Choppers and several infantry hostiles. One Chopper rams and destroys a fully manned attacking Warthog, followed by another Chopper. Luna shoots a Plasma Blast at one of the Choppers, destroying it with one blast while Toothless destroys the other Chopper with a Plasma Blast of his own. There was also two sniper towers with Brutes on them. One was near the tunnel. The other was set up near a hill. Up on a nearby hill was a Shade Turret. Stormfly spews a jet of fire taking out one of the sniper towers. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast taking out the other sniper tower. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast destroying the Shade Turret

With the area clear of Covenant, The group focuses on the tunnel. Their journey forward into the tunnels was blocked off by a Anti-Vehicle Barrier. A swarm of Drones fly out of the tunnel, but the group quickly defeats them. The group then focus their attention back at the barrier

"How do we get through this?" Snotlout asks

"The barrier only works against vehicles. You should be able to walk right through."

"Maybe even the dragons can get through." Hiccup says

"Only one way to find out." Devon says

Devon and Luna fly toward the barrier and they fly right through it

"Take down the barrier. Power supply should be inside."

Devon and Luna soon spot the barrier's power supply. Devon takes his Keyblade and throws it at the power supply, destroying it. The barrier disappears and the group proceeds into the tunnel. Before they move any further, they notice a hologram of the Prophet of Truth

"The gods will not begrudge our excavation. By uncovering this relic, we add homage to their glory. When the dust settles, we will all see what I already know: here lies the Path, the start of our Great Journey." The Prophet of Truth says

The group continues along the Tsavo Highway through the tunnel. When they get out and reach a bridge, a Covenant Battlecruiser soars ahead. They soon heard a transmission on the radio

"Commander. This is ONI Recon One-Eleven. The cruisers above-(static). They found-(static)"

"Say again, Recon? You're breaking up."

"There's something in the crater, Ma'am. Something beneath the storm."

The group reach a gap in the bridge. The Dragonriders were able to fly over, but the Warthogs couldn't proceed. Thus, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and the Marines were forced to abandon them and continue on foot. The two Spartans clamber across broken beams and bars and continues on foot with the Marines following them. Devon and his friends land nearby and follow the two Spartans as they proceed on foot with them. They soon receive a transmission from Miranda Keyes

"Master Chief? Davis? Devon?" Miranda says

"We're here, Commander." Davis says

"We hear you." Devon says

"Finally, a good connection." Miranda says

"What've you got?" Davis asks

"Truth has excavated a Forerunner Artifact, we have to assume it's The Ark." Miranda says

"Keep pushing to the town of Voi. Resupply birds will meet you in the next valley." Johnson says

"Understood. We're proceeding now." Davis says

The heroes find Marines pinned down and under heavy fire from Brutes and Grunts. They move in to assist and eventually clear the sector

"We've got reinforcements, Marines!"

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

"Booyeah!"

"Ohhhh-yee-HAH!"

"What's our status?" Davis asks

"Sir, Recon spotted Covenant armor ahead. Pelicans are inbound with heavy weapons, we need to hold out 'till they arrive."

"Wraith! Get to cover!"

A Wraith from further up the trail arrives with a Brute on the gunner turret. Spartan Davis shoots the Brute off the turret with his Battle Rifle hitting it with a headshot. With the gunner taken care of, Spartan Davis moves to neutralize the Wraith. He boards the Wraith's front hull and smashes the hatch to the cockpit open. He then takes a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin, and throws it inside the Wraith. The Spartan then jumps far away from the Wraith as it explodes

After dealing with the Covenant, the group recieves a transmission from Johnson

"Watch it now, Pelicans coming in! Brutes have plenty of armor between here and Voi, but this Warthog should help you punch on through." Johnson says

Two Pelicans fly in and drop off two Warthogs. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump into the first Warthog taking up the driver seat and the turret while three other Marines take the second Warthog. Devon and the Viking Teens were still riding their dragons, so they were already set to go. The tunnel onward on the Tsavo Highway was closed off, so the group goes on the trail where the Wraith came from, finding a short tunnel around back onto Tsavo Highway, but obstructing their way were some Choppers patrolling the area along with a sniper tower

Luna flies over to the sniper tower and Devon swings his Keyblade, launching a crescent blade of light which slices the tower in half, destroying it and killing the Brutes. The Warthogs move in to deal with the Choppers. Spartan Davis fires the Warthog's gun turret at one Chopper, shooting the Brute out of the driver seat. The second Warthog filled with Marines manages to take the other Chopper out of commission

Moving on through the tunnel, the group finds a dozen more Choppers, two Wraiths and Shade Turrets defending the route back onto the highway. The team moves in and attacks the Covenant

The Choppers attack first, firing their auto cannons at the group. The Warthogs manage to drive out of the way and the Dragonriders manage to fly away dodging the gun fire. Luna shoots a Plasma Blast at one Brute Chopper, destroying it with one shot. Toothless also shoots a Plasma Blast at another Brute Chopper, blasting it to pieces. Spyro shoots several fireballs at one Brute Chopper while Cynder shoots blasts of light at another Brute Chopper. The duo manage to take out both Choppers with their attacks

Moving underneath the bridge, the group was under fire from a Shade Turret set up on a nearby hill. Stormfly flies in and flicks her tail, launching multiple spikes, taking out the Shade Turret. Then, they encounter a Wraith which fires mortar shots at the team. Fortunately, they move out of the way, dodging the mortar shots. Meatlug flies in and shoots an explosive Lava Blast which hits the Wraith, destroying it with one blast

Moving up the hill, the team encounters another Shade Turret which fires at them. Hookfang flies in and shoots a Fire Blast at the Shade Turret, destroying it. Further up at the top of the hill, they encounter another Wraith. Barf and Belch fly in and attack the Wraith. Barf spews out a cloud of gas toward the Covenant battle tank. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a large fireball which destroys the Wraith and kills the Brutes occupying it

The group takes a look at the massive storm over the vast crater beyond the cliff

"Look at the size of that storm!" Astrid says

"Yeah. It's huge!" Fishlegs says

"What in the name of Thor is going on over there?" Hiccup asks

"Don't know. But that's no normal storm." Devon says

They then observe the cruisers over the crater and hear a transmission on the radio

"Commander, I can see most of it now. Readings are all over the EM spectrum."

"Roger that, Recon. Shut off your gear, fall back. I'll monitor from Kilo 23." Miranda says on the COM Channel

The group continues along the Highway only to encounter a blockade with Brutes in it. Then, they recieve a transmission from Johnson

"The gate to Voi is dead ahead. Smash the Brute blockade, open her up!" Johnson says

Moving past the barricade, the group encounter another hologram of the Prophet of Truth

"My Dreadnought, the vessel that has so long been the focus of our worship, now rests on it's true pedestal. Even now, its engines spark greater ones below, relics long without power, yet ready to fulfill their divine purpose. Stand fast! Keep our enemies at bay! Soon, my brothers, we will all have our reward!" The Prophet of Truth says

The group goes on foot and encounters heavy defenses by the Brutes, led by a War Chieftain. Nearby was a crashed Pelican. There was also a single Shade Turret set up nearby with a Brute operating it. The Shade Turret fires at the Dragonriders, but they fly out of the way, evading the gun fire. Spartan Davis takes a Plasma Grenade, primes it, and throws it toward the Shade Turret. The grenade sticks to the Shade Turret and detonates, destroying the turret and blasting it to pieces

The group moves in to deal with the Brutes. Devon jumps off Luna's back, summons his Keyblade and dives down toward the Brutes who fire their Spikers and Brute Shots at him. Once he reaches one of the Brutes, Devon cleaves his Keyblade down on it. The Brute behind him was equipped with a Brute Shot ready to blast Devon to bits. Before it could shoot, Luna lands ontop of the Brute, crushing it. Another Brute that stood nearby aimed it's Spiker at Luna, ready to shoot, but Toothless lands ontop of it before it could fire a single spike. Spyro, Cynder, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch also land on the ground and attack the Brutes. Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting blasts of fire at one Brute while Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of light at another Brute. Stormfly shoots a jet of fire setting one Brute ablaze. Meatlug rams her head at a Brute knocking it to the ground. She then lifts her bludgeon-like tail and slams it down on the Brute. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it at another Brute. Barf and Belch grab two Brutes in their jaws, slams them together and tosses them aside

All that was left now was the Brute War Chieftan which was equipped with a Plasma Turret. The War Chieftan fires at the group, but they take cover behind some barricades. Devon leaps over the barricade and charges toward the War Chieftan as it fires it's Plasma Turret at him. Devon runs along the sides, deflecting the plasma shots with his Keyblade as he progresses toward the War Chieftan. Once he was close enough, Devon grabs the War Chieftan's arm which held the Plasma Turret. The Brute tries to hit Devon with it's arm, but the Keyblade Master grabs it's arm, kicks the Brute's head, then kicks the Plasma Turret out of the Brute's grip. He kicks the Brute in it's stomach, knocking it back, then attacks with his Keyblade. Devon hits the Brute with downward slash, then with an uppercut. He follows up with six side-swipes swinging left and right. To finish things up, Devon jumps up and delivers a reverse roundhouse kick to the Brute's head. The Brute War Chieftan falls back and falls to the ground defeated

"That does it for the Brutes." Luna says

"Right. Now let's get this barrier down." Devon says

"Leave that to me." Master Chief says

With the Brutes taken care of, the only thing left standing between the group and Voi is another Shield Barrier in the tunnel. Master Chief walks through the barrier and destroys the power source with ease shooting his Assault Rifle. Afterwards, Pelican dropships arrive and drop Warthogs and Marines. Miranda Keyes was piloting one of the Pelicans while speaking with Lord Hood on the Video COM

"Lord Hood. We made it." Miranda says

"Music to my ears, Commander. What about the Ark?" Lord Hood says

"Fully uncovered, sir." Miranda says

"Then we don't have much time." Lord Hood says

A Covenant Assault Carrier flies overhead as the group looks toward the crater

"Marines, The Prophet of Truth doesn't know it yet, but he's about to get kicked right off his throne. We will take our city back. And drive our enemy into the grave they've been so happily digging. One final effort is all that remains." Lord Hood says

The Pelicans fly off. The Master Chief draws his Assault Rifle while Spartan Davis draws his Battle Rifle. The two Sparatns look toward each other and nod. They then head over to one of the Warthogs. As they do, they pass Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons nodding at them who nod back in return. Now the group moves on with their next mission: Retake Voi from the Covenant

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> We're on Tsavo Highway about-(Static)-east of Voi. Someone, anyone, please review! After escaping Crow's Nest, the heroes move out onto Tsavo Highway moving toward the town of Voi. Along the way, they encounter Covenant resistance, but nothing the dragons and some Warthogs couldn't handle. When they reach the tunnel that leads to Voi, the team regroups and prepares to head into town. Next up, One Final Effort. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	20. One Final Effort

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(City of Voi)<p>

A convoy of three Warthogs, two Troop Transport Warthogs and one Light Recon Warthog with a gunner turret roll down a tunnel of Tsavo Highway. Master Chief was riding shotgun in the Warthog with Spartan Davis on the turret while a Marine drove the vehicle. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were flying low above the vehicles following them through the tunnel. As the team moves through the tunnel, they recieve a transmission from Commander Miranda Keyes

"Chief, Davis, Devon, the Prophet of Truth has found the Ark. Our only chance of stopping him is a surprise aerial assault. Clear this sector of Covenant anti-air defenses. Make a hole for the Admiral s ships. Good hunting. Keyes out."

"Understood, Commander." Davis says

"Consider it done." Devon says

The group emerge from the tunnel in a parking lot scattered with destroyed Warthog chassis along with some Marine and Grunt corpses. The Warthogs roll to a halt as the Marines, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump out of their vehicles. Devon and his friends land on the ground and stand alongside the two Spartans and the Marines as they form a perimeter outside the locked door. Devon dismounts Luna while the Viking Teens remained on their dragons

"Ready when you are. Open the door, take point, we'll cover you with the .50!"

Master Chief opens the door into an empty factory section. The two Spartans move in with Devon and his friends A Warthog and a sqaud of Marines follow them in. The set of doors leading into the next sector was locked. This lead Master Chief and Spartan Davis to head up a set of stairs and head up on the catwalk which overlooked the next area which was filled with Covenant. Inside the next area was a few Grunts and Jackals. Also inside was another hologram of the Prophet of Truth

"With my gentle encouragement, our Lords' holy relic springs to life. It is unfortunate that our enemies also bear witness to its glory. But soon their dull eyes will be closed, seared by the Rings' unforgiving might." The Prophet of Truth says

Without being detected, Master Chief activates a button and opens up the doors, revealing Devon, his group, and the Marines with the Warthog, taking the Covenant troops by surprise. The team quickly takes out the Grunts and Jackals using the Warthog's turret and moves up to another set of doors

Master Chief opens the door to a factory tunnel which was full of Brutes, Jackals, Grunts, and even a pair of unmanned Ghosts. The two Spartans both throw one Frag Grenade at the Covenant troops, taking out most of the Grunts and Jackals. Luna and Toothless both shoot Plasma Blasts at the two Brutes that were at the far end of the tunnel, taking them both out. With the Covenant Infantry dealt with, the group reaches another door that leads back outside to a lake bed. The team opens the door, revealing a massive expanse with cruising Ghosts and a heavy Covenant garrison. Devon climbs back onto Luna's back. Master Chief and Spartan Davis mount back on the Warthog that followed them taking up the driver and the gunner seat. The team moves out onto the lake bed and engages the Covenant. As they do, they hear a transmission on the radio. It was Lord Hood

"Kilo 23, this is UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. I need a sit-rep, Commander." Lord Hood says

"Atmospheric disturbances is intensifying above The Artifact, Admiral." Miranda says

"And Sierra-117 and Sierra-217?" Lord Hood asks

"Moving as fast as they can with Devon and his friends, sir. I know they ll get it done." Miranda says

With Master Chief driving the Warthog down onto the lake bed, Spartan Davis shoots the turret at the Ghosts. While the two Spartans engage the Ghosts, Devon and his group riding their dragons assist the Marines who were caught in a firefight with some Brutes, Grunts and Jackals at a nearby building that had a Missile Pod on the open roof

"Look! Over there!" Fishlegs says

"Those Marines need our help!" Astrid says

"Then, let's give it to them!" Devon says

Devon looks toward Hiccup

"Hiccup, Toothless, you set?" Devon asks

"We're ready!" Hiccup says

Toothless nods saying he was ready too

"Luna?" Devon asks

"I'm ready!" Luna says

"Astrid? Snotlout?" Devon asks looking toward them

"Me and Stormfly are good to go!" Astrid says

"Hookfang and I, we were born ready!" Snotlout says

"Ok then." Devon says

The Dragonriders fly through the air heading toward the building

"Alright...now!" Devon says

The two Night Furies swoop down and fire Plasma Blasts at two Brutes, shooting them off the building. Stormfly shoots a jet of fire toward a line of Grunts. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire toward some Jackals. The small building was soon clear of Covenant. The Marines cheered the Dragonriders for their support

"The Marines are safe." Luna says

"Good. Now let's go help out Master Chief and Spartan Davis." Devon says

With that said, the group flies toward the two Spartans who were still engaging the Ghosts. They also notice that the Anti-Air Wraith was still firing at the skies, but fortunately for them, it wasn't firing at them

"We gotta take out that tank!" Hiccup says

"But, the Chief and Davis need our help!" Astrid says

"Then, we better split up! Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, you're with me and Luna! We'll take out the Wraith! Spyro, Cynder, you go with Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, and the Twins and help them take out those Ghosts!" Devon says

Spyro and Cynder nod. The group splits up with their assigned tasks. Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly move to take out the Anti-Air Wraith while the rest of the group help Master Chief and Spartan Davis deal with the Ghosts.

Spyro uses his Electric Breath, shooting volts of Electricity toward one Ghost. The volts hit the Ghost, causing it to malfunction and eventually explode. Cynder uses her Poison Breath, spewing globs of poison at another Ghost. The poison hits the Ghost, melting away the controls and metal, causing it to malfuncion and explode

"Ok, Meatlug! Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoots an explosive Lava Blast at one Ghost, hitting it with direct impact, blowing it to bits

"Our turn, Hookfang! Light 'em up!" Snotlout says

Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at another Ghost, blasting it to oblivion

"Yeah! Now we're up!" Tuffnut says

"Let's blow them to pieces!" Ruffnut says

Barf lets loose a line of gas toward three Ghosts, blinding them. Belch ignites the gas, creating a line of explosions which engulfs the Ghosts, destroying them and the Grunts riding them

While the rest of the group deal with the Ghosts, Devon and his team dives down toward the Wraith

"Alright, guys! Get ready!" Devon says

The team were soaring through the air toward the Wraith. They were soon within firing range

"Now! Hit it with everything you got!" Devon says

"You heard him, bud! Plasma Blast!" Hiccup says

"Hear that, Stormfly? Let 'em have it!" Astrid says

Luna and Toothless both shoot two Plasma Blasts while Stormfly shoots a jet of fire. All of their attacks hit and destroys the Anti-Air Wraith

"Hell yeah! Boom! The Fly Boys are gonna love us for that!"

"That-a-way, group! Target destroyed. Move to the next area, over." Johnson says

The team regroups at the door leading back into the factory. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were still in their Warthog when they meet up the group. The two Spartans jump out of their Warthog and they move back into the factory. Inside, a War Chieftain wielding a plasma turret and his Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts have a pair of Marines pinned down in the adjacent section

"They just keep coming!"

"Check your fire! It s the Chief and his group! Flush em out, sir. We'll nail them with the .50."

The group moves in and lure out the Covenant Troops. Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle at a Brute. Spartan Davis fires his Battle Rifle hitting several Grunts with headshots. Devon swings his Keyblade at the Grunts and Jackals, taking each of them out with only one strike. Luna helps him out by using her wings, her tail and some Plasma Blasts to attack. She whacks two Grunts with her wings. Then, she slams her tail at one Jackal. Spyro swipes at a Grunt using his claws. Cynder swings her tail using her tailblade at a few Grunts cutting them down. Toothless rams his head into a Brute knocking it back. Then, he hits it with a Plasma Blast. Stormfly flicks her tail sending spikes toward three Jackals. The spikes hit their target and kills the Jackals. Meatlug rams her head into a Grunt, knocking it to the floor. Hookfang grabs a Brute in his jaws, shakes his head and tosses the Brute aside. Barf and Belch both swing their tails at two Brutes swatting them away. The Marines help the team secure the area

"Hurry before any more Covenant show up!"

With the area secure, the Marines open the door and the group heads on through to meet them

"What's your status?" Davis asks

"We're down to our last mags, sir. Thought those last ones had us."

"We've got a Phantom, overhead!"

A Phantom hovers overhead above a glass roof. The group quickly move to the next section as the glass roof shatters and a horde of Drones descend flying inside. Master Chief and the Marines fire their Assault Rifles. Spartan Davis grabs a nearby Machine Gun Turret and unloads a storm of bullet at the swarm. Most of the Drones fell to the floor dead. The Phantom eventually pulls out and the Drones retreat. After fending off the Drones, the heroes enter the next factory tunnel section. As they do, Master Chief has a vision involving Cortana

"I have defied Gods and Demons..."

Master Chief recovers from his vision and the team moves through the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel were six Mongoose vehicles, next to a rack of weapons

"Mount up, Rockets in back!"

"Gotta move fast, and punch hard!"

"Alright! Let's take it to 'em!"

Master Chief and Spartan Davis take two Mongooses while Devon and his friends remain on their dragons and joins the Marines. Two Marines holding Rocket Launcher mount up the Mongooses with the two Spartans. With everyone mounted up, the team moves out into the next lake bed. Devon and the Dragonriders take off into the air while the team of Mongooses head down onto the lake bed

The dragons help deal with the Ghosts and the Brute Choppers by using their firepower. They also lift up the Covenant and throw them off the nearby cliff. Luna and Toothless both grab two Ghosts in their claws and throws them off the cliff. Stormfly picks up a Ghost in her talons and tosses it off the cliff. Meatlug manages to pick up a Brute Chopper and toss it over the cliff. Hookfang grabs a Ghost in his talons and tosses it over the cliff. Barf and Belch both grab a Brute Chopper, tears it in half and throws it over the cliff. The team of Mongooses drive around letting their armed passengers take out the Ghosts and Choppers with their Rocket Launchers, blowing them to scrap metal

"We ve got Anti-Air Wraiths in the next lake bed!" Johnson says

"Take them out!"

The group moves toward the first Anti-Air Wraith and takes it out. The two Marines riding with Master Chief and Spartan Davis both shoot a single rocket toward the Wraith. The Wraith was destroyed and explodes

"One down, one to go!"

After dealing with the first Wraith, the group moves onto the next. Meatlug and Hookfang fly in and attack the second Wraith. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast while Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast. The two Mongooses that were following them move in and shoot their Rocket Launchers. The attacks hit and destroys the Wraith

"Both AA Wraiths have been neutralized...standby. Something big, closing in on your location." Johnson says

There was the sound of Anti-Air guns firing in the distance, but there was also an ominous mechanical grinding sound followed by an occasional boom

"What's that sound?"

The booms and grinding get louder

"It s getting closer!"

"Oh, this can't be good man..."

"Scarab! Find some cover. Now!" Johnson says

A massive Scarab walker lumbers down from the roof of the factory onto the lake bed, and dust rises as its legs slam into the ground, destroying a Troop Transport Warthog in the process. Marine vehicles and a pair of Marine-manned Missile Pod turrets open up in volleys

"We'll try and draw its fire. Use rockets! Target its joints!"

"Guys, let's help the Marines out. Use our dragons!" Devon says

"Aim for its legs!" Johnson says

The group all use their firepower aiming for the Scarab's legs. Eventually take out one of the Scarab's joints, forcing it to lower and consume all power into getting back up again, and deactivating its primary weapon

"Now, while it's down! Find a way inside!" Johnson says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless fly down to the ground near Master Chief and Spartan Davis

"Here! Chief! Davis! Hop on! We'll give you a lift!" Devon says

The two Spartans nod and climb onto the dragons. Master Chief climbs onto Luna's back while Spartan Davis climbs onto Toothless' back. With the two Spartans onboard, the two Night Furies take off into the air flying low above the collapsed Scarab. Once they were over the Scarab, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump off the two dragons and land on the upper deck

"Look for something big...power core, something like that." Johnson says

On the upper deck of the Scarab, several Brutes, Jackals and Grunts await the two Spartans. Master Chief and Spartan Davis quickly gun down the Covenant and move through the Scarab. The two Spartans finally find the power core for the Scarab. They both take two Frag Grenades, pull the pins, and throw them at the core. The grenades detonate and overloads the core. The Scarab began exploding in all places

"Get away! It's gonna blow!"

Master Chief and Spartan Davis rush onto the upper deck of the Scarab. They jump off the Scarab and Luna and Toothless catch them on their backs. The entire group moves to a safe distance away from the Scarab. Within moments, the Scarab detonates in a large explosion. Soon after, the team recieves a transmission from Miranda and Johnson

"Well done, team! I m sending in a few Pelicans." Miranda says

"One more target. There s a Covenant AA gun in the next area. Take it down and Lord Hood can start his attack run." Johnson says

One Pelican lands, deploying The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam who joins the group

"There was honor in our Covenant once...and there shall be again!" The Arbiter says With the two Elites joining them, the group moves to a door leading to the factory's warehouse. From there, they head into a dirty tin-walled section filled with wounded Marines and civilians laying on the floor. Several grim-faced Marines are standing behind sandbags, tending to the wounded, and operating the sole UNSC field radio available. Before they could proceed through to the next area, Master Chief has another vision involving Cortana

"I am your shield. I am your sword."

Master Chief recovers from his vision and the group moves through the room. Before they proceed, they listen in to the voices on the radio

"All Brute cruisers are pulling back to Truth s ship. Winds inside the storm just hit 200 kilometers per hour. Energy cascades all over the artifact!"

"Admiral, a single Covenant ship has slipped in-system!" Miranda says

"Just one? What's its range and disposition?" Lord Hood asks

"Above the artifact, inside the orbital line. Seems to be holding steady." Miranda says

"The attack proceeds as planned, Commander. We re not going to get another shot at Truth." Lord Hood says

"Yes, sir." Miranda says

Moving on, the group pass through a stained area of bolted tin plates until they reach the periphery of the warehouse, where a trio of Marines are pinned down under sandbags as Spiker projectiles fly through the air. Three Brutes were attacking the the Marines. The group moves in and aids the Marines against the Brutes. Devon conjures small discs of light in his left-hand and throws it toward the Brutes. The discs explode and takes out the Brutes. After aiding the Marines, the team moves further inside the factory to aid the other Marines

Further inside was a large room with a steel bridge where a pair of Marines frantically open fire on Brutes all around them.  
>Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle gunning down one Brute while Spartan Davis fires his Battle Rifle hitting another Brute with a headshot. The Arbiter fires his Carbine on another Brute, hitting it multiple times. Kira 'Vadam shoots her dual Plasma Rifles at another Brute gunning it down<p>

The group along with the surviving Marines make their way into the next section, where behind a mass of stacked crates a Brute violently throttles a construction worker. Three other workers armed with Pistols flee from the Brute and his pack

"Kill them for honor!"

"Get to safety!"

The team moves in to help rescue the civilians. Devon charges toward one Brute holding a civilian worker and attacks. He jumps toward the Brute and kicks it in the torso, causing it to lose it's grip on the civilian. Luna rushes in and slams her tail at another Brute, swatting it away. Toothless rams his head into a Brute knocking it to the ground. He then shoots a Plasma Blast, finishing it off

The group moves to the next area which was littered with civilian corpses and a few live Factory Workers cowering in the corner. A door leading to the outside of the factory opens up and a group of four construction workers runs in. However, they are cut down by two massive green beams of energy blowing up the Fusion coils next to the workers. The attack was made by a pair of Hunters that head into the room and attack the group

The Hunters fire the Fuel Rod Cannons, shooting green beams of energy at the group. Spartan Davis take a Bubble Shield and tosses it infront of the group. The device activates creating a white/gold, honey-combed, tinted protective sphere around the team, shielding them from the Hunter's attack. Knowing that their Fuel Rod Cannons wouldn't attack while the shield was up, the two Hunters charge toward the group. The Bubble Shield collapses and deactivates just as the Hunters reach them. One of the Hunters tries to smash Devon with it's shield, but he jumps to the side and dodges the attack. The Hunter turns around and tries to hit Devon again, but he jumps back away dodging the attack. The other Hunter tries to hit the two Spartans with it's shield, but they roll out of the way. Again and again, the Hunters try to hit the group with their melee attacks, but they keep dodging their attacks

Devon charges toward one of the Hunters with his Keyblade. The Hunter notices Devon sprinting toward it and swings it's shield. Devon jumps over the attack and lands behind the Hunter. Once he was behind it, Devon turns his Keyblade over and stabs the Hunter in it's back. The second Hunter feels the death of it's brother and went completely berserk. The Hunter immediately went for Devon charging toward him. Devon turns and sees the Hunter charging toward him. He defends himself with his Keyblade, but he was knocked back several feet away from a swipe of the Hunter's shield. Devon was now down on the floor on his back. The Hunter continues charging for Devon and prepares to initiate another melee attack. But before it could bring down it's shield on Devon, Spartan Davis shoots the Hunter dead with a Shotgun he picked up, firing three shells into it's back. The Hunter falls to it's knees and falls to the floor dead

The group rushes over to Devon to see if he was alright. Luna was the most worried above all the others

"Devon! Are you alright?!" Luna asks worried

"Don't worry, Luna. I'm alright." Devon says

Spartan Davis offers Devon his hand. Devon accepts it and was lifted up onto his feet

After the two Hunters are killed, the team moves through the open door to a series of low-roofed buildings where a Brute Chieftain awaits them accompanied by Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts. The Prophet of Truth sermonizes from a holographic pedestal behind them

"Take heart, my brothers! Only our enemies should fear this raging storm!" The Prophet of Truth says

The Covenant Forces turn their attention toward the group noticing them

"It's the Demons!"

"And the traitors!"

"Kill them! Kill all of them!"

The group pushes forward and attacks the Covenant. Master Chief tosses a Frag Grenade toward a small group of Grunts. The grenade detonates and explodes, blowing away the Grunts. Spartan Davis fires his Shotgun, blasting a shell into one Brute taking it out with one shot. The Arbiter shoots his Carbine Rifle, hitting four Jackals with one shot each with headshots. Kira 'Vadam fires both her twin Plasma Rifles gunning down one Brute. She uses up the last of battery life in the Plasma Rifles taking out the Brute. She resorts to her Energy Sword and charges toward another Brute, letting out a battle cry. She slashes at the Brute, killing it with one slice

Luna slams her tail at three Jackals taking them out. Spyro uses his Ice Breath freezing a Grunt in cold ice. He then rams his head into the frozen Grunt, smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Wind Breath blowing powerful gusts of wind blowing a few Grunts and Jackals away. Toothless grabs a Jackal in his mouth and tosses it toward two more Jackals. Stormfly spews a jet of fire setting a small group of Grunts ablaze. Meatlug rams her head into a Grunt and then body slams it, crushing it to the ground. Hookfang rams his head into a Brute, breathes a stream of fire on it, burning it alive and then stomps on it repeatingly with his feet. Barf and Belch grab two Jackals in their jaws, slam them together and toss them aside

Once the Brutes, Jackals and Grunts were eliminated, the group focuses on the Brute Chieftan

"You killed my brothers! My pack mates!"

The Brute charges toward the group with it's Gravity Hammer and leaps into the air. The Chieftan raises it's hammer and brings it down, making the ground shake slightly. Fortunately, the group was able to move out of the way. The Chieftan charges toward the group and swings it's hammer, but they move away and dodge the attacks of the Brute

Master Chief shoots his Assault Rifle at the Brute Chieftan, but it wasn't enough. The Brute Chieftan swings it's hammer toward Master Chief, but the Spartan rolls out of the way. Spartan Davis shoots multiple bursts from his Battle Rifle at the Brute, but just like Master Chief, his attack had little effect. The Brute Chieftan swings it's hammer at Spartan Davis, but he jumps out of the way. The Arbiter shoots his Carbine at the Brute, but just like the Spartans, his attack had little effect. The Chieftan leaps toward the Arbiter with it's Gravity Hammer raised. Just as it was about to bring it's hammer down on the Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam takes her Energy Sword and blocks the attack. The Brute and the female Elite were caught in a clash. Kira 'Vadam was strong for a female Elite, but her strength wasn't enough. She was beginning to fail as the Brute Chieftan began to push down on her

"You are weak, Sister! Now you shall die with the rest of these pathetic whelps!"

Seeing that Kira 'Vadam wasn't holding out against the Brute Chieftan, Devon charges toward the Brute and swings his Keyblade at it. The Brute Chieftan didn't like the idea of being attacked from behind it's back, so it shoves Kira 'Vadam against the Arbiter who catches her and turns it's attention toward Devon. The Brute Chieftan swings it's Gravity Hammer horizontally left and right at Devon, but he jumps over the attack with a frontal somersault and counters the attack, bashing the Brute's head with his Keyblade. The Chieftan raises it's hammer and brings it down on Devon, but he blocks the attack with his Keyblade and delivers a powerful kick to it's stomach. The Brute Chieftan staggers back from the kick and roars out in rage

"Damn human! I'll kill you for that!"

"Well, go for it! I'm right here!" Devon says spreading his arms out taunting the Brute

The Brute Chieftan charges toward Devon wielding it's Gravity Hammer roaring out in rage. Devon also charges toward the Brute. Both sides leap toward each other and clash with powerful force. They two warriors push against each other's strength with neither side moving an inch. The Brute manages to get the upper hand, but Devon pushes back with his strength. When he pushes far enough, Devon shoves the Chieftan back, moves it's hammer away, and delivers a barrage of attacks to it. First, he kicks the Brute with a backflip, striking it right underneath it's chin. Next, he elbows the Brute in the stomach and follows up by hitting the Chieftan's head with his knee, landing a direct hit in the face. Then, he hits the Brute with a spin attack, spinning like a tornado and delivers a hard chop to the Brute's neck. He then delivers a second chop to the back of the Brute's neck, shattering it's vertebrae. Devon delivers a swipe to the Brute's face with his Keyblade and finishes it off with a kick to it's head, making it fall back to the ground defeated

After defeating the Brute Chieftan, Devon de-summons his Keyblade and walks over to Kira 'Vadam who was down on the ground. He offer her his hand. The female Elite accepts Devon's hand and was pulled up to her feet

"That was impressive, Devon. You show great promise. Thank you." Kira 'Vadam says

"You are most welcome, Kira. Now come. We must keep moving toward the hill." Devon says

The group continues moving toward the next area when they encounter another hologram of the Prophet of Truth

"Darkened skies and lashing fire are all that remains for them when we, the worthy, have passed beyond." The Prophet of Truth says

"I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" The Arbiter says

The heroes move around the remaining buildings to the hill where the massive anti-aircraft emplacement stands. Before the hill's slope was a Marine, a Surface-to-Air Missile Launcher, and a few corpses behind sandbags and a weapons rack. The anti-air emplacement opens fire on a surging UNSC Longsword, destroying it and catching it on fire as the wreck soars into the cliffs below. The group soon receives a transmission from Miranda Keyes

"Team! Hood's ships are closing fast! Destroy that gun! We re out of time!" Miranda says

Wasting no more time, the team moves up the slope of the hill. Grunts tentatively run down the slope to face the onrushing heroes while mid-way up the hill a Grunt manning a turreted Plasma Cannon stands side-by-side with a War Chieftain wielding a Fuel Rod Gun with his Brute captains and bodyguards. The group moves up the hill, taking down the Grunts. Devon throws his Keyblade toward the Grunt manning the Plasma Turret and takes it out with one hit, making it flip backwards. Luna grabs a Grunt in her mouth and tosses it off the cliff. Toothless takes his hind legs and kicks another Grunt. Stormfly rams her head into a Jackal and stomps down on it with her feet. Meatlug body slams another Jackal, crushing it underneath her stomach. Hookfang grabs a Grunt in his mouth, shakes his head, then tosses the dead Grunt toward more Grunts knocking them all off the cliff. Barf and Belch both swing their tails at two Jackals, swatting them off the cliff

After dealing with the Grunts and Jackals, the group moves to the top of the hill. Once they reach the top of the hill, the heroes move to take on the Brutes. Master Chief shoots his Assault Rifle at one Brute, gunning it down. Spartan Davis shoots his Shotgun, pumping a shell into one Brute, blasting it dead. The Arbiter kicks one charging Brute back and guns it down with his Carbine Rifle. Kira 'Vadam swings her Energy Sword and cuts down another Brute. She then stabs her Energy Sword into another Brute through it's stomach, killing it instantly

The War Chieftan fires it's Fuel Rod Cannon at the group, but Devon deflects the attack with his Keyblade, redirecting the blasts toward the War Chieftan. Two blasts hit the War Chieftan, but it was still standing. Even though the Brute was still standing, it was however weakened by the two strong blasts. Devon jumps toward the War Chieftan and delivers a powerful kick to the Brute's torso, throwing it off the cliff

After dealing with the Brutes, the group focus on the AA gun

"That gun s been firing non-stop. It s gotta be running hot! It s gonna be opening up its access panel! Wait till it opens up, vents its excess plasma, then shove some down it's throat!" Johnson says

The anti-aircraft emplacement's lower section opens to reveal a white sphere. Steam vents as the panel continually opens up. Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle shooting a barrage of bullets at the white sphere. Spartan Davis fires his Battle Rifle, shooting in bursts. The Arbiter fires his Carbine Rifle shooting green blasts at the white sphere while Kira 'Vadam fires her dual Plasma Rifles shooting blue plasma shots at the white sphere. Spyro uses his Fire Breath shooting fireballs while Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of light. Luna and Toothless both shoot Plasma Blasts. Stormfly spews a jet of fire. Meatlug shoots Lava Blasts. Hookfang shoots Fire Blasts. And Barf and Belch, using their gas and sparks shoot fireballs. All of their attacks hit the white sphere. With their combined attacks, the sphere was destroyed

The AA Gun explodes, sending the upper section flying down the cliff. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam stand on the cliff side of the crater on the hill of the recently destroyed anti-aircraft emplacement. Devon stood by Luna's side with Spyro and Cynder. The Viking Teens stood alongside their dragons. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam stood alongside each other. And Master Chief and Spartan Davis stood side-by-side at the front of the group. The entire group watches as multiple squadrons of Longswords streak overhead, followed by three UNSC frigates, including the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, Lord Hood's flagship. The Covenant fleet hovers before them, with the Forerunner Dreadnought centered below them at the center of The Artifact

"All ships: fire at will!" Lord Hood says

The Frigates engage the Forerunner Dreadnought. Their Magnetic Accelerator Cannons discharge in volleys, and explosions coat the Dreadnought's surface, but the ship remains unscathed. The Forerunner structure begins to open like a starfish. The Dreadnought is lowered into the structure, an energy beam being focused on it. The beam of light grows thicker and expands, sending of a shockwave which hits the ships and even knocks the group back against the large rocks. Everything soon blacks out

"This...is the way the world ends."

Everyone recovers from the shockwave and look around. They soon look up and see a large glowing sphere of blue light centered by pitch darkness, in the sky above the artifact. The vessels of both UNSC and Loyalist fleets are drifting in the air, disorganized. The large fins of the portal focus their energy on the sphere

"What did Truth just do? Did he activate the rings?" Lord Hood asks while coughing

"No, sir. But he certainly did something..." Miranda says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam roar angrily as the Forerunner Dreadnought rises safely into the sphere, followed in close order by the rest of the Covenant fleet

"Evac wounded and regroup. Wherever Truth went-" Lord Hood says before he was interrupted by an officer

"Sir, new contact slipping in!"

Suddenly, a damaged Covenant battle cruiser emerges from Slipspace to the east of Voi, and hurtles just over the group of heroes, smoking with rancid fumes. The air is darkened and smog rises, veiling the sun. As the ship loses altitude and crashes to the ground out of sight, there is a flash of light and a deep rumbling is heard, followed by an eerie silence

"What is it? More Brutes?" The Arbiter asks

"Worse." Master Chief says

"You don't mean..." Astrid says

"I think he does, Astrid." Devon says taking a few steps forward with Luna

Devon stops and looks back toward his friends

"It's the Flood." Devon says

The Viking Teen's faces turn to utter shock. Even the dragons were shocked. They remember the last time they fought the Flood back on Installation 04. The carnage they created was unbelievable. And now, they brought it here, to Earth. The Legendary Keyblade Master looks back toward where the Flood-infested Covenant Cruiser crash landed

"They're here..." Devon says with a serious look on his face

An omen of ancient evil fills the air as the group of heroes now prepare to fight their new enemy, The Flood

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> One Final Effort is all that remains. After traveling along Tsavo Highway, the heroes finally reach the town of Voi. There, they fight dozens of Covenant Forces. They attack Anti-Air Wraith tanks and a Scarab, providing clear skies for the aerial units. Then, they attack an Anti-Air gun emplacement up on a hill. The group takes out all the anti-air defenses and clears the town of Covenant. Lord Hood commands all the air units to attack The Artifact, blasting it with everything they threw at it. Suddenly, the Artifact opens up a large portal, releasing a shockwave which disorients everybody and the Covenant escape into it. Anyone care to guess where the portal leads? And shocker! The Flood is here and they've crash landed on Earth! How will the group deal with the Flood? And what will they do afterward? Next up, Floodgate! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	21. Floodgate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(City of Voi)<p>

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look out toward where the Flood-invested Covenant Cruiser crash landed. As they did, they heard a transmission between Commander Miranda Keyes and Lord Hood

"The Flood. It's spreading, all over the city." Miranda says

"How do we contain it?" Lord Hood asks

"Find the crashed Flood ship, overload its engine core. We either destroy this city, or risk losing the entire planet." Miranda says

"Do it." Lord Hood says

"Chief, Davis, Devon, make your way to the crash site." Miranda says

Devon and the Viking Teens mount their dragons and moves down the hill with the two Spartans and Elites. As they headed down the hill, Devon and his friends talk amongst themselves

"So, the Flood is really here?" Fishlegs asks nervously

"Unfortunately, yes." Devon says

Fishlegs whimpers in fear

"So what do we do?" Astrid asks

"We do exactly what Commander Keyes told us to do. We head for the crashed Flood ship, we destroy it and this city along with it. It's like she said. We either bring down this city or we risk losing this entire planet to the Flood." Devon says

"Well we're not gonna let that happen." Hiccup says

"Right. We're getting these people out of here. Safely away from the Flood. Far away from them." Devon says

"And then what?" Snotlout asks

"We regroup with Commander Keyes and Lord Hood. See where we go from there." Devon says

When the group re-enter the city, they hear transmissions of Marines through the radio

"All squads, report!"

"Multiple contacts, unknown hostiles."

"There! Over there!"

"We're surrounded, Sergeant!"

The group hears a loud, horrible, primordial scream sound through the air, chilling them to the bone

"Aaaaah!"

"Fall back, fall back!"

"Sergeant, come on!"

The heroes find a squad of Marines on a loading ramp. Suddenly, Flood Infection Forms and Combat Forms descend from above and swarm on the Marines at the ramp, killing them, infecting them, turning them into one of their own. The Flood forms immediately turn their attention toward heroes and target them

The group defends themselves as the Flood stalk toward them. The Flood Infection Forms attack first trying to latch onto one of the group. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire their weapons at the Flood. Master Chief uses his Assault Rifle blasting the Infection Forms while Spartan Davis assists him with his Shotgun. Some of the Infection Forms manage to move past the Spartans and target Devon and his friends. Luna,Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch defend their riders by blasting fire down on the ground. Spyro and Cynder helped defend the group by using firepower of their own. The dragons even stomped their feet and slammed their tails on the small Flood Forms

Luna and Toothless shoots Plasma Blasts at a swarm of Infection Forms. Stormfly shoots jets of fire from her mouth sending the Infection Forms ablaze. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at the swarm. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at the swarm obliterating them. Barf and Belch use their gas and spark attack blasting the swarm of Flood to oblivion

The Combat Forms of Marines, Elites, and surprisingly Brutes move in and charge toward the group. Master Chief hits a Marine Combat Form with the stock end of his Assault Rifle while Spartan Davis aims his Shotgun at a Brute Combat Form and blasts it to bits with a single shell. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam now had their Energy Swords out and cuts two Combat Forms, one Elite and one Brute down to pieces

Devon takes his Keyblade and slices a Marine Combat Form in half vertically downward. He then slices a Brute Combat Form to pieces, chopping off it's arms and then it's legs. Luna stays near Devon, protecting him from more Combat Forms, never leaving his side. Luna slams her tail into a Brute Combat Form, dismembering it's upper body and smashing it to pieces. Spyro uses his Flame Breath unleashing a stream of fire upon the Combat Forms. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing acid at the Combat Forms dissolving their bodies. Toothless rams his head into an Elite Combat Form destroying it with one hit. Stormfly flicks her tail at a few Marine Combat Forms sending spikes flying toward them. The spikes easily pierces their dismembered bodies, destroying them. Meatlug slams her bludgeon-like tail at a Brute Combat Form, smashing it to pieces. Hookfang slams his tail at one Combat Form smashing it to pieces. He then stomps his foot on the remaining pieces to ensure that it wouldn't get back up. Barf and Belch slammed their two tails into two Combat Forms, one Marine and one Elite easily destroying them

"Quickly! Let us find their ship. Make short work of this abomination!" The Arbiter says

"Right. We have to stop the Flood from taking hold of this city." Devon says

Master Chief notices a Weapons Stock housing Shotguns on it. He takes one Shotgun and equips himself with it along with his Assault Rifle. The group moves into a building, where a lone Marine is running away from a horde of infection forms. One of them latches onto the Marine

"Get it off! Get it off!"

The Flood Infection Form dives into the Marine's chest, gruesomely transforming him into a Flood Combat Form before the group's very eyes. They all watched in absolute horror as the Marine was mutated into a Flood Combat Form. The now turned infected Marine looks toward the group and lets out a primordial scream. Devon quickly cuts down the Combat Form with his Keyblade

Moving along, the heroes notice some Marines pinned down behind sandbags with more Flood surrounding the area. Unfortunately, the swarm of Flood overwhelms the Marines before the team could move in to save them and they were turned into Flood as well

"No!" Devon cries out

The Flood immediately turn their attention toward the group of heroes and attack them. Master Chief and Spartan Davis use their Shotguns and blast the Combat Forms to bits. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam swing their Energy Swords at the Combat Forms, slicing them to bits and pieces

Devon threw his Keyblade at an infected Marine slicing it in half across it's torso. Luna hits two infected Brutes with her wings instantly destroying them. She then slams her tail at an infected Elite that crept up behind her. Spyro uses his Ice Breath freezing an infected Elite in solid ice. He then rams his head into the frozen Flood smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing globs of poison at a group of infected Marines. The poison dissolves the Flood forms liquifying them. Toothless rams his head at an infected Marine knocking it into the air. He then fires a single Plasma Blast at it, blasting it to pieces. Stormfly flicks her tail sending multiple spikes toward an infected Brute hitting it multiple times. Hookfang sets his tail on fire and slams it at two infected Marines setting them on fire and destroying them. Barf spews out some gas toward the remaining Combat Forms. Belch then ignites the gas creating an explosion that destroys the Flood

"Wretched, accursed parasite! Rise up and I will kill you! Again and again!" The Arbiter says looking down at the dismembered body of a Flood Combat Form

The heroes move forward, reaching the other end of the warehouses. Upstairs, on the steel bridge, two Marines, one wielding a Flamethrower, try to combat the Flood as well, but they soon die and turn into one of them. Spartan Davis picks up the Flamethrower and burns down the two infected Marines. They head across the steel bridge and move toward a large hole in the floor which led into the office areas. They jump down and enter the next area. As soon as they reach the bottom, Master Chief has another vision involving Cortana. Unlike the previous visions he had earlier, this one seemed almost as if Cortana herself tried to contact him

"Chief! I can't tell you every-it's not safe. The Gravemind...it knows I'm in the sys-"

The group force their way through another wave of Flood, and find a marine huddling in a corner of the large room previously used as an Aid Station, surrounded by three dead marines. The Marine was holding a Magnum, burying his face in his hands. The group gasps in shock, horrified at the scene before them

"Oh, Thor..." Hiccup gasps

"Whoa..." Tuffnut and Ruffnut gasp

"What happened here?" Astrid asks gasping in horror

The group soon turn their attention toward the Marine huddling in the corner

"What happened?" Devon asks

"I...I didn't have a choice...The L.T...the Sergeant...they were all infected! I could see it crawling...sliding around beneath their skin! A-and then they got up...they s-started to talk! Oh, God! Their voices! Oh, God! No, make them stop! I did them a favor...y-yeah that's it. I helped them!"

The Marine bursts into tears

"Don't worry. We'll get you some help." Devon says

The Marine takes his pistol and aims it at his own head. Everyone's eyes widen in shock

"Maybe...maybe I need to help myself..."

The Marine puts his finger on the trigger, ready to fire the weapon and committ suicide

"No! Don't!" Devon cries out

The Marine ignores Devon and pulls the trigger, committing suicide. The Marine's brain and blood splatters out from the side of his head. The Magnum falls out of the Marine's hand. The suicidal Marine falls back against the wall and falls to the side onto the floor. Devon and his friends gasps in shock. Even the dragons were shocked by the Marine's choice of suicide. Devon closes his eyes feeling remorse for the Marine. The dragons whimper in sadness feeling sorry for the Marine. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam hang their heads in sadness also feeling sorry for the Marine

Feeling nothing more they could do for the Marine, the group moves on heading back outside into the lake bed where they previously fought the Scarab. The moment they head outside, they receive a transmission from Rtas 'Vadum, now known as the Shipmaster

"Hail, humans, and take heed. This is the carrier Shadow of Intent."

The heroes see three Elite-controlled battle cruisers fly in formation as an Assault Carrier slices overhead from Slipspace.

"Clear this sector, while we deal with the Flood." The Shipmaster says

Orbital Insertion Pods drop down onto the lake bed and several Spec Ops Elites led by a red Major Elite jump out and quickly deal with the Flood. The group make their way down toward the team of Elites and meet with them

"Brothers, I fear you bring bad news." The Arbiter says

"High Charity has fallen, become a dreaded hive!"

"And the fleet? Has quarantine been broken?" The Arbiter asks

"A single ship broke through our line, and we gave chase."

"But we had a fleet of hundreds!" Kira 'Vadam says

"Alas, sister. The Flood...It has evolved!"

"Evolved?!" Devon and his friends ask shocked in unison

"I don't like the sound of that." Fishlegs says nervously

"How could the Flood evolve?" Astrid asks

"The Flood are no different from the Heartless. It seems now they evolve just as the Heartless do." Devon says

"Devon's right. We've seen different kinds of Heartless. The Flood and the Heartless are very much similar." Luna says

"Whatever the case, we have to stop the Flood from spreading." Hiccup says

Toothless nods in agreement

"C'mon. We need to move." Devon says

With that said, the team moves across the lake bed with the team of Elites. As they move toward the ramp that leads up into the factory, more Flood Combat Forms jump up from the left-side and land infront of the group, blocking their path. Luna, Toothless and the dragons all roar at the Flood warning them to stay away. But regardless of their warning, the Flood attacks. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both throw a Frag Grenade at the Flood Combat Forms. The grenades detonate and blasts all the Flood forms to oblivion

More Combat Forms appear over the side, landing both infront and behind the group and attack. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam swing their Energy Swords, cutting down two Brute Combat Forms. Two Spec Ops Elites shoot their dual Plasma Rifles while two other Elites including the Major Elite swing their Energy Swords at some Marine and Brute Combat Forms

Luna slams her tail at an infected Marine, destroying it with one swipe of her tail. Spyro uses his Flame Breath unleashing a stream of fire setting the Flood Combat Forms of Brutes ablaze. Cynder uses her Wind Breath and blows away infected Marines sending them flying back off the side. Toothless hits two infected Brutes with his wings and then shoots a Plasma Blast at an infected Elite blasting it to bits. Stormfly flicks her tail at an infected Elite, launching multiple spikes and puncturing it in multiple places. Meatlug shoots an explosive Lava Blast at a small group of infected Marines, blowing them to pieces. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at some infected Marines, Brute and Elites sending them ablaze. Barf and Belch slam their tails at some infected Brutes destroying them with a single swipe

After dealing with the group of Flood, the team moves up the ramp. But before they could proceed back into the factory, the group encounters a new form of Flood further up the ramp. It's name: Pure Form

As it's name suggests, Flood Pure Forms were not the products of infecting a biological host, but instead composed entirely of Flood biomass. Unlike most Flood Forms the group has seen so far that involved an exoskeleton, Flood Pure Forms were more resiliant to damage. The reason: they are genetically composed of the same Flood super-cell which infects, mutates and transforms all other victims of the Parasite, but are made up entirely of recycled bones, muscles and other biomass collected by the Flood, rather than reanimated corpses

Flood Pure Forms had three different sub-forms: Stalker Form, Ranged Form and Tank Form

In Stalker Form, they appear to be crustacean-like with quite huge legs, and a distinctive crab/spider-like face. They are extremely agile and can jump large distances. They tend to crawl on ceilings and walls and they rarely attack with their claws using a hit-and-run tactic

In Ranged Form, they appear much like Flood Infection forms, but they have spikes on their bulbous body and can cling to ceilings or walls. Unlike Stalker Forms, they cannot move from a given spot and can fire sharp projectiles without the need of a weapon

In Tank Form, they become very large, pretty much the largest form of attacking Flood and are easily spotted from a distance. Unlike the other Flood Pure Forms, they can not climb on walls and ceilings and are snail-paced as implied by their slow speed. They also cannot wield any weapons as their arms have formed into spike-like claws. Basically, this kind of form specializes in melee attacks. These Flood can take a tremendous amount of damage and are quite capable of dishing out alot of damage themselves. They also occasionally spew Flood Infection Forms from their mouths unlike Carrier Forms which explode

The first form the group encountered was the Flood Tank Form

"Oh, so that's what you mean by the Flood evolving." Cynder says

"Uh, what is that?" Fishlegs asks scared

"A new kind of Flood." Hiccup says

"Yeah. A big and large one." Astrid says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis shoot their Assault Rifle and Shotgun at one of the Tank Forms, but they just absorb the attack. Their futile attempt to kill the Flood Form had little effect. Devon charges toward the Tank Form with his Keyblade running straight toward it. The Tank Form swings it's spike-like claw at Devon, but he ducks down and counters with a swing from his Keyblade. Devon's Keyblade somehow manages to take out the Flood Tank Form with only one hit. But unlike most Flood Forms which break apart, the Tank Form simply falls to the ground dead. The other Tank Form swings it's spike arm at Devon, but just like the first, he ducks down and swings a powerful blow to the Tank Form, killing it with one hit

"For some apparent reason, my Keyblade seems to be the only weapon that's effective against this new Flood." Devon says

"Well, maybe not the only one. I'm sure our Energy Swords are just as effective as your weapon, Devon." Kira 'Vadam says

"And I'm pretty sure the dragons can burn them down too." Hiccup says

"Perhaps." Devon says

Devon looks toward the team

"Well, let's waste no more time here. Let's keep moving." Devon says

After dealing with the Flood in the first area, the team moves back into the factory, moving through the tunnel and the room with the broken glass rooftop which was filled with more Flood. The team quickly makes short work of the Flood and proceed through the area. As they do, they recieve a transmission from Miranda Keyes via the COM Channel

"Chief, Davis, Devon, the Elites are looking for something. We didn't believe them when they told us." Miranda says

"It's Cortana! She's on that ship! Find her! Get her out!" Johnson says

"Cortana?!" Devon and his friends say in unison

"How did she get on that ship?" Snotlout asks

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get her back." Devon says

Once they were back outside, they encounter more Flood near the next lake bed. A friendly Phantom colored green to help identify them as allies hovers over to the group and drops more Elite reinforcements to help them fight the Flood. As the group fought the Flood alongside the Elites, they saw more forms of the Flood. One of them being two Stalker Forms which crawled toward them and tried to attack. The other being two Ranged Forms which were set up on alongside the exterior walls of the factory, shooting spikes at them

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam kill the two Stalker Forms with their Energy Swords, hitting them with only one slice. Luna and Toothless both shoot two Ranged Forms off the walls of the factory. The group encounters more Flood as they drew near the crashed Flood ship

"Hurry, humans! We seek the same prize. But our Shipmaster will sacrifice all to stop the Flood."

The team fight past dozens of Pure Forms, Combat Forms, and Infection Forms to the massive, burning hulk of the crashed Flood battle cruiser. Once they clear the area, they climb up an incline and find an ominous hole inside the ship's hull, leading into the interior

"We shall remain here. We will let nothing pass." The Arbiter says

"Go ahead, Chief. Find Cortana. We'll be here if you need us." Devon says

With that said, Master Chief heads inside the ship alone. He drops down the hole and enters the ship. As he moves through the wreckage and Flood Biomass that had spreaded all over the ship, Master Chief feels a presence talking to him. It was somewhat similar to having visions of Cortana talking to him, but it wasn't Cortana. It was the Gravemind telepathically talking to him. Around the same time, Devon also hears the Gravemind talking to him telepathically. Master Chief and Devon's vision becomes distorted and turns green. Tentacles appear in their vision. Unlike Master Chief, Devon gripped his head and cries out in pain, falling to his knees. The group outside immediately turn their attention toward Devon as he cries out in pain

"Devon?! Are you alright?! What's wrong?!" Luna asks worried for her love

Devon suddenly stops crying out in pain and stands on his knees idle

"Is he okay?" Astrid asks worried for Devon

"Devon?" Hiccup says reaching his hand for Devon

Before Hiccup could place his hand on Devon, the Keyblade Master snaps his head up, looking toward his friends and the Elites, making Hiccup pull his arm back. Devon's friends jump in shock. They looked at Devon and saw that his eyes were glowing with and eerie greenish glow. Even the blue crystal orb which glowed on Devon's chest also emitted an eerie greenish glow. The group also saw that he was in somekind of a trance. Devon rises up on his feet and stands before his friends and the Elites. In that moment, Devon spoke to them. But it wasn't his own voice. Instead, it was the Gravemind's

"Do not be afraid. I am peace...I am salvation..."

Devon's friends were utterly horrified. Even the dragons and Elites were horrified. The Gravemind was using Devon to speak to them telepathically through him. Never before had they seen something like this. Devon recovers from his trance, gasping in a huge amount of air, breathing heavily while falling on all fours

Around the same time, Master Chief moves deeper through the ship, passing several dead bodies of Elites. He then reaches a large room and sees a blue, flashing object at the other side of the room. But before he could reach it, the Gravemind spoke to him

Up top, the group gathered around Devon who continued breathing heavily for air

"Devon! Talk to me! Are you alright?!" Luna asks extremely worried

"It's...the Gravemind...He's...using me...to communicate..." Devon says breathing heavily

In that moment, Devon cries out in pain again, gripping his head

"Devon!" Luna cries out

Devon stops, rises to his feet and looks toward the group, back in his eerie trance, speaking in the Gravemind's voice

"I am a timeless chorus. Join your voice with mine, and sing victory...everlasting!"

Again, Devon recovers from his trance, gasping in a huge amount of air and breathing heavily on all fours. The dragons whimper in sadness feeling sorry for Devon. They also felt angry at the same time. Using Devon, their best friend to speak to them making him suffer in pain was unforgivable. Luna holds her head underneath Devon, helping him climb onto her, allowing him to rest on her back as he tried desperately to regain his energy

"It's ok, Devon. I'm here. Rest. You deserve it." Luna says

"Luna...guys..." Devon says weakly

"It's alright, Devon. We're all here for you." Hiccup says

Toothless walks up to Devon with a sad look on his face. Devon weakly lifts his head up to Toothless and looks at him with a slight smile on his face. He places his Right-hand on Toothless' head

"Toothless..." Devon says

Toothless nuzzles his head against Devon, offering him comfort

Inside the ship, in the central chamber, Master Chief reaches the device and finds finds Cortana in a small Covenant hand held memory unit

"Chief!" Cortana says

"Cortana?" Master Chief says confused

"High Charity, the Prophets' holy city, is on its way-" Cortana says before she was cut off

Cortana's projection above the holographic unit flickers and disappears

"Cortana!" Master Chief cries out

Suddenly, Master Chief hears a Phantom humming overhead. He turns and readies his Assault rifle. He looks up and sees the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark float down to him

"Reclaimer!" 343 Guilty Spark says surprised

Master Chief aims his Assault Rifle at the Monitor expecting it to attack him. Suddenly, a Flood Combat Form appears and 343 Guilty Spark turns and shoots a powerful beam destroying it in a single glancing hit. The Monitor turns back to the Covenant device where Cortana supposedly was, and begins to interface it with a beam projected from his central eye

"I must act quickly before your construct suffers any further trauma!" 343 Guilty Spark says

Master Chief places his Assault Rifle on his back, grabs 343 Guilty Spark, and pulls him away from the device

"Wait. Leave her alone." Master Chief says

"If we do not take this device to a safe location, somewhere I can make repairs..." 343 Guilty Spark says

343 Guilty Spark continues to try to project his energy beam into Cortana's storage unit and Master Chief pulls him away again

"On Halo, you tried to kill Cortana. You tried to kill me and my friends." Master Chief says

"Protocol dictated my response! She had the Activation Index and you were going to destroy my installation. You did destroy my installation. Now, I only have one function: to help you, Reclaimer. As I always should have done." 343 Guilty Spark says

Master Chief stares silently at 343 Guilty Spark, then slightly motions with Cortana's storage device. 343 Guilty Spark takes Cortana's device away, shooting his beam into it, while the Phantom projects a Gravity Lift. 343 Guilty Spark enters it first and Master Chief reluctantly follows

The Phantom takes off, flying away from the city of Voi with Devon's friends following the ship with Devon resting on Luna's back while two Covenant battlecruisers of the Fleet of Retribution glass Voi with their Energy projectors. Four vessels of the Sangheilian Fleet are gathered above the Portal. The group heads for the largest of the ships, The Shadow of Intent

(Moments Later)

Inside the bridge of the Shadow of Intent, Elites and humans are gathered around a long holographic table, with Shipmaster, Rtas 'Vadum floating on a gravity throne at one end with his Elite attendants, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam on one side. In the middle wasand Commander Miranda Keyes at the far side of the table. Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were able to fit inside the room with the Humans and Elites joining the meeting standing near Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam. Even Devon, who was now fully rested was in attendance. Luna and Toothless were both exceptionally close to Devon standing alongside him. They both cared about Devon with their lives and would do anything to protect him. Everyone was silent except for 343 Guilty Spark, who is bobbing at the center of the table and interfacing with Cortana's memory unit with his projector beam

"Will it live, Oracle? Can it be saved?" The Shipmaster asks

"Uncertain. This storage device has suffered considerable trauma. Its matrices are...highly unstable." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Perhaps one of our technicians-" Lord Hood says before the Shipmaster interrupts him

"That will not be necessary." The Shipmaster says

Coincidentally, the storage device works again, and a holographic projection of Cortana springs up

"Chief!"

"Success!" 343 Guilty Spark says

"High Charity, the Prophets' Holy City, is on its way to Earth. With an army of Flood. I can't tell you everything. It's not safe. The Gravemind...it knows I'm in the system."

Cortana's image flickers and stalls. The group soon realizes that it wasn't really Cortana. It was a message from her which meant Cortana still had to be in High Charity

"It's just a message." Master Chief says

"Let it play." The Shipmaster says

343 Guilty Spark jolts the device with another beam, playing the message, allowing it to continue

"But it doesn't know about the Portal, where it leads. On the other side, there's a solution. A way to stop the Flood, without firing the remaining Halo rings."

Suddenly, Cortana's skin lights up. She clutches her head, gasps in sudden pain and collapses onto the floor. Devon leans closer to Cortana's image, feeling worried for her

"Hurry, Chief...the Ark...there isn't much time."

Cortana's recording ends as she is left staring at Master Chief, Devon, and the rest of the group

"I'm...sorry." 343 Guilty Spark says

"No matter, Oracle. We've heard enough. Our fight is through the Portal, with the Brutes and the bastard Truth!" The Shipmaster says

Elites around the room raise their forearms and roar in agreement

"Fine. We'll remain here. Hold out as long as we can." Lord Hood says

"Did you not hear? Your world is doomed." The Shipmaster says

The Shipmaster's throne descends and he rises from his seat

"A Flood army, a Gravemind, has you in its sights! You barely survived a small contamination." The Shipmaster says

"And you, Ship Master, just glassed half a continent! Maybe the Flood isn't all I should be worried about..." Lord Hood says

"One single Flood Spore can destroy a species. Were it not for our Sister and the Arbiter's counsel, I would have glassed your entire planet!" The Shipmaster says

Lord Hood angrily raises his fist at the Shipmaster, but Miranda Keyes interrupts him

"Sir, with respect, Cortana has a solution." Miranda says

"Cortana? Did you see her condition? How damaged she is?" Lord Hood asks

While Lord Hood and Commander Keyes argue, Master Chief bends down and observes Cortana's pained, frozen figure, still collapsed on the holographic table

"She could be corrupted for all we know. Her 'solution' could be a Flood trap!" Lord Hood says

"We should go through the Portal, find out for sure." Miranda says

"What we should do Commander, is understand, clearly, that this is humanity's final stand, here, at Earth. We go, we risk everything. Every last man, woman and child. If we stand our ground, we might just have a chance." Lord Hood says

"No. If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won." The Arbiter says

"I'll find Cortana's Solution, and I'll bring it back." Master Chief says

"You mean 'we'll' find Cortana's Solution. Cortana's our friend too. We'll help find her solution, we'll stop the Flood, and we will find Cortana and bring her back." Devon says

"Earth...is all we have left. You trust Cortana that much?" Lord Hood asks

"Sir, yes sir." Master Chief says

"And so do I." Devon says

"If Devon trusts Cortana, then so do we." Hiccup says

Toothless nods in agreement. Pretty soon, Devon's friends all nod in agreement. Even the dragons nodded in agreement

"This is either the best decision you've ever made or the worst. Hell if it is, I doubt I'll live long enough to find out which." Lord Hood says

Lord Hood turns, looks silently at Miranda Keyes, and then exits the bridge

(Moments Later)

Inside the Shadow of Intent's hangar bay, both the Elites and the UNSC are getting ready for battle. While a Separatist Phantom drifts into the hangar on the far side, two M12 Warthogs race to the Forward Unto Dawn's loading bay, drawing near a group of Marines clustered around some UNSC crates

The Marines and Elites sat away from each other. A Sangheili Elite Major sat on a Ghost along with a few SpecOps Elites. A Beam Rifle rests next to the Ghost. Sergeant Johnson walks past the Elites with his arm full of Covenant Carbines. He stops and scoops up the Beam Rifle. The Major Elite rises off the Ghost challengingly around Johnson. Johnson ignores the Elites and continues walking

Nearby, a pair of ODSTs are joking with each other when The Arbiter, and Kira 'Vadam passes by with UNSC Weapons. The Arbiter held a Rocket Launcher over his shoulder and a Flamethrower in his left hand. Kira 'Vadam held Assault Rifles and Battle Rifles under her left-arm while holding a Machine Gun Turret in her Right-hand. The ODSTs and a pair of nearby Marines watch in awe. 343 Guilty Spark drifts through the Marines in tow behind the two Elites leaving a Marine speechless

Johnson rejoins the Marines, and begins to hand out Carbines. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam do the same for the Elites with the UNSC weapons

Not far from them, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins sat with their dragons, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch watching Devon, Luna, Spyro Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Master Chief, and Spartan Davis stood with Miranda Keyes at attention before Lord Hood, who looks at them grimly from the rear of the Pelican as the troop bay door shuts and the Pelican takes off. Miranda glances silently toward Devon, his friends, the dragons, and the two Spartans, and they leave, going off to their own business

Lord Hood's Pelican arcs away from the gathered Sangheilian Fleet as the Shadow of Intent powers its engines and thrusts into the Portal, followed by eight Cruisers, a Carrier, and the UNSC Frigates Forward Unto Dawn and Aegis Fate

(Moments Later)

As they traveled through Slipspace aboard The Shadow of Intent, Devon and his friends spoke with each other. Devon sat up against Luna's body as she curled up around him with her head lying on his lap as he rubbed her head. Ever since the Gravemind used Devon to telepathically communicate through him, Luna grew extremely worried for Devon and she never left his side since that fateful event. Even Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons were worried for Devon

"Devon, are you sure you're alright?" Luna asks worried

"Don't worry. I'll manage." Devon says

"Really? I mean what happened back there, outside the Flood ship. It was really scary." Astrid says

"Yeah. I know. I'll admit. I was frightened when that happened." Devon says

"What if the Dark Lord was capable of something like that? Putting someone in a trance, speaking through them with their own voice. That would really be frightening." Cynder says

"Hm." Devon says nodding in agreement

The group remains silent before Devon speaks

"You know, so far from what we've seen, the Flood, they're dangerous. Very dangerous. Just as dangerous as the Heartless.  
>They're just the kind of monsters the Dark Lord could use." Devon says<p>

"I hope not. We've seen what the Flood can do. They infect people, turn them into one of them." Astrid says

"They're just like the Heartless. They multiply and continue to grow in countless numbers." Hiccup says

"Imagine what the Dark Lord could do if he commanded them." Devon says

The group began thinking of horrible thoughts if Makuta Teridax, the Dark Lord of the Shadows ever commanded the Flood. Spyro and Cynder imagined their homeworld, Avalar, being invaded by the Flood, infecting all the Dragons, Cheetahs, and all their friends into one of them. Hiccup also imagined the same thing for his homeworld, Berk. He imagined the Vikings, the Dragons, his Father, Stoick, and Gobber being infected by the Flood, turning into one of them, slaughtering their own and spreading across all of Berk. While Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons began thinking of these worse case scenarios, Devon thought of a more horrifying one. One that was far beyond anything he could imagine. Devon imagined the Flood under the Dark Lord's command spreading throughout each and every world he and his friends had visited so far. Radiant Garden, The Pridelands, Camelot, Twilight Town, even Destiny Islands. Devon imagined that every world that he and his friends had visited were attacked by the Flood, constantly spreading, infecting each and every one of their friends, turning them into horrific monsters. The entire Universe plunged into anarchy and chaos. This was one thought he would not allow to come true

"No. We are going to deal with the Flood and eliminate them forever. Horrible Creatures like them should not allow to exist. I don't care if it's for a reason or not, the Flood is pure evil. And if the Dark Lord gets his hands on them, we are talking about a real worse case scenario." Devon says

"Probably not as bad as what the Dark Lord has planned up his sleeve." Spyro says

"Maybe not, but if he fails, this would act as a good back-up plan for him." Devon says

"Cortana said on the message that there was a solution to stop the Flood without firing the Halo Rings." Hiccup says

"Devon, what do you think it is?" Astrid asks

"I'm not sure. But I guess we'll have to find out for ourselves, once we deal with the Prophet of Truth and the Covenant. Right now, they're the only thing that matters." Devon says

"Hopefully, once we reach the Ark, we can stop Truth from using it." Luna says

"We'll stop him. We have to. This world and quite possibly the Universe depends on us. If we fail, the Halo Rings will kill everyone." Devon says

"Yeah. Including us." Snotlout says

"But what if the Dark Lord finds one of the Halo Rings or worse, the Ark after we defeat Truth?" Cynder asks

"He won't. After we've completed our task here, once we've helped deal with the Covenant and the Flood, we seal the Keyhole to this world, so that no one can ever use them. Hopefully, the UNSC will work on putting the Halo Rings and perhaps the Ark out of commission, for good. But if we somehow find a way to destroy the Halo Rings, The Ark, and the Flood, I'd say that's good enough for all of us. Devon says

The group all nod in agreement as they prepare for their journey toward the Ark

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Time to move out. After fighting off against the Covenant, the group now has to contend with the Flood which began spreading all over the city of Voi. The group fights valiantly against the Flood, saving what lives they can, but none could stand against the Flood's onslaught. The Shipmaster and the Elites lend their support to the UNSC and the group aiding them in their struggle against the Flood. With the Elites joining them, the group moves toward the crashed Flood ship. During their trip, they discover that Cortana was onboard the ship. And soon enough, they reach the Flood ship. Master Chief enters alone while the rest of the team stays outside to secure the area. As Master Chief proceeds through the ship, the Gravemind speaks telepathically to him. Around the same time, the Gravemind speaks through Devon, using him as a way to communicate to the rest of the group. Who would've thought it? The Gravemind speaking through Devon telepathically. Well, Luna and the dragons sure don't like that idea. And I'm sure the Elites aren't so fond of the idea either. Master Chief finds Cortana in a Covenant device. He then meets the Monitor, 343 Guilty Spark who offers a helping hand despite their last encounter on Installation 04. With the entire team of Humans and Elites onboard the Shadow of Intent with Devon and his friends, they decipher the device and realize that it wasn't Cortana, but a message from her which warns them about the Flood. The message also tells of a solution to stop the Flood without activating the Ark and the other Halo Rings. Anyone care to guess what the solution is? Now, the group prepares for their trip toward the Ark to stop the Prophet of Truth and find Cortana's solution for the Flood. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	22. The Ark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>The Separatist Cruisers and Carrier arrive at the other side of the Slipspace Portal. A colossal structure is below them. It was the Ark. And up ahead was the Brute Fleet<p>

(Shadow of Intent)

"Brute ships. Staggered line! Shipmaster, they outnumber us, three-to-one!"

"Then it is an even fight. All Cruisers, fire at will! Burn their mongrel hides!" The Shipmaster says

(UNSC Foward Unto Dawn)

A squad of ODSTs and Marines board a Pelican with Master Chief and Spartan Davis. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup,  
>Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were waiting to drop down to the structure with the Pelicans<p>

"Truth's ship isn't taking part in the attack. He must've gone to ground!" Miranda says

"Roger that, Ma'am! We're on him! Kick the door!" Johnson says

The Pelican that had Johnson, Master Chief and Spartan Davis onboard drops out of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn with five other Pelicans along with Devon and his friends following on their dragons from a hatch underneath the ship. Devon and his friends were enveloped with blue aura providing them with oxygen in the region of space as they descend toward the structure. During the descent, the two fleets begin to engage each other. As they breach through the Loyalist Fleet, one Pelican is shot and destroyed by Seraph fighter-interceptors while the rest make it unscathed. The team soon began entering the atmosphere of the structure. Devon and the Dragonriders manage to safely travel with the Pelican into the atmosphere. As they enter the atmosphere, Master Chief checks on Johnson in the cockpit, then returns to the back, where several Marines and ODSTs sit, readying themselves for battle

"We good, Hocus?" Johnson asks

"She's a little cooked, Sergeant Major...But she'll hold."

"Alright. Pop the hatch!"

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both grab two Sniper Rifles. Master Chief slams a mag into his Sniper Rifle while Spartan Davis cocks his Sniper Rifle. The hatch of the Pelican opens, revealing a massive desert. It also reveals Devon and his group flying behind the Pelican. Devon gives the two Spartans a two-fingered salute, acknowledging them while they nod at him and his friends

"That's some view."

"Enjoy it while you can, Marines. Soon as we land, we're right back to it. Priority one: Secure a Landing Zone for the Commander's Frigate. Keep your eyes and ears open. We need all the Intel we can get... on wherever the hell we are." Johnson says

The Pelicans touch down on a rocky platform

"Stand to, Marines!" Johnson says

"HOO-RAH!"

"Go, go, go!" Johnson says

Devon and his friends manage to land gently on the ground meeting the two Spartans and the ODSTs. The Marines remained onboard the Pelicans. Another Pelican lands, dropping off two more ODSTs. As the team moves on, one ODST spots what looks like the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in the sky

"Hey, check it out. In the sky. Is that-?"

"Hey, focus! We got a job to do."

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch also look up toward the sky, looking at the Milky Way Galaxy

"Whoa. What is that?" Tuffnut asks

"It sure is pretty to look at." Ruffnut says

"Guys, c'mon. Let's go." Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang move ahead while Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch move to catch up

"Mutton heads." Snotlout says

The team takes up positions on a ledge, overlooking a Covenant encampment. An ODST with red armor trim who was the Squad Leader for the ODSTs directs his attention toward the two Spartans, Devon and his friends

"Chief, Davis, Devon, eyes on."

The ODST Leader leads the team up the hill. Devon looks toward his friends and puts a finger to his mouth. He then gestures his friends to follow him. Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons nod in understanding. Quietly, the team moves up the hill

"Got a good angle."

The team sets up firing positions. The two Spartans were up on the hill with the ODST Leader while Devon and his friends follow the ODSTs down a different path toward the Covenant camp

"You take the first shot."

Master Chief fires his Sniper Rifle shooting a Brute with a headshot. Spartan Davis shoots another Brute with a headshot. Both Brutes fall to the ground dead. The rest of the team opens fire. The Covenant troops were now aware to the group's presence

"Alright, guys! It's showtime!" Devon says

Devon and his friends move into the area and attack the Covenant with the ODSTs at the rear providing covering fire with Battle Rifles

Devon slashes two Grunts and two Jackals with his Keyblade. He then moves toward a Brute, kicks it's Spiker out of it's hand, and hits it with multiple slashes. Luna grabs a Grunt in her jaws and clamps down on it, killing the Grunt. She then tosses the dead Grunt aside and slams her tail at two Jackals, swatting them away. Spyro rams his head into a Jackal, knocking it down to the ground. He then stomps down on it with his feet. Cynder slams her tail at two Grunts, swatting them away. Toothless hits two Grunts with his wings, then jumps and slams his body into a Brute. Stormfly flicks her tail, launching several spikes toward another Brute, puncturing it in multiple places. Meatlug rams her head into Brute, knocking it down to the ground. She then body slams the Brute, crushing it with her stomach. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and swings it toward another Brute, swatting it away. Barf and Belch both grab two jackals in their jaws, slams them together and tosses them away

Master Chief and Spartan Davis help clear out the Covenant, being careful not to shoot Devon and his friends. The ODSTs help clear out the remaining Covenant with their weapons

Through tactical advantage and sniper fire, the Covenant soldeirs were wiped out. Before they proceed, they spot a hologram of the Prophet of Truth

"My Dreadnought cannot rise. Even now it is engaged, turn death into war for this new world. Do not relent until the heretic ships are smashed!" The Prophet of Truth says

The team pushes on through the nearby cave. On the other side, they watch as a Phantom assembles an Anti-Aircraft Battery

"They're setting up an AA battery. That thing'll tear the Dawn apart..."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Devon says

Spartan Davis takes the first shot, shooting the Jackal that was up on the Anti-Aircraft Battery and the rest of the team engages the enemy. The Phantom abandons a piece of the battery and flees. Devon climbs onto Luna's back and takes off into the air with Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens on their dragons

"Ok, guys! Let's fly!" Devon says

"You heard him, gang! Let's go!" Hiccup says

"Yeah!" Snotlout says

"Whoo!" Fishlegs says

Master Chief fires his Sniper Rifle, hitting a Brute Captain with a direct headshot, blowing off it's helmet and putting a hole in it's head. The Brute falls back on the ground dead. The Grunts watch the Brute Captain fall dead and began to cower running around. Even the Jackals were running around in panic

"Our leader is dead! Flee!"

One of the Brutes grabs a Grunt and shoves him back into the fight

"Fight back you cowards! Get back here and fight!"

Master Chief lands another headshot to the same Brute that grabbed the Grunt, making it fall to the ground dead. The Grunts continue to run around in panic

Devon and Luna fly alongside Hiccup and Toothless as they fly in to attack the Covenant troops

"Hiccup, Toothless, hit 'em with some Plasma Blasts!" Devon says

"You heard Devon, bud. Let's take 'em out." Hiccup says

Luna and Toothless swoop down and hit two Brutes with a single Plasma Blast. Spyro and Cynder flew alongside Devon and Luna attacking the Covenant with their breath attacks. Spyro uses his Fire Breath, shooting fireballs down on a few Grunts. Cynder uses her Poison Breath, spewing globs of poison down on a few Jackals. Stormfly flies down and shoots a jet of fire down on a Brute, lighting it on fire

The Grunts and Jackals ran around the area, trying to escape the flying Dragonriders

"Winged beasts! Run!"

"Ha Ha! This is too easy!" Snotlout says

Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire, setting the Grunts and Jackals ablaze. Barf and Belch fly in, leaving a trail of gas from Barf's mouth. The gas covers several Grunts and Jackals along with two Brutes. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a line of explosions which blows away the Covenant soldiers

With the area clear, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons land on the ground and meet up with Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and the ODSTs

"That was awesome! You totally owned those suckers!"

"Hell yeah they did!"

"Thanks. Now let's keep moving." Devon says

After taking out the Covenant Forces, the group continues up a hill on the other side of the area. When they reach the top, they recieve a transmission from Miranda Keyes on the COM Channel

"Chief, Davis, Devon, I'm giving the Brutes all I've got...but this is a heavy-weight fight! The Dawns only got the tonnage to last a few rounds. Find me a place to set her down. Over!" Miranda says

"Hang tight, ma'am. We're on it." Devon says

The heroic team heads through the structure at the top of the hill. They enter and head through a hallway moving through the structure. Coming out on the other side, they see a burning Longsword roar through the canyon

"Thrusters are gone, I can't control it!"

The Longsword disappears out of sight and a muffled rumble was heard. The group notices a few Marines nearby and meet up with them

"Flak got our Pelican too. But before we went down, we spotted a good LZ. If we can get to our vehicles, we'll lead you to it."

"Good. The Commander is depending on us to find an LZ for her to set down. We need to move fast before the Brutes shoot her down." Devon says

The team looks over an area at the bottom of the ledge they were standing on. Several Grunts and Brutes were guarding the crashed Pelican and Mongooses which presumably fell out when the Pelican was shot down. They move into attack positions along the ledge and attack the Covenant troops

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both shoot their Sniper Rifles at two Brutes which were near a demolished Warthog. Devon takes his Keyblade and throws it toward the Grunts. Devon's Keyblade spins in the air toward the Grunts, homing in on their targets. The Keyblade hits the Grunts and takes them out. Devon catches his Keyblade back in his hand. The ODSTs and Marines quickly gun down the Grunts with their Battle Rifles

With the crash-site clear, the team moves down to check on the crashed Pelican and the Mongooses. But before the group could take off, two Brute Prowlers show up and attacks

"We've got more of them!"

"Take cover!"

The Brutes on the Prowler's Turrets fires at the group, shooting plasma shots at them, but they took cover behind the crashed Pelican and some large rocks. The two Spartans take their Sniper Rifles and shoot the two Brute Gunners out of the gunner seats, hitting them with headshots. Then, they take out the Brutes driving the Prowlers, also hitting them with headshots

The crash-site was now clear again, the group checks back on the crashed Pelican. Spartan Davis had used up most of his Sniper Rifle Ammo, so he switched it for a Rocket Launcher he found scattered on the ground near the Pelican. Master Chief had also used up his Sniper Rifle, so he switches it for an Assault Rifle. Both Spartans restocked on ammunition for their Battle Rifles. The ODSTs manage to find several Rocket Launchers for the Mongooses. As the team checked up on the crash site, they heard several radio transmissions of the ongoing space battles above them. Some of the voices on the radio belonged to the Shipmaster and Commander Miranda Keyes while some of the voices belonged to some Longsword pilots

"Hit them again! And again! And again!" The Shipmaster says

"Got a lock! Fox, Fox!"

"Negative, protect the Pelicans!" Miranda says

"Two contacts at point two-three-eight!" Miranda says

"Affirmative, I see 'em!"

"Point laser fire, break off!"

"I'm hit, I'm hit!"

"Fire pods one through twelve. Archers away." Miranda says

"Suppress with me, point laser batteries. Forward lasers, draw their fire." The Shipmaster says

"Engage those Seraphs!" Miranda says

"Roger that, ma'am! Engaging the Seraphs!"

"Got one breaking off!"

"Stay on 'em!"

"Seraphs, on my six!"

"Scratch one, coming about."

"Wow. Sounds like quite a battle going on up there." Fishlegs says looking up toward the sky with Meatlug

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do for them down here." Hiccup says

"C'mon. We need to find that LZ for the Commander." Devon says

Master Chief mounts a Mongoose with Spartan Davis riding shotgun wielding his Rocket Launcher. The ODSTs mount the remaining Mongooses while the Marines take the still operational Brute Prowlers. Devon and his friends were already on their dragons, so they were good to go

"Mount up. Let's find that LZ. Follow us, all the way down this canyon."

With everyone mounted up, the team move on through the canyon. The Mongooses and Prowlers jump a rock ramp, flying through the air and enter the next area. They encounter Covenant patrols such as Ghosts and Brute Choppers

Still flying through the air, Spartan Davis fires his Rocket Launcher, shooting a rocket which homes in on a Brute Chopper. The rocket hits the Brute Chopper and explodes, destroying the vehicle and killing the Brute driving it. The rest of the ODSTs that were on the other Mongooses also shoot their Rocket Launchers toward the Covenant Vehicles. One ODST manages to hit a Brute Chopper piloted by a Brute while another ODST hits a Ghost piloted by a Grunt

Devon and his friends fly in and help the team take care of the Covenant vehicles. Luna swoops down on a Brute Chopper and grabs the Brute driver in her jaws, plucking it out of the vehicle. Toothless swoops down on another Brute Chopper and plucks the Brute driver out of the vehicle with his jaws. With their drivers removed from their seats, the vehicles crash into some large rocks and explodes

After clearing the first area of the canyon, the team moves up the hill, past the wreckage of the downed Longsword and move further through the area, passing a crashed Phantom. They head into another canyon with a large Forerunner wall built in between the cliffs. On the high level above them, the Brutes and Grunts were engaged with Sentinels

"Careful, team. Brutes must've tripped a defense system."

Moving toward the Forerunner wall, heads up the hill to the upper level. From there, they help the Sentinels clear the area of Covenant. Two ODSTs shoot their Rocket Launchers toward two Shade Turrets which were set up along the way. The team pushes across the way, taking out Brutes and Grunts with the Sentinels giving them support, firing their energy beams

Two more Shade Turrets were set up on the right ledge. Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout and Hookfang fly in to deal with the two turrets

"More turrets!" Fishlegs says

"Not for long!" Snotlout says

Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast toward the one Shade Turret, blasting it to pieces of scrap metal

"Boom! Nothing but scrap!" Snotlout says

"Okay, girl! Let's take out that turret! Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoots an explosive Lava Blast toward the other Shade Turret. The Lava Blast hits the Shade Turret, destroying it in a big explosion. As soon as the area was clear, Johnson's Pelican flies over the wall and hovers infront of the team. Devon and his friends were up infront of the team of Mongooses and Prowlers, looking toward Johnson's Pelican

"Ma'am, Hocus almost got her wing shot off. But we spotted a structure on the other side of this wall. It matches Cortana's description of the map room from the first Halo ring." Johnson says

"A Cartographer. Good. Should help us fix Truth's location. Secure the LZ, and we'll push through that wall." Miranda says

"Roger that. Follow my Pelican, team! The LZ's this way." Johnson says

The team began following Johnson's Pelican as he led them into another canyon. They couldn't help but notice the Sentinels were following them. Moving into the next area, they notice two Marines pinned down by a group of Covenant. The team quickly clears out the area and meets up with the Marines near a cave

"The LZ's through this cave. Watch yourselves, they've got Covenant heavy armor!"

The team heads through the cave and arrive at a sandy plateau. On the other side of the plateau, two Anti-Air Wraiths were firing at the skies, filling it with Fuel Rod fire. There was also a Wraith Battle Tank on the right side with a Support Tower, and a few Brutes on the left, taking up another Support Tower. The group moves in and attacks the Covenant forces

Devon and his friends moves with the two Spartans while the ODSTs and Marines on their Mongooses and Prowlers moves to take out the Brutes on the left side

Master Chief and Spartan Davis drive toward the Wraith Battle Tank, avoiding the gunner fire and mortar shots. Spartan Davis fires one rocket which takes out the Brute Gunner. He then fires two more rockets which takes out the Wraith. Devon throws his Keyblade at the Support Tower. Devon's Keyblade glows with blue light as it flies toward the tower. The Keyblade hits the tower, stabbing into the platform. The Brutes who were on the tower look toward Devon's Keyblade believing he had missed them

"Ha! The pathetic human missed!"

Devon's Keyblade glows brighter with it's blue light. Within moments, the support tower explodes, killing the two Brutes that were on it

On the other side of the area, the ODSTs on the Mongooses shoot their Rocket Launchers toward the Brute soldiers, blasting them to bits. The Prowlers helps support them by shooting the turret mounted on the vehicles. Two ODSTs shoot their Rocket Launchers at the Support Tower. Their rockets manage to destroy the Support Turret

With both sides clear, the team moves to take out the two Anti-Air Wraiths. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at one Wraith. Spyro helped out by using his Fire Breath, shooting fireballs toward the Wraith. Cynder helped out by using her Light Breath, shooting blasts of light. Stormfly lended them her support by shooting spikes from her tail. Meatlug, Hookfang, and Barf and Belch also helped out with their firepower. The dragons overwhelmed the Wraith with their firepower and destroyed it

The ODSTs and Marines moved up the left side and fired at the second Anti-Air Wraith with their own firepower, using their Rocket Launchers and the Prowler's Plasma Turrets. With all their combined firepower, the team of soldiers manage to take out the Wraith

The plateau was now clear of Covenant. With the LZ now secure, Spartan Davis makes the call

"Foward Unto Dawn, this is Sierra-217, the LZ is secure. You're clear to land, Commander."

"Roger that. Beginning my descent." Miranda says

Within moments, the team sees the UNSC Frigate, Foward Unto Dawn coming into view

"Look! Up high! Here she comes!"

"Is the Dawn rated for atmosphere?"

"Guess we're gonna find out...hey! Take cover!"

"Brace yourselves!" Devon says

The UNSC Forward Unto Dawn swoops in dramatically, kicking up dust and sending the vehicles, corpses and debris from the previous battle tumbling and flying across the plateau with powerful gusts. The group brace themselves against the strong winds as the large ship touches down. Once the powerful gusts of wind has settled down, the ship's hangar lowers, revealing three Scorpion tanks and a Warthog. 343 Guilty Spark descends as well. The team moves toward the ship

"Thanks. I wouldn't have lasted much longer up there. Come to the back of the frigate. Did the Elites get a fix on the Cartographer?" Miranda asks

"Yes, ma'am. Just on the other side of that wall. But it's surrounded by Brute heavy armor." Johnson says

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. If we can't fly over the wall, we'll go right through it. Chief, Davis, take the tanks, lead the way. Devon, you and your friends do what you can with your dragons and follow them." Miranda says

"Sure thing, Commander. We'll do whatever it takes to get to the Cartographer." Devon says

"Good. If you find any locked doors, Spark will be happy to pry them open." Miranda says

The Tanks and Warthogs leave the Hangar Bay, and Johnson's Pelican drops off Gunnery Sergeant Stacker and a few of his Marines to pilot the vehicles

"I will certainly try my best, though I am unfamiliar with this facility." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Alright then, you heard the lady." Johnson says

343 Guilty Spark hovers near one of the Scorpions

"Shall I help you choose a vehicle, Reclaimer? This one seems in very good condition, primitive armor not withstanding." 343 Guilty Spark says

"A tank's a tank, light-bulb. Team, get back to the wall. I'll help the Commander secure the Dawn. Then we'll meet you at the Cartographer." Johnson says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis mount two Scorpions while the Marines and ODSTs ride the tread covers while some other Marines take the Warthog

"Mount up! Let's roll!" Johnson says

"Oo-rah!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yee-haw!"

With everyone mounted up, the team moves out. Ghosts and a Prowler pour in through the cave in the cliff, but the Scorpions with their blazing firepower immediately engages them

"Hey, how does 90 millimeters of tungsten strike you?" Sgt. Stacker says

The Scorpions shoot one shell into the Ghosts, taking them out with no problem

"Tank beats Ghost!"

Moments after the Ghosts and Prowler were destroyed, a pair of Hunters pop out and meet the team. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire their main cannons and takes out the two Hunters with only one shot

"Tank beats Hunter!"

The team moves back into the cave. When they reach the other side, they notice a Phantom setting up a Support Tower. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both fire at the Phantom, hitting it with multiple hard-hitting shells. Eventually, the Phantom falls to the ground and explodes, taking out the Support Tower in the process

"Tank beats everything! Oh, man! I could do this all day!"

"Yeah? Well, nothing can compare to riding Dragons!" Devon says

The team make their way back to the wall where a locked door prevents any entry into the Forerunner facility. Armor resistance made out of Wraiths, Choppers, and Ghosts along with various Covenant infantry defend it

"All armor, form up on the lower doorway. Chief, Davis, Devon, get upstairs, have your robot pick that lock!" Sgt. Stacker says

"I beg your pardon? I am 343 Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation 04."

"Yeah, well...you're also our ticket through this wall. So if you don't mind?" Sgt. Stacker says

"I will gladly aid the Reclaimer's progress." 343 Guilty Spark says

While Devon and his friends storms the upper level with the two Spartans, the other tank and other vehicles meet up at the lower door, clearing resistance along the way. The upper level was soon clear and the team disembarks. Master Chief and Spartan Davis exit the Scorpions while Devon and the Viking Teens climb off their dragons. As they do, 343 Guilty Spark hovers nearby and meets with them

"Please, use caution! Avoid collateral damage! While this facility appears quite durable on the surface, no doubt there are delicate facilities below the facade." 343 Guilty Spark says

The group turns their attention toward the door

"Odd, for a door to require such brute-force security protocols." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Can you get it open?" Devon asks

"Of course. One moment, Reclaimer." 343 Guilty Spark says

343 Guilty Spark projects a blue beam of energy from his central eye at the door. The door slides upward and opens up for the group

"There we are. Please, follow me." 343 Guilty Spark says

The heroes follow 343 Guilty Spark into the Security Wall. As they do, the Marines who rode with Master Chief and Spartan Davis takes control of the two Scorpions and drives them down to the other vehicles. While the heroes follow 343 Guilty Spark down an incline, a Sentinel exits a hatch from the wall across from them and examines them. They soon reach another door, but 343 Guilty Spark opens it up for them. Through the door, the group enters a large room. They look down and see the vehicles on the left side of the room

"Here, this panel will activate a bridge. Place your hand on the pad, Reclaimer." 343 Guilty Spark says

Master Chief activates the panel, making a light bridge appear. The Scorpions and Warthogs move across the bridge

"Excellent. This way!" 343 Guilty Spark says

The group pushes on following 343 Guilty Spark. They then recieve a transmission from Miranda Keyes

"Good work, team. Link up with our armor on the far side of the wall. Make your way down to the Cartographer." Miranda says

As they move through next room, the building shakes and trembles violently. 343 Guilty Spark opens another door which led back outside. As the heroes walk out, a massive leg slams down as a Scarab walks right over them. They quickly jump back and avoid getting crushed

"Whoa! That was close!" Hiccup says

"Yeah. Too close." Fishlegs says

"Heads up, we got trouble!" Johnson says

The team notice a Warthog with an M68 Gauss Cannon driving toward them with Ghosts trailing it. The Ghosts manage to kill the gunner. Spartan Davis moves in with his Rocket Launcher and takes out the two Ghosts with two rockets

"Sir, Hog's all yours! Let's hit that hostile armor!"

Master Chief takes the driver seat while Spartan Davis takes the Gauss Cannon. The Marine jumps over to the passenger seat and accompanies them. The two Spartans heads back down through the rocky area with Devon and his friends following on their dragons. They encounter gun emplacements and Ghosts, but they make short work of them. They meet up with the team of Scorpions begin their assault

"All armor, form up! Hit 'em where it hurts!" Sgt. Stacker says

The heroic force pushes down the hill. Wraiths, Choppers, Ghosts and a Phantom meet the heroes and fight back

"Target those Wraiths!"

Two Wraiths fire mortar shots at the team, but they manage to move out of the way. The team quickly takes out the two Wraiths and clear the first line

"First line, clear! Move up!" Sgt. Stacker says

The team move on to the next line of Wraiths, assisted by Ghosts and Choppers. The heroes quickly take out the Ghosts and Choppers then focus on the Wraiths. With their combined firepower, the Wraiths were easily destroyed and the second line was clear

"Second line, clear! Push forward!" Sgt. Stacker says

The Scarab crawls down the side of the Cartographer building and onto the battlefield

"Scarab's back! This time it means business!"

"Bravo, flank and cover! I want everybody supporting the Chief and his group! They'll take it down!" Sgt. Stacker says

The tanks provide long range fire, giving the heroes covering fire. Brute Choppers move in to assist the Scarab, but the Scorpions quickly take them out. The Scarab targets the two Spartans and fires it's main cannon, shooting a massive green energy beam toward them. Master Chief manages to drive the Warthog out of the way and dodge the energy beam. The Scarab shoots it's turret on it's back, firing blue blasts of energy toward the Warthog. Again, Master Chief drives the vehicle out of the way. The Scarab moves around, trying to get a fix on the two Spartans

Eventually, the Scarab fires another green energy beam from it's main cannon and manages to hit the Warthog. The vehicle spins uncontrollably as it is hit by the Scarab's beam. The two Spartans and the Marine accompanying them were thrown out of the Warthog. The Warthog crashes onto the ground and explodes. The trio were dazed by the attack from the Scarab. They look up and saw the Scarab's metal leg, ready to crush them. But before the Scarab could crush them, the two Spartans and the Marine were swept out of the way of the massive metal leg. They look up and saw Luna, Toothless and Stormfly holding them by their arms. Luna and Toothless held onto Spartan Davis and Master Chief in their arms while Stormfly had the Marine in her talons. The two Spartans looks up and saw the two Night Furies looking down on them. Luna and Toothless both gave Spartan Davis and Master Chief a gummy smile

"Hey, you alright?" Devon asks as he, Hiccup and Astrid look down at the trio

"We are now." Spartan Davis says

"Thanks." Master Chief says

"Oh man. That was really cutting it close. Whew. Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it." Astrid says

"Hold on! We'll get you onto the Scarab!" Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless flew toward the Scarab with Master Chief and Spartan Davis while Astrid and Stormfly flew away with the Marine, getting him to safety. Once the two Night Furies were over the Scarab, they gently set the two Spartans down on the upper deck. Then, they fly safely away from the Scarab. The two Spartans move through the upper deck, gunning down Brutes and Grunts with their Battle Rifles. They could also hear the Prophet of Truth speaking within the Scarab

"I opened the portal to this hallowed place, this shelter from Halo's fire, in the hopes that more of our Covenant would join us. Alas, save for a rabble of Heretics and their Demon allies, we are all that remains on this new world. So we must temper joy and sorrow in our hearts, for those who were left behind." The Prophet of Truth says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis moves to the back of the Scarab, gunning down any Brutes and Grunts that stood in their path. They reach the core and toss two Plasma Grenades at it. The Grenades sticks to the core and detonate, destroying it. The Scarab began to malfunction. The two Spartans rush onto the upper deck of the Scarab and jump. Luna and Toothless fly in and catch them on their backs. The entire heroic force moves to a safe distance away from the Scarab. Within moments, the Scarab detonates in a large, deafening explosion. Soon after, the team recieves a transmission from the Shipmaster

"Not bad. I saw that explosion from orbit. Truth's fleet lies in ruins. Find where the liar hides...so I may place my boot between his gums!" The Shipmaster says

"We'll know soon enough, Shipmaster." Miranda says

The group heads up the spire, moving up the ramps that led to the top. When they reach the top, they meet with The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, and two Marines

"Well done, my friends." The Arbiter says

"Yes. Very well done, friends." Kira 'Vadam says

With the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam now joining them, the group enters the facility. The team moves to a door and notice that 343 Guilty Spark was having trouble opening it

"Hey, what gives?"

"It seems I've...crossed a circuit." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Well, let me have a look."

One of the Marines approaches the door. 343 Guilty Spark fires a blue laser at the Marine making him yelp in pain, jumping back. Luna and Toothless didn't like what they saw and they both snarled at 343 Guilty Spark

"Oracle!" Kira 'Vadam says

"Little bastard stung me!"

"I did not want you to come to any harm." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Kind of a funny way of showing it."

343 Guilty Spark gets back to work on the door. Eventually, he succeeds in opening it. The team moves cautiously around the Monitor. Luna and Toothless both growl at 343 Guilty Spark with angry looks, showing him their teeth. The team enters the next room which was filled with sleeping Grunts

"Slothful runts. Kill them as they sleep." The Arbiter says

Spartan Davis pulls out a Combat Knife, sneaks up to a Grunt in a crouched position and stabs his knife into it's head, piercing it's brain. Master Chief moves up to one Grunt and hits it with the stock end of his Battle Rifle. The Arbiter sneaks up to another Grunt and drives his Energy Sword into it's head. Kira 'Vadam sneaks up to another Grunt and snaps it's head

The heroes quietly head their way down to the second part of the facility. They then enter the next room where a bunch of Grunts are sleeping and a Brute is patrolling on a ramp on the top of the room. Spartan Davis moves up the ramp, quietly approaching the Brute. Once he reaches it, Spartan Davis pushes the Brute down and stabs it in the back. The Brute falls to the floor dead. With the patrolling Brute dead, the rest of the team quickly takes out the sleeping Grunts

After clearing the second level, the group moves down to the third level. But before they reach the door, a Brute spots them. Spartan Davis quickly sprints toward the Brute and tackles it to the ground. Once on the ground, Spartan Davis takes out his Combat Knife and drives it into the Brute's head, killing it instantly

Unfortunately, the next room was full of Brutes and a few Jackals who were now aware to the group's presence. The team moves in and engages the Covenant soldiers

Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle at two Jackals, hitting the gaps in their shields making them stagger. With the defense thrown off, Master Chief hits the Jackals with headshots. Spartan Davis takes out a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin, and tosses it toward two Jackals and two Brutes. The grenade detonates and kills the Jackals and Brutes, blowing them away. The Arbiter fires his Carbine Rifle at one Brute, hitting it with a headshot. Kira 'Vadam takes out a Plasma Grenade, primes it, and throws it toward one Brute. The grenade sticks to the Brute's head and detonates, killing the Brute. Devon throws his Keyblade toward the last remaining Brute, hitting it in it's stomach. Next, he teleports close to it, takes his Keyblade and slams it further into the Brute's stomach. He then turns his Keyblade over and slashes the Brute upward. He finishes with a kick to the Brute's chest, knocking it to the ground

Clearing the room, they head outside where a terminal to the Cartographer sits at a ledge awaiting the group

"The Cartographer. Come, it awaits your approval." 343 Guilty Spark says

The group approach the Cartographer as Master Chief activates it while The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam keep watch on the balconies behind the hologram. Upon activating the Cartographer, a holographic projection of the Milky Way appears before the group

"That's...our galaxy. We're beyond the rim." Master Chief says

"Two to the eighteenth light years from galactic center, to be precise." 343 Guilty Spark says

The hologram changes to a map of The Ark

"What is this place?" Snotlout asks

"The Ark." 343 Guilty Spark says

"This is the Ark?" Hiccup asks

"I always assumed it was part of a...Shield installation, but it seems I was mistaken." 343 Guilty Spark says

"That's a first." Astrid says crossing her arms

343 Guilty Spark turns around and looks toward Astrid

"Not at all. While I had a complete understanding of Installation 04, my makers wisely limited my knowledge of all other strategic facilities. Compartmentalization, in case I was ever captured by the Flood." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Can you tell us where we are exactly?" Devon asks

"Here." 343 Guilty Spark says hovering near a specific highlighted area on the hologram

"And Truth?" Davis asks

"Near one of the Ark's superluminal communication arrays, I'm afraid. Unfortunate, the Meddler has triggered a barrier, a defensive perimeter around the Ark's core." 343 Guilty Spark says

In the distance, two Covenant Banshees fly by the Cartographer. Fortunately, they don't seem to notice the group

"The barrier will be difficult to disable...how odd that my makers would place such a comprehensive defense around a single...Oh my." 343 Guilty Spark says

"What is it?" Devon asks

Before 343 Guilty Spark could answer, a Phantom approaches the group

"Phantom!" The Arbiter shouts

"Get to cover!" Davis says

The team moves into position to fight the Phantom while 343 Guilty Spark hovers in deep thought

"Spark! Move!" Master Chief says

The Monitor finally notices the Phantom, and flies towards Master Chief and Spartan Davis while The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam fire their Carbine Rifles at the Covenant ship. The Phantom returns fire with it's Plasma Turrets

"We must get past that barrier! Or the Meddler will destroy it all!" 343 Guilty Spark says

"Chief, Davis, Devon, you got a whole mess of hostile air inbound. Get back inside while we take 'em out." Johnson says

"Follow the Oracle, my friends!" The Arbiter says

The two Elites board the two Banshees, kills the Brute Pilots and takes control of them

"My sister and I will help your Sergeant clear the sky." The Arbiter says

The two Elites intercepts and chases the Phantom which breaks off and retreats

"Team, Pelicans are gonna land...one level down!"

As the team heads back into the facility, they encounter Grunts and more Brutes, but they quickly deal with them. After clearing the third level, they head down the fourth level and enter another room. Upon entering the room, they see a Brute Chieftan wielding a Gravity Hammer on the bottom floor along with Brutes armed with Maulers

"The pack will feast on you!"

The Chieftain runs off outside, leaving three Brute Stalkers behind to deal with the heroes. The Brute Stalkers were equipped with Active Camouflage, making them invisible. The team moves down to the lower floor and cautiously moves through the room searching for any sign of the Brutes

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam used their motion sensors to find the invisible Brutes. Master Chief soon spots one of the Brute Stalkers and fires at it with his Battle Rifle. Spartan Davis finds another Brute Stalker and shoots it dead with his Battle Rifle. Now, only one Brute Stalker remained. The group search cautiously for the remaining Brute. The Brute Stalker soon closed up from behind Devon. The Legendary Keyblade Master however sensed the Brute's presence. Before the Brute could strike, Devon quickly turns and swings a direct hit to it's chest. The strike causes the Active Camouflage to malfunction, revealing the Brute. With the Brute now exposed, Devon kicks the Brute in it's stomach, causing it to lurch it's body forward. Next, he slams his Keyblade on top of the Brute's head, bashing it's skull. Then, he slams the left side of the Brute's head with his Keyblade. He finishes the Brute by slamming his Keyblade down on it's back, breaking it's spine

After dealing with the Brute Stalkers, the team heads outside encountering the Brute Chieftan and more Brutes. The Brutes gather around the Chieftain and a hologram of the Prophet of Truth

"Fight me! I'm right here!"

"You must win this fight on your own. Failure will bring a fate worse than death, abandonment, as we speed forward on the Journey." The Prophet of Truth says

Devon steps forward with his Keyblade, ready to face off against the Brute Chieftan. The Chieftan charges toward Devon with it's Gravity Hammer. Within moments, the Brute swings it's hammer horizontally at Devon, who leaps over the attack with a frontal somersault. Next, the Brute raises it's hammer and swings it down toward Devon, but he rolls out of the way

It was now Devon's turn to strike. Devon hits the Brute with several side-swipes, swinging his Keyblade left and right. He then follows up with several upward and downward slashes, swinging his Keyblade up and down. Next, he attacks with a series of kicks. He hits the Brute's chest with multiple kicks, then finishes with a downward slash from his Keyblade

The Brute Chieftan roars out in rage and raises his Gravity Hammer to cleave it down on Devon. Within moments, the Chieftan swings downward, but Devon blocks the attack with his Keyblade. The two warriors push against each other's strength. Devon soon manages to get the upperhand, pushing the Brute Chieftan back. He shoves the Brute back and hits it with multiple side-swipes and finishes with a powerful uppercut. The Chieftan staggers back after being hit by Devon's attacks. The Brute charges back toward Devon, raises it's hammer and cleaves it down on Devon. The Keyblade Master grabs the hammer, holding it back, and kicks the Brute Chieftan back, making it lose it's grip on it's hammer

Devon takes the Gravity Hammer in both his hands and swings it toward the Chieftan. He lands an uppercut, knocking the Brute into the air. Then, he attacks with two more uppercuts with the Gravity Hammer. He hits the Chieftan with a spinning strike, landing three hits. Finally, he finishes with a direct hit to the Brute's head, knocking it down to the ground. Devon finishes the fight by slamming the Gravity Hammer down onto the Brute Chieftan, killing it with a powerful strike

"Our leader is dead!"

"The human has killed our brother!"

"Kill him!"

With the Chieftan dead, the rest of the Brutes roar out in rage, drop their Spikers and attack charging toward Devon. Noticing the Brutes heading toward him, Devon takes the Gravity Hammer and swings a powerful strike to one Brute, swatting it over the ledge. He then turns the Gravity Hammer over and hits another Brute with the blade, striking it's head. One Brute charges toward Devon, trying to attack from the side, but Devon thrusts the head of the Gravity Hammer into the Brute's stomach, knocking it to the ground. With the Brute down, Devon brings the hammer down on the Brute's back, killing it instantly. The last remaining Brute charges toward Devon letting out a battle cry. But before it could reach him, Devon throws the Gravity Hammer toward the Brute. The hammer hits the Brute directly in it's torso and throws it off the ledge, sending it to it's death

The area was now clear of Covenant

"ETA: damn quick! Standby for pickup!" Johnson says

The team meets up with the Pelicans. Upon meeting at the extraction point with Johnson, waiting in a Pelican, a massive flock of Sentinels rise up, alarming the group

"Commander!" Master Chief says raising his Battle Rifle

"Johnson! Look sharp!" Miranda says

Johnson spins up the Pelican's Machine Gun as he preapares to fire

"I got it!" Johnson says

"No, don't shoot! They mean us no harm! Those units have a priority task." 343 Guilty Spark says

"Oh, yeah? And what might that be?" Johnson asks

"I really can't say...not for sure. But if you allow me to find a terminal closer to the Core-" 343 Guilty Spark says before the Arbiter interrupts him

"No, Oracle. We must keep the Prophet of Truth firmly in our sights." The Arbiter says

A Sentinel comes up to the group and inspects them. The Sentinel closes back up and rejoins the flock

"We must make haste and stop the Prophet from activating the Sacred Rings." Kira 'Vadam says

"But what about your construct? Her solution to the Flood? With more data, I-" 343 Guilty Spark says before Miranda interrupts him

"The Arbiter and Kira are right. We have priorities too. Until we kill Truth, stop the Rings from firing...nothing else matters." Miranda says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis board the Pelican. Devon and the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons and takes-off into the air. The flock of Sentinels speeds off, with the Pelicans, Devon and his friends in trail. Now that they knew where the Prophet of Truth was located, all they needed to do was find a way to disable the barrier, and stop him from activating the Halo Rings

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Battle of the Ark has begun! The group arrives at the Ark where the Prophet of Truth and the Covenant were stationed. With the Elites fighting the Brute ships above the Ark, Devon and his friend move with Master Chief and Spartan Davis to search for the Cartographer, to find the Prophet of Truth. With 343 Guilty Spark's help, they find the Cartographer and discover where the Prophet of Truth was located. Now, the team moves out to find the Prophet of Truth and take him out before he activates the Ark and fires the Halo Rings. Will they succeed? Will they be able to stop the Prophet of Truth in time? The next chapter shall soon decide the fate of the Halo Universe. Up next, The Covenant's Final Stand. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	23. The Final, Epic Battle of the Covenant

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>Five Pelicans fly through the air followed by two friendly Phantoms. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flew alongside the lead Pelican which Commander Miranda Keyes piloted. The team all headed toward a large energy barrier which was projected by three seperate towers. To disable the barrier, the team would have to split up and take down the generators inside the towers<p>

"We hit these three generators, and the barrier will fall?" Miranda asks

"A small section, yes." 343 Guilty Spark says

On the ground down below, a Grunt spots the team. It jumps and cowers. Luna sees the Grunt down below and roars at it. The female Night Fury looks up at Devon and smiles

"Good enough. Johnson, drop the Chief and Davis at the first generator, then head to the third. The Elites will punch right down the middle." Miranda says

"Roger that." Johnson says

"Devon, you and your friends stick with the Chief and Davis and follow them to the first tower." Miranda says

'You got it. Consider that tower done." Devon says

With that said, the team splits up. The Pelicans and Phantoms break formation as they move to their assigned tower. Two Pelicans on the left side of the formation move toward the tower on the left. The two Phantoms which had The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, and the Elites inside flew straight toward the middle tower. The other two Pelicans which had Master Chief and Spartan Davis onboard flew toward the tower on the far right with Devon and his friends following on their dragons As the team approaches the first tower, Anti-Air Wraith fire erupts around them

"Charlie Foxtrot! Tower One approach has active Triple-A!"

Gunfire from the Anti-Air Wraith hits one of the engines of the following Pelican, forcing it to collide into the Pelican which had Master Chief and Spartan Davis onboard. Devon and his friends were behind the Pelican that the two Spartans were on when the second Pelican was hit. They manage to fly out of the way, just before the Pelican collides into them. As the second Pelican collides into the first Pelican, it tosses the Warthog it carried out onto the ground. The second Pelican swerves out of control

"Mayday! I can't control her!"

The Pelican drops out of sight, followed by the sound of a crash and a muffled explosion

"Pelican down! Pelican down!"

"Brace yourselves! We're going in a little hot!" Sgt. Stacker says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both grab a Spartan Laser and jumps off the Pelican with the ODSTs. Devon and his friends land on the ground meeting the two Spartans and ODSTs

The Spartan Laser the two Spartans carried was one of the most powerful energy weapons used in the field by the UNSC. The weapon was a man-portable, shoulder-fired, directed energy weapon capable of shooting a single, powerful laser. When the trigger is pulled, a red targeting laser is painted on-target accompanied by an audible whine as the weapon cycles up. The Spartan Laser will then charge for approximately two to three seconds before discharging the main laser. As the Spartan Laser charges, the charging tone gets noticeably louder and increases in pitch until the laser is fired

"Commander, this is Kilo 23. Lost my Wingman and our only Hog. Over."

"Roger that, Hocus. Get out of there!" Miranda says

The team moves toward the Anti-Air Wraith that was up on a nearby hill. But before the team could proceed any further, they notice that the hill had two Shade Turrets set up. It was nothing the two Spartans with their Spartan Lasers couldn't handle. Master Chief aimed his Sparatn Laser at the Shade Turret on the left while Spartan Davis aimed his Spartan Laser at the Shade Turret on the right. Aiming their Spartan Lasers at the two Shade Turrets, a red targeting laser beams toward the two targets followed by a whine. The weapons begins to cycle up and begins charging it's lasers. The charge tone for the Spartan Lasers began increasing. Within moments, the two Spartan Lasers fire, blasting away the two Shade Turrets

With the two Shade Turrets dealt with, the team continues toward the Anti-Air Wraith. The hill had a Brute Chieftan armed with a Fuel Rod Cannon accompanied by several Grunts and four Brutes. The team moves in and attacks the Covenant infantry

Devon swings his Keyblade, launching two blasts of light toward two Grunts, taking them out. Luna grabs a Grunt in her jaws, clamps down on it, and tosses it aside. Toothless stands up on his hind legs and stomps down on another Grunt. Stormfly jumps and lands ontop of another Grunt, crushing it under her feet. Meatlug swings her body around, slamming her bludgeon-like tail into two Grunts, swatting them away. Hookfang rams his head into three Grunts, sending them flying. Barf and Belch grab two Grunts in their jaws, slams them together, and tosses them aside

The Brute Chieftan fires it's Fuel Rod Cannon at the group, but Devon protects them with his Keyblade, deflecting the green blasts away from them. As Devon defended them, Spartan Davis takes aim and charges his Spartan Laser. He soon fires the heavy weapon, blasting the Brute Chieftan dead with the main laser

After dealing with the Chieftan, the two Spartans aims their lasers at two of the Brutes. They charge their Spartan Lasers, targeting their own individual Brutes. Within moments, the Spartan Lasers fire, blasting the two Brutes with one shot. With the first two Brutes dead, the two Spartans aim their Spartan Lasers at the two remaining Brutes. They charge up their energy weapons and fire, killing the two Brutes

With the Covenant soldiers taken care of, all that was left to deal with was the Anti-Air Wraith. Master Chief boards the Wraith, takes a Frag Grenade, and drives it into the rear vent of the tank. The grenade detonates and destroys the Anti-Air Wraith. The area was now clear of Covenant

"Beach head secure, Commander. Hostile Anti-Air has been neutralized."

"Hold position. I'm on my way. Shipmaster, begin diversionary bombardment." Miranda says

"I will beat the Prophet's shield like a drum. By the time the barrier falls, he will beg for mercy." The Shipmaster says

A Pelican drops off a Mongoose and Warthog for the team

"Spark believes Truth can activate the rings at anytime. If he does, Earth...every being in the Galaxy...Halo will kill them all." Miranda says

"We'll stop him." Devon says

"Get to the first tower. Shut it down." Miranda says

Master Chief jumps into the driver seat of the Warthog while Spartan Davis takes up the turret and an ODST takes up the passenger seat. The other two ODSTs take up the Mongoose. Devon climbs onto Luna's back with his Keyblade drawn. The Viking Teens were still on their dragons so they were good to go

Once everyone was mounted up, the team heads for the first tower. They head through the canyon leading up to the first generator tower

"Ma'am, we're on the ground. Third Tower in sight." Johnson says

"Good. The Arbiter, Kira and the Elites have touched down in number two." Miranda says

"Commander, we're nearing the first tower." Davis says

"Good. Very good people. Once all three towers are down, the barrier will fall." Miranda says

The group continued through the canyon and eventually, they reach the first tower which was set near a waterfall. The ODST riding with the two Spartans in the Warthog notice Covenant forces near the tower

"Objective in sight! Watch for heavy armor!"

The team moves down the hill and indeed they encounter heavy armor. A Prowler, two Ghosts and a Wraith were guarding the entrance to the tower. Even a Shade Turret was set up on a hill near the entrance

"They really don't want us to get inside." Astrid says

"Too bad for them cause we're shutting down that tower." Devon says

The Prowler moves in pursuit of the Warthog followed by the two Ghosts. Spartan Davis fires the Warthog's turret at the Covenant vehicles. He manages to gun down the Brute on the Prowler's Plasma Turret, leaving the vehicle defenseless. Then, he manages to kill the Brute driving the Prowler. With the Brute driver dead, the Prowler drives into a large rock, crashes and explodes. The Spartans manage to make short work of the Prowler

The two Ghosts were pursuing the two ODSTs on the Mongoose who fired back at the vehicles. That's when Luna and Toothless flew in to assist the two Spartans. The two Night Furies flew down on the two Ghosts, grabs the two Grunts in their jaws, plucks them out of the vehicles, and takes off into the air. The two Ghosts drive uncontrollably and crash into a large rock, exploding in two blue-purple fireballs. The two Night Furies drops the two Grunts out of their mouths, sending them plummeting to the ground

The Shade Turret shoots at Devon and his friends, trying to shoot them down. The group of Dragonriders manage to fly out of the way, avoiding the plasma bolts fired in their direction. Spyro uses his Electric Breath, shooting volts of electricity toward the Shade Turret. The electric attack causes the Shade Turret to malfunction. Cynder flies in and uses her Light Breath, shooting blasts of light at the Shade Turret. The blasts of light hit the Shade Turret and destroy it, turning

With the Prowler, Ghosts and Shade Turrets taken care of, all that was left was the Wraith

"This one's mine." Devon says

Devon stands up on Luna's back in a crouched position. He jumps onto the Wraith and swings his Keyblade at the Brute on the mounted turret, knocking it off the vehicle. Devon moves to the hatch of the vehicle and drives his Keyblade into it. He manages to pry open a small opening into the hatch. Devon takes his left-hand, conjures a powerful orb of light in his hand and throws it into the cockpit of the Wraith. Devon jumps off the vehicle and lands on Luna's back. The orb of light that Devon tossed into the Wraiths acted like a grenade. It emitted a bright blue light, making the Wraith glow from the outside. Within seconds, the orb of light explodes, destroying the Wraith and killing the Brute driving it

The area was now clear of Covenant. With the area secure, Miranda contacts the team through the COM Channel as she flies overhead on her Pelican

"Chief, Davis, Devon, you've got to offline that tower." Miranda says

Miranda flies her Pelican down into the area and hovers over the group. Her Pelican drops down some weapons for the team, allowing them lock and load. The canisters had a Shotgun, two Magnums, a Battle Rifle, and an Assault Rifle. The Spartan Lasers the two Spartans had used had 40% of battery life left with it's shots. Master Chief arms himself with the Assault Rifle switching out his Battle Rifle and takes the two Magnums in exchange for his Spartan Laser. Spartan Davis restocks on his Battle Rifle Ammo and switches out his Spartan Laser for the Shotgun

"Get inside that tower. Take it down!" Miranda says

With the team prepped up, they head inside the tower, moving down the ramp toward the main entrance. Inside, they encounter several Grunts and Jackals, but it was nothing the group could handle

Devon jumps off Luna's back and swings his Keyblade down on a Jackal. He then hits two Grunts with side-swipes, taking them out with one hit. Luna grabs one Grunt in her jaws, shakes her head breaking the Grunt's body and tosses it aside. Two Jackals aim their Plasma Pistols at Luna, but she slams them away with a powerful swipe from her tail. Toothless rams his head into a Grunt, sending it flying. Stormfly stomps her feet down on a Jackal, crushing it. Meatlug slams her body into two Jackals, knocking them away. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams his tail into two Grunts, swatting them away. Barf and Belch grab two Jackals in their jaws, slams them together, and tosses them aside

Moving into the next room, the team encounters more Grunts and Jackals, near a cluster of Plasma Tanks. Master Chief takes out a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin and tosses it toward the Plasma Tanks. The grenade detonates and explodes. The Plasma Tanks also explode creating a large explosion which takes out all of the Grunts and Jackals

With the bottom floor secure, the heroes moves onto the elevator and heads up while the ODSTs secure the area

"Tower controls should be up top! We'll stay down here and secure the perimeter!"

Arriving at the top floor, the team encounters a Brute Chieftan and it's four Brute Bodyguards

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast toward two of the Brute Bodyguards, taking them out with one hit. Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle, gunning down the third Brute. Spartan Davis fires his Shotgun, blasting the fourth Brute with one shell

Having taken out the Brute Bodyguards, all that was left was the Brute Chieftan. The Brute Chieftan charges toward the heroes, letting out a battle cry. The Chieftan leaps forward and swings his Gravity Hammer, but the group jump out of the way, dodging the attack. The Brute turns and swings it's hammer at Devon, who blocks the attack with his Keyblade, holding it vertically. The Chieftan raises it's hammer and brings it down on Devon, who defends himself from the attack now holding his Keyblade horizontally. The Brute pushes down on Devon with it's strength, but Devon pushes back using his own strength. Eventually, Devon manages to get the upperhand and shove the Brute Chieftan back. With the Brute left open, Devon hits it with several slashes from his Keyblade. He hits the Brute left and right four times with side swipes. Next, he swings up and down with vertical slashes. Then, he performs a cartwheel kick to the Brute's head and follows up with an uppercut from his Keyblade. He then lands a kick right in the Chieftan's face, finishing the fight

With the top floor secure, Master Chief moves toward the panel and deactivates Tower One

"Good work, team! That's one. The Arbiter and Kira should be just about to..." Miranda says through the COM Channel

In that moment, Tower Two shuts down

"That's two! It's all up to Johnson's team now." Miranda says through the COM Channel

The team watch Tower Three for a moment, but it remains active

"Get back outside. Wait for transport." Miranda says through the COM Channel

"Understood." Davis says

As the team heads out of the room down the elevator, they hear Miranda contacting Johnson through the COM Channel. They heard Johnson respond, but his transmission was filled with static

"Johnson, come in. Over." Miranda says

"Brute reinforcements, ma'am! We're pinned down!" Johnson says

"I'm on my way!" Miranda says

"Negative! Fire's too heavy! Everyone fall back! Now!" Johnson says

The transmission becomes too static and it cuts off

"Sergeant Major!" Miranda says

No response

"Johnson! Can you hear me?!" Miranda says

Still no response

"Chief, Davis, Devon, you need to link up with the Arbiter and Kira and proceed directly to the Third Tower. Make your way back to the beach." Miranda says

The team heads back out the main entrance and exit the tower. The two Spartans jump back into the Warthog with one of the ODSTs. The other two ODSTs jump onto the Mongoose. Devon climbs back onto Luna's back joining the Dragonriders who were still on their dragons. With everyone mounted up, the team heads back toward the beach, moving through the cannon. When they reach the beach, they meet up with two Hornets and some Marines who held the beach. With them were two Pelican dropships

Hornets were the UNSCs assault and reconnaissance aircraft, capable of multiple roles such as close air support and special forces insertion. The Hornets were consists of a one-man cockpit and a rear section. At the top of this rear section are a set of wings with turbofan engines mounted on gimbals at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. The front of the Hornets contain a target acquisition and designation system which includes cameras and sensors. On each side of the cockpit was a jump-seat extending backward that doubles as a landing skid. The aircrafts were armed with anti-infantry and anti-vehicle systems. The first armament was some Heavy Autocannons on either side of the cockpit. The second armament is composed of a Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System consisting of twin missile launchers mounted on the belly of the aircraft's landing skids

"Sir, I've got a flock of birds that need an escort. Take the Hornets. Get those Pelicans safely to the Third Tower."

"Looks like we're taking to the skies." Devon says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis take the two Hornets, jumping into the cockpits. Two ODSTs jump into the seats on the sides of the two Hornets

"Alright. Let's fly!" Devon says

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Snotlout says

With everyone mounted up, the team takes to the skies. Devon and his friends fly alongside the two Spartans who were piloting the two Hornets. They look inside the cockpit and nod at the Spartans who nods back at them. The team began approaching the second tower which now had the friendly Phantoms joining them

Down below on a small island, an Anti-Air Wraith fires at the air units with it's Fuel Rod Cannons. The two Spartans fly down and fire the Autocannons at the Wraith, avoiding the anti-air fire. The combined fire of bullets dish out significant damage to the Wraith. The two Spartan-controlled Hornets fire two missiles which homes in on the Wraith. The four missiles hit the Wraith and destroy it in a large explosion

After dealing with the troublesome Anti-Air Wraith, the team continue their flight toward the third tower. Upon reaching the third tower, the team is met with heavy resistance consisting of a dozen Banshees, a Phantom, a few Shade Turrets, a pair of Anti-Air Wraiths, and a handful of Brutes, Jackals and Grunts on the ground, taking up defensive positions on the tower

"That's a whole lot of Covenant." Hiccup says

"But it's nothing we can't handle. Let's show them what our dragons can do." Devon says

The Banshees flew toward the heroic force, firing their plasma autocannons at them

"Watch out!" Hiccup says

Devon and his friends fly out of the way of the gunfire. Even the Hornets flew out of the way of the gunfire to avoid being shot down into the water below. The dragons and the Hornets returned fire at the Banshees

"Let's give them a taste of our dragon's firepower!" Devon says

"Devon, you just read my mind!" Hiccup says

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless flew alongside each other and flew straight toward two Banshees at full speed. Devon and Hiccup shifted themselves in their saddles so that they were hugging against their Night Furies as they gained speed.

"Alright, get ready." Devon says

Luna and Toothless began charging up a Plasma Blast. The Banshees fired at the two Night Furies, trying to gun them down before they could have a chance to fire

"Watch that fire!" Devon says

The two Night Furies fly left and right in the air, dodging the plasma shots. One of the Banshees fires it's Fuel Rod Cannon at Devon and Luna, shooting a green explosive blast at them. Luna performs a barrel roll, dodging the attack

"Now!" Devon says

"Plasma Blast!" Devon and Hiccup say in unison

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast toward the two Banshees, hitting them straight on through the front of the hull. The two Banshees rapidly lost altitude, heading into an uncontrollable, swirling nose dive. The two enemy aircrafts crash into the water down below and explodes, making a large wave, killing the Brute pilots

"Yeah!" Hiccup says

"Nice work!" Devon says

Astrid and Stormfly were tailing another Banshee as it tried to shake them off. No matter how many times it tried, the two girls stayed right on the Banshee's tail

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail, launching several spikes toward the Banshee. The spikes hits the rear of the Banshee, taking out it's fins which produced the propulsion system for the aircraft. Without it, the Banshee plummets down toward the water, crashing into it and explodes

"Good girl, Stormfly!" Astrid says

Fishlegs and Meatlug were being tailed by a Banshee, avoiding the plasma shots that came from it's autocannons

"Oh Thor! Oh Thor!" Fishlegs says panicking

The two continued to evade the Banshee's gunfire, but no matter how many times they tried, the Banshee stayed right on their tail firing with continuous plasma shots. Fishlegs soon came up with an idea

"Meatlug, drop!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug stops flapping her wings and drops through the air with Fishlegs holding on. The Banshee dives down in pursuit of the two, continuing it's fire

"Now stop!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug flapped her wings to stop from falling. The Banshee broke off from it's dive and flew back up. But by the time it had straightened out, Fishlegs and Meatlug were nowhere to be seen. They soon appeared hovering behind the Banshee

"Ok, girl. Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug fires an explosive Lava Blast at the Banshee. By the time the Banshee learned where Fishlegs and Meatlug were, it was too late. The Lava Blast hits the Banshee from behind and explodes, destroying the Banshee in a large fireball

"Way to go, Meatlug! That's my girl!" Fishlegs says hugging Meatlug

Meatlug licks Fishlegs' face and wags her tail happily. Snotlout and Hookfang were flying above one Banshee, ready to attack

"Let's get the drop on 'em, Hookfang!" Snotlout says

Snotlout and Hookfang both dived down toward the Banshee. Within moments, Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast toward the Banshee. The blast hits the Banshee on it's hull, piercing it's top. The Banshee ten explodes in a large fireball

"Yeah! Don't mess with the best!" Snotlout says

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were both flying toward a Banshee, pursuing it

"Time to take this Banshee down!" Tuffnut says

"Yeah!" Ruffnut says

Barf and Belch fly up to the Banshee and grab hold of it. The two headed-Zippleback grabs the two wings of the Banshee in their jaws and rips them off the aircraft. Without it's wings, the Banshee plummets in an uncontrollable spin and crashes into the water down below. It soon explodes in a blue-purple explosion

"Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

After dealing with the Banshees, the team moves to attack the enemy Phantom who fires at them with it's Plasma Cannons. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire the Hornet's Autocannons and missiles, hitting the Banshees with everything they got. The other Hornets assist the two Spartans as they shoot all their firepower at the Phantom. Spyro and Cynder also help with their own firepower. Spyro uses his Fire Breath, shooting explosive fireballs toward the Phantom. Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting powerful blasts of Light toward the Phantom. With their combined firepower, the Phantom explodes in a ball of blue-purple fire

The team then moves onto the Anti-Air Wraiths which fired their Fuel Rod Cannons at them. The Hornets fire their Autocannons and home-seeking missiles at the two Wraiths. Master Chief takes on one Anti-Air Wraith with a few Hornets while Spartan Davis takes on the second Anti-Air Wraith with another few Hornets. With their combined firepower, the team of Hornets destroys the two Anti-Air Wraiths

"Objective in sight, Commander...No sign of Johnson or his team."

"Understood. Clear an LZ, then get inside the tower." Miranda says through the COM Channel

After the airborne forces take out the Banshees, Wraiths and Phantom, the friendly Phantoms drop off The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, and a group of Elites as they assault the tower's entrance. Master Chief and Spartan Davis quickly take out three Shade Turrets with their Autocannons and missiles and land their Hornets down on the ground. Devon and his friends land down on the ground with their dragons and meet up with the two Spartans. Together, they join the Elites as they finish clearing out the tower's entrance. The Marines from Pelicans and Hornets follow up, and secure the perimeter around the entrance to the Third Tower as the rest of the team heads inside

Now inside the tower, the heroic force encounter a small swarm of Drones and a pair of Hunters. The Elites fire their Plasma Rifles at the swarm of Drones while the heroes focus on the Hunters. The Hunters fire their Fuel Rod Cannons at the heroes, but they move out of the way and dodge the attack. One of the Hunters charge toward the two Spartans and swings their shield arms. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump and roll out of the way of the attack. Spartan Davis manges to get behind one of the Hunters and blasts two shells into the Hunter's back, killing it

The Hunter senses the death of it's partner and went berserk. The Hunter charges toward Spartan Davis and swings it's shield arm, but he rolls out of the way. Devon jumps off Luna's back, charges toward the Hunter and swings his Keyblade at it, striking it's back. The Hunter now directed his attention toward Devon. The Hunter turns and swings it's shield arm at Devon, but he jumps back with a backflip, dodging the attack. Again, the Hunter tries to attack Devon with it's shield arm. Devon jumps over the Hunter, dodging it's attack. He lands behind the Hunter, turns it's Keyblade over and stabs the Hunter in the back. The Hunter roars out in pain and falls to the floor dead

After dealing with the Drones and Hunters, the team moves up toward the elevator. They encounter a few Brutes, Grunts and Jackals along the way up, but with their numbers, they make short work of them. Upon reaching the elevator, the team encounters another small swarm of Drones. Again, they quickly overcome the futile defense and secure the elevator. Devon and his friends move with the two Spartans onto the elevator while The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and the Elites secure the bottom floor

"Darken this tower and the barrier will fall. Go! We have no time to waste." The Arbiter says

"We shall hold our ground here and ensure your return will be safe." Kira 'Vadam says

The team moves up to the top floor while the Elites secure the bottom floor. Upon reaching the top, the heroes encounter a War Chieftain wielding a Plasma Cannon, assisted by four cloaked Brute Stalkers. The group moves in and attacks the Brutes

The War Chieftan attacks first by shooting it's Plasma Cannon at the group, who take cover behind the nearby walls. As the group takes cover, the Brute Stalkers move in to draw them out for their leader. Master Chief sees one Brute Stalker and guns it down with his Assault Rifle. Spartan Davis picks up movement on his motion sensor, noticing a red dot alongside him. Before the Brute could attack, Spartan Davis aims his Shotgun and blasts the Brute dead with one shell. Luna and Toothless sense the Brute Stalkers behind them. Within moments, they both swat the Brutes away with their tails

With the Brute Stalkers taken care of, all that was left was the Brute War Chieftan

"Come out and face me, cowards!"

Devon jumps out and charges toward the War Chieftan. The Brute fires it's Plasma Cannon, shooting multiple plasma shots in Devon's direction, but the Keyblade Master deflects the plasma shots with his Keyblade. Once Devon reaches the War Chieftan, he knocks the Plasma Cannon out of the Brute's hand with his Keyblade and hits the Brute in the stomach with his Keyblade. The War Chieftan lurches forward after recieving the strike from Devon's Keyblade. Devon knees the Brute in the chin, then delivers a kick to it's head. Devon finishes the War Chieftan with a powerful, diagonal slash from his Keyblade

"Hit the switch and the barrier will fall!" Miranda says through the COM Channel

Master Chief presses his hand on the panel and the barrier falls. With the barrier now deactivated, the Shadow of Intent advances on the Citadel

"We did it! The barrier is down!" Fishlegs says

"Now, Prophet...your end has come." The Shipmaster says through the COM Channel

Suddenly, a Slipspace rupture and High Charity emerges from it, plummeting down toward the Ark. The group was shocked to see High Charity, now a Flood Hive moving across the sky

"Uh, what is that?" Hiccup asks

"Is that..." Astrid says before she was interrupted by the Shipmaster

"High Charity...By the gods! Brace for impact!" The Shipmaster says

High Charity flies far over the Citadel and the Separatist Carrier. Debris from the Holy City strikes right through the Shadow of Intent's hull

"It's the Flood!" Luna exclaims

A Flood dispersal pod then breaks apart in midair heading straight toward the tower the group was in

"It's heading this way!" Cynder exclaims

"Get down!" Devon shouts

Part of the pod crashes right through the window right above the team of heroes. The Dragons drape their wings over Devon, the Viking Teens and the two Spartans covering them from the falling glass. The Flood pod stops as it hits the elevator window, glowing eerily. Master Chief and Spartan Davis ready their weapons while Devon and his friends prepare themselves

A small group of Human Flood Combat Forms emerge from the rubble, followed by Infection Forms which rush to assimilate the fallen Brutes. The Brutes were mutated into Combat Forms and stalks toward the group

Master Chief and Spartan Davis gun down the Human, Elite, Brute Combat Forms with their weapons. Devon throws his Keyblade at a Brute Combat Form, slicing it vertically in half. Luna slams her tail into another Brute Combat Form, dismembering it's upper body and smashing it to pieces. Spyro uses his Flame Breath unleashing a stream of fire upon the Combat Forms. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing acid at the Combat Forms dissolving their bodies. Toothless rams his head into an Elite Combat Form destroying it with one hit. Stormfly flicks her tail at a few Marine Combat Forms sending spikes flying toward them. The spikes easily pierces their dismembered bodies, destroying them. Meatlug slams her bludgeon-like tail at a Brute Combat Form, smashing it to pieces. Hookfang slams his tail at one Combat Form smashing it to pieces. He then stomps his foot on the remaining pieces to ensure that it wouldn't get back up. Barf and Belch slammed their two tails into two Combat Forms, one Marine and one Elite easily destroying them

After dealing with the Flood, the group steps on the elevator and heads down

"Shipmaster, what's your status?" Miranda says

"Significant damage! Weapon systems disabled!" The Shipmaster says

"Move to a safe distance. Stay away from the Flood." Miranda says

"Why would the Parasite come here?!" The Shipmaster asks

"The Ark is out of range of all the active installations! Priority: We must contain this outbreak, before-" 343 Guilty Spark says before Miranda interrupts him

"No. First, we stop Truth. Then we deal with the Flood." Miranda says

The group reaches the bottom floor and sees the Elites fighting against the Flood, blasting their Plasma Rifles at it. Fortunately, they make short work of the Flood Infection and Combat Forms and follows the group outside the tower. After dealing with this surprise attack, the team regroups at a friendly Phantom where 343 Guilty Spark awaited them

"Quickly, I must see the point of impact, assess the damage done to the Ark." 343 Guilty Spark says

"To the top of these hills, Oracle, no higher." The Arbiter says

"Yes. We cannot risk your capture by the Flood." Kira 'Vadam says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam board the Phantom dropship and take off leaving the Elites with the group. A Pelican drops a Gauss Warthog, a Mongoose, and a Scorpion Tank for the assault on the Citadel

"Chief, Davis, Devon, the Shipmaster's Carrier is out of commission. I need you to take down Truth. The Flood's just going to put pressure on him, accelerate his plans. Punch through the cliffs! Get inside that Citadel!" Miranda says

"Why are the Flood here?" Astrid asks

"I don't know. But if I had to guess, they must be trying to stop Truth from firing the Halo rings just like we are." Devon says

"Yeah, and try to take us out in the process!" Snotlout says

"If the Flood do get in our way, we'll handle them. Right now, we have to get to the Citadel and stop Truth." Hiccup says

"Then let's waste no more time. Let's move!" Devon says

Master Chief takes control of the Scorpion tank while Spartan Davis takes the Gauss Warthog with two Marines taking up the driver and the passenger seat while he takes the gun. The Marines ride Master Chief's Scorpion, sitting on the tread covers. Two Marines take up the Mongoose. The Elites choose to follow on foot. Devon climbs onto Luna's back while the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons

With everyone mounted up, the heroic forces heads through the snowy cliffs, preparing for their final battle with the Covenant. They soon reach the cliffs near the Citadel

"Citadel in sight! Brutes are mobilizing everything they've got."

On the cliff, there were Shade Turrets, Deployable Towers, Ghosts, Banshees, Choppers, Prowlers, and Wraiths, all trying to stop the group from reaching the Citadel

"Looks like they're gonna do whatever it takes to keep us out of the Citadel." Hiccup says

"Well, we're gonna have to give them everything we got." Devon says

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Snotlout says

"Let's blow them all away!" Tuffnut says

"Let's get 'em!" Ruffnut says

Devon looks toward Spyro and Cynder

"Spyro, Cynder, you ready for this?" Devon asks

Spyro and Cynder nod yes saying they were ready

"We're ready." Spyro says

"Ready whenever you are." Cynder says

Devon looks toward Hiccup and Toothless

"Hiccup, Toothless, you ready?" Devon asks

"We're set." Hiccup says

Toothless nods yes with a determined look on his face. Devon then looks toward Astrid and Stormfly

"Astrid, Stormfly?" Devon asks

"We're ready." Astrid says

Devon looks down on Luna

"You ready, Luna?" Devon asks placing his hand on her head

"With you, I'm always ready." Luna says

Finally, Devon looks toward all the Covenant Forces that were defending the Citadel with a determined look on his face

"This is it. Our final stand against the Covenant." Devon says

In that moment, Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur in his right-hand

"Let's finish this fight!" Devon says

With that said, the heroic force led by Devon, Master Chief and Spartan Davis make their noble charge and push down the cliff. The first thing that stands in their way was a Sniper Tower and two Shade Turrets. Brutes were on the Sniper Tower armed with Fuel Rod Cannons

Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main cannon and destroys the Sniper Tower with one shot before the Brutes could even fire. Spartan Davis shoots the two Shade Turrets with the Gauss Cannon and destroys them with one shot each

The team pushes on across the cliffside. Up ahead was another Sniper Tower with another Shade Turret, two Prowlers and a Ghost.

Moving on, the group encounters a Wraith and another Sniper Tower

"Hornets inbound!"

Master Chief and Spartan Davis approach the two Hornets, exit their vehicles and take up the two Hornets. As they do, two Scarabs drop down onto the battlefield

"I count two Scarabs! Repeat: Two Scarabs!"

The two Spartans take off into the air with Devon and the Viking Teens riding their dragons with Spyro and Cynder following them. As the heroes takes to the skies, the assault team of Marines and Elites backs them up. One of the Marines who was riding with Master Chief takes control of the Scorpion and provides long range cover fire from the cliffs. An Elite Major takes up the cannon for the Gauss Warthog and heads down the cliff to face the Ghosts, Brute Choppers and a Prowler.  
>The Hornets were already engaged with the Banshees in aerial combat<p>

"How are we gonna deal with two Scarabs?" Astrid asks

"The way we always do. Find their power core and destroy it." Devon says

Devon examines the Scarabs and sees a glowing red circle on the back of the massive vehicle

"Hey! See the glowing red circle on the back of the Scarabs? I bet that's where the power core is. Aim for those circles and the power core will be left exposed." Devon says

"And that's when we'll destroy it!" Hiccup says

"Exactly!" Devon says

"C'mon! Let's just do this already!" Snotlout says

With that said, the team splits up. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly went with Master Chief to attack the first Scarab. Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch went with Spartan Davis to attack the second Scarab

Master Chief attacks with his Hornet firing it's Autocannons and missiles at the rear of the Scarab. The Scarab aims for the Spartan's Hornet, charges it's main cannon and fires a massive beam of green energy. Master Chief flies his Hornet out of the way, avoiding the attack. Devon and Hiccup along with their two Night Furies, Luna and Toothless off Master Chief a hand with some Plasma Blasts

"Okay. Charge up with some Plasma Blasts." Devon says

Luna and Toothless began charging up the blue flames in their mouths

"Hold...hold..." Devon says

Soon, Luna and Toothless' Plasma Blasts were fully charged, ready to fire

"Now!" Devon shouts

"Alright, bud! Let 'em have it!" Hiccup shouts

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at the Scarab. Astrid and Stormfly help out with Stormfly spewing jets of fire at the Scarab. Spyro uses his Fire Breath, shooting blasts of fire at the Scarab while Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of light. With their combined firepower, the armor covering the power core of the Scarab detaches and falls off

"That's it! That must be the power core!" Astrid shouts

"Chief, you got this! Take it out!" Devon shouts

Master Chief nods and flies his Hornet over to the rear of the Scarab. He fires two missiles at the power core, hitting it with direct impact. The two missiles were enough to destroy the Scarab's power core. The Scarab begins to malfunction. Soon enough, the Scarab explodes in a massive explosion of blue-purple flames

"First Scarab's down! All units, concentrate your fire on number two." Miranda says through the COM Channel

"That takes care of the Scarab!" Astrid says

"Right! Now let's move onto the second one and help the others." Devon says

Wasting no more time, Devon and his team moves to help out Spartan Davis and the other Dragonriders

The Scarab fires it's secondary turret, shooting large blue blasts at the second team, who manage to fly out of the way. Spartan Davis fires the Hornet's Autocannons and missiles at the Scarab's red circle. The rest of the Dragonrider all give their support to Spartan Davis using their dragon's firepower

"C'mon, girl! We can do this! Hit it with some Lava Blasts!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug fires an explosive Lava Blast toward the back of the Scarab. Next, it was Snotlout and Hookfang's turn to strike

"Let's get 'em, Hookfang!" Snotlout says

Hookfang shoots a large Fire Blast from his mouth toward the Scarab. Now it was the twins' turn. Barf and Belch fly up close to the back of the Scarab, hovering infront of the red circle

"Alright, Barf, gas 'em!" Ruffnut says

Barf lets loose alot of gas from his mouth near the glowing red circle. The Twins move back while Barf continues breathing a line of gas

"Now, spark 'em, Belch!" Tuffnut says

Belch lets out some sparks, igniting the gas. The gas ignites into a line of fire, heading for the cluster of gas near the red circle. Once the fire reaches the big collection of gas, it explodes in a large fireball. All of their combined firepower detaches the armor covering the power core, leaving it exposed. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fly up to the back of the Scarab and fire their missiles at the power core. The missiles hit with direct impact, causing the Scarab to malfunction. Within moments, the Scarab explodes in a massive explosion

"Both Scarabs down, well done. Marines! Kill the stragglers!" Miranda says through the COM Channel

Devon and his team meets back up with the rest of the Dragonriders

"Nice work, gang!" Hiccup says

"Ha! There's nothing me and Hookfang couldn't handle!" Snotlout says

"Great work! C'mon! Let's meet up with the Chief, Davis, the Arbiter and Kira and get into the Citadel." Devon says

A friendly Phantom arrives at a platform leading to the entrance of the Citadel, dropping off The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and 343 Guilty Spark. The two Spartans land their Hornets at the bottom of the platform, exit the cockpit and head up to meet with the two Elites. Devon and his friends land and head up the incline, following the two Spartans. When they meet up with the two Elites, the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam both had their Energy Swords drawn. Devon steps off Luna's back, with his Keyblade drawn

"The Flood scales the Citadel's far wall. Activate this bridge, Oracle!" The Arbiter says

The Arbiter turns and faces the two Spartans, Devon and his friends

"The Prophet will die by my hands, not theirs." The Arbiter says

"Worry not, my brother. We will have our vengeance and avenge all of our fallen brothers. Their deaths will not be in vain. The Prophet will pay for his crimes." Kira 'Vadam says

"Calamity! If only we had more time!" 343 Guilty Spark says

The Forerunner Bridge to the Citadel activate and a portion of the doorway to it opens up to allow entry. Joining forces with Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, and Kira 'Vadam, Devon and his friends runs across the light bridge toward the doorway with Devon leading the way. Once they make it across into the entrance, the door they entered through fully closes and bolts up. The entrance is a large hallway with screens mounted along the walls. But before they could proceed any further, Master Chief has a vision involving Cortana

"It asked, and I answered. For a moment of safety, I loosed damnation upon the stars."

Master Chief recovers from his vision and the group proceeds down the hallway. In that moment, viewscreens around the group light up, showing the Prophet of Truth making a speech

"My faithful...stand firm...Though our enemies crowd around us, we tread the blessed path. In a moment, I will light the rings! And all who believe...shall be saved!" The Prophet of Truth says

The heroes discover an elevator, with a screen in front of it, showing Johnson behind the Prophet of Truth, held aloft by a Brute Chieftan. Johnson punches the Brute in the face, to no effect

"Chief, Davis, Devon, how close are you?" Miranda asks

"Not close enough." Master Chief says

The team looks up and sees that the height of the elevator was phenomenal

(Meanwhile)

Johnson was thrown to the floor by the Brute

"That the best you got?" Johnson says taunting the Brute

The Brute Chieftain gives Johnson an amused huff, then picks him up around the neck and begins to strangle him

"Oh, come on. Impress me." Johnson says still taunting the Brute

Truth turns to face the Brute

"Stop, you imbecile! He wants you to kill him!" The Prophet of Truth says

Truth turns back toward the Ark's console

"I'd prefer that you did not." The Prophet of Truth says quietly

The Chieftain slams Johnson's head into the solid holographic console

"What's the matter, big shot? Can't start your own party?" Johnson says

"I admit, I need your help. But that secret dies with all the rest." The Prophet of Truth says

While The Prophet of Truth was busy talking, a Pelican appears from behind them, outside the large window. Piloting the Pelican was Commander Miranda Keyes, determined to save Johnson. The Pelican flies with rapid speed toward the window, crashing straight through onto the ledge nearby crushing a Brute, sending his Spiker flying. A Brute Captain slowly rises to it's feet, but Miranda blasts it with her Shotgun

"Johnson! Sound off!" Miranda says while ejecting a shell from the Shotgun

"Get out of here!" Johnson says while coughing

"Not without you!" Miranda says

More Brutes surround Miranda and Johnson. Miranda fires away at one of the Brutes, hitting it with her Shotgun with one shell. The Brute's armor sparks from the shot, but the short-range weapon does not do severe damage to it, and the Brute remains on his feet

"You delay the inevitable. One of you will light the rings." The Prophet of Truth says

Miranda draws a Magnum and aims her weapons both ways

"You cannot hope to kill them all." The Prophet of Truth says

Miranda pauses and lowers her weapons. She then looks at her Magnum

"You're right..." Miranda says

Miranda reluctantly aims the pistol at Johnson

"Do it." Johnson says

Johnson begins walking toward Miranda as she aims the pistol at him

"Me...then you..." Johnson says

Miranda hesitates, lowering her pistol slightly with sadness on her face

"Now!" Johnson says

Miranda straightens up and aims the pistol at Johnson. Suddenly, five Spiker shots are fired, hitting Miranda Keyes in her back. She gasps in pain and drops her weapons. Johnson starts to run to her aid, but one Brute Captain restrains him

"No!" Johnson cries out

Miranda Keyes falls to her knees, collapses, and dies, with five glowing spikes in her back. Truth slowly walks forward holding a Spiker in hand

"Your forefathers wisely set aside their compassion...steeled themselves for what needed to be done." The Prophet of Truth says as he looks down at Miranda, dropping the Spiker, and shakes his fist to emphasize his speech

Truth walks up toward Johnson who was still horrified

"I see now why they left you behind." The Prophet of Truth says

Truth walks up to the control panel with Johnson

"You were weak...and gods must be strong." The Prophet of Truth says

Truth forces Johnson's hand down on the panel with a smug look. Johnson, overcome with grief and shock from Miranda's death, doesn't resist. Instantly, the Control Terminal begins to change and heighten. Truth raises his arms in triumph. Six out of Seven Holographic Halo Rings light up one by one

At the end of the corridor, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons emerge from the lift. Six Flood Tank Forms drop from above. Master Chief draws his Assault Rifle and takes aim. Spartan Davis draws his Battle Rifle and also takes aim. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam activates their Energy Swords. Devon summons his Keyblade while Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the dragons get into battle stance, growling and snarling at the Flood Forms. Instead of attacking, the Flood Forms simply stand idle. Then, they all hear the Gravemind speaking to them through the Flood Forms

"Do not attack, but listen! Let me lead you safely to our foe." The Gravemind says

"Only you can halt what he has set in motion." The Gravemind says

The two Spartans and Elites lower their weapons while Devon lowers his Keyblade cautiously. Several Infection Forms scurry between their feet towards their common enemy. The group looks at each other wearily. They obviously didn't trust the Flood, but at this point, they didn't have much of a choice

With the Flood now assisting them, the team begin their assault on the remaining Covenant Forces. They head down onto the bridge which was guarded by numerous Brutes, Grunts and Jackals all armed with heavy weapons such as Fuel Rods and Beam Rifles. The Flood Tank Forms charges straight through the Grunts and Jackals knocking them off the bridge. The Grunts and Jackals fired their weapons at the Flood Forms, but for the exception of the Infection Forms, the could not stand up to the onslaught of the Flood. Not even the Brutes could withstand the Flood as they were soon overwhelmed and killed. The Brutes were then assimilated and mutated, becoming Flood Combat Forms which assisted the group After encountering heavy resistance, they reach a room with a hologram of the Prophet of Truth' placed on either side

"How could I have known the Parasite would follow?! Undoubtedly this is the Heretics' doing! A final, bitter curse. Clear evidence of treachery long hidden!" The Prophet of Truth says

At the second bridge, the Covenant forces make their final resistance. A Brute Chieftan wielding a Gravity Hammer was accompanied by several Brute Bodyguards as they hold the line against the seemingly overwhelming force of the heroes and the Flood. The Infection Forms takes up the lead, rushing to assimilate the Brutes, but the Chieftan smashes through the small creatures with it's Gravity Hammer. The Brutes fire their Brute Shots, lending their Chieftan their support. Suddenly, more Flood Infection Forms drop down above the Brutes and quickly assimilates them, turning them into Flood. The Brute Chieftan was left all alone, surrounded by Flood. The Chieftan lets out a battle cry and smashes through the Flood with it's Gravity Hammer, even knocking a one or two Tank Forms off the bridge. But no matter how many the Chieftan took out, more Flood appeared on the bridge. The Brute Chieftan was soon overwhelmed by the Flood and was turned into one of them

The group reaches the second room where the Prophet of Truth broadcasts a final message

"So far are we along the path, that I must strain to hear the clumsy patter of their pursuit. Know this my brothers, they may foul the way with their charred skin and broken bones, but they will not stop the Journey." The Prophet of Truth says

The heroes move out of the second room and see that the third resistance has already been routed by the Flood. All that remained was the light bridge left to be activated. Master Chief activates the light bridge and creates a path across for the group. After dealing with the last remaining Covenant Forces, the team crosses the light bridge, and come across Johnson, who had Miranda Keyes resting dead on his lap by her head next to the Pelican. They stare into Miranda's lifeless eyes, until Johnson closes them gently. Devon and his friends including the dragons were horrified by this. First, it was Captain Jacob Keyes. Now his daughter, Commander Miranda Keyes was dead

"No..." Devon gasps

Astrid covers her mouth with her hands as she gasps in shock. Hiccup hugs Astrid, offering her comfort

"Stop the rings. Save the rest." Johnson says

Toothless walks over to Miranda's lifeless body and looks upon her with a deeply saddened look on his face. He nuzzles his head against Miranda's head, making her head fall slightly to the left. Toothless whimpers in sadness. Devon walks over with Luna and kneels down to the fallen Commander. He places his Right-hand on her left-shoulder and lowers his head down in sadness. The dragons all whimpered in sadness. While the team moves toward Miranda Keyes to show respect for her, The Arbiter approaches the The Prophet of Truth who was crawling on the floor with his Energy Sword turned off but ready

"Can you see, Arbiter? The moment of salvation is at hand." The Prophet of Truth says

"It will not last!" The Arbiter says while grabbing Truth by his throat

"Your kind...never believed in the promise of the sacred rings." The Prophet of Truth says

"Lies for the weak. Beacons for the deluded." The Gravemind says speaking through Truth

The Arbiter draws his Energy Sword back and activates it, ready to kill his former leader. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Kira 'Vadam, Devon and his friends move toward the Arbiter as he prepares to finish off Truth. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons were growling and snarling at the Prophet, encouraging the Arbiter to finish him off

"I will have my revenge. On a Prophet, not a plague!" The Arbiter says

"My feet tread the path. I shall become a god!" The Prophet of Truth says

Tentacles begin to sprout on the Prophet as the Flood infection progresses

"You will be food, nothing more." The Gravemind says through the Prophet of Truth

Master Chief approaches the Ark's Control Panel, ready to deactivate it. Truth could only watch in horror as the Spartan moves toward the Control Panel

"No!"

Master Chief deactivates the Ark, causing the six holographic Halo rings dim down

"I...am...Truth! The Voice of the Covenant!"

The Arbiter grabs the Prophet's neck viciously causing his crown to fall off as he pitifully gasps for air, grabbing the Elite's hands

"And so, you must be silenced." The Arbiter says

The Arbiter stabs his sword through the Truth's back. It goes clean through his body with the two points of the Energy Sword poking out through his chest. Truth writhes and screams in pain. Flood spores shoot out of his mouth and the infection lets out a pitiful squeal. The Arbiter loosens his grip on the Prophet, letting his corpse fall to the floor. The Arbiter lets out a roar of triumph with Kira 'Vadam and deactivates his Energy Sword. Luna and Toothless walk up to the Prophet's corpse, let out a roar, and then let out a huff. The two Elites looks toward the two Spartans, Devon and his friends who nods at them. They turn and see Johnson carrying Miranda's body into the Pelican

Suddenly, the ground begins to tremble, and massive tentacles rise up all around them. They all stare up at the tentacles, which were now reaching high above them. The Gravemind laughs manically. Johnson leaps into the Pelican cockpit and starts to take off. Master Chief and Spartan Davis onto the Control Panel of the Ark and jumps onto the Pelican's landing gear. Master Chief grabs the Arbiter's hand whlie Spartan Davis grabs hold of Kira 'Vadam. Devon and the Viking Teens quickly climb onto their dragons and fly off, following the Pelican. Just before the team was out of the hole in the Control Room window, the two Spartans and Elites were knocked off by the tentacles, sending the Pelican spiraling out of control. The tentacles even hit Devon and his friends causing them to crash back on the floor near the two Spartans and Elites. Devon and the Viking Teens were thrown off their dragons by the crash

"Now the gate has been unlatched, headstones pushed aside...corpses shift and offer room, a fate you must abide!" The Gravemind says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis takes aim with their Assault Rifle and Battle Rifle. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam activate their Energy Swords. Devon summons his Keyblade into his right-hand. And the dragons get into battle stance, growling and snarling. The four heroes come back to back with the Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, and the dragons forming a half circle

"We trade one villain for another." The Arbiter says

"I knew we couldn't trust the Flood!" Astrid says

"Neither did I, but we didn't have much of a choice." Devon says

"At least now we can focus on them." Hiccup says

The tentacles retreat and several Combat Forms emerge from the Control Panel. Within moments, the Flood Combat Forms attack the group, but they make their stand against the Parasite

Master Chief guns down one Brute Combat Form while Spartan Davis guns down another Brute Combat Form with his Shotgun. The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam swing their Energy Swords, cutting through two Brute Combat Forms with ease

Devon swings his Keyblade, lauching a crescent blade of blue light toward one Brute Combat Form. Luna hits two infected Brutes with her wings instantly destroying them. Spyro rams his head into an infected Brute, bashing it to bits. Cynder swings her tail at another infected Brute, cutting it down with her tailblade. Toothless kicks another infected Brute with his hind legs. Stormfly flicks her tail, launching spikes toward one infected Brute, putting several holes into it. Hookfang sets his tail on fire and slams it at two infected Brutes, setting them on fire and destroying them. Barf spews out some gas toward the remaining Combat Forms. Belch then ignites the gas creating an explosion that destroys the Flood

"I can barely keep hold of her! No way I can pick you up! Head back to the lift...find a way down!" Johnson says

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" Devon shouts

The heroes move across the bridge, fighting their way through hordes of Flood, which have betrayed them now that the Halo rings have been deactivated. Fortunately, the Sentinels were also here, fighting the Flood. They move through the first wave of Flood and head through the first room. Then, they head through a second wave and reach the second room. As the team moves through the second room, Master Chief has another vision involving Cortana

"I'm a thief...but I keep what I steal."

Master Chief recovers from his vision and the team continues moving across the bridge toward the incline that led to the elevator. The group make it back to the elevator, but it wasn't working

"The elevator's not working!" Fishlegs says panicking

"Where do we go now?!" Snotlout asks

Devon looks around and sees a large shaft at the back of the room. The shaft was large enough for them all to jump down

"There! Down that shaft!" Devon shouts

The team rushes for the large shaft at the back of the room and jump down into it

Master Chief lands at the bottom of the shaft, landing in a hallway unlike the entrances to the Shield Towers. Spartan Davis comes down, then the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam. Devon and his friends touch down gently on their dragons. Master Chief sees a flickering, spooky image of Cortana appearing in the hallway, running. She turn the corner and disappears, in a split second. Master Chief casually walks around the corner, following Cortana, leaving Spartan Davis, the two Elites, Devon and his friends confused

"What do you see?" The Arbiter asks

With the group trailing far behind, Master Chief looks around the corner and sees Cortana's image appear near another Control Panel. She walks loftily at the Control Panel and disappears. Master Chief moves to the panel and activates it. The rest of the group manages to catch up with Master Chief, stepping out onto a balcony. They all watch as a massive structure rises up out of thick fog. It was a Halo Ring, incomplete, rising from inside the Ark's Core

"Another Halo ring." Devon says

"A replacement. For the ring you destroyed." The Arbiter says

"When did you know?" Master Chief asks looking toward a blue glow behind him

343 Guilty Spark hovers up from behind the group and comes up to them

"Just now, but...I had my hopes. What will you do?" 343 Guilty Spark asks

"Light it." Master Chief says

"Then we are agreed! A tactical pulse will completely eradicate the local infestation! I will personally oversee the final preparations. Though it will take time to fabricate..." 343 Guilty Spark says as he flies around the group, who look at each other, and then flies off toward his new Halo

"How will you light it?" Kira' Vadam asks

Master Chief looks toward High Charity, crashed in the distance, knowing that Cortana still has the Activation Index required to activate the new Halo ring. Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, Devon and his friends follow Master Chief's gaze as they look toward High Charity

"High Charity." Kira' Vadam says

"So that's where Cortana is?" Fishlegs asks

"That's right. It's where Master Chief left her." Devon says looking toward his friends

Devon directs his attention towards High Charity with a determined look on his face

"We're gonna go get her back and finish the Flood once and for all." Devon says

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Covenant are finally finished! After fighting the Covenant throughout their time in the Halo Universe, Devon and his friends help Master Chief and Spartan Davis finish off the Covenant and the Prophet of Truth. Now only one thing remains: The Flood. How will the heroes manage to deal with the Flood? The answer may be revealed in High Charity where Cortana still resides after Master Chief left her there. With the Covenant finished and the Prophet of Truth dead, the heroes now head toward the remains of High Charity, now occupied by the Flood, to find Cortana and find a way to stop the Flood once and for all. Next up, In Search of Cortana. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	24. In Search of Cortana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(High Charity)<p>

Master Chief and Spartan Davis flies toward High Charity in two Banshees. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch followed the two Spartans as they flew toward High Charity which was now a Flood-infested Hive. They find an opening and head inside. They land on a platform near a hole. The two Spartans exit the Banshees and meet up with Devon and his friends. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were both armed with Assault Rifles and Shotguns. The team soon hears Johnson through the COM Channel

"Chief, Davis, Devon, I'll round up our survivors, fall back to the Dawn." Johnson says

The team drops down onto a wide platform from the hole. Devon steps off Luna's back

"Arbiter and Kira will do the same with the Elites." Johnson says

Master Chief shakes off some organic material that is stuck to his boot. Devon looks down and also sees the organic material stuck to his boot. Luna and Toothless look down and see the organic material stuck to their feet. The two Night Furies share a look of disgust

"Cortana's in there somewhere..." Johnson says

The team began searching the hive for Cortana. They move through hallways filled with organic material and bones. They head through a sphincter-like orifice door embedded into the floors and walls which opens up for them. As soon as they enter the next hallway. Suddenly, Devon gripped his head, crying out in pain

"Oh no! Not again!" Astrid exclaims

"Devon!" Luna cries out

Astrid rushes over and hugs Devon

"Devon! It's ok! We're here!" Astrid shouts

Devon soon stops crying in pain. He loosens his grip on his head, turns, and looks toward his friends and the two Spartans in his Gravemind Trance with his eyes, and crystal orb emitting an eerie greenish glow. Astrid backs away from Devon toward the others horrified. Even Master Chief was surprised by this. In that moment, the Gravemind began speaking through Devon with it's voice

"Child of my enemy, why have you come? I offer no forgiveness. A father's sins pass to his son." The Gravemind says

Devon recovers from his trance and falls and stands on his knees, breathing heavily for air. Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid rush over to Devon, kneeling down to him

"It's...happening...again...The Gravemind...is using me...to communicate..." Devon says while breathing heavily

"It's alright, Devon. We're here." Luna says nuzzling her body against Devon

"The Gravemind...He knows we're here...In High Charity..." Devon says

Devon rises to his feet with Hiccup and Astrid's help. They had just arrived and Devon was already weakened by the Gravemind who used him to speak to the group

"C'mon...We have to find Cortana..." Devon says

Moving on, the group sees a Porta on the floor. It opens up and the group drops down. As soon as they reach the bottom, Master Chief has a vision of Cortana crying out in agonizing pain and laughing in a psychotic manner. The rest of the group heard Cortana's voice all around them, then looks toward Master Chief as he recovers from his vision

"Chief, what did you see?" Davis asks

"It's Cortana. She was in pain. And she was...laughing. But not in a good way." Master Chief says

The group suddenly hears a primordial scream in the area

"That doesn't sound good." Fishlegs says

"C'mon! Keep moving!" Devon says

The group moves deeper into the hive, going through one of the Flood Tunnels. Before they could proceed any further, Devon inhales a huge amount of air and began crying out in pain again. He fell back into his Gravemind Trance and turned to face the group as he spoke in the Gravemind's voice

"Of course, you came for her...We exist together now. Two corpses, in one grave..." The Gravemind says forming a sinister smile on Devon's face

Devon recovers from his trance and falls onto his knees again. This time, Luna helps him onto his feet

"I can't stand to see you like this. Maybe we should leave and head back to the Dawn." Luna says

"No...We can't...If I leave, the Gravemind will just use one of you. I don't want to take that risk. We have to keep moving and find Cortana." Devon says

"So we just get to watch you suffer as the Gravemind uses you?!" Hiccup asks worried for Devon

"It's a risk we're gonna have to take, Hiccup. I'm sorry to have you guys watch the Gravemind use me, but if that's what it's gonna take to reach Cortana, then so be it." Devon says

Devon moves ahead while his friends look at each other worried for him. Toothless and the other dragons also had worried looks on their faces. Proceeding deeper into the hive, the group began hearing Cortana's voice all around them

"A collection of lies, that's all I am! Stolen thoughts and memories!"

Before they could proceed, Devon falls into his Gravemind Trance

"And yet, perhaps a part of her...remains?" The Gravemind says

Devon recovers from his trance and falls to his knees. Luna and Toothless rush over to Devon and help him onto his feet.  
>The group began hearing deranged laughter. It was Cortana's laughter<p>

Moving on, the group enters a large room filled with Flood. The Gravemind was now aware of their intrusion and had sent the Flood to stop them. The group had no choice but to fight through the Flood

Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle at an infected Elite as it charged toward the group. He soon guns the Flood down to pieces. Spartan Davis fires his Shotgun at an infected Brute, blasting it with one shell. Devon slashes a Flood Tank Form, killing it with one hit. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two Flood Stalker Forms. Stormfly flicks her tail, sending it toward two Flood Ranged Forms, making them fall from the ceiling. Meatlug rams her head into an infected Elite, knocking it to the ground. She then body slams the Flood Combat Form, flattening it underneath her stomach. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it at an infected Brute. Barf spews out a cloud of gas toward the remaining Flood in the room. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating an explosion that decimates all of the Flood

As soon as they clear the room of Flood, they heard Cortana's voice speaking all around them

"May I speak with you, please? What's your name? It's very nice to meet you! You like games? So do I."

The group struggles into another Flood-contaminated tunnel. Again, they heard Cortana's voice all around them

"I'm just my Mother's shadow...don't look at me, don't listen! I'm not who I used to be..."

The group encounters more Flood as they proceed through the tunnel. Carrier forms slowly stalked toward the group. Master Chief takes out a Fire Bomb and throws it toward one Carrier form. The Flood is caught on fire and explodes. The Infection Forms were all burned by the Fire Bomb. Ranged Flood Forms take positions on the walls and fire spikes down at the group, who take cover along the nearby walls and structures. The two Spartans fire their Assault Rifles, hitting the Ranged Flood Forms with a storm of bullets. The Flood Forms fall of the walls and down to the floor dead

Flood Infection Forms scurry across the floor toward the group, intending to assimilate their bodies. Luna,Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch defend their riders by blasting fire down on the ground, keeping the small, nasty creatures away. Spyro and Cynder helped defend the group by using firepower of their own. The dragons even stomped their feet and slammed their tails on the small Flood Forms

Luna and Toothless shoots Plasma Blasts at a swarm of Infection Forms. Stormfly shoots jets of fire from her mouth sending the Infection Forms ablaze. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at the swarm. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at the swarm obliterating them. Barf and Belch use their gas and spark attack blasting the swarm of Flood to oblivion

Moving on, the group heads deeper into the hive. Before the group could proceed any further, Devon fell into his Gravemind Trance. But unlike the ones where he spoke calmly, Devon spoke in the Gravemind's voice with an angry face

"Time has taught me patience! But basking in new freedom, I will know all that I possess!" The Gravemind says in an angry, irritated voice

Devon recovers from his vision and falls to the floor on his knees. Spyro and Cynder rushes over and helps Devon to his feet, placing their heads underneath his arms

"The Gravemind...He's becoming irritated...It's almost like he wants to know something..." Devon says

"But what?" Spyro asks

"I don't know. Let's keep moving. We must be getting close to Cortana." Devon says

The group pushes on heading toward the Reactor Room. But before the group could proceed any further, Master Chief has another vision of Cortana. But unlike the previous visions, her voice had become distorted. Again, the group heard Cortana's voice all around them

"I have walked the edge of the abyss. I have seen your future, and I have learned!"

Cortana's vision was interrupted by the Gravemind taking possession of Devon, making him turn to face the group as he spoke to them

"Submit! End her torment and my own!" The Gravemind says in a threatening manner

Devon fell to his knees, but Luna helped him back up on his feet. The heroes proceed through a hallway full of bones and skulls. They reach another organic like door and enter a large room. It was the Reactor Room. They soon find a door leading out of the Reactor Room and follows it down the hallway. As they do, Master Chief has another vision of Cortana and the group hears her voice

"There will be no more sadness, no more anger, no more envy!"

Again, Cortana's vision was interrupted by the Gravemind, taking possession over Devon

"You will show me what she hides...or I shall feast upon your bones!" The Gravemind says in a threatening manner

"We're definitely getting close...Cortana's...just down this hallway." Devon says

The group began approaching the door in the other end of the hallway. But before they head through the door, Master Chief has one, final vision involving Cortana. This vision showed Cortana speaking in a calm, distorted, monotone voice as though she had been brainwashed. Her image was also green. The rest of the team heard Cortana's voice all around them one last time

"This is UNSC AI Serial Number CTN 0452-9. I am a monument to all your sins."

The group reaches the end of the hallway and head through the doorway, entering the Sanctum of the Hierarchs. They soon saw Cortana lying prone in a Stasis Field in a center podium

"There's Cortana!" Hiccup exclaims

"She's trapped!" Devon exclaims

"Cortana!" Master Chief cries out

Master Chief rushes toward the podium and began beating and bashing the shield. Eventually, the shield falls

"You found me." Cortana says weakly

Master Chief leans closer towards Cortana. Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends move closer to Cortana forming a circle around the podium

"But so much of me is wrong...out of place. You might be too late..." Cortana says weakly

Luna, Toothless and the other dragons whimper in sadness, feeling remorse for Cortana. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends kneel down to Cortana

"You know me. When I make a promise..." Master Chief says

Cortana lifts her head and looks up toward Master Chief

"You...keep it. I do know how to pick 'em." Cortana says

"Lucky me. Do you still have it?" Master Chief says

Cortana slowly gets up. As she does, she begins to glow more brightly, and the lines of code and equations once again begin to fall over her surface. Cortana opens her palm and a hologram of the Index appears above it

"The Activation Index from the first Halo ring. A little souvenir I hung onto...just in case." Cortana says

Cortana looks around the room with the group

"Got an escape plan?" Cortana asks

"Thought we'd try shooting our way out." Master Chief says

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends rise to their feet

"Mix things up a little." Master Chief says

Master Chief takes Cortana's old data chip out of his helmet and holds it in front of her. Cortana touches its core and uploads herself into the chip. Master Chief inserts Cortana back, at long last, into his armor

"Just keep your head down...There's two of us in here now, remember." Cortana says

"It's great to have you back, Cortana." Davis says

"It sure is." Devon says

"So Devon, how have you and your friends been doing? You've been good?" Cortana asks

"Oh, we've been doing just fine, Cortana. Helping the Chief and Davis every step of the way." Devon says

"So I see." Cortana says

"We even defeated the Covenant and fought our way through the Flood to reach you." Astrid says

"You can tell me more along the way. Right now, let's get out of this place." Cortana says

"Agreed. Let's move." Devon says

Having finally retrieved Cortana, the group began making their way out into the hallway. Before the group could proceed any further, Devon fell into his Gravemind Trance. Through him, the Gravemind lets out a loud, primordial roar making Devon's friends back away. Even the Spartans were surprised by this. Devon soon turns and faces the group in his Gravemind Trance

"Now, at last, I see! Her secret is revealed!" The Gravemind says

After that, Devon recovers from his trance and falls down on all fours. His energy was now depleted. Going through much of the Gravemind's Trance moments had pretty much used up most of Devon's energy, leaving him weak

"What just happened?!" Cortana asks worried for Devon

"We forgot to mention. On our way here to get you, Devon's been falling into a trance by the Gravemind." Hiccup says

"The Gravemind's been putting him into a trance?!" Cortana asks surprised

"Yeah...just to communicate to the others...and that last one...really drained me of my strength...We need to get out of here...now..." Devon says weakly

"Here. Climb onto my back." Luna says lowering her body down to the floor

Devon weakly climbs onto Luna's back and lies flat on his stomach against her back while grunting in pain

"Ergh! Nrgh!" Devon says grunting in pain

"It's okay, Devon. Rest now. Ssh." Luna says

As Devon now rested on Luna's back, the group headed through the hallway. They head back out into the Reactor Room

"Wait, we need to buy some time. This reactor... start a chain reaction. Destroy High Charity." Cortana says

"What do you have in mind, Cortana?" Davis asks

"See these reactor pylons? Open them up and destroy them. It should cause a chain reaction that should be enough to destroy High Charity. It'll be one hell of an explosion." Cortana says

"Which means we need to get out of here quick." Hiccup says

The group moves to the center of the Reactor Room. Master Chief spots the control panel for the pylons and presses his hand against it. The three remaining pylons open up revealing themselves. Luna shoots a Plasma Blast at one pylon, destroying it with one shot. Toothless shoots a Plasma Blast at another pylon, also destroying it with one shot. Spartan Davis takes out a Plasma Grenade, primes it and tosses it toward the final pylon. The pylons explode and High Charity begins to explode all around the group. Alarms began blaring throughout High Charity. The Gravemind roars in pain

"That hurt it, but not for long. We need to get to Halo, destroy the Flood once and for all." Cortana says

"Yeah, let's. Devon shouldn't be made to suffer like this. The Gravemind, that wicked creature has gone too far in using him! It would be a real pleasure to relieve the world from this evil scourage!" Luna says as she carried Devon gently on his back

"No one should be made to suffer like Devon. So let's put an end to the Flood, once and for all!" Hiccup says

Toothless nods in agreement. The group began rushing through the hallways and tunnels of the hive as it exploded around them. They manage to avoid the Flood as they head out

"I've got a friendly contact! But who would be crazy enough to come in here?" Cortana says surprised

The group soon find The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam battling Flood with two Flamethrowers

"Wait, you all made nice? What else have you been up to while I was gone?" Cortana asks

"Later, Cortana." Davis says

"Right, sorry." Cortana says

The group find a Pelican nearby. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam board the ship while Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons take to the air while Luna carried Devon on her back. Master Chief uploads Cortana into the Pelican's holotank and starts up the engines. One of the Gravemind's tentacles advances to the dropship, but the heat from the thrust forces it to retreat. The Pelican takes off, smoke pouring lightly from the left engine. The tentacle comes back and tries to wrap around the dropship, but Luna and Toothless both fire a single Plasma Blast at it, forcing the tentacle back. The heroes barely escapes from a massive explosion caused by the reactor going critical as High Charity is finally destroyed. Having finally gotten Cortana back, the group heads for the new Halo Ring to end the Flood once and for all

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Cortana is back! After searching through High Charity, the group has finally got Cortana back! And good news, she has the Activation Index from the first Halo Ring. With it, they can activate the newly discovered Halo Ring and finish off the Flood once and for all. As the group leaves, they destroy High Charity by destroying three reactor pylons causing a chain of explosions which gives them time to escape the Flood. They link up with The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam and escape High Charity. Now with Cortana back, the group heads for the new Halo Ring to activate it and finish the Flood for good. Next up, Finishing the Fight. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	25. Finish the Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Installation 04B)<p>

Master Chief and Spartan Davis flew the Pelican they found after escaping High Charity with the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam on board. Cortana was displayed on a holotank inbetween Master Chief and Spartan Davis. Devon, who had now recovered quickly from his ordeal with the Gravemind was flying on Luna's back fully awake with Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flying alongside him. Together, they flew up toward the newly discovered Halo Ring. The Shadow of Intent flew infront of them, preparing for the journey back home

"We are aboard, Humans...and Elites. Will you not come with us, brother?" The Shipmaster asks

"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." The Arbiter says

"And what of you, Sister? Will you not join us?" The Shipmaster asks

"No, my brother. I shall remain with my friends and aid them in their fight." Kira 'Vadam says

The heroes fly toward the Halo Ring

"Johnson? Do you have the Frigate?" Cortana asks

"Yes, ma'am. I'll land her as close to the control room as I can." Johnson says through a Video COM

"Safe is better than close, Sergeant Major." Cortana says

"Roger that. And ma'am, It's good to have you back." Johnson says

The group soon arrives at Halo. The rear port engine of the Pelican was too damaged for a normal landing, so it makes a crash landing in a snowy canyon near the Control Room. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam clamber out of the crashed Pelican. Devon and his friends land near the two Spartans and Elites. The Frigate, Forward Unto Dawn approaches from behind the cliffs

"Halo. It's so new...unfinished. I'm not exactly sure what will happen when we fire it..." Cortana says

The Arbiter tosses Master Chief an Assault Rifle. Spartan Davis picks up an Assault Rifle and a Shotgun from the wreckage of the Pelican and arms himself with the weapons

"We'll head for the Portal. And we'll all go home." Master Chief says

"Then, let's finish this." Devon says

With that said, the team of Heroes moves across the snowy canyon, heading toward the icy caves. They proceed on foot through the icy caves and arrive at the foot of the pyramid-like Control Room structure. Suddenly, Flood dispersal pods begin to drop in, deploying Combat Forms of Infected Marines, Elites, and Brutes which surround the group. Devon summons his Keyblade: Soul Calibur into his hand with Spyro and Cynder by his side. Master Chief and Spartan Davis takes aim with their Assault Rifles. The Arbiter aims his dual Plasma Rifles at the Flood Forms. Kira 'Vadam activate her Energy Sword. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch form a half circle around the five heroes with the Viking Teens on their backs, growling and snarling at the approaching Flood Combat Forms

"Did you think me...defeated?!" The Gravemind asks in a angry voice

The Flood Forms charged at the group and attacked. Master Chief guns down one Brute Combat Form while Spartan Davis guns down an Elite Combat Form with his Shotgun. The Arbiter shoots his dual Plasma Rifles at two Marine Combat Forms, gunning them down with plasma shots. Kira 'Vadam swings her Energy Sword, cutting through two Brute Combat Forms with ease

Devon swings his Keyblade, lauching a crescent blade of blue light toward one infected Brute. Spyro uses his Fire Breath,  
>shooting fireballs at two infected Marines. Cynder uses her Light Breath shooting blasts of light at two infected Marines. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two infected Brutes, blasting them both to pieces. Stormfly spews a jet of fire toward another infected Brute setting it ablaze. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast toward one infected Elite, blasting it to bits. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire upon a group of infected Marines, Elites, and Brutes, lighting them all on fire. Barf spews a line of gas toward another group of Flood Combat Forms and Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, blowing them all away<p>

More Flood drop down into the area via Flood Dispersal Pods, trying to stop the group from reaching the Control Room

"Flood dispersal pods! Control Room's at the top of that tower, go!" Cortana says

The team moves to the right-side of the tower and push their way up, but the Flood continues to attack with overwhelming force. They drop down from above and land infront and behind the group

Master Chief throws a Frag Grenade at a group of infected Marines and Elites on one side. The grenade detonates and explodes, blasting the Flood to oblivion. Spartan Davis throws another Frag Grenade at another group of Flood Combat Forms. The grenade explodes and the Flood caught in the explosion were blasted to pieces. The Arbiter aims both his Plasma Rifles toward a Flood Tank Form that charged toward the group. The plasma shots had little effect on the Tank Form. Kira 'Vadam charges toward the Flood Pure Form with her Energy Sword and cuts it down with a single slice, letting out a battle cry

Devon cleaves his Keyblade down on an infected Brute, slicing it in half vertically downward. Next, he slices an infected Elite in half across the torso. Then, he chops off the arms of an infected Brute and finishes it off with a slice across the torso. Spyro uses his Flame Breath unleashing a stream of fire upon the Combat Forms. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing acid at the Combat Forms dissolving their bodies. Luna slams her tail into an infected Brute dismembering it's upper body and smashing it to pieces. Toothless rams his head into an infected Marine destroying it. Stormfly flicks her tail at a few Elite and Brute Combat Forms sending spikes flying toward them. The spikes easily pierces the Combat Forms, leaving holes in their deformed bodies and destroying them. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it at one Elite Combat Form, smashing it to pieces. He then stomps his foot on the remaining pieces to ensure that it wouldn't get back up. Barf and Belch slammed their two tails into two Marine Combat Forms easily destroying their bodies

After defeating the group of Flood, the team moves through a passageway that led through the long support beam of the temple-like structure and head along the otherside. One Flood Tank Form stood in their path. Before the team could do anything, the Flood was blasted to the floor by a powerful red laser. The attack came from Johnson who was up on a nearby cliff equipped with a Spartan Laser

"I got you covered, team! Meet you at the top of that tower." Johnson says through the COM Channel

The heroes push on, continuing upward on the ramp, moving onto the next level. Flood Combat Forms from the lower level jump up and stand in the path of the heroes. Sentinels fly in and assist the group, firing their energy beams at the Flood Combat Forms, clearing the way for the group

Moving on, they move through another passageway in the support beam and reach the otherside of the structure. Up ahead was a ramp that led to the top floor, but it was blocked off by a group of Flood. Marine, Elite, and Brute Combat Forms all stood in the group's path. There were even Flood Ranged Forms that were set up along the path, ready to fire and Flood Stalker Forms that crawled toward the group

Spyro uses his Ice Breath freezing an infected Brute in solid ice. He then rams his head into the frozen Flood smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Wind Breath and blows away a few infected Marines, sending them flying off the building

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two Flood Stalker Forms, killing them both. Stormfly flicks her tail, sending it toward two Flood Ranged Forms, making them fall dead on the floor. Meatlug rams her head into an infected Elite, knocking it to the ground. She then body slams the Flood Combat Form, flattening it underneath her stomach. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it at an infected Brute. Barf spews out a cloud of gas toward the remaining Flood on the path. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating an explosion that decimates all of the Flood

The team finally heads up one last ramp and reaches the top floor, moving onto a large flat landing. The large set of doors to the Control Room was sealed off, refusing to open for the group

"Spark? You in there? Open the damn door!" Johnson says through the COM Channel

"Of course, Reclaimer. Just as soon as you dispose of all proximate Flood threats. I'm afraid containment protocols do not allow me to-" 343 Guilty Spark says through the COM Channel before Johnson interrupts him

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you!" Johnson says through the COM Channel

"Was that the Monitor?" Cortana asks

"Yep." Devon says

"You didn't tell me he was here." Cortana says

"Think of it as a surprise." Devon says

"Well, we are finally doing what he wanted." Cortana says

"Why won't these doors open?" Snotlout asks

"We're probably going to have to deal with the Flood before we can move into the Control Room." Hiccup says

"That's pretty much what the Monitor wants us to do." Astrid says

"Alright, guys! Time to make our stand! Hold this position!" Devon says

With that said, the group makes their stand against the Flood. Within moments, Flood Combat Forms jump up from the lower level and land on the top floor, targeting the group. Stalker Forms crawl up on the large support beam and jump off, landing on the top floor. Some Stalker Forms transform and become Ranged Forms, setting up on the sides of the support beam. Two Stalker Forms change and become Tank Forms. The Flood Forms all targeted the group, surrounding them on all sides

Devon gets into battle stance, with his legs spread out and gripping his Keyblade in both his hands toward the Flood, ready for the fight. Luna, Spyro and Cynder stood by Devon's side reared back in their battle stance. Master Chief takes aim with his Assault Rifles while Spartan Davis ejects a shell from his Shotgun. The Arbiter aims his dual Plasma Rifles at the Flood Forms. Kira 'Vadam readies her Energy Sword. Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch form a half circle around the five heroes with the Viking Teens on their backs, growling and snarling at the Flood. Johnson moves further along the cliff near the top floor with his Spartan Laser ready to assist the heroes. The Sentinels also fly up to the top floor and surround the area, ready to assist the group

Within moments, the Flood charge toward the group and attack

Master Chief guns down one infected Brute with his Assault Rifle, firing a myriad of bullets. He then aims at the Ranged Form on the support beam which fired spikes in his direction. He takes cover behind some structures on the top floor and returns fire with his Assault Rifle. The bullets hit the Ranged Form and kill it, making it fall off the support beam. Spartan Davis blasts an infected Marine with his Shotgun, pumping one shell into it. He quickly ejects the empty shell out his shotgun, turns, and blasts another shell into an infected Marine. The Arbiter shoots his dual Plasma Rifles at two infected Elites, gunning them down with plasma shots. Kira 'Vadam swings her Energy Sword, cutting through one infected Brute. She then whirls around and cuts down another infected Brute. Johnson charges his Spartan Laser and fires at a Ranged Form, blasting it off the support beam

One Tank Form charges toward Devon and swings it's spike-like arm at him. Devon ducks down and counters with a left downward diagonal slash. Another Tank Form tries to hit Devon, but he jumps back with a somersault, leaps foward with his Keyblade raised and swings it downward on the Flood. Luna hits two infected Brutes with her wings instantly destroying them. Spyro rams his head into an infected Marine, bashing it to bits. Cynder swings her tail at an infected Elite, cutting it down with her tailblade. Toothless kicks a Stalker Form with his hind legs. Stormfly jumps onto another Stalker Form, stomping on it with her feet. Meatlug swings her tail at one infected Brute, knocking it to the ground. She turns and slams her bludgeon-like tail down on the Flood Combat Form, smashing it to pieces. Hookfang rams his head at two infected Brutes, sending them flying and destroying them in the process. Barf spews out some gas toward the remaining Combat Forms. Belch then ignites the gas creating an explosion that destroys the Flood

More Flood jump up onto the top floor from below and stalk toward the group. The team of heroes hold their ground as the Flood continue to stubbornly attack with extreme force

"I have beaten fleets of thousands! Consumed a galaxy of flesh and mind and bone!" The Gravemind says

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and the Arbiter continue firing their weapons at the Flood while Kira 'Vadam cuts through the charging Flood Combat Forms with her Energy Sword

Devon throws his Keyblade at an infected Brute, cutting it across it's body. Luna stands up on her hind legs and smashes down on an infected Marine with her forepaws. She then slams her tail at an infected Marine, destroying it with one swipe of her tail. Spyro uses his Flame Breath unleashing a stream of fire setting a group of infected Brutes ablaze. Cynder uses her Wind Breath and blows away infected Marines sending them flying off the building. Toothless hits two infected Elites with his wings and then shoots a Plasma Blast at a Stalker Form. Stormfly spews a jet of fire at another Stalker Form, engulfing the Flood in flames. Meatlug shoots an explosive Lava Blast at a small group of infected Brutes and Elites, blowing them to bits. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire at a small group of Marines, burning them all to a crisp. Barf and Belch slam their tails at the remaining infected Combat Forms, destroying them with a single swipe

After fighting legions of Flood, the team finally secure the tower. Johnson jumps down from the cliff and lands on the top floor. He then moves and joins the group

"Open up! Coast is clear." Johnson says

"Not for long. I'm tracking additional Dispersal Pods. They'll be hitting any minute!" Cortana says

"Chief! Davis! Arbiter! Kira! Devon! Let's move!" Johnson says

The team all head into the large hallways of the structure. Just as they move around the first corner heading left, Devon grunts in pain. The Gravemind possessed Devon, putting him into a final trance

"Do I take life or give it? Who is victim, and who is foe?" The Gravemind says

Devon recovers from his trance and shakes off the after effects of the trance

"Devon, are you alright?!" Luna asks worried

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was able to shake off the Gravemind that time. It shouldn't happen anymore." Devon says

"I hope not." Luna says worried

"It's trying to rebuild itself on this ring!" Cortana says

"Hurry! Control Room's close!" Johnson says

The group proceeds around the corner of the hallway, heading right. They head down another hallway and cut another corner, making another right turn into another hallway. The group moves up toward a set of large doors on the left which led into the Control Room. The doors open and the group finally reach the Control Room. Flood are heard approaching, but the doors seal them out

"Yank me, Chief." Cortana says

Master Chief removes Cortana's data chip from his helmet

"I'm not gonna lose her too." Johnson says

Master Chief tosses the data chip to Johnson. Johnson heads for the control panel while the rest of the team secures the area, keeping an eye out for the Flood. 343 Guilty Spark appears from above and accompanies him

"Oh, hello! Wonderful news! The Installation is almost complete!" 343 Guilty Spark says

"Terrific." Johnson says uninterested

"Yes...isn't it? I have begun my simulations. No promises, but initial results indicate that this facility should be ready to fire...in just a few more days!" 343 Guilty Spark says

"We don't have a few more days!" Johnson says

"Bu-bu-but a premature firing will destroy the Ark!" 343 Guilty Spark says alarmed and shocked

"Deal with it." Johnson says

"...will destroy this Installation." 343 Guilty Spark says quietly

Suddenly, 343 Guilty Spark's eye turns red and blasts Johnson with his energy beam

"Aaaah!"

"Unacceptable! Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable!" 343 Guilty Spark says

The group immediately turn their attention toward Johnson and 343 Guilty Spark who had just blasted Johnson with his energy beam. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends rush over to Johnson's aid. 343 Guilty Spark shoots his energy beam at Master Chief, then at Spartan Davis. Devon and his friends watch the two Spartans get flung backwards from the force of the blast onto the floor. Both of their energy shields instantly drop and attempt to recharge

"What are you doing?!" Astrid asks shocked

343 Guilty Spark targets Astrid and shoots at her. However, Devon jumps in between them and was hit instead. He crashes into Astrid and they both get flung backward onto the floor

"Devon!" Luna cries out

Devon's friends immediately rush over to Devon who was hit by the attack. Fortunately, he wasn't badly hurt, unlike Johnson

"Protocol dictates action! I see now that helping you was wrong!" 343 Guilty Spark says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam hear the commotion and moves into the room, but 343 Guilty Spark attacks them as well, unleashing his beam on them, knocking him out of the Control Room. The doors close, sealing the two Elites out of the room. 343 Guilty Spark blasts Master Chief and Spartan Davis as they again as he try to get back up. With no shields protecting them this time, their armor starts to smoke. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons growl and snarl at the Monitor, protecting the group. 343 Guilty Spark's eye turns back to blue

"You are the child of my makers. Inheritor of all they left behind. You are Forerunner! But this ring...is mine." 343 Guilty Spark says

The Monitor's eye turns back to red and the group prepares to fight 343 Guilty Spark

343 Guilty Spark pushes the entire group back across the walkway using a repulsor field. Master Chief and Spartan Davis quickly rise to their feet and aim both their Assault Rifles at the Monitor

"Stay down!" Spartan Davis says to Devon and his friends

The two Spartans fire their Assault Rifles, shooting a storm of bullets at the Monitor. Unfortunately, their attacks seem to have no effect on the Monitor

"I take no pleasure in doing what must be done." 343 Guilty Spark says

343 Guilty Spark fires his energy beam at the two Spartans, but they jump and roll out of the way. The energy beam shoots over Devon and his friends, hitting the closed door. The two Spartans continue firing their Assault Rifles at the Monitor

"You do not deserve this ring!" 343 Guilty Spark says

343 Guilty Spark fires another energy beam toward the two Spartans, but again they move out of the way

"I have kept it safe. It belongs to me!" 343 Guilty Spark says

"Not for long!" Johnson says

Johnson shoots 343 Guilty Spark with his Spartan Laser. Caught off guard, 343 Guilty Spark is blasted away from the group, falling to the ground and becoming inert. With 343 Guilty Spark down, Master Chief rushes over to Johnson while Spartan Davis rushes over to Devon and his friends. Devon was now sitting on the floor, leaning his back against Luna's body. Hiccup, Astrid, and the Viking Teens were surrounding Devon, kneeling down to him while forming a half circle around him. Their dragons stood close with Spyro and Cynder

"Devon, are you alright?" Davis asks

"Don't worry, Davis. I'm still breathing. The Monitor did land a good one on me, but I'm not badly hurt. Not as bad as Johnson though." Devon says

Master Chief reaches Johnson and takes his Spartan Laser

"Kick his ass." Johnson says weakly

Now equipped with the Spartan Laser, Master Chief moves to assault 343 Guilty Spark. 343 Guilty Spark rises from the floor, flying at a slightly tilted angle, his metal body visibly damaged. To protect Devon and his friends from further harm, Spartan Davis takes out a bubble shield and deploys it. The device activates and generates a protective barrier around the entire group. Master Chief was left to take on 343 Guilty Spark alone

"Stop now, before one of us gets hurt!" 343 Guilty Spark says

The Monitor fires his energy beam at Master Chief, but he quickly moves out of the way. Master Chief charges the Spartan Laser and fires on 343 Guilty Spark. After making the first shot, the Monitor begins to fly at a more tilted angle, leaking blue plasma from his sides. He also begins to spark

"Think of you-ou-ou-our forefathers!" 343 Guilty Spark says

Master Chief charges the Spartan Laser again and fires on the Monitor. Following the second shot, 343 Guilty Spark's casing was now distorted, with pieces of him sheared off completely. More plasma leaks from his sides and the sparks happen more ferociously. The right side of his 'eye' had broken off

"I a-a-a-am the Monitor of Installation Z-Zero F-Four!"

"Yeah? Well now, you're scrap! Finish him, Chief!" Devon says

Master Chief charges the Spartan Laser and fires a fourth and final shot. That last shot finishes off 343 Guilty Spark

"Oh myyyyyyyyyy-aaahh!" 343 Guilty Spark says

343 Guilty Spark is enveloped in a bright, blinding light and explodes. After dealing with the Monitor, Master Chief rushes to check on Johnson. Devon rises on his feet and moves up with his friends following close behind. They all bend over Sergeant Johnson, who was barely alive

"We're getting you out of here." Master Chief says

"No...no you're not." Johnson says weakly

Johnson grabs Master Chief's hand with Cortana's chip in his

"Don't let her go. Don't...ever let her go." Johnson says weakly

Johnson coughs and grunts in pain

"Send me out...with a bang..." Johnson says weakly

After saying that, Johnson finally succumbs to his wounds, closes his eyes, and dies. Master Chief takes Cortana from him and lets go of his hand. The group stands up and looks down at Johnson's dead body. Master Chief releases Cortana into Halo's core, gripping the data chip tightly

"Chief...Davis...Devon...I'm so sorry." Cortana says

Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons whimper with sadness, feeling the loss of their friend, Sergeant Johnson. Even Devon, Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens had sad looks on their faces. Master Chief shakes the chip with his hand, but quickly stops. Spartan Davis grabs Johnson's dogtags and puts them away. Cortana bows her head, eyes closed, and makes a gesture, activating Halo. Cortana uploads herself back into her chip. Master Chief places Cortana's chip in the back of his helmet, and then turns around with the rest of the group. Brilliant beams of light erupt from the Core, and the whole Control Room starts to shake and fall apart. Johnson's body slides off the platform as it tilts to one side and begins to fall. The group for the door, which has opened again with The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam waiting for them. Once they head through the doorway, it closes behind them

"I am sorry, my friends. But come." The Arbiter says

"We must leave this place." Kira 'Vadam says

Pieces of the walls around the group suddenly explode. The entire group makes a run for the doorway leading outside. They make it back outside and notice a piece of collapsed ice forming a slope upwards along the cliff

"Even in death, your Sergeant guides us all." The Arbiter says

"The Dawn...Of course! The Frigate! We still have a chance!" Cortana says

The group of heroes moves along the snowy cliff ledge, encountering Flood and Sentinels, who followed 343 Guilty Spark's lead and have turned against them too

"Find the doorway in the cliffs. The Dawn is on the other side." Cortana says

The team make short work of the Flood and Sentinels and head inside the cliff, moving through a doorway. Inside, they run into another battle between the Flood and Sentinels. They manage to bypass the fight and continue heading for the exit

"Resignation is my virtue. Like water I ebb and flow. Defeat is simply the addition of time to a sentence I never deserved. But you imposed." The Gravemind says

"Don't let this ring be the end of us." Cortana says

The group heads into a long hallway. They rush down it and head into a doorway on the left, climbing up inclines that led to the exit. Once they reach the top, they saw Johnson's Warthog

"There! Johnson's Warthog." Cortana exclaims

The group rushes for the Warthog. Master Chief jumps into the driver seat, Spartan Davis jumps onto the turret, and the Arbiter takes up the passenger seat. There was no more room left for Kira 'Vadam on the Warthog. That's when Devon offers her a ride on Luna

"Here! Jump on!" Devon says

Kira 'Vadam climbs onto Luna's back and takes hold of Devon's shoulders

"Come on, Spartan! Go, go, go!" Cortana says

With everyone mounted up, Master Chief puts the pedal to the metal and drives the Warthog. Devon and his friends take to the sky, flying low above the Warthog. They head through the cliff and reach an open area. As they do, a massive explosion erupts alongside them

"The Dawn is close. We can make it! As long as the ground doesn't fall underneath us..." Cortana says

"Don't worry! If you do fall, we'll catch you on our dragons. Just go! We'll follow you all the way!" Devon shouts

The Warthog heads onto a road of large, flat platforms and drives across. Several platforms explode all around the group, flying into the air. Devon and his friends fly out of the way, avoiding the flying metal. The Warthog reaches an open, massive circular structure. They head around it as Flood Infection Forms scurry across the floor. The Warthog squishes the small creatures underneath it's tires and continues moving through the structure. Soon, they reach the otherside and up ahead was a ramp. Master Chief guns the Warthog at full speed and the vehicle jumps off the structure. The Warthog lands back on the road of platforms and continues moving with Devon and the Dragonriders. The massive structure collapses and falls apart

The group enters inside the interior of a large hallway with ramps. The ceiling of the hallway began exploding, causing support beams to fall toward the group. One of the support beams was falling toward Devon and his friends

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouts

Luna and Toothless do a barrel roll, avoiding the falling debris while Devon, Kira 'Vadam and Hiccup held on. The two Night Furies straighten out and continue flying straight. More support beams fall from the ceiling, but the group manages to fly out of the way and continue following the Warthog. Master Chief drives the Warthog into a tunnel underneath one of the ramps. Devon and his friends continue flying straight, hoping the Warthog would reappear on the otherside. They soon make it to the otherside, heading out of the large hallway. Master Chief drives the Warthog off a ramp and straight through a large explosion, flying past Devon and the Dragonriders

"The charging sequence...it's too much for the ring to take!" Cortana says

The group reach another open structure where battles between Flood Combat Forms, Carrier Forms and a few Sentinels continue. The Warthog continues bypass the enemies and continue moving through the structure. Master Chief drives the Warthog off the structure and back onto the road of platforms as they continue exploding all around the group

"Charging sequence at 30%..." Cortana says

The team move across the exploding road, dodging the flying metal and moving around large columns that stood in their way. Some of the exploding platforms leave large holes infront of the Warthog, but Master Chief manages to work his way around them without slowing down. Some Sentinels were floating above the road of platforms in the group's way, but they don't bother to fight them and continue moving. The Warthog drives off a ramp and makes a big jump down onto another massive open structure down below. Upon landing, Master Chief drives the Warthog into the structure. Ranged Forms and Tank Forms stood in the Warthog's path, but Master Chief manages to work his way around them, steering the vehicle left and right. He even rammed some of the Flood Forms out of the way. The Warthog reaches the otherside and drives off the massive structure just as it collapses

"50%, team!" Cortana says

Landing back on the road of platforms, the Warthog drives across with Devon and his friends while the metal around them continues to explode into the air. The group reach another hallway with ramps, where a larger battle between Sentinels and the Flood rages on. Bypassing the large battle, the team moves through the large hallway. Master Chief drives the Warthog into another tunnel underneath a ramp while Devon and his friends continue flying straight ahead. They reach the otherside and the Warthog jumps off a ramp, soaring across the air, past Devon and the Dragonriders. As the team moves out of the large hallway, a large tower comes crashing down toward them. Fortunately, for the group, it was nowhere close to hitting them, but they continued to avoid it

"That tower's coming down!" Fishlegs shouts

"Watch it!" Devon shouts

The tower crashes down onto the road and sends several platforms flying through the air

"70%!" Cortana says

The team moves across the road of platforms following the Warthog as it drove across. They head up and see another tower coming down in their direction. Unlike the other one the team avoided, this one was much closer

"Another one's falling!" Snotlout shouts

"Get out of the way!" Devon shouts

The team of Dragonriders fly close toward the cliff above the Warthog. Master Chief also sees the tower coming down and steers the Warthog to the left close to the cliff. The tower collapses onto the road, smashing through the platforms

"80% charged!" Cortana says

The team moves around the final bend, encountering more Sentinels, but they quickly move past them and continue heading for the Frigate. Up ahead, the path splits into two different directions. One headed up along the large cliff. The other continued ahead. Master Chief drives the Warthog up the platforms on the left with Devon and his friends following them

"90%! Firing sequence initiated!" Cortana says

The Warthog moves across the road of platforms and heads downward. The vehicle lands out straight on the bottom and continues toward the Frigate. The team make it to the final straight stretch to the Forward Unto Dawn. Although Devon and his Friends could easily fly into the ship, it was a long stretch for the Warthog

"There it is! Forward Unto Dawn!" Astrid shouts

"C'mon, guys! We can make it!" Devon shouts

"Gun it, Chief! Jump! Floor it! Right into the hangar!" Cortana shouts

Master Chief guns the Warthog at full speed, heading down the slope. He soon drives the Warthog off the ramp. The Warthog makes the jump, but doesn't land well, tumbling and rolling as it crashes into the Frigate's hangar. Devon and his friends land into the ship's hangar and jump off their dragons. Master Chief, Spartan Davis and The Arbiter recover from the crash. But then, the Dawn shifts. A Scorpion Main Battle Tank begins sliding towards the Arbiter, who takes cover behind a pile of crates. The Scorpion soon plows into it. The two Spartans leap over the Warthog and looks toward the pile of crates. They see the Arbiter dig himself out of the crates. The two Spartans nod at the Arbiter and he nods back. The Arbiter rushes toward the bridge with Spartan Davis, Kira 'Vadam, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, The Viking Teens and their dragons following him. Master Chief runs to the hangar panel and plugs Cortana in to take control of the Frigate. Her image appears on a Holotank next to the panel

"Hang on!" Cortana shouts

Cortana ignites the thrusters at full burn and launches the Dawn at full speed. Master Chief grabs onto the terminal, hanging on as the frigate leaves Halo's atmosphere. As Master Chief tries to stay anchored, the Warthog flies out, striking the Spartan on its way through the open hanger doors and out into empty space. Master Chief flies off the panel, then glides down the floor towards the doors, with a self-destructing Halo looming beneath. The Spartan punches his fist hard into the floor to get a grip, halting near the back end of the hangar

"Chief!" Cortana exclaims reaching her arm out to Master Chief

The Scorpion flies out towards Master Chief, but he ducks his head down just in time as it flies over him, smashing the floor behind him and falling out of the ship. Master Chief begins to climb back up to Cortana, finally making it to the Holotank

The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and Spartan Davis make it to the bridge and sits down at the controls. Devon and his friends arrive at the bridge with the trio. Master Chief braces behind the panel, plugging Cortana back into his helmet

"If we don't make it..." Cortana says before Master Chief interrupts her

"We'll make it." Master Chief says

"It's been an honor serving with you, John." Cortana says

Master Chief rests his head back, exhausted. Halo suddenly explodes, engulfing the area in a blinding white light

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Time to Finish the Fight. Having gotten Cortana back from the Flood-infested High Charity, the heroes move toward the new Halo Ring with the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn with Sergeant Johnson. Their mission: Light the Ring and destroy the Flood, once and for all. The team arrives outside the Control Room and begin heading up the building all the way to the top. Together, they make their epic final stand against the Flood. Afterwards, they head inside and enter Halo's Control Room. Just as they were about to activate the Halo Ring, 343 Guilty Spark suddenly betrays them. The team quickly deals with the Monitor, but Johnson was badly hurt and dies from his wounds. Earlier, the heroes lost Commander Miranda Keyes. Now, they've lost Johnson too. A sad moment ensures for the group. Focusing back at the task at hand, they activate the Ring and make their exit. The heroes move past the Flood and Sentinels with every intention of escaping the Halo Ring. They reach Johnson's Warthog, they all mount up and they make a beeline for the frigate. Moving across roads of exploding platforms, through large hallways, and other obstacles, the team makes it to the frigate. They quickly take off and head for the portal back to Earth. Did they make it safely through?! The next chapter shall wrap up Halo 3 and we shall soon enter the storyline for Halo 4. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	26. A memorial to heroes fallen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Earth)<p>

On a hillside near the Gateway to the Ark, which has now been shut down, a Memorial was held. The Memorial was what appeared to be a Pelican wing, decorated with pictures of the fallen soldiers, including Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson with his dogtags hanging off a combat knife over his picture, courtesy of Spartan Davis in honor of him. There were also flowers and weapons leaning against it. The Memorial also had the symbol of the UNSC and a print emblazoned on it which read "UNSCDF March 3, 2553". There was also another print on it that read "In memory of those fallen in the defense of Earth and her colonies". Fleet Admiral Lord Hood removes his hat, and begins his speech

"For us, the storm has passed. The war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure..." Lord Hood says

(Flashback)

The front half of the Forward Unto Dawn enters Earth's atmosphere, and crashes into the Indian Ocean

"Sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight, our fight, was elsewhere." Lord Hood says

An engineering crew cuts into the Dawn with torches. The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam, Spartan Davis, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all emerge from the wreckage

(Present Time)

Devon and his friends were now presently with Spartan Davis, The Arbiter, and Kira 'Vadam standing solemnly with the Marines. Devon and the Viking Teens were off their dragons, standing side-by-side with each other and their dragons

"As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten." Lord Hood says

Lord Hood puts his hat back on, and salutes

"Present arms!"

Seven Marines raise their Battle Rifles and each fire a single burst of three shots in a 3-volley salute. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast into the sky. Stormfly shoots a jet of fire into the sky. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast into the sky. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast into the sky. And Barf and Belch both shoot a fireball into the sky. The dragons gave their own salute to the fallen heroes that stood with them during the Human-Covenant War

(Moments Later)

Lord Hood, The Arbiter, and Kira 'Vadam stood alone near the memorial

"I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But..." Lord Hood says

Lord Hood holds out his hand to the two Elites

"You have my thanks. For standing by him to the end." Lord Hood says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam slowly shakes Lord Hood's hand

"Hard to believe he's dead." Lord Hood says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam looks away, toward the Shadow of Intent, hovering silently in the sky

"Were it so easy." The Arbiter says

The two Elites leaves the Memorial and approaches Devon and his friends

"Well, I guess this is it. This is where we part ways." Devon says

"So it is." The Arbiter says

"Arbiter, Kira, it has been a great honor for us to fight alongside you." Devon says holding his Right-hand out to the two Elites

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam slowly shakes Devon's hand

"And it has been an honor for us to fight alongside you, Devon. You are a true warrior and you have great friends by your side." Kira 'Vadam says

"We've both lost valuable friends during this crisis. Miranda. Johnson. The Elites. This war has taken away many of lives. I'm glad that we were finally able to put an end to it." Devon says

"Yes. Many of our brothers and closest friends have fallen. But now, they have been avenged." Kira 'Vadam says

"I'm sure now that they shall finally rest in peace." Devon says

"Yes. I understand that you and your friends have your own struggles, Devon." The Arbiter says

"Yes...we do." Devon says

"But now, you can know this. You have our eternal trust and our full support. If you are ever in need of allies, we will forever stand by your side." The Arbiter says

"You will always be a true friend to us and the Elites." Kira 'Vadam says

"Thank you. Both of you." Devon says

A Seperatist Phantom arrives near the group awaiting the Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam to board it

"Farewell, my friends." The Arbiter says

"May we see each other again, in time." Kira 'Vadam says

"Take care." Devon says

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam board the Phantom and head for the Shadow of Intent

(Shadow of Intent)

The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam meets with the Shipmaster, Rtas 'Vadum on the bridge, looking at a holographic image of Earth

"Things look different. Without the Prophets' lies clouding my vision. I would like to see our own world , to know that it is safe." The Shipmaster says

"Fear not. For we have made it so." Thel 'Vadam says as he clenches his fist to his chest

"By your word, Arbiter." The Shipmaster says clenching his fist to his chest

The Arbiter takes a seat on the command chair. Kira 'Vadam stands alongside her brother and nods at him

"Take us home." The Arbiter says

The Shadow of Intent leaves Earth heading into space and soon disappears out of sight as it fades away. Devon and his friends watch as the Shadow of Intent leaves. They then turn their attention toward Lord Hood who approaches them

"I cannot thank you all for everything you've done. You've helped us in our dire time of need. You've fought by our soldiers and helped saved Humanity." Lord Hood says

"We were more than happy to help, sir." Devon says

"And besides, it's what we do best." Astrid says

"The UNSC need more people like you. I understand you have to leave, to fight in your own struggles. But remember, no matter where you go, you will always be honorary members of the UNSC. You will always be heroes of Earth." Lord Hood says

"I believe we're more than that. I believe...we're Heroes of the Universe." Devon says

"Then, my friends, I bid you farewell." Lord Hood says

Devon and his friends salute Lord Hood and he salutes them back. After that, Lord Hood walks away, leaving the area. The group soon direct their attention toward Spartan Davis who stood staring at the Memorial. The heroes walk up to the Spartan and approach him

"Davis...I'm pretty sure we know what you're going through right now. The Chief, John, he was our friend too. So now, I guess that makes you the last Spartan." Devon says

"That must be really hard. To be the last of your kind. It's kind of something we are in common with." Hiccup says looking toward Toothless

"Yeah. It must be hard." Devon says looking toward Luna

"Spartans never die. They're just Missing In Action. I'm sure John is still alive. He's survived worse. I've known him that long. Me and him. We were the best of the best. He's out there...somewhere. Lost. And alone." Davis says

"He's not alone. He's got Cortana with him." Devon says

"Wherever he is, I'll find him. I'll spend the rest of my life in military service searching for him if I have to. I have faith." Davis says

Davis turns and looks toward Devon and his friends

"If you ever get seperated, always have faith that you will find each other. And that one day, you will be reunited together. Devon, my friends, farewell. May we see each other again soon." Davis says

"See you around, Spartan." Devon says

Spartan Davis salutes Devon and his friends and they salute back. After that, Spartan Davis walks away. Devon and his friends walk up to the Memorial and look at it. They look at all the pictures of those who had fallen, including Commander Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson. They then looked toward something on the Memorial. They saw the number 117 carved into the metal wing with the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer of the Navy taped to the upper right of it as a tribute. It turns out Master Chief Spartan 117 was added to the list of fallen heroes since he and Cortana didn't make it with them. Luna, Toothless and the dragons all whimpered in sadness, feeling remorse for the fallen heroes and soldiers who gave their lives to save others

"So...he's really gone?" Astrid asks

"No. Davis believes he's still alive." Hiccup says

"And if he believes Master Chief is still alive..." Devon says

Devon turns and looks toward his friends

"Then we should believe too." Devon says

Devon turns his attention back toward the Memorial

"All these people, all these soldiers, they died...defending others. To protect the things that matter most. To ensure Humanity's Survival against the Covenant and the Flood. Now, they can finally rest in peace knowing they've done their job." Devon says

"The War. The Covenant. The Flood. It's finally over." Luna says

"Their war is over." Devon says

Devon turns and looks back toward his friends

"But ours isn't. Our war with the Dark Lord of the Shadows and the Forces of Evil are far from over. These people gave everything to defend Humanity and Earth. We shall do the same for the Universe and all of our friends. But our war will not end with sacrifice as this one has. It shall end with the Dark Lord's defeat. His reign of evil will fall. He will face Justice for his crimes. And then, only then, will the Universe finally know peace. Then, we can all go home. To our home. Together." Devon says

Suddenly, the Memorial begins to radiate with light. In that moment, Devon's Keyblade appears in his hand with a flash of light. The rune marks on Devon's Keyblade shines brightly. Pure aura envelopes Devon's body. Blue marking began to show all over Devon's clothes and body. The Kingdom Hearts sigil appears on Devon's chest and glowed blue. His Kingdom Hearts Amulet also glowed bright blue. The blue crystal orb on Devon's chest also glowed brightly. Devon closes his eyes and takes his Keyblade in both of his hands and holds it straight. A ball of light appears on the tip of the Keyblade. The environment around the group changes. Devon and his friends are transported to a corridor of light. The Memorial shoots a beam of light upward and a Keyhole appears in the sky. Devon takes his Keyblade and holds it vertically up to his face with his eyes still closed. Devon soon opens his eyes and held a determined look on his face. His eyes were now completely blue glowing with pure light. Devon twirls his Keyblade and points it at the Keyhole. Devon's Keyblade shoots a beam of light from it's tip toward the Keyhole. The Keyhole shines brightly and Devon and his friends were engulfed by the light

(Elsewhere)

"Chief? Can you hear me?"

Master Chief awakens, floating in zero gravity in a debris-filled hallway on board the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn

"I thought I'd lost you, too."

Master Chief looks at a gaping hole in the hallway. He drifts to his floating Assault Rifle, and holsters it, then begins to drift to the end of the hallway

"What happened?" Master Chief asks

"I'm not sure. When Halo fired, it shook itself to pieces. Did a number on the Ark. The Portal couldn't sustain itself. We made it through just as it collapsed." Cortana says

Master Chief reaches the end of the hallway, which opens up into empty space. The Forward Unto Dawn is revealed to be sheared in half, floating in a cloud of its own debris, still red-hot from the sudden Slipspace slowdown. The remaining half of the ship continues to drift aimlessly in unknown space

"Well...some of us made it." Cortana says

Master Chief begins to drift further inside the ship, finding a row of cryotubes, complete with a Holotank to plug Cortana into

"But you did it. Truth and the Covenant, the Flood..." Cortana says

Master Chief plugs Cortana's data chip into the Holotank and her avatar appears

"It's finished." Cortana says

Master Chief turns off the flashlight on his helmet

"It's finished." Master Chief says

Master Chief places his Assault Rifle in one of the rackets on the wall and climbs into one of the cryotubes

"I'll drop a beacon, but it'll be a while before anyone finds us. Years, even." Cortana says

The cryotube door begins to close

"I'll miss you." Cortana says

"Wake me. When you need me." Master Chief says

Cortana smiles, nodding. The cryotube closes and seals, freezing Master Chief Spartan John-117, bringing the Halo Trilogy to its conclusion

The back half of the Forward Unto Dawn continues drifting through the vastness of space. But it soon started drifting toward an unknown planet

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Human-Covenant War is finally over! A memorial was held on Earth to honor the soldiers who had been lost during the war. Miranda Keyes and Sergeant Johnson were also included in the list of fallen heroes. Devon and his friends were also in attendance of the memorial with The Arbiter, Kira 'Vadam and Spartan Davis who miraculously made it through the Portal. After the memorial was over, The Arbiter and Kira 'Vadam say farewell to Devon and his friends as they leave for their homeworld, Sanghelios. Before they leave, the two Elites declare Devon a true friend to them and the Elites. Now Devon and his friends have the Elites as their eternal allies and friends. Lord Hood thanks Devon and his friends for their service and heroism declaring that they were heroes of Humanity and Earth. Devon however believes that he and his friends are Heroes of the Universe. They soon talk with Spartan Davis who believes that Master Chief is still alive. And if he believes, then so does Devon and his friends. Having said farewell to Lord Hood and Spartan Davis, Devon seals the keyhole to the Halo Universe. Is this truly the end for Devon and his friends in the Halo Universe? They believe they're heading back home to Destiny Islands, but I don't think so! Not by a long shot! Next up, Halo 4! Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	27. Forward Unto Dawn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>In a large room with lines of open plastic beds enclosed by glass walls, two young boys sits on their own individual beds. Their heads were shaved and they both wore grey uniforms which had name tags on them. One of the boys had a name tag that read "John". The other boy had a name tag that read "Davis". The two boys showed fear and the need for sympathy<p>

(Elsewhere)

Dr. Catherine Halsey sits in a room on one side of a table. She seemed to be tired and grave. She was not alone in the room. In fact, she was being interrogated by a shadowed figure who sat across from her

"Tell me about the children."

Dr. Halsey remains silent

"Dr. Halsey."

The doctor looks at the shadowed figure

"You already know everything." Dr. Halsey says

"You kidnapped them."

(Flashback)

The two boys, John and Davis were both now wearing breath masks, lying down on their beds as machines prepare to operate on them

"Children's minds are more easily accepting of indoctrination, their bodies more adaptable to augmentation. The result was the ultimate soldier." Dr. Halsey says

A Spartan-II was fully armored and being inspected by technicians

"And because of our success, when the Covenant invaded, we were ready." Dr. Halsey says

A Covenant Carrier hovers over a human city, deploying hundreds of aircrafts out of it's launch bay

"Dr. Halsey, you're bending history in your favor and you know it. You developed the Spartans to crush human rebellion, not to fight the Covenant."

Banshees bomb the city as civilians runs for their lives

"When one human world after another fell " Dr. Halsey says

An Elite drives it's Energy Sword through a fleeing male civilian, killing him instantly

"When my Spartans were all that stood between humanity and extinction " Dr. Halsey says

Up in the sky, dozens of Spartans drop from Pelicans, using their thruster packs to slow their descent

"Nobody was concerned over why they were originally built." Dr. Halsey says

The Spartans land in the city. An Elite snarls aggressively at them. The Spartans take cover and shoot down some of the Elites who return fire, flaring the shields on the Spartans' armor, while the lead Elite calmly steps forward and fires back. The Spartans moving forward, still firing

"So you feel in the end that your choices were justified."

"My work saved the human race." Dr. Halsey says

"Do you think the Spartans' lack of basic humanity helped?"

"What are you after? The others before you were Naval Intelligence, but you you're something else." Dr. Halsey says

"Records show Spartans routinely exhibited mildly sociopathic tendencies, difficulty with socialization. Further "

A Spartan fighting a Brute Chieftain. He leaps agilely, dodging its every blow. Dead Elites cover the ground around them

"The records show efficient behavior operating in hazardous situations. I supplied the tools to maintain that efficiency." Dr. Halsey says

A Spartan sits alone in a hangar. His head is drooped, saying nothing as Marines walk past. Dr. Halsey holds up a data crystal chip projecting Cortana infront of him

"Do you believe the Master Chief succeeded because he was, at his core, broken?"

"What does John have anything to do with this?" Dr. Halsey asks

Dr. Halsey remained silent before she soon realizes

"You want to replace him." Dr. Halsey says

"The Master Chief is dead."

"His file reads 'missing in action.'" Dr. Halsey says

"Catherine, 'Spartans never die'?"

A Spartan leads a crowd of military personnel. The fighting has stopped, but the city is clouded in smoke

"Your mistake is seeing Spartans as military hardware. My Spartans are humanity's next step." Dr. Halsey says

(Present Time)

Dr. Halsey rises from her chair with determination

"Our destiny as a species. Do not underestimate them. But most of all, do not underestimate him." Dr. Halsey says

(Elsewhere)

2557 - Four years after Halo Event - Present Time

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch look around and find themselves floating in space. Their bodies were enveloped with blue aura, allowing them to breathe in the region of space

"Where are we?" Luna asks

"I don't know." Devon says

"Hey, look at this." Hiccup says

The group soon direct their attention toward several metal parts drifting through space. They then see a large piece of a ship. They take a closer look flying up to the ship and see a name on it's side. The writing on the ship read "Forward Unto Dawn"

"Forward Unto Dawn. It's the frigate we used to escape the Ark. We must still be in the Halo Universe." Devon says

"How could that be? We just sealed off the Keyhole." Snotlout says

"Yeah. We did. But why are we still here?" Astrid asks

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Maybe there's more that has to be done in this world before we can leave." Devon says

The group looks back toward the Dawn

"What happened to the Dawn?" Cynder asks

"Looks like it was cut in half." Fishlegs says

"Let's go check it out." Hiccup says

"Right." Devon says

With that said, the group flies toward the ship

(Forward Unto Dawn)

Devon and his friends were now inside the Forward Unto Dawn, exploring the ship while floating inside it. Several parts floated inside the ship. The group moves out from a hallway into a large circular room with a center console displaying a holographic replication of the Dawn's predicted drift course, showing the ship being pulled toward a red icon. As they enter the room, they hear an automated message play throughout the ship

"Mayday, mayday mayday. This is UNSC FFG-201 Forward Unto Dawn requesting immediate evac. Survivors aboard. Prioritization code Victor zero five dash three dash Sierra one one seven."

"Hey, does anyone recognize that voice?" Hiccup asks

"Yeah. That's Cortana's voice." Astrid says

"She must be on the ship." Fishlegs says

"And if she's here, that must also mean the Chief is here too." Devon says

Suddenly, a visible red-orange scan line appears that moves through the ship, scrambling some of the still active electronic parts

"What was that?" Snotlout asks

"I'm not sure, but let's see if we can find Master Chief and Cortana on the ship." Devon says

(Meanwhile)

In the Cryoroom, a bright blue light was visible at the far end of the room. The light source was a sphere of blue light on an AI pedestal. As the ship shakes again, the sphere disappears as blue light shines on the pedestal, replaced by Cortana's avatar who was sitting down. Cortana gasps and looks around. She stands up. A hologram appears in front of her, with the words "UNSC" visible on the top left. She starts moving things around on the hologram, searching desperately, shaking her head and looking visibly scared. Cortana opens up a status report, with red circles outlining hull breaches. Five red circles are highlighted on the ship. She then gets another message saying that there were lifeforms onboard the frigate. Cortana pulls up a video feed from a camera in one of the rooms inside the ship and sees Devon and his friends. Upon seeing them, Cortana was filled with joy and happiness, glad to see that her friends were here. She didn't know if Devon and the others had recieved her beacon, but she didn't care. She disappears from the pedestal and moves to meet up with the group

Devon and his friends were still inside the circular room, looking around. They soon see Cortana appear on a pedestal near the center of the room

"Devon!" Cortana says happy to see him

"Cortana!" Devon says happy to see the AI

The group floats over to Cortana as she stood on the pedestal

"How did you find the Dawn?" Cortana asks

"It's...kinda complicated. It'd be too difficult to explain." Devon says

"Fair enough." Cortana says

Toothless floats over to Cortana, wagging his tail happy to see the AI

"Hey there, Toothless. Have you and the other dragons been good?" Cortana says

Toothless gave Cortana one of his gummy smiles, making her laugh

"I'll take that as a yes." Cortana says

"Cortana, how long have you been out here?" Devon asks

"Four years? Why?" Cortana says

"Four years?!" Devon and his friends say in unison surprised

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Cortana asks concerned

"No. It's just...nevermind. You're not here by yourself, are you? Is the Chief here on the ship?" Devon asks

"Yes. He's in the Cryoroom sleeping. Wait here. I'll go wake him up." Cortana says

With that said, Cortana disappears from the pedestal and heads to the Cryoroom. As Cortana disappeared, Devon looked toward his friends

"Four years? How has it been four years already? We just sealed off the Keyhole." Astrid asks

"I think I now know what's going on." Devon says

"What is it?" Luna asks

"Remember when we visited Mata Nui's World? The events that took place in that world was several years ago in the past." Devon says

"So, what are you saying?" Cynder asks

"I think this world was a sleeping world which upon entering it, brought us four years into the past. And by sealing the Keyhole, we might have been brought back into the present time of this world." Devon says

"So does that mean we'd have to seal up the Keyhole again to keep the Heartless out?" Astrid asks

"Maybe. But at least we got to meet up with Cortana again." Devon says

"Yeah. That's a good thing." Hiccup says

"And we can get to see Master Chief too!" Fishlegs says

"Right. We just have to wait for Cortana to wake him up." Devon says

(Meanwhile)

Cortana reappears in the Cryoroom after speaking with Devon and his friends. She brings up a hologram, displaying the cryostasis control panel. One of the sections shows Master Chief's Mjolnir armor. Cortana presses the command to reactivate after some consideration. The status update with the red words "ACTIVE" comes up. She closes her eyes and turns to Master Chief's cryotube

"Wake up, Chief. I need you." Cortana says

The frost covering its glass surface thaws, revealing Master Chief inside. The Spartan begins to awaken from cryosleep

"Ungh " Master Chief says

"Chief! Easy. You've been out for a while." Cortana says

"Where are we?" Master Chief asks

"We're still adrift on the Dawn." Cortana says

"Why did you wake me?" Master Chief says

"Hang on. Bringing your systems online now." Cortana says

Master Chief's HUD appears on his visor

"I rewrote your suit's firmware while you were out." Cortana says

"You've been busy." Master Chief says

"Activating the ships's gravity generators." Cortana says

"Partial system restoration. Initializing system diagnostics."

The drifting crates and debris in the room drop on the floor. The rest of the ship now had regular gravity. Devon and his friends were now standing in the room normally

"Chief, look up. You need to pull the manual release." Cortana says

Master Chief looks up and pulls the cryo-tube's manual release lever. The cryo-tube opens up. Master Chief steps out and walks over to the holotank that Cortana is occupying

"Seems like old times." Cortana says

"Ready to get back to work?" Master Chief asks

"I thought you'd never ask." Cortana says crossing her arms

Master Chief pulls Cortana out of the holo-tank and inserts her into his neural interface. He grabs a nearby Assault Rifle and Magnum and heads out of the Cryoroom. As he does, Cortana's image appears on a small screen on his HUD

"We've got intrusion alerts lighting up on multiple decks. Our best bet to figure out who's boarding us is the observation deck, four floors up." Cortana says

"Could it be a rescue team?" Master Chief asks

The ship shakes violently

"I wouldn't bet on it." Cortana says

After saying that, Cortana's image disappears from the screen as it closes up

"How long was I out?" Master Chief asks

"Four years, seven months, ten days." Cortana says

"Somebody should have found us by now." Master Chief says

"Actually, believe it or not, someone did find us." Cortana says

Master Chief was about to ask Cortana who she was talking about, but he soon found his answer when he enters the room where Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons awaited him

"Chief!" Devon and his friends say in unison happy to see the Spartan

"Devon! Guys!" Master Chief says surprised

"Yeah. Somehow, they managed to get onboard the ship and found us." Cortana says

"It's great to see you're still alive." Devon says

"It's good to see you all again too." Master Chief says

Toothless happily moves up to Master Chief and gives him a gummy smile. Master Chief rubs his hand on Toothless' head, petting the Night Fury

Suddenly, a large, orange wave of energy scans the ship, producing a loud noise and disrupting all electronics, surprising the entire group

"What's that?" Fishlegs asks

"Sensor scan, high intensity. Doesn't match any known patterns." Cortana says

"We need to find out where that came from." Devon says

"How close are we to the observation deck?" Master Chief says

"It's directly above us." Cortana says

The group leaves the circular room and leads into another rectangular room with a large elevator

"The elevator doors look sealed tight." Cortana says

"Stand back." Master Chief says

Master Chief approaches the elevator doors while Devon and his friends move back

"Chief, be careful!" Cortana says

Master Chief pries open with his bare hands. The large elevator shaft has been depressurized causing a few crates to hit the Spartan from outside. Master Chief grabs the side of the elevator shaft

"Because some areas might have lost pressure!" Cortana says

"Right." Master Chief says

Devon and his friends move to the elevator shaft and watch as Master Chief climbs up the shaft. Master Chief climbs a few feet before debris falls from the top of the shaft, forcing him to act fast

"Chief, watch out!" Devon shouts

Master Chief jumps to the left, managing to avoid the falling debris

"I didn't realize how much the ship had deteriorated so badly." Cortana says

Master Chief manages to climb to the top of the shaft, avoiding falling debris. After stepping into the opening to the next level at the top of the shaft, a Storm Elite wielding an Energy Sword emerges from the smoke. The Spartan blocks the Elite's Energy Sword strike, punches it in the side of the head, then grabs it's jaws and throws it down the depressurized elevator shaft. Devon and his friends watch as the Elite falls down the shaft to it's demise

"I thought we had a truce with the Covenant." Master Chief says

"A lot can happen in four years. Either way, he's probably not alone. We should be careful." Cortana says

Devon and his friends head up through the elevator shaft on their dragons and meet up with Master Chief

"What just happened?" Hiccup asks

"An Elite attacked me. But I threw him down the shaft." Master Chief says

"An Elite attacked you?!" Astrid says shocked

"But, they're our friends!" Fishlegs says

"That can't be right. I'm sure the Arbiter and Kira are still friends with us. There must be something going on back on their planet, Sanghelios. The Elites we know wouldn't attack us on sight." Devon says

"I hope you're right, Devon." Cortana says

"I know I'm right! The Arbiter and Kira were our friends! I know they would never betray us! And I know the Elites wouldn't betray us either!" Devon shouts

"Maybe the Elite that attacked the Chief was different from the ones that fought alongside us." Hiccup says

"Or the ones we fought before." Astrid says

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, let's get to the Observation Deck." Devon says

The group continues and enters the Observation Deck. The windows are covered by the blast shields. A Storm Elite was fiddling with the console, while multiple Storm Grunts were patrolling on the lower deck. Master Chief sneaks up to the Storm Elite in a crouched position. Once he reaches the Storm Elite, the Spartan punches it's side, stunning the Elite. He then pulls out a knife and stabs the Elite in the neck, then slams it to the ground

The Grunts that were patrolling the area were now aware of the group's presence in the room. They aim their Plasma Pistols at Master Chief and fire. Master Chief evades the plasma shots and returns fire with his Assault Rifle, gunning down four Grunts with one whole clip. After emptying out the clip from his Assault Rifle, Master Chief pulls out a Magnum and shoots four Grunts with headshots, hitting them with one shot each. The Observation Deck was soon clear of Covenant

With the area secure, Devon and his friends move into the room and head up to Master Chief

"That's the last of them. Find the override for the blast shields so we can see what we're up against." Cortana says

Master Chief moves to the controls and activates the override, the blast shields begin to open. As they do, Master Chief reloads his Assault Rifle and Magnum

"The good news is these Covenant aren't outfitted like standard military. It's possible we just came across a rogue salvage ship." Cortana says

The blast shields open all the way, revealing a Covenant fleet consisting of several cruisersholding position in front of the Dawn. A mysterious planet can be seen in the background. A formation of Banshees fly close to the observation deck windows and flies away

"Or we might have stumbled into an entire Covenant fleet." Cortana says

"Maybe they haven't recognized us." Master Chief says

"That's one possibility." Cortana says

Two Phantoms, carrying landing craft, lower into view and fly to both sides of the Observation Deck

"Landing craft, flanking us!" Cortana says

The two Phantoms breach the glass, making the Observation Deck lose pressure. Several Grunts led by two Elites board the ship. The Elites were armed with Storm Rifles, an upgraded two-handed handheld version of the Plasma Rifle while the Grunts as usual were equipped with Plasma Pistols

"Warning. Atmosphere breach. Activating emergency barricades."

The barricades close up on the breached glass windows, stabilizing the room

Master Chief shoots his Assault Rifle at one Elite on the left side, taking out it's shield and eventually, the Elite itself. Devon jumps off the platform toward the second Elite with his Keyblade: Soul Calibur drawn. Upon reaching the Elite, Devon slams it's side with his Keyblade. The Elite tries to hit Devon with it's Storm Rifle, but Devon leans his body to the left and counters with another slash at it's side. Devon hits the Elite with a downward slash to it's head, then finishes it with a kick to it's stomach

Luna grabs one Grunt in her jaws, shakes her head breaking the Grunt's body and tosses it aside. Two Grunts aim their Plasma Pistols at Luna from behind, but she swats them away with a powerful swipe from her tail. Spyro uses his Ice Breath and freezes a Grunt solid in ice. He then rams into the Grunt smashing it to pieces. Cynder uses her Poison Breath spewing acid at two Grunts which melts them in a pool of poison. Toothless rises up on his hind legs and slams his paws down on a Grunt, crushing it. Stormfly jumps onto a Grunt and stomps down on it with her feet. Meatlug spins and slams her tail into a Grunt. She then turns and slams her bludgeon-like tail down on the Grunt. Hookfang rams his head into a Grunt, knocking it down, then stomps on it with his feet. Barf and Belch both grab two Grunts in their mouths, slams them together and tosses them aside

The Observation Deck was now clear of Covenant

"We need to get off this ship." Master Chief says

"We've got bigger problems. We've got a cruiser on an intercept course. Head for the elevator banks." Cortana says

"Only the Hyperion Missiles, but since the ship was torn in half, we can't access the weapons stations. We'll have to fire them manually from the outer hull." Cortana says

The group enters an elevator and rides it down a few floors. They soon head out into another hallway and reach a staircase

"That cruiser's shields are down. Assuming they don't raise them, that missile's going to be one heck of a surprise." Cortana says

The group encounters more Covenant at the bottom of the staircase in the next hallway up ahead. There was an Elite and two Grunts with it. Master Chief takes a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin and tosses it all the way across the hallway. Before the Elite and Grunts could react, the grenade detonates and explodes, killing the Covenant Troops. The heroes continue down the hallway passing the dead bodies of Covenant

"These Covenant seem more fanatical than the ones we fought before." Master Chief says

They move into another room and encounter six Grunts led by another Elite. Master Chief takes out a Plasma Grenade he picked up from the dead Covenant they passed earlier, primes the grenade and tosses it toward the Elite. The grenade sticks to the Elite's torso and detontes, killing the Elite. In that moment, the Grunts that were with the Elite suddenly pulled out two Plasma Grenades in both their hands and ran frantically toward the group. These Grunts went suicidal

"Get back!" Master Chief says pulling out his Magnum

The group moves away from the Suicide Grunts as Master Chief guns them down with his Magnum. The Spartan shoots the six Suicide Grunts, all with six headshots, one shot each. The Grunts fall to the floor dead and drop their Plasma Grenades. All of the grenades detonate, filling the room with their explosions. Fortunately, the group were far enough away from the grenades. Just when they thought it was over, two Storm Jackals moves into the room and attacks them. Luna and Toothless both quickly take out the Jackals, firing a single Plasma Shot at them, shooting them dead

"How far to the missile?" Master Chief asks

"We're just about there." Cortana says

The group enters a large room and meets more Covenant forces. The room was filled with a few Grunts, two Jackals on both sides of the room and three Elites in the back

Stormfly flicks her tail at three Grunts on the left-side of the room, launching multiple spikes toward them. The Grunts are hit in multiple places by the spikes and falls to the floor dead. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast toward one Jackal on the left-side, throwing it toward the back of the room. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at the second Jackal on the right-side, also sending it flying all the way to the back of the room. Barf and Belch, using their gas and sparks, shoot a fireball toward the three Grunts. The fireball explodes, killing the Grunts, blowing them away

The group moves on to the three Elites in the back of the room. Two of them were Storm Elites while the third was a Storm Elite Commander armed with a Concussion Rifle. The two Elites fire their Storm Rifles at the group, but they take cover behind some large crates. As soon as the Elites stopped firing, Luna hits one Elite with a single Plasma Rifle, hitting it in it's torso, taking out it's shield and the Elite itself. Toothless hits the second Elite with a Plasma Blast of his own. Like Luna, he hits the Elite in it's torso, taking it out with one shot. With both Elites dead, all that was left was the Elite Commander who fired four explosive plasma shots from it's Concussion Rifle. Devon moves up and deflects the plasma shots off his Keyblade. The plasma shots hit the large crates and explode, moving them slightly out of place. Devon throws his Keyblade at the Elite Commander, knocking the Concussion Rifle out of it's grip. With the Elite Commander now unarmed, Master Chief guns down the Elite with his Assault Rifle, hitting it with a full clip. The bullets hit the Elite, taking out it's shield and the Elite itself

After dealing with the Covenant in the room, they soon make it to an airlock

"The auxiliary launch station should be on your left out of the airlocks." Cortana says

Suddenly, some distortion appears on Master Chief's HUD and Cortana's voice becomes distorted

"You'll have to prime the launch for ignition." Cortana says

Master Chief's HUD returns to normal as does Cortana's voice, but the group including Master Chief were left confused

"Cortana?" Master Chief says confused

"It's nothing. Just get to the launch station." Cortana says

The airlock doors opens revealing the Dawn has moved closer to the mysterious planet

"Uh-I'm sorry, did I miss orbiting a Forerunner planet at some point?" Cortana asks

"One thing at a time." Master Chief says

As the team moves out of the airlock, Devon and his friends were enveloped by blue aura, allowing them to breathe in space. Several Covenant Crates and debris floated about the area. The team notices Storm Elite Rangers, Storm Grunt Rangers, and Storm Jackal Rangers in the area. Master Chief sees a Battle Rifle floating nearby and grabs it, switching out his Magnum which was low on ammo

The Battle Rifle now had some new modifications built into it. The weapon now had a square scope with a large reticle

"C'mon. We gotta get to the launch station." Devon says

Master Chief takes the lead and moves along the left-side. Three Jackal Rangers armed with Carbines stood in the group's way, but Master Chief guns them down with three burst shots, firing nine bullets at the Jackals, hitting them with headshot.  
>As the Jackals were shot dead, their bodies floated into the air<p>

Continuing up along the left-side, the group were soon fired upon by an Elite Ranger infront of them along with a Jackal Ranger. A few Grunts also fired at the group down the right-side with their Plasma Pistols. They were accompanied by another Elite Ranger down with them. The two Elites were both armed with Storm Rifles. The team took cover behind the walls alongside them. Spyro uses his Fire Breath, shooting three fireballs toward the Elite Ranger. The fireballs hit the Elite Ranger and takes it out. Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting two blasts of Light toward the Jackal, taking it out. Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle at four Grunts down the side, hitting them with headshots, each with a single burst of bullets. He then fires his weapon at the Elite, shooting it with four bursts from his Battle Rifle. The three bursts of bullets takes out the Elite's shields. The fourth burst hits the Elite with a headshot, taking it out. After finishing off the Elite, Master Chief reloads his Battle Rifle with a full clip

With the Covenant Ranger Troops taken care of, the group moves to the launch station. They soon reach the controls. Master Chief moves up to the panel and initiates the launch of the missile

"Launch initiated." Cortana says

The silo door on the far side opens, a missile rises, preparing to launch. Before the missile could launch, one of the blast doors is jammed

"Great. The blast door's jammed. The missile won't fire until it's cleared. Get down there!" Cortana says

A Phantom flies in and drop more troops into the area, deploying two Elite Rangers with a few Grunt Rangers and a few Jackal Rangers, forcing the group to take them out

Devon throws his Keyblade at one Grunt, taking it out with one hit. Luna shoots one Grunt down with one Plasma Blast. She then turns and shoots down another Grunt with another Plasma Blast. Toothless rams his head into one Grunt, knocking it into the air. He then shoots it down with a Plasma Blast. Stormfly flicks her tail, launching several spikes toward two Grunts. The spikes hit their jetpacks, causing them to malfunction and send the Grunts into deep space. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast which explodes killing three Jackals. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire upon two other Grunts, sending them ablaze. The flames caused their jetpack to malfunction and explode, killing the Grunts. Barf and Belch shoots a fireball toward the remaining Grunts and Jackals. The fireball explodes and kills the Covenant Troops

Master Chief shoots his Battle Rifle at one of the Elite Rangers, hitting it's shield with three bursts from his weapon. With it's shield taken care of, the Spartan fires a fourth burst into it's head, taking it out. The second Elite shoots it's Storm Rifle at Master Chief, but the Spartan jumps into the air and avoids the gunfire. While hovering in the air through gravity, Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle at the Elite. He takes out the Elite's shield with three bursts and then finishes it with a headshot firing a fourth burst

Once the Covenant Troops were dealt with, Master Chief moves toward the missile. He pushes, and then kicks the blast door to its proper position

"That did it! Get back!" Cortana says

The missile launches, destroying the cruiser, which was charging its energy projector. The cruiser shatters into pieces and the debris drifts over the Dawn. Suddenly, an orange light from the planet scans Master Chief, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons. The group looks at themselves as they are scanned

"Chief?" Cortana says confused

"What is this?" Devon says confused

"What's happening?" Hiccup says confused

"The Covenant weren't the one's scanning us." Master Chief says

Suddenly, a circular opening on the planet begins to open, emitting a bright blue light

"So now can we worry about the giant metal planet?" Cortana asks

In that moment, everything floating outside is pulled toward the planet

"It's using a gravity well to pull us inside the surface! We've gotta hurry, the second we cross the dome's event horizon, its atmosphere is going to tear us apart." Cortana says

"Where are the closest escape pods?" Master Chief asks

"Aft vehicle bay! I'm tagging the closest airlock, go!" Cortana says

The group heads for the airlock and makes it inside. As they do, they hear the ship's systems sound through the loudspeakers

"Hull integrity at 30%."

After the airlock seals up, the group heads into another hallway

"Warning. System de-pressurization. Please immediately proceed to nearest lifestation. Hull integrity at 25%."

The group heads down a hallway. The floor collapses slightly before they can reach the end, but they continue moving quickly through the ship

"Emergency escape pods have been depleted in this area."

The team heads into a room with a few Grunts. Suddenly, the floor beneath them collapses. The entire group falls to the floor below. Unlike the heroes, the Grunts didn't survive the fall

"All but one of the grav generators just went dark." Cortana says

"Just keep us pointed at that vehicle bay." Master Chief says

"C'mon! We gotta get off this ship!" Devon shouts

Pushing through the ship, the team moves through a large room with more panicking Grunts. The ship continues to collapse and explode around the group

"Hull integrity at 15%."

The heroes continue toward the vehicle bay, entering another hallway. A wounded Elite limps down the hallway, but was soon killed by an explosion on it's left

"Hull integrity at 10%."

"We're almost there!" Cortana says

"Hull integrity at 5%. Personnel are advised to evacuate immediately."

The team of heroes continue down the hallway as the ship continues to explode around them

"Warning. Warning. Catastrophic de-pressurization."

The group makes it to the vehicle bay, one of the doors is ripped out. They all try to hold onto the door, but they couldn't. Master Chief and dragons with their riders on their backs manage to grab hold of a railing

"Hold on!" Devon shouts

The railing eventually gets pulled out and the entire group gets pulled out of the ship and into the debris field. Covenant ships are also being pulled into planet

"We're caught in the gravity well." Cortana says

"Can you track the escape pods?" Master Chief asks

"Negative! Look out!" Cortana says

The group continues to drift through the debris. One of Dawn's debris hits a cruiser, causing an explosion on the Covenant warship. John drifts through the hole in the cruiser the explosion left. Devon and Hiccup were both knocked off Luna and Toothless as they hit a piece of debris

"Devon!" Luna cries out

"Luna!" Devon cries out

"Toothless!" Hiccup cries out

Luna and Toothless quickly flapped their wings, trying to get to their riders as quick as they could. A large piece of debris flies at the group. The two Night Furies soon reach their riders and wrap their arms, legs and wings around them, protecting them. Everything goes black as the group hits the debris

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Here it is. Halo 4. Devon and his friends are still in the Halo Universe. Though they can't explain why, they do come across the other half of the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn where Master Chief and Cortana were still onboard. They meet up with Cortana on the ship and discover that they've been brought four years into the Halo Universe in the Present Time. This made the group finally realize. All this time they had been in the Halo Universe, never knowing that it was in fact a sleeping world. And upon sealing the Keyhole, they were brought four years into the Present Time. It turns out there's more to do in the Halo Universe before the group could leave. The group reunites with Master Chief, but their moment was interrupted by a strange scanning field that went throughout the Dawn. They move up to the Observation Deck and discover that the Covenant had found them. But these weren't the Covenant they were familiar with. Rather, these were Covenant Remnants. The group fends off the Covenant, but then the Dawn is pulled toward the mysterious planet along with the heroes. Now, having been reunited with Master Chief and Cortana, Devon and his friends must now journey with them one more time. Next up, Welcome to Requiem. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	28. Requiem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Unknown Planet)<p>

Debris from the UNSC ship Forward Unto Dawn and a fireball fall down to the unknown planet. The debris and fireball soon impact the ground and everything goes black

(Moments later)

The large impact site of where the debris and fireball landed was full of wreckage. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch had miraculously survived the crash. Devon and Hiccup were still wrapped up in Luna and Toothless' wings, held in their arms and legs. The rest of the Viking Teens all laid on the ground close to their dragons. Spyro and Cynder were not very far from the two Night Furies. They all start to stir and regain consciousness. When Luna and Toothless regained consciousness, they unfurl their wings, revealing Devon and Hiccup safely in their arms. Devon and Hiccup stand to their feet and check on their two dragons

"Toothless, you alright, bud?" Hiccup asks worried

Toothless replies by licking Hiccup's face

"I'll take that as a yes." Hiccup says wiping the Night Fury saliva off his face

"Luna, are you ok?" Devon asks

Luna leans her head closer to Devon and affectionately kisses his lips with hers

"Does that answer your question, Devon?" Luna asks

"Yes. It does." Devon says

Devon and Hiccup look toward each other

"Hiccup, you ok?" Devon asks

"Yeah. How about you?" Hiccup asks

"I'm good." Devon says

Devon and Hiccup both turn their attention toward the rest of the group. Devon checks up on Spyro and Cynder while Hiccup checks on the rest of the gang

"Spyro, Cynder, are you two ok?" Devon asks

"I'm ok." Spyro says

"Same here." Cynder says

Hiccup and Toothless move over to Astrid and Stormfly

"Astrid, are you alright?" Hiccup asks

"Yeah. I'm fine. Stormfly's ok too." Astrid says as she rises to her feet

Fishlegs pushes himself up off the ground and looks over toward Meatlug

"Meatlug, you ok, girl?" Fishlegs asks

Meatlug replies by licking Fishlegs' face

"Aw, that's my girl. I'm glad you're okay." Fishlegs says hugging Meatlug

Snotlout sits up on the ground, rubbing the back of his head while Hookfang rises to his feet

"Ugh, my head." Snotlout says

Tuffnut and Ruffnut sit up on the ground

"That was awesome." Tuffnut says

"Yeah. Let's do it again." Ruffnut says

Seeing that the gang of Dragonriders were ok, Hiccup and Toothless meet up with Devon and Luna

"Devon, everyone's alright." Hiccup says

"Oh, that's good." Devon says sighing with relief

Once everyone was sure enough that they were alright, they turn their attention toward Master Chief who had a ton of debris on him. They all gasp in shock

"Chief!" Devon cries out

The group rushes over to Master Chief's aid. They were just about to help lift the debris off the Spartan. But before they could, Master Chief's hand stirs and the Spartan regains consciousness. Numerous man-sized shards of debris covered the Spartan's chest. Master Chief shoves them all off, away from the group and looks around

"Chief, are you alright?" Devon asks

Master Chief sits up and grabs his Assault Rifle

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Master Chief says

The group looks around their surroundings. They found themselves in a large crashsite somewhere on the mysterious planet

"Where are we?" Master Chief asks

"What is this place?" Devon asks

"Checking coordinate impact data " Cortana says

Suddenly, Cortana began speaking in a distorted voice

"We have asked you to give up your family, your childhood, your future " Cortana says in a distorted voice

The group looks toward Master Chief confused while he shakes his head in confusion. The Spartan pulls out the data crystal chip containing Cortana out of his helmet and Cortana's avatar appears on it

"Cortana " Master Chief says concerned about Cortana

"I'm sorry. It's the crash. I'm fine." Cortana says

"Something was wrong before we left the Dawn." Master Chief says

"Chief is right. While we were waiting in the airlock, your voice seemed a bit distorted." Devon says

"We all heard it. Even the dragons were concerned." Hiccup says

Luna and Toothless nod in agreement

"Guys, really, I'm fine." Cortana says in a distorted voice

Now, the group were really concerned and worried for Cortana. Master Chief stands up, demanding an answer

"Cortana." Master Chief says in a calm voice

Cortana looks down to the ground

"I was put into service eight years ago." Cortana says

Master Chief looks away pondering while Devon and his friends look at him

"Eight years..." Master Chief says

"AIs deteriorate after Seven." Cortana says

The group looks back at Cortana

"Wait...you mean you'll..." Devon says

Before he could finish, Devon soon realized what Cortana meant. He looks back toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons with a worried look on his face. Devon's friends also had worried looks on their faces as well. Even Master Chief knew what Cortana meant and he even had a sense of worry in his voice

"No..." Devon says

"Halsey." Master Chief says

"Chief, Devon." Cortana says

"We need to find Halsey." Master Chief says

"Guys, please." Cortana says

"She made you. She could fix you." Master Chief says

"Chief is right. If Dr. Halsey made you, she can probably fix you, Cortana." Devon says

"I won't recover from rampancy." Cortana says

"We have to try." Devon says

"If we could just get back to Earth, and find Halsey, she could fix this." Master Chief says

"Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep." Cortana says

The team suddenly look up as they hear Covenant aircraft fly over them. A Phantom, escorted by two Banshees, fly over them at high speed

"We need to move." Cortana says

Cortana's avatar disappears and Master Chief places Cortana back into his neural interface. They look around the wreckage and see a few Phantom's had crashed also

"Doesn't look like the Covenant fared much better than we did." Cortana says

"How many ships made it through the roof?" Master Chief says

"Plenty. Why?" Cortana asks

"We still need a ride home." Master Chief says

The group ventures through the wreckage. They find a crashed Lich dropship nearby with it's terminal BattleNet still online

"Hey, looks like this device is still online. Cortana, do you think you can dig in some more information on the Covenant?" Devon says

"I'll try. Activate the terminal." Cortana says

Master Chief moves up to the terminal and presses his hand on it

"This communication's being broadcast to all Covenant in the area." Cortana says

"Can you translate what it says?" Devon asks

"Non-believers walk the sacred ground. Purge the heretics, so that they do not foul the air of Paradise. The time has come to enter the Great Light. The Promethean awakening is nigh...our reward is at hand." Cortana says

"It sounds like the Covenant were here looking for something." Master Chief says

"It's the Covenant. Aren't they always looking for something?" Cortana says

"But what is this 'Promethean' the message was talking about?" Astrid asks

"I'm not sure." Devon says

"If the Covenant were searching for it, it probably isn't good." Hiccup says

"C'mon. Let's keep moving." Devon says

Moving on, the group walk up the cliff side near a crevice that led out of the area. Before they leave, they come across a malfunctioning Covenant console near a second crashed Lich

"Di...dact!"

"What is that?" Fishlegs asks

"Chief, see if that terminal is still active." Cortana says

Master Chief activates the device, allowing Cortana to access it

"The Covenant have been broadcasting that from an equidistant orbit every 30 minutes for the last three years." Cortana says

"They've been waiting outside the planet for three years?" Master Chief asks

"Apparently, they couldn't get in." Cortana says

"Up until now that is." Devon says

After learning what they could from the wreckage, the group moves through the crevice. As they do, Cortana picks up something and displays it on Master Chief's HUD in a small screen

"I'm picking up a strange transmission on the highband." Cortana says

"Covenant?" Master Chief asks

"I don't think so. The pattern is different. I'll try to triangulate it's position." Cortana says

The group exits the crevice and comes to a cliff pathway where gigantic Forerunner pillars can be seen floating above the valley bellow. Devon and his friends were amazed by the gigantic Forerunner pillars. Even the dragons were amazed

"Whoa." Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison amazed

"What are those things?" Fishlegs asks

"They look to be some sort of special pillars." Devon says

"Yeah. Real big ones." Snotlout says amazed

"They reach all the way up to the clouds." Astrid says amazed

The heroes head left towards the remains of the Dawn's vehicle bay with several Warthogs strewn about, some were still intact

"Warthogs! And still in one piece. Glad to see our luck is holding out." Cortana says

"Yeah. Lucky us." Devon says

Just before Master Chief takes control of one of the Warthogs, he spots a weapons stock that had Battle Rifles, Magnums, and Assault Rifles on it. The Spartan restocks ammo on his Assault Rifle and switches out his Magnum for the Battle Rifle and stocks up on ammo. Now locked and loaded, Master Chief jumps into the driver seat of one Warthog and drives through the debris. Devon and his friends followed on their dragons with Spyro and Cynder, flying low above Master Chief

"Guys, I didn't want to mention it seeing as how it's complete long shot but getting home might actually help find a solution to my rampancy." Cortana says

"How?" Master Chief asks

"Well as far as I know I'm the only AI ever generated from living tissue, a clone of Doctor Halsey to be precise. It may be possible to recompile my neural net by replicating those same conditions. But that means getting back to Halsey, soon." Cortana says

The group continues through the wreckage and comes to a narrow gully. Cortana picks up the same strange signal and displays it on Master Chief's HUD. Like the first, it was too static for them to hear it clearly, but Cortana seemed curious about it

"I'm hearing that strange signal again. Stronger this time." Cortana says

"Do you think there's something to it?" Master Chief asks

"I'm curious about. It's behavior is...odd." Cortana says

"If the signal wasn't made by Covenant, then what is it?" Devon asks

The group enters a grassy canyon with a small Covenant outpost which had a Sniper Tower, Portable Shields, and barricades set up built at the far end of the canyon infront of a rocky passageway leading to the next area

"Speaking of Covenant." Hiccup says

"Looks like they've built themselves a little outpost." Cortana says

"Well, it won't be standing around for long." Devon says

Upon approaching the outpost, the Covenant troops saw the heroes and took up defensive positions. Two Storm Jackals was up on the Sniper Tower armed with Carbine Rifles. A Storm Elite took control of a Plasma Turret in between two Covenant Barricades with a few Grunts standing alongside it. They all opened fire on the group, shooting dozens of plasma shots in their direction

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouts

Devon and the Dragonriders along with Spyro and Cynder fly out of the way, dodging the gunfire

"Ok, guys. Smoke 'em!" Devon says

Luna and Toothless both strike first, shooting a single Plasma Blast at the Sniper Tower. The blue fireballs hit the tower, causing it to explode, ultimately destroying it and killing the two Jackals on it. Stormfly flicks her tail, sending multiple spikes toward the Elite on the Plasma Turret. The spikes puncture the Elite's body in multiple places, mostly in it's torso. The Elite falls back on the ground dead. The Grunts began to run around in panic. Spyro uses his Fire Breath, shooting fireballs toward two Grunts, hitting them right on their methane tanks. Cynder uses her Wind Breath, blowing the remaining Grunts away. The Grunts were swept into the air by the powerful gust of wind created by Cynder and were thrown into the nearby rockwall. They soon peeled off the rockwall and fell to the ground

Once the Covenant were dealt with, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons landed on the ground, behind the barricades. Master Chief catches up to the group on his Warthog, but couldn't get through the barricade in his vehicle. Thus, he was forced to proceed on foot. After dealing with the Covenant outpost, the group moves on through a rocky passageway

"If we're going to hijack a ship from these Covenant, we're going to have to figure where they're landing first." Cortana says

"I don't suppose you have plan for that?" Master Chief asks

"We could always ask nicely." Cortana says

"Asking is not my strong suit." Master Chief says

The group enters another canyon with a citadel like structure at its back wall. The structure had two ramps on the far sides of the area which led upward onto it. There was another wide ramp that led to a platform up top. The group moves toward the structure and head up the side ramp on the right-side. The group encounters more Covenant as they moved up the structure. Two Grunts and two Jackals stood in the group's way near the ramp that led to the top platform, but Master Chief manages to make short work of them with his Battle Rifle. The group moves up the ramp and reach the top. Again, they encounter more Covenant. At the top was a cloaked Elite Zealot with it's Energy Sword drawn. Around it were two Storm Elites armed with Storm Rifles and a few Grunts and Jackals

Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle, hitting two Grunts with headshots, firing four bursts of bullets. Luna shoots a Plasma Blast toward one Elite, taking it out with one shot. The second Elite turns it's attention toward Luna and aims it's Storm Rifle at her. But before it could get a chance to fire, Toothless hits the Elite with a Plasma Blast of his own. The blue blast hits the Elite directly in it's torso, making it fall back onto the floor defeated. Spyro uses his Electric Breath, shooting volts of electricity toward two Grunts. The volts electrocute the Grunts and defeats them. Cynder uses her Poison Breath, spewing globs of green poison toward two Jackals. The poison melts the Jackals away, ultimately killing them

With the Covenant troops taken care of, all that was left was the Elite Zealot. Devon sees the Elite Zealot through the distortion of it's Active Camouflage and readies his Keyblade. He then saw that the Elite was heading straight toward him. Within moments, the Elite Zealot swings it's Energy Sword with a downward slash, but Devon blocks the attack, holding his Keyblade diagonally. The Elite tries hitting Devon with a swipe toward his chest. Again, Devon defends himself from the attack, this time holding his Keyblade vertically. It was now Devon's turn to strike. He swings his Keyblade, knocking the Elite's Energy Sword aside and hits it with several side-swipes, swinging left and right. Next, he hits the Elite Zealot with a chop to it's head. Then, he swings his Keyblade upward with an uppercut. Devon finishes off the Elite with a roundhouse kick to it's head, making the Zealot spin through the air before falling to the floor on it's back defeated

"That Elite dropped his camo module. Let's have a look." Cortana says

Master Chief picks up the Active Camouflage module and clips it onto the back of his waist. An armor diagnostic appears on his HUD, showing the statistics

"I'll run a patch with your suit's firmware. Who knows it might come in handy." Cortana says

The door infront of the group opens up to an elevator inside. The group heads inside and the door closes behind them. As the group waited for the elevator to reach it's destination, they heard the strange signal again

"There's that phantom signal again." Cortana says

The signal was still static, but the group heard a faint voice through it

"Come...UNSC..."

"I heard something that time." Master Chief says

"Yeah. I heard it too." Devon says

"So did we." Hiccup says

Toothless nods his head in agreement. The group proceeds into a large room. Small pillars rise from the ground and a group of Aggressor Sentinels appear, alerting the heroes

"Sentinels." Master Chief says

"I wondered when they'd show up." Cortana says

"They won't betray us like the Monitor did back on Halo, will they?" Astrid asks

"I don't think so. If they wanted to attack us, they would've done it already." Hiccup says

"You may be right about that, Hiccup. But everyone stay alert, just incase." Devon says

The group moves across the large room toward the back, exploring the room. As they do, they find an alcove beneath the main path. Inside was a hovering sculpture, carved in the shape of an ubiquitous Forerunner symbol and covered with glyphs

"Hey, look at this." Fishlegs says

"There are wierd symbols carved onto this sculpture." Hiccup says

"What does it say?" Master Chief asks

"Guardianship for all living things lies with those whose evolution is most complete. The Mantle of Responsibility shelters all. Very interesting..." Cortana says

"The Mantle of Responsibility. That is interesting." Devon says

"Maybe. But it won't get us home." Master Chief says

The group heads out of the alcove and continue exploring the room. Cortana soon directed them toward the back of the room

"There's a console in the back." Cortana says

The group of heroes moves up to the console and approaches it. It was a Cartographer. Master Chief walks up to the Cartographer and inserts Cortana's data crystal chip into it. The team all look up as a hologram of the mysterious planet appeared over the Cartographer

"It's a localized site Cartographer. Hmm Okay In service of Forerunner Shield World, designate 'Requiem'." Cortana says

"Requiem." Devon says

"At least we know where we are now." Master Chief says

"Yeah. Now we know what this planet is called." Hiccup says

"Let's see if it could tell us what the Covenant are so interested in." Cortana says

"Or maybe it could tell us more about this 'Promethean'. That's what they seemed to be most interested in." Devon says

Suddenly, the hologram flickers to a red icon momentarily and disappears

"Huh." Cortana says

"What happened?" Master Chief asks

"I don't know. It locked up." Cortana says

"Cortana, is there anyway we can get the Cartographer back on?" Devon asks

"I'm detecting power fluctuations in several locations. I'll put them up for you." Cortana says

Two light blue waypoints appear on Master Chief's HUD. One led to a doorway on the left and another doorway on the right

Master Chief leads the group to the doorway on the right. The moment they reach it, more Sentinels fly out from it. They also notice that the light bridge leading to the power core was deactivated. Master Chief activates the light bridge by pressing a button on the floating panel infront of him. With the light bridge active, the group safely cross over to the power core. Master Chief activates the power core and his shields go down

"What's it doing?" Master Chief asks

"It's alright. This energy is actually a ferroelectric data field. Your shields are just cycling in response to the chambers charge." Cortana says

"Will this bring the Cartographer back online?" Devon asks

"Partially, yes. This type of processing system usually works in parallel. We'll have to locate it's twin." Cortana says

"Well, that's simple. We just head across the room and head into the other doorway." Astrid says

After activating the first power core, the team moves across the room and heads to the other doorway. Again, more Sentinels fly out of the doorway and the light bridge was deactivated. Master Chief activates the light bridge and the team moves across to the second power core. Master Chief activates the power core and his shields go down again. As soon as the second power core was brought online, the team recieves the same strange static signal on the COM Channel

"Infinity...833...Fleet COM..."

"Is that the same signal?" Devon asks

"Yes, Mayday. Mayday. Mayday. UNSC AI Cortana to Infinity please respond!"

The COM Channel remains static

"No response, but judging from the strength of that signal the Infinity has to be close by. The Cartographer should be back online. We may be able to use it to track the ship's location." Cortana says

As the group heads back out into the room, they encounter Covenant Forces inside, near the Cartographer in the back of the room. There were several Grunts and Jackals led by a few Elites

"There's Covenant inside!" Fishlegs exclaims

"We can't give the Covenant access to the Cartographer! Clear them out!" Cortana says

With that said, the team engages the Covenant Forces

Master Chief takes out a Frag Grenade, pulls the pin and throws it toward a small group of at least three Grunts and three Jackals. The grenade rolls into the center of the group and detonates, killing the Covenant Troops. Spyro rams his head into a Grunt, knocking it to the ground. He then stomps on it with his forepaws. Cynder kicks a Jackal to the ground with her hind legs. She then slams her tail down on the Jackal. Luna slams her tail at two Grunts, swatting them away. Toothless hits two other Grunts with his wings. Stormfly unleashes a stream of fire at one Grunt and one Jackal, setting them ablaze. Meatlug slams her bludgeon-like tail into a Jackal. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it into two Grunts. Barf and Belch both grab a Jackal in their mouths, slams them together, then tosses them aside

With the Grunts and Jackals taken care of, all that was left was the Elites who fired their Storm Rifles at the group. The heroes took cover behind the large pillars in the room, avoiding the plasma shots that were fired in their direction. As they took cover, Master Chief activates his Active Camouflage, making himself invisible. Using the Active Camouflage, Master Chief makes his way around the Elites who were still directing their attention toward the pillars where he and his friends took cover. He slowly stalks toward the Elite in the center in a crouched position. Once he reaches the Elite, Master Chief punches it's side, pulls out his Combat Knife, stabs the Elite in the neck, and slams it to the ground. The other two Elites turn their attention toward Master Chief and aim their Storm Rifles at him

With the Elites distracted, Devon moves in with his Keyblade. He heads toward the Elite on the right and trips it with his Keyblade. The Elite falls down on it's back. Before the Elite could do anything, Devon takes his Keyblade in both his hands and swings it down on the Elite, finishing it off. The second Elite aims it's Storm Rifle at Devon, but Luna tackles it to the ground, rises up on her hind legs, and slams her forepaws down on the Elite, crushing it

"That's it. Now quick to the Cartographer!" Cortana says

After clearing the room of Covenant, the group approaches the Cartographer yet again and accesses it with Master Chief inserting Cortana into it. Cortana's avatar appears over the console. A holographic control panel appears in front of her. She presses it, but it responds with an error sound and flickering red. The hologram of Requiem flickers red as well. Cortana tries again and succeeds. Numerous red circles appear on the surface of Requiem's hologram

"The Cartographer keeps acting like a transmission is coming from everywhere on the planet at once. It doesn't want to triangulate Infinity's signal." Cortana says

"Uh, triangulate?" Tuffnut asks confused

"What does that mean?" Ruffnut asks

"She means that the Cartographer can't figure out where Infinity is." Devon says looking toward the Twins

Suddenly, Requiem's hologram flickers red again, and all of the red circles disappear. Instead, a red sphere appears in the center of the hologram

"Oh wait I got it." Cortana says

"That can't be right. Scan again." Master Chief says

"Are you sure that's right, Cortana?" Devon asks

"We've already passed through one layer of the planet surface, it's not crazy to think that someone else is deeper inside than we did." Cortana says

"You mean the planet is hollow?" Master Chief asks

"Let me see if I can figure out a way to reach these coordinates that doesn't involve us digging a really big hole." Cortana says

"I hope so cause we don't have a Whispering Death Dragon with us." Hiccup says

"And Luna and Toothless aren't really big fans of those dragons either." Devon says

Cortana pulls up a map on the Cartographer

"There's a Terminus at the far side of the complex. We can portal to the planet's core from there." Cortana says

Cortana looks at the group, then looks back the Cartographer

"What?" Master Chief asks

"Cortana, what is it?" Devon asks

"I don't know " Cortana says

"If we have a shot getting you back to Infinity, we're taking it." Master Chief says

Cortana looks back at the group and nods anxiously

"Okay " Cortana says in a quiet voice

"C'mon. Let's get moving." Devon says

Master Chief retrieves Cortana's data chip, turns away from the Cartographer with the rest of the group, and walks away. As they walk away, the Cartographer emits the error sound again while the hologram of Requiem flickers to a red icon. The group moves inside a small room with a door at the back. In the center of theh room was a raised platform with five lasers shooting down at it's center

"Let's get to that Terminus and find Infinity." Cortana says

"Cortana, what do you know about Infinity?" Devon asks

"Not much. She was supposed to be massive, but the project was only in prototype when we left." Cortana says

"Right...When we left for the Ark." Devon says

The group exits the room, coming to a large underground cavern with a long bridge below. A Phantom hovers above and several Grunts and Jackals patrol the bridge

"Scouts! Fortifying the bridge below. Stay sharp!" Cortana says

The group steps onto an elevator and descends to the bridge near some human ammo crates. Master Chief restocks on his Battle Rifle ammo and the group continues moving onto the bridge. Several Grunts and Jackals stood in their path, but the heroes handles them without any trouble. Moving across the bridge, they come across a gap in the bridge

"It's a dead end." Snotlout says

"Where do we go now?" Fishlegs asks

Devon looks toward Master Chief who was looking down. Following his gaze, he sees another bridge down below with a few Grunts, Jackals and Elites on it

"There's another bridge down below. C'mon!" Devon says

Master Chief and Devon jump down to the bridge. Master Chief drops down on a Jackals below him. He grabs the Jackal and flips it over his back. The Jackal tried to get back up, but the Spartan pulls out his Combat Knife and stabs the Jackal right in it's throat. An Elite that stood alongside the Jackal, aimed it's Storm Rifle at Master Chief. But before the Elite could do anything, Devon lands on top of the Elite and flips it over his shoulder. Devon takes his Keyblade and drives it into the Elite's back, killing it. The rest of the group jumps down and meets up with Devon and Master Chief

Across the bridge, four Grunts, three Jackals, and two Elites aim their weapons at the group. Before they could fire, Devon teleports toward two Elites on the other side of the bridge in a flash of blue light. From there, Devon swings his Keyblade at the Elite on the left with a downward slash, knocking the Storm Rifle out of it's hands. He then swings his Keyblade at the Elite on the right with a roundhouse uppercut, also knocking the Storm Rifle out of it's hands. With both Elites now disarmed, Devon kicks them both off the bridge with a splitting kick, sending them both falling to their deaths

The Grunts and Jackals now saw Devon as a bigger threat and aimed their Plasma Pistols at him. With the troops now distracted, the rest of the group crosses the bridge and moves in to help Devon. Luna sweeps the Grunts off the bridge with her tail. Toothless sweeps the Jackals off the bridge also using his tail

After clearing the bridge, they head up alongside the ramps, back up onto the main bridge and encounter more Grunts and Jackals led by a few Elites. But it was nothing the group couldn't handle. They manage to breeze through the Covenant Forces and reach the end, exiting through a door

"Guys, the Covenant net is going crazy. They're ordering all units to converge on the Tower." Cortana says

"I guess we got their attention." Master Chief says

The team passes another door leading back outside to a large, colossal tower-like structure. Upon entering the area, the group encounters more Covenant Forces including two Ghosts and two Shade Turrets planted along the far side of the structure

The two Shade Turrets fire at the group, but they took cover behind some barricades of columns. One of the Ghosts moves in and targets Master Chief. The Ghost drives at full speed toward the Spartan, trying to run him over. Master Chief sees the Ghost heading right for him and turns his attention toward it. Just as the Ghost reaches him, Master Chief grabs hold of the Covenant Vehicle, grinding it to a stop. Devon and his friends watched in awe as the Spartan grabbed hold of the vehicle with his immense strength. They were amazed at his superior strength. The Ghost continued driving at full speed, but the Spartan held it in place. Master Chief takes the Ghost and flips it over, throwing it into the air. The Ghost was flung into the rocky wall where the group just came out of. The Covenant Vehicle crashes and explodes, killing the Grunt driving it in the process

Another Ghost drives up to the group and targets Master Chief. Same like the first one, the Ghost drives at full speed toward the Spartan, trying to run him over. Master Chief sees the Ghost heading toward him. The Spartan jumps onto the Ghost as it was driving toward him and kicks the Grunt out of the vehicle, ejecting it from it's seat and hijacking the Covenant Vehicle. Master Chief takes control of the Ghost and drives it back toward the group

The Shade Turrets were still firing at the group, but they remained in cover. Now that Master Chief had a Ghost, he decides to take action. The Spartan drives the Ghost out of cover and fires it's front Plasma Autocannons at the Shade Turret on the right. The plasma shots hit the Shade Turret multiple times. Eventually, the Grunt operating the turret was shot out of it. With the first Shade Turret taken care of, Master Chief drives the Ghost toward the second Shade Turret and shoots it's Plasma Autocannons at it. Eventually, the Spartan shoots the Grunt out of the Shade Turret with enough plasma shots

With both Shade Turrets down and the Ghosts taken care of, Devon and his friends moved out of cover and meet up with Master Chief who was still on the hijacked Ghost. The team moves up the hill and encounters four Grunts led by a single Elite at the front door leading into the structure

Master Chief drives the Ghost toward the Covenant Troops and opens fire with the Plasma Autocannons. The Spartan easily guns down all the Grunts with plasma shots. He then rams the Elite with the Ghost, sending it flying toward the wall of the structure

After dealing with the Covenant Forces outside, the group moves into the tower-like structure. Master Chief exits the Ghost and continues on foot with Devon and his friends. The first room the team entered was a short hallway that led toward two ramps at the end that led up to the next level

"We're about to have our hands full. The Elites just issued a general order, they're moving all ground teams to secure the tower entrance above us." Cortana says

"Seems like they don't want us to find out what they're looking for." Devon says

Upon reaching the next level, they see a small group of Grunts heading toward a large doorway that led out to a walkway along the outside of the structure. The Grunts notice the group and aim their Plasma Pistols at them. But before they could fire, Master Chief pulls out a Plasma Grenade, primes it, and tosses it toward the group of Grunts. The Plasma Grenade sticks to a Grunt which was at the front of the group, attaching to it's chest. The Grunt tried to remove the grenade from it's body, but it was useless. Within moments, the grenade detonates and kills all the Grunts in a flash of blue light

The heroes move out toward to the walkway outside the structure. From there, they see two Phantoms deploying troops on platforms on the far sides of the structure. The team looks left and right and see two pathways which led further into the structure. They stick to the left-side and engage the Covenant Troops that stood in their path. A small group of Grunts led by a single Elite blocked the group from their path

Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle, shooting three bursts of bullets toward three Grunts, hitting them each with headshots. Spyro rams his head into a Grunt, then kicks it with his hind legs. Cynder hits another Grunt with both her wings, then slams her tail at it. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast toward two Grunts, killing them with one hit

Devon rushes toward the Elite with his Keyblade in hand. The Elite fired it's Storm Rifle, shooting multiple plasma shots toward Devon. The Keyblade Master blocks the plasma shots with his Keyblade, spinning it in his hand. Once he reaches the Elite, Devon hits it with a cartwheel kick, making it to drop it's Storm Rifle in the process. Next, he hits the Elite with four quick side-swipes at it's torso, then four quick spinning vertical slashes at it's head. Then, he puts his Keyblade at the Elite's throat, flips over it's head and throws it against a large column

The heroes moves back in the structure toward a ramp at the end that led to another level of the structure. On the ramp heading down were a small group of Jackals. Some armed with Plasma Pistols with their blue and gold colored shields. Others were armed with Carbine Rifles

Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle, firing two bursts of bullets toward two Jackals, hitting them with headshots. Stormfly and Hookfang move in to deal with the rest of the Jackals with Astrid and Snotlout on their backs. The Jackals fired their Plasma Pistols at the two dragons, but they managed to dodge the plasma shots. Once they reach them, Stormfly slams her tail at two Jackals, swatting them both away into the nearby wall on the left-side of the ramp. Hookfang rams his head into the two remaining Jackals, sending them flying through the air and crashing onto the ramp. The Jackals roll down the ramp defeated

The team moves up the ramp and heads out onto a large platform. Across from them, an Elite moves out from the otherside toward the group followed by a small group of Grunts and Jackals

Meatlug and Barf and Belch move up to deal with the Covenant Troops. Meatlug shoots an explosive Lava Blast at the Grunts, blowing them all away and killing them in the process. Barf shoots a cloud of gas and Belch ignites the gas with his sparks. The gas and sparks combine into a fireball heading toward the small group of Jackals. When it reaches the Jackals, the fireball explodes, blowing them away, killing all the Jackals in the process

With the Grunts and Jackals taken care of, Devon moves in to take out the Elite. He teleports up to the Elite in a flash of blue light, catching it by surprise and swings a side-swipe at the Elite, knocking the Storm Rifle out of it's hands. With the Elite now disarmed, Devon strikes with six quick side-swipes, hitting the Elite at it's torso. Next, he delivers three downward kicks to it's head, then follows up by kneeing it's head. Then, he jumps up and delivers multiple quick kicks to it's head. He finishes with a roundhouse kick to the Elite's head which throws it off the building, sending it falling all the way to the ground down below

After dealing with the Covenant Troops, the heroes moves up a ramp on the left and comes to the tower entrance where a pair of Hunters are engaged in a firefight with several Sentinels

"It looks like these Sentinels are trying to keep the Covenant out." Cortana says

"Do you think they'll let us in?" Astrid asks

"If the Sentinels are fighting against the Covenant and not us, I'm sure they will." Devon says

"That's fine by me." Snotlout says

"Yeah. Better them than us." Fishlegs says

The group moves in and assists the Sentinels in their fight against the Hunters. The Hunters turn their attention toward the heroes, ignoring the Sentinels and fired their Fuel Rod Cannons at them. Master Chief and Devon roll out of the way while Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens riding their dragons takes to the air. Luna was down on the platform with Devon and Master Chief. She had managed to jump out of the way of the Fuel Rods with the two heroes

The Hunters then charged toward Devon, Luna and Master Chief, preparing to hit them with melee attacks. Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle at one of the Hunters that was approaching him, but his attack had little effect. Once the Hunter reaches the Spartan, it swings it's shield arm. The attack manages to knock the Battle Rifle out of Master Chief's hands, breaking it in half in the process. Master Chief jumps back and switches to his Assault Rifle. Again, he fires at the Hunter, but his attack had little effect

Luna fired a Plasma Blast at the Hunter near Master Chief, striking it's spiked back just over it's weakspot. The Hunter now targeted the female Night Fury and charged toward her. Upon reaching her, the Hunter swings it's shield arm at Luna. The female Night Fury manages to jump back a good distance away from the Hunter. Devon saw the Hunter was attacking Luna and rushed to her aid with his Keyblade in hand. The Hunter sensed that Devon was heading toward him and it charged toward him. The Hunter swinged it's shield arm at Devon, but he jumps over the Hunter with a somersault. Devon lands behind the Hunter, quickly turns, and stabs it's back with his Keyblade. The Hunter roars out in pain. Devon pulls his Keyblade out of the Hunter's back and finishes it off with a powerful right-horizontal slash, slicing off a chunk of it's orange worm-like skin. The Hunter falls to the ground dead. Luna moves over to Devon's side

The second Hunter feels the death of it's brother and went completely berserk. The Hunter immediately went for Devon and Luna and charged toward them, making growling sounds. As soon as it was in striking distance, the Hunter swings it's shield arm at Devon and Luna. The duo manage to jump out of the way, dodging the attack. Master Chief moves to assist the Keyblade Master and his Night Fury. While it's back was turned, Master Chief moves up to the Hunter, pulls out a Plasma Grenade, primes it, and drives it into the Hunter's back. The Hunter roared out in pain as the Plasma Grenade was driven into it's back. Devon, Luna, and Master Chief move far away from the Hunter. Within moments, the grenade detonates and explodes with a flash of blue light. The blast from the grenade had vaporized the Hunter's back, leaving it's upper and lower body lying on the floor with orange blood on the floor dripping out of it's dead body

Luna had shielded Devon and Master Chief from the blast using her wings as cover. Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens riding their dragons flew down to the trio and regrouped with them

After dealing with the two Hunters, the group moves into the colossal, tower-like structure, heading through the doorway leading inside

"While you were busy I managed to clear up another transmission from Infinity." Cortana says

"Come into...seems...Forerunner...Artifact..."

"Sounded like he said 'Artifact'." Master Chief says

"I wonder if it's related to whatever the Covenant are after." Cortana says

"I'm pretty sure it is. I'd bet my life on it. And perhaps this 'Artifact' may be the 'Promethean' we heard on the terminal at the crash site." Devon says

"Perhaps." Cortana says

"Where is the Terminus?" Master Chief asks

"The map placed it at the top of the tower." Cortana says

The set of doors open and the heroes enter a large room. They follow orange lights across the floor to a large elevator. They all step on to the elevator, which soon ascends into the long shaft. The elevator reaches the top, and the group leaves the platform, walking across a long, large bridge. The group looks around their surroundings. There countless pillars in the room

"Wow. This room sure is big." Hiccup says

"Yeah. Real big." Astrid says

The group reaches the end of the bridge and Master Chief inserts Cortana's data chip in to the Terminus console. The Terminus activates, and the Forerunner structures around them adjust themselves

"According to the cathedral, this Terminus is just one node of a larger transit grid that spans the entire planet..." Cortana says

Cortana pauses for a moment

"What?" Master Chief asks

"Cortana? Did you find something?" Devon asks

"When I tried to access the outlet closest to Infinty's transmissions, the system responded with this." Cortana says

A holographic display of the Forerunner symbol for Reclaimer appears in front of Cortana's avatar

"What is it?" Fishlegs asks

"That's the kicker. It's the Forerunner symbol for 'Reclaimer'." Cortana says

"Humanity...That's got to be Infinity. Can you get us to those coordinates?" Master Chief asks

"Let me try open a portal." Cortana says

Cortana accesses the holographic control panel in front of her, and a large sound of activation is heard. The group turns around to see the pillars in the room raising to different heights

"Uh, what's going on?" Hiccup asks

"Something's happening." Devon says

"Cortana." Master Chief says

"I'm picking up an unknown energy signatures." Cortana says

"Where?" Master Chief asks

"This can't be right." Cortana says

Suddenly, several large humanoid figures, lit in blue, with the exception of their orange-lit right arms, teleport on to the top of the pillars in the room. They each emit a growling sound. Master Chief raises his Assault Rifle in alarm while Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch growl and snarl at the unknown figures

"Set a waypoint out of the tower." Master Chief says

"How did ? Quick! Into the portal!" Cortana says

Master Chief takes Cortana's data crystal chip as one of the creatures that is standing on one of the pillars closer to him and the group screams. Master Chief raises his Assault Rifle and the dragons growl and snarl at the creature, which teleports away. The entire group stares in awe

"Chief, guys, go!" Cortana says

Master Chief runs and jumps into the portal

"C'mon!" Devon says

Devon and Luna jump into the portal. Then, Spyro, Cynder jump in. And finally the Viking Teens jump into the portal riding their dragons

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Welcome to the Forerunner World, Requiem. Devon and his friends have crash landed on Requiem with Master Chief and Cortana. The group discovers that Cortana was now facing Rampancy after being put into service for eight years in the UNSC. They learn more about the Forerunner world and the Covenant Remnants as they move deeper into the planet. As they do, they uncover a strange signal and decide to track it down. They also learn of a UNSC ship named Infinity. Now, they must encounter another force other than the Covenant. Anyone care to guess who and what Devon and his friends will meet next? Also, a quick note. I've made a few changes to my OC, Devon. First off, was his Voice Reference. I've been coming up with alot of voice references for Devon and I've been updating them as I go, but I just can't seem to find a good one to stick with. Now, I think I might've found one. From now on, Devon will be voiced by Nolan North, the voice of Nathan Drake from the Uncharted Series. For me, Nathan Drake seems to be a pretty good voice reference for Devon, so I think this one might work out. Also, I've changed Devon's hairstyle from having long, straight hair back to having just short, black hair, mostly based off Nathan Drake's style. So let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review! Happy Thanksgiving!


	29. The Didact

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Requiem)<p>

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch all emerge from the portal with Master Chief, entering a large hallway-like room

"What were those things?" Master Chief asks

"Some sort of advanced defense AI." Cortana says

"Are they anything related to the Sentinels?" Devon asks

"Most likely, but it's hard to say without a closer look." Cortana says

"C'mon. Let's try and figure out where that transit system dumped us." Devon says

The group exits the hall onto a platform with a console on it. There, they see what appears to be the planet's core in the distance

"There. Put me in the console." Cortana says

Master Chief walks up and inserts Cortana's data chip into the console. Cortana's avatar appears on the console and she looks around. Devon and the Viking Teens dismount their dragons and walks up to Master Chief

"Where's Infinity?" Master Chief asks

"This is Requiem's core alright, but Infinity is definitely not here." Cortana says

The group looks toward the object in the center

"Uh, what is that?" Hiccup asks

"I'm not sure." Devon says

"That satellite in the center is amplifying the ship's broadcasts like a relay." Cortana says

"Maybe we can use it to respond." Master Chief says

"Perhaps." Cortana says

"Wait...that thing is a satellite?" Devon asks moving around the console and pointing toward the object

"Seems like it is." Cortana says

The group looks toward the object with concerned looks on their faces

"Those beams coming off of it are creating the interference we've been experiencing, we'd have to take them out in order to contact Infinity." Cortana says

"Can you get us there?" Master Chief asks

Cortana taps part of a holographic display causing a portal to open on the left side of the platform

"Opening a gate to the first relay tower, pull me and let's go." Cortana says

Master Chief removes Cortana's data chip and places it in his helmet. Devon and the Viking Teens climb back onto their dragons. The group heads through the portal and emerges in some kind of a tunnel

"This is the first pylon?" Master Chief asks

"Negative. This is as close as I could get us. Hope you don't mind hoofing it a little." Cortana says

The group walks to the end of the tunnel and see several blue-lit dog-like constructs scatter up the rock cliffs and out of sight

"Contacts!" Cortana exclaims

"They're gone." Astrid says

"What were those things?" Snotlout asks

"We might soon find out. C'mon. Let's keep moving." Devon says

The group pushes on into a wide clearing. One of the constructs leaps over a rock and roars out. More of the constructs came crawling down the rock walls. These constructs were known as Promethean Crawlers

Promethean Crawlers were quadrupedal in design, and are capable of both close-quarters and long-range combat, engineered to ferociously hunt down and eliminate any foreign threats, traveling in large packs. They had glowing mandribles and claw-like feet. Similar to the Grunts, Crawlers acted like cannon fodder armed mostly with Boltshots. There were two other variants of Crawlers: Crawler Prime and Crawler Sniper

Crawler Primes were leaders of packs of Crawlers and were easily distinguishable from other Crawlers because of their spines on their backs. These Crawlers were armed with Suppressors

Crawler Snipers were scouts and snipers, picking off their enemies from afar. These Crawlers were similar to regular Crawlers, but they had an additional horn-like segment on their head, extra face protection around their mandibles, and a large fin on their backs

The Boltshots which most of the Crawlers carried were energy pistols which fires concentrated bolts of hard light. Boltshots carried 10 rounds and had two firing modes, standard semi-automatic and charged burst which fires 5 bolts from the clip

The Suppressor which the Crawler Prime carrier was a two-handed automatic energy weapon that fires bolts of charged hard light. This weapon had a very fast rate of fire and a large clip of 48 rounds

The Crawlers began stalking toward the group. Master Chief aims his Assault Rifle at the Crawlers. Devon summons his Keyblade, Soul Calibur in his Right-hand while riding his Night Fury. And Luna, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch growled and snarled at the Crawlers

"And they're back!" Cortana says

"They're crawling down the walls!" Fishlegs says

"Take 'em out!" Devon says

The Crawlers attacked first by shooting their Boltshots at the group, but they dodge the bolts of hard light. Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle at three Crawlers with one clip. One of the Crawlers jumps toward Master Chief for an attack. The Spartan reloads his weapon and guns down the Crawler

Devon jumps off Luna's back and swings his Keyblade down on one Crawler. Another Crawler tries to attack Devon, leaping toward him from the side. Before it could reach him, Luna grabs the Crawler in her mouth and clamps her jaws down on it. The Crawler disintegrates in Luna's jaws, becoming nothing more than scrap meta. Luna spats the metal parts out of her mouth and looks toward Devon, nodding at him as he nods back

Spyro uses his Electric Breath, releasing bolts of electricity from his mouth toward two Crawlers, electrocuting them. Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting beams of bright light from her mouth toward two Crawlers, blasting them to pieces of scrap metal

Two Crawlers jump toward Hiccup and Toothless, but the Night Fury knocks them away with his wings. Stormfly jumps onto one Crawler and stomps on it with her feet. Meatlug bodyslams one Crawler, crushing it underneath her stomach. Hookfang unleashes a small stream of fire on one Crawler, stunning it for a bit. Before the Crawler could react, Hookfang jumps onto the Crawler and stomps it with his feet. Barf and Belch both slam their tails at the two remaining Crawlers, smashing them to pieces

Before the group could move on, the Crawler Prime tackles Devon and knocks him to the ground

"Devon!" Luna cries out

The Crawler Prime tries to bite on Devon with it's mandibles, but Devon grabs hold of it's neck and pushes it back. Devon manages to kick the Crawler Prime back and sprints toward it. It was now his turn to tackle the Crawler. Devon does just that as he wrestles the Crawler to the ground. With the Crawler down on the ground, Devon takes his Keyblade and drives it into the Crawler's chest. He then finishes it off by turning his Keyblade over with the blade pointing downward at the Crawler and drives it into it's chest again. The Crawler disintegrates in bright, orange light, leaving only pieces of scrap metal

Devon de-summons his Keyblade while Luna rushes over to his side

"Devon, are you alright?" Luna asks worried for her love

"I'm fine." Devon says placing his right-hand on Luna's head

"Those weren't the things we saw in the Terminus." Master Chief says

"Similar cordical footprint as the tower AI, they're connected alright." Cortana says

The group moves on and comes across a gap in the area. Infront of them was a panel that would activate a light bridge. Master Chief presses a button on the panel and activates a light bridge. The group across the light bridge and moves through a rock crevice

"Look out!" Hiccup shouts

The group looks up as a one of the constructs from the Terminus pounces on Master Chief from above. Its face splits apart and reveals a glowing human skull. Master Chief punches the construct in the face and kicks himself away from it, The construct snarls and folds its limbs inward, teleporting away

"Well he's just a ray of sunshine isn't he? From that peek under the hood I'd say these constructs must be mimetic in nature." Cortana says

The heroes move around the next bend leading out of the crevice. As they do, several of the humanoid constructs teleport along the ridgeline

"More of them?" Master Chief asks

"Similar phasing activity at the edge of our sensors, we're about to get busy." Cortana says

The group moves into another clearing and encouters one of the humanoid constructs as it appears in the clearing accompanied by a group of Crawlers. This humanoid construct was known as a Promethean Knight

Promethean Knights were advanced Forerunner AIs that had large, glowing, mechanized bodies, two large robotic arms and legs. They also had glowing Blade Arms on their left-arm used for melee attacks. There are three variants of Promethean Knights: Knight Lancer, Knight Commander, and Knight Battlewagon

Knight Lancers were scouts, marksmen, vanguards and snipers. They were distinguishable by the large angular pieces on their back armor. Knight Lancers were usually armed with LightRifles, but they could also be equipped with Binary Rifles

Knight Commanders were the group leaders among the Promethean Knights. They had fiery yellow and orange markings on their face and back armor distinguishing them from other Promethean Knights. Knight Commanders can wield Incineration Cannons and can deploy floating Autosentry turrets to further distract and overwhelm the enemy. They can also push away anything in front of themselves or push themselves in the air

Knight Battlewagons were somewhat similar to Knight Commanders, but they are rarely seen in the field. They had large hardlight spines, dark yellow facial markings, and covered eyes. They mostly wield Scattershots

LightRifles were energy weapons that fires beams of hard light particles in bursts. The LightRifle has two fire modes. It's standard mode fires three rounds of hard light beams. When scoped, the fire mode switches to semi-automatic and fires powerful focused beams of hard light

As the group of heroes prepare to fight the Prometheans, the Knight Lancer releases another construct from it's carapace on it's back. This construct was known as a Watcher

Watchers were advanced Forerunner AIs that acted as support units. They hover over the battlefield, providing support fire with their Boltshots, project Hardlight Shields on the Promethean Knights for protection, redirect enemy ordnance such as grenades back towards the enemy using a gravity displacement beam, and regenerate destroyed Knights

The Crawlers charged toward the group and attacked while the Knight Lancer stood back with it's Watcher, giving support fire. The group takes cover behind some large rocks and returned fire using their own firepower

Luna moves her head around a rock and fires a single Plasma Blast at a Prime Crawler. The blue fireball hits the Crawler and explodes, killing the Promethean. Toothless pops his head out and also fires a Plasma Blast at another Crawler. His attack lands a direct hit and the Crawler disintegrates from the blast. Stormfly's tail pokes out from behind a large rock with her spikes popped up. Stormfly flicks her tail and launches the spikes toward the Crawlers. The spikes hit one of the Crawlers, puncturing it in it's head, body, arms and legs. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast toward one Crawler, blasting it to oblivion. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast at one Crawler, reducing it to pieces of scrap metal. Barf and Belch use their gas and sparks and shoot a large fireball toward the remaining Crawlers. The fireball reaches the Crawlers and condense into a large explode, killing the Crawlers

With the Crawlers taken care of, only the Promethean Knight and the Watcher remained. The Knight Lancer fires it's LightRifle at the group, but they stayed behind the rocks, taking cover. Devon looks toward Master Chief who was with him and Luna. The two nod, jump over the large rock, and charged toward the Promethean Knight and the Watcher. The Knight fires it's LightRifle at the two heroes, shooting bursts of hard light particles in their direction. Devon manages to defend against the shots with his Keyblade, deflecting them off it's blade. Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle at the Promethean Knight, but the Watcher projects a Hardlight Shield infront of it, defending the Knight from the bullets. Master Chief aims for the Watcher and shoots the entire clip at it. The bullets hit the Watcher multiple times. Eventually, the Watcher explodes leaving the Promethean Knight alone

The Promethean Knight charges toward Devon who was closest to it and swings it's Blade Arm vertically at him, trying to slice him in half. Devon blocks the attack, holding his Keyblade horizontally in defense. The Knight swings it's Blade Arm again, this time with a horizontal slash, aimed right at Devon's head. Devon leans his body to the right and blocks the attack with his Keyblade, holding it vertically. Devon kicks the Knight's Blade Arm away, turning the Promethean around with it's back facing him. Next, Devon cuts off the Knight's right-arm which held the LightRifle. Then, he finishes the Promethean Knight by driving his Keyblade into the Knight's torso. The Promethean Knight disintegrates into a small flame-like light

With the Prometheans now defeated, the rest of the group moves up to Devon and Master Chief. The Spartan had used up most of his Assault Rifle ammo against the Prometheans, so he tosses it to the ground. Master Chief eyes the LightRifle that was dropped on the ground and arms himself with it. Upon picking it up, the LightRifle assembles itself. Having dealt with the Prometheans, the heroes head into a Forerunner tunnel

"I just found out something interesting about our new friends. When the big ones explode, that momentary flash we're seeing is actually a data purge." Cortana says

"Can you tap into it?" Master Chief asks

"So far I've managed to pull several strands referring to the big ones as "Promethean Knights". Beyond that though things get a bit dense." Cortana says

"Promethean Knights." Devon says

"That's what those things are called?" Astrid asks

"Apparently so." Devon says

"What about those small things?" Hiccup asks

"If I had to guess for now, we can call them Crawlers because of the way they cling onto walls and crawl on the ground." Devon says

The group moves through the Forerunner tunnel and a series of rocky clearings. They reach a circular platform. As they arrive at the platform, a distorted video image of a UNSC Captain appears on Master Chief's HUD. The man in the video was known as Captain Del Rio

Captain Del Rio was the Captain of the UNSC Infinity and was in charge of it's crew

"The relay interference is increasing we must be close to the pylon." Cortana says

The group moves into another clearing and encounter more Prometheans. Three Promethean Knights teleport onto three large rocks infront of the group. Two of the Prometheans were Knight Lancers, all armed with LightRifles. The one in the center was a Knight Battlewagon armed with a Scattershot

A Scattershot was a Forerunner Shotgun capable of shooting multiple hard light particles at once. It's clip capacity was 5 rounds and it's shots could ricochet off of walls and the ground

The two Knight Lancers attacked first by shooting their LightRifles at the group, but Devon holds his Keyblade up in the air and creates a barrier of light which forms infront of the group, protecting them from the hard light shots fired at them. The Promethean Knights soon stopped firing which gave the group a chance to attack

Spyro uses his Fire Breath and shoots blasts of fire at one Promethean Knight. The fireballs hit the Promethean Knight directly in it's torso. The fireballs were enough to cause the Knight Lancer to disintegrate. Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting beams of light at the second Knight Lancer. The beams hits the Promethean Knight directly in it's head. The Knight disintegrates into flame-light particles

With both Knight Lancers defeated, all that remained was the Knight Battlewagon. Devon sprints toward the Knight Battlewagon with his Keyblade drawn. The Knight Battlewagon fires it's Scattershot at Devon, but he jumps to the side, dodging the hard light shots. When he reaches the Promethean Knight, Devon swings his Keyblade, attacking with a downward slash onto the Knight's head. The Knight swings it's Blade Arm at Devon with a horizontal slash aimed at his head, but he ducks down and dodges the blade. The Knight then swings it's Blade Arm with a vertical slash, but Devon leans his body out of the way and counters with a slash at it's right-side. The Promethean Knight aims it's Scattershot at Devon. But before it could fire and disintegrate Devon, the Keyblade Master kicks the weapon out of the Knight's hand with a backflip. Then, Devon finishes off the Promethean Knight by driving his Keyblade straight into it's head. The Promethean Knight disintegrates into it's flame-light particles and vanishes into oblivion

With the Promethean Knights dealt with, the group moves up to Devon. Devon looks toward the Scattershot that was lying on the ground. He felt that Master Chief could use a weapon like this. He kneels down to the Forerunner weapon and picks it up. He then turns and looks toward the Spartan

"Chief, catch." Devon says tossing the Scattershot to Master Chief

The Spartan catches the Scattershot with one hand. He looks toward Devon and nods at him, who nods back in return

As soon as the group clears the area, Master Chief's HUD becomes distorted by static

"What's that distortion?" Master Chief asks

"That's me...something about moving through those portals is increasing the load on my systems." Cortana says

"Are you gonna be alright, Cortana?" Devon asks

"Don't worry, Devon. I've held off rampancy this long haven't I?" Cortana says

Continuing onward, the group proceeds up and behind a structure, then moves through another passageway and exits on the otherside, arriving at a large pylon structure standing on a rock ledge only a few feet above the ground below

"That's the target, but it looks like the entrance is shielded." Cortana says

"Is there a way to take out the shield?" Devon asks

"I'm detecting three power cores in this area which supposedly is powering the shield. Taking them out should deactivate the shield." Cortana says

"Alright. Then let's get down there." Devon says

The group jumps down into the area and moves to the right side where two of the power cores were located. A small group of Crawlers attacks the group, but the heroes make short work of them. The team moves to the first power core which was a light blue glowing orb

"That looks like one of the shields power cores, take it out." Cortana says

Devon hits the power core with his Keyblade, striking it with only one hit. That one hit was enough to take out the power core. The power core bursts in a non-lethal explosion of light and disappears

"That's one. Nice work, Devon. I'm reading two more cores on our level, hit them before you climb all the way up." Cortana says

Hiccup and Toothless looks over and sees another small structure where the next power core was located

"Looks like the next power core is over there." Hiccup says

"Let's head over there and take it out." Devon says

With that said, the group moves to the second power core. Before they could take it out, they encounter a Promethean Knight Battlewagon and a Watcher

Master Chief shoots his LightRifle at the Watcher, using the Scoped Fire Mode to shoot powerful beams of hard light at the construct. With enough shots, the Watcher explodes into pieces of scrap metal. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at the Promethean Knight. The two blue fireballs hit the Promethean Knight directly in it's chest. The Knight falls to the ground and disintegrates

Devon moves into the small room where the power core rested and shot a beam of blue light from his left-hand. The power core explodes in a flash of light

"Two down. One to go." Cortana says

With two of the power cores down, the team moves to the third power core. Several Crawlers move in and try to stop the group, but the dragons make short quickly takes out the Crawlers. The team encounters another Promethean Knight Battlewagon which releases a Watcher from it's carapace. Stormfly moves up and shoots a jet of fire at the Promethean Knight. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast and Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast, lending their support. The dragon's firepower hits the Promethean Knight, causing it to disintegrate. The Watcher tries to revive the Promethean Knight, emitting a blue beam of light. Barf and Belch grab the Watcher in their jaws and rip the construct in half

Devon moves into the room where the power core rested and strikes it with a diagonal slash from his Keyblade. The power core explodes in a flash of light

"Great, that's all the cores. Let's take out that pylon." Cortana says

The group heads up the main ramp and moves up the tower

"Guys, you're gonna want to see this." Cortana says

An image of Infinity and Requiem appears on the Master Chief's HUD

"That's Requiem! They're not inside at all, they're moving into orbit!" Cortana says

The group reaches the top of the structure and move across light bridges to an elevator. Once they board the elevator, they start to ascend to the top of the pylon. As the elevator ascends, an image of Captain Del Rio flashing the Reclaimer symbol appears on Master Chief's HUD

"This is Captain Andrew Del Rio to any survivors of the Forward Unto Dawn, we are approaching your last known location..."

"Did he say 'Forward Unto Dawn'?" Master Chief asks

"Seems like he did." Devon says

"They must have intercepted our distress beacon." Cortana says

"The beacon was pulled into Requiem with us." Master Chief says

"If they follow the beacon..." Devon says before Cortana interrupts him

"They'll get caught in the gravity well!" Cortana exclaims

"We gotta stop them!" Astrid exclaims

"I'll keep trying to warn Infinity. Just get that beam down." Cortana says

The elevator reaches the top of the pylon and the group sees the beam console

"That's the beam control." Cortana says

Master Chief heads up to the console, grabs the handle with one hand and pulls, slowly twisting the handle

"That's it, shut it down." Cortana says

"Fleetcom Actual, we are detecting a faint UNSC signal from somewhere near the planetary core."

Master Chief slams the handle back into place and the beam shuts down

"They haven't hit the gravity well yet." Master Chief says

"Cortana, can you make contact with Infinity?" Devon asks

"There's still too much interference to warn them. We've got to disable that other beam." Cortana says

"Yeah, before they get pulled in like we were." Fishlegs says

A portal opens on the other side of the large platform and the group passes through it. They exit the portal and arrive back on the same platform they first arrived at. As they arrive, several Covenant cruisers exit from slipspace and head to the right pylon

"It's the Covenant!" Astrid exclaims

"What are they doing here?" Snotlout asks

"They're headed for the second pylon as well." Cortana says

A portal to the right opens up. The heroes enters the portal and exits in a hall similar to the last

"Looks like the Prometheans don't want the Covenant here either, the battlenet's already lighting up with reports of resistance all around the pylon." Cortana says

The group heads down the hall and exits out into an area where Promethean Knights and Crawlers were already deployed. Suddenly, a few Covenant drop pods crash down into the area and Storm Elites and Storm Grunts jump out and engage the Prometheans

"Why are the Covenant fighting against the Prometheans?" Astrid asks

"Who cares? As long as it's them and not us, I'm alright with that." Snotlout says

"C'mon. We can use this to our advantage. Let's keep moving." Devon says

The group manages to bypass the fighting between the Covenant and Prometheans and continue toward the pylon. As they head up the hill on the otherside of the area, they see a Promethean Knight hit an Elite in the back with it's Blade Arm, lifting the Elite in the air, then smash it down to the ground. Before they could do anything, the Promethean Knight teleports away

The team moves on and find themselves in another clearing. Before they could move on, they see two Ghosts drive past them. A Promethean Knight stood in the path of the Ghosts ready for them. The Knight swings it's Blade Arm, killing the Elite off one of the Ghosts. Then, it's swings it's Blade Arm again at the other Elite. After taking out the two Elites, the Promethean Knight teleports away

"We need to get past this." Cortana says

"And we have the answer." Devon says

Devon climbs onto Luna's back and joins the Viking Teens who were already riding their dragons

"Chief, jump on." Devon says

Master Chief climbs onto Luna's back and sits behind Devon. The Spartan holds onto Devon's left shoulder with his left-hand while he holds his LightRifle out with his right-hand

With everyone mounted up, the group takes off into the air. They fly over the fighting between the Covenant and the Prometheans, avoiding the gunfire. They fly through a tunnel down on the ground and head on through. They then reach a Forerunner tunnel which opens up for them and fly into it. As they head through the tunnel, an image of Infinity approaching Requiem appears on Master Chief's HUD

"They found the opening!" Cortana exclaims

The heroes soon reach the other end of the tunnel. The dragons land on the floor and approach a door that led outside to the relay. Master Chief climbs off Luna's back and arms himself with his LightRifle. The door out of the tunnel opens, revealing the second pylon. The pylon had several Grunts and a few Elites in the area. A few of the Grunts were driving Ghosts on the ground while some Elites piloted two Banshees in the air

"Chief, it's your turn to take out the power cores. We'll deal with the Covenant." Devon says

Master Chief nods and heads for the nearest power core on the left-side

"Alright. We need to clear out this area. Hiccup, Toothless, you're with me and Luna. Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, you handle those Ghosts. Spyro, Cynder, you go with Snotlout, Hookfang, and the Twins and help Master Chief take out those power cores." Devon says

With that said, the group takes to the air and engages the Covenant forces while Master Chief moves to the nearby power core

Master Chief began sprinting toward the power core, trying to reach it as fast as he could. The two Banshees flew down toward the Spartan and fired their Plasma Autocannons at him. Master Chief manages dodge the plasma shots that were fired at him and continued moving toward the power core. Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless flew in to deal with the two Banshees

"Ok. Time to take down those Banshees." Devon says

Luna and Toothless began charging up a Plasma Blast in their mouths. Soon, their Plasma Blasts were fully charged

"Now!" Devon shouts

The two Night Furies both fire a single Plasma Blast toward the two Banshees. The blue fireballs hit the Banshees from behind and lands with a direct hit. The two Banshees explode from the Plasma Blasts and were blown out of the sky

Master Chief makes it to the first power core, but there were a small group of Storm Grunts led by a Storm Elite Commander who were waiting for him. Before anyone could react, Spyro and Cynder drop down on the Covenant troops and attack

Spyro rams his head into a Grunt, knocking it to the ground. He then stomps on it with his forepaws. Spyro grabs a Grunt in his jaws, jumps up into the air, tosses the Grunt back down on the ground, then stomps down on it, crushing it under his feet. Cynder kicks a Grunt to the ground with her hind legs. She then slams her tail down on the Grunt. She directs her attention toward another Grunt who aimed it's Plasma Pistol at her. Before the Grunt could fire, Cynder swings her tail and slams it into the Grunt, swatting it away

Master Chief aims his LightRifle at the Storm Elite Commander and fired, shooting four bursts of hard light at it. The burst shots takes out the Elite's shield. The Spartan fires a fifth shot at the Elite, hitting it with a headshot

With the Covenant Troops dealt with, Master Chief moves inside to the power core and hits it with a melee attack, using the stock end of his LightRifle to hit the power core. The power core explodes in a flash of light

"Power core down. Shield's weak, but still online." Cortana says

Having taken out the first power core, Master Chief moves to the second power core which was across from him in the back part of the area with Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Spyro and Cynder following him. The Ghosts tried to intercept Master Chief, moving in his path. That's when Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug flew in to take care of them

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail and launches multiple spikes toward the Ghost. The spikes hit the Ghost in multiple places. One of the spikes even pierces the Grunt's head, killing it instantly. The Ghost soon explodes in a blue-purple fireball

"Ok, Meatlug. Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoot an explosive Lava Blast from her mouth toward the second Ghost. The fireball hits the Ghost and explodes, destroying the Covenant Vehicle and killing the Grunt driving it in a large explosion

Master Chief reaches the power core and encounters another small group of Grunts led by another Elite Commander. That's when Snotlout and Hookfang dropped down and helped the Spartan take out the Covenant Troops

"Burn 'em, Hookfang!" Snotlout says

Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire, setting four Grunts ablaze, engulfing them in flames. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and hits two more Grunts with his tail, swatting them away. Having taken out the Grunts, Hookfang grabs the Elite Commander in his mouth and tosses it aside, throwing it against a nearby wall

Master Chief moves in and takes out the power core, hitting it with a melee attack. The power core explodes in a flash of light

"That's two down." Cortana says

"C'mon! Just one more!" Devon shouts

With two of the power cores down, Master Chief moves to the third and final power core with the group following him. They reach the power core and encounter a third group of Grunts led by another Elite Commander. Barf and Belch land on the ground with the Twins and helps deal with the Covenant troops

"Our turn!" Tuffnut shouts

"Yeah!" Ruffnut shouts

Barf lets out a stream of gas toward the group of Grunts and the Elite. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a line of explosions which blows away the Covenant troops

With the area finally secure, Master Chief moves in and takes out the final power core with a melee attack. The power core explodes just like the others in a flash of light

"All cores down. Shield disabled." Cortana says

"Alright. Now let's get up top and take out the pylon." Devon says

The group ascends the pylon and enters the elevator. They begin heading up to the top of the pylon. As they do, an image of Captain Del Rio appears on Master Chief's HUD trying to contact the group

"UNSC Infinity to survivor Forward Unto Dawn. We're reading a faint IFF tag near the planetary core, do you read?" Del Rio says

"Planet's Core? They know we're here! Infinity, this is UNSC AI Cortana do not approach forerunner planet. Repeat, do not approach-"

"UNSC asset, Forward Unto Dawn, we read you but you're breaking up. Helm, increase speed by twenty-two get us in there!" Del Rio says

"Negative Infinity! Do not approach the planet!" Cortana says

"If you can hear us, keep transmitting." Del Rio says

"No! Chief, You have to get that beam down now!" Cortana says

The group reaches the top of the pylon and approaches the beam emitter. Master Chief grabs the handle and repeats the same cycle as the previous tower. He slowly twists the handle, pulling it out and then slams the handle back into place and the beam shuts down

"Cortana to Infinity, do you read?! Come in, Infinity!"

"Cortana, can you contact Infinity now?" Devon asks

"The interference is gone, but the transmitter's not strong enough." Cortana says

"Root us up to the relay satellite." Master Chief says

"Already done, go!" Cortana says

A portal opens up on the otherside and the group heads through it, returning to the main platform. Once they reach the main platform, a portal opens up infront of the them at the center. The group heads on through and comes out, arriving at the satellite. Infront of them now stood a large, colossal, black sphere with several glowing orange cracks on it's bottom half

"Once we're on the satellite, we should be able to contact Infinity via the central control point." Cortana says

"The Covenant is moving towards the relay too." Hiccup says

"But why? What would they want with that thing?" Astrid asks

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would they care about a broadcast relay?" Cortana says

"We'll handle them, you just find that control node. How soon until Infinity hits the gravity well?" Master Chief says

"A minute or two max! The Covenant are pushing toward something at the far end of the satellite." Cortana says

"Well, we gotta beat them to it. C'mon!" Devon says

The team of heroes moves to the doorway on the left and heads upward through the hallway. The area had both Covenant and Promethean forces engaged in a fierce firefight. The group manages to avoid getting caught in the firefight by moving up a ramp and heading across toward the door on the otherside. The door led to another area where more Covenant and Promethean forces were engaged with each other. The group sticks to the far left side of the area and bypasses the firefight. They reach the ramp on the otherside and head upward

"Guys, you need to hear this." Cortana says

"We are detecting an unidentified gravimetric disturbance near planetary entrance. Suggest altering approach vector 172k-150k-12k."

"They're not diverting from the opening! Hurry!" Cortana exclaims

The group moves to a raised platform with two small pillars bearing the Reclaimer symbol

"Wait, something's not right." Cortana says

"We don't have time!" Master Chief says

"The pillars! Touch the pillars!" Cortana says

Master Chief places his hands on both pillars and tries to contact Infinity

"Infinity! This is Sierra 117 of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Do you copy?" Master Chief says

The satelllite echoes Master Chief's message in a distorted voice

"Infinity! Do you read?!" Master Chief says

Again, the satellite echoes the message with a distorted voice. The satellite ominously starts to rise. The Covenant and Prometheans cease fighting and turn to watch

"Chief...Chief, let go of the contacts!" Cortana says

Master Chief let's go of the pillars and unholsters his LightRifle

"Find us an exit." Master Chief says

"Don't wait around on my account." Cortana says

The group jumps over the wall to the left and takes cover as the satellite releases a sonic wave, knocking over Prometheans and Covenant alike. Devon and the Viking Teens climbed off their dragons and took cover alongside Master Chief with their dragons. They all looked over and saw a small platform descends from below an opening in the black sphere and opens revealing a tall figure standing on it. This being was a Forerunner being known as The Didact

The Didact was a tall Forerunner Promethean who was the Supreme Commander of the entire Forerunner Military. He was also the lover and husband of The Librarian

The Didact stands and flexes as his warrior armor forms over his body

"So fades the great harvest of my betrayal." The Didact says

The Didact waves his hand over the Promethean Knights. The hue of their hard light converts from blue to orange as they reprogram while the Elites bow down to him. The Didact looks towards where Master Chief, Devon and his friends were positioned as if he knew they were there

"Even these beasts recognized what you were oblivious to, Humans." The Didact says

The cover the group was hiding behind starts to disintegrate

"Your nobility has blinded you...as ever." The Didact says

Soon, the group was revealed to the Didact. They all stand up as they had been discovered. Master Chief levels his LightRifle and Devon summons his Keyblade to his hand while the dragons got into battle stance. Before they could do anything, the Didact stretches his right-arm toward the group, grabbing them all and ensnaring them with telekinetic force. The heroes including the dragons tried to free themselves from the Didact's telekinetic grip, but it was useless. The Didact pulls the group over to him

"The Librarian and the Inheritor left little to chance, didn't they? Turning my own guardians...my own world...against me. But what hubris...to believe they could protect their pets from me forever. If you haven't mastered even these primitives, then Man has not attained the Mantle. Your ascendence may yet be prevented. Time was your ally, Humans, but now it has abandoned you. The Forerunners...have returned." The Didact says

The Didact's helmet closes over his face

"This tomb...is now yours." The Didact says

The Didact thrusts his arm forward and throws the group away from him. The heroes were thrown against a pillar and they all tumble to the ground. The Didact disappears into the satellite as it begins to rise. The team rises to their feet and watch as the satellite rises

"Slipspace rupture! Guys, move!" Cortana shouts

"Run!" Devon shouts

They all run as the satellite vanishes. Suddenly, everything goes black

(Moments later)

The entire group had lost consciousness from the Slipspace Rupture and they were now starting to wake up

"Guys, we've got to go! That Didact, he manipulated Infinity's signal to get us to release him. Get up!" Cortana says

The heroes rise to their feet and regained consciousness

"Is everyone alright?" Devon asks

Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons nod indicating they were fine. They look up and see the Slipspace portal where the satellite used to be

"What's happening?" Master Chief asks

"Moving the satellite into slipspace destablized the core!" Cortana says

Two Phantoms collide and crash opposite each other. The dragons drape their wings over their riders, shielding them from the blast. Luna shields Devon and Master Chief from the blast with her wings

"The Didact's leaving. We have to find a portal out of here before the whole network collapses!" Cortana says

"We do not want to be here!" Devon shouts

"Climb on!" Luna shouts

Devon and Master Chief climbs onto Luna's back while the Viking Teens climb onto their dragons

"Let's get out of here! Go! Go!" Devon shouts

With everyone mounted up, the group takes off into the air. They flew as fast as they could through the air. Rocks began flying up off the ground and toward the Slipspace Portal. Large rocks shot up from the ground blocking the group's path

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouts

The dragons flew out of the way of the large rocks as they emerged from the ground and continued flying through the rocky terrain. A Phantom dropship flew out of control from the Slipspace Rupture and flew toward the ground near the group. The dragons manage to fly out of the way and avoid crashing into the out of control Phantom. The Covenant dropship crashes into the ground and explodes. The group came across a gap in the rocky canyon. They were just about to fly over it and across, but before they could, a colossal rock flies past across from them and is sucked up toward the Slipspace Portal. After the large rock passes, the group of Dragonriders continue flying through the rocky canyon. As they flew through the canyon, the rock walls on both sides began to slowly close in on them

"The walls are closing in!" Astrid shouts

"Keep going!" Devon shouts

The group continues flying through the canyon and manage to escape before the rock walls could close in on them. They come across a line of Grunts that were fleeing in panic of what was going on, but they flew over them and headed into a rocky tunnel. The rock walls from both sides began closing in them, but the group flew their dragons out of the way, flying left and right, trying to escape the tunnel

"Emergency broadcast from Infinity!" Cortana shouts

"Fleetcom! This is Infinity! We're encountering an unidentifiable gravimetric disturbance and are being pulled inside the Forerunner planet! Possible contact with UNSC Forward Unto Dawn! Jettisoning beacons of our last known loc-"

"Cortana, we need to get up there." Master Chief says

"It's not like I can get out and push!" Cortana says

The group soon make it out of the rocky tunnel before it close in on them. The moment they made it out, they saw another line of Grunts fleeing in panic. Suddenly, the ground beneath them collapsed and the Grunts fell to their demise. The heroes were relieved that they weren't on the ground and in the air

"The core's not gonna last much longer!" Cortana shouts

The heroes continue their flight path across more gaps beneath them. They turn right and come across more Grunts that fled in panic. The dragons fly over them and head into another rock tunnel. Columns of rocks stood in the flight path of the group, but the dragons manage to fly out of the way. The rock walls on both sides began closing in again, but the dragons fly left and right, avoiding the rocks. They soon make it out of the tunnel just as it collapsed. The group of dragons fly around the bend and the heroes see a portal straight ahead

"There! A portal! Up ahead!" Cortana shouts

"C'mon! We can make it! Move!" Devon shouts

The group were about to reach the portal until a large, colossal rock flies in their path

"We're not gonna make it!" Fishlegs shouts

Luna and Toothless charge up and they both shoot two powerful Plasma Blasts toward the large rock. The blue fireballs hit the colossal rock, making it break apart in half. The two halves were then sucked up into the Slipspace Portal

"Alright! Go! Go!" Devon shouts

The group of Dragonriders continue their flight path and fly into the portal

(Requiem's surface)

A portal opens up on a barren cliff and the group of Dragonriders fly out, heading for the edge

"Whoa, cowboy!" Cortana says

The dragons land on the ground and slide to a stop near the cliff's edge. Devon and Master Chief climb off Luna's back while Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the Twins climb off their dragons

"That was way too close." Fishlegs says

"At least we all made it out in one piece." Hiccup says

"Yeah, and we made it back onto Requiem's surface." Devon says

"Look!" Astrid says pointing toward the sky

The entire group looks up and sees Infinity slowly emerge from the clouds. Electricity ripples over the ship. The Infinity's shields and engines were down

"Mayday! Mayday! This is the Captain of the UNSC Infinity. Unknown entity has seized control of our ship. We're without power and we're on a collision course with an unidentified Forerunner planet!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

The UNSC ship passes above the group, flying over them. The heroes turn and watch as the ship descends to the jungle canopy "Track its descent." Master Chief says

"Marking. Impact predicted 77.8 kilometers due north." Cortana says

Suddenly, the Didact's Cryptum rises into the air behind them. The group immediately turns around and faces the Didact's Cryptum. Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons growled and snarled at the Didact's Cryptum. Luna stood close by Devon and Master Chief and wrapped her tail around them both. Toothless did the same for Hiccup, staying close by his side and wrapping his tail around him. The Didact's Cryptum scans the the area and boosts towards the jungle, heading straight for Infinity

"You know where he's headed." Cortana says

"Same place we are." Master Chief says as he starts walking

Devon looks toward his friends

"C'mon. Let's go save Infinity." Devon says

With that said, Devon starts walking with Luna following Master Chief while Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons followed them. Now that they had made it out of Requiem's Core, they had a new mission: Save the UNSC Infinity and it's crew

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Forerunners have returned. The group moves deeper into Requiem's Core and comes across a satellite which they believed they could use to contact Infinity. But to reach it, they would have to take out two beam pylons that generated a shield around it. Using Requiem's Portal System, the group teleports deeper into Requiem and make their way toward the pylons. As they do, they encounter the Prometheans. They encounter Crawlers, Watchers, and the Promethean Knights along the way, but the heroes stand firm and fight against the Prometheans. The group takes out one of the pylons and then they encounter the Covenant. But they were engaged in fierce firefights with the Prometheans. Using this to their advantage, the heroes takes out the pylons and brings down the shield surrounding the satellite. The group moves to the satellite and finally reach it. They try to establish contact with Infinity, but it turns out that it wasn't a satellite at all. It was in fact, the Didact's Cryptum. And not only that, they unwittingly release the Didact from his imprisonment and they all encounter the Didact himself. Soon afterwards, the portal system within Requiem began to collapse as the Didact leaved inside his Cryptum. The heroes manage to escape, reaching Requiem's surface and they see the UNSC Infinity crash land on the planet. They also see the Didact's Cryptum heading toward the ship. Now the group had a new mission: To save Infinity and it's crew from the Didact, his Promethean Forces, and the Covenant. Next up: Infinity. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	30. UNSC Infinity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Requiem)<p>

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were traveling the thick jungles of Requiem with Master Chief heading toward the UNSC Infinity. Devon and the Viking Teens were riding their dragons while Master Chief stayed on foot leading the group infront of Devon and Luna. The Spartan still had his LightRifle, but it was now low on ammo. Of course, Master Chief still had the Scattershot. The group continued moving through the jungle until Cortana alerted them

"Stay low. Recon's heading this way." Cortana says

Phantoms and Banshees fly overhead above the group. Master Chief crouches down to the ground while the dragons lower down to the ground with their riders still on their backs. They look ahead and see the Didact's Cryptum scanning the crashed ship, UNSC Infinity. Several Covenant ships also converge upon the crashsite

"The ship looks intact." Cortana says

"Something tells me that's only cause the Didact wanted it that way." Master Chief says

"But why?" Devon asks

Suddenly, the group heard a voice on the COM Channel

"This is Lasky to UNSC Infinity. We're up to our necks in bad guys down here. Does anyone read?"

"This is Sierra 117 of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. We're on station, ready to assist." Master Chief says

"Negative copy, sounded like you said 'Forward Unto Dawn'? Come again-"

"Signal's bouncing in and out. I can't clean it up." Cortana says

"Light up their friend-or-foe tags. We're gonna need something to zero in on." Master Chief says

"I'm detecting multiple IFF tags below the tree line. Painting the closest one on your HUD." Cortana says

Cortana places a waypoint on Master Chief's HUD. The Spartan follows the waypoint through the jungle while Devon and his friends follow on their dragons. They make their way down through the fog-laden jungle. As they do, they hear more voices through the COM Channel from Master Chief's Helmet Speakers. The voice they heard on the COM Channel belonged to Captain Del Rio

"Infinity to Commander Lasky. We've lost contact with your Pelicans! Report in!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"They must not have received his distress call." Master Chief says

The group finds a clearing with several Promethean Knights , but they teleport away leaving a squad of dead Marines is left in their wake

"Lasky?" Master Chief asks

"One of them's an officer. Check his IFF tag." Cortana says

The group approaches the dead squad of Marines and kneels down to them. Master Chief turns over the body of one dead Marine, laying him on his back. He begins checking the body for any signs of life, feeling for a heartbeat, checking for a pulse on the man's neck. Nothing. The Marine was dead. Next, the group listens to the recording from the Marine's recorder chip

"I mean c'mon Sarge. Who sends recon downrange in the middle of a firefight?"

"What was that?"

"Tangos on our six!"

The transmission falls silent after some gunfire. Then, the group checks the IFF tag

"The tag I.D.s him as Jimenez, Paolo J." Cortana says

"Then that means Commander Lasky is still out here somewhere." Devon says

"We need to find him." Luna says

Before the group moves on, Master Chief spots a DMR rifle near one of the bodies of the dead Marines. He picks it up and switches it for his LightRifle

The DMR also known as Designated Marksman Rifle was a gas-operated, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, shoulder-fired marksman's rifle that is equipped with a smart-linked, telescopic, rail-mounted sight, a thumbhole stock, a long barrel, and a muzzle break. This rifle had impressive stopping power. The magazine capacity for the weapon was 15 rounds per clip. The scope had an ammo counter and a round reticle for precise accuracy

The group continues to trudge through the jungle. They soon come up to a small ledge where a Promethean Knight Lancer had just stabbed a Marine with its Blade Arm. The Marine detonates a Frag Grenade as he dies, killing the Knight in the process. As the Promethean Knight disintegrates, a device drops from the ground

"Hold up, what was that he dropped on the ground?" Cortana asks

Master Chief kneels down and examines the object in question. The object was a device module called Promethean Vision. The Spartan clips it onto the back of his waist and activates the device. The Promethean Vision created a medium-range spectrum wave which allowed Master Chief to detect shapes and movement through solid walls and objects. Through the Promethean Vision, Master Chief could see a few Crawlers which were highlighted red down below in the fog while the rest of the background was blue. The Spartan looks toward Devon and his friends and they appeared green through the Promethean Vision, indicating they were allies

"This is what they've been using to see through the fog." Cortana says

The group moved to a ledge that led down to the next area which was thick with fog. Before they could jump down, a hard light shot zips past Master Chief and Devon, shooting in-between them. Master Chief soon spots the Promethean Knight who fired the shot using his newfound ability. He aims his DMR at the Promethean Knight and fires, shooting five shots at it. The shots were enough to take out it's shield. Master Chief fires a sixth shot which became a direct headshot in it's head. The Promethean Knight disintegrates into orange flame-like particles and disappears. Six Crawlers jump high into the air, out of the fog and toward the group. The Spartan aims his DMR at the Crawlers and fires. He lands six shots into the Crawlers, hitting them each with headshots

After dealing with the small group of Prometheans, the heroes jump down into the fog and move through it, staying close together. Master Chief uses the Promethean Vision to guide the team through the fog while they stayed close behind him. Soon enough, they made it out of the fog and continued deeper into the jungle

"We've got another IFF on the far side of this thicket." Cortana says

The group makes their way forward and finds a dead Marine with his IFF tag. They examine the IFF tag and a transmission from Commander Lasky and his company in a recording

"We should get eyes out there looking for the others."

"Peters, you heard Commander Lasky."

"CFB, ma'am. Bulldogs! On me! We're going for a walk."

The recording ends

"Lasky's been through here, recently by the timestamp." Cortana says

"Then, that means he must be close by." Devon says

The group continues through the jungle and ascends up on some large convenient tree limbs. These tree limbs were large enough for the entire group to move across and it was strong enough to support their weight

"I've got another IFF tag, but as far as I can tell we're moving into a choke point. This may end up as a dead end." Cortana says

"In that case, be ready for anything." Devon says

The heroes reaches a Forerunner structure with a sealed door. They find an IFF tag is on the ground along with crates of UNSC equipment and weapons. Devon and the Viking Teens climb off their dragons

"That's the friend-or-foe tag, but where's whoever it belongs to?" Cortana says

"Let's take a look at it." Devon says

The group examines the IFF tag and a transmission from Commander Lasky and his company is played back on a recording

"XO. We got it!"

"Move! Move! Move!"

"Light's green!"

"C'mon. Crank it!"

"Palmer, get your folks inside!"

"Yes, sir! Fours! Go!"

The transmission ends and suddenly, several IFF signals appear on Master Chief's HUD just on the other side of the door

"What is it?" Devon asks

"Multiple I.D.s. They're friendlies!" Cortana says

The door to the Forerunner structure opens and is revealed to the Marines that barricaded themselves inside. Three Spartan-IVs emerge out the door and survey the area. Then, the group finally meets Commander Thomas Lasky as he approaches them

"Afraid we're gonna have to give you an IOU on that welcome home party." Lasky says

Lasky extends a hand to the group. First, he shakes hands with Master Chief

"Tom Lasky, First Officer of the Infinity. Never thought I'd see you again."

Lasky then turns his attention toward Devon and his group

"And I'm guessing your Devon." Lasky says

"That is correct." Devon says

Lasky holds his hand out to Devon and they both shake hands

"It's an honor to meet you. We've heard alot about you and your friends." Lasky says

Lasky then looks toward Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Toothless, and the other dragons

"So these are real, live dragons." Lasky says

"Yep. That's pretty much right." Astrid says

Lasky notices that Luna and Toothless as well as the other dragons had saddles on them

"And judging by the saddles, you ride them?" Lasky asks

"Yes. And they're very friendly." Hiccup says

Toothless walks up to Lasky and allows him to pet his head. Lasky places his right-hand on Toothless' head and rubs it. Toothless cooed as Lasky petted him

"Well, I'm very glad you're on our side." Lasky says

Commander Palmer, a female Spartan-IV was giving orders to the other Spartan-IVs. Alongside her was Master Chief Petty Officer, Spartan Davis 217

"Seal 'er up." Palmer says

Palmer walks over to Master Chief with a look disbelief and amusement

"I thought you'd be taller." Palmer says

After leveling Master Chief, Palmer turns her attention toward Devon and his friends

"So this is the Legendary Keyblade Master everyone's been talking about. Alot of people have been talking about you and your friends. And your dragon friends, of course." Palmer says

"I'd bet they have." Devon says

Devon holds his hand out to Palmer

"Devon."

Palmer takes Devon's hand and shakes it

"Sarah Palmer. I must say it's a real honor to meet someone who can take on a whole bunch of Covies single-handedly."

"I aim to please. But I'll always have my friends to watch my back." Devon says gesturing to Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons

Luna walks up to Devon and nuzzles her head against his body. Devon places his arm around Luna's head and rubs her head. The female Night Fury cooes as Devon pets her. Spartan Davis walks over to Master Chief, Devon and the group and greets them

Over the past four years in the Halo Universe, Spartan Davis had some modifications built into his armor. Spartan Davis wore the same armor as Master Cheif. He had his helmet, body armor, shoulders, arms and legs. Even his visor was gold like Master Chief's. The only difference was the color of his armor which was jet black. He also had a Thruster Pack built into the back part of his armor

Spartan Davis was armed with a M45D Tactical Shotgun and a Battle Rifle

"Davis!" Devon and his friends say in unison happy to see the Spartan

"Devon, guys, it's great to see you all again." Davis says

"I thought you looked different." Devon says

"Yeah. He's wearing the same armor the Chief is wearing." Fishlegs says

"My Mark VI armor has been upgraded over the years." Davis says

"Well, we're all really happy to see you." Devon says

"Even the dragons are happy." Hiccup says

Toothless enthusiastically moves up to Spartan Davis and gives him a gummy smile while wagging his tail. Spartan Davis places his hand on Toothless' head and rubs it. Toothless lets out a coo and nuzzles his head against Davis' chest. Still petting Toothless, Davis turns his attention toward his best friend, Master Chief

"Chief, I knew one day I'd find you again. I never lost hope. It's great to see you." Davis says

"Likewise." Master Chief says

The group soon hears a radio transmission from Captain Del Rio and they all divert their attention toward a Marine with an operable radio

" ground forces are ordered to return to Infinity immediately." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"Commander! Radio's hot!"

Master Chief, Devon and his friends head inside a large room with Commander Laskey, Commander Palmer and Spartan Davis along with the rest of the Spartan-IVs as the door closes behind them. They all gather around the radio as they hear another transmission from Captain Del Rio

" respond to Comm on what frequency? What frequency, dammit!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"Infinity, this is Commander Lasky. Pelican recon teams are down. Repeat. All birds are down. We've got numerous causalities and require immediate assistance. Over."

"Finally...Did you get the coordinates to that gravity well?" Del Rio asks through the COM Channel

"Affirmative, sir. But we're gonna need a bus out of here." Lasky says

"Make it happen!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

Captain Del Rioi signs off leaving Commander Lasky dismayed by the situation

"You were sent on a scouting run in the middle of an attack on the ship?" Cortana asks

"The Captain thought Infinity could provide us cover and hold off the attack at the same time." Lasky says

"Sir, we'll never get the wounded back to the ship on foot." Palmer says

Lasky silently agrees. He then approaches Master Chief, Devon and his friends

"I don't know if it's too soon to ask for a favor, but we're going to run out of breathing room here real quick. I don't suppose you're any good at clearing LZs?" Lasky says

"On occasion. I'll send out an all-clear once the area's secured." Master Chief says

"We'll help out too. You can count on us." Devon says summoning his Keyblade: Soul Calibur and resting it on his right-shoulder

"And I'll join you. We bring the team back together." Davis says walking toward Master Chief and his group

Spartan Davis pumps his Shotgun

"Just like old times." Davis says

"Just like old times." Master Chief says

With Spartan Davis now joining them, Master Chief, Devon and his friends move out and emerge from the Forerunner structure The Viking Teens were back on their dragons while Devon stayed on foot. Luna stood closely alongside The Legendary Keyblade Master, not even moving an inch away from her love. Master Chief and Spartan Davis stood alongside Devon and Luna while Spyro and Cynder stood alongside them. The Viking Teens and their dragons were at the back of the group

"A topographical scan of the area shows a break in the foliage north of here. Should be big enough to bring in a dropship for evac." Cortana says

"It's good to hear your voice again, Cortana." Davis says

"Thanks, Davis." Cortana says

The group moves out, heading back into the swamp-like jungle. They head out and come across a barricade of sandbags and crates which covered the exit. The moment they head out, they immediately encounter a small group of Promethean Crawlers led by a Promethean Knight Lancer accompanied by a Watcher

Master Chief attacks first by shooting his DMR at three Crawlers, hitting them with each with one shot. Two Crawlers jumped into the air and leapt at Spartan Davis, but he blasts them both to oblivion with his Shotgun, pumping a shell into the two Crawlers. A Prime Crawler charges toward Spartan Davis and leaps up at him. Davis ducks down and shoots the Crawler dead with a single shell from his shotgun as it flies over him

One Crawler leaps toward Devon for an attack, but he swings his Keyblade and cuts it down. Luna shoots a Plasma Blast at one Crawler, blasting it to pieces, then swings her tail at another Crawler. Spyro rams his head at one Crawler, knocking it back, then slams down on it with his paws. Cynder kicks the last remaining Crawler with her hind legs, knocking it to the ground, then swings her tail down on it, finishing it off

With the Crawlers dealt with, only the Promethean Knight and it's Watcher remained. The Knight Lancer pulls out a Pulse Grenade and tosses it toward the group

A Pulse Grenade was a cube-shaped grenade with bright orange spikes on each corner of the cube

"Grenade! Move!" Davis shouts

Just before the Pulse Grenade reaches them, Devon, Luna, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens riding their dragons all scatter and jump out of the way. The Pulse Grenades hits the ground and upon contact, it releases a powerful pulse of ionized particles which formed a bright orange sphere. Within a few seconds, the spherical field condenses and explodes

With the group scattered, the Promethean Knight draws it's Blade Arm back and prepares to attack the group with a melee attack. Without warning, the Promethean Knight teleports in a zig-zag pattern toward Master Chief. The Knight soon reaches the Spartan and swings it's Blade Arm with a horizontal slash. Master Chief ducks down, avoiding the Blade Arm. He then stands back up and hits the Promethean Knight with the stock end of his Scattershot, striking it in it's head. The Promethean Knight opens it's helmet and roars at Master Chief, exposing it's face. The Spartan aims his Scattershot at the Knight's head and shoots a single shell of hard light particles. The blast instantly kills the Promethean Knight with one shot, making it disintegrate into orange particles of energy

The Watcher that was left in the area tried to flee from the group. But before it could get away, Spartan Davis jumps onto the Watcher's back, pulls out his Combat Knife and stabs the construct's right wing. The Watcher loses some altitude from it's right side and turns around. Davis then drives his Combat Knife straight into the contruct's head. The Watcher explodes into particles of energy and Spartan Davis lands crouched down on the ground

After taking out the first group of Promethean Forces, the group of heroes moves through the jungle, treading across it's swampy waters and moving across more large tree limbs. As the heroes move through the jungle, they recieve a transmission from Commander Lasky on the COM Channel

"Team, it's Lasky. We're getting reports of friendlies pinned down near your position. Can you assist?"

"Commander, this is Cortana. We're on our way."

The team finds four Marines taking cover behind a row of sandbags engaged with a group of Promethean Crawlers. They move in and assist the Marines while they began commenting in disbelief upon seeing the Master Chief and his group

"I thought he was dead."

"Holy mother of "

"I don't believe it."

"He's still alive."

Master Chief switches out his DMR and aims at two Crawlers, taking them out with one shot each. Spartan Davis switches out his Battle Rifle and shoots two Crawlers dead with one burst shot each from his weapon. The two Spartans then take out two Frag Grenades, pulls the pin, and tosses it toward the group of Crawlers. Both of the grenades detonate and eliminate the Crawlers in their combined blast

Before they could move on, a Knight Battlewagon teleports infront of the group and attacks them. Master Chief notices a weapon leaning against the wall of sandbags. He picks up the weapon and arms himself with it. The weapon that Master Chief picked up was a Railgun

The Asymmetric Recoilless Carbine-920, also known as the ARC-920 or simply the Railgun was a compact-channel linear accelerator that fires a high-explosive round at incredible speed. The charge time for the Railgun was approximately two seconds, but it can be fired with only a partial charge

Master Chief aims the Railgun at the Promethean Knight and began charging the weapon. The Railgun's barrel began glowing blue in a series of rings. Within moments, the Spartan fires the Railgun, shooting an explosive projectile at the Promethean Knight. The projectile hits the Knight Battlewagon with a direct hit and takes it out with only one shot. After taking out the Promethean Knight, Master Chief reloads the Railgun, placing another round in the weapon

The group moves up with the Marines following them. They head up the hill which led to a passage to the LZ. At the top of the hill were more Promethean Forces. A Promethean Knight Lancer led a group of Crawlers ontop of the hill. Two Watchers were also with the Prometheans. They hover over two vantage points which were rocks and began projecting a blue beam down on them. When they were finished, two Focus Turrets were deployed into the field. The Focus Turrets immediately detect the group and aims at them

"Turrets! Find some cover!" Cortana says

The Focus Turrets began charging energy, displaying a circular hologram which alerted the group. The Focus Turrets charged up for approximately four seconds before firing an energy beam at the group. Devon stands infront of the group and raises his Keyblade in the air with his Right-hand. Using his magic, he creates a large barrier of blue light which protects the team from the energy beams that was fired at them

Spartan Davis looks to his left and sees a Machine Gun Turret mounted up on a rock ledge just above them. The Spartan sprints toward the rock wall and jumps high into the air, using the Booster Propulsion System built into the two strips on his back which left behind a trail of blue light. He exits the barrier of light, passing right through it, lands on the rock ledge and rushes over to the Machine Gun Turret. He quickly takes control and fires the turret at the Promethean Forces. First, he shoots at the two Focus Turrets, hitting them both with a barrage of bullets. With enough shots, the two turrets disintegrate in a similar particle effect as the Promethean Knights. Once the turrets were down, Davis aims his turret at the Crawlers and fires. He quickly takes out the Crawlers with the strong firepower of the Machine Gun. Then, he fires the turret at the Promethean Knight and takes it out as well

The area was now clear of Promethean Forces and the team moves up to the hilltop. Spartan Davis meets up with the rest of the team as they come across a sealed door

"The door's shut." Devon says

"How do we get it open?" Astrid asks

"The Marines got trapped trying to get through these doors. Look for an interface." Cortana says

Master Chief spots a nearby pedestal at the entrance. He pulls Cortana from his interface and inserts her into the pedestal

"These doors open into a cave system with space large enough for an LZ. Hold them off long enough for me to open the doors!" Cortana says

The group moves to a barricade of sandbags which were set up on the hilltop. In the center of the sandbag wall was another Machine Gun Turret. Master Chief takes up the turret while Spartan Davis moves to the other turret which he had used earlier. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons stayed with Master Chief in taking up defensive positions. Two of the Marines stayed with them while the other two moved to Spartan Davis' position

Within moments, a group of Promethean Crawlers arrive in the area and attack. The Crawlers fired their Boltshots at the team, but they used the sandbags as cover. The two Spartans who were operating the Machine Guns immediately fired at the Crawlers. The Marines gave their support to the Spartans by firing their Assault Rifles at the Crawlers. With their combined firepower, they quickly take out the group of Crawlers

Another wave of Crawlers came charging into the area, but the team holds their ground and quickly takes them out. Devon throws his Keyblade at a Crawler Prime and lands a direct hit, taking it out with one hit. Spyro uses his Fire Breath, shooting blasts of fire toward three Crawlers while Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting blasts of light toward three other Crawlers. Their attacks land a direct hit and blasts the Crawlers to oblivion

Yet again, another wave of Promethean Crawlers stubbornly attack the group. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at two Crawlers, blasting them to bits of metal. One Crawler manages to get close enough toward the group and leaps up into the air for an attack. Before it could do anything, Stormfly shoots a jet of fire at the Crawler, destroying it

A Promethean Knight Lancer teleports into the area, leading another group of Crawlers up the hill. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast from her mouth, sending an explosive ball of lava toward the Promethean Knight. The blast hits the Knight with a direct hit and explodes, killing the Knight. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast toward one Crawler, taking it out with one hit. Barf spews out a wall of gas toward the group of Crawlers. Once the Crawlers were engulfed within the gas, Belch ignites the gas with his sparks. The wall of gas soon became a wall of fire, created by a number of explosions which takes out the entire group of Crawlers

"They just keep coming!" Astrid shouts

"Cortana? How close are we?" Master Chief asks

"You do your job and I'll do mine, ok!?" Cortana says with Rampancy in her voice

Two Promethean Knight Lancers teleport into the area as a final wave of Crawlers appear. The Crawlers charge up toward the hilltop, but the two Spartans mounted on the Machine Gun Turrets quickly takes them out

With the Crawlers done, only the two Promethean Knights remained. Before the team could do anything, the Promethean Knights teleport away. One of the Knights teleports up to Spartan Davis appearing behind him

"Davis! Behind you!" Devon shouts

Davis picks up the Promethean Knight on his Motion Sensor and looks behind him. The Knight swings it's Blade Arm down on Davis, but the Spartan quickly rolls out of the way, moving to the side. Davis pulls out his Shotgun, aims it at the Promethean Knight and fires a single shell at it. The Knight was hit directly in the chest and disintegrates into particles of energy

The second Promethean Knight teleports up close to the sandwall where the group was at and attacks. The Knight swings it's Blade Arm down at Master Chief, but he jumps back and avoids the attack. The Knight's Blade Arm attack destroys the turret in the process. Devon vaults over the sandbag wall and swings his Keyblade at the Promethean Knight. He strikes the Knight with two side-swipes, swinging left and right. Next, he strikes with three vertical slashes, swinging up and down. Then, he kicks the Promethean Knight in it's chest, knocking it halfway down the hill. With the Knight down, Devon jumps into the air, turns his Keyblade over pointing it down at the Knight and drives it into it's head. The Promethean Knight disintegrates into particles of energy. Once the Promethean Knight was finished, Devon de-summons his Keyblade and makes his way up the hill back to the group

After dealing with waves of Promethean Forces, the area was now clear

"I think that's the last of them." Devon says

"Got it! Passageway's unlocked! Come and get me!" Cortana says

"Finally! About time!" Snotlout says

Master Chief retrieves Cortana from the pedestal and places her back into his interface on his helmet. The door opens into a cave. The Marines hold their position at the entrance

"Go on ahead and clear the LZ. We'll hold this position and secure the area."

The heroes move into the cave while the Marines secure the entrance. As they head on through, there was a distortion on Master Chief's HUD

"I'm sorry about back there. That hatch's security was more difficult than I expected." Cortana says

"It's alright." Master Chief says

"It's not alright. Nothing about it is alright." Cortana says in a distorted voice

The team proceeds down the cave system until they come across a Promethean Knight at the opening on the far end of the tunnel

"Knight!" Cortana says

"Wait, what's it doing?" Astrid asks

The group looked on and saw that the Promethean Knight appeared to be ordering a small group of Grunts. It turned out the Covenant was now working with the Prometheans and more importantly, for the Didact

"Those are Grunts." Cynder says

"The Covenant?" Spyro says confused

"They're working with the Prometheans?" Astrid asks confused

"That's not good." Hiccup says

"Why would are they working with them?" Snotlout asks

"I don't know and I don't like it." Devon says

Spartan Davis sprints toward the Promethean Knight while it's back was turned. Once he reaches it, the Spartan grabs the Knight's Blade Arm and rips it off, swinging the blade to cut underneath the Knight's skull. He then takes the Blade Arm and drives it into the Knight's torso, vaporizing it

The Grunts spot Davis and aim their Plasma Pistols at him. Before they could fire at the Spartan, Devon leaps into the air and throws his Keyblade at one Grunt, taking it out with one hit. Devon summons his Keyblade back into his hand and raises it over his head in both his hands. Devon's Keyblade glowed brightly with pure blue light as he descended toward the group of Grunts. As soon as he reached them, Devon smashes down on the Grunts with a downward slash, obliterating most of the Covenant around him with a devastating wave of blazing light

Another group of Grunts aimed their Plasma Pistols at Devon. But before they could shoot, Luna jumps out from the cave entrance and comes down on the Grunts, landing on one of them, crushing it under her feet. Toothless and the other dragons jump out with their riders on their backs and lands next to Devon and Luna with Spyro and Cynder following them. Each of the dragons including Spyro and Cynder jump down onto a Grunt and crush them under their feet

The group quickly clears the area of enemies and secures the LZ

"I'm shocked how quickly the Didact has unified these Covenant!" Cortana says

"Sounds almost like something that Lord Thanatos or the Dark Lord is capable of." Devon says

"Cortana to Lasky. LZ is secured."

"Roger that Cortana. I'll get you the coordinates for the-" Lasky says through the COM Channel

Commander Lasky was suddenly interrupted by an emergency transmission from Infinity, specifically from Captain Del Rio

"Mayday, mayday. Code Red! Hostile elements attempting to gain entrance to the Infinity bridge." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"They're outside the hatch!"

"Doors breached! Doors breached!"

"All units return to Infinity immediately. That's an order!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"Chief, Davis, I'm redirecting the Spartan-IVs to rally point Alpha Sierra Foxtrot. Until we catch up, you have tactical command of the forward assault force! Rendezvous with those men and take back that ship!" Lasky says through the COM Channel

"Yes, sir." Master Chief says

"Copy all. We're proceeding to the rally point." Davis says

"Good luck, team. Lasky out."

A Pelican dropship flies into the LZ and opens it's hatch. Master Chief and Spartan Davis board the Pelican while Devon climbs onto Luna's back and joins up with the Viking Teens who were already on their dragons. As soon as the two Spartans were onboard the Pelican, the ship takes off with Devon and his friends following close behind on their dragons

"This is Pelican Five Nine Five. We have the Chief and Spartan Davis onboard. Devon and his friends are following on their dragons and we are outbound for rally point Alpha Sierra Foxtrot."

(Moments Later)

The Pelican drops Master Chief and Spartan Davis off at the rally point while Devon and his friends of Viking Teens and Dragons land on the ground next to them. The team meets up with a large group of Marines along with several Spartan-IVs. As soon as they arrive at the LZ, the team encounters some Covenant resistance which consisted of a small unit of Grunts, Jackals, and a few Elites. They also find a Scorpion tank nearby. Master Chief enters the Scorpion's canopy and takes up the controls for the vehicle while Spartan Davis jumps into the Machine Gun Turret on the front of the vehicle. Devon and the Viking Teens were already on their dragons, so they were good to go. The four Spartan-IVs who were with the group hitch a ride on the Scorpion's tread covers. Three Spartan-IVs took control of a Warthog

"Weapons free, Chief!" Cortana says

"Let 'em have it!" Devon shouts

With everyone mounted up, the team moves out and engages the Covenant. Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main cannon at the group of Grunts, Jackals, and Elites, taking them out with no problem. Even the Spartan controlled Warthog had no problem dealing with the Covenant soldiers

"Ground teams be advised. This is Spartan Davis-217. The Chief and I are on the ground with Devon and his team of Dragonriders. Regroup on us. We'll advance and push to Infinity." Davis says through the COM Channel

The team continues onward, moving through large expanses under the jungle canopy. One Ghost drives in their path and tries to stop them, but the Scorpion blasts it to pieces with only one shell from it's main cannon. As the group moves around the left bend, they encounter a Support Tower with Grunts armed with Fuel Rod Cannons. Before they could fire, Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main cannon, blasting away the tower with one shell

"Team, Lasky. We're touching down just north of your position. Proceed to starboard hangar 2-19, and we'll link up with you there." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"Understood, Commander. We're advancing now." Davis says through the COM Channel

Moving further through the large expanses, the team encounters more Ghosts and Support Towers. They even come across a Wraith in the area. That's when Devon and his friends decide to make their move

"C'mon, guys. Let's show these Spartans how it's done." Devon says

"Let's." Astrid says

The Dragonriders fly toward the Covenant resistance and attack. First, Astrid and Stormfly attack a Ghost

"Stormfly, Spine Shot! Now!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail, sending spikes toward the Ghost. The spikes puncture the Ghost in multiple places. Soon enough, the Covenant vehicle explodes

Next up was Fishlegs and Meatlug who attacks a Support Tower

"Ok, Meatlug. Fire!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoots a large fireball from her mouth toward the Support Tower. The fireball hits the tower and explodes, blasting the tower to bits

Snotlout and Hookfang fly toward another Ghost and attack

"Blow 'em to bits, Hookfang!" Snotlout says

Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast toward the Ghost, sending a large fireball toward it. The fireball hits the Ghost and destroys upon impact with a large explosion

Then, there was the Twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut with their dragon, Barf and Belch who flies toward a line of Grunts, Jackals and Elites on the ground

"Our turn!" Ruffnut says

As they fly over the Covenant Infantry, Barf lets loose a line of gas from his mouth. The Covenant on the ground were soon caught in the gas

"Let's blow them up, Belch! Now!" Tuffnut says

Belch ignites the gas with his sparks. The sparks creates a line of explosions which blasts away all the Covenant Infantry on the ground

"Yeah!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison raising their arms up in the air

Spyro and Cynder fly up toward two Support Towers which had more Grunts with Fuel Rod Cannons and attack. Spyro uses his Fire Breath, shooting a large fireball toward one tower. Upon impact, the fireball explodes and destroys the tower, killing the Grunts in the process. Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting a powerful beam of light toward another tower. The beam of light hits the tower, causing it to explode into pieces of scrap metal, even taking out the Grunts that were on it

Finally, there was Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless who flew straight toward two Wraith battle tanks

"Alright. Let's take out those Wraiths." Devon says

The two NightFuries began charging up for a powerful Plasma Blast. The Elites on the Plasma Turrets of the two Wraiths fired multiple plasma shots at the two boys and their NightFuries, but they move left and right in the air, dodging the plasma shots and continuing toward the Wraiths. They soon dived down on the tanks with their trademark NightFury howls. Devon and Hiccup both hugged against their dragons as they dived down toward the Wraiths

"Now!" Devon shouts

"Plasma Blast!" Devon and Hiccup shout in unison

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single, powerful Plasma Blast toward the two Wraith battle tanks and flew straight back up in the air. The blue fireballs strike the two Covenant Tanks, hitting them head on. The two Wraiths exploded in a splash of blue-purple plasma

"Nice!" Devon shouts

"Great work, bud!" Hiccup says patting Toothless' head

Toothless let out a comforting growl acknowledging his rider

"Good shot, Luna." Devon says rubbing the right-side of Luna's head

"Thanks, Devon." Luna says

After dealing with the Covenant, the team continues moving through the large expanses. They soon came across the Hanger Bay doors of the UNSC Infinity, but they were sealed

"Commander, the hangar bay doors are sealed tight." Cortana says

"Roger, Cortana. We'll find a way inside and free up one of the mooring platforms. XO out." Lasky says through the COM Channel

The team notices a large hole nearby and head on through. On the other side was a large platform lift. Master Chief navigates the Scorpion onto the lift while the Spartans operating the Warthog pull up alongside the tank. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens riding their dragons land on the large platform on the left-side of the Scorpion. As soon as everyone was on the platform, the lift rises upward into the hangar bay. Finally, after their journey on Requiem, the heroes were now onboard the UNSC Infinity. They soon saw that the hanger bay was overrun by Covenant Forces, including a pair of Hunters

"Secure the bay and I'll release the lockdown into the ship." Lasky says on the COM Channel

The group moves in and lends their support to the Marines against the Covenant. As they do, they hear the ship's system broadcast through the loudspeakers

"Alert. Hull breach on Decks 13 Sector 5, Deck 25 Sector 12, Deck 131 Sector 7, Deck 270, Deck 895."

Master Chief fires the Scorpion's main tank and quickly takes out the two Hunters, hitting them both with one shell each shot. Spartan Davis helps out by firing the Machine Gun mounted on the tank. He fires the turret at the Jackals and Grunts, hitting them with a barrage of bullets. Devon swings his Keyblade, launching a crescent blade of blue light at one Elite. The attack hits the Elite directly in it's chest and takes it out. Devon swings his Keyblade again, launching multiple blasts of blue light toward two more Elites. The blasts of light hit the Elites with direct impact and takes them out as well

The hangar bay was soon clear of enemies. As soon as the area was clear of enemy forces, Captain Del Rio contacts the heroes via the COM Channel

"Team, this is Captain Del Rio. Lasky just radioed. You picked a helluva time to rejoin us."

"Sir, what's our status?" Master Chief asks

"That satellite took down the ship's defenses and is extracting data from the ship's mainframes as we speak." Del Rio says

"Can we break the connection?" Davis asks

"Main point of contact's on the ship's upper hull. The fastest route is through the maintenance causeway. There's two Mantis' docked inside the door. Take it. You'll need the extra firepower." Del Rio says

Cortana places a waypoint on Master Chief's HUD and directs the group to the Mantis Docking Station. They head through the door and enter a large room. In the center of the room was a large hatch on a raised platform. Infront of the hatch was an activation panel. Master Chief walks up to the panel and activates it. The hatch opens up and Mantis rises up onto the platform

"Warning: Operation of Mantis Armored Defense System prohibited without prior approval."

The HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System also known simply as the Mantis was a powered exoskeleton vehicle, equipped with several weapon and defense systems, including armor plating, energy shielding, two weapon pods on either side of the cockpit, and a stomp ability. The weapon pods typically contain a machine gun on the right pod and a five-shot rocket launcher on the left pod

Devon and his friends look up at the Mantis and they saw it was big. The Mantis was a very tall vehicle. It even towered over Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Toothless and the other dragons who looked at it with widened eyes and surprised looks on their faces

"Wow. That thing is big." Fishlegs says amazed

"No kidding." Astrid says amazed

Master Chief climbs onto the back of the vehicle and jumps into cockpit. Once inside, he closes the hatch over him. The Mantis powers up and stands high up on it's legs. Master Chief moves his Mantis away from the hatch so that Spartan Davis can bring up his Mantis. Like Master Chief, Davis presses on the activation panel and another Mantis rises from the hatch. Once the Mantis was brought up, the hatch beneath it closes. Davis climbs into his Mantis and closes the hatch. His Mantis powers up and stands on it's legs

"The hatch to the maintenance causeway is jammed. Let's do something about it." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis move their Mantis toward the door while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens followed on their dragons. Master Chief kicks the door wide open with a single powerful kick using the Mantis' legs. Devon and his friends were very surprised at how powerful the Mantis was. This UNSC vehicle was exceedingly powerful

With the door now open, the group moves into the maintenance causeway with Master Chief and Spartan Davis taking the lead with their Mantis. In the first hallway were a small group of Grunts armed with Fuel Rod Cannons led by Promethean Knight Lancers that blocked their path

Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire the Mantis Machine Guns mounted on their right pod. Together, the two Spartans completely shredded the Covenant Infantry. Even the Promethean Knights didn't stand a chance against the powerful firepower of the UNSC vehicles

"Condition Red. All Personnel to Emergency Stations. Condition Red. All Personnel to Emergency Stations."

The group moves all the way down the corridor. Once they reach the otherside, they turn right and encounter more Covenant and Prometheans in another corridor. In the corridor were more Grunts and Promethean Knights. But there were also Jackals with them. This time, to deal with the enemy forces, Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire the rockets in the left pod of the Mantis. All five of the rockets from both Mantis' fly across the corridor toward their targets. All of the rockets hit their mark and literally blow away the enemy opposition, taking out both Covenant and Promethean Forces. Devon and his friends, including the dragons were completely surprised as to how powerful the two Mantis were

The team continues down the corridor following the two Mantis vehicles and turn left on the other side. They encounter more Covenant and Promethean forces at a ramp that led up into another corridor. On the sides of the ramp were Focus Turrets set up. The turrets began charging up energy. Before the turrets could fire, Master Chief and Spartan Davis both fire two rockets from their pods at them. The rockets hit the turrets and explode, causing them to disintegrate. The two Spartans then fire their Machine Guns at the Covenant and Promethean forces, obliterating them

The team pushes onward up the ramp and move into the next corridor on the left

"The Captain said the Didact's linked from the outer deck." Cortana says

"Then, that's where we want to be." Devon says

"Warning. UNSC Infinity has descended below minimum safe altitude. Internal atmospheric pressure unstable."

The heroes encounter another group of Covenant and Promethean forces in the corridor. In the corridor were Grunts, Jackals, Elites, and Promethean Knight Lancers. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire their Machine Guns at the Covenant forces. Then, they fire their Rocket Launchers shooting rockets at the Promethean Knights. One of the Knights teleports up to the group infront of the Mantis for a melee attack. Master Chief uses the Mantis' Stomp Ability and stomps the Promethean Knight to the ground. The Knight was thrown back onto the floor and disintegrates into particles of energy

After moving through corridors filled with enemy forces, the team of heroes moves down the corridor and approaches a lift at the end of the causeway. When the door to the lift opens, it reveals a small group of Grunts inside. The two Mantis vehicles fires their turrets and makes short work of the Grunts. The team moves through the doorway and boards the lift. Once everyone was on the lift, it began to rise

"Attention, mass deployment bay vessels. Emergency Mooring Procedure Initiated. Bay doors will not respond to traffic control requests. Response crews are en route. Please avoid MDB F-959 until further notice."

As the lift ascended upward, the team recieves a transmission from Commander Lasky

"Team, it's Lasky Come in!"

"Go, Commander." Master Chief says

"We've identified several Covenant jamming devices on the outer hull." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"That might be how they're blocking the Infinity's defenses." Cortana says

"Exactly what we were thinking. Neutralize them so we can get our guns back online and show that satellite we're more than just a big paperweight." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"We're on it, Commander. Cortana out."

The lift stops at the top floor and the team exits through a doorway. They head through a short hallway and make it out to the outer hull of the UNSC Infinity where the ship's MAC cannons were currently inoperable. Three Covenant jamming devices along with Covenant defenses patrol the outer hull. In the distance, several Covenant CCS-class battlecruisers and the Didact's Cryptum survey the crashsite

"I see the jammers. Three of them. Shoot them down." Cortana says

Before the group could move to deal with the jammers, two Covenant Banshees fly down and shoot their Plasma Autocannons at them. The Mantis were hit by the Banshees, but fortunately their shields absorbed the damage and slowly recharged. Devon and his friends manage to duck down and dodge the plasma shots

"Banshees!" Devon shouts

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both fire their Rocket Launchers at the Banshees. The rockets home in on the Covenant aircrafts and destroy them upon impact. More Banshees fly in and attack the group

"There's more of them coming!" Fishlegs says

"Then, let's take them out! Chief, Davis, you take care of the jammers! We'll deal with the Banshees!" Devon shouts

Devon and his friends move past the Mantis Vehicles and prepare to take off

"Ok! Let's fly!" Devon shouts

Devon and Luna take off into the air followed by Spyro and Cynder. Then, the Twins, Barf and Belch take off into the air

"Yeah!" Ruffnut shouts

"Alright!" Tuffnut shouts

Next, Snotlout and Hookfang fly into the air

"Ha ha! This is gonna be fun!" Snotlout shouts

Finally, there was Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Stormfly who were last

"C'mon, bud. Let's go." Hiccup says

Toothless gave Hiccup a small roar indicating he was ready. Soon enough, Hiccup and Toothless took off into the air with Astrid and Stormfly following them

Devon and his friends were now flying in formation in the air on their dragons. Devon and Luna took up the lead with Hiccup and Toothless on their left and Astrid and Stormfly on their right. Spyro flew alongside Cynder behind Devon and Luna. Fishlegs and Meatlug flew behind Spyro and Cynder with Snotlout and Hookfang on their left and the Twins, Barf and Belch on their right

Together, they flew toward the Banshees and the Phantoms that approached the ship

Devon, Luna, Hiccup, and Toothless flew toward two Banshees who flew toward them. Devon and Hiccup shifted themselves in their saddles so that they were hugging against their Night Furies as they flew toward the two Covenant aircraft

"Get ready." Devon says

Luna and Toothless began charging up for a Plasma Blast. The Banshees fired at the two Night Furies and their riders with their plasma autocannons, trying to gun them down before they could have a chance to fire. Luna and Toothless both barrel roll out of the way, dodging the plasma shots

"Now!" Devon shouts

"Plasma Blast!" Devon and Hiccup shout in unison

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast toward the two Banshees, hitting them straight on through the front of their hull. The two Banshees went into an uncontrollable, swirling nose dive and crashed into the jungle canopy below

"Yeah!" Hiccup shouts

"Nice!" Devon shouts

Astrid and Stormfly were both flying toward one Banshee as it fired plasma shots in their direction

"Stormfly, roll!" Astrid shouts

Stormfly rolls to the side and dodges the plasma shots. She then straightens out and continued flying toward the Banshee

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid shouts

Stormfly flicks her tail, launching several spikes toward the Banshee. The spikes hits the front of the Banshee, puncturing it in multiple places. One of the spikes even makes it deeper into the ship, piercing the Elite inside. The Banshee plummets down into the jungle canopy, disappearing out of sight and crashing onto the ground below

Meanwhile, the two Spartans were focusing on dealing with the Covenant Jammers and the Covenant who stood in their way. Master Chief moves to the left-side of the outer hull while Spartan Davis moves to the right-side. All the jammers had Grunts, Jackals and Elites defending the jammers

Master Chief fires his Machine Gun Pod, shredding the Grunts and Jackals with the awesome firepower of the Mantis. He then fires the Rocket Launcher Pod, shooting three rockets toward three Elites. The rockets hit their target and kill the Elites upon impact. He then fires a fourth rocket toward the jammer. Upon impact, the rocket explodes and destroys the jammer in a blue-purble explosion

"First jammer disabled!" Cortana says

Spyro and Cynder flew toward one Phantom dropship and attacked. The Phantom fires at the two dragons with it's Plasma Autocannon on it's nose, but they manage to fly out of the way. Spyro uses his Fire Breath and unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the Covenant ship. Cynder uses her Poison Breath and spews globs of poison at the Phantom's engines, dissolving them, causing the engines to malfunction. The Phantom starts losing altitude, descending down toward the jungle canopy and begins exploding with blue-purple flames all over it. Soon enough, the Phantom explodes in a large blue-purple fireball and was blown to pieces

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew toward one Banshee and attacked

"Meatlug, fire!" Fishlegs shouts

Meatlug shoots a large fireball from her mouth toward the Banshee. The fireball hits the Banshee head on and upon impact explodes, destroying the Covenant aircraft and killing the Elite piloting it

On the ship, Spartan Davis shreds through the Grunts, Jackals and Elites defending the second jammer using the Mantis' Machine Gun Pod. Next, he fires two rockets at two Elites, blowing them to bits. Then, he hits the jammer using the Mantis Stomp Ability, destroying it with one kick

"That's two!" Cortana says

Snotlout and Hookfang fly up to one Banshee and attack

"C'mon, Hookfang! Blow 'em out of the sky!" Snotlout shouts

Hoofang shoots a stream of fire at the Banshee, engulfing it in flames. The Banshee couldn't withstand Hookfang's fire and explodes into pieces in a blue-purple explosion

"Time to clip this Banshee's wings." Tuffnut says

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Ruffnut says

Barf and Belch fly up to the Banshee and grab hold of it. The two headed-Zippleback grabs the two wings of the Banshee in their jaws and rips them off the aircraft. Without it's wings, the Banshee dives straight down into the jungle canopy and explodes in a blue-purple explosion

On the ship, Master Chief and Spartan Davis having taken out the two jammers, both focus their attention on the third and final jammer. They both take out the Covenant Infantry with their Machine Gun Pods and then fire at the jammer with their Rocket Launcher Pods, firing two rockets at it. The jammer was destroyed

"That's it. Jammers neutralized." Cortana says

With the jammers disabled, the AA guns begin to fire upon the Covenant, shooting missiles at the Banshees and the Phantoms

"Del Rio to Sierra 117 and Sierra 217. The rate that thing's searching our systems just doubled! I think it knows what you're up to." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"The Didact's not letting go without a fight." Cortana says

"And neither will we!" Devon shouts

"Hold 'em off! Just a few more minutes!" Cortana says

Three Phantoms fly in and try to drop off more troops. The AA guns manage to take out two of the dropships, but the third Phantom makes it through. Devon and Luna notice the Phantom made it through and they fly toward it with Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens riding their dragons following them

"One of the Phantoms made it through!" Astrid shouts

"Give it everything you got! Don't give the Covenant a chance to drop down!" Devon shouts

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at the Phantom. Spyro uses his Fire Breath and unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the Covenant ship. Cynder uses her Light Breath and unleashes a barrage of light blasts at the ship. Stormfly flicks her tail and sends multiple spikes toward the Phantom, targeting it's engines. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast from her mouth toward the Covenant Ship. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast from his mouth toward the ship. And finally, Barf spews a cloud of gas and Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a large fireball which flew toward the Phantom dropship. All of the dragon's combined attacks dish out intense damage to the Phantom. Unable to withstand the barrage of attacks thrown at it, the Phantom begins to descend and explodes in a large blue-purple explosion

The heroes secure the outer hull and the ship's defenses begins to repel the Covenant cruisers along with the Phantoms and Banshees that even bothered to come close

"Captain Del Rio to Sierra 117 and Sierra 217. The MAC network's reading operational, but our EM relays are malfunctioning. You'll have to initiate the link manually." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

Master Chief and Spartan Davis lowers their two Mantis down and exit out from the hatch. Devon and his friends touch down near the two Spartans. The Legendary Keyblade Master climbs off Luna's back while Hiccup and the Viking Teens climb off Toothless and their dragons. Spartan Davis moves up to a nearby panel and presses his hand on it, activating the MAC cannon firing sequence

"This is Sierra 217. Captain Del Rio, the MAC controls have been restored. You're clear to engage." Davis says through the COM Channel

"Understood. Forward MAC batteries, get that damn orb away from my ship. All cannons. Fire at will." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

In that moment, The MAC Cannon began firing at the Didact's Cryptum along with AA Guns. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the Dragons watched in amazement as the all the guns fired upon the Didact's Cryptum. The combined fire from the guns eventually manage to fend the Didact off, forcing him to retreat

"It's working. The Didact's retreating!" Cortana says

The Didact's Cryptum soon flies off away from the UNSC Infinity

"Yeah! You better run!" Snotlout shouts

"Del Rio to Infinity All Hands. We are Condition Yellow. Stand down. Section heads report in, begin damage assessment." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

(Moments Later)

The UNSC Infinity was back in the air, flying over Requiem's surface. Devon, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, and Cortana met with Captain Del Rio and Commander Lasky on the bridge. The Viking Teens were also present in the room. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons were able to fit inside the bridge and sat alongside their riders. Spyro and Cynder were also in attendance

"What I want to know, people, is: Where the hell did those things come from?" Del Rio says

A hologram depicting a Promethean Knight was displayed on the holodeck while Cortana along with the rest of the group examines it

"It's possible that they're native to Requiem...or whatever counts as native for a Forerunner AI." Cortana says

"We've never seen this type of offensive reaction from any of the other installations." Del Rio says

"Other Installations?" Master Chief asks

"What other Installations?" Devon asks

"Mr. Lasky." Del Rio says

Lasky displays a holographic image of one of the remaining Halo rings and a base constructed in the asteroid field

"Infinity's mission has been to locate the remaining Halo rings, and establish permanent bases to study them for decommission. We've got locations up-and-running around Installations 5 and 3." Lasky says

"That's great news." Devon says

"But lately they've run into some setbacks." Lasky says

"Wait, what kind of setbacks?" Hiccup asks

"A science team got zapped excavating a Forerunner artifact. This sensor data is all that was left." Del Rio says

A wealth of concentrically-aligned Forerunner glyphs are displayed holographically on the holodeck

"Interesting...These symbols are a derivation of the Forerunner Glyph System." Cortana says

"And our geeks managed to pull some coordinates. I'll give you three guesses where it led." Del Rio says

Spartan Palmer walks in and hands a datapad to Del Rio

"Sir, Gypsy Company is prepped and ready to roll, on your orders." Palmer says

"Thank you, Palmer. Mr. Lasky, you take point. I want boots on the ground in sixty." Del Rio says

"Captain?" Master Chief says confused

"This is a first contact scenario, Master Chief. Priority is to free Infinity from Requiem's gravity well and file a threat assessment back at Fleetcom." Del Rio says

"You mean we're leaving?" Cortana asks

"As in running with our tails between our legs?" Devon asks

"Sir, Infinity drove the Didact back. He's vulnerable." Master Chief says

Del Rio leans across the holodeck closer to Master Chief

"He isn't the only one." Del Rio says

Captain Del Rio begins to walk away until he looks back toward Master Chief

"You know I'd think you, of all people, would appreciate the benefit of living to fight another day." Del Rio says

Del Rio then looks toward Devon and his friends

"And I'm pretty sure you and your friends would appreciate that too." Del Rio says

After saying that, Del Rio walks away. Devon, Luna, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Cortana and the group simply stare at each other in silence

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Welcome to the UNSC Infinity. After escaping Requiem's Core, the group heads into the jungle to save the UNSC Infinity from the Covenant and the Prometheans now under the command of the Didact. The heroes trek through the jungle and meet Commander Thomas Lasky and Spartan Sarah Palmer. They also have a nice reunion with Spartan Davis-217. Working together, they secure an LZ and help Infinity drive the Didact back. Afterwards, they meet with Captain Del Rio and discuss their current situation and their next move. Their mission: To free Infinity from Requiem's Gravity Well and escape. However, this left the group confused. They were planning on running with their tails between their legs. Will the group stay with Infinity or will they stay in pursuit of the Didact? Next up, Reclaimer. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	31. The Assault on Requiem

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Requiem)<p>

Captain Andrew Del Rio surveys Requiem's surface from the window of Infinity's bridge. Two Broadsword fighters pass overhead, disappearing along the horizon. He gazes around the bridge for a brief moment and walks over to the holodeck The hologram depicts a Pelican flying through a desert canyon with Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch flying behind it. Del Rio proceeds to address the ground teams

"Infinity to Gypsy Company..." Del Rio says

Inside the Pelican, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, the Marines and two Spartan-IVs observe a holographic display of Del Rio as he speaks. Devon and his friends listened to the conversation through their radios which they held onto

"The air corridor to the gravity well is blocked by a network of particle cannons. "Infinity's shields are still down. Open the lane for us to move up and provide air support." Del Rio says

"Captain, what's Force Recon's assessment of the terrain?" Master Chief asks

"I know you and your friends have been off the field for awhile, Master Chief, but this is a blowthrough op. Sending in a recon would just slow us down." Del Rio says

An image of a particle cannon appears next to Del Rio's hologram

"Telemetry indicates that the particle cannons are being controlled from a command post southwest of our position. Roll on that target, and neutralize those guns. We'll meet on the other side and take the gravity well. Infinity out." Del Rio says

Del Rio ends the transmission and his hologram disappears

"I don't know about you, but I usually like a little more 'intel' with my intel..." Cortana says

"We'll make it work." Master Chief says

The Pelican prepares to land as Master Chief and Spartan Davis turn to the door as it opens. The Marines and Spartan-IVs form-up behind him. The Pelican drops Master Chief, Spartan Davis and the team next to a cliff face. Devon and his friends touch down and meet up with the team of soldiers. The surrounding area was arid and sandy, almost devoid of foliage. Infront of the team of heroes was a tunnel, guarded by two Marines, which cuts through the rock. As they prepare to move out, the team is contacted by Spartan Sarah Palmer

"Chief, Davis, Devon, Spartan Sarah Palmer in Infinity CIC. Commander Lasky's waiting for you on the Mammoth."

"On our way." Master Chief says

With that said, the team makes their way through the tunnel. Upon exiting the cave, the Mammoth, a behemoth of firepower equipped with a MAC cannon and rocket turrets, towers overhead

The M510 Siegework/Ultra-Heavy Mobile Anti-Aircraft Weapons Platform better known as the Mammoth was a very large UNSC vehicle which is used as a mobile command and control unit or a forward operating base. It was the largest land vehicle of the UNSC known so far, quadrupling the size of the Elephant in length, and was capable of carrying multiple Warthogs and Mongooses. The Mammoth has six heavy duty wheels, cargo doors at both ends for the deployment of vehicles, and sports two winches among other practical loops and hooks on its front for multiple uses. The Mammoth had three levels inside. The lowest level was used as a vehicle garage, while the second level is where the command center of the vehicle was located, and the topmost level is the outer deck and the location of the MAC and side-mounted M79 Multiple Launch Rocket System turrets. There were also several ammo crates, enough to arm several squads of Marines and Spartans, in the vehicle garage and the command center

Devon and his friends including the dragons looked in amazement as the Mammoth dwarfed them in size. To them, they were almost compared to ants seeing as how this vehicle was so large, especially when they took a look at the tires. The Mammoth was so large that it almost stood over the rocky walls that were around it

"Whoa." Tuffnut and Ruffnut say in unison

"Wow. That thing...is big." Hiccup says

Toothless grumbled in agreement with Hiccup. Even the dragons were short compared to the large UNSC vehicle

"C'mon. Let's not keep Commander Lasky waiting." Devon says

Master Chief, Spartan Davis and their team of Marines and Spartans boarded the Mammoth while Devon and his friends simply flew to the top of the vehicle. They soon meet with Commander Lasky on the topmost level at the front of the Mammoth. The Legendary Keyblade Master and his friends were the first to meet Lasky up top. Master Chief and Spartan Davis caught up with the group as they moved up from a set of metal steps. Luna, Toothless and the other dragons perched themselves on the head of the vehicle with Devon and the Dragonriders on their backs. Spyro and Cynder also perched themselves at the front of the vehicle alongside Devon and the others

"Chief, Davis, Devon. Unfortunately for us, we've got to manually bring down a couple of the particle cannons before we can get to the command post." Lasky says

"Team, Palmer again. The Mammoth's got jetpacks onboard. If I were down there, I'd want one." Palmer says through the COM Channel

Master Chief and Spartan Davis move to the aft of the Mammoth and they both equip themselves with Jetpacks, placing them on their backs. Once everyone was set, Captain Del Rio contacts the team via the COM Channel

"Gypsy Company, this is Captain Del Rio. The board is green. Let's shut that gravity well so we can go home. Good hunting. Infinity out." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

With that said, the Mammoth begins to move and the Operation was underway

"Let's rock it." Devon says

"OK, Gypsy, time to work for it. Let's shake some dirt." Lasky says

The Mammoth treks along the side of a sheer cliff. Three Pelicans fly just ahead of the Mammoth

"Captain Del Rio, targeting Pelicans are in position near the particle cannons, waiting for the Mammoth's mini-MAC to take them out. Seven Six Six, lose some altitude. You're inside the kill box!" Palmer says through the COM Channel

"Almost got target lock. Just a little more..."

The Mammoth rounds the bend and the entire group could see a large Forerunner construct floating in the distance. The particle cannon begins to initiate the firing sequence

"Pelican! Fall back!" Palmer says through the COM Channel

The cannon fires with resounding force. Two of the Pelicans are instantly vaporized, while the third goes down in flames from a glancing blow

"Infinity! Pelicans down!" Lasky shouts through the COM Channel

"Get to the crashsite and retrieve that target designator, Gypsy. You've got no chance of clearing those guns without it." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"All teams, we've got Covenant squads, digging in on the ridgeline." Lasky says

"Weapons free, people!" Davis says

Master Chief, Spartan Davis, the Marines and Spartan-IVs open fire at the Covenant Forces on the left-side of the Mammoth. The Covenant were dug in with Support Towers and Shade Turrets along the rocky cliff. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both fire the Battle Rifles at the Covenant while two Marines who took up two Rocket Turrets on the left-side of the Mammoth fired multiple rockets at the enemies. One Marine hits a Support Tower with rockets. The rockets hit the tower and takes it out. Another Marine hits the Covenant with the Rocket Turret, blasting them to bits

After dealing with the small group of Covenant, the team presses forward toward the crashsite. As they do, Phantom dropships converge onto the crashsite

"Eyes up, Gypsy! Dropships on approach." Lasky says

The team soon spots the Pelican that crashed, near a cliff on the otherside of the area

"There's Gypsy Seven's Pelican, out in the muck. Anyone still alive?" Palmer says through the COM Channel

"We're here! We're alive! We've got the target designator!"

"We'll get to them and retrieve the designator." Master Chief says

"Alright, gang! Let's go tear up some bad guys!" Devon shouts as he and Luna takes off into the air

"Right." Spyro says

"Lead the way." Cynder says

Spyro and Cynder followed Devon and Luna into the air and soon the Viking Teens followed on their dragons

"Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts as he, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch take off

"Ha ha! Let's do it!" Snotlout shouts as he and Hookfang take off

"Stormfly, up." Astrid says

Stormfly takes off into the air. Hiccup looks down at Toothless, patting his head

"Let's go, bud." Hiccup says looking down at his NightFury

Toothless looks up at Hiccup and lets out a small roar. They both soon took off into the air

Master Chief and Spartan Davis moved down into the vehicle garage where the Warthogs and Mongooses were stowed. The two Spartans take the Warthog near the front ramp. Master Chief takes the driver seat while Davis takes the turret and a Spartan-IV takes the passenger seat armed with a Rocket Launcher. Three Spartan-IVs takes the second Warthog while two Spartan-IVs take the Mongoose. With the Spartans locked and loaded for combat, the ramps on both the front and back of the Mammoth open up for the vehicles to exit

"Warthogs free!"

The Warthogs and Mongoose drive out and exit the Mammoth, driving out into the combat zone. In the area were a small group of Grunts and Jackals led by two Elites. Also, there were some Ghosts and a Wraith. There was also a Support Tower set up with Jackal Snipers on it

Snotlout, Hookfang, and the Twins, Barf and Belch flied down to the small group of Covenant Infantry and attacked. Barf let out some gas from his mouth at the Covenant, in a line which engulfed them. Belch ignited the gas with his sparks, creating a line of explosions which blows away the Covenant

"Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts

Hookfang flies down to the remaining Covenant Infantry and unleashes a stream of flames upon them, setting the ground troops ablaze

"Ha ha!" Snotlout laughs

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew toward the Support Tower and attacked

"Fire, Meatlug!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug fires a large fireball from her mouth toward the Support Tower. Upon contact, the fireball explodes and destroys the tower, killing the Jackal Snipers in the process

"Stormfly, Spine Shot!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail, launching multiple spikes toward one Ghost. The Covenant Vehicle takes multiple hits from Stormfly's spikes and explodes

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless dive toward two Ghosts and attack

"Ok. Hit 'em with a Plasma Blast!" Devon says

"Do it, bud!" Hiccup says

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at the Ghosts. The blue fireballs hit the Covenant Vehicles with direct impact, destroying the Ghosts in a splash of a blue explosion

Spyro and Cynder descend upon two more Ghosts and attack. Spyro grabs an Elite in his mouth, plucking it out of it's driver seat. Once he had the Elite in his grasp, Spyro takes off high into the air and throws the Elite down to the ground. The Elite falls and crashes into the ground. Cynder plucks another Elite from another Ghost and takes off into the air. She then lets go of the Elite in her jaws and kicks it down to the ground using her hind legs. Just like the one before, the Elite falls and crashes into the ground dead

Master Chief and Spartan Davis were engaging the Wraith using their Warthog. Spartan Davis fires the Turret, shooting a barrage of bullets at the Wraith. He aims for the Elite on the Plasma Gunner Turret and takes it out. The Wraith fires mortar shots at the Spartans, but Master Chief drives the Warthog out of the way. While the Wraith was busy targeting Master Chief and Spartan Davis, the Spartan-controlled Mongoose drives around to the rear of the vehicle. The Spartan-IV who was riding shotgun fired his Rocket Launcher, shooting a single rocket into the ventilation port. Inside, the rocket detonates and explodes, destroying the Wraith Battle Tank

After dealing with the Covenant, the team heads for the crashed Pelican. Upon reaching the Pelican, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump out of their Warthog while Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens riding their dragons touch down and land near them. Master Chief looks around the area and he soon finds the Target Designator

The H-295 Forward Observer Module Target Designator was a target designator used to mark for destruction targets that were too large to be damaged by conventional weaponry. In this instance, the targets were the Forerunner Particle Cannons

As soon as the group retrieved the Target Designator, a Phantom began converging on the crashsite

"Target those Phantoms for the railgun to shoot down." Cortana says

Master Chief paints the Phantom with the Target Designator which shot a red beam at the Covenant ship

"Target acquired." Cortana says

The MAC gun on the Mammoth aims at the Phantom and takes it out with one shot. That one shot was all it took to deal with the Phantom. The Phantom was blown to pieces of scrap metal. Devon and his friends were amazed at the blistering firepower of the MAC gun

"Railgun reloading." Cortana says

One shot was all the MAC gun could fire also. This left the group to wait until the reload of the MAC gun was complete. But they didn't have to wait long as it only took one minute for the reload to finish

"All right. We're clear. Chief, Davis, Mini-MAC's at your disposal. Take out that particle cannon." Lasky says through the COM Channel

Now that the area was clear of Covenant, the group focuses on taking out the particle cannon. Master Chief uses the Target Designator and paints the particle cannon for the Mammoth. The Mammoth aims it's MAC gun at the particle cannon and fires. The particle cannon was destroyed in a flash of an explosion

"Awesome!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout in unison

"Target suppressed. Nicely done!" Lasky says through the COM Channel

With the first particle cannon dealt with, the team heads back to the Mammoth. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump back into their Warthog and drive toward the Mammoth with the second Warthog and the Mongoose following them. Devon and his friends take off into the air and fly up to the top of the Mammoth. Once they reach it, they perch themselves on the topmost level. The three UNSC vehicles drives back into the Vehicle Garage of the Mammoth. As soon as they were onboard, the doors to the garage close and the team were on the move

"Lasky to Infinity, first contact cleared but no joy on additional targets. Gypsy moving on to securing battle position, but we're requesting evac for casualties." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"I'm on it, Commander. Palmer out." Palmer says through the COM Channel

The team moves along a cliff face, continuing it's course. They soon veer away from the cliff face and enter a wide canyon. Inside it were more Covenant Forces. On the otherside of the canyon was a blue forcefield generated by three power sources scattered in the canyon which were guarded by Covenant Troops. Also in the canyon was a Shade Turret placed ontop of a large rock and a Support Tower set up near the forcefield

"Force field! Barricading the far side of this canyon. I'm seeing three power sources. Shut them down so the Mammoth can move through." Cortana says

"Let's do it." Devon says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis head back down to the Vehicle Garage and jump into the Warthog stowed inside. The garage doors open and the two Spartans drive out into the combat zone. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens riding their dragons follows Master Chief and Spartan Davis in the air

The Shade Turret fires at the two Spartans, but Master Chief manages to veer left and right, dodging the plasma shots that were fired in their direction. Devon and Luna fly in to assist the two Spartans. Devon takes his Keyblade and throws it at the Shade Turret. Devon's Keyblade glows with blue light as it flies toward the Shade Turret. The Keyblade hits the turret, stabbing into it's platform. Devon grips his right-hand which radiates with blue light. Devon's Keyblade glows brighter with it's blue light. Within moments, the Shade Turret explodes, killing the Elite that was operating it

The two Spartans arrive at the first power source which itself was protected by a forcefield. Before they could proceed to destroy it, an Elite and four Jackals stood in their path, Before anyone could react, Spyro and Cynder drop down on the Covenant troops and attack

Spyro uses his Ice Breath, freezing the Elite solid in ice. He then rams his head into it, smashing the Elite to pieces. Cynder slams her tail at both of the Jackals, swatting them away and throwing them into a nearby rock wall. She then kicks the other two Jackals away using her hind legs

Master Chief and Spartan Davis picks up two Plasma Grenades from the dead Elite and pass through the forcefield to the power source. They both prime a Plasma Grenade and toss it at the power source. The grenades stick to the device and explode, destroying it in a blue-purple explosion. As the power source was destroyed, the forcefield that surrounding it disappeared

"Good. Two more." Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump back into their Warthog and began making their way toward the second power source with Devon, Luna, Hiccup, Toothless, Spyro and Cynder following them. Two Ghosts tried to intercept the Spartans, moving in their path. That's when Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs and Meatlug flew in to take care of them

"Stormfly, Spine Shot! Now!" Astrid says

Stormfly flicks her tail and launches multiple spikes toward the Ghost. The spikes hit the Ghost in multiple places. One of the spikes even pierces the Grunt's head, killing it instantly. The Ghost soon explodes in a blue-purple fireball

"Good girl." Astrid says rubbing Stormfly's side

After the first Ghost was dealt with, Fishlegs and Meatlug flies in to take out the second Ghost

"Lava Blast!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug shoots an explosive Lava Blast from her mouth toward the second Ghost. The fireball hits the Ghost and explodes, destroying the Covenant Vehicle and killing the Grunt driving it in a large explosion

Master Chief and Spartan Davis continue toward the second power core which was guarded by an Elite and two Grunts. Davis quickly takes them out using the Warthog's Machine Gun Turret, hitting them with a barrage of bullets. Master Chief jumps off the Warthog, takes out another Plasma Grenade, primes it and tosses it toward the power source. The grenade sticks to the power source and detonates, destroying the device in a blue-purple explosion

"Two for two. Finish 'em off." Cortana says

With two of the power cores down, Master Chief jumps back into the Warthog and begins driving up a small hill toward the third and final power source with Devon and his friends following them. Further up the hill was the Support Tower with two Jackal Snipers on it. The Twins, Barf and Belch flew in to deal with the Support Tower

"Gas 'em, Barf." Ruffnut says

Barf spews out a cloud of gas as they fly over the Support Tower

"Light 'em, Belch!" Tuffnut says

Belch ignites the gas with his sparks. The sparks create a large explosion which destroys the Support Tower, killing the Jackals in the process

Master Chief and Spartan Davis move up the hill toward the power source with the group following them. As they proceeded toward the final power source, they noticed that the forcefield that prevented the Mammoth from proceeding further. Up ahead was an Elite accompanied by two Grunts and a Jackal. That's when Snotlout and Hookfang fly in to deal with them

"Tear 'em up, Hookfang!" Snotlout says

Hookfang flies in and unleashes a stream of fire at the Covenant Troops. The Covenant were engulfed in flames and burnt to a crisp

The two Spartans arrive at the third power source. This time, it was Spartan Davis' turn to take out the power source. Davis jumps off the Warthog and moves through the forcefield which protected the power source. Once inside, he takes out his Plasma Grenade, primes it, and tosses it toward the power source. The grenade sticks to the device and destroys it in a blue-purple explosion

With all three of the power sources destroyed, the forcefield which blocked the Mammoth's path disappeared

"Shield disabled. Mammoth, the path is clear." Cortana says with a slightly distorted voice

"Mammoth holding position. Whenever you're ready to proceed." Lasky says through the COM Channel

Spartan Davis jumps back onto the Warthog's Turret and Master Chief drives off toward the Mammoth with Devon and his friends following them in the air. The two Spartans drove into the Mammoth's Vehicle Garage which opened up for them. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens riding their dragons perch themselves on the topmost level of the Mammoth. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump out of their Warthog as the doors to the Vehicle Garage close. They then head up to the topmost level of the Mammoth and meet up with Devon and his friends

"Gypsy Company, moving out." Lasky says through the COM Channel

Once everyone was onboard, the Mammoth drives off continuing it's course. As the group proceeds into the next area, they see the second particle cannon at the far end of the canyon

"There's the second particle cannon." Cortana says

"Then let's take it out." Devon says

Master Chief pulls out the Target Designator and targets the particle cannon. The MAC gun aims at the particle cannon and fires, destroying the Forerunner cannon

"Shot's good." Lasky says through the COM Channel

Suddenly, two Phantoms approach followed by another Covenant Vehicle

"All units! Unidentified Covenant vehicle incoming!" Lasky says through the COM Channel

The Unidentified Covenant vehicle was actually a Lich dropship

A Lich was the Covenant's largest mass deployment platform, providing a heavy armament and high volume of troop and material deployment. The interior of the Lich is comprised of two decks. The lower deck is where troops would assemble to deploy. A Gravity Lift was located at its center which was used to deploy troops. On both sides of the Gravity Lift were open platforms armed with a single Plasma Turret on each side and at the very front of the deck is a ramp leading up to the second deck. At the front of the deck is a single command console from which the ship can be piloted, and at the very rear of the deck is the vessel's shielded power core. On each side of the power core was a ramp which leads to the Lich's dorsal surface

The Lich fires a powerful green plasma beam from the front toward the Mammoth

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouts

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their Dragons jump off the Mammoth and fly out of the way of the plasma beam. The plasma beam hits the Mammoth's MAC cannon with one shot, rendering it useless

"Mammoth's hit! Forward traction offline! Primary power controls offline!" Lasky says through the COM Channel

"The Mammoth won't last long out in the open like that. We'll have to find a way to keep the Covenant off them." Cortana says

The Phantoms drop two Ghosts and a Wraith down into the area. Three more Phantoms converge and drop four more Ghosts and another Wraith into the area. The Covenant dropships even deployed Covenant Troops which consisted of several Elites, Grunts, and Jackals. The Mammoth's Vehicle Garage doors open up. Several Spartan-IVs jump into the two Warthogs and Mongoose drive out and engage the Covenant Forces

Master Chief and Spartan Davis notice a Warthog with a Gauss Cannon sitting near a large rock. The two Spartans jump off the Mammoth and head down to the Warthog. They use their Jetpacks to slow their descent down to the ground. Once they touch down, they head for the Warthog and jump into it. Master Chief takes the driver seat while Spartan Davis takes the Gauss Cannon. They then drive off and join the other Warthogs and Mongoose as they engage the Covenant Forces

The two Spartans on their Gauss Warthog engage one of the Ghosts. Davis hits the Ghost with the Gauss Cannon, hitting it with 25mm hypersonic speed projectiles. He fires three shots at the Ghost and takes it out. The others two Warthogs engage the other Ghosts with the Mongoose following them. Master Chief and Spartan Davis move to lend the other Spartans a helping hand. Even Devon and his friends moved to help the Spartans in their fight against the Covenant vehicles

The Ghosts attack the UNSC Vehicle Force by firing their plasma autocannons, but they manage to veer out of the way, dodging the plasma shots that were fired in their direction. The Warthogs returned fire, shooting their Machine Gun Turrets at the two of the Ghosts. The bullets manage to inflict significant damage to the Ghosts. With enough gunfire, they were eventually destroyed. That was only three Ghosts down and only three more to go. The two Wraiths fired at the UNSC Vehicles, but like the Ghosts, they veer out of the way, dodging the mortar shots that were fired at them

Spyro and Cynder fly in and help the Spartans take out the Ghosts. Spyro uses his Electric Breath, shooting volts of electricity from his mouth toward one of the Ghosts. The volts hit the Ghost, causing the Covenant Vehicle to short-circuit and malfunction. The Ghost eventually explodes in a blue-purple fireball. Cynder uses her Poison Breath, spewing globs of green poison at another one of the Ghosts. The poison hits the Ghost, causing the metal to dissolve. The poison even caused the Ghost's propulsion drive to malfunction which in the end caused the Ghost to explode

Now there was only one Ghost left to deal with. Master Chief and Spartan Davis drive toward the Ghost and engage it. Davis fires the Warthog's Gauss Cannon, shooting hypersonic speed projectiles at the Covenant Vehicle. He fires two shots which blasts off the Ghost's wings. He then fires a third shot which hits the Ghost head on, ultimately destroying it

The Ghosts were finished. Now, the group had to deal with the two Wraiths and the Covenant Troops. First, they engage the two Wraiths which were the biggest threat

Master Chief and Spartan Davis leads the other two Warthogs and the Mongoose to deal with the Wraith Battle Tanks. Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless followed the group of Spartans while the rest of their friends deal with the Covenant Troops

The Wraiths fired their mortar shots at the Spartans, but they all steer clear of the incoming fire. The Elites who were manning the Plasma Turrets on the two Wraiths fired a barrage of plasma shots at the two boys and their Night Furies. Luna and Toothless both perform a barrel roll to avoid the incoming gunfire

As Master Chief drove around the left-side of one of the Wraiths, Davis fires the Gauss Cannon, shooting the Elite gunner dead with only one shot. The other two Warthogs provided fire support by firing their Machine Gun Turrets. The Mongoose also provided some fire support with the Spartan riding shotgun firing his Rocket Launcher. All of their combined fire manage to dish out great damage to the Wraith. Master Chief drives his Warthog around the rear of the Wraith Battle Tank. From there, Davis fires the Gauss Cannon, shooting a hypersonic speed projectile into the exhaust port. Soon enough, the Wraith explodes in a splash of blue-purple plasma

"That's one down." Hiccup says

"Now let's take out the other one." Devon says

With that said, the two Night Furies began their diving run on the second Wraith, charging up for a powerful Plasma Blast. The Elite on the Plasma Turret of the Wraith continued firing multiple plasma shots at the Night Furies, but they moved left and right in the air, dodging the plasma shots. Soon enough, Luna and Toothless dived down on the Covenant battle tank with their trademark NightFury howls. Devon and Hiccup both hugged against their dragons as they dived down toward the Wraith

"Alright...now!" Devon shouts

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single, powerful Plasma Blast toward the Wraith battle tank and flew straight back up in the air. The blue fireballs strike the Wraith head on, melting right through the metal. The Wraith explodes in a splash of blue-purple fire

"Nice! All the Ghosts and Wraiths are done." Hiccup says

"All that's left are the Covenant Troops and that large dropship. Let's meet up with the others and we'll take 'em out together." Devon says

With that said, Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless flew into the air. They regrouped with Spyro, Cynder and the other Viking Teens riding their dragons and together, they flew down to the ground to deal with the Covenant Infantry

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless attacked first. They both dived down on a small group of Elites at a count of at least four Elites. They attacked using Luna and Toothless' Plasma Blasts, both firing a single shot at each of the Elites. Next in line was Astrid and Stormfly. They swooped down on a small group of Jackals and Stormfly spews a jet of fire across the ground, engulfing the Jackals in flames. Next, Snotlout and Hookfang swoop down on a small group of Grunts. Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire from his mouth across the ground, setting the Grunts ablaze. Then, there was Fishlegs and Meatlug who flew down to a small group of Elites. Meatlug shoots a large, explosive, fireball from her mouth down toward the Covenant Troops. Upon impact, the fireball explodes in a large explosion and blasts away the Elites. Finally, the Twins, Barf and Belch swooped down and attacked the Covenant Troops. They fly in and Barf spews out gas from his mouth, leaving a trail of gas across the ground. The gas covers most of the Covenant Troops. Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a line of explosions which blows away the remaining Covenant soldiers

After fighting both Covenant Infantry and Vehicles, the Lich dropship changes position and hovers over a large hilltop

"The ship's settling in over the mesa. There's a grav lift into the belly of that ship. Time it right and we should be able to ride it inside." Cortana says

"Chief, you and Davis go on ahead. We'll remain out here." Devon says

Master Chief drives the Warthog up the hill and reaches the top. From there, he and Spartan Davis jump out and head up the Gravity Lift and into the Lich. Inside were a few Grunts and Jackals led by a few Elites. They both quickly gun down the Grunts and Jackals using their Battle Rifles, hitting them with headshots. Then, they quickly dispatch two Elites by taking out their shields and finishing them off with headshots. After eliminating the Covenant onboard the dropship, the two Spartans head up to the second deck and move to the back of the ship. In the back was the Lich's power core. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both take out a Frag Grenade, pull the pins and toss them at the power core. The two grenades detonate and destroy the power core in a medium-sized explosion. The Lich was now damaged and began to lose control

"That did it! Time to make an exit!" Cortana says

The two Spartans move to the open platform on the right-side of the Lich and jump off. Using their Jetpacks, they slow their descent and land gently on the Mammoth where Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, and the Viking Teens along with their dragons awaited them. They all watched as the Lich drifted aimlessly out over the cliff face and finally explodes in a large splash of blue-purple plasma

"Thanks, team. It was getting a bit dicey there for a minute." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"It was nothing we couldn't handle." Devon says

"All hands, form up on us." Lasky says through the COM Channel

The Warthogs and Mongoose drive back into the Mammoth's Vehicle Garage. Once they were inside, the garage doors close. Once everyone was onboard, the Mammoth begins moving to their next objective. As they continue their course, the team hears a transmission from Captain Del Rio

"Lasky, this is Infinity. Status." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"Mammoth's in pretty bad shape, sir. She'll make it to the objective as long as nobody starts throwing rocks at us." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"Not a chance we can take. I'm sending teams out to pull some of their fire off you so you can make it to the gravity well." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"Roger that, sir. Gypsy, let's move." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"Shadow Company. Castle Company. Put some pressure on those other particle cannons." Del Rio through the COM Channel

"Castle reading five by five. On station, ready to assist."

"Shadow Actual to Infinity. Encountering enemy air! Significant EOF closer to the emplacements."

The Mammoth reaches a series of waterfalls and comes to a stop

"OK folks, terrain's too rough around these tributaries. Assault force, back on the Mammoth. Anyone not on board is getting left behind." Lasky says through the COM Channel

The team makes a few checks and confirms that everyone was onboard the Mammoth

"Alright, sealing her up. Mammoth is mobile." Lasky says through the COM Channel

With that said, the Mammoth was on the move. As the Mammoth begins moving again, Master Chief's HUD flickers as Cortana experiences another rampant episode

"They don't care about you! They replaced you!" Cortana says with her voice heavily distorted

Cortana soon manages to regain her composure

"Blast it!" Cortana shouts

"It's ok." Master Chief says

"Don't worry about it, Cortana." Devon says

"How? How is this 'OK'? How is putting you all at risk because I can't hold it together ok? Guys, do you even understand what rampancy is? Really? We don't just 'shut down'. Our cognitive processes begin dividing exponentially according to our total knowledge base. We literally think ourselves to death." Cortana says in a slightly distorted voice

"You know we won't let that happen." Master Chief says

"And if it happens, anyway?" Cortana asks

Master Chief remains silent. Spartan Davis walks up to his best friend, understanding the situation with Cortana's Rampancy

"Chief, don't worry. We'll figure out a solution." Davis says placing his hand on Master Chief's shoulder

"Yeah. We'll figure something out." Devon says

Master Chief simply looks toward Spartan Davis, Devon and the others and nods. The Mammoth rounds a corner, coming to a dead-end. A path leads up to a Forerunner structure to the left side

"Team, Lasky." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"Go, Commander." Master Chief says

"We've got significant blockage up ahead. Think this is about it for the Mammoth." Lasky says through the COM Channel

"The command post for the particle cannons is through that trench." Cortana says

"Sir, we'll proceed to the command post and take out the particle cannons." Davis says

"We'll see you back on Infinity, Commander." Cortana says

"Understood. Lasky, out." Lasky says through the COM Channel

Before heading out, Master Chief and Spartan Davis equip themselves with Sniper Rifles, switching out their Assault Rifles. Once everyone was ready, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens riding their dragons jump off the Mammoth and land gently on the ground. They head into a trench and as they round the corner, a Promethean Knight appears on a ledge at the far end of the area

"Heads up!" Cortana says

The Promethean Knight soon disappears. The group proceeds into the trench with caution. They move around large rocks staying alert for any sign of hostile activity. Suddenly, a Beam Rifle shot was fired, hitting a large rock which was close to Devon. He jumps back as the shot hits the rock. The group immediately took cover behind the large rocks. The two Spartans arm themselves with their Sniper Rifles. Davis slowly looks around the large rock to see if he can spot the one responsible for the shot. He soon spots a Jackal Sniper high up on the trench walls. Just as he spots the Jackal Sniper, it fires it's Beam Rifle at him, but he moves back into cover

"Sniper, atop the trench wall." Davis says

Master Chief moves along the otherside of the large rock, crouches down and aims his Sniper Rifle at the Jackal Sniper. He fires and shoots the Jackal dead with a single shot. The Jackal Sniper falls forward and rolls down the trench wall. The dead Jackal soon hits the dirt

The group continue moving through the trench and head up a hill. Once they reach the top of the small hill, they notice a Forerunner bridge which led to the Forerunner structure up ahead. They also notice that there were Jackal Snipers posted up on a large platform on the otherside of the bridge. Master Chief and Spartan Davis move onto a large flat rock and lie down in prone position. They look through the scope of their Sniper Rifles and scope out the area. The area up ahead had some Jackals on the other end of the bridge and two Jackal Snipers on a large platform which overlooked the area

"Covenant posted on the platform ahead. Snipers posted on the upper platform." Davis says

Master Chief aims his Sniper Rifle at the Jackal Sniper on the left-side of the platform while Spartan Davis aims his Sniper Rifle at another Jackal Sniper on the right-side of the platform

Davis fires his Sniper Rifle and kills the Jackal Sniper with a headshot. At the same time, Master Chief fires his Sniper Rifle at the other Jackal Sniper and also takes it out with a headshot

The Jackals on the bridge were now looking around, searching for the group. Davis fires his Sniper Rifle and kills the lead Jackal. He then fires on another Jackal, taking it out with one shot. The remaining two Jackals began to flee heading back toward the Forerunner structure. Master Chief quickly takes out both the Jackals, firing two shots

The heroes moves up to the bridge and head across. Once they reach the otherside of the bridge, they head up on a ramp that lead further into the trench. They also arrive at the Forerunner structure

Before the heroes could proceed, they encounter the Promethean Knight Lancer from earlier who teleported infront of them, only a few meters away from them. A group of Crawlers came climbing down the rock walls alongside the Knight

Within moments, the Crawlers attack the group while the Promethean Knight teleports away. The Crawlers attacked by shooting their Boltshots at the group, but they dodge the bolts of hard light. Master Chief fires his Battle Rifle at three Crawlers with three bursts in the clip. Spartan Davis guns down one Crawler with his Battle Rifle, then he wrestles a Crawler Prime to the ground, grabs the Crawler's mandibles. The Crawler collapses and Davis rips it's jaws out, causing it to explode

A Crawler leaps toward Devon for an attack. Devon jumps off Luna's back and tackles the Crawler while in the air. Both Devon and the Crawler collapse onto the ground. Before the Crawler could react, Devon quickly takes his Keyblade and cleaves it down on the Crawler's head and destroys it. Three more Crawlers attack Devon, charging toward him, but he quickly takes each of them out with a slash from his Keyblade. Luna grabs a Crawler's head in her mouth. The female NightFury places her front paws down on the Crawler's body, pinning it to the ground. She then rips the Crawler's head straight out of it's body. The Crawler explodes soon after

Spyro uses his Fire Breath, unleashing streams of fire from his mouth, burning two Crawlers to a crisp. Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting beams of bright light from her mouth toward two Crawlers, blasting them to pieces of scrap metal

Two Crawlers jump toward Hiccup and Toothless, but the Night Fury knocks them away with his wings. A third Crawler tries to attack from behind, but Toothless swats it away with his tail, sending it flying into the nearby rock wall. Stormfly flicks her tail, launching multiple spikes toward one Crawler. The spikes puncture the Crawler in multiple places on it's body. One spike hits the Crawler, directly in it's mouth, causing it to explode. Meatlug rams her head into one Crawler, knocking it to the ground. She then turns and smashes her bludgeon-like tail down on the Crawler, ultimately destroying it. Hookfang unleashes a small stream of fire on one Crawler, stunning it for a bit. Before the Crawler could react, Hookfang jumps onto the Crawler and stomps it with his feet. Barf and Belch both slam their tails at the two remaining Crawlers, smashing them to pieces

Just when they thought they were finished, the Promethean Knight teleports behind Devon, preparing to attack him

"Devon! Behind you!" Luna cries out

Devon quickly turns around just in time to see the Promethean Knight bring it's Blade Arm down on him. He quickly holds his Keyblade horizontally in defense and blocks the Knight's Blade Arm. The Knight swings it's Blade Arm again, this time with a horizontal slash, aimed right at Devon's head, but he blocks the attack holding his Keyblade in defense. Devon delivers a roundhouse kick to the Knight's torso, knocking it back slightly. He then strikes with three side-swipes, three diagonal slashes, and finishes with a powerful downward slash. The Promethean Knight falls on it's back and disintegrates into particles of energy

After dealing with the Promethean Forces, the heroes enter the Forerunner structure heading down a ramp and approach a door. As they enter, the door behind them closes

"Cortana to Infinity. We're entering the Forerunner structure." Cortana says

All the group could hear was a garbled transmission from Infinity

"Breaking up, but coordinates received, Infinity." Cortana says

The doors soon open and the group found themselves in a Forerunner facility. They encounter a Sentinel who leads them through the facility. It opens a door to an elevator and the group steps on. From there, the elevator starts to descend into the lower levels

"This elevator should take us directly to the coordinates Infinity provided. Almost like those Sentinels wanted us to get the particle cannons offline." Cortana says

"This could be a trap." Master Chief says

"You say that like there's a second possibility." Cortana says

"Well so far, the Sentinels haven't really shown any sign of hostility. We should be good. Let's just take out those particle cannons." Devon says

Once the elevator reaches it's destination, the heroes step off into another large hallway and encounter more Sentinels. They lead the heroes through the lower levels of the facility, taking them to the controls for the particle cannons

"We've reached the coordinates. This looks like the place." Cortana says

The heroes enter a large room where a long bridge led to the controls for the particle cannons on the otherside. Once they reach the controls, they see a hologram of Requiem and four round objects which appear to be the particle cannons. Two were lit orange meaning they were active while the other two were lit grey meaning they were offline. Master Chief plugs Cortana into the console and her avatar appears

"The particle cannon network must use these arrays for targeting and guidance. It's an automated system so it won't technically allow me to redirect the cannons to fire on one another...technically." Cortana says

Cortana shuts the cannons down. The hologram changes color and now it was completely grey. This meant the particle cannons were now offline

"Cortana to Infinity. The guns should be offline. How's it look from up there? Infinity?" Cortana says

In that moment, the group feels something is wrong

"Something doesn't feel right." Devon says

"Cortana." Master Chief says

"Something's in here...Chief!" Cortana says

Suddenly, Cortana disappears from the console

"Cortana? Cortana!" Master Chief says

"Cortana?! Cortana, where are you?!" Devon asks in a worried voice

"Where did she go?" Astrid asks

"I don't know, but we gotta find her. C'mon!" Devon says

With that said, the group began moving back the way they came. A hardlight bridge appears on their left, leading them to a series of corridors. On the otherside, they find five Sentinels waiting by a door. The door opens as the group approaches. In the next room was a beam of blue light with Cortana standing inside, waiting for the group. The heroes move toward Cortana. Once they reach the beam of light, everything suddenly whitens out

(Elsewhere)

The whiteness starts to dim down and the group now found themselves standing on a large platform in the midst of a bright light emitting from Requiem's artificial sun. Devon, Master Chief, Spartan Davis and the Viking Teens each hold a hand up, trying to see through the shine of Requiem's artificial sun. Even Spyro, Cynder, Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons shielded themselves from the bright light of the artificial sun using their wings to shield their eyes while Meatlug, Barf and Belch simply winced at the bright light since their wings were short. The intensity of the brightness began dying down and the group could now see a figure descend from above toward them. Devon and his friends immediately recognized this being. It was The Librarian, one of The Inheritor's closest friends

"Who are you?" Master Chief asks

"I am what remains of the Forerunner, once known as the Librarian. My memories were retained to assist humanity on their path to the Mantle. Though sadly, that plan is now at risk. The Didact is leaving Requiem. Soon. You must not allow it." The Librarian says

"Leaving?" Master Chief asks

"Where?" Devon asks

"And why?" Davis asks

"He seeks this." The Librarian says

The Librarian shows a hologram of a massive Forerunner device

"The Composer. A device which will allow him to finally contain the greatest enemy ever faced by the Forerunners." The Librarian says

The Librarian looks toward the two Spartans, Devon and his group

"You." The Librarian says

The heroes look toward the Librarian in surprise

"Us?!" Devon and his friends say in unison surprised

In that moment, the Librarian began to show visions of the past million years ago in the Halo Universe

"Mankind spread into the stars with an unexpected, desperate violence. Entire systems fell before the Didact's Warrior Servants rose to halt the aggression." The Librarian says

(Millions of years ago)

In the region of space, a ship coasts through space, approaching a fleet of human ships. A small craft scans the ship, which shows signs of Flood infection, and leaves. The main ship of the fleet charges its main gun and fires on the enemy ship, destroying it

(The Capital)

On a Forerunner world known as The Capital which was the political center of the Forerunner Empire, basically a massive structure containing multiple cities, a meeting was held in the Council Chambers. The Librarian, the Didact, and another Forerunner being known as Faber were standing in the Council Chambers discussing the supposed threat of the pre-historic Humans whom they thought were invading their territories. Even the Inheritor and Vervada were in attendance

"Our enemies move deeper into our territory with abandon. They must be eradicated." The Librarian says

"Shall we take revenge? Abandon the Mantle and all that its philosophy has given us these thousand generations?" The Didact says

"All our plans have been torn asunder." The Librarian says

"More reason not to abandon our beliefs. The Mantle is our guide-post in times such as these. We must not falter in following its teachings." The Didact says

The audience in the chamber cheer and applaud

"The enemy must be sent home, and taught to stand with the galaxy, rather than rail against us, and take what they desire! The Mantle shelters all." The Didact says

"Didact, you make a fair if uncomfortable point. You have my support. Librarian, will you likewise follow the Mantle as the Didact suggests?" Faber says

"Yes, Master Builder."" The Librarian says

The Inheritor and Vervada look toward each other with worry in their eyes

(Moments Later)

The Didact and the Librarian stood on a ledge overlooking the Capital

"You're not angry at me?" The Didact asks

"We had this discussion a century ago." The Librarian says

"Ah, so you are angry at me." The Didact says

"In the chambers, yes. But not now. You'll depart for Requiem soon?" The Librarian says

"At dawn. My Prometheans are already there." The Didact says

"Already there? You knew the Master Builder would side with you." The Librarian says

The two Forerunner beings embrace each other in their arms

"Should we step back inside the Council chamber?" The Didact asks

"No. I would rather we spend our night out here. There will be fighting enough in the days ahead." The Librarian says

The vision ends and another vision comes into clarity showing a Forerunner fleet orbiting a Forerunner planet. A shuttle enters one of the planet's portals. Down on the planet, in a large room with a holographic table in the middle. Lifeworkers float across the room, doing various tasks. The Librarian spoke with the Didact in the room. Like before, the Inheritor and Vervada were in attendance

"You march to this war, facing foes that, while always aggressive, were never so aggressive as they are now." The Librarian says

"Your fears are unfounded. The enemy will be turned, and I shall stand by your side once more alongside The Inheritor, our brother." The Didact says

"Promise me that." The Librarian says

"And promise me, my brother, that this madness will end." The Inheritor says

"I promise. Nothing will stand between us." The Didact says

(Elsewhere)

In outer space, pre-human starships drop out of slipspace and approach the planet. Lord of Admirals, Forthencho stands on the bridge, looking expectant

"Lord of Admirals. We are in position over the Forerunner planet."

"Show me." Forthencho says

A holographic image of the planet appears in front of the Lord of Admirals. He then manipulates the image with his hands

"Population numbering over two billion. Forerunner ships on alert and inbound."

"Is it possible? Have we gotten ahead of it?" Forthencho asks

The image of the planet turns red in several places.

"Flood infestation detected, My Lord."

"Damn it!" Forthencho curses

"My Lord? The infestation is in a remote locale. Perhaps if we warn the Forerunners...?"

"If we warn them, we give the Flood time to spread. You know we have no choice. Cleanse the planet." Forthencho says

Down on the planet, Flood biomass spreads across a Forerunner structure. The sky flashes with a bright blinding light and the orbital bombardment begins

"When the Didact finally exhausted the humans, after a millennia, his sentence was severe. We had no way of knowing that the Forerunners were not your only enemy. Humanity hadn't been expanding. They were running." The Librarian says

(Many years later)

Forthencho, now aged after decades of war with the Forerunners, lies in a bed among the wounded and dead humans that surrounded him in an underground bunker. Towering over him was the Didact

"Lord of Admirals. So very many years have we battled." The Didact says

(Flashback)

A door to a room explodes inwards and Forerunner Warrior-Servants storm the room beyond. They proceed to destroy the defending human forces, as the Didact narrates

"My finest opponent, the Mantle accepts all who live fiercely, who defend their young, who build and struggle and grow, and even those who dominate as humans have dominated, cruelly, without wisdom." The Didact says

(Flashback)

A large Forerunner fleet lies in orbit around a planet known as Charum Hakkor as a wreckage of human ships and stations filled the space around the planet. The Didact strides down a passage. Warrior-Servants float to the sides, and human bodies litter the floor. Didact enters the bridge, where the final human resistance shelters behind energy barriers, rifles pointed at the door. Front and center stands Forthencho and one other soldier

"But for all of us, there is a time like this..." The Didact says

The Didact's troops train their weapons on the humans. Forthencho places a hand on the gun of the soldier next to him, and forces the barrel downward

"And for you, that time is now. Know this, relentless enemy, killer of our children. Lord of Admirals. Soon we will face the enemy you have faced, and we are afraid." The Didact says

The Didact enters a research lab where the Librarian, the Inheritor and Vervada study a stored Flood Infection Form

"My Lifeworkers are investigating, but The Inheritor and I believe the humans were never attacking us." The Librarian says

"Tell that to the millions of dead." The Didact says

"The humans were acting as caretakers, pruning away planets so that this infection would not spread." The Librarian says looking toward her husband

_**"The Librarian is right, brother. The humans are not our enemy. The Flood, the Parasite which has pursued them, they are the enemy. The humans sought to do what they thought was right. They knew the risks which was why they chose sacrilege. They knew they had no choice."** _The Inheritor says

"They took the Mantle of Responsibility upon themselves, and in so doing, they brought this sickness to our shores." The Didact says

The Didact walks out of the room while The Librarian, The Inheritor and Vervada watch him leave

"Husband..." The Librarian says

_**"Brother..."** _The Inheritor says

(Elsewhere)

"Weakened from our conflict, we were no match for the parasite which pursued you. The Forerunners made plans for a final, great journey. But the Didact refused to yield our Mantle of Responsibility. He would save all life in the galaxy...at a cost." The Librarian says

In a chamber with a holographic map of the Milky Way galaxy, red centers representing systems overtaken by the Flood. In the chamber was The Inheritor, Vervada, The Librarian and Faber

"The Flood cover more of our galaxy with each passing day. They feast on the essence of life itself." Faber says

_**"We cannot allow the Flood to escape this world. If they do, life as we know it will cease to exist. The Parasite must be extinguished. This abomination cannot be allowed to spread."** _The Inheritor says

"The only way to stop their advance is to remove that life from which they feast." Faber says

A simulation of firing the Halos is run and the red systems fade out

**_"The Halo Arrays."_ **The Inheritor says

"My Lifeworkers have made plans for the reseeding of humanity, and of all life after the Halos are fired." The Librarian says

_**"I will continue to look after Mankind and I shall guide them on their path."**_ The Inheritor says

"So you agree that Halos are our only solution?" Faber asks

"I do." The Librarian says

_**"As do I."** _The Inheritor says

"And I." Vervada says

"And what of your husband, Librarian?" Faber asks

"My husband has a different opinion on what steps to take against the Flood." The Librarian says

(Requiem)

In a Forerunner structure, The Didact, having performed manipulations on himself, falls to his knees, in anticipation. Smoke surrounds his body

"Did it work? Run the simulation." The Didact says

A holograph of the Didact appears. A simulation of Flood infection is run and the form does not pass, turning red

"The procedure is a failure, and I am still susceptible to Flood infection." The Didact says

A Promethean Warrior approaches the Didact

"That leaves only the Composer."

"It will not work on my new form." The Didact says

"Then you will lead us, as always."

"You would submit to such sacrifice?" The Didact asks

"Didact, if the Composer is our final hope to defeat the Flood, no Promethean would resist."

(Moments Later)

The Didact stands on Requiem's surface addressing his Promethean Forces

"I have led you, my Prometheans, for thousands of years, and I shall continue to lead you." The Didact says

The Prometheans, now digitized and changed into mechanized Promethean Knights, appear and surround him

"Rise! Rise and protect the Forerunners! Rise and protect the galaxy!" The Didact says

Legions of Promethean Knights appear on Requiem

The vision ends and another one shows Flood-Infected ships hover above a planet as the Didact's ship, Mantle's Approach drops out of slipspace. A door on the bottom of the Mantle's Approach opens and multiple Promethean Knights fly out to attack the infected ships. A Knight lands on one of the ships and cuts an entrance into the ship, allowing it to proceed inside. Soon thereafter, the infected ship, along with others explode. The Didact watches from his flagship

"The Flood is still too strong. Perhaps if I had greater numbers..." The Didact says

The Didact looks at a holographic representation of a Halo Installation

(Omega Halo)

On the Halo's surface, devolved humans go about their daily activities. Suddenly, the Mantle's Approach hovers over the human village, darkening it with it's shadow

"Humans, your kind brought the Flood to our shores. Now you will aid in ending its threat." The Didact says

The Composer activates, destroys and digitizes all the humans in the village

"In the Forerunners' quest for transcendence, the Composer had been intended to bridge the organic and digital realms. It would have made us immortal. But it's results soured. The stored personalities fragmented, and our attempts to return them into biological states created only abominations. Not even the Inheritor with his holy powers could offer any hope for regeneration. Such moral concerns faded from the Didact's attention. The Flood only assimilated living tissue. The Composer would provide the Didact his solution...and his revenge." The Librarian says

(Moments Later)

The Inheritor, Vervada and the Librarian surveyed an area with two Lifeworkers where the humans were digitized. They face the holographic representation of the Didact

"They were to be safe here. We ensured they would rise once more, better than before." The Librarian says

"Your pets have a nobler purpose ahead of them." The Didact says

"You do not face us in person after your deceit!" The Librarian says

"I have an army to build from the raw materials harvested this day. The citizens of this Halo are my first conscripts and with them in my thrall, the Flood will meet its defeat." The Didact says

_**"Brother, we were to ensure that these humans would thrive and flourish. But instead, you have shamefully taken the Mantle of Responsibility upon your shoulders and sacrificed them. This was not the solution we sought."**_ The Inheritor says

(Requiem)

The Didact stood talking to the holographic representation of The Inheritor, Vervada and The Librarian while he is surrounded by Promethean Knights

"Humanity's loss of its biological form will serve as final payment for their crimes. It is a kindness they do not deserve." The Didact says

(Omega Halo)

One of the Lifeworkers approach The Inheritor, Vervada and The Librarian

"What will be done?"

"Move the other humans to safety. Ensure the security of their index samples. They must finish what we have failed to do." The Librarian says

The Librarian proceeds to walk away with The Inheritor and Vervada following her

"Librarian, where are you going?"

"To stop my husband's madness." The Librarian says

_**"Yes. The Didact has brought shame to the Mantle of Responsibility. And thus, he shall face judgment for his crimes and his choice. This madness must cease."** _The Inheritor says

(Elsewhere)

The Mantle's Approach flies through a nebula. On the bridge, the Didact, lacking the upper sections of his armor, is steering the ship as The Inheritor, Vervada and The Librarian appear behind him, wielding a Binary Rifle. The Didact turns around to face her

**_"Forgive us, brother. But you have made your choice and you have brought this fate upon yourself."_ **The Inheritor says

The Librarian fires a shot at the Didact's chest and he falls on a knee. He looks at the Librarian, who hesitates for a moment, then fires another shot. The Didact falls on the deck, motionless

"My dear husband...We know your crimes. We have found forgiveness. We know your reasons. WE understand them. We know you, perhaps better than you could ever hope to know yourself. We ask you...forgive our transgressions. Like yourself, all we have done, we have done for the greater good."

(Requiem)

"Our time as the galaxy's caretakers is passed, but The Inheritor and his companion shall continue to watch over the galaxy. The Flood have overrun us. In the days to come, the Halo rings will fire, eradicating the Flood and all other life, for a time."

The Inheritor, Vervada and The Librarian observes as the spires retract into the bowels of Requiem, then moves down a hallway

"We have worked hard to index all species in known space. When the time comes, these indexes will open, and once more, the galaxy will breathe and grow...Blood will pump, life will claw its way out of the oceans and through the mud. Babies will be born, grow old under the warmth of a thousand suns..."

The Inheritor, Vervada and The Librarian enter a room where the Didact lies on the floor unconscious. His body begins to rise from the floor as he is caught in an anti-gravity field

"Civilizations will rise in our stead under the watchful eye of The Inheritor, and our job as caretakers will at last bear fruit. Until then, I leave you here, my love. The only living thing in this galaxy, sealed safely away."

The Inheritor, Vervada and the Librarian observe as a series of pillars descend around the platform housing the Didact's Cryptum

"Spend these ages ahead of you in meditation on your choices. When you wake, you will find the humans."

The Librarian activates a holographic panel. Then, The Inheritor, Vervada and The Librarian turn around as numerous Promethean Knights teleport behind them

"We have ensured that they will grow strong and vibrant...They will be our rightful heirs."

The Librarian calmly puts her hands around the head of one of the Knights, and its orange lighting turns blue

"Their gene plan dictates that the galaxy will be theirs to care for by then. I beg of you..."

A small platform transports the unconscious Didact into his Cryptum

"Find the strength to help them learn from our mistakes. And my husband? Let them teach you as well. Please."

The Inheritor, Vervada and The Librarian walk away amidst the rows of now blue-lit Promethean Knights. Outside, Requiem's access portal seals off

With that, the visions of the past finally end and the heroes were brought back into the present time

(Present Time)

Now, the group knew the truth about the Forerunners, the Flood and the past of the Halo Universe

"The Prometheans...they're human." Master Chief says

"Just like us." Devon says

"If you ask me, the Didact is no better than the Flood." Hiccup says

"Yeah. Forcing humans to become Promethean Knights. It's just wrong." Astrid says

"It's inhumane." Spyro says

"What kind of being would do something like that?" Cynder asks

"Unfortunately, the Didact." Devon says

"They were only the beginning. He would have encrypted all of Humanity if we had not removed the Composer from his care and imprisoned him here. Reclaimer, when the Inheritor and I indexed mankind for repopulation, we hid seeds from the Didact. Seeds, which would lead to an eventuality. Your physical evolution. Your combat skin. Even your ancilla, Cortana. You are the culmination of a thousand lifetimes of planning just as the Legendary Keyblade Master." The Librarian says

"Planning for what?" Master Chief asks

Suddenly, the group hears a low rumbling

"He has found us." The Librarian says

Then, the group heard a voice echo throughout the area

"Even in death, her meddling continues."

The group immediately recognized this voice. It was the voice of the Didact. Behind the Librarian, platforms rise from the clouds with Promethean Knights perched atop them

"Reclaimer! The genesong I placed within you, the Keyblade Master and his friends contains many gifts, including an immunity to the Composer. But it must be unlocked." The Librarian says

"How?" Master Chief asks

"Relinquish your contact, essence!" The Didact says

"Your evolutionary journey must be accelerated." The Librarian says

"Can we defeat the Didact without it?" Devon asks

"No." The Librarian says

"Then do it." Master Chief says

"Prepare." The Librarian says

(Requiem)

The group were back in the Forerunner structure. Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons were held in mid-air glowing with blue energy as the Librarian accelerates their evolution. They all underwent a genetic transformation and they slowly descended onto the floor once the process was complete. The heroes now had immunity to the Composer. Soon after, Promethean Forces beset upon the group of heroes. Cortana appears on a pedestal to their left

"Guys! Up here!" Cortana says

Master Chief rushes over to the pedestal and retrieves Cortana

"How do we get out of here?" Master Chief asks

"Elevator. Back of the chamber." Cortana says

The group heads through the room, quickly taking out the Promethean opposition

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both throw a Frag Grenade at the group of Crawlers. The two grenades detonate and their combined explosions eliminate the Crawlers. Devon throws his Keyblade at the Promethean Knight. Devon's Keyblade lands a direct hit, stabbing right into the Knight's head. The Knight disintegrates soon afterwards. The heroes move across to the otherside of the room and step onto an elevator

"Guys, what happened? Your bio readings are all over the map!" Cortana asks

"It's a long story, but we know what the Didact's after." Master Chief says

"I know that part. The Librarian filled me in when she snatched me from the system. But what I don't know is what she did to you." Cortana says

"Like we said, Cortana, it's a long story. We'll fill you in later on." Devon says

The elevator comes to a stop with a portal to exit the facility waiting for the group. As the heroes steps through it, they are instantly taken to a battlefield outside the gravity well

"I'm reading Sierra 117 and Sierra 217 on-sensor. Everyone form up on the Chief and Davis!" Stacker says through the COM Channel

"Sierra 117 to Infinity, what's our status?" Master Chief asks

"We're taking a beating up here." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"Sir, does Infinity have a shot on the gravity well?" Davis asks

"Negative. We'll never be able to get a target lock with all the air traffic we're seeing." Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"Captain, what if we can spot the target for you with the laser designator?" Cortana asks

"Do it! TAC-COM, find the Chief and his team coordinates for somewhere with line of sight!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

Master Chief and Spartan Davis take control of two Scorpions and they move out with Devon and his friends following them. They join up with the Marines and enter the battle against the Covenant Forces which consisted mostly of Ghosts and a few Wraiths. The first line of enemies was four Ghosts. The two Spartans now in control of the Scorpions use their blazing firepower and quickly take out each of the Ghosts with one shot

"First line clear. Check it off. Push forward! All eyes on the Chief. He's lead dog!" Stacker says through the COM Channel

The group moves up and encounter two Wraiths. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both fire at the two Covenant Battle Tanks and takes them out with two shots

"Second line clear. This ain't a picnic. Let's move up!" Stacker says through the COM Channel

The team pushes on. As they round the corner, they come across a large barrier that blocked their path from the gravity well

"Looks like we're blocked! Find a way to destroy that shield!" Cortana says

Devon notices two power sources on the left set up on a hill guarded by Covenant Troops

"I see two power sources on the left, just like the ones from earlier. Taking them out should bring down the barrier." Devon says

"Good thinking, Devon." Cortana says

The team heads up the hill and quickly take out the Elites and Jackals that guarded both power sources using the two Scorpions. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both exit out of their tanks and head through the forcefield of one of the power sources. Picking up two Plasma Grenades from two Elites, the two Spartans prime one grenade each and toss them at the power source. The grenades stick to the device and explode, destroying it. With one of the power sources destroyed, the barrier was now red, showing that it was weakening

"Shield's weakening! Keep it up!" Cortana says

The two Spartans head to the second power source. Like the first one, they both prime one Plasma Grenade and toss it at the power source. And just like the first one, the grenades stick to the device and detonate, taking it out. With both power sources now destroyed, the barrier which prevented the group from proceeding toward the gravity well was now gone

The group makes their way to the gravity well. As it comes into sight, they moves towards the Target Designator that lies in wait for them in a capsule

"Infinity, we're at the gravity well." Cortana says

"Then paint that damn target so we can get out of here!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

"You heard him. Line up the shot." Cortana says

Master Chief picks up the Target Designator and paints the gravity well

"Target locked! Fire for effect!" Del Rio says through the COM Channel

The group of heroes watch as a missile fires from the UNSC Infinity and heads toward the gravity well. The missile hits the gravity well, destroying it with a clean shot. They watch as gravity well explode in a massive explosion

"Well that takes care of that." Astrid says

"Alright. Let's get back to Infinity." Devon says

With that said, the group walks off

(UNSC Infinity)

Infinity was now in flight. In the bridge was Devon, Master Chief, Spartan Davis, Cortana, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens with their dragons sitting alongside them, Captain Del Rio, Commander Lasky, and Spartan Sarah Palmer

"Infinity cannot handle that kind of punishment...not again." Del Rio says

"This isn't about us or this ship anymore." Cortana says

"Sir, we've seen what the Didact is capable of. If we let him leave this world, humanity will be at risk." Master Chief says

"Captain, the Didact is planning to leave Requiem to search for a Forerunner device called the Composer. If he leaves Requiem and finds the Composer, there's no telling how many innocent people will suffer at his hands." Devon says

"Look...I understand what you think you saw." Del Rio says

"Think?!" Cortana says surprised and angry

"With all due respect, sir...I know what I saw." Master Chief says

"We all did." Devon says

Del Rio angrily approaches Master Chief

"And with all due respect to you soldier, I'm not willing to jeopardize my ship because of the hallucinations of an aging Spartan and his malfunctioning AI." Del Rio says

Del Rio then looks toward Devon and his group

"The same goes for you. Regardless of what you saw, the last thing I need is to put my ship in more danger." Del Rio says

"Sir...what if they're right?" Lasky asks

Del Rio pauses and looks at Lasky with disgust

"Nav, as soon as we know we're airtight, I want a course laid in to Carinae Station. Comm, prepare a warning beacon." Del Rio says

The room begins to shake and everyone looks up as Cortana flashes red with anger

"I will not...allow you...to leave...this...planet!" Cortana says

As Cortana finishes her sentence, she releases a burst of energy and then expresses regret

"Cortana..." Master Chief says

"I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to do that..." Cortana says

"Commander Lasky, Pursuant to Article 55 of UNSC Regulation 12-145-72. I am ordering you to remove that AI's data chip and retire it for final dispensation." Del Rio says

"Don't...Please...Please. I don't want to...You don't want me to...Please." Cortana says

Lasky felt hesitant to remove Cortana

"Remove the chip now, Commander!" Del Rio says feeling impatient

"Please...I don't want to..." Cortana says

Lasky reaches for the chip, but Master Chief cuts him off and takes the chip. Del Rio storms angrily toward Master Chief

"Give. Me. That. Chip." Del Rio says in a demanding voice

Luna and Toothless move infront of Master Chief and growl at Captain Del Rio, showing their teeth. The two Night Furies were willing to protect Cortana as were the other dragons. They didn't want anything to happen to Cortana and they surely wouldn't let Captain Del Rio take her away. Master Chief puts Cortana's chip into his helmet

"The Didact has to be stopped. If you won't do that, I will." Master Chief says

"And so will we." Devon says

"I...am ordering you...to surrender that AI!" Del Rio shouts

Master Chief stands up to Del Rio's face

"No sir." Master Chief says

"We're taking Cortana back to Earth and we're fixing her. She's our friend and we won't let you take her." Devon says

Del Rio furiously stands back and looks at Palmer and points at Master Chief, Devon and his friends

"Lieutenant! Arrest these people!" Del Rio shouts

"Captain..." Lasky says

"Arrest them!" Del Rio shouts

"Captain!" Lasky says

"Get word to Earth that trouble is coming, We'll do what we can from here." Master Chief says looking toward Lasky

Lasky nods and Master Chief walks away with Spartan Davis, Devon and his friends follow him while Del Rio and Lasky stay and watch them leave the bridge

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Assault on Requiem has begun. After escaping the Didact and the Covenant, the UNSC Infinity plans an assault on the gravity well with Devon and his friends lending their support. Teaming up with the UNSC Forces, the heroes fight their way through Covenant Forces. The heroes come across a Forerunner structure and meet the Librarian who tells them that the Didact was planning on leaving Requiem to retrieve one of the Forerunner's most powerful weapons, the Composer. She also explains to them the story of the Didact, the Human-Forerunner War, and the Flood-Forerunner War, showing them visions of the past in the Halo Universe. Afterwards, the Librarian grants the heroes an immunity to the Composer. Now the group knows more about the Halo Universe and it's past. The heroes head back out and deal with the gravity well, freeing Infinity from Requiem. Onboard Infinity, the heroes pass on the Librarian's warning to Captain Del Rio, but he didn't believe them and he still planned to flee from Requiem. That's when Cortana has another rampant episode. And this led Captain Del Rio to have Commander Lasky remove Cortana for retirement. Lasky hesitated and Master Chief takes Cortana back with Devon and his friends supporting him, leaving Del Rio infuriated. Del Rio then ordered for the group to be arrested. Now the heroes plan to stay behind on Requiem to stop the Didact while Infinity returns to Earth to warn them of the coming danger. Next up, The Didact's Escape. I apologize for the long wait as this took alot of planning to string together this chapter. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


	32. The Didact's Escape

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(UNSC Infinity)<p>

Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch were sitting in a large room with Master Chief, Spartan Davis and Cortana preparing for their journey out of the UNSC Infinity. Devon sat up against Luna's body as she curled up around him with her head lying on his lap as he rubbed her head. Spyro and Cynder sat behind Devon and Luna. Hiccup and Toothless sat alongside Devon and Luna on their left while Astrid and Stormfly sat on their right. Cortana was looking out toward Requiem's artificial sun from a holo-tube. The other Viking Teens sat with their dragons

"I can give you over forty thousand reasons why I know that sun isn't real. I know because the emitter's Rayleigh effect is disproportionate to its suggested size. I know it because its stellar cycle is more symmetrical than an actual star. But for all that, I'll never actually know if it looks real...If it feels real..." Cortana says

Cortana turns and watch as Master Chief loads up on his Assault Rifle while Spartan Davis loads up his SAW machine gun

The M739 Light Machine Gun, also known as the SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) was an automatic weapon used for heavy engagements. The SAW had an ammunition indicator bar on the back of its top rail. It's magazine capacity was 72 rounds per drum. The SAW had a high rate of fire and high damage

"Before this is all over, promise me you'll figure out which one of us is the machine." Cortana says

Lasky enters the room

"So what's your plan?" Lasky asks

"Infinity's tracked the Didact's vessel to a docking structure southeast of here. We'll jump ship as Infinity exits the roof." Master Chief says

"You know, I was sent down here with orders to prevent you all from leaving." Lasky says

"You're not gonna stop us, are you?" Devon asks

"No. But in case you had already gone, I took the precaution of ordering a Pelican outfitted for full combat pursuit." Lasky says

The group looks through a window and watch as a heavily-armed Pelican rise on a platform outside the room. The Pelican was equipped with a chin-mounted chaingun, a Spartan Laser, side-mounted turrets, and a cannon on top of the gunship

"I hope to God you're wrong about that Forerunner or whatever he is. But in the event you're not..." Lasky says

Lasky nods his head toward the Pelican

"Good luck. All of you." Lasky says looking toward the group

With that said, Lasky leaves the room and Cortana looks to Master Chief

"C'mon, Chief. Take a girl for a ride." Cortana says

Master Chief retrieves Cortana from the holo-tube and inserts her into his helmet. Devon looks toward his friends

"C'mon, guys. Let's go." Devon says

In that moment, Devon and his friends rise to their feet and began following the two Spartans out of the room to the Pelican. As they move, the edges of Master Chief's HUD start to turn into blue static

"The Didact used this 'Composer' to create the Prometheans from ancient humans. If he's to finish the job, he'll have to find it first. Our best bet to stop him is keep him firmly on Requiem. Let's hope Lasky didn't skimp on that Pelican." Cortana says

The group heads down a ramp outside the room they were in and move past Marines and Spartan-IVs who watch them go. They move toward the landing pad the Pelican stood on and head up the ramp that led to it. Once they reach the top, Master Chief and Davis climb into the cockpit. Master Chief took up the front seat while Spartan Davis took up the rear seat behind him. Once they were inside, the hatch to the cockpit closes

"Initiating pre-flight diagnostics. Forward Autocannon: Check. Lateral Rail Turrets: Check. Main Thrusters: Check. Auxiliary Boosters: Check. All right, keying engines...now." Cortana says

The landing pad lowers down to a launch chamber. Devon and his friends waited up top until the Pelican flies out so that they can fly out next

"It may be a while before we find another ride home. You know that, right?" Cortana says

"It'll be OK." Master Chief says

"And this time, I'll be here with you." Davis says

The Pelican engages it's thrusters and launches, flying straight out of the chamber. Once the Pelican was out, Devon, Luna,  
>Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons fly down into the launch chamber and fly straight out. They manage to catch up with the Pelican and fly alongside it. Once they were out, Infinity gets further and further away as it leaves. The Didact's Cryptum is seen in the center of a large network of floating Forerunner structures encased in a red-orange shield, patrolled by several Covenant Cruisers<p>

"Contact. Didact dead ahead." Cortana says

"Looks like he's being protected by shields of somekind." Devon says

"How do we get inside those shields?" Master Chief asks

"Marking two of the larger facilities on your HUD. They're acting as traffic control for resources moving to and from the satellite. If we can disrupt their communications, I can forge an override code and convince it to lower those defenses." Cortana says

Cortana paints two towers on the left and right on the two Spartan's HUD. The group flies over toward the tower on the right. As they come on approach to the first tower, they notice four Phantoms patrolling a platform which was then entrance into the tower

"Phantoms!" Cortana exclaims

"Devon, you and your friends stay back. We'll take care of this." Davis says

"Sure thing." Devon says

The Pelican flies up to the Phantoms and engages them. The Spartans fire the forward autocannon on the Pelican's nose and destroys one Phantom with a barrage of bullets. Next, the Pelican fires a very powerful Spartan Laser at another Phantom. The Covenant ship was destroyed with a single blast. The two Spartans quickly make short work of the other two Phantoms and clears the outside of the tower

The Pelican lands on the large platform on the tower while Devon and his friends touch down nearby. Master Chief and Spartan Davis exit out of the Pelican jumping out of the cockpit. Devon climbs off Luna's back while the Viking Teens remained on their dragons. The group moves up on a ramp, head through the entrance at the top and enter the tower. They proceed through a hallway as they enter the tower

"Slight complication. There are billions of transmissions passing through this structure. Not simply the ones controlling the movement through the satellite's shield." Cortana says

"Cortana, can you isolate the satellite communications?" Davis asks

"Not quickly enough and shutting them all down is not an option, but destroying the system's attenuators should flood and drown out the transmissions." Cortana says

As they move into the tower, distortion appears on Master Chief's HUD

"Of course, if Infinity wasn't on its way back to Earth, they could overload the attenuators remotely." Cortana says

"We'll handle it, Cortana." Master Chief says

"That's hardly the point, is it?" Cortana asks

The distortion subsides and the group enters a large room

"The attenuators are housed in a Faraday enclosure. The controls have to be here somewhere." Cortana says

A NAV point appears on the Spartan's HUD and they follow it to an activation switch. Master Chief presses a green button on the switch. The walls reassemble themselves, forming bridges to the attennuators

"Okay, the structure contains three central attenuators. Sever those connections and we should be good." Cortana says

Before the group could move to the first attenuator, Promethean Crawlers phase into the room and attack. Three Watcher accompanied the Crawlers. Master Chief aims his Assault Rifle at one of the Watchers and guns it down with half a clip. He then aims at the second Watcher and guns it down using the other half of the clip. The Spartan quickly reloads his Assault Rifle and fires his weapon at the third Watcher, gunning it down. Spartan Davis manages to take down all of the Crawlers with his SAW using only half the ammo in the magazine

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both pick up Hardlight Shield Armor Abilities and equips them to their armor. The group moves left toward the first attenuator, going across bridges and heading down ramps. They encounter more Crawlers along the way, but it was nothing they couldn't handle

A Crawler Prime leaps at Devon for an attack. Just as the Crawler reaches him, Devon grabs it and throws it off the bridge, sending it plummeting to it's demise into the bottomless abyss below. Two more Crawlers leap at Devon, but he swats them off the bridge with his Keyblade. Luna grabs a Crawler in her mouth and clamps down on it. The Crawler explodes from the crushing force of the female Night Fury's jaws

Spyro rams his head into a Crawler, knocking it off the bridge. He then grabs a Crawler in his mouth and tosses it off the bridge. One Crawler leaps at Cynder for an attack, but she kicks it off the bridge using her hind legs. Another Crawler leaps at Cynder, but she swings her tail at it, knocking the Crawler off the bridge

The heroes soon reach the first attenuator which was a power core similar to the ones that powered by pylon's back in Requiem's core. But before they could proceed to destroy it, a Promethean Knight Lancer teleports infront of the attenuator, defending it from the group

"Knight!" Cortana exclaims

The Promethean Knight fires it's LightRifle at Devon, shooting bursts of hard light particles in their direction. Devon manages to defend against the shots with his Keyblade, deflecting them off it's blade. Without warning, the Promethean Knight teleports in a zig-zag pattern toward Devon. As soon as the Promethean Knight reaches him, it swings it's Blade Arm with a horizontal slash. Devon holds his Keyblade diagonally in defense and blocks the Knight's Blade Arm, but he was knocked back against the ledge of the platform. The only thing that prevented Devon from falling into the bottomless abyss was a large railing. The Promethean Knight teleports up to Devon again and swings it's Blade Arm, this time with a vertical slash. Devon holds his Keyblade horizontally in defense and blocks the Knight's Blade Arm. The two were caught in a blade lock, pushing against each other. The Knight's helmet splits apart and it roars at Devon with it's glowing human skull

"Devon!" Luna cries out

Luna rushes toward Devon's aid and rams her right-side into the Promethean Knight's left-side. The Knight was knocked back against the railing by Luna's attack. Devon delivers a roundhouse kick to the Promethean Knight's head. The Knight was knocked over the railing and was sent plummetting to it's demise, disappearing into the darkness of the abyss below

After dealing with the Promethean Knight, the team moves to disable the attenuator. Devon moves up to the power core and hits it with a diagonal slash from his Keyblade. The power core explodes in a flash of light

"First attenuator down. Well done. The second attenuator is on the other side." Cortana says

The group moves toward the second attenuator, heading to the right-side of the large room. Another group of Crawlers phase into the room on the bridge in the path of the heroes

Two Crawlers jump toward Hiccup and Toothless, but the Night Fury knocks them off the bridge with his wings. A third Crawler tries to attack from behind, but Toothless swats it away with his tail, sending it flying off the bridge, joining the other two Crawlers. Stormfly flicks her tail, launching multiple spikes toward one Crawler. The spikes puncture the Crawler in multiple places on it's body. One spike hits the Crawler, directly in it's mouth, causing it to explode. Meatlug bodyslams one Crawler, crushing it underneath her stomach. Another Crawler tries to attack from behind, but Meatlug slams her bludgeon-like tail down on the Crawler, ultimately destroying it

The heroes reach the second attenuator and encounter another Promethean Knight Lancer

Master Chief aims his Assault Rifle at the Promethean Knight and fires the whole clip at it. The Knight's shield was downed from the barrage of bullets it recieved from the Assault Rifle. The Knight charges toward Master Chief and swings it's Blade Arm horizontally at him. The Spartan ducks down, avoiding the Knight's Blade Arm. He then takes out his Combat Knife and thrusts it into the Knight's head. The Knight disintegrates soon after

Master Chief moves up to the power core and hits it with a melee attack, using the stock end of his Assault Rifle. The power core explodes in a flash of light using the stock end of his Assault Rifle. The power core explodes in a flash of light

"Great. The increased signal is almost entirely blocking up the satellite communications. Only one more left." Cortana says

With two attenuators down, the heroes move to take out the third and final attenuator which was in the back of the room. A third group of Promethean Crawlers phase into the room and block the group's path on the bridge

Hookfang lights his tail on fire and swats three Crawlers away, knocking them off the bridge. Barf and Belch both grab a Crawler in their jaws. Barf grabs hold of the Crawler's upper body while Belch grabs hold of it's lower body. The two-headed dragon both pull and rip the Crawler in half. The Crawler explodes as it's body was ripped in half. Barf and Belch then slam their tails at the remaining two Crawlers, knocking them off the bridge

The heroes reach the third and final attenuator. Before they could take it out, a Promethean Knight Battlewagon teleports infront of the attenuator, wielding a Scattershot

The Promethean Knight fires it's Scattershot at Spartan Davis, but he jumps and rolls out of the way. Davis aims his SAW at the Knight and fires. Half of the clip takes out the Knight's shield. Davis continues to fire his SAW at the Promethean Knight using the other half of the clip to finish it. The Knight was hit by a barrage of bullets and disintegrates soon after. Davis had used up most of his ammo for his SAW and he was now low on ammo. He notices a LightRifle placed on a Forerunner weapon stock nearby and trades his SAW for it. He then picks up two Pulse Grenades that the Promethean Knight dropped

With the Promethean Knight dealt with, the group moves to disable the attenuator. Spartan Davis moves up to the power core and hits it with a melee attack, using the stock end of his newfound Light Rifle. The power core explodes in a flash of light using the stock end of his Light Rifle. The power core explodes in a flash of light

"That it! The transmission buffers are overloading." Cortana says

"Alright. Now it's time to move to the second tower." Devon says

After dealing with all three attenuators, the group begins heading for the exit. As they do, they hear The Didact's voice oddly echo as if he was speaking directly into their minds

"The others scatter like embers over sand. And yet The Librarian and The Inheritor's champions are unmoved." The Didact says

"Cortana, where's this coming from?" Master Chief asks

"Where's what coming from?" Cortana asks

"The Mantle of Responsibility for the galaxy shelters all, humans. But only the Forerunners are its masters." The Didact says

"The Didact's voice. Can't you hear him?" Devon says

"I'm not picking up anything." Cortana says

"He's there. Keep trying." Master Chief says

The group moves back into the hallway the used to enter the room and when they head inside, a Promethean Knight Commander teleported on the otherside of the hallway, blocking the exit. The Promethean Knight was armed with an Incineration Cannon

The Z-390 High-Explosive Munitions Rifle better known as the Incineration Cannon was a Forerunner Rocket Launcher capable of firing five streams of explosive particles in a tight spread

The Promethean Knight fires it's Incineration Cannon at the group

"Incoming!" Fishlegs exclaims

"Get down!" Devon shouts

The entire group ducks down to the ground, avoiding the stream of explosive particles that were shot in their direction. The particles pass over the group and hit the door behind them. Upon detonation, the particles release in four different directions. The explosive particles then detonate again individually. The group watched as the particles exploded then turn their attention back toward the Promethean Knight

The Knight Commander fires it's Incineration Cannon again at the group. The stream of explosive particles flew all the way across the hallway toward the group. Just before they reached them, Spartan Davis gets up infront of the group and projects a large, full-size Hardlight Shield from his left-arm using his Armor Ability. The Hardlight Shield reflects the explosive projectile off it's shield and ricochets it back toward the Promethean Knight who fired it. The projectile hits the Knight with direct impact, detonates and delivers punishment to the Knight. The Knight disintegrates after being hit by the explosive particles

After dealing with the Knight Commander, the group continues down the hallway

"Covenant air traffic's increasing. If we don't disable the other tower quickly, reaching the Didact could become exponentially more difficult." Cortana says

The group exits the tower and moves back onto the large platform where they first entered. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump back into their Pelican. Devon climbs onto Luna's back and joins the other Dragonriders. Having dealt with the first tower, the group takes off into the air and flies across the sky toward the second tower

The heroes reach the second tower and encounter four more Phantoms patrolling the landing platform. The Pelican flies in and engages the Phantoms. The Spartans fire the forward autocannon and destroys two Phantoms with a barrage of bullets. Then, they fire the Pelican's Spartan Laser, taking out the remaining two Phantoms with one shot each

The Pelican lands on the large platform on the tower while Devon and his friends touch down nearby. Master Chief and Spartan Davis exit out their Pelican jumping out of the cockpit. Devon climbs off Luna's back while the Viking Teens remained on their dragons. The group moves up the ramp and head through the entrance at the top and enter the tower. They proceed through a hallway as they enter the tower

"This node's different from the previous tower. It's directing traffic to the Didact's satellite through a carrier wave generator located somewhere inside." Cortana says

The heroes reach the other end of the hallway and enter a long, large, wide room

"It looks like the carrier wave generator is on the far end of this chamber. Find a way across." Cortana says

The group quickly notice a gondola docked nearby. They all board the gondola

"We can use this gondola to cross over to the other side. Look for an activation switch." Cortana says

The group moves up to the top of the gondola and find an activation switch in the back. Master Chief moves up to the switch and activates the gondola by pressing a green button. The gondola begins to move toward the carrier wave generator

"To take a page out of our old playbook, I'm going to tune your shield to emit an EMP at the same frequency as the communication network. All you'll need to do to trigger it is to make physical contact with the carrier wave generator." Cortana says

The gondola makes it a quarter across the room before it abruptly grinds to a stop at a structural station on the right-side

"Uh, why are we stopping?" Fishlegs asks

With the gondola now stopped, some Jackals and Grunts move to the edges of the structure

"Covenant! On the right!" Astrid exclaims

"The Didact...he's given them controls for the override?!" Cortana says

"Cortana, where's the override?" Davis asks

"Up there! At the top of the platform!" Cortana says

Cortana paints an orange waypoint on the Spartan's HUD, showing that the override controls were at the top of the platform which was three levels up. The group moves across the light bridge at the bottom of the gondola and engage the Covenant that awaited them

Master Chief and Spartan Davis takes the lead and engages the Covenant. Master Chief guns down three Grunts with his Assault Rifle using one clip. Davis fires his LightRifle at a Jackal, hitting it with a headshot. He then turns and hits two more Jackals with headshots

Devon throws his Keyblade at a Grunt, taking it out with one hit. He then conjures a blast of blue light in his left-hand and shoots it toward a Jackal. The blast of light hits the Jackal with direct impact. Luna slams her tail at two Grunts, throwing them off the platform. She then hits a third Grunt with a single Plasma Blast

The group moves up to the second level and encounter more Covenant troops

Spyro rams his head into a Grunt, knocking it off the platform. Next, he uses his Fire Breath, unleashing a stream of flames at two more Grunts, lighting them on fire. Cynder kicks a Jackal off the platform using her hind legs. Next, she slams her tail into a Grunt, making it join the Jackal in it's descent. Then, she uses her Wind Breath, blowing strong gusts of wind at two Jackals which sends them flying off the platform

Toothless hits two other Grunts with his wings. Then, he hits an Elite with a Plasma Blast, taking it out with one shot. Stormfly unleashes a stream of fire at one Grunt and one Jackal, setting them ablaze. Meatlug rams her head into two Grunts, then turns and slams her tail at two Jackals

The heroes reach the third level and confront a Storm Elite Warrior accompanied by a small group of Grunts and Jackals

Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it into two Grunts. Barf and Belch both grab a Jackal in their mouths, slams them together, then tosses them aside

With the Grunts and Jackals taken care of, all that was left was the Elite Warrior. Master Chief fires his Assault Rifle at the Elite, hitting it's shield with a barrage of bullets. The attack takes away the Elite's shield. Spartan Davis then aims his LightRifle at the Elite and hits it with a headshot, finishing it off

Having taken care of the Covenant Forces, the group moves to release the override on the gondola. Master Chief moves up to a switch and presses a button on it

"Okay. The lockout has been released. Let's head back onto the gondola." Cortana says

The heroes head to the ledge of the platform and jump down onto the gondola

"Start us back up." Cortana says

Master Chief moves up to the activation switch and reactivates the gondola

"Your actions tread between honor and foolishness." The Didact says

"Cortana, are you hearing him?" Master Chief asks

"No. Didact?" Cortana says

The group soon made it to the otherside of the room, reaching the carrier wave generator. But before they could proceed, Promethean Forces phase in on a structural station on the left-side of the room

"They're not going to make this easy, are they?" Cortana asks

"Apparently not." Devon says

On the second structure, a Promethean Knight Lancer wielding a Binary Rifle takes aim at the group and prepares to fire

"Look out!" Cortana exclaims

The Promethean Knight fires it's Binary Rifle at Devon, but he leans his body to the left, narrowly avoiding the shot which missed him by only a few inches. The group immediately took cover in the lower level of the gondola. Spartan Davis notices two Binary Rifles on a Forerunner weapon stock. He switches out his LightRifle and trades it for a Binary Rifle

Now equipped with the Binary Rifle, Spartan Davis takes aim at the Promethean Knight at the top of the platform. He fires and hits the Knight with direct impact, hitting it with a headshot. The Knight disintegrates into particles of energy

With the Promethean Knight taken care of, the group moves across the light bridge and head up the structure. At the first level, the heroes encounter a some Crawlers

Master Chief guns down two Crawlers with his Assault Rifle, using only half the clip. Spartan Davis switches out his Assault Rifle and guns down three Crawlers, using most of the clip until there was only a quarter of ammo left

Two Crawlers leap at Devon for an attack, but he swats them away with his Keyblade. A third Crawler jumps at Devon, but he delivers a roundhouse kick to it, knocking it away. Luna grabs a Crawler's head in her mouth. She places her front paws down on the Crawler's body, pinning it to the ground. She then rips the Crawler's head straight out of it's body. The Crawler explodes soon after. Two Crawlers leap at Luna for an attack, but she hits them with two Plasma Blasts

Spyro uses his Fire Breath, unleashing streams of fire from his mouth, burning two Crawlers to a crisp. Cynder uses her Light Breath, shooting beams of bright light from her mouth toward two Crawlers, blasting them to pieces of scrap metal

The team moves up to the second level and encounter more Crawlers

Two Crawlers jump toward Hiccup and Toothless, but the Night Fury hits them both with a single Plasma Blast each, blowing them bits. Stormfly spews a jet of fire at a Crawler, reducing it to pieces of scrap metal. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast at the remaining three Crawlers, ultimately destroying them

The heroes reach the third level and come across a Promethean Knight and a small group of Crawlers

Hookfang unleashes a stream of fire on three Crawlers, burning them to a crisp. Barf spews out a cloud of gas toward the three remaining Crawlers. The Crawlers were caught inside the cloud of gas. Belch then ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a large explosion which obliterates the Crawlers

After dealing with the Crawlers, all that was left was the Promethean Knights. The Knight pulls it's arm back and teleports in a zig-zag pattern toward Spartan Davis. As soon as it reaches him, the Knight swings it's Blade Arm horizontally at Davis. The Spartan ducks down and avoids the Blade Arm. He then pulls out a Pulse Grenade and drives it into the Promethean Knight. Davis quickly moves away as the grenade detonates into a bright orange sphere of ionized particles. The Knight is drained of it's shield as it was engulfed in the pulse. Soon enough, the sphere condenses and explodes, killing the Promethean Knight, causing it to disintegrate

Master Chief moves to the override for the gondola, presses the switch and releases it. The group moves back onto the gondola and come to the carrier wave generator which was an orange beam of light

"The carrier wave generator is on that platform! Enter the field to trigger the EMP." Cortana says

The group moves to deal with the carrier wave generator. But before they could take it out, a Promethean Knight Commander armed with an Incineration Cannon teleports infront of the generator, protecting it from them. The Knight fires it's Incineration Cannon at the group

"Watch out!" Hiccup shouts

The group all dodge the explosive particles shot in their direction. The particles fly past the group and hit the gondola and explode. Spartan Davis aims his Binary Rifle at the Promethean Knight. He fires off one shot at it, taking out it's shield. The Knight exposes it's human skull in it's helmet as it's shield was taken out. Davis fires off a second shot which takes it out. He lands a direct headshot to the Promethean Knight, causing it to disintegrate

After dealing with the Promethean Knight, Master Chief steps up on the platform and enters the orange energy field

"Give it a second..." Cortana says

Within moments, the beam vanishes, depleting Master Chief's shields

"Well done. All communications from the towers and the satellite have ceased." Cortana says

"Let's get out of here." Devon says

The group heads back on the gondola and Master Chief activates it. The gondola heads across the room toward the exit. As it does, the heroes hear the Didact's voice

"You are all fools. Even now, your kind tinkers with the Composer in the shadow of the third ring. Children and fire, who disregard the welfare of the galaxy." The Didact says

Once the gondola reaches the otherside, the heroes head to the exit and move through the hallway. They then exit the tower and arrive back at the landing platform. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both climb into the cockpit of their Pelican. Devon climbs onto Luna's back and joins the other Dragonriders

With everyone mounted up, the group takes off into the air

"Do you truly believe that your theatrics can prevent my departure? Embrace your sad fate and retain your nobility. I am already beyond you." The Didact says

"He knows what we're trying to do. If we try to get too close to that ship, we're dead." Cortana says

"Cortana, what's our next move?" Devon asks

"Head for that tower. I got an idea." Cortana says

Cortana paints a blue waypoint on the Spartan's HUD leading them to a third tower. The two Spartans pilot the Pelican following the waypoint while Devon and his friends follow them. As they begin their approach, the spire's surface splits into segments, uncovering the entrance

"Those defense spires we keep running into are being controlled from this tower. Get me to the control room and we might be able to reposition them to block the Didact's ship from leaving." Cortana says

The heroes enter the spire's interior, going through a tunnel. The tunnel leads to a gravity lift, which the group boards. They were all lifted upward to the high level

"You will relent, Humans, or you will perish! Your beasts will also relent or they too will perish! All in life is choice. And your day to choose...has come." The Didact says

They soon arrive at the next area, standing on floating platforms. Suddenly, several platforms ahead of them starts crumbling

"He's altering the tower!" Cortana says

"Move!" Davis says

The heroes quickly move across the platforms. Just as they were about to reach one of the large, floating platforms, the path infront of them crumbles, leaving a gap in the path. Devon, Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump across the gap while the rest of the group fly over and land on the platform. The group looks ahead and notice that the other four floating platforms were occupied by Covenant Forces

"There are Covenant in here too?" Astrid asks

"The Didact must have sent them here to slow us down. C'mon! We need to get through this!" Devon says

The group moves to the otherside of the platform and notice two light bridges going toward the next two platforms. They decide to move to the right platform. But before they could proceed, an Elite Commander takes control of a Plasma Turret near the light bridge on the otherside and fires at the group. The heroes took cover behind the large spires on the corners of the platform. Then, a Grunt on the other platform on their left takes control of another Plasma Turret and fires at them. The heroes were now being fired at from both sides

As soon as the Covenant Troops ceased fire, Spartan Davis pulls out his Binary Rifle, aims for the Elite Warrior, and fires a single shot. He lands a direct headshot to the Elite. The Elite disintegrates from the head down. Once the Elite was taken care of, Davis moves to the otherside, aims at the Grunt and fires another shot. Like the Elite, he lands with a direct headshot and the Grunt disintegrates from the head down. Having used up two shots of the Binary Rifle, Spartan Davis reloads the weapon with another clip

The group moves across the light bridge to the platform on the right. Two Jackals block their path, but Devon makes short work of them with his Keyblade. He swings his Keyblade with a vertical slash at the Jackal on the left, launching a crescent blade of blue light in it's direction. The attack hits the Jackal and takes it out with one hit. Then, Devon swings his Keyblade with a horizontal slash at the Jackal on the right, launching another crescent blade of light at it. The crescent blade hits the Jackal and takes it out with one hit

The heroes move to the next platform and encounter a small group of Grunts. Master Chief and Spartan Davis make short work of the Grunts by gunning them down with their Assault Rifles

They continue to the third platform and encounter a small group of Jackals. The two Spartans take out one Frag Grenade, pull the pins, and throws them at the Jackals. The two grenades detonate and blast away the Jackals

They move onto the fourth platform. Across from them was the fifth and final platform which housed a gravity lift to the next level

"I'm seeing a control facility at the top of the tower. We need to be there yesterday!" Cortana says

Two Hunters descend down the gravity lift, across the light bridge, forcing the heroes to confront them. The group immediately took cover behind the large spire near the light bridge. Spartan Davis notices an Incineration Cannon held on one of the Forerunner weapon stocks and equips himself with it, switching out his Binary Rifle. He looks toward Master Chief and nods at him while he nods back. In that moment, Master Chief steps out and projects his HardLight Shield. The Hunters stubbornly shoot their Fuel Rod Cannons at Master Chief, but his HardLight Shield protects him from the explosive projectiles, making them bounce off toward the ceiling. Spartan Davis moves out from behind Master Chief, takes aim at one of the Hunters with his Incineration Cannon and fires. The explosive particles fired from the Incineration Cannon flies across the light bridge and hits the Hunter with direct impact. The collection of explosive particles disintegrate the Hunter. Davis reloads the Incineration Cannon and fires again at the other Hunter. The explosive particles hit the Hunter with direct impact. And just like it's twin, the Hunter disintegrates into particles of energy

The heroes move across the light bridge and ride the gravity lift upward and arrive at a massive chamber patrolled by Covenant Infantry and Banshees. Two Banshees patrolled the air inside the chamber while Shade Turrets and some Covenant Troops patrolled the other five platforms

"Oh come on!" Snotlout shouts

"They really don't want us to stop the Didact from leaving." Hiccup says

"We're not gonna let the Didact leave this world. We'll just push through the Covenant like we always do." Devon says

In that moment, Devon climbs onto Luna's back

"C'mon! We'll take to the skies!" Devon says

With that said, Devon and Luna take off into the air with Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens riding their dragons following them. Master Chief and Spartan Davis notice two Banshees docked on the next platform across from them. They head across the light bridge and take control of the two Banshees

The two Banshees that patrolled the air flew toward the group and attacked, firing their plasma autocannons. Devon and his friends fly out of the way, dodging the plasma shots fired at them. Master Chief and Spartan Davis, both in their Banshees engage the two opposing Banshees. They both fire their plasma autocannons at the Banshees and dish out significant damage to the Covenant Vehicles. They then fire a single Fuel Rod from their cannons and destroy the Banshees

The Shade Turrets and Covenant Infantry on the platforms below fired at the heroes above them. They all fly out of the way, dodging the incoming enemy fire

Master Chief flies toward one Shade Turret and fires his onboard Fuel Rod Cannon at it. The explosive projectile hits the Shade Turret with direct impact. Spartan Davis flies toward another Shade Turret on a different platform and fires his Fuel Rod Cannon as well. The Shade Turret explodes with direct impact

The group flies across the chamber and come across a platform which supposedly led to the control room of the spire. The platform was occupied by two Shade Turrets and a group of Grunts and Jackals led by a few Elites

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless both fly toward two Shade Turrets on the sides of the platform and prepare for an attack

"Alright. Charge up some Plasma Blasts." Devon says

"You heard him, bud. Let's go." Hiccup says

The two Night Furies began their diving run on the two Shade Turrets, charging up for a powerful Plasma Blast. The Grunts on the Shade Turrets fire multiple plasma shots at the Night Furies and their riders, but they left and right in the air, dodging the plasma shots. Soon enough, Luna and Toothless dived down on the Shade Turrets with their trademark Night Fury howls. Devon and Hiccup both hugged against their dragons as they dived down toward the Shade Turrets

"Now!" Devon shouts

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single, powerful Plasma Blast at the two Shade Turrets and flew straight back up in the air. The blue fireballs strike the Shade Turrets with direct impact, making them explode in a splash of blue-purple fire

The third Shade Turret fires at the two Night Furies and their riders, but they barrel roll out of the way, avoiding the incoming fire. That's when Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in to attack

"Fire!" Fishlegs says

Meatlug fires a large fireball from her mouth at the third Shade Turret and lands a direct hit

"Feel the burn, Covies!" Snotlout says

Hookfang flies down to the Covenant Infantry and unleashes a stream of flames upon them, setting the ground troops ablaze

"Yeah!" Tuffnut shouts

The Twins, Barf and Belch down to the small group of Covenant Infantry and attacked. Barf let out some gas from his mouth at the Covenant, in a line which engulfed them. Stormfly flies over the gas and ignited it by spewing a jet of fire, creating a line of explosions which blows away the Covenant opposition

Once the platform was clear, Devon and his friends touch down near the doorway. Master Chief and Spartan Davis jump out of their Banshees and slow their descent onto the platform using their thrusters. The Banshees fell into the bottomless floor and vanishes into the darkness

After wiping out hostile forces, the group enters a doorway on the far side of the chamber and into the control room. Outside it's window, the Didact's Cryptum hovers ominously

"There's the Didact." Spyro says

"Now we can stop him." Cynder says

"Quick! Let me at the spire controls." Cortana says

The group approaches a terminal at the window. Master Chief puts Cortana into the terminal. Cortana's avatar appears, distorted and flickering

"Alright, Cortana. Do what you gotta do. We can't let the Didact leave Requiem." Devon says

"Tapping into the spires' central net." Cortana says

The spires move to surround the Cryptum, physically blocking it from launching

"They're mine...Now to imprison them?!" Cortana says with rampancy in her voice

Suddenly, the towers begin to fall apart

"What's happening?" Hiccup asks

"Cortana?" Devon asks

"What are you doing?" Master Chief asks

"Like he imprisoned his Prometheans?! Like Dr. Halsey imprisoned me?!" Cortana says with her rampant voice

Cortana suddenly thrashes in agony as the spires plummet downwards, crushing a nearby Lich in the process. Soon after, several Liches fly towards the Didact's Cryptum

"Chief...Devon..." Cortana says

"His ship's online!" Master Chief exclaims

"They're leaving!" Devon exclaims

"Guys...I'm sorry, I don't know what-" Cortana says

"Nevermind, Cortana. We'll just have to follow the Didact." Devon says

"Yeah. Wherever he's going." Astrid says

"The Didact said something about humans toying with the Composer on the third ring." Devon says

"Do you think he might've been talking about a Halo Ring?" Luna asks

"Maybe, but I guess we'll find out once we follow him." Devon says

Cortana's avatar fades back into a sphere, flickering between blue and red. Master Chief plugs Cortana back into his helmet

"Track those Liches. We can go across them to get to the Didact's ship." Master Chief says

Master Chief's HUD flickers purple as Cortana speaks

"Wait. Across them?!" Cortana asks

"Yes." Master Chief says

"Um, there...there are several Liches moving in formation towards the Didact's ship. We're only going to have one shot at this." Cortana says

"Then let's not waste it. Guys, get ready." Devon says climbing onto Luna's back

The control room's floor retracts downward, allowing the heroes outside

"Okay...go!" Cortana says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis runs off the edge of the platform, aiming for the Liches below. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons follow the Spartans down toward the Liches. The two Spartans spreads out their arms, then tucks themselves streamlined to fall as fast as they can. They spins themselves upright and uses their thrusters to slow and land on top of the Lich. They crash hard into the dropship and slide off the hull. They both pull out their Combat Knife in the nick of time and stabs into the plating to stop their descent. Master Chief and Spartan Davis climb back on the Lich. Devon and his friends land ontop of the Lich the two Spartans were on. Devon uses his Magnet spell so that he and his friends could stay magnetically attached to the Lich they were on

"Alright. We made it." Devon says

"Yeah, great. Now what?" Snotlout asks

"Cortana, what's happening?" Master Chief asks

"I don't know. Hang on!" Cortana says

Above the group of heroes, the Didact's Cryptum plummets into the ground. An entry point opens up, allowing the Didact's Cryptum access. The ground parts to reveal an enormous Forerunner flagship, surrounded by hundreds of Liches. This Forerunner ship was the Didact's Flagship, The Mantle's Approach. Requiem's entrance portal opens up, allowing the ship to leave for orbit. The heroes, still aboard the Lich, watches as the flagship opens a portal into slipspace

"They're jumping into slipspace! Get below deck!" Cortana exclaims

"No time." Master Chief says

Master Chief and Spartan Davis activate their thrusters and leaps upward with Devon and his friends following them. They all take cover behind one of the Lich's large fins. The flagship and it's Lich escorts raise their shields as they approach the slipspace rupture. After the vessels have crossed the event horizon, the portal dissolves

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Didact escapes Reqiuem...and just in time for the holidays! After the arguement with Captain Del Rio, Devon and his friends decide to stay on Requiem to help Master Chief and Spartan Davis prevent the Didact from leaving while the UNSC Infinity heads back to Earth. Commander Lasky offers the group a fully-armed Pelican to help them in their mission. The heroes leave Infinity and begins their mission to stop the Didact from leaving. They head from tower to tower, fighting both Covenant and Promethean Forces. They barely manage to prevent the Didact's escape, but Cortana's Rampancy gives the heroes trouble. Now, the Didact is on his way to find the Composer, but not before the heroes board one of the Liches that followed him. Where will the group wind up? Where will the Didact find the Composer? We'll find out in the next chapter. Up next, Raid of Ivanoff Station. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review! Happy Holidays, everyone!


	33. The Composer

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, the Characters, or any Game, Movie, or TV Show content that are mentioned in this FanFiction story. They belong to their respective owners and I honor & respect their great works.

* * *

><p>(Elsewhere)<p>

In an asteroid belt near a large planet, a slipspace portal opens up and the Mantle's Approach comes out, along with several Covenant Remnant Liches and Phantoms, moving away from the belt. Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch, Master Chief and Spartan Davis were on the last Lich as they came out of slipspace. The shields protecting the ship from slipspace fades away

"Cortana?" Master Chief says

"Still here." Cortana says

"Davis?" Master Chief says

"Right here, Chief." Davis says

"Devon?" Master Chief says

"We're here too. We all made it." Devon says

"Where are we?" Astrid asks

The group moves out from cover and looks up. They all see Halo Installation 03

"A Halo?" Master Chief asks

"Installation 03. It's where Infinity found the coordinates for Requiem." Cortana says

"So that's what the Didact meant about 'the third ring'." Devon says

"Then, why are they bypassing it?" Master Chief asks

"Because the Composer's not on the ring." Cortana says

The group turn their attention toward a human station where numerous Liches and Phantoms were flying towards

"It's in that station." Devon says

"What are you waiting for? That station's not going to save itself." Cortana says

(Moments Later)

Inside the Lich, an Elite collapses on the floor dead from a gunshot. It's shields flare as it collapses on the floor. The entry wound on it's head was still smoking. The shot was fired from a Carbine Rifle which Master Chief had taken. He steps over the dead Elite with Spartan Davis, Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens with their dragons following him toward the control panel

"Put me into the console." Cortana says in a distorted voice

Master Chief steps up to the panel and inserts Cortana into the console. A hologram of the station comes up

"This is UNSC Master Chief to base. Do you read?"

The group hears a voice through the COM Channel

"Yes! I hear you! This is Sandy Tillson of Ivanoff Station! We're under attack!"

"They're after a Forerunner artifact you took from the Halo ring." Master Chief says

"How do you know about that?" Dr. Tilson asks

"Doctor, we need you to protect that artifact until we arrive. Send whatever-" Master Chief says before he was interrupted

Suddenly, hologram of the station flickers and disappears completely, replaced by Cortana's avatar, who's undergoing another rampancy fit

"Do you know what that condescending bitch said to me after our first game of chess?" Cortana says in a distorted, high-pitched voice

"Cortana..." Devon says

"Even I don't call him by name anymore." Cortana says

A red signal flashes on the screen as the Lich flies toward the station on a collision course

"Correct your approach." Master Chief says

"Yes, well he also said he works better alone." Cortana says

The Lich flies dangerously close to the station with no deceleration. The red signal continues to flash

"I can see why you chose him, Catherine." Cortana says

"Cortana!" Master Chief says

"I'm your greatest achievement and you detest me!" Cortana says in a heavy, distorted, high-pitched voice

"Pull up! Now!" Master Chief shouts

"It's too late!" Devon shouts

"Hold on!" Davis shouts

The Lich crashes just below the open landing bay and everything goes black

(Moments Later)

The group were all unconscious on the floor of the landing bay. The wrecked Lich was engulfed in flames. Master Chief and Spartan Davis laid on the floor with Devon and his friends. Devon and Hiccup were wrapped up in Luna and Toothless' wings, held in their arms and legs. The rest of the Viking Teens all laid on the ground close to their dragons. Spyro and Cynder were not very far from the two Spartans. They all start awaken and regain consciousness. When Luna and Toothless regained consciousness, they unfurl their wings, revealing Devon and Hiccup safely in their arms. Devon and Hiccup stand to their feet and check on their friends as they rise to their feet. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both grab their Assault Rifles and rise to their feet. As they do, Master Chief's HUD flickers. But once he was completely on his feet, the distortion subsides and his HUD clears up

"Is everyone alright?" Devon asks

"Don't worry, Devon. I'm still here." Luna says

"Toothless and I are alright." Hiccup says

"We're OK." Astrid says

"Don't worry. We're still alive." Cynder says

"Chief, Davis, you two alright?" Devon asks

The two Spartans nod at Devon, indicating they were alright

"That's good. Everyone's alright." Devon says

"I'm sorry. I just...can't stop them! It's like a thousand of me arguing all at once!" Cortana says

"It's OK, Cortana. It wasn't your fault. C'mon. These people need our help." Devon says

"Dr. Tillson, are you there?" Master Chief asks

A Video COM of Dr. Tillson appears on Master Chief and Spartan Davis' HUD

"Oh, thank God! When your signal cut off I di-" Dr. Tillson says before she was interrupted by Master Chief

"Doctor, listen to me. You have to issue the order to evacuate the station." Master Chief says

"We've been trying! The Covenant...they've already taken over the landing bays!" Dr. Tillson says on the COM Channel

"Send us your coordinates, doctor. We'll see what we can do about clearing an evac route on our way to you." Davis says

The heroes move to the end of the landing bay, where there were several supplies in crates. As they approach the exit, the doors open. A security guard, wielding a Sticky Detonator, is thrown violently against the wall as projectiles from a Needler kills him. The explosive from the Sticky Detonator detonates, killing two Jackals at the end of the hallway. They run down the hallway and around some corners, arriving at another doorway which opens up to a hangar

A security guard is jumped by a Jackal, tackled to the floor. The Jackal bites down on the guard's neck and kills him. Devon rushes toward the Jackal with his Keyblade: Soul Calibur drawn and swings a powerful, upward, diagonal slash at it, throwing the Jackal over the railing. The group soon moves into the hangar where two Phantoms were dropping off their troops on the otherside of the room at the bay doors. Some security guards and scientists made their stand nearby at a doorway

"What can we do to keep the Covenant out?" Master Chief asks

"The Harbormaster controls can erect a barricade over the bay, but we'll have to locate them." Cortana says

"Cortana, can you detect the controls?" Davis asks

"I got it! The controls are on the right platform in the hangar." Cortana says

"Looks like we'll have to fight through the Covenant to reach the controls." Astrid says

"Then, let's get to it. Shall we?" Devon says

With that said, the group moves in and engages the Covenant troops in the hangar. The troops consisted of a three Elite Minors and one Elite Commander armed with Storm Rifles led by an Elite Warrior armed with an Energy Sword. They were accompanied with groups of Grunts and Jackals armed with Plasma Pistols and Needlers. Devon led the charge with Luna close by his side. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were right behind Devon and Luna providing covering fire with their Assault Rifles while Spyro, Cynder and the Viking Teens riding their dragons were following behind them

The Elite Warrior roars, commanding it's troops to attack. The Covenant Troops all fire their weapons at the heroes. Devon advances toward the Covenant, deflecting their shots with his Keyblade while his friends followed him. As he advanced toward the Covenant Troops, Devon throws his Keyblade into the air. He then jumps up in pursuit of it. In the air, Devon catches his Keyblade in his Right-hand and falls down toward one Elite Minor who fired at Devon with it's Storm Rifle. Devon manages to evade the plasma shots fired at his direction and continues descending toward the Elite. He soon lands on the Elite and kills it

One Elite Commander takes out a Plasma Grenade and throws it at Devon. The Keyblade Master leans his body to the right as the Plasma Grenade flies past him. He then takes hold of the grenade using telekinetic force emitting from his Left-hand and hurls it back toward the Elite. The grenade sticks to the Elite's chest and explodes soon after, blasting it to bits

A second Elite aims it's Storm Rifle at Devon while his back was turned. But before it could fire, Luna jumps in and tackles the Elite to the ground and bites down on it's body with her powerful jaws, killing it instantly. Devon looks toward Luna and they both nod at each other

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both aim their Assault Rifles at the third Elite Minor and fire a barrage of bullets at it. Their combined fire completely shreds through it's shields and takes out the Elite itself, riddling it with dozens of bullets into it's body

Spyro rams his head into a Grunt, sending it flying through the air. Then, he uses his Fire Breath, unleashing a stream of flames at two more Grunts, lighting them on fire. Cynder slams her tail into a Jackal, swatting it away. Then, she uses her Wind Breath, blowing strong gusts of wind at two Jackals which sends them flying off the platform

Toothless hits two other Grunts with his wings. Then, he swats two Jackals with his tail. Stormfly flicks her tail, launching multiple spikes at one Grunt and one Jackal, hitting them both with direct hits. Meatlug rams her head into one Grunt, then turns and slams her tail at a Jackal. Hookfang lights his tail on fire and slams it into two Grunts. Barf and Belch both grab a Jackal in their mouths, slams them together, then tosses them aside. The group soon clears the hangar of Covenant Troops

As soon as the hangar was cleared out, the group moves up to the controls for the hangar bay doors. Master Chief presses his hand on the controls and activates the system

"Warning. Emergency Harbor Barricade engaged."

Large barricades close down on the bay doors and seal up the hangar thus keeping the Covenant ships out of the hangar and preventing reinforcements to arrive. Then, a blue barrier activates, shielding the hangar bay doors

"Dr. Tillson, Bay 7 is secure and we're moving to your position now." Davis says

"Really? Oh, that's incredible! Thank you!" Dr. Tillson says through the COM Channel

The heroes quickly runs to a door leading into another room where a group of security guards are taking cover behind crates and engaging more Covenant soldiers. An Elite Commander was mounted on a Plasma Turret firing at the security guards while a small group of four Grunts accompanied it also firing at the security guards

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both take out a Frag Grenade, pull the pin, and they throw it at the Covenant squad. The grenades land underneath the Elite on the Plasma Turret and explode, killing both the Elite and the Grunts

The heroes runs to the end of the room and into a large staircase, where two more security guards are holding the bottom floor. Several Grunts make their way down the stairs, but the team quickly eliminates them and began pushing up the stairs. As they move up, an orange scan line from the Mantle's Approach moves through the station

"The Didact doesn't know where the Composer is! Just that it's on the station." Cortana says

"As long as he can't spot it, that gives us the advantage." Devon says

The group reach the top floor which overlooked the hangar bay. They were soon met with another Covenant squad led by an Elite Warrior armed with a Concussion Rifle

Master Chief and Spartan Davis both shoot their Assault Rifles at the Jackals, gunning them down with ease. Luna and Toothless both shoot a Plasma Blast at two Elite Minors that accompanied the Elite Warrior

The Elite Warrior fires four shots with it's Concussion Rifle toward the group. Devon jumps in and deflects the shots with his Keyblade, swinging left and right. He then directs the fourth shot back at the Elite Warrior which hits with direct impact, striking it at it's chest and killing it instantly

The team make their way through another door leading toward another hallway. As they run down it, another scan line moves through the station. They run down the length of the hallway and meet a distressed scientist

"Help us! A pair of Hunters forced their way in."

The scientist hands Master Chief a new weapon. This weapon was a Sticky Detonator

The M363 Remote Projectile Detonator, simply known as the Sticky Detonator was a single-shot, muzzle-loaded grenade launcher which fires a rocket-propelled adhesive grenade

"Take this. It's calibrated for heavy armor. Please! Help them!"

"Don't worry. We're here to help. Just get to safety. We'll handle this." Devon says

The door infront of the group opens to reveal the next room, where several scientists and security guards are in a one-sided battle with a pair of Hunters

"Hunters!" Cortana exclaims

The Hunters turn their attention toward the group and attacked them, ignoring the scientists and security guards. One of the Hunters charged toward Devon making rumbling sounds preparing to hit him with a melee attack. The Hunter tries to smash Devon with it's shield, but he jumps, rolls to the side and dodges the attack. The Hunter turns around and tries to hit Devon again, but he jumps back away dodging the attack. The Hunter then tries using it's Fuel Rod Cannon firing a green blast of powerful energy at Devon. The Keyblade Master ducks down and dodges the blast as it flies over him, hitting the wall behind him

While the Hunter's back was turned, Master Chief fires his Sticky Detonator, launching the grenade toward the Hunter. The grenade left a trail while traveling through the air and it sticks to the Hunter's back, emitting a red light. As the grenade was planted into the Hunter, a small screen pops out from the weapon and displays a radar of the area around the grenade. Master Chief presses a button located on the left side of the pistol and detonates the grenade. The grenade explodes, leaving a large hole in the Hunter's back, killing it instantly. Master Chief slides a new grenade onto the front of the pistol

The second Hunter feels the death of it's brother and went completely berserk. The Hunter immediately went for Master Chief, the murderer of it's partner. The Spartan saw that the Hunter was heading toward him and braced himself. The Hunter tries to smash Master Chief with it's shield, but he jumps to the side and dodges the attack. The Hunter continues charging toward Master Chief, trying to hit him with it's shield arm, but he continues dodging the attacks. Spartan Davis notices a weapon stock holding shotguns nearby. He quickly grabs one of the shotguns and equips it to his arsenal. While it's back was turned, Davis pumps a single shell from his shotgun into the Hunter's back, putting a myriad of bullets into it's back, killing it instantly. Soon, the room was clear

"Spartans? Are you all right? It sounds like the end of the world out there!" Dr. Tillson says through the COM Channel

"Cortana? Door controls?" Master Chief asks

Master Chief's HUD flickers again. Cortana responds, but with a series of incomprehensible computerized tones and beeps. Master Chief's HUD soon stabilizes

"Tillson's inside the door over there!" Cortana syas

The group of heroes walk through the open door and are immediately greeted by Dr. Sandy Tillson. Dr. Tillson took notice of Luna, Toothless and the other dragons, but she was too nervous of the current situation to take any interest in them

"I desperately hope you all know why all this is happening. Because, to be honest, my objectivity isn't doing me a whole lot of good right now. Hold on, I'll start us down." Dr. Tillson says

The heroes walks up to a control panel at the end of the room. Dr. Tillson starts inputting commands in, opening up the window in front of them and letting in some sunlight

"The device you recovered was a Forerunner weapon. The commander of that ship wants it back." Master Chief says

Dr. Tillson hesitates and turns back to the group, looking at Master Chief as the room starts descending

"Wants it back? You don't think you can remove...It can't leave this station, you know that, right?" Dr. Tillson says

"We don't have any choice, doctor." Master Chief says

"It's not a matter of choice. It took three months, and the biggest starship the UNSC could throw at it just to relocate it here. Unless you're a lot stronger than you look. It's not going anywhere." Dr. Tillson says

"And neither will the Didact. He won't leave until the Composer is in his possession which is why we have to figure out a solution and fast." Devon says

The room descends enough to allow a view of the Composer. A spotlight shines on the extremely large artifact

"I'm guessing that's the Composer." Astrid says

"Uh, looks that way." Hiccup says

"That's what the Didact's after? That thing is huge!" Snotlout asks

"Yeah. It's really big." Fishlegs says

"And we have to find a way to keep the Didact from getting his hands on it." Devon says

"Well, what do we do?" Astrid asks

"Chief, any ideas?" Devon asks looking toward Master Chief

Master Chief nods yes indicating he does have a plan

"Can you give Cortana access to the station's supply manifest?" Master Chief asks

"What for?" Dr. Tillson asks

"If we can't move the Composer, we have to make sure the Didact can't either." Master Chief says

"That means...we're going to have to destroy it." Devon says

Dr. Tillson stops and looks up back at the group

"Oh wait...We have years of work invested here." Dr. Tillson says

"Inventory lists Seven excavation-grade Havok mines. Just one of those would turn this base into a pinata." Cortana says

"We're sorry, doctor." Master Chief says

"Keep routing your people to the evac centers. Once we take care of the Composer, you won't have much time." Davis says

Dr. Tillson hesitates again and looks down resignedly, in deep thought

"I'll...make sure the nukes are primed so you can...detonate them remotely." Dr. Tillson says

The group turns and begins walking out of the room

"Maybe next time you rescue us, you can give us more time to pack?" Dr. Tillson says sadly

"Next time." Master Chief says with a nod

The heroes turn again and walk out the room. Dr. Tillson watches them go and looks down sadly. The door shuts behind the group as they leave. The team was now outside in a hallway on a lower part of the station. Nearby, a door on their left crackles with electricity. They approach the door on their right and it opens up for them. They head on through and proceed down a short hallway, arriving at a doorway which opens up to a large, open cavern where the Composer was placed. The heroes walk out and around the large area, meeting with several security guards and active Mantis' being piloted by scientists. An explosion is heard, followed by the station shaking violently

"Doctor, what was that?" Davis asks

"The Covenant...The Covenant just shot down the first evac shuttle." Dr. Tillson says through the COM Channel

"The station should be equipped with outer turrets. If we can reactivate them, I can program the station's defenses to provide cover for the evacuation." Cortana says

"OK...OK, I'll send you the coordinates." Dr. Tillson says through the COM Channel

The group heads across the atrium, passing by a group of security guards

"Orders are to keep the Covenant away from the artifact. Gus, Edwards, you two take the flanks."

"Yes sir."

"On it."

"French, lock down the far edge."

"Sir."

"Warren, keep your eyes peeled and mainly stay out of the way."

"Mmm."

"Keep it safe, gentleman. Go!"

Nearby the door leading to the objective, a scientist is watching his coworker trying to work the nearby Mantis. The Mantis stomps the ground, startling the scientist next to it

"I thought you were the Mantis expert."

"I know how to use it to haul cargo, not shoot Covenant!"

The group walks through the door and down a hallway. A security guard was sitting on the floor nearby. The heroes approach the guard who stands up and walks toward the control panel for the door, keying it open and allowing the group to pass through

"Officer, seal the door behind us." Master Chief says

"Yes, sir."

The heroes head up a catwalk to the hallway above as the door closes behind them. Another scan line moves through the station. The station rocks again and the power is suddenly cut. As they proceed, they could hear the Didact speaking to them telepathically

"You impress me, humans. Your valor will be preserved and studied, once your Composition is complete. Even your beasts will be preserved and studied. Their kind...intrigues me." The Didact says

The group moves on and heads through the hallway. They then move down a catwalk, and into another hallway, where some scientists and security guards are being cornered by Covenant soldiers

"Help! In here! They've got us cut off!"

"Help us, please!"

Wasting no time, the heroes moves to assist the desperate personnel

"Hey, it's the military!"

"Oh my god! Are those dragons?!"

"I thought they didn't exist!"

"Who cares?! They're here to save us!"

Devon takes his Keyblade and swings it at the legs of an Elite Warrior, sweeping it off it's feet. The Elite falls on it's back, caught off guard by Devon's attack. Devon then takes his Keyblade, points it downward, and drives it into the Elite's body killing it instantly. Luna grabs hold of a Jackal in her jaws, clamps down on it, and tosses it aside. Toothless slams his tail into another Jackal, sending it flying against the nearby wall. Spyro uses his Ice Breath, freezing an Elite Commander solid in ice. He then rams his head into the frozen Elite, shattering it to pieces. Cynder uses her Wind Breath, blowing powerful gusts of wind that sends an Elite Minor flying against the nearby wall. Master Chief and Spartan Davis both gun down two Grunts with their Assault Rifles, hitting them with a barrage of bullets.

After dealing with the Covenant, the heroes approach the scientists

"The Covenant's just wasted one of the security teams! What chance do a bunch of archaeologists have?"

"It's alright. You're safe now." Devon says

"Find Dr. Tillson. She'll get you to the evacuation area." Davis says

Having saved the scientists, the heroes push on through the station heading back into the main hallway, round the corner and up a walkway to a level above. They turn into another hallway as Cortana informs them of incoming danger

"The battlenet's directing all troops to our position!" Cortana says

As the group heads through the hallway, another scan line runs through the station

"Maybe the Great and Powerful Didact shouldn't misplace his things!" Cortana says

The heroes heads up the length of the hallway to a door at the end which opens up leading to a balcony overlooking the station's exterior. Phantoms were dropping off more Covenant soldiers, while a small group of security guards were attempting to repel the Covenant

"That's the main defense console." Cortana says

Master Chief's HUD starts to flicker

"My intervention is the prerequisite of success! Why should we save them?" Cortana says in a rampant, ominous whisper

Cortana laughs maniacally

"Insert me into the defense grid." Cortana says

Master Chief puts Cortana into the console. Her avatar comes up and she turns and starts typing into a hologram

"Doctor Tillson, are you there?" Master Chief says

"I'm here. Any luck?" Dr. Tillson says through the Video COM

"Cortana's bringing the defense grid online now." Master Chief says

"I hear it! We'll broadcast the final evac orders." Dr. Tillson says

"And the nuke?" Davis asks

"We're rigging it now. Meet us back on the upper platform and we'll help you get it to the artifact." Dr. Tillson says through the Video COM

"Pull me, Chief!" Cortana says

Master Chief grabs Cortana and runs to the other door in the room with the group, making their way down the hallway

"Guys, if we pull this off and actually get back to Halsey? Don't tell her how bad I got. Please?" Cortana says

"We won't say anything." Master Chief says

"Don't worry, Cortana. Our lips are sealed." Devon says

"Thank you." Cortana says

The group runs into a Grunt and two Jackals running down the hallway in the same direction ahead of them. Master Chief and Spartan Davis quickly take them out with their Assault Rifles before they notice them. They head down the hallway and turns left through another open door and into another room. They head across to to the door at the end which opens to another hallway, with another door at the end. The heroes approach the door and waits for it to depressurize, finally letting them into a room with a view of the cavern. Inside the cavern, several Phantoms can be seen dropping off Covenant soldiers near the Composer

"Keep them away from it!" Cortana shouts

"They found the Composer!" Astrid exclaims

"Stop them! You can't let them tell him it's here!" Cortana says in a distorted voice

"Let's move!" Devon shouts

The heroes leave the building and enter the atrium. Master Chief and Spartan Davis climbs into two Mantis vehicles and operates them. Devon climbs onto Luna's back and takes off into the air with Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons following them

"Doctor Tillson, the Composer's location's been compromised. You've got to get the nuke down here!" Master Chief says

"It's...It's not ready yet!" Dr. Tillson says through the COM Channel

"Ready or not, we need it now!" Master Chief says

Phantoms begin entering the area and dropping down ground troops, Ghosts and Wraiths

"They're throwing everything they've got at us to get the Composer!" Cortana says

"Then, we'll give them everything we've got!" Devon shouts

One of the Phantoms hovers over the atrium, preparing to deploy ground troops

"Hit that Phantom! Don't give the Covenant a chance to jump down!" Devon shouts

Devon swings his Keyblade and launches a salvo of blue blasts of Light toward the Covenant Dropship. Master Chief and Spartan Davis fire the rockets in the left pod of the Mantis. All five of the rockets from both Mantis' fly toward the Phantom and hit their mark

Luna and Toothless both shoot a single Plasma Blast at the Phantom. Spyro uses his Fire Breath and unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the Covenant ship. Cynder uses her Light Breath and unleashes a barrage of light blasts at the ship. Stormfly flicks her tail and sends multiple spikes toward the Phantom, targeting it's engines. Meatlug shoots a Lava Blast from her mouth toward the Covenant Ship. Hookfang shoots a Fire Blast from his mouth toward the ship. And finally, Barf spews a cloud of gas and Belch ignites the gas with his sparks, creating a large fireball which flew toward the Phantom dropship. All of the combined attacks dish out intense damage to the Phantom. Unable to withstand the barrage of attacks thrown at it, the Phantom begins to descend and explodes in a large blue-purple explosion

Two of the Phantoms manage to drop two Ghosts and a Wraith down into the atrium

Master Chief fires the Mantis Machine Gun mounted on it's right pod, completely shredding one of the Ghosts. The second Ghost heads toward Spartan Davis, firing it's plasma autocannons at him. Davis uses the Mantis' Stomp Ability and stomps down on the Ghost, smashing it to pieces

Devon, Luna, Hiccup and Toothless flew straight toward the Wraith began a diving run at it. The two NightFuries began charging up for a powerful Plasma Blast. The Elites on the Plasma Turrets of the two Wraiths fired multiple plasma shots at the two boys and their NightFuries, but they move left and right in the air, dodging the plasma shots. They soon dived down on the tanks with their trademark NightFury howls. Devon and Hiccup both hugged against their dragons as they dived down toward the Wraith. Luna and Toothless both shoot a single, powerful Plasma Blast toward the Wraith and flew straight back up in the air. The blue fireballs strike the Covenant Tank, hitting it head on. The Wraith explodes in a splash of blue-purple plasma

A squadron of Banshees enter the atrium along with another Phantom

"Banshees!" Cortana exclaims

The Banshees fire their Plasma Autocannons at the Devon, Luna, Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and their dragons, but they manage to fly out of the way of the incoming fire

The Phantom that followed the Banshees tries to deploy more ground troops, but Spyro and Cynder flew toward the Phantom dropship and attacked. The Phantom fires at the two dragons with it's Plasma Autocannon on it's nose, but they manage to fly out of the way. Spyro uses his Fire Breath and unleashes a barrage of fireballs at the Covenant ship. Cynder uses her Poison Breath and spews globs of poison at the Phantom's engines, dissolving them, causing the engines to malfunction. The Phantom starts losing altitude, descending down toward the atrium and begins exploding with blue-purple flames all over it. Soon enough, the Phantom explodes in a large blue-purple fireball and was blown to pieces

Astrid and Stormfly were both flying toward one Banshee as it fired plasma shots in their direction

"Stormfly, roll!" Astrid shouts

Stormfly rolls to the side and dodges the plasma shots. She then straightens out and continued flying toward the Banshee

"Now Spine Shot!" Astrid shouts

Stormfly flicks her tail, launching several spikes toward the Banshee. The spikes hits the front of the Banshee, puncturing it in multiple places. Some of the spikes manage to shred one of the Banshee's wings. One of the spikes even makes it deeper into the ship, piercing the Elite inside. The Banshee went into an uncontrollable spin and crashes into one of the buildings in the atrium

Fishlegs and Meatlug flew toward one Banshee and attacked

"Fire!" Fishlegs shouts

Meatlug shoots a large fireball from her mouth toward the Banshee. The fireball hits the Banshee head on and upon impact explodes, destroying the Covenant aircraft and killing the Elite piloting it

Meatlug licks Fishlegs' face and wags her tail happily

Snotlout and Hookfang were flying above one Banshee, ready to attack. Hookfang flies up to the Banshees and grabs hold of the cowling of the aircraft, exposing the Elite piloting it. The Monstrous Nightmare then grabs the Elite in his mouth and plucks it out from the vehicle. Without it's pilot, the Banshee flies straight down and crashes into the atrium. Hookfang tosses the Elite out of his mouth, sending it plummeting to it's demise

"Good-bye! Ha ha ha!" Snotlout laughs

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf and Belch fly up to the Banshee and grab hold of it. The two headed-Zippleback grabs the two wings of the Banshee in their jaws and rips them off the aircraft. Without it's wings, the Banshee dives straight down into the atrium and explodes in a blue-purple explosion

After fighting dozens of Covenant Forces, the Phantoms strangely began to retreat and fly out of the station

"Hey! Get back here! We're not done blasting you yet!" Snotlout shouts

"Wait...Why are the Covenant retreating?" Astrid asks

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Hiccup says

"I don't like the sound of that." Fishlegs says

"Dr. Tillson, where's the warhead?! Dr. Tillson!" Master Chief says

Master Chief recieves no response on the COM Channel

"Now what?" Ruffnut asks

"Uh, what do we do now?" Tuffnut asks

"Head back to the elevator platform. I'll keep trying to raise Dr. Tillson." Cortana says

The group heads across the atrium and enters an elevator in one of the buildings

"The HAVOK mines will be in one of the cargo bay. Start us up." Cortana says

Master Chief activates the elevator, which begins to ascend

"Immense Casimir wave building outside the atrium!" Cortana says

Suddenly, the roof of the cavern breaks off, exposing the entire atrium into space. One of the cranes loses controls and smashes into the elevator's window. The elevator stops as the crane falls off. The Mantle's Approach fires a strong orange beam into the atrium

"What's the Didact doing?" Astrid asks

The Composer breaks off from the ground and levitates out of the station

"He's taking the Composer!" Devon shouts

"Cortana, see if you can raise Tillson. Get us a status on the rest of the station." Master Chief says

Master Chief's HUD begins to flicker

"I can't believe he did that " Cortana says

"Cortana, we need that info!" Master Chief shouts

Cortana doesn't respond and Master Chief sighs

"Look...Don't think about the Didact, don't think about the Composer. Only focus on finding us Tillson." Master Chief says

"Tillson, Sandra K. Female. 51 years of age. Doctor of Archaeology. Pegasi Institute." Cortana says

Soon, the elevator resumes it's course and continues to ascend

"Got her. Biosignature stable on 350-level, B-deck." Cortana says

"Thank you, Cortana." Master Chief says

The elevator stops, and Master Chief presses a button to open the elevator door

"C'mon! We gotta reach Dr. Tillson!" Devon shouts

With that said, the group heads out to find Dr. Tillson. Several scientists, including Dr. Tillson, were on a platform, some running around with their tasks. Dr. Tillson was conversing with two co-workers as the heroes approach her

"They've compromised the station's hull." Dr. Tillson says

The group runs over to a nearby console, passing Dr. Tillson on the way

"The Didact's taken the Composer! Get these people to the evac centers!" Master Chief says

"'Taken'? Taken how?" Dr. Tillson asks

"The Didact used some sort of beam to levitate the Composer out of the station! Now, he has it and we've got to go after him!" Devon says

"Tap the flight deck. Find us something that carry a pay load." Master Chief says

"Wait, something's happening." Dr. Tillson says

Dr. Tillson and the scientists stop to look at the Mantle's Approach, which is closing in on the station. The Composer on it starts charging

"This bad! This is really bad!" Fishlegs says panicking

"Cortana, can you access the station's defense systems?" Master Chief asks

Cortana fiddles with a hologram

"They're not responding!" Cortana says

"Cortana, you've got to get the defense system online! Now!" Davis shouts

"Hurry!" Devon shouts

The Composer continues to charge. Cortana is attempting to start the defense systems, to no avail at every attempt

"Cortana?" Master Chief says

Cortana turns to look at the group. The hologram was still flashing an error warning

"Chief, it's-" Cortana says before she was interrupted

Suddenly, the Composer fires. The scientists stagger from the blow, their skin already starting to flake off into units of data. They all begin to collapse. Even Dr. Tillson was affected by the Composer. She screams in pain as her skin, muscles, and skeletal system are broken down into orange flakes of data. Master Chief and Spartan Davis were left unaffected, though their armor flickers orange as they both collapse on the floor and fall unconscious. Even Devon and his friends were left unaffected to the Composer, but they all cry out in pain and collapse on the floor, falling unconscious as well

(Moments Later)

Cortana was sitting on the pedestal, forlorn. Vapor was rising from the heroes, as well as ash piles that were scattered about the room. Master Chief and Spartan Davis regain consciousness along with Devon and his friends. The two Spartans and Devon gets up on one knee and looks around. Spyro and Cynder rose to their feet with Devon. Luna, Toothless, and the other dragons shake their heads and rises to their feet along with their riders. Cortana looks up toward them

"Are you okay?" Cortana asks

The two Spartans stand up with their Assault Rifles as Devon and his friends all stood up with them. The heroes look around and see that the scientists were reduced to piles of ash, having been composed into the Composer. They were all completely shocked at the sight they were seeing. Around them were all that remained of the scientists

"The scientists..." Devon says

"Oh no..." Astrid gasps

"I monitored the data pulse. I could hear them...What was left of them..." Cortana says

Master Chief moves toward the door, thinking

"We need to move." Master Chief says

"These people are gone." Cortana says

"And more will follow if the Didact reaches Earth." Master Chief says

Cortana remains silent for a moment before she speaks

"They'll pair you with another AI." Cortana says

Master Chief turns and looks toward Cortana

"Maybe even another Cortana model if Halsey lets them." Cortana says

"That's not going to happen." Master Chief says

"It won't be me, you know that, right?" Cortana says

Master Chief remains silent and looks around at the ash remains of the scientists. Cortana stands up and activates the hologram again

"Spinning up two Broadswords at hangar C-11. Whatever the The Librarian did to you obviously worked." Cortana says

Master Chief turns back toward Cortana

"Cortana." Master Chief says

Cortana looks toward Master Chief

"It's not over. Not yet." Master Chief says

"Not yet." Cortana says

Devon and his friends continued to look at the ash remains of the scientists. The dragons whimpered and crooned with sadness, feeling sorry for the poor humans

"This is terrible." Hiccup says

"All these poor people...They're gone." Astrid says

"And if the Didact reaches Earth, it'll be worse." Fishlegs says

"I don't think the Didact will stop there. If he finds a way out of this world, if the Dark Lord or Lord Thanatos find him, it'll get worse. Much worse." Devon says in a tense voice

"The Didact will pay for this madness! Killing these poor innocent people! He will not get away with this!" Luna roars

"Don't worry, Luna. We won't." Devon says placing his hand on the back of Luna's neck, calming her down slightly

Luna and Devon look toward each other and nod. They both had a serious look on their faces. Then, they look back toward Spyro, Cynder, the Viking Teens and the dragons

"Let's go finish this." Devon says gripping his Right-hand into a fist

With that said, the group of heroes prepared themselves for their mission. Now they had but one objective: To put an end to the Didact once and for all

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> The Didact's got the Composer! Pursuing the Didact, the heroes follow him to Ivanoff Station where the Composer was kept. Inside the station, they discover the Covenant were slaughtering innocent people to retrieve the Composer. The group assists the station in defending against the attack, but the Didact manages to obtain the Composer and uses it against them. Everyone in the station were all composed into the Composer. All except our heroes, thanks to the Librarian's Gift. Now that the Didact has the Composer, he now heads for Earth. Not if our heroes have anything to say about it. Time to face-off against the Didact. Only a few chapters left until Devon and his friends finish their journey in the Halo Universe. Next up, Battle of New Phoenix. Let me know what you guys think. No flames please. Hope you guys like and don't forget to review!


End file.
